Journaux croisés
by Guezanne
Summary: Histoire d'un loupgarou qui tombe amoureux, irrémédiablement. Il tient un journal intime, sa belle aussi...leur histoire s'entrecroise. Pas mal de personnages originaux, forte tendance à l'introspection, mais humour non absent. Remus OC. Fic terminée.
1. Prologue 16 septembre journal de Remus

Avertissement : comme je lis la saga Potter en anglais, j'ai spontanément réutilisé les noms propres de la V.O. Et j'ai pris l'option de ne pas faire de transposition à l'occasion de la mise en ligne, donc Hogwarts Poudlard, Snape Rogue, Slytherin Serpentard (il aurait été dommage de se priver de l'allitération en "s"), Sprout Chourave ...

Disclaimer : les personnages inventés par JKR sont toujours à elle, par contre les autres sont sortis de ma seule imagination (notamment Isolfe ) – ainsi que les actions et les pensées qui relient les uns et les autres.

Résumé : le cadre temporel est celui du prisonnier d'Azkaban, puisque Remus Lupin est professeur de DCFM, mais c'est le seul lien avec le troisième tome. Par ailleurs je suis partie du postulat que le fait d'être un loup-garou rend un homme stérile, en fait je pourrais presque dire que toute l'histoire est basée sur cette impossibilité.

Le texte se présente comme la première entrée du journal intime de Remus Lupin – plus tard vous aurez le droit à celui d'Isolfe Dazurs, d'où le titre (pas génial d'ailleurs ) de "Journeaux croisés".

C'est la première fan fiction que j'écris, après beaucoup d'années passées à ne sortir que du blabla professionnel. Drôle d'expérience de se remettre à manier des mots, des phrases et des sentiments. Donc merci de me dire si tout cela tient la route !

**Journal de Remus, 16 septembre**

Je bascule soudain en arrière dans le temps, mi-septembre, vers ce moment précieux entre tous, quelques jours après l'avoir vue pour la première fois, le 16 septembre exactement, 7 heures du soir et quelques minutes, le corridor de l'aile des professeurs plongé dans l'ombre encore dorée du soleil couché, je vois marcher dans ma direction Isolfe Dazurs, au même rythme que ses pas me reviennent en mémoire toutes les fois que je l'ai vue, le soir de la rentrée, tendue et anxieuse, contrôlant sa panique, dans son ample robe noire à col montant - tous les mots que nous avons échangés – sur des sujets professionnels, conversation entre deux collègues venant de prendre leur poste – et sur le rythme de ses pas pénètre en moi la certitude que c'est la femme que je vais me mettre à aimer dès qu'elle sera arrivée à mon niveau, elle que je vais aimer et que cet amour unira intiment cœur, cerveau et sexe, elle que je vois avancer vers moi dans sa future plénitude, amante, épouse et mère, encore quelques pas, encore deux, encore un, nous sommes exactement au même niveau, devant une fenêtre, ce qui reste de lumière du dehors vient se poser sur elle, c'est le début de mon amour; la césure de ma vie, entre l' avant et l' après.

Une fois qu'elle est passée (nous avons dû échanger un banal bonsoir), je reste près de la fenêtre, il m'est impossible de déjà quitter le lieu de cette révélation, boulversant et lumineux telle une épiphanie. Je m'adosse au mur épais qui forme l'embrasure de la fenêtre, mes jambes fléchissent sous moi, comme si j'étais devenu trop lourd du poids de ce qui vient de m'arriver, je sens mon dos glisser contre le mur rugueux, qui accroche mon pull et ma chemise, je ressens le contact des pierres froides sur ma peau ainsi découverte, je suis maintenant accroupi, dos au mur, afin de m'accoutumer à la densité du sentiment qui vient de se dévoiler à moi. Je revis les seize jours de gestation silencieuse et discrète, depuis ma première vision d'elle jusqu'à ce moment où elle a été à ma hauteur, devant cette fenêtre, ce moment préparé par ces jours mais encore débarrassé du futur, comme dans l'euphorie d'une naissance, où je ne me dis pas encore que cet amour est illégitime, à cause de qui je suis, à cause de ce que je suis.

J'ai dû rester une demi-heure dans cet état d'acceptation bienheureuse, le jour a définitivement quitté la scène.

Puis je le vois, lui sombre, venant après elle, si lumineuse, le loup, mon moi réprouvé, s'avançant vers moi, démarche feutrée, puissante, irrémédiable. Il glisse son museau entre mes jambes et mes cuisses, sous mes bras, il frappe mon torse de sa tête, il veut que je me relève et que j'oublie ce qui vient de m'arriver. Il me dit - Arrête de rêver, nous ne pourrons jamais aimer une femme normalement.

Mais comment pourrais-je abandonner cet amour nouveau-né, tout condamné qu'il soit ?

C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de commencer le journal de mes jours à Hogwarts, pour qu'il puisse quand même avoir une existence, fût-elle de papier.


	2. Chapitre 1 31 août journal de Remus

_To my very deeply loved and desired one_

**Premier jour 31 août Hogwarts, grande salle. **

Le voyage jusqu'à Hogwarts comme un retour vers mon passé. J'ai retrouvé le bourdonnement excité du Hogwarts Express, mélange de souvenirs de vacances et d'interrogation sur l'année qui débute.

Mais cette fois-ci, j'étais le seul adulte, à l'exception des employés du train. Donc solitaire et d'autant plus remarquable dans cette masse d'étudiants.

Je suis allé me chercher un compartiment encore inoccupé, et je me suis installé pour dormir: je n'avais pas vraiment envie de voir le paysage défiler sous mes yeux, et encore moins d'être obligé de faire la conversation.

Je me suis vaguement aperçu que trois élèves venaient s'installer sur la banquette d'en face, me regardaient avec curiosité et en déduisaient que j'étais le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais rien de plus, rien que de très banal.

Puis l'arrivée au terminus, les calèches sans chevaux, cette fois-ci je suis resté seul dans la mienne, j'ai subi un choc antérieur à me retrouver tout d'un coup devant le château, puis en train de gravir les marches, de pénétrer dans le hall, puis dans la grande salle, d'assister à l'affectation des nouveaux élèves dans leur maison.

Je suis à peu près parvenu à contrôler mes souvenirs - je ne voulais pas me laisser envahir par leur tristesse – au prix d'un état proche de l'hébétude, qui, à la fin de la cérémonie m'a fait avancer mécaniquement vers la table des professeurs, placée comme toujours en bout de la grande salle.

Dumbledore, déjà installé, m' a fait asseoir à sa gauche, je me trouvais donc entre lui et Minerva Mac Gonagall.

Etrange, de me retrouver soudainement avec eux comme un primus inter-pares, alors que jusqu'à présent je n'avais vu cette table et ses occupants que de loin.

A droite de Dumbledore se trouvait une jeune femme, qui m'a donné l'impression d'être aussi tendue que moi, et presque paniquée, regardant fixement devant elle – ma première image d'elle.

A côté Severus Snape, nos yeux se sont croisés rapidement, mais cela a suffit à me faire comprendre qu'il me déteste. Effectivement, il a toutes les raisons du monde de le faire : j'ai obtenu le poste qu'il convoite depuis longtemps, il sait ce que je suis, et un jour, j'ai failli le tuer. Par contre, je serai curieux de savoir s'il éprouve aussi de la peur, à me voir revenu à Hogwarts. Non j'imagine, Dumbledore a dû lui donner toutes les assurances possibles sur mon innocuité pour lui, puisque c'est à seule condition que j'ai accepté le poste : qu'Albus me laisse prendre toutes les conditions nécessaires afin que je ne sois un danger pour quiconque.

Dumbledore a réclamé le silence, puis a commencé son discours de bienvenu. J'essayais, sans succès, de me concentrer sur ses paroles; quand tout à coup, je l'ai entendu prononcer mon nom, Minerva m'a donné un léger coup de coude, j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je me lève, et l'assistance a décerné des applaudissements, assez nourris m' a-t-il semblé, à son nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Puis Dumbledore a repris la parole ; le fait de me lever et de me rasseoir m'ayant tiré de ma torpeur, je me suis mis à l'écouter attentivement .

– Et maintenant, permettez-moi de vous présenter une autre nouvelle recrue – il se tourne vers moi, pour un imperceptible clin d'œil – le professeur Isolfe Aloisia Dazurs, à qui le conseil d'Hogwarts, appuyé en cela par notre ministre, a confié un magistère hm innovant.

En effet depuis quelques temps, notre conseil a réfléchi à la nécessité d'ouvrir plus largement l'enseignement d'Hogwarts au monde extérieur, et à de nouvelles disciplines (depuis ma place j'entends Snape émettre un chuintement désapprobateur ) et en particulier à celle de l'économie. Ce sujet tient une place centrale dans le monde des Muggles, et force nous est de reconnaître que notre monde ne peut pas rester absolument en dehors du mouvement.

Contrairement à ce que certains pourraient penser, ou craindre , mais je suis sûr qu'il ne sont qu'une infime minorité – là , il se tourne vers Snape, avec un imperceptible hochement de tête, - il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'une reddition au monde des Muggles et à ses règles, mais d'un enrichissement de notre culture.

J'ajoute également que bon nombre de vos parents ont été les premiers à demander une telle évolution . Il est en effet bien évident qu'un certain nombre parmi vous va choisir de travailler dans la sphère économique, et que Hogwarts se doit, dans ce domaine, comme dans les autres – la voix de Dumbledore a clairement détaché ces derniers mots, de former d'excellents professionnels. Et comme nos amis magiciens français ont quelques longueurs d'avance dans ce domaine, nous les avons contacté, et nous nous sommes assurés les services académiques du professeur Dazurs.

Le professeur Dazurs, vous l'avez compris, est française, mais je vous rassure elle s'adressera à vous en anglais – un brouhaha de soulagement se fait entendre en contrebas de notre table - c'est déjà une nouveauté pour Hogwarts, puisqu'elle sera notre premier professeur étranger à plein temps, et elle possède un double cursus, puisqu'elle a effectué des études de magie à Hauteville, sur les îles Chausey, et par la suite des études purement muggles en économie.

Elle a également participé au sein du ministère de la magie à Paris à l'élaboration d'un système de règles économiques transposable à notre monde, et qui a d'ailleurs déjà été adopté par notre ministère, ici au Royaume-Uni. D'où la nécessité pour Hogwarts d'ajouter cette matière au corpus de ses autres enseignements. Néanmoins, nous avons également convenu, dans un premier temps, de limiter l'ouverture de ce cours aux sixièmes et septièmes années.

A la fin de cette année, nous verrons s'il y a lieu d'élargir cet hm arrangement. Par ailleurs, le professeur Dazurs garde une partie de ses attributions auprès du ministère à Paris, et sera absente 3 jours par mois, ce qui ne gênera bien sûr en rien le planning de ses cours. Enfin, elle vient d'accepter ce matin, et je la remercie d'avoir bien voulu donner une réponse positive à une demande faite un peu au dernier moment, d'assurer la partie euh française du cours d'histoire de la magie - .

Minerval se penche vers moi et me glisse à l'oreille - Je suis sûre que les élèves vont être ravis et que les cours seront plus animés - j'ajoute alors, car, tout comme Minerval, j'ai subi la monotone logorrhée de Pins - et moins soporifiques - et nous échangeons un sourire de connivence.

Je vois alors que le nouveau professeur s'est levée, elle porte une robe noire à col montant, et a l'air toujours aussi tendue, mais se décontracte un peu en attendant les applaudissements qui ne lui sont pas ménagés, sauf bien sûr du côté des Slytherin. J'entends même un sifflement en provenance de leur table.

Minerva l'a remarqué comme moi et émet un tss désapprobateur, elle se penche vers Snape par dessus mon épaule, mais ce dernier, qui pourtant a dû apercevoir son mouvement, reste impassible. Dumbledore reprend – Je vous demande donc de lui réserver votre meilleur accueil. Il se tourne vers elle, lui sourit et l'aide à se rasseoir.

Lui reste debout et se remet à parler – J'ai bien conscience de différer encore le moment où vos jeunes estomacs pourront enfin de rassasier, mais il me reste une dernière communication à vous faire et il s'agit là encore d'une nouveauté, mais qui concerne cette fois-ci votre temps extrascolaire. Le conseil d'école, suite d'ailleurs a une consultation réalisée en fin d'année dernière auprès de nous tous, a en effet décidé qu'Hogwarts se devait de proposer d'autres disciplines que le quidditsch ; par conséquent ceux qui le souhaitent pourront pratiquer différents activités sportives ou artistiques soit le soir, soit le samedi matin. Des formulaires d'inscription à ces différentes activités vous seront distribués dès demain.

Je vous précise que les différents intervenants chargés de ces cours ne font pas partie de notre équipe pédagogique permanente, mais viendront de l'extérieur, principalement de Londres je crois, pour assurer ces sessions. Leurs noms vous seront également communiqués dès demain. Et maintenant je vous remercie de votre patiente attention et vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Nos assiettes se remplissent alors subitement de toutes sortes de mets que je mange machinalement, sans vraiment les savourer, alors que je n'ai pas connu une telle d'abondance depuis... en bien en fait depuis mes années à Hogwarts !

Mais le souvenir de mes amis disparus me nourrit de tristesse. Minerva Mac Gonagall est cependant pleine de sollicitude à mes côtés, j'imagine qu'elle doit comprendre ce que je ressens, et je lui sais gré des quelques perches qu'elle me tend afin de me sortir de ma morosité – Une nouvelle année qui commence – et avec beaucoup de nouveautés, me semble-t-il !

A ma droite, Dumbledore est en conversation avec le professeur comme déjà quelque chose à voir avec ciel et bleu, Bluesky, non ça doit être français, ah voilà - Dazurs, qui semble heureuse d'avoir ainsi une bonne excuse pour se détourner de Snape.

Comme je la comprends ! Je poursuis ma conversation avec Minerva, j'ai soudain besoin d'une voix qui me parle et d'yeux qui me regardent.

– Alors professeur Mac Gonagall, avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ? (Il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis lancé dans une conversation de ce genre, informelle, sans enjeu). – Je vous en prie, nous somme collègues maintenant, je ne suis plus votre professeur, appelez moi par mon prénom !

Elle semble heureuse de ma question, de me voir enfin sortir de cette stupéfaction douloureuse dans laquelle j'étais immergé, je me rends compte alors combien j'ai dû lui sembler indifférent ce soir à tout ce qui m'entourait.

– Eh bien, j'ai passé 2 merveilleuses semaines en Italie, avec une de mes anciennes étudiantes, elle était en dernière année lorsque j'ai commencé à enseigner à Hogwarts, vous voyez que la différence d'âge est quasi inexistante entre nous !

Nous nous sommes pas mal baladées en Toscane, bien sûr nous avons consacré beaucoup de temps à Florence, et puis nous n'avons pas pu résister au plaisir de revoir Venise. C'est vraiment une ville magique, enfin pour parler comme les Muggles ! Et cette fois-ci, nous avons vraiment pris le temps de flâner, ou plutôt de nous perdre dans les campos , en marchant à l'aventure. C'est au rythme lent de la marche que l'on arrive à capter un peu de l'atmosphère d'un lieu...

Euh, connaissez-vous l'Italie ? – Et bien, j'ai pas mal lu de choses sur ce pays, particulièrement sur l'empire romain (évidemment quand on s'appelle Remus ) et l'art de la Renaissance, mais vous savez, je n'ai jamais eu tellement beaucoup de hm moyens financiers pour des vacances à l'étranger -.

Voyant que ma réponse pouvait signifier qu'elle avait été indélicate, j'enchaînais rapidement – Et donc après l'Italie, directement l'Ecosse, son climat vivifiant et Hogwarts ?

Elle est rassurée par mon – piètre – humour. – Non, il me restait encore trois bonnes semaines, que j'ai passées en famille à Gairloch, près du lac Maree, dans la région des Highlands, chez ma sœur aînée, Frances. Elle va être grand-mère dans quelques mois, pour la première fois. Vous imaginez quelle excitation règne dans la famille. Nous somme tous enchantés de voir une nouvelle génération bientôt montrer le bout de son petit nez !

J'étais très étonné d'entendre Minerva si volubile, et si visiblement émue, parlant de naissance et de famille. Etudiant, je ne m'étais jamais posé trop de questions sur la vie privée des professeurs, excepté bien sûr les quelques histoires plutôt scabreuses qui circulaient sur les supposés rapports entre certains des enseignants d'Hogwarts, notamment entre Philip Mac Elroy, professeur d'arithmétique, et Elleina Grawrthec, qui renonça au bout d'à peine une année à essayer de nous apprendre la divination astrologique ! Je me souviens même que certains la soupçonnaient de s'être enfuie pour dissimuler les débuts d'une grossesse...

Etant devenu un de ses collègues, je découvre donc Minerva sous un autre jour. Et je peux facilement imaginer qu'étant restée elle-même célibataire, que ce volontairement ou non , elle soit contente de trouver dans son entourage de quoi exprimer une maternité par procuration.

Je me dis également que cette possibilité m'est interdite, une fois de plus et un flux malveillant d'amertume et d'incomplétude m'envahit et me violente, comme chaque fois que je réfléchis à ces sujets.

– Et voilà pour mes vacances, et maintenant une nouvelle année... Sachez Remus que Albus et moi-même sommes très contents que vous ayez accepté ce poste de professeur. Nous sommes tous les deux persuadés que vous saurez dispenser un enseignement de qualité, il faut bien dire que jusqu'à présent Hogwarts ne s'est pas montré à la hauteur dans cette discipline si...Je complète sa pensée – stratégique

Oui, stratégique, c'est bien le mot. Vous savez les cours de Gilderoy Lockhart tenaient plus de la mascarade et de l'esbroufe qu'autre chose, quant à Squirell ... Bref il était temps que nous ayons un professeur digne de ce nom et nous comptons sur vous et sur vos hm expériences en Roumanie, pour faire rattraper le temps perdu à nos élèves...

- Et bien, j'espère que je saurai donner satisfaction et ... je vous remercie de la confiance que vous m'avez accordée en me recrutant. Elle pose légèrement sa main sur mon bras, un geste plein d'encouragement et d'humanité dont je ne suis pas sûr d'être digne.

Enfin, le banquet de rentrée est terminé, je serais incapable de dire ce que j'ai mangé ! Dumbledore se lève, nous l'imitons, il souhaite une excellente année scolaire et une bonne nuit à tous.

Tous les professeurs regardent passer le flot des élèves, comme si nous assistions à une parade. Il semble que notre statut de "nouvelles recrues" vaille au professeur Dazurs (a-t-elle les yeux bleus ? ) et à moi-même de nous faire abondamment dévisager.

Lequel de nos deux est le plus mal à l'aise ? J'essaie de sourire, en me demandant si je suis vraiment convaincant. Je suis fatigué, j'ai hâte d'être seul à nouveau, il y a si longtemps que je m'étais trouvé au milieu d'une telle foule ; combien d'années ? 14 sans doute, depuis que j'ai quitté Hogwarts. J'ai tellement perdu l'habitude du commerce avec les humains...

Les étudiants ont enfin tous quitté la salle, mais hélas, Dumbledore se tourne vers moi – vous me pardonnerez, cher Remus, mais je souhaiterais vous dire un mot en privé. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me suivre dans mon bureau ? – J'acquiesçais, bien sûr, et tout en suivant le directeur d'Hogwarts, je me rappelais que ma dernière visite dans son bureau datait de mon dernier jour d'étudiant et que Dumbledore m'avait prodigué tous ses encouragements : je quittais alors le douillet cocon de mon alma mater, sans trop savoir comment j'allais pouvoir gérer mon statut de loup-garou diplômé d'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de magie.

Le bureau n'a pas vraiment changé, peut-être encore un peu plus de livres sur les étagères. Dumbledore m'invite à m'asseoir dans un des fauteuils à haut dossier disposé à côté de la cheminée, il fait de même.

Nous restons un moment sans parler. Dans cette atmosphère austère mais chaleureuse, je sens mon corps et esprit se détendrent peu à peu. Dumbledore me regarde attentivement, plissant les yeux, souriant légèrement. Je me surprends à faire de même. Soudain un bruissement d'ailes dorées et Fawkes est perché sur l'épaule de son maître, sollicitant une caresse. Puis le phœnix me regarde, ses yeux sont bienveillants.

– Appelez-le, je crois qu'il a envie de renouer le contact avec vous. – Est-ce toujours le même ou a-t-il ressuscité depuis que j'ai quitté Hogwarts ?- Je tends mon bras sur le côté, coude replié à angle droit. L'oiseau répond à ma sollicitation, et je sens bientôt son poids sur mon avant-bras, le délicat mouvement de balancier qui lui permet de trouver son équilibre. Maintenant que j'ai vieilli, je suis moins impressionné par sa beauté que sensible au rayonnement bénéfique qui se dégage de lui et arrive à se frayer un subtil chemin en moi, et apaise mes angoisses.

– Et bien, oui, c'est toujours le Fawkes que vous avez connu, et qui donc commence à se faire vieux ; il n'est donc impossible qu'il me quitte bientôt...

Bien, je vous ai demandé de m'accompagner et de prolonger encore votre soirée, car je souhaite évoquer deux points avec vous, l'un pour vous hm rassurer et l'autre pour vous solliciter.

Dans trois semaines, ce sera la pleine lune - ... je me crispe brusquement, mon bras enregistre le sursaut, Fawkes rétablit son équilibre et s'immobilise à nouveau ...

- Minerva et moi-même avons récemment inspecté votre hm abri, il est prêt à vous assurer toute la protection et la discrétion nécessaire. Je pense que vous ne devriez n'être indisponible qu'une matinée, vous pourrez donc facilement déplacer vos cours, mais bien sûr, si vous aviez besoin de davantage de temps pour récupérer de votre hm transformation, je trouverais une raison pour justifier d'une absence prolongée.

Vous voyez que ce côté là des choses est sous contrôle, vous avez donc l'esprit libre pour vous consacrez à votre tâche de pédagogue. Il s'interrompt, regarde l'oiseau resté sur mon bras. - En tout cas, vous avez apprivoisé Fawkes, sans cela, il serait certes venu vers vous, mais vous aurait presque immédiatement abandonné. Voulez-vous savoir pourquoi ? Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre.

– Le fait qu'il soit resté près de vous rend honneur à l'effort constant qui vous a toujours animé, et qui vous animait déjà quand vous être venu rejoindre Hogwarts, en qualité de jeune élève, la lutte contre votre monstruosité. Vous y abandonner eût été normal, la plupart de ceux qui sont dans votre hm cas, ont choisi la voie facile. Vous, en revanche, vous avez toujours tenu bon, vous vous êtes toujours imposé cet effort extraordinaire, exigeant toute renonciation à une vie qui aurait pu être moins austère.

J'esquisse un sourire, sans réussir à y mettre aucune ironie, plutôt l'anxiété qui précède le résultat d'un examen - je ne suis jamais parvenu à me soustraire à la bonté de Dumbledore - Donc, si je comprends bien, Fawkes lit dans les âmes comme dans du cristal et ainsi, grâce à lui, vous testez vos interlocuteurs ! – mais comme j'étais sensible au jugement que Dumbledore venait de porter sur moi.

Touché également par la façon précise et discrète dont il m'avait rassuré sur les périodes de pleine lune. Avais-je jamais fait l'objet d'une telle sollicitude par un autre que lui ? Dumbledore a repris la parole

- Et bien, disons que Fawkes m'a souvent permis de vérifier mes intuitions, oui, et je dois dire que nous sommes rarement en désaccord... Mais s'il a lu en vous, et je pense que l'expression est effectivement bien choisie, c'est que vous le lui avez permis.

Il médite un instant – C'est que vous avez une âme limpide, qui n'a rien de terrible à dissimuler. Acceptez ce que Fawkes vient de vous démontrez : la malédiction dont vous souffrez n'a jamais altéré ni votre sens du bien, ni votre profonde humanité, vous n'avez jamais laissé sa noirceur déteindre sur vous.

Il s'interrompt encore, comme pour me laisser le temps de m'imprégner de ses paroles, d'y adhérer peut-être ?

Bien, venons-en maintenant au dernier point, un service que je vous demande. Vous avez découvert toute à l'heure votre nouvelle collègue, le professeur Dazurs. En tant qu'ancien étudiant d'Hogwarts, vous êtes au courant des usages et des particularités de cette maison, de tous ses coins et ses recoins, de ses zones accessibles, et aussi de ses dangers...

– C'est comme si les paroles de Dumbledore, et précisément l'évocation des coins et des recoins de l'école venaient de briser le léger et futile couvercle que j'avais essayé jusqu'à ce moment de faire peser sur le puits sombre dans lequel s'agitent douloureusement mes souvenirs. Tant de temps passé à essayer de les inactiver et une unique fraction de seconde a suffit à les relâcher !

Je suis impuissant devant eux, au bout de la résistance que j'ai tentée de leur opposer depuis si longtemps, je m'aperçois que je pleure, la tête tombée entre mes mains. Les larmes s'écoulent des mes yeux aussi facilement que les minutes à l'horloge du bureau. Je sens que Dumbledore s'est levé et rapproché de moi et qu'il est prêt à attendre que je ressurgisse dans le moment actuel. J'y parviens enfin, au moment où mes mains s'écartent de mon visage, Dumbledore leur propose un mouchoir. Comme une bouée lancée à un noyé.

Je frotte mes yeux, mes joues, durement – J'étais en train de réfléchir au nombre d'enfants, de femmes et d'hommes qui ont comme vous essuyé leurs yeux depuis que le monde existe, combien de mouchoirs, somptueux, modestes, propres ou sales pour combien de douleurs, pour combien de chagrins ... le point où l'âme s'épanche dans la matière...

- Je lui sais gré de rester dans un registre neutre, d'autant plus que je suis sûr qu'il a compris par quoi je viens d'être défait. C'est moi qui reprends la parole, soulagé de découvrir que je maîtrise au moins ma voix.

– Excusez-moi, je vous fait perdre du temps. Nous en étions arrivés au dernier point, et vous me parliez du professeur Dazurs... (que penserait-elle en me voyant effondré en larmes ?) – Oui, mais avant que je ne continue sur ce point, peut-être avez-vous un autre sujet que vous souhaiteriez aborder ? – Non, merci, mais ... non – Comme vous le souhaitez, sachez que je considère pas votre réponse comme irréversible.

Il marque une légère pause, puis constatant que je reste obstinément silencieux - Donc, le professeur Dazurs. Hogwarts l'a recrutée pour une tâche un peu risquée, finalement : introduire une discipline muggle, donc non canonique ; elle risque de rencontrer une certaine résistance, d'autant plus qu'elle va conserver des activités en dehors d'Hoqwarts, ce qui constitue un mode de fonctionnement très novateur au sein de notre école, et comme tel propre à susciter certaines résistance de la part de hm certains d'entre nous. Je n'ai bien sûr pas d'inquiétude sur sa capacité à réussir, mais Minerva et moi avons pensé qu'elle aurait, du moins dans les premiers temps, besoin d'un hm chaperon, pour faciliter son acclimatation.

– Je comprends votre position, mais pourquoi ne pas lui avoir choisi un professeur confirmé, comme Flitwick ou Madame Sprout ou ...

- Nous y avions effectivement songé, mais finalement nous avons trouvé préférable de lui assigner quelqu'un de hm la même génération et qui, tout en connaissant Hogwarts et son mode de fonctionnement, partagerait avec elle le statut de nouveau professeur...

- Attendez, Albus, je ne suis pas seulement un nouveau professeur, je suis également un loup-garou, bien sûr, vous savez que j'essaie de ne pas me laisser ... déborder par cette situation, mais je suis désolé, mais les faits sont têtus, vous ne voulez tout de même pas imposer un tel voisinage à cette jeune femme ! Quelle drôle d'acclimatation ce serait pour elle et quel effrayant chaperon ! De quoi la faire fuir à toutes jambes, en effet !

Et puis – j'hésite, mais je sens que je lui dois davantage d'explication – je n'ai pas l'habitude des jeunes femmes... je suis désolé, je ne peux pas.

Dumbledore me regarde à nouveau, ses yeux toujours pénétrants, mais pas intrusifs. A ce moment précis, je pense qu'il a compris ma détresse, qu'il a compris que je n'ai jamais eu de rapports intimes avec une femme

– Du calme Remus, croyez-moi, mon intention n'est pas de rajouter à vos difficultés, bien au contraire. Peut-être Minerva et moi avons-nous effectivement commis une erreur d'appréciation, et je m'aperçois que je viens de vous blesser, en tout cas le moment était-il sans doute mal choisi ... donc, n'en parlons plus. Je demanderais à Hagrid d'endosser le rôle de mentor, je suis sûr qu'il en sera ravi et honoré

– Je sens la pique que contiennent ses paroles, mais je suis trop fatigué pour en être blessé. Je prends congé de Dumbledore, qui m'expliquent que mon appartement se trouve au quatrième étage, au dessus de la bibliothèque. Filch ayant fixé un parchemin avec mon nom sur la porte, je devrais trouver facilement et aurait toute latitude de changer le mot de passe provisoire qui était " maestus".

Abattu, affligé, sinistre, finalement je le garderai peut-être.

J'ai effectivement trouvé facilement, et refermant ma porte, je me suis enfin retrouvé seul. Quelques préparatifs m'amenèrent vite dans mon lit, je réfléchis encore quelques temps à la manière discourtoise dont j'avais refusé la proposition de Dumbledore, en me rendant compte que j'avais déjà commencé à regretter ma réponse au moment même où je l'exprimais.

Je m'obligeai pourtant à ne pas me sentir coupable, espérant que Dumbledore avait à cette heure déjà compris mes raisons. Puis j'arrivai enfin à identifier ce qui me chiffonnait encore : Dumbledore ne se serait-il pas mépris sur le sens de mes paroles " Je n'ai pas l'habitude des jeunes femmes " et n'en aurait-il pas déduit que j'étais homosexuel ? Pendant mes années d'études, je m'étais vaguement rendu compte que certains tiraient ce genre de conclusions, se basant sur mon absence de relation suivie avec quelque étudiante que ce soit à Hogwarts, j'avais traité ces rumeurs avec la plus grande indifférence, après tout mieux valait passer pour un gay qu'être démasqué comme loup-garou.

Alors que j'étais en dernière année, un étudiant plus jeune m'avait fait des avances , il s'était bien vite rendu compte de son erreur, je lui avais promis la discrétion et j'imagine qu'il était allé tenté sa chance ailleurs. Par la suite, je m'étais dit à plusieurs reprises que me lancer dans une relation avec un homme aurait pu être une solution, assouvir mon désir, apaiser ma chair, sans avoir à affronter la question de l'impossibilité d'une paternité. Mais je ne suis jamais allé au-delà de la simple spéculation dans ce domaine. Ce sont les corps des femmes qui m'ont fait crever de désir et de frustration.

Jusqu'à ce que, ne pouvant plus supporter les tourments de ces ardeurs inassouvies, je me résolve à recourir à une potion, permettant de "juguler les échauffements de la chair" comme l'expliquait cliniquement le grimoire du XVIième siècle dans lequel je la découvris. Maintenant, je suis un homme sans désir physique, donc encore plus anormal qu'avant. Mais peu importe ce que pense Dumbledore à ce sujet, ce que je lui dois maintenant, c'est simplement d'être un bon professeur. Et je cessai de penser à quoi que ce soit.


	3. 31 août 1° septembre journal d'Isolfe

Disclaimer : les personnages inventés par JKR sont toujours à elle, par contre les autres sont sortis de ma seule imagination (notamment Isolfe ) – ainsi que les actions et les pensées qui relient les uns et les autres.

Entrée en scène – et en journal – du deuxième écrivain des "Journeaux croisés". Que pense-t-elle de Remus Lupin, en dehors du fait que le choix de son prénom ressort de la déviance parentale ?

Bonne lecture et merci d'avance pour vos revues.

**Journal d'Isolfe, 31 août**

Oh, quelle folie d'accepter ce cours, spécialiser en économie des étudiants de 17 et 18 ans qui n'en n'ont jamais fait et que les études de magie, et leur ascendance ont tenu écartés depuis leur naissance de toutes les réalités marchandes et monétaires du monde muggle. Je vais vraiment au casse-pipe ! Quoique non, le casse-pipe, le casse-vertèbre, le crève-cœur c'est derrière moi, enfin non pas derrière, mais en moi, comme un poison qui me tapisse l'intérieur du corps. Et donc il fallait bien que j'acceptasse quelque chose de fou pour essayer enfin de cesser de penser à Benedikt Hemans et à cette autre être espéré, attendu, mais qui ne verra jamais le jour : Isolfe Hemans.

Il me semble que je ne suis pas la seule à être ravagée d'angoisse, de panique et de mal-être, comment s'appelle donc le nouveau professeur de DCFM, ah oui Lupin, comment une francophone admiratrice d'Arsène a pu oublier ce nom ? Quelle horrible façon de le prononcer en anglais, moi je lui dirais en _français_. Lupin, Romulus, non Remus. Quelle bizarre idée d'avoir choisi le prénom de celui qui se fait trucider, quelle perversité de la part de ses parents. Existe-il quelqu'un s'appelant Abel ? Et bien oui, ça existe, par contre personne ne s'appelle Caïn, évidemment il est plus moral de porter un nom de victime qu'un nom d'assassin.

Je vérifie que mes notes pour les cours de lendemain sont sagement posées sur mon bureau, leur présence est rassurante, j'ai même préparé quelques anecdotes marrantes à leur servir, mais comment pourrais-je espérer les faire rire ou sourire si je les leur débite sur un ton sinistrement angoissé ?

Et puis pour arranger le tout, et miner le peu de confiance qu'il me reste, les sifflements qui m'ont été adressés par les fortes têtes d'Hogwarts, des étudiants que je n'aurais même pas en cours, d'ailleurs, et je dois me contrôler pour ne pas les détester déjà, condamner à la première incartade ne fait pas partie de mes méthodes pédagogiques (enfin théoriquement). Mais tout de même, quels petits cons !

Le peu de confiance qui me reste, c'est tellement vrai, tellement peu, après avoir été rejetée, niée par l'homme qui m'assurait que je serais l'amour dans sa vie, l'amour de sa vie, comment pourrais-je encore entretenir une quelconque illusion à mon sujet ? Cette rupture m'a décapée jusqu'à l'os, toute la chair aimante et désirante a disparu.

Les autres la voient pourtant, Severus Snape le tout premier, ses yeux opaques et insistants sur moi, il se contrôlait soigneusement afin de ne pas les laisser lui échapper et me balayer en entier. Il m'a simplement regardé le visage, a-t-il l'intention d'aller plus loin la prochaine fois ?

Ou alors, Isolfe, ne te fais-tu pas des illusions ? Pourquoi ne pas reconnaître que ta chair, dont tu écris trois lignes plus haut, qu'elle a disparu, en une belle formule romantique et mélodramatique, se rappelle à toi avec une insistance déplacée, et ce soir encore dans la proximité de cet homme. Non, non, absurde, je dois coûte que coûte nourrir et faire vivre l'espoir que Benedikt reviendra vers moi, comme une incantation ou une propitiation. Ou cette pensée est-elle aussi aberrante que l'autre, létale qui plus est ? J'étouffe entre deux blocs d'absurdité.

**Journal d'Isolfe, 1 ier septembre**

Mal dormi, évidemment, je me suis relevée plusieurs fois afin de vérifier que mes notes n'avaient pas disparu, j'ai passé une demi-heure à répéter, debout devant une classe imaginaire, mais docile, la première partie de mon premier cours. Du moins l'inquiétude professionnelle a-t-elle cédé à l'angoisse existentielle. Ahah, voilà que je me mets à la philosophie. Vais-je réussir à combler le décalage inepte qui existe entre eux et moi ? Je vais leur apparaître décidément bien exotique ?

Je redoute également l'épreuve du petit- déjeuner, en public, attablée auprès de collègues que je ne connais pas encore et sous les yeux d'étudiants hostiles. A côté de qui suis-je censée m'asseoir ? Caïn, Arsène, comment déjà, ah oui, Remus Lupin, me semble tout indiqué. Après tout, il est nouveau lui aussi, même si j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait été étudiant ici, et il a l'air tout à côté de ses pompes que moi, peut-être arriverons-nous à rire ensemble de ces misères. D'ailleurs à propos de misère elle semble également être matérielle chez lui, ses vêtements sont en guenille, il aurait dû demander une avance sur salaire à Dumbledore. Mais comment puis-je penser que, angoissée comme je suis, je pourrais faire rire un homme qui a l'air aussi paniqué, et sur ses gardes, comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir un coup de poing dans le visage à chaque instant.

Je reprends ce journal après ma première matinée.

Mes étudiants ont eu l'air raisonnablement intéressés par ce que je leur racontais. J'ai commencé par me présenter, en leur indiquant les grandes lignes de mon parcours étudiant et professionnel. J'ai conclu en les invitant à me poser des questions, s'il le souhaitait. Ils ont eu l'air désarçonné, l'un a fini par se lancer en me demandant quelle avait été ma matière magique de prédilection. Bon _why not? _Potions, ai-je répondu. Je n'ai pas jugé utile de m'étendre davantage sur le sujet, et j'ai embrayé sur une première présentation, à grands traits, forcément, des notions économiques de base. Ils prenaient des notes sans répit, j'en avais mal aux poignets à leur place.

Donc la situation s'est quelque peu éclaircie, d'autant plus que Dumbledore a mandaté Rubeus Hagrid, le géant, garde-chasse et professeur de soin de créatures magiques (encore une nouvelle nomination qui le nimbe de fierté) afin de me servir de chaperon. Il prend son rôle très au sérieux et avec beaucoup de délicatesse, il ne veut pas m'imposer sa présence, mais Dieu que j'étais contente de l'avoir près de moi ce matin et ce midi à la table des professeurs. Minerva Mac Gonagall de l'autre côté, cette femme et sa réputation d'excellence et de dévouement à Hogwarts me paralysent et me font sentir bien petite, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Rubeus Hagrid parle une langue qui est loin d'être académique, j'ai eu un peu de mal à attraper le phrasé de sa diction, et encore plus à comprendre son accent, mais maintenant je décode à peu près. Il m'a proposé de faire avec lui le tour du château ce soir, l'idée est excellente, car j'ai déjà failli me perdre dans les couloirs ce matin.

Lors du déjeuner, j'ai senti à un moment le regard de Lupin peser sur moi, ses yeux étaient tristes de se sont tout de suite détournés de moi et d'Hagrid.

Addendum à propos de Minerva Mac Gonagall.

Elle me paralyse, ai-je écrit. Et je pense que j'ai tort. Mais je reste marquée par mon entretien d'embauche à Hogwarts, si tant est que le terme convienne, où j'étais assise devant Dumbledore et Minerva. J'étais sûre d'avoir raté, et pourtant j'avais réussi à établir un bon contact avec Albus : rétrospectivement je dois d'ailleurs avouer qu'il serait immodeste de m'en attribuer le mérite – Dumbledore déborde d'humanité bienveillante - même si j'avais eu l'impression qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce que je lui racontais de l'économie et des mes expériences professionnelles. Mais Mac Gonagall était restée de marbre, se contentant de quelques questions sur mes méthodes pédagogiques, qui m'avaient désarçonnées et auxquelles j'avais livré des réponses précipitées et oiseuses. Puis elle s'était retiré dans un silence glacial, à la limite de l'ennui et du mépris. Heureusement, Albus était resté souriant et affable. Au bout d'un moment, j'avais cessé de regarder du côté de Minerva, et ne m'était plus concentrée que sur le directeur de Hogwarts, tout en me crispant intérieurement et en me disant que justement c'est peut-être ce qu'elle attendait et que je m'étais précipitée dans son piège et que j'allais me faire saquer. Finalement j'ai quand même été retenue (je devais être la seule candidate...) et aujourd'hui j'étais assise à la table des professeurs.... Donc pour en revenir à Mac Go. Extérieurement, elle semble inattaquable, derrière sa carapace de politesse, de technicité et de professionnalisme – la chef de Gryffondor, la plus prestigieuse des maisons à ce que je crois – des qualités, de la vertu, des qualités, de la vertu, des qualités, de la vertu, multiplierait-elle les couches afin de ne pas se laisse atteindre ? Je ne m'imagine pas que je pourrais aborder avec elle des sujets plus triviaux que mes _méthodes pédagogiques_, ou qu'elle puisse être la proie de quelques doutes et/ou de quelques désillusions. Elle est sa fonction incarnée, comme je voudrais n'être que cela, n'être que le nouveau prof d'économie Isolfe Aloisia Dazurs. Mais, non je suis triple et il ne me reste plus qu'à organiser la cohabitation la plus pacifique, ou la moins acrimonieuse entre les différents moi : l'Isolfe dédiée au souvenir de Benedikt, l'Isolfe pédagogique (finalement en presque pleine possession de ses moyens), et la dernière, la petite nouvelle qui ne connaît rien à Hogwarts, et qui se fait observer de loin, discrètement, par des collègues qui se demandent si elle ne va pas leur claquer dans les mains, comme une trop délicate porcelaine de Sèvres échouée sur une table de ferme écossaise ? En fait, je me tiens devant un chimérique juge à trois têtes : mes élèves, mes collègues et moi – et c'est moi qui risque d'être la plus impitoyable...


	4. 14 septembre 17 septembre

Journal de Remus, 14 septembre

Ce soir, je me suis retrouvé seul un moment avec Isolfe Dazurs, en salle des professeurs. Elle et moi étions travaillions en silence depuis un bon moment, du même côté de la table commune, mais à quelques places de distance, quand elle a brusquement relevé la tête et m'a demandé si elle pouvait me dire un mot. J'ai acquiescé, elle s'est approchée de sa démarche souple et vive, s'est assise près de moi. Ce mouvement si décidé m'a surpris, je pensais qu'elle me parlerait de loin, je me suis rétracté sur ma chaise, comme si une créature maléfique venait de surgir à mes côtés. Elle l'a vu, ses sourcils se sont relevés, mais rien de plus.

– Je voulais vous demander, vous récupérez les sixièmes et septièmes années après mes cours, et voilà je n'arrive pas à savoir si ce que je leur raconte les intéresse, ou les barbe, ils prennent des notes avec diligence, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont comment dire ...tétanisés, peut–être ? affreusement crispés, bref j'ai l'impression de les torturer avec des notions barbares et étrangères.... Donc, dans quel état arrivent–ils chez vous ?

Je reste silencieux, elle doit penser que je réfléchis alors que je ne fais que la regarder, je viens de m'apercevoir qu'elle a les yeux marron clair, avec une petite zone dorée en bas de l'iris droit. Elle reprend, sans doute inquiète, ou simplement interloquée par mon silence, mais en se forçant à rire.

– Eh bien, c'est si terrible que cela ? Je me secoue, j'oblige mes yeux à la lâcher et à se fixer sur le bureau, mais elle a posé une de ses mains sur la surface de bois, et maintenant c'est elle que je regarde, une main mince et musclée, les doigts longs sans être effilés, les ongles courts, mêlant subtilement le masculin et le féminin.

J'arrive enfin à dégoiser quelque chose.

– Oh non, rassurez–vous, ils sont tout à fait normaux quand ils arrivent pour mon cours, je veux dire ils n'ont pas du tout l'air traumatisé ou ... elle m'interrompt – complètement décérébré ?

– Mais non , je dirais plutôt qu'ils ont les neurones bien actifs.

– C'est vrai ?

– Je vous assure, vous voulez que je leur demande demain ?

– Ce qu'ils pensent de moi ?

– Non, de votre cours et de l'économie en général ?

L'idée à l'air de lui plaire, je suis ravi de pouvoir lui rendre cet infime service, j'ai encore mauvaise conscience d'avoir refusé le rôle du "tuteur" que me proposait Dumbledore. Elle me pose une autre question.

– Et dans votre matière, comment les trouvez–vous ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu sur vos prédécesseurs, vous devez avoir une grosse mise à niveau à effectuer ? Sacha Liouboutkine m'a raconté qu'il était le seul à avoir entendu parler des endothanatophagocytes, pour autant que je m'en souvienne, dès ma cinquième année j'avais appris comment ces charmantes petites bêtes s'y prennent pour vous dévaster le cerveau !

– Oh, je dois avouer que sur certains points leur niveau est consternant, enfin plutôt, ils n'ont pas de niveau du tout. Un peu gênant pour ceux qui ont choisi ma matière comme spécialité. Je vais, je crois, proposer à Dumbledore d'assurer un cours supplémentaire pour rattraper les dégâts, je pense que je grouperai quand même les sixièmes et les septièmes années.

– Vous n'aurez plus une seconde de libre, alors ?

– Je ne considère pas cela comme gênant ... Je découvre que j'ai mis plus d'acrimonie que je n'aurais dû dans ma réponse. Elle hausse les épaules et se relève.

– Non, moi non plus.

Je ne sais pas quel sens donner à ses paroles : a–t–elle voulu dire qu'elle se contrefichait que mon volume de cours ne laisse plus de place à ma vie privée (pff ma vie privée, en fait ma vie secrète oui, ces nuits de pleine lune où je suis obligé d'aller me planquer) ou qu'elle souhaitait que ses occupations à Hogwarts et au ministère ne lui laissent, à elle non plus, pas de répit ? Je ne sais que conclure, et de toute façon, quelle importance ? Elle quitte la pièce peu après, en me souhaitant rapidement une bonne soirée.

**Journal de Remus, 15 septembre**

Je me suis levé, bien décidé à tenir la promesse faite hier à Isolfe Dazurs. J'ai donc commencé mon cours par faire remarquer aux septièmes années qu'ils faisaient tous une drôle de tête. En fait, pas plus que d'habitude, du moins je ne leur en jamais vu d'autre, peut–être devrais-je les examiner au naturel, en dehors de toute salle de cours. Mais est–on jamais "au naturel" à Hogwarts ? Nous sommes tous ici constamment dans un environnement ou scolaire, ou professionnel... Bref, ils ont eu l'air un peu interloqué, j'ai enchaîné rapidement.

– Ce sont les cours d'économie qui vous mettent dans cet état ?L'un a répondu, un garçon.

– Non, ce serait plutôt le professeur Dazurs ! Eclat de rire général, bon ça va, ils n'ont au moins pas perdu le sens de l'humour. J'insiste, car je dois à Dazurs une réponse plus précise (je ne sais pas si je dois lui parler de ce trait d'humour ?)

– J'imagine que cela n'est pas évident pour vous, découvrir de but en blanc une matière si différente, surtout pour les spécialistes ? Je n'ai le droit qu'à un vague brouhaha, qui doit signifier "Non, ça va". Difficile d'en conclure quoi que ce soit, j'imagine que s'ils sont largués, ce n'est pas à moi qu'ils vont s'en plaindre. Arthur Brenner, qui s'est déjà manifesté tout à l'heure, spécialiste en DCFM et dont je sais qu'il va bientôt devenir un de mes meilleurs élèves, déclare, moitié riant, moitié sérieux – Mais, vous savez, professeur Lupin, c'est la même chose avec votre matière, c'est comme si nous n'avions jamais rien appris de valable avant vous ! En 15 jours, j'ai presque appris autant qu'en six ans ici !

Je me sens rougir, ah merde, pour un prof de DCFM c'est un comble de savoir si peu se maîtriser ! En tout cas, j'apprécie le caractère complimenteur du commentaire. Arthur a un caractère entier, altier, je le vois très mal me faire de la lèche... Mon Dieu, l'expression vient de mettre les pieds dans le plat de mon hm problème, bon alors plutôt me cirer les pompes – voilà un loup n'en porte pas ! Je laisse tomber le sujet, après tout si elle a des doutes sur sa capacité à enseigner, ce n'est pas mon problème... Moi, de ce côté là, ça va très bien, chère professeur Dazurs.

**Journal de Remus, 16 septembre, 14 heures**

Bon, je viens de me débarrasser de la corvée consistant à rapporter à Isolfe Dazurs les résultats – maigrelets – de ma piètre enquête. Ouf, elle n'a pas eu l'air de penser que je m'y étais pris comme un manche. Mais elle a eu l'air déçu, et elle a presque réussi à ne pas le faire voir. Je n'ai pas jugé utile de lui faire part du commentaire d'Arthur Brenner. J'hésitais sur la manière de mettre fin à notre entretien, quand elle m'a dit – Bien, en tout cas, je vous remercie de votre aide. En fait, je leur demanderai moi–même, après tout c'est à moi de gérer le problème, si problème il y a. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir embêté avec cela. Elle m'a souri, eh bien je dois dire, non écrire, qu'elle sourit merveilleusement, un sourire qui anime tout son visage, et fait véritablement _passer_ quelque chose d'elle à vous. Si j'étais un muggle, je dirais que son sourire est magique...

**Journal d'Isolfe, 16 septembre**

Ce midi, non, plutôt vers 13 heures, je m'étais donnée une heure pour travailler après mon dernier cours de la matinée, donc je suis allée déjeuner plus tard que mes autres collègues, bon enfin bref, j'ai rencontré le professeur Lupin, qui sortait du réfectoire, ah non ils disent Great Hall mouais, great ou pas, c'est bien bruyant comme toutes les cantoches de pensionnat. M'étonne que personne n'ait songé à un truc magique pour étouffer les bruits ! Faudra que je demande à Filius (il m'arrive à hauteur des seins, très rigolo, mais pas érotique pour deux sous). Donc Lupin, il a un peu meilleure mine, on ne dira jamais assez les mérites de la bouffe anglaise (God Gracious, Isolfe, surveille ton style). Alors Lupin ? J'y arrive. Il m'accroche au passage, enfin il me fait hm hm. Donc moi, pas bête, je comprends qu'il veut me parler. Je m'arrête, je fais – Oui, professeur Lupin ? et donc il commence à me raconter que ce matin il a interrogé les septièmes années qu'il récupérait de mon cours. Récupérer, quel mot, c'est vraiment à la petite cuillère alors ? Et alors ? Eh bien rien nada, enfin il a eu l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas traumatisés, encore en possession de leurs moyens, parfait, si j'avais eu une petite cuillère, elle me serait tombée des mains, non mais il croyait vraiment que je les abrutissais à ce point ? à coup de poing dans la tronche ? Après il était tout bête devant moi, sans savoir comment faire pour partir, alors que manifestement il avait envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, donc j'ai pris les choses en mains, je l'ai remercié et patati et patata, et puis j'ai ajouté que j'allais leur demander moi même (en vertu de la règle qui veut qu'on ne soit jamais aussi bien etc etc). Il a eu l'air soulagé, il s'est un peu décrispé, il a passé ses mains dans ses cheveux, il a déjà des paquets de fils blancs sur les tempes, qui viennent éclaircir son joli châtain foncé (secret moi aussi, mais moins, donc ça se voit moins), tout d'un coup il était réellement présent devant moi, je lui ai souri et je suis partie manger.

Aïe, à table j'ai dû me coltiner le Severus Snape, que j'évitais soigneusement depuis mon arrivée ici. Il m'a déclaré qu'il s'excusait de ne pouvoir s'entretenir d'économie avec moi, parce qu'il n'y comprenait rien, et n'était pas sûr qu'il soit bien utile de se passionner pour cette chimère muggle. Je lui ai répondu que le fait de recevoir un salaire chaque mois, fût–ce en galleon et en sickle, constituait déjà une opération relevant du domaine économique. (Je me demande combien ce sinistre abruti est payé ? deux fois, trois fois plus que moi ? Je suis persuadée que j'aurais dû demander plus à Hogwarts, et tout ça parce que, lors de ce fameux entretien, je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux entre les euros et les galleons quand Dumbledore m'a demandé une fourchette de salaire. Bref, le comble pour une prof d'économie. En fait, je n'avais pas réfléchi à la question, je pensais que le tarif serait fixé plus tard, et selon une grille "académique" déterminée à l'avance. Donc j'ai dû faire du calcul mental et rapide, qui plus est sous le regard marmoréen de Mac Gonagall qui ne semblait pas avoir apprécié du tout que j'avance un premier chiffre en euros – eh oui, M'dam, à Paris j'étais rémunérée en monnaie commune muggle. J'ai quand même réussi une conversion, et fidèle à mes sales habitudes, je me suis sous–vendue, et j'ai proposé une fourchette basse et resserrée. Et bien sûr, ils m'ont finalement fait une offre au milieu. Je pense que si j'avais été plus gourmande, voire beaucoup, j'aurais quand même obtenu la valeur médiane – ça a l'air d'être un processus de choix assez répandu ! ).

J'abandonne cette longue digression, bien obligée de revenir à Snape qui me déclare soudain savoir que ma matière magique de prédilection avait été potions. Il espère bla bla bla que je n'ai pas complètement abandonné le sujet et commence à me poser des questions vicieuses au possible pour tester mes connaissances, du style et si on mélange ci et ça qu'obtient–on ? sachant que "ci" regroupe quatre ingrédients – dont deux qui n'existent pas et "ça" une bonne dizaine, dont la moitié sont inoffensifs.

Je connais les réponses, enfin il me semble, mais je ne vais pas m'abaisser à entrer dans ce jeu stupide, je lui réponds donc que n'étant pas _tombée_ dans la carrière de professeur de potions – je pense qu'il n'apprécie pas, mais alors pas du tout mon humour – je serais bien incapable de lui répondre sans commettre de grossières erreurs. Il commence à me gonfler sérieusement, et à me couper l'appétit. En fait il n'est pas loin de me flanquer les jetons, quand je pense qu'hier j'ai passé mon déjeuner à rigoler avec Sebastian Vector, qui possède un sens de l'humour on ne peut plus décapant et performant, – il est capable de sortir une chose marrante tous les cinq mots !

Je pense que je vais accepter la proposition de Paul Lebrant – horrifié de me voir quitter son service et partir rejoindre ce qu'il m'avait assuré être une bande de cinglés – et demander quelques renseignements sur cet olibrius. Lequel olibrius a semble–t–il trouvé un nouveau sujet de conversation pour meubler le silence – hostile – que j'ai installé à notre table. J'en profite pour lever les yeux et admirer le ciel, je ne me lasserais jamais de ce plafond magique, saurais–je faire cela si un jour j'ai une maison...

– N'étiez–vous pas en grande conversation avec le professeur Lupin, juste avant de rejoindre ma table ?

– Pff ta table, tu parles n'y a qu'une, c'est tout le problème, sans cela je serais allée m'installer ailleurs ... et puis _grande_ _conversation_ me semble une expression quelque peu démesurée pour qualifier les marmonnements de Lupin.

– Sans doute un problème technique à régler entre vous ? Il a rapproché ses yeux, ce qui a pour effet de les durcir encore plus, en les unissant par une vilaine fronce menaçante.

– Oh, ça ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'importance, car vous voyez, j'ai déjà oublié de quoi nous parlions. Evidemment je mens et je m'arrange pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Il se lève de table, effectivement il a vidé son écuelle, je pousse un silencieux ouf de soulagement, mais maintenant il me domine de toute sa stature – il ne doit pas être loin du mètre 90 – et agite une main presque sous mon nez.

– Attention au professeur Lupin, vous conviendrez avec moi qu'il a quelque chose de pas net. Il rabat sa main, j'ai cru qu'il allait me gifler, et tourne les talons aussi brusquement qu'il a parlé. Je décide d'envoyer un message à Paul dès ce soir. Sur lui, Snape, il a l'air totalement givré et parano.

Je reprends ce journal, il est 20 heures, pour consigner un dernier _événement_ de la journée.

Revenant de la salle des professeurs, il y a environ une heure, j'ai aperçu le professeur Lupin qui marchait en sens opposé. Un bref instant, j'ai pensé qu'il venait à ma rencontre, puis je me suis dite qu'il devait se rendre d'où je venais (ce couloir ne mène en fait qu'à cette salle). Nous nous sommes croisés juste devant une fenêtre, j'ai senti l'ultime lumière du jour, encore tiède, passer sur ma joue, comme une caresse, et j'ai été surprise de retrouver exactement la même sensation sur mon autre joue, un effleurement chaleureux et rayonnant. J'ai pensé à une réflection de la lumière sur le mur, mais il n'y avait rien que Lupin qui me regardait avec des yeux d'_illuminé_. Je lui ai souhaité un vague bonsoir. Je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai écrit une missive à Paul Lebrant, en lui demandant de rechercher, enfin faire rechercher, aurais–je déjà oublié que Paul est un chef ? le maximum de renseignements sur le sieur Snape, Severus, chef de Slytherin, école d'Hogwarts. Je suis ressortie, direction l'oisellerie, je n'ai rencontre personne, j'ai en fait assez mauvaise conscience d'agir de cette façon détournée, comme un hôte qui profiterait d'une invitation pour fouiller la maison des maîtres de maison, il eût sans doute été plus correct de poser directement la question à Dumbledore, mais je ne sais pas non plus comment il aurait réagi, peut–être aurait–il très mal pris le fait que je soupçonne un de mes collègues de paranoïa furieuse. L'important est maintenant que la réponse n'arrive pas dans d'autres mains que les miennes. D'ailleurs non, je vois Paul dans quelques jours, s'il a terminé, je pourrais ramener ses infos avec moi. J'ai déniché (ahaha) une jolie chouette beige cendrée, j'ai doucement déployé ses ailes afin d'examiner sa ramure qui m'a semblé parfaite pour une course trans–manche, mais l'oiseau a eu l'air un peu effrayé de ce qui pour moi n'était qu'une vérification de routine... j'en ai conclu que personne ici ne devait procéder de cette manière. Peut–être que toutes les chouettes sont excellentes à Hogwarts – un bon point pour eux si c'est le cas, ça me changera des aléas et dysfonctionnements en tout genre du Service Français d'Oisellerie avec une moitié de ses chouettes complètement HS quelque soit l'heure de la journée qu'on choisisse, et l'autre moitié en grève.

**Journal d'Isolfe, 17 septembre**

J'ai prolongé, un peu volontairement, mon premier cours du matin, avec les septièmes années spécialistes. Ils n'arrivaient à comprendre la différence entre actif et passif, très gênant... et je ne voulais pas les laisser partir sur une impasse. J'ai donc repris mes explicitations et tout d'un coup, ça y était, la notion était passée, je n'avais sans doute pas été assez claire. Il était donc 9 heures 15 quand je les ai relâché, j'ai demandé quel cours ils avaient après le mien, DCFM, j'ai décidé de les accompagner afin d'aller m'excuser personnellement auprès du professeur Lupin.

– Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas les laisser partir avant qu'ils aient bien compris et comme ils ont la tête dure, vous avez dû remarquer – il a souri un peu, mais sans grande conviction – et donc nous avons allègrement débordé sur votre cours. Mais je vous promets, c'est la dernière fois. Je me suis tue, attendant qu'il parle, pour m'engueuler, ou m'excuser, mais il restait silencieux – nous étions tous les deux seuls, dans le couloir, les étudiants s'étant installés dans la classe. Il me scrutait attentivement, comme si j'avais changé brusquement, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose d'important qui se serait passé entre nous, mais quoi ? Il a enfin réussi à articuler

– C'est sans importance.

– Encore une fois, je suis désolée, bon, je me sauve, j'ai déjà désorganisé votre cours, je m'en voudrais de continuer à vous faire perdre votre temps. J'ai tourné les talons, j'étais soulagée de me dégager de ses yeux.

**Journal de Remus, 17 septembre**

Ce matin, Isolfe m'a ramené mes étudiants, avec un quart d'heure de retard, elle m' a présenté ses excuses, en me disant " J'ai désorganisé votre cours". Et moi je pensais "Non, depuis hier, c'est ma vie que tu organises". Tout le temps qu'elle a été devant moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la regarder intensément, je lui ai à peine dit trois mots, elle est partie, mal à l'aise, comme si elle s'éloignait d'un fou.

Mais qu'aurais–je pu lui dire ? que j'avais passé le meilleur de ma nuit à penser que je l'aimais, et le pire que je n'en avais pas le droit et que je pourrais jamais tout lui proposer de ce qu'une femme attend d'un homme.

Depuis hier, la question qui se débat en tournoyant dans ma tête : comment vais–je vivre avec en moi la possibilité et l'impossibilité de cet amour ?


	5. 20 au 22 septembre journal de Remus

Hello Léna

Merci pour ta "fidélité au poste".

Voilà donc RL confronté au retour du désir physique.

Une petite correction, Isolfe s'écrit avec un "f".

Isolfe, qui devait s'appeler Isolde, mais j'ai fait une faute de frappe - et celle-ci valait la peine, parce que finalement Isolfe c'est beaucoup plus ... prédestiné.

Et si un jour tu l'entends raconter à Remus et à ...hm ... quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle s'appelle Isolfe à cause d'une erreur de l'état-civil muggle, et bien ce sera à toi de décider laquelle de nous deux possède la bonne version !

**Journal de Remus, 20 septembre**

Je me remets de ma première nuit de pleine lune à Hogwarts, enfin plus exactement la première de ma carrière de professeur. J'ai retrouvé la cabane hurlante et son efficace protection, pas besoin d'en dire plus, la reprise d'une vieille routine, jusqu'à ma mort, comment aurais-je ce courage là ? Et Isolfe maintenant, quelle place puis-je lui offrir, entre mes pleines lunes ?

Je ne me suis pas trop amoché, les chaînes y ont pourvu, quelle infamie de devoir s'enchaîner soi-même, comme si j'étais la pire des brutes.

Mais je suis une brute... une nuit par mois. Et cette nuit délétère déteint sur toutes les autres nuits du mois, sur tous les autres jours du mois.

Dumbledore a prévenu mes étudiants et les autres professeurs que j'étais souffrant, en fait je n'ai manqué qu'une matinée, Minerva m'a regardé avec infiniment de bonté et de peine quand j'ai fait ma réapparition, je me demande si elle me guettait. Elle m' a souri, et m'a gentiment tapé sur l'épaule.

Mes étudiants, du moins certains, ceux auxquels je me suis déjà le plus attaché, ont fait comme si de rien n'était, mais j'ai vu une sorte de compassion aller et venir sur leur visage, en hésitant sur les moyens de s'exprimer. Potter m' envoyé un grand sourire, alors que je l'interrogeais, Brenner et Saint –Just (est-elle sa copine ? ) sont venus me voir à la fin de mon _cours de reprise_, sous un prétexte quelconque, mais Saint-Just, les femmes savent mieux s'y prendre, elles n'ont pas honte de s'adonner à la commisération, s'est arrangée pour prendre sans y toucher des nouvelles de ma santé.

Isolfe Dazurs est à Paris, du moins j'imagine.

Elle rentre après-demain, du moins je crois.

Elle n'aura donc pas été présente lors de mon absence, mais quel con je fais, pourquoi y aurait-elle porté plus d'attention que les autres ?

J'ai arrêté de prendre ma fameuse potion _Luxuris Suppressor_, enfin pour dire les choses moins élégamment et plus abruptement mon truc anti-bandaison. J'ai pourtant encore de quoi m'en préparer des litres et des litres, mais puisque je suis amoureux maintenant, autant l'être totalement, mon cœur et ma tête sont pleins Isolfe depuis quatre jours, pourquoi mon sexe n' aurait-il pas le droit lui aussi à un bain d'azur ?

Ce style persifleur me fait horreur, mais je serais incapable autrement – la crudité des mots est une protection dont j'ai besoin contre moi-même.

En fait, je vais arrêter progressivement, je n'ai pas envie d'imposer à mon corps la gestion de deux phénomènes : les suites de ma transformation et une assez vilaine morsure quand même, que je m'emploie à soigner, secrètement, et le retour à la normale hormonale. Ahaha !

Donc, ce soir, je prends une demi dose, à voir si je vais enregistrer un changement dès cette nuit.

**Journal de Remus, 21 septembre**

RAS.

**Journal de Remus, 22 septembre, matin**

Je me suis réveillé de mes quelques heures de sommeil (de une heure à cinq heures du matin) avec, comme on dit techniquement, une érection matinale, un peu vacillante, je dirais, mais bon pour une _reprise,_ je ne vais pas me plaindre. Surtout que je ne sais _foutrement_ pas quoi en faire.

**Journal de Remus, 22 septembre, le soir**

Isolfe est revenue à midi, en retard d'une matinée, il semble qu'elle ait rencontré Fudge à Paris, en visite chez son homologue français et que tous deux aient décidé de la retenir. A peine rentrée, elle s'est précipitée chez Dumbledore. Au déjeuner, Minerva m'a dit qu'elle avait envoyé une chouette express hier soir pour prévenir de son retard, ainsi que diverses consignes à remettre aux différents étudiants qu'elle aurait dû avoir en cours ce matin. C'est Hagrid qui a fait la surveillance... Je me demande ce que ça a donné, et comment il a supporté toute une matinée d'enfermement ? En tout cas, Minerva m'a dit avoir apprécié l'organisation du professeur Dazurs.

Durant toute cette conversation, mon cœur, comme s'il avait peur que j'ai oublié Isolfe, m'envoyait de grands coups alarmés, qui me commotionnaient tout le corps, et ont fini par m'ébranler le sexe.

Plus tard, je l'ai vue, enfin entrevue, en salle des prof, elle avait l'air agité et anxieux, elle m'a balancé un bonjour, point barre, et s'est précipitée en dehors de la salle. J'ai interrogé Filius qui corrigeait des copies en baillant et en prenant son temps, lui, il m'a expliqué que le professeur Dazurs s'était faite coincer – il marque une pause et m'envoie un clin d'œil, serait-ce une plaisanterie masculine ? - par son ancien chef à Paris, qui a l'air de considérer qu'elle est toujours sa collaboratrice et qu'il en avait profité pour lui refiler un dossier à boucler avant demain soir. D'où son retard ce matin, avec la bénédiction de Fudge et de Berlacaron, le ministre français de la magie. – Vous comprenez donc que notre collègue soit stressée, à mon avis elle va y passer sa nuit.

_**Voilà, fin de cette livraison. Merci aux lecteurs que seraient venus s'aventurer dans les "Journeaux croisés" de me dire ce qu'ils en pensent ! **_


	6. 23 septembre 3 octobre

Léna

Mille mercis pour ton vibrant plaidoyer en faveur de mon texte !

Eiream

Pour ce qui est du nombre de reviews, ma fic ne fait pas la course à l'Audimat, heureusement pour elle, sans cela j'aurais déjà été virée ! Et puis, celles que je reçois sont constructives et savent venir me titiller.

D'ailleurs à propos de titillements, Lupin désespéré **et** un rien paresseux ? Désespéré, trois fois oui. Mais pour la paresse, j'ai du mal à voir ce qui dans le texte peut amener à un tel jugement.... J'imagine qu'il existe autant de déclinaisons du personnage que de fans, mais Canis Lupus x Guézannis (variété hybride de Canis Lupus Rowlingis) n'est pas du genre glandeur ; - )

Je suis ravie qu'Isolfe te fasse rire, Isolfe qui aime bien penser d'elle qu'elle a un sacré sens de l'humour.

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous allez apprécier la suite, un peu plus isolfique que rémusienne, avec une petite dose de Snape pour pimenter le tout.

Journal d'Isolfe, 23 septembre, soir, très tard 

Paul, tu es un véritable, un infect salaud ! Ton foutu dossier est bouclé, en plus c'est assez peaufiné (chiadé pour reprendre ton distingué vocabulaire). Je viens de te l'envoyer par chouette express, il y a trois heures, et déjà je me demande s'il n'est pas rempli de bourdes.

J'aurais préféré le faire parvenir par LIMACEON (**LI**aisons **MA**giques **Ce**lées **On**dulatoires _NDLR),_ ç'aurait été plus rapide, mais bien sûr pas de ces nouvelles techniques à Hogwarts !

Ce serait d'ailleurs intéressant de voir les équipes du COLIMACEON ( **C**ircuit d'**O**rientation des **LI**aisons **MA**giques **Ce**lées **On**dulatoires _NDLR)_ débarquer ici pour procéder à leurs installations et voir la tête de l'ultra-conservateur pur-sang de Snape devant ce déploiement magico- technologique ; peut-être s' étranglerait-il enfin ?

En tout cas, tu n'as pas intérêt à me refaire le coup chaque mois, parce que je ne refiche plus les pieds à Paris, et tu te débrouilleras tout seul avec Berlacaron, ça te donnera l'occasion de te creuser la cervelle, pour une fois.

Bon enfin, c'est fini maintenant, et voyons voir, ça me fera un énoncé tout prêt pour les exams de fin de trimestre, il me suffira de changer quelques données, même pas besoin de simplifier quoi que ce soit, c'est l'enfance de l'art, leur truc, bon sang incapable de faire ça tous seuls, de véritables chefs...

**Journal d'Isolfe, 26 septembre. **

J'ai reçu ce matin la réponse de Paul.

Il n'a évidemment pas voulu se servir d'un oiseau du ministère, donc c'est une chouette lambda qui est parvenue jusqu'à ma table et qui avait l'air d'avoir zoné au-dessus la Manche pendant des heures. Snape nous a lancé à elle et à moi, un regard débordant de supériorité, carrément infect. Pour la peine, j'ai prodigué de constantes attentions à mon volatile tout au long du petit déjeuner, il s'est réconforté sur mon épaule. Je crois même que je vais l'accompagner à l'oisellerie, il serait capable de ne jamais la trouver et de mourir d'épuisement aux abords d'Hogwarts ou de se faire dévorer par Mrs Norris, le chat du concierge, encore un sacre hurluberlu, il va falloir que je lui consacre un bout de ce journal un de ces quatre. Il a toute sa place dans ma galeries de caractères... Parce qu'il faut être sacrément givré pour donner à son chat un nom de femme, ou d'épouse ? Mrs Norris !!!

J'avais glissé l'enveloppe dans ma poche, près de ma baguette et je n'ai pas eu le temps de la ressortir avant ce soir. Maintenant, ça y est, j'en sais un peu plus sur l'ami Severus, et je ressens un sentiment mélangé, contrarié, entre admiration et réserve, voire déception. Je souhaiterais ne voir en lui qu'un héros, mais comment oublier le Snape quotidien qui nous sert toujours la même soupe : injustice, mépris, sous-entendus et brutalité, favoritisme éhonté pour sa maison, malhonnêteté intellectuelle etc etc etc.

A première vue, la missive de Paul était anodine, le compte-rendu d'un pince-fesse au ministère et tous les potins qu'on peut récupérer dans ce genre d'endroit.

Infiniment distrayant, je dois dire que j'ai appris plein de choses marrantes, notamment que Berlacaron intriguait pour faire nommer - et rémunérer - son épouse, Clara, à un poste prestigieux et totalement inutile à la section des Affaires Judiciaires et Magiques, dans le style "Chargé de missions exceptionnelles auprès du premier secrétaire du directeur du cabinet du secrétaire général ...." Elle que tous les collaborateurs de son mari surnomment Clara Rovescia, car elle n'est même pas fichue de tenir sa baguette à l'endroit.

Quand j'ai eu terminé ce premier niveau de lecture, sans doute pas de la plume de Paul d'ailleurs, ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle sans cela, je pense que c'est à Henri Berraire que je dois ce compte-rendu, je suis passé au second.

Lors de mon passage à Paris, Paul m'avait filé (en plus de son fichu rapport) la formule à employer, en association avec mon propre mot de passe – le ministère m'a conservé mon niveau d'accréditation – j'ai récité le tout et j'ai vu les mots que je venais de lire se modifier et se réarranger entre eux, cet étrange ballet codé qui me fascine toujours autant. Et donc j'avais maintenant sous les yeux le véritable objet de cet envoi, avec toutes ses mentions d'usage :

Confidentiel, diffusion ultra restreinte, à recoder immédiatement après lecture, tout contrevenant considéré comme coupable de haute trahison et soumis aux peines en vigueur

... j'en aurais presque froid dans le dos, alors que ce n'est pas la première fois que je manipule des documents de ce type.

Et puis, je sais que Dumbledore est au courant, Minerva idem, donc vraiment pas de quoi fouetter un chat – je n'ai donc pas trop de scrupules à consigner les grandes lignes de ce rapport dans mon journal, mais je vais tout de même appliquer un niveau de protection supplémentaire à mes travaux d'écriture de ce soir.

Severus Snape a donc mis ses talents au service de Voldemort pendant un certain nombre d'années. A vrai dire, dès qu'il eut quitté Hogwarts en qualité de brillantissime diplômé en potions, fidèle en cela à la tradition familiale – et l'eut réintégré au bout de deux mois, en qualité de brillantissisme, et détesté, professeur de potions. Suit le résumé des actions auxquelles il participa durant sa période sombre, encore qu'il se soit apparemment tenu à l'écart des véritables campagnes de prédation – jouant plutôt le rôle de conseiller et d'organisateur. Puis au bout de quelques années, il abandonne le rôle de mange-mort, en fait 18 mois avant la disparition (défaite ? ) de Voldemort consécutive au double assassinat des parents de Potter – et la survie inexplicable de ce bébé qui a grandi et que je croise tous les jours dans les couloirs... et que Snape déteste si fort...

Le rapport précise que les motifs de sa défection n'ont jamais été éclaircis – s'agissait-il d'une véritable repentance et de la volonté de rejoindre "le camp du bien" ou d'une vengeance envers Voldemort qui ne l'aurait pas assez bien traité ? Le bonhomme a l'air d'être si fragile affectivement, sans cela il ne serait pas aussi infect - j'imagine aisément que le moindre relâchement dans l'attention que le Seigneur Noir lui portait ait pu le faire basculer radicalement.

Et maintenant, il joue les agents doubles.

Après l'affaire Potter, le ministère de la magie britannique l'a en effet convaincu de retrouver ce qui restait des partisans de Voldemort (au nombre desquels Lucius Malfoy, le père de l'insupportable Draco) et de leur proposer de se mettre à leur service – en les aidant à reconstituer leur réseau et leur base.

J'imagine que Snape a été testé dans tous les sens avant d'être réexpédié là-bas, et donc qu'il a été jugé que son "revirement" se basait sur des motivations claires et honnêtes, et par sur un simple question d'ego blessé. Donc mea culpa pour mes insinuations préalables.

Mais les ministres et leurs conseillers ne sont pas à l'abri de grosses conneries...

Quant à la mesure dans laquelle le réseau de Voldemort est opérationnel aujourd'hui et à son degré de dangerosité, le rapport ne dit rien, soit que Paul n'ait pas eu accès aux informations disponibles, soit que côté français on n'en sache rien. Ce qui me paraît tout de même peu probable, car il existe un Département International de la Coopération Magique qui sert à cela, ou alors, c'est à désespérer de tout !

Puisque ces foutus criminels ont des contacts et des affidés dans tous les pays.

Et notamment en France, où les agents du ministère continuent à surveiller de très près le fameux Alexandre Lan Bruye, je suis bien placée pour le savoir puisque Paul avait été chargé il y a trois ans de tracer les flux financiers transitant par les divers coffres, muggles ou non, de ce monsieur et qu'il m'avait choisie pour travailler avec lui sur ce dossier technique et brûlant. Nous avions ainsi contribué à désorganiser, à la marge, ces circuits de financement, - bien sûr sans réussir à les mettre à plat. Nous nous étions même rapprochés du tout jeune service TracFric mis au point par les muggles. Si ces derniers ont des paradis fiscaux pour faire évaporer leur argent sale, les magiques eux disposent de certains coffres à sorts tout aussi efficaces qui font disparaître les pièces d'or et d'argent à un endroit pour les faire réapparaître à un autre. Néanmoins, il reste toujours quelques traces pour qui sait bien regarder. Paul et moi avions failli y laisser nos yeux et nous avions été surnommés les C.O. (les Cherchent l'Oseille – quel bonheur d'avoir des collègues spirituels...).

Voilà, je repense à Benedikt, n'est-ce pas à l'occasion de cette mission que je l'avais rencontré ?

Zut, j'arrête avant d'avoir trop mal et je reviens à Snape. Je ne peux que l'admirer, car il a fait montre d'un sacré courage : culotté quand même de tourner le dos à Voldemort et ensuite revenir faire amende honorable - c'est vraiment empiler les risques et concrètement cela revient à jouer sa vie en permanence. Ou alors rejoindre une seconde fois les rangs du lord Noir était peut-être pour lui la seule façon d'assurer sa survie, car j'imagine que la troupe ne peut accepter une seule défection – surtout que celle de Snape s'est produite quand ils étaient quasiment au maximum de leur puissance - et que, ne serait-ce que pour l'exemple, tout traître doit être liquidé.

Mais s'il était deux fois double et que, trahissant apparemment Voldemort, il soit en fait en train de jouer contre le ministère, et que sa prétendue défection et que son retour aient été prévus dès le départ...

Cette double hypocrisie et cette trahison sophistiquée cadreraient bien avec le Snape qu'Hogwarts connaît et subit. Car il me fait horreur, et me dégoûte presque quand j'entends mes étudiants (non Slytherin bien sûr) se plaindre de lui, et de la terreur qu'il se plaît à faire régner pendant ses cours, les démotivant et empêchant les talents de se révéler... Quel professeur est-ce que cela ?

J'apprends également qu'il obtenu son diplôme en 1972, le rapport citant nommément certains de ses condisciples : Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin... Tiens donc, je n'aurais jamais songé que ces deux-là pussent avoir le même âge, je pensais que Snape avait au moins quarante ans... Est-ce pour cela qu'il le déteste aussi profondément ?

Et quand je pense qu'il a eu le culot de me dire que Lupin n'était pas net ! Mon collègue de DCFM joue-t-il également les agents doubles ? dissimule-t-il aussi de noirs secrets ? Porterait- il lui aussi au creux du bras la marque de Voldemort ?

**Journal d'Isolfe, 27 septembre**

Je me suis assise volontairement à côté de Snape au petit-déjeuner, Hagrid, qui pour une fois était là, en a renversé sa tasse de surprise et Mac Go a dû neutraliser l'inondation d'un coup de baguette car tous les regards des élèves s'étaient brusquement tourné vers nous.

Snape, imperturbable devant tout ce remue-ménage, a affiché un sourire plein de fatuité. Il a dû lire sur mon visage une sorte d'admiration mitigée, difficile de faire autrement après ma lecture d'hier. Mais il n'a retenu que le côté admiratif.

Je n'ai pas voulu soutenir trop longtemps son regard tant il me semblait que ses yeux sombres étaient capables d'extraire de mon cerveau les mots du rapport le concernant et de les afficher sur mon visage, les offrant à la lecture de tous et faisant la preuve de ma duplicité.

Et pourtant je ressentais le besoin d'être proche de lui, besoin de côtoyer un sombre héros ? J'abandonne l'analyse.

Lupin est arrivé peu après, son regard tout de suite sur moi, tout de suite repris, comme un irritant secret. Il est allé se mettre le plus loin possible de la paire que je formais ce matin avec Snape. J'abandonne l'analyse.

**Journal d'Isolfe, 3 octobre.**

En sortant de mon dernier cours de la matinée, je me suis trouvée nez à nez avec Dumbledore, qui avait l'air de flâner dans les couloirs, sans but précis.

Enfin, peut-être prend-il la température des lieux.

Evidemment le brouhaha estudiantin qui accompagne chaque sortie de classe, enfin les miennes (je les ai vu s'échapper du donjon de Snape, leurs mines sont toujours abattues, bon sang le père Severus ne peut donc pas leur apprendre la recette d'une potion hilarante, pour changer...) s'est immédiatement dissipé, à croire que Dumbledore venait de lancer un général SS (Silentis Scholasticus).

Mais ce serait lui faire injure que d'insinuer qu'il pourrait avoir besoin de ce genre de trucs obtenir le silence. Son autorité naturelle y suffit amplement, d'autant plus efficace qu'elle est bienveillante. Nous nous sommes donc salués, je pensais que nous ne ferions que nous croiser, mais en fait il a commencé à me parler.

Je me suis tout de suite enfoncée dans l'anxiété, il avait sûrement des remarques à me faire concernant mes cours, dans le style et-si-on-faisait-le-point-après-un-mois...

Fausse alerte, il a commencé à me parler de Paul Lebrant, et du fait que celui-ci était proposé pour l'ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe.

– Effectivement, ai-je répondu, Monsieur Lebrant a été décoré de la troisième classe il y a un peu plus d'un an.

Après avoir fait des pieds et des mains, et avoir passé des journées entières à peaufiner son dossier et à actionner tous ses contacts. Et ça ne m'étonne pas qu'après l'avoir obtenu, il se soit immédiatement lancé à la conquête de l'étape suivante. Je suis sûre que si je n'avais pas quitté son service, j'aurais été trempée, de gré ou de force, dans ses combines.

- Et pensez-vous qu'il ait de bonnes chances d'obtenir ce nouveau grade ?

Dumbledore m'a répondu qu'il n'en doutait pas, et que Fudge avait donné un avis extrêmement favorable, sur la base d'un rapport de travail excellent, lui ayant été remis, à lui et à Berlacaron, il y a quelques jours.

– Je pensais que cela vous ferait plaisir de l'apprendre. Après tout, n'avez pas été sa collaboratrice la plus proche ?

Dumbledore me sourit amicalement.

- Et maintenant, vous m'excusez professeur Dazurs, je dois aller dire un mot à votre collègue Lupin. Il me tape gentiment sur l'épaule, et me laisse reprendre ma progression vers mon bureau.

Ce n'est que durant l'après-midi, à un moment où je parle de _rapport_ d'audit à mes étudiants, que je percute enfin (heureux les simples d'esprit, ils mettront trois bonnes heures à comprendre les insinuations les plus évidentes). Ce fameux rapport, qui vaut à Paul les bonnes grâces de Fudge, c'est le mien, celui qui m'a valu une nuit blanche il y a quelques jours ! Merde, merde, merde, Isolfe, tu t'es encore faite avoir. Zélé petit soldat qui travaille aux décorations de son général.

Je manque d'étrangler de dépit, je dois dissimuler la colère que j'éprouve contre ma propre stupidité derrière une fausse quinte de toux, je m'excuse auprès de mes étudiants et m'accorde une pause de trois minutes dans le couloir.

Et là, je vois surgir brusquement Lupin et sa bruyante troupe de troisièmes années, qui sortent de leur classe. Ah, c'est vraiment réussi. Ils passent en me dévisageant, j'ai soudain peur qu'ils me confondent avec je ne sais quel monstre qu'ils partent traquer à l'extérieur, heureusement Lupin leur ordonne d'avancer, ouf, il hésite un quart de seconde, et se rapproche de moi – j'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, serai-je un aimant ?

Il possède habituellement une démarche très spéciale, fluide et efficace, extrêmement concentrée, mais là, il avait opté pour une approche plus louvoyante.

Il m'a demandé si tout était OK, je lui ai répondu que oui, une quinte de toux qu'il m'avait semblé préférable de faire passer en dehors de la présence des mes étudiants. J'ai vu ses yeux s'abaisser sur mes mains, cherchait-il un mouchoir tâché de sang ? Flûte, quel besoin avais-je eu d'en rajouter ?

Après son départ (Bien alors je vous laisse, je les emmène examiner de près des kreignos des bois), je me suis autorisée deux questions.

- Pourquoi cet homme a-t-il en permanence l'air d'être planqué derrière lui-même ?

- Et pourquoi est-ce le seul à me faire comprendre qu'il respire le même air que moi ?

Bon, j'ai avalé la pilule du rapport, quand il sera officiellement nommé, j'enverrai un mot de félicitations à Paul, _à double tranchant_.

**Journal de Remus, 3 octobre.**

Dumbledore m'attendait à la sortie de mon dernier cours du matin. Je me suis aperçu indirectement de sa présence parce que mes élèves se sont brusquement tus lorsqu'ils ont ouvert la porte de la salle. J'ai levé les yeux de mon tas de papiers et j'ai aperçu Albus qui pointant son index vers moi, puis vers lui, semblait de demander la permission de venir me rejoindre. Je me suis bien sûr porté à sa rencontre. Nous nous sommes salués, il m'a précisé qu'il venait de rencontrer le professeur Dazurs, marquant ensuite une très légère pause, pour me donner la possibilité d'émettre un commentaire. Ce que j'ai fait, avec mon brio habituel.

- Ah, ai-je donc dit .

Curieusement, Albus a répondu

– Bien, fort bien.

comme si je venais de réussir un test difficile. Bref du Dumbledore, tout craché. Je ne saurais jamais ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Mais il avait déjà repris.

– Remus, allons faire un tour, vous voulez bien, il fait un temps splendide. N'ayez crainte, je ne vous prends que dix minutes.

Il vérifie que j'ai rassemblé toutes mes affaires, fait un premier pas, attend que je me mette à mon niveau - j'admire la précision et la sollicitude de la manœuvre – et nous commençons à marcher. Il nous fait passer par une des portes latérales, en deux minutes, nous sommes dehors, au soleil.

- Que pensez-vous de Jason Mac Neil, Remus ?

Sa question ne me surprend qu'à moitié, mais je décide tout de même de tâter le terrain

– Eh bien, oui, on peut penser certaines choses de cet étudiant.

- Ttt, Remus, je vous en prie, au but. Je suis persuadé que vous avez des choses précises à me dire.

– Oui, mais je crains de vous livrer un jugement bien prématuré, je ne l'ai en cours que depuis un mois...

– Et moi, professeur Lupin je le connais depuis plus de six ans. Donc, n'ayez crainte, je saurais faire la part des choses. Et puis, vous avez dû prendre connaissance de son dossier, non ?

Evidemment, j'ai lu son dossier, le sien et tous les autres. La remarque de Dumbledore, dans laquelle j'ai cru déceler une trace d'impatience, d'énervement me fait bêtement mal. Lupin, Lupin, arrête, réponds lui plutôt, ou il va vraiment finir par désespérer de toi.

– C'est un très bon élément, il est très doué pour les Forces du Mal...

Dumbledore sourit, il a bien sûr remarqué que je n'ai pas employé l'expression complète _Défense contre_ les Forces du Mal, nous sommes donc bien sur la même longueur d'ondes.

- Je le soupçonne d'ailleurs, vu le niveau qu'il possède déjà, d'avoir pratiqué la matière, hm à l'extérieur, en dehors de la stricte surveillance qu'un professeur de DCFM doit exercer sur ses étudiants, donc sans filet si je puis dire.

– Pratique non autorisée de la magie en dehors de l'école, diriez-vous ?

– Peut-être, mais Jason a maintenant 17 ans, donc le problème ne se pose plus...

Ce qui continue à m'intriguer, par contre, c'est son choix de matière Aspic : pourquoi diable a-t-il choisi Potions, en revenant sur son choix initial il y a à peine 15 jours, alors que de toute évidence, c'est bien la magie noire qui est son unique centre d'intérêt. J'ai d'abord pensé – Je m'arrête, ai-je bien besoin de raconter cela à Dumbledore ?

– Et bien, Remus, quelque chose ne va pas ? Je reprends, hésitant, puis finalement soulagé de pouvoir lui en parler.

– Hm, j'ai tout d'abord pensé que Jason avait choisi Potions pour éviter de m'avoir comme professeur plus de dix heures par semaine, enfin, vous comprenez, à cause de ma lycanthropie. J'ai cru qu'il m'avait percé à jour, après tout il a suffisamment de talents pour que cela soit possible...

- Et maintenant, vous le pensez toujours ? – la voix de Dumbledore est nette, rapide, à la limite de la brusquerie. Volontairement, je lui réponds sur le même registre.

– Non. Aujourd'hui je pense, non, je suis convaincu qu'il préfère apprendre ce qu'il lui reste à maîtriser sous un autre patronage que le mien, de façon plus clandestine, plus... dévoyée.

– Bien, bien Remus, votre analyse rejoint la mienne. Alors voici ce que je vous propose : surveillez le discrètement, sachez où il va et qui il rencontre. Ne m'en veuillez pas si je vous donne l'impression de prendre la main sur vous, d'être hm brutalement directif, mais faites-vous aider d'Arthur Brenner, j'imagine qu'un mois vous a suffit à prendre la mesure de ce garçon ... plutôt exceptionnel.

– Oui, je peux d'ores et déjà dire qu'il est le meilleur élève que j'ai jamais eu. Il est droit dans ses bottes, il sera un auror remarquable. Et qui plus, un caractère d'accès facile, humain, chaleureux.

Dumbledore perçoit-il une trace d'envie dans mon intonation ? Sans doute, et il doit comprendre pourquoi. Oui, Arthur est humain, véritablement lui. Notre conversation doit être achevée, car Dumbledore me souhaite un bon appétit et s'éloigne rapidement.

Demain, je convoquerai Arthur dans mon bureau, je lui demanderai dans un premier temps son impression sur le fameux Jason et je sais déjà que son opinion rejoindra celle de Dumbledore et la mienne, et ensuite, eh bien, nous verrons ensemble comment procéder et nous partager cette mission de surveillance.

Je rejoins la grande salle, je viens de me rendre compte que je crevais de faim, bizarre, c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive à Hogwarts, auparavant bien sûr, la faim était une sensation commune, du moins en dehors de mes erratiques périodes d'emploi.

Je me demande si Isolfe s'est remise de sa quinte de toux ? Comme je regardais ses mains tout à l'heure, la peau dévoilée, plus privée que le visage, quand on parle à quelqu'un, on regarde son visage, non ? pas ses mains. Et en regardant ses mains, on s'approche de son intimité. Et quand on est Remus Lupin, on s'imagine les mains d'Isolfe Dazurs sur ...

- Hé, Lupin, bon sang, vous ne regardez jamais devant vous quand vous marchez ?

Vector est devant moi, c'est à dire _vraiment_ devant moi, à quelques centimètres, et encore c'est parce qu'il a fait un pas en arrière, car je viens de lui rentrer dedans, je ne l'avais pas vu, les mains d'Isolfe étaient posées, douces et tendres, sur mes yeux.

Je bafouille une excuse, je dois faire de l'humour sans m'en rendre compte, car Vector éclate de rire.

– Ok, ok , Lupin, y pas d'mal... Il me tapote le creux du code – je ne m'appelle pas Snape.... –

Avez-vous déjeuné ?

C'est la voix de Minerva, je m'aperçois alors qu'elle se tient aux côtés de Sebastian, et qu'elle a donc assisté à toute la scène. Je sens ma bouche s'affaisser, bêtement.

– Euh, non, pas encore... Mais j'y vais !

- De votre pas décidé... Là c'est à nouveau Vector, je me laisse aller à rire avec lui, puis je les quitte et je suis bien obligé de m'installer à côté d'Isolfe Dazurs, car c'est la seule assise à la table des profs.

Je perçois un léger tremblement, autour de moi, en moi, je suis incapable de le dire. Elle me sourit.

– Chic, un voisin de bonne compagnie, j'étais justement en train de me dire que je devais avoir l'air un peu bête, toute seule ici, alors qu'eux, là-bas, ils sont si nombreux...

Son menton désigne les tablées d'étudiants.

– Alors, comment vont les kreignos ? Tous exterminés ?

- Non, notre expédition était purement pacifique, en fait le but était que chaque étudiant en capture un hm spécimen vivant, nous les étudierons en détail demain. Ils ne sont pas particulièrement dangereux, donc ils constituent un bon ...hm matériel pédagogique.

– Et qui n'a pas attrapé le sien ?

– Trois ou quatre, je crois.

– Neville Longbottom, j'imagine. La répartie est venue brusquement, mais sans aucune trace de moquerie, ou de mépris, au contraire j' y ai perçu une sorte de concentration douloureuse.

– Oui, Neville notamment. J'ai eu l'impression que nous allions continuer à parler de lui, et puis non, elle change de sujet.

- Enfin, je connais mieux les kreignos de l'estran, vous savez à Hauteville, hm un des équivalents français d'Hogwarts, enfin équivalent je ne sais pas si c'est le terme exact, l'organisation est très différente, vous voyez là-bas, c'est l'égalitarisme républicain, il n'y a pas ce drôle de système de maisons, et cette compétition entre elles.

– J'ai entendu dire que là bas, c'était tous contre tous, férocement individualiste. Elle hoche vivement la tête.

– Oui, vous avez tout à fait raison, finalement ce n'est pas mieux, pire peut-être même. Bon, où en étais-je ? Elle pose ses coudes sur la table, et ses doigts sur ses joues. Je suis soudainement ému, ses mains sont sur son visage, je n'ai plus besoin de choisir entre l'un ou l'autre, je déglutis, je lui réponds.

– Les kreignos de l'estran, à Hauteville, j'imagine que là-bas il y a plus de plages que d'arbres.

– Et plus de rochers que d'arbres... et plus de vase que de rochers. Bref, l'idéal pour ces petites bêtes. Il fallait toujours se livrer à une sérieuse opération de décontamination avant d'aller se baigner. Et plus on décontaminait, plus il y en avait. Maintenant je soupçonne Teignouse, c'était le surnom de Marc-Antoine Tecticien, le directeur de Hauteville, enfin quand j'étais là-bas, d'en avoir introduit des quantités, afin d'avoir, comme disiez-vous, du matériel pédagogique, en abondance et bon marché. Après, quand on était en septième année, on transplanait directement dans l'eau, mais gare au choc, l'eau n'est jamais très chaude au large, et évidemment interdiction absolue de la réchauffer, _Calidaqua_ est un sort pourtant très efficace.

Elle rit, pour elle, les yeux abandonnés à ses souvenirs, je l'observe, enfuie dans son rire, si loin de moi. Mais elle se reglisse tout aussi vite dans son rôle de voisine de table.

Dites-moi, Remus, (tiens, elle a renoncé à l'appellation officielle de Professeur Lupin, cela veut-il dire que j'ai le droit de l'appeler Isolfe ? ), quel crédit accordez-vous à toutes ces rumeurs, vous savez des hm magiciens noirs qui se livreraient à des manipulations génétiques sur les créatures maléfiques afin d'en mettre au point de plus sophistiquées et de plus nocives ? On dit que certains auraient capturé des généticiens muggles, évidemment l'imperius, afin de les obliger à travailler pour eux. Et effectivement certains ont disparu, un peu partout dans le monde, un en France notamment.

– Un en Grande Bretagne, trois aux Etats-Unis, un autre au Japon...

- Donc, vous êtes au courant ?

– Oui, c'est un minimum, pour un prof de DCFM, vous ne croyez pas ? (Dieux du ciel, Lupin, as-tu toujours besoin d'être si susceptible ? Elle t'offre un sujet de conversation en or massif, et je suis presque certain qu'elle l'a choisi exprès – elle aurait pu te parler économie, pour mettre en évidence tes lacunes, comme l'aurait fait Snape à sa place... et au lieu de cela, elle te fait parler de ce que tu connais le mieux).

– C'est terrifiant, cette appropriation de talents à des fins dévoyées, cette perversion, c'est du mal absolu. Comment peut-on poursuivre de tels buts.... Je ne comprendrais jamais.

Un très léger tremblement vient de passer sur le coin droite de sa bouche, il fallait l'observer très attentivement pour le voir surgir, puis disparaître.

– Les Amagiques les ont recherché, mais sans les trouver et pour une fois, en évitant tout battage médiatique. Je pense qu'ils ont du prendre contact avec les magiques, mais tout cela est top secret, de leur côté j'entends....

– Vous savez, ici, côté hm magique, cela ne se sait pas beaucoup non plus, heureusement.

– Et techniquement, comment vous voyez la chose ? vous devez bien avoir une idée du mélange qui serait le plus redoutable ???

Je sens mes sourcils se froncer, est-ce simplement de la curiosité de sa part, ou cherche-t-elle à se renseigner à je ne sais quelle fin ? Je deviens parano, Isolfe, une partisane de la magie noire ? Impossible, comment pourrais-je la sentir si bienveillante, si c'était le cas ?

- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Elle se mord les lèvres, durement. - Excusez-moi, je vous importune, vous n'avez peut-être pas envie de parler boulot.

Je réponds – Non. Et je n'arrive pas à dire la suite, que non, je n'ai pas envie, pas maintenant, de parler de la noirceur du monde, magique ou pas, avec elle. Elle se tait, nous achevons notre repas en silence. Elle s'est mise à penser à autre chose, qu'elle ne me fera pas partager.

**Journal d'Isolfe, 3 octobre, le soir**

J'ai parlé d'Hauteville avec le professeur Lupin. Au bout d'un moment je me suis tue, je me suis évadée là-bas. J'ai revu tous les paysages, la teinte opalescente de l'eau qui monte jusque dans le ciel et le transforme en espace aquatique.

Toutes ces années insulaires vécues avec la magnifique et persévérante protection de la mer tout autour de moi.

Il y a des jours où le lac d'Hogwarts ne me suffit plus, ce pauvre substitut d'eau douce.

Aurais-je un jour une maison au bord de la mer ?


	7. 7 octobre 10 octobre

**Journal d'Isolfe, 7 octobre, le soir. **

Crise de larme généralisée à mon réveil, en fait tout a commencé parce que je me suis flanquée par terre en me levant.

Et ce stupide incident – je ne me suis même pas fait mal – a suffi pour me propulser dans des sanglots incontrôlés (snif snif) pendant une bonne demi-heure. Pas la peine de préciser sur quoi, sur qui je sanglotais ainsi, autant économiser l'encre.

Evidemment après, j'étais à la bourre, douche en vitesse, habillage, n'importe quoi, vérification dans le miroir, parfait, sur mes joues les habituelles marbrures rouges ont déjà disparu (à croire que je pleure du sang parfois....), mais les yeux sont restés absurdement brillants, irrités. J'espère ne rencontrer personne.

J'avais finalement mal calculé mon coup, en arrivant en bas de mon escalier, j'aperçus Mac Go qui descendait le sien et qui, me voyant, me fit un signe de la main.

Pas moyen de faire demi-tour, je me dirige vers elle et, inévitablement, la première chose qu'elle remarque sont mes yeux rouges.

Je pensais qu'en bonne Britannique, elle ne ferait aucun commentaire, mais elle fronce les sourcils, et pendant une toute petite fraction de seconde j'ai l'impression qu'une de ses mains va se poser sur mon avant-bras. Ce geste, qui n'a pourtant pas eu lieu, me surprend et me touche infiniment, au point que j'aurai envie de me remettre à pleurer !

- Eh bien, eh bien professeur Dazurs, vous avez l'air de quelqu'un qui a de gros soucis ! Son intonation est brusque, mais il me semble que c'est justement parce qu'elle a compris qu'une approche plus douce risquerait de déclencher une nouvelle crise de larmes.

– Est-ce un problème avec vos cours ? vos étudiants ? un collègue ? J'ai la gorge serrée, au point de en rien pouvoir dire. Je me mords les lèvres, la douleur a le mérite de faire passer mon envie de pleurer, j'avale du sang.

Elle insiste – Répondez-moi, si votre problème concerne Hogwarts, vous avez le devoir d'en parler, à moi ou à Dumbledore, mais il se trouve que ce matin c'est moi qui suis devant vous ; s'il s'agit d'une question personnelle, alors effectivement vous avez le choix, vous taire ou en parler ; je vous conseillerais d'en parler, c'est le meilleur moyen de relativiser les choses, sachez que je suis prête à vous écouter, maintenant ou plus tard .

Je la regarde, surprise de ce discours, de cette aide qu'elle me propose, et qui ne cadre pas avec l'idée que je me faisais d'elle.

– Je croyais hm que vous étiez une adepte du never explain, never complain "...

Elle répond brutalement – Cette maxime est un concentré de stupidité britannique, ce n'est pas comme ça que les humains fonctionnent. Croyez-moi, j'ai fait la bêtise d'y croire dur comme fer à un moment de ma vie et je l'ai longtemps regretté. Alors, que décidez-vous ? Mais venez, installons-nous, à cette heure nous serons seules et tranquilles, si qui n'est pas si fréquent dans cette maison !

Elle rit, je souris, je la suis et nous prenons place à la table des professeurs, l'une en face de l'autre.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ? Vos cours ? Je ne pense pas, Dumbledore et moi avons un excellent retour sur votre travail. Vous êtes même détestée par un certain nombre de Slytherin, ce qui pour moi est la marque des excellents professeurs, Lupin est également dans votre cas, vous voyez Albus a vu juste avec ses nouvelles recrues !

J'ai suffisamment récupéré pour me lancer, je n'ai certes pas l'intention de tout lui dire, de divulguer ce chagrin qui est tout ce qui me reste à chérir.

– C'est un sujet personnel, une _ peine de cœur _ (je le dis en français, cela fera plus frivole) dont hm j'ai du mal à m'alléger. Quand cela vous tombe dessus, c'est beaucoup de douleur à ingurgiter en une seule fois et je n'y suis pas encore arrivée, de temps en temps j'avale encore de travers ! Mais je suis vos conseils, je confie tout cela à mon journal ! J'essaie simplement de ne pas trop m'apitoyer sur moi-même.

- Non, j'avais cru remarquer que ce n'est effectivement pas votre genre !

Elle me sourit à nouveau, plus chaleureusement que tout à l'heure, son visage s'est débarrassé de toute brusquerie ou sévérité, comme d'un vêtement trop lourd trop longtemps supporté.

C'est finalement la première fois que je la regarde vraiment. J'avais toujours été un peu sur la défensive à son égard, je pensais qu'elle me considérait comme un oiseau rare, une sorte d'hurluberlue trop originale pour convenir à Hogwarts.

Elle reprend, entre temps le petit déjeuner est apparu sur notre table et nous commençons à manger.

– Donc, vous aussi vous appartenez au club des diaristes. Elle continue d'un air songeur – Moi idem, je pense que nous formons, nous, les professeurs de Hogwarts, une bande de névrosés, tous plus neurasthéniques les uns que les autres, et que nous avons besoin de cet exutoire !

Je lui rétorque que le fait de traiter ses névroses en les confiant au papier est déjà une bonne étape sur le chemin de la guérison. Elle acquiesce à cette idée et ajoute

– Néanmoins, si tous ces écrits devaient un jour être rassemblés et publiés, ils bénéficieraient sûrement d'un classement X ! et arriveraient donc dans le top ten des ventes.

J'éclate de rire.

– Vous croyez vraiment !

– J'en suis sûre et cela serait prodigieusement distrayant de découvrir ce que nous pensons les uns des autres...

Nous réfléchissons toutes les deux à cette perspective, je nous imagine, elle et moi, ce soir en train de retranscrire et d'analyser notre conversation. Je songe également à Remus, se livre-t-il aussi à ce genre d'exercice ? Si oui, qu'écrit-il à mon sujet ?

Je sursaute brusquement car j'entends la voix de Minerva, comme une prolongation de mes pensées.

– Bonjour, professeur Lupin, venez, asseyez vous à côté de moi, le professeur Dazurs et moi avons une question à vous poser, j'espère que nous ne vous paraîtrons pas indiscrètes, mais tenez-vous un journal hm intime ?

Je le regarde, curieuse de voir comment il va réagir, ce qu'il va répondre. Je m'aperçois pourtant qu'il a laissé la question de côté et qu'il contemple mes yeux, sont-ils encore rouges ? comme j'ai dû violemment pleurer.

Minerva s'occupe de sa tasse, elle le laisse m'observer. Il se tourne enfin vers elle.

– Hello, Minerva, qu'est-ce que je gagne, si je donne la bonne réponse ?

– 100 points pour Gryffondor me semble une rétribution correcte, qu'en pensez-vous Isolfe ?

– Accordé, mais la bonne réponse est-elle de répondre oui ou de répondre non ?

– Ah, très juste, nous n'avons pas décidé, qu'en dites-vous ?

Remus s'est assis à côté d'elle, en se tournant légèrement, instinctivement, vers moi, comme s'il tirait une diagonale entre lui et moi, qui viendrait tendre et raccourcir l'espace nous séparant.

- 100 points pour une névrose... je continue sur le même ton léger, pourtant je redoute la réponse, sans savoir pourquoi.

Remus répond enfin.

– Et bien, oui, j'avoue, je m'adonne à cette occupation solitaire et égocentrique, qui consiste à envisager le monde extérieur sous son unique point de vue ... je complète

– et à y accorder tellement d'importance au point de gâcher papier, encre et sommeil pour le retranscrire.

Minerva me répond, sur un ton amusé, que je suis dure avec la cohorte des pauvres diaristes, et précise à l'attention de Remus que j'en fais pourtant partie, tout comme elle.

– Bien, bien, voilà donc un petit-déjeuner entre gens de bonne compagnie, mais je sens que Lupin s'est mis à spéculer sur le contenu de mes travaux d'écriture, tout comme moi sur les siens.

Je me lève pour quitter la table, début de mon cours dans une demi-heure, Minerva me m'interroge du regard, je retrouve dans ses yeux verts de sinople la sollicitude qu'il y avait dans son attitude tout à l'heure.

Je lui fais un petit signe pour lui dire que tout va bien, je souhaite bon appétit à Remus, je quitte la salle.

**Journal d'Isolfe, 8 octobre**

Comme hier, ma journée a commencé par une longue glissade dans le souvenir de Benedikt, la noyade semblait assurée, heureusement je me suite faite harponner par S. Snape qui m'a fichue suffisamment hors de moi pour, paradoxalement, me remettre les idées en place.

Il frétillait d'impatience. En fait frétiller est un terme quelque peu exagéré : ses yeux étaient lugubres et opaques, seul un léger sursaut au coin de ses lèvres trahissait ce qu'il avait en tête. Je suis sûre qu'il m'attendait devant l'entrée du réfectoire, il m'a salué, m'a emboîté le pas en un superbe mouvement glissant, et a pris place à côté de moi.

A ce moment, moi j'étais en train de lutter contre un flot de souvenirs gracieux, faciles (Benedikt et moi) car je voyais déjà avec effroi le moment où ils allaient se fracasser à grand bruit sur la dure réalité (parti Benedikt, plaquée Isolfe).

Finalement, j'ai presque été soulagée quand Snape a fait glisser dans ma direction une page du Witch Weekly. J'ai commencé à lire l'article désigné par une flèche soigneusement tracée, l'inspiration en était fortement conservatrice, sang-pur, et se résumait à une attaque en règle contre l'introduction de nouvelles disciplines "exogènes" dans l'enseignement académique de "nos _pour le moment _plus prestigieux établissements".

J'ai toujours adoré ces fanatiques qui pensent que les nouveaux savoirs peuvent constituer une menace pour l'intelligence; mais il est vrai que ce n'est pas cette dernière qui les préoccupe...

Bon. Bon. J'ai repoussé la coupure vers Snape, je l'ai regardé en articulant soigneusement.

- Suis-je censée en penser quelque chose ?

Il est tombé dans le piège.

– Eh bien oui, vous êtes concernée, il me semble ?

J'ai daigné ajouter que je n'en pensais strictement rien. La pâleur de son visage s'est – un peu – accentuée, j'avais marqué le point, mais il va revenir à la charge.

Caïn, non il faut que j'arrête avec cette plaisanterie facile qui le ferait souffrir, le professeur Lupin est arrivé, je lui ai adressé un sourire lumineux pour faire enrager l'autre qui nous regardait.

Il s'est assis, après avoir un peu hésité, à côté de moi, j'ai failli lui demander s'il avait feuilleté la presse du matin, je me suis retenue, nous avons tous les trois pris notre petit-déjeuner dans le silence, qui se partageait entre un flux hostile allant de Snape à moi, et un courant mineur, indécis, entre Lupin et moi.

N'empêche que toute la journée j'ai ressassé le contenu de cet article, diffamatoire évidemment, mais je n'ai pas pu ne pas me demander combien de personnes l'avaient lu à Hogwarts, et combien s'en serviraient contre moi.

Quand j'ai vu Minerva s'approcher de moi tout à l'heure, je n'ai pu résister à l'impulsion de lui en parler.

Elle m'a répondu, un peu gênée, de ne surtout pas tenir compte de ce genre d'inepties et d'aller à parler à Dumbledore si cela me souciait.

Et elle m'a invitéeà une séance de natation, nous avons rendez-vous à 19 heures 30. J'ai l'impression que c'est notre petit-déjeuner prise en commun avant-hier, et mes confessions, qui ont agi comme facteur déclenchant, plus que l'article dont nous venions de parler.

Moi qui la considérait comme absolument inabordable, je suis – agréablement – surprise de me rendre compte que je m'étais trompée en me contentant de plaquer mes préjugés, et mon tenace sentiment d'infériorité, sur elle. Peut-être aussi voit-elle en moi quelqu'un de pas trop exubérant, une collègue plutôt intravertie et réservée, avec laquelle elle va pouvoir établir une relation cordiale, mais pas trop intrusive.

Elle m'a prévenue qu'elle nageait en eaux froides, heureusement je lui ai fait préciser la température, les 14-15 degrés qu'elle m'a annoncés m'ont incitée à ressortir mon shorty pour ce soir.

Finalement, Marigold Chourave s'est jointe à nous, je n'ai pas réussi à déterminer si Minerva en était contrariée ou pas. En revanche, je suis ravie de la présence chaleureuse de Marigold. Peut-être devrais-je nager dans son sillage afin de ne pas geler trop vite ?

Elles ont été un peu surprises de me voir émerger en combinaison de natation du vestiaire, je leur ai expliqué que sans cela je ne pourrais pas tenir plus de 5 minutes.

J'ai vu leurs deux paires d'yeux glisser sur ma silhouette, j'ai dû leur apparaître mince comme une lame, androgyne – elles sont évidemment beaucoup plus féminines que moi, de la poitrine, et des hanches, qui s' épanouissent royalement chez Marigold, avec plus de retenue chez Minerva.

Nous nous asseyons toutes trois au bord du bassin, les jambes dans l'eau afin de nous habituer à la température, j'ai l'impression de poser les pieds sur un iceberg.

Ni Minerva, ni Marigold ne semblent particulièrement traumatisées. Je demande si l'eau est douce ou salée, j'hésite encore à plonger la main pour y goûter, Minerva me répond qu'elle a reproduit l'eau au large des Hébrides, en été, bien sûr précise-t-elle.

Elle ajoute – Je vous montrerais tout à l'heure comment procéder, et la prochaine fois, ce sera à vous de choisir.

Je m'imagine déjà nageant nonchalamment dans des eaux tièdes et créoles . Cette perspective me redonne du courage, je me laisse glisser dans le bassin.

L'iceberg pénètre entre ma peau et ma combinaison, au bout d'un moment la pellicule d'eau ainsi enfermée se réchauffe et cela devient presque confortable. Toutefois, j'ai beau nager vigoureusement – à ce rythme, pas la peine d'escompter tenir un kilomètre ... - je constate que mes mains sont toutes bleues....

L'extrémité du bassin recule au fur et à mesure que j'avance, rien que de très classique pour une piscine magique, l'air ambiant porte une plaisante odeur de grand large, puissamment iodée, adoucie par une saveur miellée que je ne m'explique pas.

A ma droite, mes collègues nagent une brasse silencieuse et sans effort.

Moi, je suis crevée, je n'avais pas nagé depuis longtemps – je me suis privée de vacances pour me punir d'avoir laissé échapper Benedikt – mes bras sont lourds et de moins en moins efficaces, les muscles situés sur la face interne des avant-bras me font mal et je commence à trembler de froid malgré la combinaison. J'abandonne pour ce soir, je vois sur ma montre que j'ai quand même dû nager une vingtaine de minutes, bon, pas trop mal pour une reprise.

Je sors de l'eau, mais j'hésite à disparaître immédiatement en regagnant les vestiaires, cela passerait sans doute pour de l'impolitesse. Néanmoins, je tremble comme une feuille. Marigold me dit quelque chose que je ne saisis pas.

Elle sort de l'eau à son tour, et j'imagine qu'elle me répète ce qu'elle disait à l'instant.

– Vous êtes glacée, voulez-vous que je vous frictionne ? Je regarde ses mains, blanches, rebondies, qui ont l'air tièdes, j'ai terriblement d'accepter sa proposition. Je suis surprise en même temps par le côté maternel et spontané de sa proposition.

– Où est votre serviette ? C'est celle-ci ?

J'acquiesce, elle s'en saisit, je m'aperçois alors qu'elle ne va pas me frictionner à travers l'épaisseur du néoprène.

– Je vous aide à vous dézipper ?

Je lui réponds.

– C'est ... que je suis torse nue, enfin, en dessous. Elle a l'air sincèrement étonnée par ma réticence.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver avec un pull en dessous. J'entends le rire de Minerva qui résonne à la surface de l'eau.

– Voyons, nous sommes entre femmes, nous sommes toutes faites pareilles, vous savez, j'ai deux filles, l'une doit avoir le même âge que vous. Elle tire d'un coup décidé sur la fermeture à glissière, je dégage mes bras, et lui présente docilement mon dos. Je suis sûre qu'elle va me dire que je ne suis pas bien épaisse.

– Vous n'avez vraiment que la peau sur les os ! J'avais oublié cette variante. Je ne réplique rien, lui expliquer que moi aussi j'ai des problèmes de cellulite passerait pour de la provocation, et m'efforce plutôt de garder mon équilibre, mis à mal par son vigoureux mouvement de friction.

Elle m'étrille littéralement, mais je retrouve l'énergie et la précision des mains maternelles qui m'ont habituée à être menée durement. Je sens ma peau piquer, chauffer et rougir, j'ai cessé de trembler.

Je suis happée par un état de béatitude sereine et irresponsable qui me tire vers mon enfance. Je pourrais fermer les yeux et sentir la chaleur du soleil que vient mordre le vent de nord-ouest, entendre le bruit des vagues sur les galets, le bruit des voix familières - dont l'une s'est tue, dont l'une s'est tuée – fin de la béatitude, la vie adulte me rattrape, faut-il toujours que les souvenirs finissent par vous déchirer ?

Marigold s'arrête, je la remercie, elle me conseille d'aller me rhabiller sans tarder, elles deux vont encore nager, je m'enroule dans ma serviette, regagne le vestiaire.

**Journal de Remus, 10 octobre**

_Je dégagerai l'air devant toi _

_et tu avanceras sans peine_

_et je refermerai ton sillage_

_derrière toi _

_et de ma présence attentive _

_tu ne devineras rien._

_Je plongerai mes mains dans tes cheveux_

_Je les poserai sur tes seins_

_et de ces deux caresses_

_tu ne sentiras rien._


	8. 17 octobre

Un véritable _croisement de journal_, la même scène décrite par mes deux protagonistes préférés – dont l'un appartient à JKR (bon voilà, on dira que j'ai satisfait aux obligations juridiques relatives au droit de la propriété intellectuelle). Le style et le contenu sont évidemment différents, mais à la fin, les deux semblent bien être sur la même longueur d'ondes.

J'ai d'abord écrit le journal d'Isolfe, mais l'ordre de lecture, lui, peut très bien être modifié, selon que vous souhaitez commencer/terminer par du rigolo (Isolfe) ou du plus tourmenté (Remus of course), mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à appeler cela de la fan fiction interactive...

Enfin, j'ai décidé que les parents de Remus Lupin s'appelaient John et Susan.

Bonne lecture ! (et si le cœur vous en dit, bonnes reviews...)

**Journal d'Isolfe, 17 octobre**

Quelle barbe, obligée d'assister à leur truc dont je me contrefiche, et de passer je ne sais combien d'heures à me geler...

Alors voyons le programme, ah oui, Ravenclaw versus Gryffondor, autant dire Filius contre Mac Go. Ahah, je la vois bien lui mettre un pain, enfin faudrait qu'elle se plie d'abord en deux pour avoir une chance de l'atteindre

... Et en plus, il va pleuvoir. J'espère que les tribunes se couvriront au moins, que les joueurs soient mouillés, c'est leur problème, pas le mien.

Bon, enfin, j'ai décidé de recourir à un truc pratique, qui m'évitera de me faire perdre trop de temps, le scribe des pensées, je pense il écrit. _Just think_ comme le dit le slogan. Mon modèle s'appelle iPen, je n'ai pas pu résister à sa pub, aperçue dans un exemplaire du Wizarding Economy. Un beau mec, une belle nana (enfin leurs chapeaux bof bof), il pense (à elle) et sur un papier, judicieusement disposé devant le lecteur, on lit "I love you".

Evidemment, on voit tout de suite qui pense chez les publicistes !

Vector, qui, ce jour là, lisait par dessus mon épaule s'est demandé s'il n'y avait pas une version moins romantique, j'ai fait celle qui ne comprenait pas, mais je me marrais d'avance, comme prévu il a suggéré que les pensées du mec aient pu prendre une autre tournure, style "Want to fuck with me ?".

Enfin, lui aussi en acheté un.

Le iPen se présente sous la forme de deux pastilles dorées, une devant se positionner sur la caboche, enfin derrière l'oreille, et l'autre là où les pensées doivent s'écrire.

Le problème, mineur, c'est que la portée n'est pas très importante, cinq mètres maxi, donc j'ai dû emmener mon journal, dûment pastillé.

Mon premier essai a raté, rien ne se passait, j'avais beau penser à toutes sortes de trucs, intelligents au demeurant, rien ne n'inscrivait sur le papier.

J'ai fini par comprendre et intervertir les deux pastilles et j'ai retrouvé toute ma production neuronale consignée sur la feuille de test heureusement que ça ne marche que dans un sens, sans cela je me serais retrouvée l'esprit aussi vide et blanc que le papier.

Aujourd'hui mon journal est planqué dans ma poche, bon évidemment ça risque d'être un peu décousu et pas trop littéraire, et peut-être difficile à contrôler, qu'est-ce qui se passe si j'ai soudain envie de faire pipi ?

Et ben voilà, j'imagine que c'est noté.

Donc je vais essayer de me censurer, après tout l'enjeu n'est pas d'essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement de mon intellect, ni même de cartographier les méandres de ma pensée, mais d'éviter de trop de me faire chier pendant ce foutu match bon moi qui parlait de me censurer, c'est réussi ...

Les bancs sont sacrément inconfortables, je devrais demander à Filius de me refiler un de ses coussins, c'est çà le truc pour être bien installé, être comme Spirito Sancto ...

Ah here we are, voilà les joueurs, est-ce que je vais me souvenir d'un minimum de règles pour arriver à faire semblant de suivre, ou alors je laisse tomber...

Bon, je suppose qu'il suffit de prendre l'air inspiré en regardant les joueurs bon sang combien de temps depuis que j'ai utilisé mon vieux Luft & Wolken 80, la qualité allemande, pas à dire, impeccable, jamais eu de problème bien sûr je me vois mal jouer au quidditch avec, plutôt style coureur de fond que sprinteur ...

l'inconvénient du balai c'est l'altitude et ses températures qui font vite concurrence à celles de la Sibérie

Ahagg, qu'est-ce qui leur prend, on a pas idée de hurler comme ça, j'étais en train de rêvasser douillettement, et ah oui un point. ...

Filius s'est tourné vers moi ravi, - Vous avez vu, notre équipe vient de marquer, c'est bien parti, ça va leur donner du cœur au ventre.

Il tressautait de joie sur sa pile de coussins, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait tout faire dégringoler.

Alors voilà, encore un inconvénient du scribe des pensées, c'est que ça ne capte rien de la parole orale, donc si je ne veux pas avoir à compléter à la mimine, il faut que je me repasse tout par le ciboulot. ...

Voyons quelle tête fait MacGo, excellent, on dirait qu'elle vient de rater une transformation niveau grand débutant, bon je suis vache, et Filius, _notre_ équipe, tu vas vite en besogne, j'ai rien à voir là dedans, j'ai toujours snobé le Hauteville Hautducoeur Club, je ne vais pas commencer à m'enthousiasmer pour un club d'étudiants étrangers ...

c'est vrai que je les aime bien mes Ravenclaw, mes intellos, et tiens oui s'ils pouvaient foutre leur pâtée à ces orgueilleux de Gryffondor oh là là mais Hagrid serait si malheureux ...

eh, nouveau point pour Ravenclaw, dangereuse déstabilisation de la pile de coussins sous les fesses de Filius, va finir par m'atterrir sur les genoux, je sens que je vais y prendre goût enfin pas Filius sur mes genoux si ça continue tellement bien de se trouver dans le camp du vainqueur mais ça va redonner la gniaque aux autres teigneux de toute façon j'men fous je vais simplement m'apercevoir à la fin de la journée que je ...

ah Potter a l'air de faire quéqchose que je comprends, on dirait qu'il aurait repéré le vif machin truc l'avantage s'il le trouve c'est que ça met fin à tout le bazar eh ben eh ben on m'avait dit qu'il était doué je commence à comprendre pourquoi ... on a vraiment du mal à le suivre et les Ravenclaw faudrait peut-être voir à se remuer un peu le balai j'veux bien me geler dans votre tribune mais en l'échange de résultats !

Ahaha nouvelle interruption orale de Filius qui me disait "Vous voyez, Isolfe, on ne peut pas rester indifférent face à un match de quidditch".

Flûte, j'espère que je ne me suis pas laissée aller au point de sauter sur mon siège.

Isolfe pourquoi toujours vouloir ramer à contre courant tu ne peux pas te laisser aller et hurler avec les loups, non les supporters essaie donc, je suis sûre que ce sera très marrant, hyper exaltant. Cesse d'être toujours sur tes gardes, dissous-toi dans le collectif ...

Mind you, et c'est comme ça qu'on se retrouve embrigadé par Voldemort : quand on arrête de penser par soi-même déjà tout à l'heure par fière d'avoir pensé que c'était agréable de se trouver dans le camp du vainqueur. En tout cas, baisser sa garde, c'est un truc qui ne risque pas d'arriver à Lupin ...

Et Mac Go j'aimerais bien voir à quoi elle ressemble quand elle exulte tiens d'ailleurs dans quelles conditions autres que professionnelles exulte-elle ? Isolfe, ttt, à quoi tu penses non d'ailleurs je suis injuste je l'ai entendu rire de moi lors de cette séance de natation tiens et Marigold ah oui elle est là-bas pas d'enjeu pour sa maison aujourd'hui je mettrais ma main au feu qu'elle pense à son programme de plantation

Oh, je viens de voir Garzinia Naamân, une superbe fille, syrio-égyptienne, je crois, un accent oriental qui est un ravissement pour l'oreille, des yeux de princesse du désert, fascinants, couleur tabac d'Egypte.

Et malgré sa beauté et sa gentillesse, solitaire, est-ce une volonté de sa part ou les garçons sont-ils cons au point de ne pas découvrir les trésors qui sont à portée de leurs mains ?

Enfin en l'occurrence à portée de balai... Oups, elle a failli se faire rentrer dedans par cette espèce d'horrible machin, le tapeur ou tabasseur, complètement dingue ce truc je crois qu'il y a déjà eu des morts si un jour j'ai des enfants je ne pourrais jamais les laisser jouer à ce jeu de fous ...

Ah revoilà Potter, bon qu'il attrape le vif argent euh non d'or, enfin diamant peut-être enfin peu importe mais qu'il l'attrape bon sang déjà 16 heures 30 c'est que demain c'est mon anniversaire donc tout à l'heure quand mes obligations mondainesauront pris fin tiens comment faire pour que ça s'écrive en italique-ironique attention je reprends mes _obligations mondaines_ ouais je suis certaine que ça l'a fait bon je vais tout de même sortir mon journal pour vérifier, si jamais Filius s'en apercevait horreur

... que se passerait-il d'ailleurs si un autre que l'attrapeur mettait la main, par inadvertance, sur le fameux truc – aha imaginons Oliver Wood crier ses ordres par moment il a vraiment l'air de hurler sur eux donc il hurle et toc le machin qui cherchait à se carapater hors d'atteinte de Potter lui entre dans la bouche consternation dans les tribunes surtout s'il l'a avalé j'imagine les deux petites ailes qui lui chatouillent l'estomac bon il faudra que j'en glisse un mot à Cynthia Hooch. ...

Où j'en étais ah oui donc mon anniversaire, ce journal va être d'un fouillis, je risque d'être consternée par ce que je pense bref anniversaire je retourne à Saint Odon ce soir, Papa va être mort de rire quand il apprendra que sa fille a assisté à un match de quidditch et il y a des chances pour que ça continue toute l'année ouais je vais être mortifiée je vais lui raconter qu'ils m'ont jeté un sort pour m'attirer dans leurs tribunes ...

je me demande ce qu'ils vont m'offrir, j'ai bien fait quelques allusions subtiles éhéhé aux Yeux de Rembrandt ils ont dû percuter. ...

Potter est vraiment doué puisque même moi qui n'y connaît rien je m'en aperçois tient ça de son père m'a dit Mac Go elle le couve du regard, Neville et Ron le suivent la bouche béante d'admiration... quel voltigeur ! et Lupin il est au côté de Mac Go, il donne l'impression qu'elle est sa patronne ...

voyons voir ce qu'il fabrique ahah il est en train de regarder de mon côté. No comment. Peut-être devrais-je compter les points qu'il me laisse marquer sur lui ? Ai-je envie de faire souffrir un homme, pour me venger de celui qui m'a plaquée ? Mais pas lui, alors, je pense qu'il a déjà atteint son quota de tourment il est emprisonné dans lui-même étrange ce que je viens de penser étrange le serrement au cœur que je viens de ressentir ..........................................

Ça y est ils viennent encore de me déranger dans mes pensées quel barouf on n'a pas idée de hurler comme ça je lance un coup d'œil en biais à Filius ouh là quel visage dépité et puis on dirait qu'il a rapetissé est-ce le choc de la défaite qu'il vient de prendre sur la tête ou un coussin a-t-il glissé au sol voyons je regarde non rien bon donc il semble que Harry, brave gars, a déniché le Rapide de Platine bon je vais prendre l'air consterné tiens idée je vais faire la même tronche que Snape ah oui effectivement je crois que je vais avoir du mal à aller aussi loin dans la hargne déconfite et Lupin est-ce qu'il sourit merde Mac Go est devant tous levés dans la tribune des Gryffondor je n'arrive pas à le voir ...

Postface : l'idée de retranscrire directement les pensées au fur et à mesure qu'elles se forment dans l'esprit d'Isolfe a été _gracieusement_ empruntée à David Lodge (sans doute dans mon top ten auteurs) et à son roman "Pensées secrètes".

**Journal de Remus, 17 octobre**

Reprise de la saison de quidditch cet après-midi.

J'ai été prié par Minerva d'assister au match dans la tribune de Gryffondor, elle a l'air de considérer que c'est ma place.

Me voilà transformé en sous-fifre de la chef de mon ancienne maison, voilà qui ne va pas arranger mes relations avec Snape, enfin de toute façon il y a peu de chances que nous arrivions à nous débarrasser de l'antagonisme avéré qui serpente et siffle entre nous.

Bien alors, la tribune de Gryffondor, je l'ai pourtant pratiquée assidûment quand j'assistais, supporter zélé et patenté, aux matchs au cours desquels s'illustraient brillamment James, attrapeur et Sirius, batteur, bien sûr quel autre rôle pour lui, force, puissance, volonté d'en découdre physiquement.

Et aujourd'hui je vais avoir le plaisir de voir jouer Harry et de le voir donner la pleine mesure de son talent. Et avec un peu de chance, tout à l'heure je me retrouverais dans le camp du vainqueur, cela m'est-il déjà arrivé ? Oui, j'imagine quand j'ai réussi brillamment mon ASPIC de DCFM, mais pour quoi faire, briller dans le néant.

Le problème est qu'Isolfe n'a pas été priée de venir assister au match du côté Gryffondor, c'est Filius qui lui a mis la main dessus, enfin au figuré j'entends, j'espère...

D'ailleurs je les vois tout les deux, ma vision de loup fait merveille, je la vois précisément, comme si elle n'était qu'à deux mètres de moi. Bon, elle ne déborde pas d'enthousiasme, ma pauvre chérie (ai-je le droit d'écrire cela ? - je le prends) qui m'a avoué avoir horreur du quidditch, une véritable corvée a-t-elle ajouté.

Je partage mes yeux entre Isolfe (j'ai peur que Minerva finisse par le remarquer, tant pis, elle sait que je suis un monstre, pourquoi ne comprendrait-elle pas que je peux aussi être amoureux ? ) et Harry qui évolue rapidement sur le terrain, il a beau de ne pas avoir pu s'entraîner durant tout l'été, il me semble réellement au meilleur niveau, démontrant une parfaite maîtrise du jeu.

A-t-il conscience que le quidditch constitue sans doute, pour le moment, le lien le plus fort entre lui et son père ?

(Et le lien le plus fort entre moi et Isolfe ? Ce que je projette vers elle et qu'elle n'a aucun intérêt à attraper... )

C'est incroyable comme il ressemble à son père, comme il joue le même jeu que lui, habile, innovant, virtuose, alors qu'il ne l'a jamais connu, quelle douleur ce doit être de n'avoir jamais connu ses parents. Comment peut-on se construire sans leur amour ?

Et moi, est-ce que je ressemble à mon père, ce John Lupin qui est mort quand j'avais six ans, qui n'a pas supporté plus de trois ans d'avoir un fils transformé en loup-garou, en monstre. Un fils qui ne perpétuera jamais la lignée des Lupin, enfin pour peu glorieuse qu'elle soit, cela vaut peut-être mieux !

Curieusement, après le décès de Susan, c'est lui John, dont j'ai ressenti cruellement l'absence, la vie ne sera jamais ni douce ni bienveillante pour moi, je suis privé et de mon père et de la paternité.

L'avenir m'est fermé, ou du moins n'est-il ouvert qu'étroitement, une mince déchirure à mon exacte et unique mesure, et qui viendra se refermer sur ma mort. Harry, pour en revenir à lui, aura des enfants... Isolfe aussi...

Le premier point a été marqué par Ravenclaw, agitation dans leur tribune, la seule à être restée calme a été Isolfe.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Slytherin, ils sont aujourd'hui obligés de supporter Ravenclaw, afin d'enfoncer Gryffondor, effectivement la physionomie de Snape se tordait de contentement ; j'ai déjà remarqué que le bonheur, non c'est un concept qui lui est étranger, disons le contentement lui gondole la figure, comme si des serpents se mettaient à circuler sous la peau, alors que la colère, ou la haine, ou la fureur lui figent les traits – les serpents se tordent alors dans ses yeux.

Et pourtant, il reste atrocement froid, refusant définitivement de se laisser aller à la moindre exaltation, celle d'un supporter en chef, on a l'impression qu'il les déteste tous, ceux de sa maison, dont il a pourtant plein la bouche, comme les autres.

J'admire la façon dont Oliver Wood suit, resserre et aiguillonne son équipe, sachant leur imposer la cohésion nécessaire. Indéniablement, le capitaine de Ravenclaw, Davies, est loin d'avoir son niveau, il se contente d'être un joueur sur le même plan que les autres. J'imagine que c'est cela qui fait la force de l'équipe de Gryffondor, entre autres. Je me demande comment joue l'équipe de Slytherin, sans doute dans le style ça passe ou ça casse...et tous les coups sont permis.

Ravenclaw a marqué un deuxième point, j'ai senti Minerva se rigidifier à côté de moi, mais je n'avais aucune envie de la regarder et de faire semblant d'avoir l'air désolé. Filius exultait, il s'est tourné vers Isolfe, lui a dit quelque chose, elle a pris un air gêné, puis a rapidement reporté ses yeux vers le terrain, où le jeu venait de reprendre, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle se fichait royalement de ce qui se passait, elle avait plutôt l'air de se consacrer à ses pensées.

J'en avais soudain assez d'être là, jouant les utilités au plus grand profit de l'_esprit de corps _d'Hogwarts. Je me sens déphasé, il y a certes en moi un besoin d'appartenance à un groupe, ce besoin que satisfaisaient les Maraudeurs, que j'avais cru disparu avec eux et qui pourtant a refait surface depuis que je suis ici... Mais il y a eu trop d'années passées seul avec mon loup et je ne sais plus trop quelle place pourrait être la mienne ...

Appartenance à un groupe _humain_ j'entends, car peut-être suis-je déjà allé rejoindre une meute de loups avant que je ne décide de m'encager pendant mes transformations, mais cette partie de là m'échappe, je n'en ai ni le souvenir, ni le contrôle. Et l'atroce question qui resurgit : ai-je mordu, ai-je tué ?

J'avais un peu perdu le fil du match, mais un brusque mouvement de Minerva – son coude venant heurter mon bras alors qu'elle se levait – et un déferlement de cris et d'applaudissements autour de moi me firent comprendre qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose de positif pour Gryffondor.

J'ai levé les yeux, j'ai vu toute l'équipe rouge et or se congratuler et au milieu Harry, serrant le poing autour de deux petites ailes vibrionnantes. Et je me suis retrouvé des années en arrière, rempli de joie et de fierté, comme si j'avais à nouveau eu James sous les yeux.

Et puis, une seconde après, je me découvre furieux contre moi, comment ai-je pu me laisser prendre à ce piège si élémentaire ! Mais l'âge adulte est impitoyable, qui ne vous laisse, cruellement, vagabonder dans vos jeunes années que pour mieux vous rappeler qu'elles ont perdu toute matérialité.

Et son injonction est irrésistible, j'ai donc réintégré le présent.

Toute notre tribune s'était levée, Minerva s'était portée au plus près de la rambarde, afin de féliciter les vainqueurs, sa maison, et m'empêchait de voir Isolfe.


	9. 25 octobre 29 octobre

Once again, on commence par Isolfe et on termine par Remus...

Va falloir que je change l'ordre, au risque de le voir devenir immuable.

Et mes excuses aux puristes – la date du bal a été avancée en octobre, donc j'ai du renoncer à l'appeler Yule Ball.

Et pour les formalités juridiques, est-il vraiment nécessaire de s'y soumettre à chaque nouveau chapitre ? ou la première fois est-elle la bonne ?

**Journal d'Isolfe, 25 octobre**

Beaucoup d'agitation à Hogwarts depuis quelques jours, une fête en préparation, enfin un bal, et dans un louable souci d'organisation et d'équité, j'imagine, tous les étudiants sont censés _s'apparier_ avant le jour J, ainsi personne ne sera laissé pour compte, soupirant esseulé sur une chaise pendant que les autres virevolteront et valseront... ou se trémousseront sur un rythme de mambo.

Pourquoi viens-je de penser à du mambo, il est plus probable que ce soit de la techno ?

Heureusement, le corps professoral échappe à cette planification.

Pour certains, l'affaire est bouclée depuis longtemps, mais pour d'autres les tractations sont encore en cours, y compris pendant les cours, du moins les miens.

Ils ont failli m'échauffer les oreilles ce matin, impossible d'en tirer quoi que ce soit, j'ai failli leur proposer d'écrire au tableau les noms des encore solitaires et de constituer les couples moi-même.

J'ai renoncé, moi qui n'ai pas été fichu d'en construire un, de couple....

Et cette après-midi, alors que je m'étais accordée une pause, marchant le long du lac, gris et inerte, comme le temps, je rencontrais Hagrid, qui bien sûr se mit à me parler de ce fichu bal.

J'écoutais d'une oreille mécontente et distraite, soudain il tape du poing sur sa cuisse, je comprends "pas juste pour Ron, Malfoy et sa clique vont encore s'moquer d'lui".

Je deviens soudain attentive, ce petit con me sort par les yeux, donc si je sais par avance ce qu'il mijote, peut-être y aura-t-il un moyen de l'en empêcher.

Non que je cherche à m'immiscer dans leurs affaires de gamins, après tout donner et recevoir des coups fait partie du jeu quasi-obligatoire et un rien sadique qu'Hogwarts organise pour ses élèves, mais si Ron en a parlé à Hagrid, c'est sans doute qu'il cherchait le conseil d'un adulte.

Encore que je sois légèrement sceptique sur le type de suggestions que Rubeus ait pu lui livrer. J'invite donc Hagrid à être plus explicite, il m'apprend que Ron est désespéré par la robe de cérémonie que sa mère lui a acheté, à bas prix, une vieille fripe démodée et moisie.

Les frères et la sœur Wesley ont des tenues à peu près correcte, mais il semble que Madame Weasley n'avait plus d'argent pour une robe de plus, et c'est donc sur la tête du benjamin que sont tombées les restrictions budgétaires....

Bien, mais cela pourrait s'arranger, il y a longtemps que j'ai cousu quoi que ce soit et les aiguilles commençaient même à me démanger les mains.

Pourquoi ne pas leur donner satisfaction en les remettant à l'ouvrage, mobilisant mes savoir-faire afin de transformer un vieux machin en tenue correcte, tout en faisant une bonne action ?

Je demande à Hagrid de prévenir Ron que je souhaiterai le voir dans mon bureau, après son cours de soin des créatures magiques. Il me regarde d'un air mi-interloqué, mi-reconnaissant, je lui précise que je vais aider Ron à esquiver les moqueries de Draco, et là il me sourit largement, immensément devrais-je dire avec Hagrid, pas de demi-mesure ... Il est parfois si facile de faire plaisir, pourquoi s'en priver ?

Quand Ron frappe à ma porte en fin d'après-midi, il arbore un air légèrement anxieux. J'essaie de le mettre un peu plus à l'aise, en lui demandant comment s'est déroulé le cours de soins des créatures magiques, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, car son visage se tend encore davantage.

Je finis par comprendre qu'Hagrid les a fait travailler sur une sorte de bestiole mi-araignée, mi-corbeau, je me sens blêmir sous un assaut de chair de poule – des araignées qui volent et peuvent venir s'accrocher à vos cheveux -. Ah, j'ai vraiment réussi mon coup, nous sommes tous les deux blancs et tremblant. Peut-être devrions nous créer un AAA de plus – les Affolés Anonymes devant les Araignées et nous lancer dans la psychothérapie de groupe ? Je finis par expliquer à Ron que j'ai une peur bleue des arachnides, magiques ou pas, d'ailleurs

Je le vois se décrisper un peu.

– Alors, je ne suis pas le seul.

Il y a presque de la reconnaissance dans sa voix.

– Bien sûr, que vous n'êtes pas le seul.... Bon, mais laissons là ce pénible sujet, en fait je vous ai fait venir pour parler chiffons...

Ses sourcils roux grimpent d'un ou deux centimètres sur son front.

- N'y voyez là aucune indiscrétion de ma part, mais il se trouve qu'Hagrid m'a appris que vous aviez des problèmes de hm toilette. Mais asseyez-vous, je vous fais rester debout, excusez moi..

Donc je vous propose un marché : vous m'amenez votre ... robe, je vous l'arrange et vous me promettez qu'en janvier prochain, quand je remplacerai Binns, vos serez un élève modèle...

- Mais, vous allez me la transfigurer ? on peut faire çà ? si oui, je vais me mettre à bosser davantage les cours de Mac Gonagall !

– Désolée de vous décevoir, Ron, mais non ce n'est pas possible : il n'y a que les muggles pour penser que notre pouvoir est sans limite.... Donc, je vais me débrouiller autrement, je ne suis pas mauvaise couturière et je connais même quelques petits trucs ... magiques qui rendent l'ouvrage plus facile et plus rapide... Alors qu'en dites- vous ?

– Eh ben, j' serai fou si je refusais. Je peux vous l'apporter tout de suite ?

Il est déjà debout, sautillant d'impatience devant mon bureau.

Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour me rapporter la fameuse nippe, que j'examine rapidement.

Elle est en piteuse état, mais la dentelle qui orne le col et les bas des manches est d'une finesse d'exécution et d'une précision dans le rendu des motifs végétaux absolument remarquables. Finalement, je crois que je vais la garder pour moi.

– La robe est à votre taille, Ron ?

- Euh, oui, ma mère a dû un peu la rallonger, mais oui, c'est la bonne taille.

– Ok, je ne vous retiens pas plus. Ah, si une dernière chose, vous tenez à garder la dentelle ou la couleur ?

– Ah, la dentelle, surtout pas, bons sang, c'est un truc de filles, non ? et si vous pouvez évacuer le marron, je suis preneur aussi.

– Parfait, je vous rend le tout dans ... disons deux jours, ça vous va ?

– Super, bon je vous laisse.

Il ouvre la porte, la referme, l'ouvre à nouveau – Euh, j'peux vous poser une question ? Il va me demander pourquoi je fais ça j'imagine.

- Bien sûr, Ron.

– Euh, pourquoi vous faites ça ? J'agite vaguement la main devant mon visage, peut-être pour éventer mes joues dont je sens qu'elles auraient bien envie de rougir.

- Vous savez, Ron, j'ai moi aussi parfois dû porter des vieux trucs, parce que ... et bien disons que mes parents n'avaient pas les moyens de faire autrement, et je sais combien le regard des autres peut être cruel et ... déstabilisant. Donc voilà, si je peux, cette fois-ci, vous évitez ce genre de ... désagréments, vous m'en voyez enchantée.

Il referme la porte sur un clin d'œil.

**Journal d'Isolfe, 27 octobre**

Je suis assez satisfaite de mes travaux de couture, finalement je n'ai gardé que la dentelle, le tissu était vraiment trop défraîchi, et je n'avais pas les ingrédients sous la main pour le redonner un bain de jouvence. Et je ne me voyais pas aller les emprunter à Snape...

J'ai fait un saut à Hogsmead, coup de bol, j'y ai trouvé ce que je cherchais : du velours aubergine pour Ron et du crêpe brun clair pour assortir à la fameuse dentelle, sur laquelle j'ai découvert, en l'examinant encore, quelques fils d'or à qui j'ai redonné de l'éclat.

Je me suis décidée pour un modèle très simple pour Ron, après tout je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps.

Mais pour moi, j'ai procédé avec plus de sophistication – je suis assez contente du résultat – une robe empire dont les manches et l'empiècement utilisent la fameuse dentelle.

Autant dire que j'ai eu abondamment recours à la magie, vu le délai de livraison serré que m'imposais ce fichu bal. Donc, finalement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite.

J'aurais bien l'occasion de porter la robe de satin noir et de velours gris pâle que j'avais emmenée avec moi.

Tout compte fait, Madame Weasley a, sans le savoir, fait une excellente affaire, j'aimerais bien savoir où elle se fournit...

**Journal d'Isolfe, 28 octobre**

J'ai invité Remus Lupin à m'inviter à danser.

Comme prévu, une demande aussi directe l'a déconcerté, je pense même qu'il a failli refuser.

Horriblement contracté, donc un danseur difficile à conduire, mais au demeurant loin, très loin d'être mauvais. Nous avons commencé à tester notre couple sur une pavane (je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on pratiquât encore des danses Renaissance où que ce soit dans le monde, en dehors des cercles d'amateurs – encore un bon point pour Albus – oser imposer cette danse à des étudiants !).

Deux pas simples, un pas double, les partenaires se déplacent l'un à côté de l'autre, seules leurs mains sont en contact - cette danse est décidément faite pour s'apprivoiser.

Pour en revenir à Lupin - il y a dans sa façon de se bouger quelque chose qui l'éloigne de l'humain, une furtivité concentrée et redoutablement efficace, comme un animal à la recherche de sa pitance et cette caractéristique est si marquée que j'ai pu le ressentir au delà de la tension crispée qui semble ne jamais le laisser en paix.

Oui, vraiment un étrange danseur, avec lequel on ne sait en sécurité ou en danger...tremblant de joie ou de peur ?

Un moment donné, nous étions maintenant en train de valser, j'ai volontairement relâché mon attitude, me déséquilibrant légèrement en arrière. La réponse a été quasi immédiate et parfaite : rattrapée tout en souplesse et en autorité , remise dans l'axe du couple que nous formions, le contact de son bras un peu plus appuyé autour de ma taille.

Je pense que lui même a été surpris de se voir réagir de cette façon, et même, comme c'est étrange, paniqué.

Il y a vraiment en lui quelque chose qui reste rebelle à ma compréhension ou qui se rebelle devant moi ?

Il portait une vieille, non plutôt antique, robe de cérémonie, ayant atteint le dernier degré de fatigue défraîchie, et il avait l'air de s'en moquer éperdument.

Bravo Lupin, la misère n'est pas une tare, surtout quand elle est assumée avec une telle orgueilleuse sérénité.

Mais peu importe tout cela ! Je n'avais pas redansé avec un homme depuis ma dernière soirée officielle avec Benedikt, à cette date mon annulaire gauche étincelait enocre.

Je dansais alors avec mon futur époux, je me laissais admirer à son bras, robe fastueuse, la belle à son bras, son unique, un beau couple, mon bonheur à perte de vue.

Comment avais-je pu penser cela, à nouveau, que le bonheur était une donnée inaliénable ? Je savais pourtant déjà que les êtres chers peuvent mourir sans crier gare, comment ne pas avoir deviné qu'il en allait de même des amours ?

Ce soir, je danse à nouveau mais je ne suis plus en représentation, je danse pour le seul plaisir du mouvement, peu importe le cavalier à mon bras, peu importe les mains sur mes épaules ou autour de ma taille, peu importe les yeux sur moi, les jambes qui se meuvent avec les miennes...

Je ne danse même pas avec le souvenir de Benedikt, je n'ai même pas sollicité mon chagrin, mon douloureux compagnon, il est resté assoupi, quelque part en moi, je ne saurais même plus dire où.

Peut-être qu'à force de l'oublier dans des recoins sombres, il finira par se lasser de moi.

Ce soir je danse comme une dépossédée.

**Journal de Remus, 28 octobre**

Je danse avec Isolfe et tout en dansant avec Isolfe, je regarde les seins d'Isolfe, j'essaie de deviner au delà de la robe d'Isolfe les seins d'Isolfe...

Lorsque nous étions en sixième et septième année, il s'agissait d'un des divertissements les plus prisés des étudiants : regarder les seins de toutes les filles au delà de la quatrième année (comme l'avait fait remarquer, comment s'appelait ce mec , le créateur du concours, bon enfin peu importe " Avant, il n'y avait pas toujours de quoi juger " et d'attribuer le prix des seins les plus sexys).

C'était amusant et excitant pour eux, l'occasion d'être à plusieurs pour se frotter - au figuré, parfois aussi au propre - à une réalité un peu inquiétante : le début de leurs rapports avec l'autre sexe.

Moi, je n'ai jamais dépassé cette première étape, j'ai certes avec une gêne furtive regardé, évalué, ... mais je n'ai jamais touché, caressé, cajolé les seins d'une femme, je n'en ai jamais vus qui ne me soient dissimilés par une étoffe, je n'en ai jamais vus dont la nudité ne me soit offerte, mon désir a toujours été frustré de leur présence.

Mais ce soir je danse avec Isolfe et tout en dansant avec Isolfe, je regarde les seins d'Isolfe, j'essaie de deviner au delà de la robe d'Isolfe les seins d'Isolfe. C'est, pour le moment, un plaisir au delà du désir, une contemplation presque sage, presque solennelle ; mais je sais qu'après j'y penserai comme un avide désespéré.

Elle porte une robe d'un marron clair et chaleureux ; les manches et le haut du corsage sont en dentelle de même ton, certains motifs sont soulignés de fil d'or. La dentelle est étroitement ajustée, et malgré la densité de son motif, je vois derrière la peau d'Isolfe. Le décolleté descend suffisamment bas pour révéler l'endroit où son torse gagne en chair et se féminise - une bande de dentelle et au-delà le tissu opaque, froncé sur la poitrine menue, resserré en dessous, avant de s'élargir jusqu'au sol.

Au rythme des pas de danse, ses jambes viennent se coller contre l'ampleur sa robe, on devine alors la toute la longueur de ses cuisses, jusqu'à la pointe du genou.

Dernier détail que je dois scrupuleusement noter : lorsqu'elle est entrée toute à l'heure dans la grande salle, je l'ai vu faire un clin d'œil et un sourire de connivence à Ron, dont les yeux se sont arrondis de surprise ... ce n'est pourtant pas un de ses étudiants ?

J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle venait de lui jouer un bon tour.

Quant à lui, il était d'une élégance rare - comme tout le monde ici, je sais que ses parents ne sont pas riches, et qu'il doit souvent se satisfaire des restes de ses nombreux frères : un vêtement de velours violet, (mon Dieu, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je m'intéresse de si près à la coupe et à la couleur de vêtements), neuf de toute évidence et qui mettait parfaitement en valeur la couleur de sa peau et de ses cheveux.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de revenir sur cette soirée, pour essayer d'analyser sereinement ce qui s'est - ou ne s'est pas - passé entre elle et moi, ces danses partagées, pendant lesquelles elle a accepté ...mes mains sur sa taille, sur ses épaules. (Quelle drôle d'occupation que la danse, cette sorte de drague permise et organisée entre un homme et une femme, entre deux corps si proches...).

Voyons, avec elle, j'en étais presque à me sentir enfin humain. Sociabilisé, intégré à une assemblée, fût-elle mondaine, et donc forcément artificielle, dansant au milieu d'autres couples au bras d'une belle jeune femme, elle et moi en apparence rassemblés. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de cruellement injuste, déséquilibré, je dansais _avec elle_ et j'étais saturé de sa présence et elle, elle dansait, tout simplement. Avec moi, ou un autre, peu importe, d'ailleurs elle a dansé avec ... non, pas d'autres noms dans ce texte – comme il est facile d'ecarter les fâcheux d'une feuille de papier.

Moi, j'étais irrépressiblement ému de la tenir dans mes bras, elle non, d'ailleurs elle avait les yeux dans le vague, soigneusement lointains. Alors que, bon sang, j'imagine qu'une femme remarque quand un homme lui regarde les seins, avec autant de convoitise et de désespoir que j'étais en train de le faire.

Mais elle l'ignorait, royalement, superbement.

Donc,en fait, nous étions irréversiblement séparés, et peut-être était-ce par ce que je suis et par ce qu'elle ne connaît pas de moi.

Mensonge omissionnel et originel entre elle et moi (mais je ne peux du mensonge passer à la vérité sans la perdre). Donc, oui, c'est certainement à cause de cela que j' avais l'impression de ne tenir qu'une absence entre mes bras ; ou alors son esprit s'était-il tout bonnement mis en disponibilité pour mieux s'accorder au mouvement et à la musique ? sans que je n'ai rien à voir dans tout cela ? Trop transparent pour qu'elle me voit en face d'elle. ..

Tant pis, alors, moi je la regardais. Et soir , j'ai eu l'impression d'entrevoir un autre aspect de sa personnalité, tellement différent de la camaraderie un peu brusque, quasi-masculine, et toujours pleine d'humour, qu'elle a instauré dans vos relations. Un aperçu sur ses jardins secrets... oh, mais ceux-là me semblent tellement inaccessibles qu'il me faudrait dire _planètes_ secrètes.

Merde, merde, merde en me relisant, je viens de voir que j'ai mis VOS relations, au lieu de NOS relations – pour qui donc étais-je en train d'écrire ? même lorsque je ne parle que d'amitié, il faut que je la laisse m'échapper, _que je mette un autre à la place de la mienne !_

**Journal de Remus, 29 octobre**

Je me suis réveillé ce matin en me rappelant que le type en question, celui du fameux concours, s'appelait Palafox, Juan Palafox. Je suis excédé contre mon foutu cerveau qui a passé sa nuit à se fouiller de fond en comble afin de retrouver une information dont je n'ai rien à battre et qui n'est jamais capable de me faire rêver d'Isolfe.


	10. 2 novembre 8 novembre journal de Remus

Bonjour à mes nouvelles lectrices !

Bon, la revue des reviews

**The fool**

Merci à de t'être laissée attendrir et de m'en redemander ...

**Fenice** -

Donc Remus ne réagit pas assez vigoureusement en revoyant Harry – puis-je m'en tirer par une pirouette ? Ni Remus, ni Isolfe ne sont obligés de tout confier à leur journal, c'est une liberté que je leur laisse...

Et puis ce n'est pas par ce fil là que j'ai entrepris de dévider le personnage de Lupin, Remus : (tu t'en charges admirablement bien ! ) : j'ai choisi une focale étroite et très discriminative. Tu parles de UA, je dirais plutôt _variation sur le thème_ ...libre, très libre la variation, finalement pas bcp de points d'accroche - me serais-je trompée de support ?

Surveillance lacunaire de Dumbie – dans mon esprit Jason s'adonne à la magie noire pendant ses vacances...et je ne m'imagine pas Albus en big brother !

Pb de mise en page, désolée, j'avoue que ça ne m'avait pas choquée, j'ai même une certaine affection pour la densité typographique, bon j'ai fait une mise à jour pour respecter les normes FFnet...

Enfin, économiste est un bien grand mot, je ne suis pas au niveau macro, mais micro- économie, bref pas de théorie, mais du terrain, les mains dans les chiffres

**Léna**

Fidèle et vigilante, tu m'as pris en flagrant délit de désordre chronologique, mais tu sais déjà que je n'ai rien d'une orthodoxe...

Pour tous : je me suis aperçue que la fin du chapitre 6 s'était perdue dans les limbes internautiques quand j'ai téléchargé – j'ai un vague souvenir d'avoir un peu cafouillé ce jour-là. Donc chapitre 6 in extenso dispo.

And now, pour les fans de Lupin (les Remusettes ???), une livraison 100 Remus. Première confrontation directe avec Snape.

**Journal de Remus, 2 novembre**

Il a fait très beau aujourd'hui, ciel totalement dégagé, sans transparence, comme une couche opaque de pigment bleu.

L'air froid du matin s'est doucement échauffé. J'ai déjeuné, assis à côté de Sebastian, lui même installé à côté d'Isolfe. En face de moi Snape. En moi, le souvenir des moments où je dansais dans les bras d'Isolfe.

Elle riait avec Sebastian, et moi aussi, je lui envie ce talent, savoir faire rire toute une tablée (enfin pas Snape, quoique il m'a semblé qu'il se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire avec nous, quel abruti).

Sybille était en face de Sebastian, elle avait abandonné ses poses de medium inspirée, disons que toute son exaltation habituelle s'était transformée en rire, ce qui en faisait une certaine quantité. Les plaisanteries et anecdotes que Sebastian nous débitait à toute allure m'étaient un prétexte commode et plausible pour me tourner de son côté et épier Isolfe, qui m'apparaissait, tantôt devant, tantôt derrière la tête de Vector, selon qu'il s'avançait plus ou moins sur sa chaise au rythme de ses blagues. Et comme elle le regardait, tout comme moi, je la voyais de face, et mes yeux ont touché les siens, plissés de rire, à plusieurs reprises.

Nous nous sommes levés de table tous ensemble, il y au un léger flottement, je pense qu'il fallait nous réhabituer à l'idée de reprendre les tâches de la journée après cette pause délectable.

Isolfe a disparu sans que je comprenne comment, j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour au bord du lac, pour voir s'il pouvait être plus bleu que le ciel.

J'ai déjà parcouru une centaine de mètres, ouvrant la tiédeur de l'air docile devant moi, quand je suis rattrapé par Snape, courant de peur de me manquer. Il est subitement tout près de moi, à une distance incongrue, imminente, agressive et qui rend inutile tout préliminaire.

Je continue à marcher, je ne vois aucune raison de modifier mon allure.

Il commence, timbre dur, mordant, efficace.

– Je vous ai observé à table, vous, regardant le professeur Dazurs, vous l'aspirez du regard, vous vous gorgez des mots qu'elle dit, des rires qu'elle a comme un jour vous vous gorgerez de son sang et de sa chair, parce qu'un jour viendra où vous la mordrez.

Sa main se met soudain à briller dans le soleil, puisqu'elle enserre une lame, longue, et mince.

Avec laquelle il se met à jouer, la piquant dans sa paume, la faisant tourner habilement et rapidement.

Tout d'un coup, il m'attrape le bras, le tord vers lui et m'entaille l'intérieur du poignet. Je continue à marcher, lui aussi. Il lève ma main vers mon visage, la fait monter jusqu'à mes yeux, puis l'applique sur ma bouche, je découvre le goût de mon sang sur mes lèvres.

A aucun moment je n'ai essayé de résister, à quoi bon, le seul point sur lequel je ne veux pas céder, c'est ma progression vers le lac, je tiens à aller jusqu'au but que je me suis fixé.

Il vient de relâcher mon bras, j'accélère l'allure, il suit sans peine.

– Faites attention, Lupin, si vous osez aller trop loin avec elle, je veux dire si vous faites semblant de vouloir la mettre dans votre lit, je me verrai contraint de tout lui révéler de vous et alors elle vous fuira à toutes jambes, pour se protéger de votre innommable nature. Vous serez toujours un loup-garou, auriez-vous oublié qu'il n'y a pas de solution ?

Comment m'a-t-il deviné si vite, suis-je donc si transparent ?

– Vous avez compris ?

Je ne réponds pas, je sors un mouchoir de ma poche, je l'applique sur mon poignet. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ce geste ? Pour me renvoyer à ma nature monstrueuse et sanguinaire ? - Le mouchoir se teinte fatalement de rouge -

Ou pour me signifier que je ferai mieux de mettre fin à ces deux moitiés de vie, mi-homme mi-loup, qui ne peuvent pourtant en faire une au niveau de celle d'Isolfe ?

J'étouffe tout d'un coup malgré l'air immense autour de moi. Je suis prisonnier d'un destin inamendable, il a raison, il n'y a pas de rémission possible.

Je m'aperçois que je suis à nouveau seul, à quelques mètres du lac, encore plus bleu que le ciel.

Bleu d'azur.

**Journal de Remus, 8 novembre**

J'ai failli bousculer Isolfe, alors qu'elle avançait à grands pas vers son bureau et que moi je sortais du mien. Je me suis arrêté à temps, elle aussi, mais maintenant je gémis intérieurement de ma bêtise – que n'ai-je continué afin de me retrouver dans ses bras !

Elle a poussé un cri léger, vite réprimé, elle a souri, moi je cherchais ses yeux crispé comme un extravagant, mais elle s'est détournée trop vite, un pas de côté pour me contourner et me laisser derrière elle.

Oh Isolfe, ne me dérobe pas tes yeux, comme tu sais si bien le faire, avec un petit sourire qui allonge ta bouche sur un côté seulement, en guise de compensation. Laisse-les moi encore, laisse-les moi encore tout entiers : cornée, iris, pupille, cristallin, fovéa, tes yeux profonds.

J'ai parfois l'impression que je te brûle quand tu te détournes si vite.


	11. 15 novembre 19 novembre

Bon, bon et voilà le tour de ce fameux passage écrit un jour où je devais être d'humeur particulièrement "full mélo" ! Et qui m'a faite transpirer sang et eau et a été réécrit partiellement, dans une tentative plus ou moins aboutie pour le rendre plus nerveux. Quant à la plausibilité médicale, j'entretiens de sérieux doutes…. Aujourd'hui, une seule envie – je balourde tout cela en ligne et je ne m'en préoccupe plus. Mais enfin, il fallait bien que Remus et Isolfe deviennent officiellement ….. amis.

A nouveau, il s'agit du même passage raconté par les deux protagonistes, mais Isolfe y est décidément moins drôle que lorsqu'elle assiste à un mach de quidditch.

Enfin mes remerciements à (bon sang, il a fallu que j'appelle du monde à la rescousse….)

Mesdames

JKRowling, pour tous ses personnages,

P.D James pour l'extrait d'Original Sin et

Anne Sylvestre pour l'extrait du "Pont du Nord" – une merveilleuse et bouleversante chanson…

la marque Nuxe, à qui je fais, le 17 novembre, un discret coup de pub ( mais loin de moi l'idée de transformer Ffnet en Ciao.fr rubrique crèmes et nanas  pas de ma faute si Lupin est obsédé ! )

Bonne lecture !

**Journal de Remus, 15 novembre**

Je rentrai d'une course solitaire, trois jours après la pleine lune, douleurs encore présentes dans des muscles pourtant encore avides d'exercice physique, et la perspective de 25 jours d'humanité devant moi ! et puis surtout, ma joie secrète, Isolfe revient ce soir de ses mystérieuses expéditions, qui la protègent de mes mauvais jours. Une fois de plus, je me félicite de cette mystérieuse coïncidence.

J'étais arrivé dans le corridor menant aux appartements des professeurs non permanents, la porte d'Isolfe était ouverte ? peut-être les elfes domestiques en train d'y faire le ménage avant son retour.

Je m'approchai afin de jeter un œil ; je suis toujours gêné par le " protocole " d'Hogwarts qui veut que tout soit rangé, nettoyé, lavé, réparé, sans que jamais ceux qui profitent de ceux travaux ne rencontrent les petites créatures qui les exécutent.

Mais enfin, quelle puissante tentation de voir l'endroit où habite Isolfe, les objets qui l'entourent, le lit où elle dort…

Je ne vis aucune elfe, la première pièce, bureau et salon à la fois, était déserte, mais bien en évidence, un grand sac de voyage, ouvert, encore rempli. J'étais furieux d'avoir oublié mon savoir-vivre, j' aurais évidemment dû frapper à la porte, je me résolus à toussoter.

Rien ne bougea, peut-être était-elle ressortie, et pourtant je crus entendre un léger bruit dans la pièce d'à-côté, sa chambre, si je me fiais à la disposition de mon propre appartement. Je me décidai, poussai la deuxième porte, elle aussi entr'ouverte.

J'oubliai mes scrupules quand je découvris Isolfe, allongée sur le sol, yeux fermés, jambes à demi repliées, bras écartés du corps, paumes fortement appuyées, comme deux ancres jetées. Un pas, un bond me menèrent près d'elle.

Je m'agenouillai, elle était inconsciente, pouls, pupille, respiration, je basculai sa tête bien en arrière, en lui soulevant le menton, pour dégager les voies respiratoires, pas de blessure visible, de signes de chute, je penchai pour un simple évanouissement – je retrouvai sans peine le chemin de ces gestes, qu'il y a pourtant si longtemps que j'avais appris –, tapes sur joues, du bout des doigts, pas de réaction, j' hésitai à l'abandonner, puis je me résolus à aller chercher dans la salle de bains une serviette, robinet, eau froide, je renversai un flacon, l'eau inonda mes mains, le sol, mais j'étais à nouveau inclinée sur elle, j' essorai la serviette sur le parquet, je glissai le linge autour de son cou, ramenai les pans sur ses joues, enfin, elle émergea, frissonna, jeta ses mains à son cou, comme pour en écarter le tissu mouillé, son cri angoissé " je saigne ! ", je lui expliquai que ce n'était que de l'eau, elle ouvrit ses yeux en plein dans les miens, je reposai ses mains sur le sol, elles étaient glacées.

Elle m' expliqua qu'elle a dû s'évanouir après s'être fait mal au dos en soulevant son sac.

– Absolument ridicule, mais j'ai encore mal, j'ai dû m'y prendre comme une idiote pour me faire autant mal. Auriez-vous la gentillesse d'aller chercher Madame Pomfrey ?

Je lui répondis qu'elle n'était pas là ce dimanche après-midi et que les élèves avaient pour consigne de ne rien tenter de scabreux qui aurait nécessité son savoir-faire. J' ajoutai que, comme toujours, l'interdiction ne valait pas pour les professeurs.

Je marquai une pause, puis très vite je m'entendis dire, d'un ton très factuel (la voix du professeur Lupin dans le meilleur de sa forme, étrange que rien n'eût transparu du tremblement qui m'habitait alors – et qui déstabilise encore ma plume au moment où j' écris).

- Et bien, je suppose que je peux continuer à jouer les infirmiers et vous aider… si vous acceptez.

Son hésitation planait au dessous de nous, et moi je la guettai dans ce moment qui n'était absolument qu'entre nous deux, ces quelques secondes où elle réfléchissait à la manière de répondre à ce que je venais de lui proposer, la connexion que notre proximité créait entre nous. Et j'étais conscient de la douleur qui crispait les traits de son visage, nouait les muscles de son dos, et qui allait peut-être lui faire accepter ma proposition.

Elle me répondit enfin

- Non.

sa voix était finalement dangereusement dure.

Je lui répondis, furieux - choisissant le registre de la colère, je suis tellement habitué à contrôler mes émotions, que je peux maintenant presque sans effort choisir celles que je vais mettre en avant, une protection entre moi et les autres, cette fois-ci la colère allait me permettre d'oblitérer le désespoir dans lequel m'avait noyé son non, qui retentissait, persistait encore entre nous comme un désaveu.

- Pourquoi, vous préférez continuer à souffrir ? ne soyez pas ridicule, je vous rappelle que je viens de vous réanimer, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aider les gens à moitié

Elle insistait

– Non, laissez-moi, éloignez-vous de moi et reprenez ce truc froid que vous m'avez enroulé autour du cou.

Je la vis ramener ses mains autour de son cou, retirer la serviette, attentive à ne rien trahir de la douleur que le mouvement devait pourtant lui causer.

Je pensais " Fichue tête de mule " et en même temps je me découvrais envahi de tendresse devant ce refus obstiné que je ne voulais pas m'expliquer. Je repris la serviette, afin de nous donner du temps à tous deux, je la ramenai dans la salle de bains, ramassai le flacon renversé tout à l'heure, regardai dans le miroir, à moi le visage, tout proche, à elle, le corps allongé, plus loin.

A peine étais-je revenu près d'elle qu'elle me jetait au visage – Partez maintenant, vous avez perdu assez de temps avec moi.

– Non, vous voyez maintenant c'est à moi de dire non, qu'allez- vous faire si je pars, passer la nuit pitoyablement allongée, à serrer les dents ; il n'est pas humiliant de se faire aider, je vous propose mon aide, vous en avez besoin, acceptez.

Elle répétait encore et toujours – Non.

Je rallumais ma colère.

- Moi aussi je sais dire non, donc non, je ne vous laisserai pas. Je vous fais peur ?

Blessé, je mis de l'ironie dans ma voix, c'était la face visible de ma question, mais en deçà j'étais terrifié parce que la réponse pourrait être oui, je sais que certaines personnes, très rares, heureusement, ont l'intuition de ma nature monstrueuse ; et pourtant il ne m' a jamais semblé qu'Isolfe fût dans ce cas, non par manque d'attention ou de sensibilité, mais parce qu'elle semble voir en moi au delà de cette part noire, un regard qui glisserait sur l'enveloppe extérieure, le professeur Lupin, traverserait la zone interdite, le loup, et atteindrait mon véritable moi.

C'est la première fois que je me l'avouais, et pourtant, en ce moment, même elle me rejetait.

Peut-être étais-je en train d'empiéter sur son territoire privé à elle, quelque chose d'elle que je ne connaissais pas, oui bien sûr, et un autre aurait été tout aussi malvenu.

Je me sentis plus léger et décidai de ne pas tenir compte de l'interdiction qu'elle me faisait de l'aider. Je pensai aussi que j'avais pris goût à cette délicieuse proximité, à sa peau touchée il y avait quelques minutes ; et que je voulais prolonger ce moment, cette intimité, tant pis si cette dernière était artificielle et fallacieuse et si je savais qu'au bout je ne trouverais que la frustration au lieu de l'épanouissement.

Un souvenir de bonheur dérobé à l'humanité normale, plus précisément aux hommes normaux - une femme toute proche de moi …

Ces mots que je viens de tracer se moquent de moi, douloureusement, je m'autorise des émois d'adolescent à l'âge où d'autres sont mariés, pères, pourvus de maîtresse, peut-être, divorcés….

Je répétais ma question – Vous avez peur de moi ? vous êtes une bonne magicienne, vous sauriez vous défendre en cas de besoin.

Sa réponse arriva, agressive

– Comment ferais-je, clouée au sol, sans baguette, face à un spécialiste qui connaît mille et unes méthodes d'exterminer les bêtes malfaisantes ?

Ce dernier mot vint me frapper en pleine face, je pensais : range-t-elle les loups garous dans la catégorie des bêtes malfaisantes ?

– Et bien, je vous l'amène de suite, comme cela vous vous sentirez en sécurité.

Sa baguette, je l'avais effectivement aperçue tout à l'heure, posée sur le lit. J'hésitais quelques secondes, le savoir-vivre magicien veut que l'on ne touche pas à la baguette d'un autre sans y avoir été invité, comme si on entrait dans une pièce occupée à la porte de laquelle on n'aurait pas frappé. Pourtant, volontairement, j'enfreignis la règle, j'avais envie de garder au creux de ma main, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, un objet qui portait si fortement sa marque et peut-être transférer sur moi un peu de cette substance immatérielle qui, au fur et à mesure de l'usage, s'instaure entre un magicien et sa baguette.

Je me dis aussi que, grâce à cela, ce témoin me parlerait d'Isolfe, me délivrerait un message (mais lequel, qu'elle pourrait m'aimer un jour, malgré ce que je suis?). Puis je sentis dans ma paume le bois lisse, le si léger creusement lustré à l'endroit de l'emprise des doigts d'Isolfe, où les miens s'étaient exactement refermés (mais cela signifiait-t-il quoique ce fût ?).

Je regardais Isolfe, elle avait refermé les yeux, indifférente à moi ? J'en eu soudain assez de cette absence, cette abstention ; dans ma main la baguette était pourtant chaleureuse.

- Tenez, prenez.

Je posai la baguette près de sa main droite, une nouvelle fois je dis

– Laissez-moi vous aider.

Elle répondit qu'elle avait froid, désigna de ses yeux une veste de laine claire sur une chaise, je pris le vêtement et le posai sur elle. Je la regardai essayer de retenir ses larmes, je sentais que ces pleurs étaient pour le moment au delà de ma compréhension.

Obstiné et patient, je repris

– Laissez-moi vous aider.

Je brûlais de ce désir-là, la soulager, me l'approprier pour quelques instants, retrouver le contact de sa peau.

D'une voix lasse, infiniment, elle consentit enfin.

- Allez-y, faites ce qu'il faut pour me soulager, elle marqua une pause, et subitement

– Mais avant, jurez-moi de le faire en ami, oui – sa voix était maintenant plus vivante – installons une amitié entre nous.

Je pensais - Pourquoi ? Etions-nous ennemis ? Et pourquoi me l'avoir demandé avant, me propose-t-elle une amitié - le verre à moitié plein – ou me défend-t-elle un sentiment plus fort ? - le verre à moitié vide ? En fait , oui, bien sûr, avant que je pose mes mains sur elle, elle voulait que les choses soient claires, ce n'était qu'une amitié qu'elle me proposait d' installer, le verbe prenait alors tout son sens.

Mais finalement si je regardais les choses en face, la relation de camaraderie qu'elle me proposait était sans doute ce que je pouvais obtenir de meilleur d'une femme puisque toute autre possibilité, intime et charnelle aurait été inaboutie et il me semblait aussi que, parce que c'était elle, je pourrais gérer les contradictions d'une relation acceptée en deçà de ce que j'aurais voulu qu'elle fût.

Et même si cela devait constituer une épreuve permanente, pour éviter de la perdre, je saurais me couler dans ce nouveau rôle d'ami domestiqué, contrôlant soigneusement ses sentiments et ses instincts, une pleine lune permanente en quelque sorte.

Elle me dit, hésitante

– Etes-vous d'accord ? Vous voyez, maintenant, c'est moi qui insiste pour que vous me disiez oui !

Je pensai : pourquoi cette précaution entre nous, existe-t-il quelque part un autre homme dont elle est plus que l'amie ? et qui me disqualifie comme amant potentiel – amant, ce mot que j'avais enfin réussir à sortir de moi, sans savoir si l'exposition à la réalité n'allait pas le faire éclater en un millième de seconde.

- Non, je veux dire oui, je suis désolé, je n'avais évidemment pas besoin de temps de réflexion. J'espère que votre question n'est que pour la forme et que vous savez que moi, je suis déjà votre ami … depuis le début. Après un temps d'hésitation, j'ajoutai - Vous êtes tellement évidente.

Le mot n'était pas prémédité, mais s'était soudain imposé à moi – elle m'est devenue tellement nécessaire, mais comment pourrait-elle le comprendre, elle à qui je n'ai pas le courage de dire qui je suis !

Elle répéta, surprise du dernier mot

- Evidente, comme ce mot est bizarre, je n'en dirais pas autant de vous, Remus car il y a en vous des abîmes insondables. Je ne savais pas si elle plaisantait ou si elle était sérieuse, elle parlait lentement, mais en tout cas, elle avait ressurgi de l'indifférence dans laquelle elle se terrait tout à l'heure.

-Allez, je ne vais pas continuer à vous laisser souffrir, d'abord il faut que vous vous mettiez sur le ventre …J'hésitais à prononcer le mot, à nommer une partie de son corps, et ensuite je m'absorbai dans cette image, ma tête posée sur la douceur de son ventre - ou que le fasse pour vous.

Elle acquiesça.

- Et surtout, prévenez moi si vous pensez que vous risquez de vous évanouir à nouveau… ne jouez pas trop au brave petit soldat.

J' essayai d'opter pour un ton aussi neutre, aussi praticien que possible. Je passai une main sous son dos en essayant d'éviter de lui faire mal, j'appuyai l'autre sur son ventre - plat, ferme, en dessous du niveau de la cage thoracique, peau, muscle , si facilement lisibles sous ma main, même sous le tissu. Je la tenais par le milieu du corps, mes deux mains formant comme un levier autour d'elle (ou un forceps ?) , autour de sa chair et ses os… !

Et comme sa vie était proche de moi : air inspiré, expiré, rythme accéléré. L'image d'une louve passa aiguë comme une lame dans ma tête, mais s'effaça très vite, ne resta que la sensation exorbitante d'être là, près de la femme qui m'importait vraiment.

Je resserrai un peu mon étreinte, je déplaçai mes mains autour de sa taille, l'une amorçant le mouvement de rotation, l'autre la soulevant légèrement. Elle tendit tous ses muscles, jambes, abdomen, je la fis tourner entre ses mains aussi facilement que si elle était une pièce de métal de bonne facture.

Après, elle était allongée sur le ventre, et, afin de découvrir sa peau de son dos il me fallait remonter un léger pull bleu pâle, un autre gris clair, et …

- Allez-y, dégrafez, ne venez-vous pas de me dire que vous ne faisiez pas les choses à moitié ?

Mon hésitation céda sous le trait d'ironie, je priai ses mains de ne plus penser à autre chose qu'à l'aide à lui apporter.

Je me mis à penser, amer - Non, je ne fais pas les choses à moitié, c'est moi qui ne suis que la moitié de ce dont j'ai l'air .

Elle ajouta

– Après tout, vous n'êtes qu'un soignant.

Les mots m'attrapèrent et me meurtrirent, à peine venais-je d'être choisi comme ami que j'étais ravalé au rang de subalterne interchangeable. Pourtant sa voix s'était détraquée sur la dernière syllabe comme si elle n'avait pas trouvé en elle assez de dureté pour me blesser jusqu'au bout, ou comme si elle regrettait déjà ce qu'elle avait dit ?

Et puis ne pouvais-je pas la comprendre de vouloir se protéger de ce geste porteur d'ambivalence et de lui ôter sa composante trop intime. Je dégrafais, laissant le dos de son soutien-gorge tomber de chaque côté sur le sol, juste près de l'endroit où reposaient ses seins, à peine perceptibles. Je pensais, moqueur de moi – C'est la première fois que je fais cela, mais évidemment pas comme je me l'étais imaginé !

- Tournez la tête vers moi, je pourrais arrêter si je vous vois faire des grimaces de douleur.

Elle s'exécuta, ébaucha un sourire, mais son visage restait blafard et tendu.

Je lui demandais de m'indiquer l'endroit douloureux, et commençais à travailler du bout des doigts les muscles noués qui se laissaient si facilement trouver sous la finesse de la peau. Je rencontrai plusieurs points de résistance, presque indurés, où la crispation était encore plus flagrante. Je connaissais ce genre de tension malsaine, qui s'auto entretiennent et qui chez moi constituent, avec d'autres dégâts plus visible, le reliquat physique de mes passages mensuels dans le monde des loups.

Puis je m'aperçus qu'une vertèbre n'était plus à sa place, elle ne s'emboîtait plus exactement dans la docile succession de toutes les autres.

– Vous savez que vous avez une vertèbre déplacée ?

– Non, … enfin, peut-être…

– Comment peut-être ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Tout en parlant, je continuais mon examen, afin de déterminer s'il existait une autre anomalie. Elle se taisait, j'insistai

– Alors, vous ne voulez pas en parler ?

– J'ai fait une mauvaise chute, il y a peu près un an, j'en suis sortie avec quatre vertèbres fêlées, j'ai dû être mal soignée.

– Mal soignée, oui, vous pouvez le dire, c'est du travail de cochon, vite et mal fait. Vous n'auriez pas dû conserver de séquelles si l'on s'était bien occupé de vous. – Est-ce la première fois que cela vous arrive, je veux dire que votre vertèbre se déloge ? Vous l'attend-on déjà remise en place ?

– Oui, non. Que faut-il faire ? Le savez- vous ?

– Tout simplement la remettre correctement en place, mais la manipulation est violente et donc douloureuse….

– Mais, vous, savez-vous le faire ?

– Oui.

– Vous avez déjà fait cela ?

– Oui. Elle réfléchit encore un peu.

– Un jour vous me raconterez dans quelles circonstances, d'accord ?

– Oui.

- Comment allez-vous vous y prendre ?

– Eh bien, il faut forcer la vertèbre en place, c'est comme un os déboîté, il n'y a pas de méthode douce, mais si cela peut vous rassurer, plus c'est violent, et plus c'est rapide !

– Je ne crois pas avoir peur de la douleur physique, enfin dans les limites du supportable, donc non, en fait j'ai peur d'avoir trop mal.

Elle se mit à trembler. Je fis peser mes mains davantage sur son dos, jusqu'à ce que le tremblement cesse.

– Vous êtes prête ?

– Oui, je crois. Mais faut-il que je reste allongée ?

– Non, asseyiez-vous.

Elle ramena ses jambes sur le côté, en prenant appui sur le coude opposé, puis devant elle. Je lui dit de rester les genoux remontés afin de pouvoir s'y appuyer. Je regrettai que soit déjà passé le moment où son mouvement avait révélé la courbe de ses hanches. Elle me demanda si les vêtements n'allaient pas me gêner, d'une voix froide et pratique. La question me laissa sans défense, au bord d'une sorte d'interdit. Je me mordis les lèvres, puis décida d'être aussi factuel qu'elle, comme un _soignant_.

– Non, je vais simplement les remonter davantage.

Je dégageai toute la hauteur du dos, en bloquant tee-shirt et pull en haut de ses épaules.

– Vous n'avez pas froid ?

– Non, enfin, si un peu. –

Je vais masser votre dos, afin de bien échauffer tous vos muscles ; cela facilitera le … réemboîtage.

Je posai mes mains à plat, le faisant monter et descendre en accentuant doucement la pression. Au bout de quelques minutes.

– Ok, c'est bon je vais y aller. Respirez profondément.

Elle me répondit, avec une amorce de rire.

– Vous me faites penser au médecin de mon enfance, lorsque je devais aller me faire vacciner, un truc muggle, vous savez, il disait toujours "Attention, maintenant je pique" et il y allait très doucement, comme çà j'avais tout le temps qu'il me fallait pour me contracter !

– Bien, je suis maladroit alors, j'aurais dû me taire et faire mon coup en douce ?

– Non, excusez-moi, j'ai grandi, donc allez-y, je respire bien fort. Encore quelques secondes, je sentais bien la vertèbre, trop mobile sous mes doigts, je lui assénai un coup de poing entre les deux omoplates et sitôt après je forçai la vertèbre en place, en appuyant fortement.

J' entendis un petit craquement qui m'indiquait que la lombaire venait de se réemboîter, je maintins mes mains fortement plaquées, pressées contre son dos, je rattrapai ses genoux qui étaient en train de lâcher.

– Respirez fort, je veux vous entendre, et décontractez vous. Elle s'exécuta. Je savais que sa douleur était en train de passer. Le temps semblait avoir disparu, j'étais dans un espace où il n'y avait ni avant, ni après, dans un lieu sans impossibilité, j'étais presque heureux, transporté en dehors de moi- même dans la présence et la chaleur de cette peau qui n'était pas la mienne.

Le silence coulait entre nous comme une eau libre ; je laissai ses mains sur elle, si je les avais faites glisser de son dos et de ses genoux, en les laissant au même niveau, elles auraient touché ses seins.

Je m'aperçus que même la violence de mon désir, en ce moment, n'était plus si importante, si torturante ; que j'éprouvais une étrange joie à la maîtriser, comme je venais de maîtriser les douleurs rétives de son dos.

Je me demandai si elle s'était endormie. Puis elle s'enquit

- Ça y est, je suis réparée ?

– Oui, vous n'avez pas eu trop mal ?

– Si, mais cela n'a pas duré longtemps, heureusement que vous étiez là pour retenir mes jambes, elles n'auraient pas tenu le choc. Puis-je essayer de bouger mon dos maintenant ?

– Je pense que oui.

Je retirai ses mains, après avoir imprimé une dernière pression. Elle replia ses bras derrière elle, rattacha son soutien-gorge, marqua une courte pause, pour récupérer de l'effort encore douloureux que ce mouvement lui avait causé, j'en profitai pour la devancer et rabattis le tee-shirt, puis le pull, sur la peau qui tremblait . Elle déplia ses genoux, allongea ses jambes, les fit bouger pour les décontracter, les replia sur le côté, se mit à genoux, puis s'accroupit sur demi pointe, se déploya en prenant garde à dérouler son dos, vertèbre après vertèbre.

- Bien, si vous le permettez, je vais continuer mes exercices. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie – elle me désigna un fauteuil recouvert de tissu bleu, sa voix était lasse, mais adoucie.

- Vous allez penser que mon sens de l'hospitalité est aussi défaillant que mes vertèbres… Cela vous fait sourire, mais vous restez debout, c'est cela.

Je pensai oui, j'étais attentif à ne pas la gêner, mais je voulais rester près d'elle, au cas où elle se serait sentie mal à nouveau et aussi parce que je n'avais pas envie de sortir du cercle de sa présence immédiate, la distance à laquelle peuvent se tenir les proches et les intimes.

Je la vis prendre un genou dans ses deux mains, puis le lever vers sa poitrine, marquer une pause au point de résistance et aller plus loin, exécuter le même mouvement avec l'autre genou, se pencher ensuite et poser ses mains par terre, tête relâchée, je remarquai le pull qui glissait jusqu'au milieu de son dos ; je revis la surface de peau que j'avais tout à l'heure sous mes mains.

Puis elle se releva, en marquant une pause à chaque vertèbre, elle était maintenant totalement redressée, mais elle vacillai, je m'approchai et lui offrit mes bras en appui, elle se détourna pourtant pour chercher un autre support (n'avait-t-elle pas vu ou les avait-t-elle ignoré, je ne savais dire), ce fut le manteau de la cheminée, bras étendus, le dos à plat dans le prolongement, ses pulls étaient toujours restés bloqués à mi-hauteur de son dos, je voyais sa cage thoracique bouger au fur à mesure des inspirations et expirations lentes qu'elle s'imposait, je voyais les côtes sous la peau, la peau posée sur ses os.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se redressa, s'excusa de ce nouvel accès de faiblesse, me remercia d'être encore resté près d'elle. Puis elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit, je la sentis soulagée de ne plus avoir à mobiliser ses forces pour conserver son équilibre.

Je savais également qu'elle allait s'interdire de fermer les yeux tant que je serai devant elle, qu'elle resterait au contraire vigilante, comme s'il s'agissait de tenir en garde quelqu'un dont on ne pouvait pas être tout à fait sûr. Alors que je rêvais, mais de quoi au fait ? de la tenir, confiante, abandonnée, entre mes bras, alanguie, langoureuse? Il aurait fallu qu'elle aussi soit maudite pour que cela fût possible.

J'hésitais sur ce que je devais faire ensuite, je regardais mes mains, je savais qu'elles avaient gardé l'odeur de sa peau. J'avais envie de les poser sur mon visage, et de m'y enfermer, mais je n'allai pas au bout de son envie, je me contentai de passer rapidement le bout de mes doigts sur mes yeux, en les pressant.

Puis j'entendis Isolfe hésiter sur le début d'une phrase.

– Pourrais-je, euh pourriez-vous, non euh, peut-être accepteriez-vous de rester encore un peu avec moi, pour hm continuer à me surveiller, vous savez comme en salle de réveil après une opération.

Elle semblait contente d'avoir trouvé une image qui l'aide à passer sur un registre plus général, moins personnel.

– Pour vérifier que le malade ne replonge pas dans le coma ! Moi je ne retins que l'angoisse pleine de désarroi qui flottait autour de sa demande.

– Vous vous sentez toujours mal ?

Elle réfléchit un moment, froncement de sourcils et plissements d'yeux, puis haussa les épaules.

– Non, lasse simplement. Je voudrais ne plus penser à rien, et si vous partez, ou si je ferme les yeux, je n'y arriverai pas.

– Et en me regardant, vous arriverez à ne penser à rien ?

Formulée à haute voix la question m'apparut drôle et cruelle aussi, puisqu'elle me renvoyait à mon peu d'importance à mes yeux, à mon rôle de subalterne, à elle impolie et blessante. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre, mais je la devançai

– Et bien, puisque vous m'invitez à jouer les garde- malades, allons-y, que fait-on dans ces circonstances ? La lecture, non ?

Pas d'amertume dans ma voix, juste une proposition de bon sens dictée par une amicale sollicitude ; juste entre les mots discrètement entrelacés, jouant à cache-cache entre eux, tout les sentiments qu'elle tirait de moi, comme de l'eau d'un puits dont je m'étais interdit l'accès, l'ayant cru à sec.

Elle fut prompte à se saisir de ma proposition.

– Quelle bonne idée ! Avez-vous lu " Original Sin " de P.D. James ?

Je lui répondis que oui, elle soupira, déçue, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse penser à un autre titre, je lui assurais que je l'avais lu il y a longtemps, l'été dernier en fait, que je l'avais beaucoup aimé, et que je ne demandai pas mieux – oh, comme la banale formule se remplissait d'un véritable sens tout d'un coup – que de recommencer…

- Pour vous.

– Tenez, vous devriez le trouver quelque par dans mon sac de voyage, un livre noir, enfin vous savez à quoi il ressemble.

Je me dirigeai vers le sac déjà aperçu tout à l'heure, j' hésitai un peu à y plonger mes mains, je redoutais et espérais le contact de choses douces qui seraient familières d'elle, mais le roman était là, bien visible, rendant inutile toute exploration. Je me crus obligé de dire

–Çà y est, je l'ai.

– Parfait, vous devriez trouver un marque-page, je dois en être arrivée à peu près au milieu du chapitre 8.

Je confirmai, j'avais trouvé la marque, un signet portant le nom d'une librairie en France, entre les pages 84 et 85. Je me rapprochai du lit, je vis qu'entre-temps Isolfe avait installé deux oreillers l'un dans son dos, l'autre pour caler sa nuque, j'aurais aimé le faire pour elle, mais elle m'avait pris de vitesse, sans doute volontairement, elle ne voulait pas voir mes mains se rapprocher trop d'elle maintenant, je lui tendis le roman, d'un peu loin, ses yeux balayèrent la page rapidement, s'arrêtèrent,

- Ah voilà le passage,

je n'étais pas sûr finalement que ce soit moi le lecteur, qui allait donner sa voix à l'autre, dans cet étrange face-à-face, où, partant d'un événement somme toute banal, qui nous avait amenés au bord d'une redoutable intimité, nous étions en train de revenir à une situation qui ne demandait plus qu'une légère implication.

Elle me désigna du doigt le début du paragraphe non encore lu, c'était donc bien moi le lecteur.

J'approchai une chaise du lit, en réfléchissant à la distance correcte à laquelle la positionner, de sorte que ma voix n'ait à être ni trop forte, ni trop douce. Je me permis de tricher quand même, en plaçant la chaise un peu plus près d'elle que ce qu'aurait voulu mon calcul.

Je commençai à lire, elle commença à m'écouter, les mots qui allaient maintenant passer de moi à elle étaient neutres, déchargés de sens pour nous, c'étaient les personnages du roman qui allaient les assumer.

_" And there were discoveries to be made. Declan, as Claudia admitted, had an eye "._

Mais moi, parole prise, contenue par le texte, je m'obstinai à scruter les autres signes entre nous, la façon dont j'allais plus ou moins me pencher vers elle, la façon dont elle se tenait, la tension crispée qui allait la quitter peu à peu, son attention qui parfois s'échappait, en laissant sur son visage une ombre dense.

_"It was difficult to imagine him with an orthodox past life, parents and siblings, school, a first job "._

En lisant, je me disais que c'était peut-être une réflexion qu'on pouvait se faire à mon sujet. Etrange, comme les mots du roman m'avaient quand même rattrapé.

Je lus jusqu'à la fin du chapitre 15, ensuite Isolfe se proposa de prendre le relais, pendant qu'elle m'indiquait où trouver de quoi nous préparer un thé. J'eus du mal à me concentrer sur le texte, pris dans les intonations plutôt graves de sa voix, les infimes pauses de sa respiration, son léger accent français, qui m'enchantait, rendant sa voix si différente de celles que j'avais toujours entendues.

Puis il fut tard, et Isolfe s'excusa de m'avoir retenu si longtemps, et me remercia d'avoir joué les garde-malades ; avant de la laisser, je lui demandai de se mettre debout, et de faire quelques pas afin de vérifier que la crise était passée, elle s'exécuta de bonne grâce, elle m' avoua simplement qu'elle ressentait encore simplement "une petite douleur résiduelle".

Elle me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, comme un hôte, nous nous quittâmes. S'il j'avais été simplement un homme, je l'aurais prise dans ses bras, pour lui faire oublier son chagrin, n'est-ce pas le rôle d'un ami ? Mais je partis les bras simplement refermés sur ma malédiction.

**Journal d'Isolfe, 15 novembre**

Remus Lupin a quitté ma chambre il y a deux heures environ, pensant que mon dos était guéri – il avait raison – et mon âme apaisée – il avait tort.

A peine était-il parti que je me suis effondrée en pleurs en larmes, en peur en lame…. J'avais pourtant réussi à lutter contre cette folle envie de _sangloter_ en sa présence, qu'aurait-il pensé de moi ? mon soignant attentif … qui avait réussi à me calmer un peu et à se placer entre moi et cette sale nouvelle.

Et maintenant, Isolfe, it's up to you, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de tout ? replonger dans la folie des premiers jours ou tirer un trait _terminal_ sur tout cela ?

Bon reprenons dans l'ordre. Non avant … je me laisse traumatiser par trop de terreurs indistinctes, telles des cauchemars mal maîtrisés … non stupide, les cauchemars ne sont jamais maîtrisables, les juments nocturnes débridées, emballées le mors aux dents.

Et mes angoisses ne sont pas indistinctes, elles sont très précises, j'en garde l'empreinte trop précise en moi, trop présente, il faut que je m'en expurge – un évidemment de moi dans l'écriture, je laisse l'usage des pensines à d'autres, pas de défaussement artificiel Isolfe, en avant, il est temps d'écrire et de prendre mes distances, il est temps de laisser l'écriture _objectiver_ les situations, une sorte de déport des événements ou alors un dépôt ? sur le papier …

Donc j'ai regagné Hogwarts, avec ce foutu papier dans ma poche, tel un cruel trophée qui brûle les mains et glace le reste. J'avais à peine digéré le message privé que Benedikt m'avait catapulté au visage il y a déjà de si longs mois, que je devais maintenant absorber mon officielle déchéance, ce superbe bristol gravé, les magnifiques volutes de son impeccable anglaise.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, j'ai commencé à désemplir mon sac de voyage, pressée par la nécessité de ne surtout pas rester inactive, l'esprit vacant ouvert à tous les assauts de mon chagrin.

Mais je me suis révoltée contre cette trop stricte discipline, j'ai tout envoyé promener, violemment, de droite à gauche, générant une formidable ligne de torsion qui est venue vriller les points encore fragiles de mos dos, les séquelles intimes dissimulées au creux de mes vertèbres.

Logique, n'est-ce pas, que ce mouvement de révolte en arrivât à ce point précis - comme un fleuve toxique qui savait exactement où se remettre à couler.

Je pense que j'avais dû faire en sorte de susciter cette douleur, en forçant ce corps trop résistant à mon goût, afin de le faire participer au désespoir qui m'entaillait le cerveau et me crispait le cœur dans une gigantesque nausée.

J'ai dû m'évanouir, finalement j'avais mal ajusté ma résistance.

Quand je suis revenue à moi, quelqu'un était près de moi, Remus Lupin, sans que j'ai envie de savoir pourquoi et comment. J'ai dû lui demander d'aller chercher Pomfrey, non pas pour obtenir une aide dont je ne voulais pas, que je ne méritais pas, mais pour le faire partir.

Mais il est resté, obstiné, j'ai dit non plusieurs fois en vain.

Et en plus, il semblait furieux que je rejette ses offres de services. Je sentais que la situation m'échappait, dérapait de façon déplaisante, et que cela allait nous blesser tous les deux, pour rien. Il m'a demandé si j' avais peur de lui, peur non, envie d'être débarrassé de ton importune présence, de ta sacrilège présence.

Pourtant, au moment où j'exprimais ainsi mon exaspération, je sus que j'avais tort, et que je voulais qu'il restât, le voir partir eût finalement été revivre une autre scène de congédiement.

Mon Dieu, comme tout était plus simple avant, douleur et chagrin prenant toute la place, m'évitant de mêler trop de sentiments contradictoires, venant brouiller l'analyse.

Je venais de me rendre qu'il était trop près de moi, ses genoux qui effleuraient mes côtes, son buste penché sur moi, comme …un amant, j'aurais pu presque le détester pour ce moment qu'il venait de me voler, quand j'étais évanouie – et je savais même pas combien de temps j'étais restée là.

Il venait de poser ma baguette, à portée de ma main, comme une défense contre lui.

Je la délaissai, pourrait-il vraiment me vouloir du mal ? Je lui dis que j'ai froid, il m'apporta ma veste, la déposa sur moi, efficacement.

J'abandonnai, je lui déclarai que j'étais d'accord, que finalement je voulais bien qu'il m'aidât. C'est que j'avais mal, c'est que je ne pouvais pas rester là, absurdement allongée, peut-être quelque chose venait-il enfin de se desserrer un peu en moi, peut-être avais-je enfin opté pour une conduite rationnelle, laisser celui-là traiter ma douleur.

Je le vis sursauter d'abord, puis frémir ensuite. J'eus peur qu'il ne se méprenne sur mon accord, il me fallait absolument cadrer les choses, je lui proposai donc qu'il m'aide comme le ferait un ami.

Et cette idée arrivait comme un soulagement sur moi, je pensais que je pourrais peut-être réussir cela, une simple amitié, soigneusement gardée vierge de trop de sentiments, comme un petit enfant protégé des vicissitudes du monde.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui dus insister pour obtenir sa réponse, j'en étais presque à le supplier de me dire "Oui". Et ce mot, ce oui qu'il me donna finalement, convoqua à grand dégât dans ma tête une image indésirée.

Brutalement je vis Benedikt, en marié, dire oui à une autre que moi – c'est drôle comme ce mot si quotidien peut se charger de bonheur ou de souffrance – je réentendis ce qu'il m'avait jeté au visage, son aveu colérique et menaçant " Oui, oui, oui, j'aime une autre femme et c'est elle que j'épouse ; à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu sors de ma vie " Peut-on vraiment dans un tel moment demander à sa douleur de se tenir sage ?

Et maintenant, venons- en aux faits, Isolfe, il est enfin temps d'écrire sur cette lettre qui m'attendait à Saint Odon, à mon adresse officielle, ahah!

_Nos frères disparus sont comme nos amours_

_Tant que l'on n'a pas vu leur nom sur une pierre_

_On ne prend pas le deuil, on survit, on espère_

_Et malgré l'évidence, on les attend toujours _

Petite chanson dans ma tête, cruelle, ma double douleur

Pas de nom sur une pierre, mais sur un morceau de papier, sur un faire-part.

Qui m' annonçait le mariage de Mademoiselle Anne - Charlotte (Marie Adélaïde) Pajot et de Monsieur Benedikt (Karl Maximilian) Hemans (Zurlauben), mon Dieu, comment vont-ils s'y retrouver au milieu de tous ces noms, il faut dire que le mien ne pesait pas lourd devant tous ces siècles glorieusement rassemblés, à patronymes glorieux mariage heureux peut-on dire cela mes espoirs effondrés désespoir son rejet signe mon échec l'amour pour lui réservé me coule entre les mains personne pour le recueillir il disait qu'il m'aimait pourtant j'ai songé à me traîner à ses pieds et je n'ai pas pu cela aurait-il changé quoi que ce soit il est temps d'abandonner de renoncer à se repaître de cette douleur stérile qui reste quand le cœur s'est trop ouvert

Puis j'entendis à nouveau cette voix tout près de moi, mais je dus réfléchir pour retrouver à qui elle appartenait.

J'émergeais enfin, Hogwarts, ma chambre, mon dos éparpillé de douleur sur le sol, cet homme obstiné à ne pas me laisser, comme il ressemble peu à Benedikt mes larmes coulent leur tiédeur me fait comprendre combien j'ai froid.

Il m'a dit que j'étais évidente ?

Peut-être aurais-je dû lui demander de m'expliquer qui j'étais.

J'ai voulu lui renvoyer au visage des mots qui heurtassent son évidence, je lui ai parlé d'abîmes insondables. Comme une menace indistincte terrée au fond de lui.

A peine avais-je fini avec mes pitreries que j'eus l'impression, brève, incisive, que je venais d' effleurer une patrie de sa vérité, car il avait porté ses yeux loin de moi, comme pour se protéger, ou comme pour me protéger.

Puis il entreprit de m'aider, et pour cela il lui fallait dégager mon dos, remonter mes vêtements. Je ne savais plus si j'avais eu raison, je décidai de le remettre à sa place, je lâchai, vachement

– Vous n'êtes qu'un soignant.

Mes cordes vocales en étaient encore à faire vibrer le dernier son "ant" et déjà je m'interdisais de penser à la dernière fois que Benedikt avait dénudé mes seins.

Non, je repensais plutôt à la dernière fois que j'avais vu Benedikt, aux derniers moments que j'avais passés seule avec Benedikt.

Il venait de me déclarer qu'il aimait une autre femme, et que je devais le quitter. Je n'avais tout d'abord pas réagi, anéantie par ce qu'il venait de me dire, paniquée de voir un avenir qui m'avait semblé si solide, si évident, s'arrêter brusquement sans que je n'ai rien pressenti.

Il m' avait semblé que je pourrais plus jamais bouger, que la nouvelle m'avait littéralement pétrifiée. C'est tout juste si je pouvais encore respirer, mais avec une telle suppliciante difficulté que j'avais eu l'impression que le monde, malin et pervers, me refusait son oxygène.

Et puis tout d'un coup, contre toute attente, je m'étais précipitée vers lui, en criant, et l'air était revenu docilement dans mes poumons

– Tu te trompes, tu m'aimes toujours, tu me l'as tellement dit, ce n'est pas possible,

et en même temps quelque chose me disait que j'avait tort et que mes cris étaient déplacés et vains et que j'étais déjà irrémédiablement vaincue. Au bout de ma course, j'avais rencontré les deux mains de Benedikt, portées cruellement à bout de bras, aussi dures et terrifiantes que des lances.

Le choc sur mon torse n'avait pourtant pas été si terrible, avait-il rétracté ses mains au dernier moment ? mais j'étais tombée en arrière, de toute ma longueur, dans une chute qui m'avait semblé à la fois brève et interminable et pendant que je tombais, Benedikt m'avait regardé sans ciller mais il avait essayé de me rattraper, mais j'avais repoussé sa main.

La rencontre du sol et de mon dos m'avait par comparaison semblé presque douce, j'étais enfin arrivée là où j'avais envie d'être, allongée, immobile, silencieuse. J'avais fermé les yeux, le visage de Benedikt avait disparu, la douleur avait commencé à m'assaillir.

J'avais entendu l'autre voix, pleine de colère, mais au bout de combien d'instants ou de combien d'heures ? – Je t'envoie quelqu'un pour te calmer, tu aurais pu m'épargner cela. Il était sorti, j'avais décidé de s'enfuir avant que l'aide promise n'arrivât.

C'est drôle comme pendant toute cette _scène_ je m'étais évertuée à mettre en mouvement mon corps qui n'aspirait qu'à se figer dans l'immobilité.

Après avoir vérifié que je pouvais bouger mes bras et mes jambes, j'avais ôté ce qui il y a encore une heure était ma bague de fiançailles, l'avais jetée sur le bureau, mais elle était tombée au sol, avec un bruit gracieux, puis je m'étais relevée, sans tenir compte de la souffrance attentatoire qui courait le long de ma colonne vertébrale, mais ma volonté et mes forces s'étaient évanouies en même temps que moi, dans une deuxième chute.

Après, la présence d'un médecin, d'une infirmière dans l'espace d'une chambre, blanche évidemment, _comme une robe de mariée_. Des mots vaguement entendus " Fracture vertébrale, quatre vertèbres, pas invalidant, repos, immobilisation, prévenir les proches".

Une fois seule dans cette chambre blanche et hostile, j'avais à nouveau essayé de bouger, de m'asseoir, de me mettre debout. Les mouvements étaient extrêmement douloureux, mais pas impossibles.

Je m'étais encore accordée une semaine, dans une sorte d'apathie traversée de pleurs silencieux, irrépressibles, j'étais passée des mains du médecin à celui d'un kinésithérapeute, puis j'étais partie une nuit en prenant le sac qui avait l'air de contenir mes affaires, ma baguette notamment.

Moi, si souple, avançait maintenant avec une raideur qui me faisait honte.

J'avais prévenu mes parents de ma rupture avec Benedikt, du fait de ce dernier, sans vouloir les rencontrer, me sentant incapable de supporter leur aide, contacté le ministère, pour s'apercevoir que la famille Hemans Zurlauben avait déjà agi et tout expliqué, tout réglé, y compris mon absence maladie.

Ensuite j'étais allée voir un autre kinésithérapeute, un muggle, auquel j'avais simplement parlé d'une chute. Il avait prévu une dizaine de séances, j'avais arrêté à la huitième, désireuse de garder un reliquat de douleur, la seule chose qui me restât de l'autre.

Voilà ce que je ne pouvais pas partager avec cet autre homme qui était toujours là, près de moi.

Il recommençait à me parler, d'ailleurs. Il me signala une anomalie sur une de mes vertèbres, une, eh non, il y en a quatre qui déconnent, mon cher Lupin.

Il me proposa un traitement de choc, oui, pourquoi pas ? J'eus quand même le présence d'esprit de lui faire confirmer qu'il savait s'y prendre.

J'hésitai, et puis n'hésitai plus, il fallait bien arriver à clore l'épisode.

J'avais beau reconnaître les gestes des deux kinés qui m'avaient soignée, je fus surprise de constater que ses deux mains côte à côte couvraient toute la largueur de mon dos, et même plus. La pression se fit plus forte, la douleur revint plus intensément, je dus appuyer mes pieds plus fermement sur le sol pour résister au mouvement qui plaquait mes seins sur mes genoux.

Je me demandai comment il s'était installé derrière moi, afin de pouvoir travailler à la bonne hauteur, à genoux sans doute. Un homme agenouillé derrière moi ; je songeai à nouveau qu'il s'agissait de la place d'un amant, j'étais certaine qu'il y pensait également ?

Encore quelques secondes, et puis je sentis un grand coup dans son dos, j'entendis un tout petit craquement, anodin, et familier, comme ceux que font entendre les lames de parquet des maisons silencieuses et alors la douleur fut là comme une lame qui serait passée en un clin d'œil du glacial au brûlant.

Je sentais maintenant ses mains fortement plaquées, pressées contre mon dos, comme s'il s'agissait de contenir une hémorragie. Mes genoux se mirent à trembler, mes pieds à glisser sur le sol, il dut sentir que ma résistance lâchait, car il fit passer un bras devant moi, il enserra mes genoux et leur redonna la force qu'ils avaient perdue.

– Respirez fort, je veux vous entendre, et décontractez vous.

Je m'exécutai, inspirai et expirai par la bouche, je l'entendis parler tout près de mon oreille, j'étais recroquevillée, enveloppée par lui. La douleur s'en allait doucement, à chaque expiration.

Je me taisais, maintenant débarrassée de la douleur, rigoureusement immobile, et lui encore plus apaisé que je l'étais moi-même : je sentais qu'il était plongé dans l'exactitude de ce moment, réconcilié, entier, alors qu'il donne habituellement l'impression d'être " départi " de lui-même.

A-t-il cru que je dormais, mais non, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder, en liberté surveillée pourtant, de peur qu'il ne s'approche de l'endroit où j'essayais de confiner les souvenirs douloureux. Je les laisserai partir une fois qu'ils feront moins mal !

Encore un peu de temps et je me rendis compte que mes pensées s'étaient glissées entre ses mains et à ma peau, entre lui et moi.

Etait-ce cela l'amitié entre un homme et une femme, une main qui sait rester sur un dos dénudé, sans tenter rien de plus ? Voilà peut-être à quoi j'aspirais depuis ma rupture, un contact " maternel " sur ma peau et quelqu'un à qui je puisse se confier - un peu.

Je décidai quand même de me secouer, et de vérifier que je pouvais me relever, me remettre à bouger normalement.

Et de vérifier qui allait l'emporter, le souvenir des mains de Benedikt ou celui des mains de Remus ?

Ensuite, je ne voulais plus qu'il parte, je lui proposai – bêtement – de rester près de moi, il parla de lecture qu'on faisait au malade, Original Sin apparut dans ses mains, comme une barrière de mots indifférents et anodins entre lui et moi, des mots qui ne nous concernaient plus. Il commença à lire, je pris le relais, nous bûmes du thé, il partit, je restai seule.

Je me mis à écrire.

Et maintenant, je me fais des reproches : quelle idée de s'exhiber ainsi devant cet homme, certes il est mon ami, mais depuis si peu de temps, a-t-on le droit de tester de la sorte une amitié si juvénile ? Et puis c'est moi qui lui a imposé cette amitié, imposée, non pas parce qu'il lui était hostile, mais parce qu'il souhaitait plus de moi.

Tout le temps qu'il a été avec moi, je n'ai pas voulu le reconnaître, mais j'ai senti qu'il me désirait, comme un homme désire une femme, physiquement, il n'y a pas d'amitié qui puisse faire barrage à ce désir que je sens encore vibrer autour de moi, qui vient encore m'effleurer.

Et puis il y a autre chose que cela.

Depuis ce soir de septembre où nous nous croisâmes dans un corridor, dans la pénombre à peine adoucie réchauffée par les dernières lumières de ce soir de septembre, au moment précis où nous nous trouvâmes à l'exact niveau l'un de l'autre, devant cette fenêtre, où je devinai un regard que je ne vis pas, j'ai eu beau faire silence en moi sur ce moment, je sais que j'ai été choisie par cet homme et que mon image, mes faits et mes gestes, ce qu'il voit de moi m' échappent, recueillis par lui qui se les approprie.

Ce soir où il a pris dans ses mains quelque chose de ma vie, sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Et aujourd'hui encore, ses mains sur moi, la circonvolution de son désir.

**Journal d'Isolfe, 16 novembre au matin**

Je reviens sur ce sujet qui m'obsède.

Ai-je été bien honnête en lui proposant mon amitié ? et ce avant de lui confier les douleurs de mon dos.

Très clairement, ce que je voulais éviter, c'est qu'il se méprenne sur mes intentions qui n'avaient rien de malhonnêtes !

Et si j'avais voulu le faire payer pour la défection, pour l'infâme trahison, de Benedikt ?

Et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai appelé à l'aide, c'est lui qui s'est proposé. Je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il s'imagine que j'avais arrangé tout cela, et me prenne pour une petite Française volage prêt à flirter et à tomber (c'est bien le mot) sur tout ce qui se rase la barbe tous les matins.

Bon, et enfin c'est vrai que j'ai besoin d'un ou d'une amie, je me sens esseulée dans cette école, grande, renommée et à moitié sinistre. A part la notable exception de Snape, mes autres collègues sont plus adorables que détestables (je ne sais comment réagirait Mac Gonagall de ce qualificatif d'adorable, très frenchie, trop affectif) – mais je suis en manque d'affection, et elle, Minerva, me fait l'effet d'être une tendre qui s'ignore, qui contrôle et refoule en permanence ses instincts affectifs, mais mais il y a la différence d'âge, d'expérience, de statut. Je dois un peu leur faire l'effet de l'électron libre : pas britannique, matière très muggle…

Lupin doit avoir à peu près mon âge (un peu plus sans doute), il est fraîchement débarqué lui aussi – sans qu'on sache exactement d'où, il a souvent l'air si malheureux que je lui a pardonné le fait d'être un homme.

Et puis c'est un excellent professeur, et qui a le souci d'aider les moins doués, les plus timorés (et Dieu sait que ces caractéristiques peuvent être handicapantes pour sa matière…).

Je pense qu'il possède une véritable passion d'enseigner, une anima de pédagogue qui réussit à tirer le meilleur de chacun de ses élèves. Ne serait-ce pas pour cela, Isolfe, que tu lui a demandé de devenir ton ami, n'as-tu pas envie de vérifier si le meilleur de toi-même est parti avec Benedikt ou est encore à découvrir ? par un autre ?

Je passe quelques lignes, volontairement, j'ai besoin d'une pause blanche avant de reprendre. Et puis j'avais envie, ou peut-être même besoin, de vérifier si, après m'être fait congédiée par Benedikt comme une domestique, j'étais encore désirable.

La réponse est oui, à quoi pensais-je au moment où il était près de moi ? qu'ai-je donc écrit hier soir, comme cela semble loin ? ah oui - _ses mains sur moi, la circonvolution de son désir_.

Pourtant ces gestes sont restés très techniques, thérapeutiques , donc même brutaux, et innocents aussi, comme si j'étais la première femme qu'il touchait.

Je pense que je vais l'éviter pendant quelques jours.

**Journal d'Isolfe, 17 novembre **

Je l'évite soigneusement, il m'évite – douloureusement -, nous nous évitons. Je vais bientôt cesser ce jeu qui pourrait lui faire croire qu'il s'est passé entre nous quelque chose de plus qu'un service rendu.

Ce matin, il m'a fallu dix bonnes minutes de prudent échauffement pour préparer mon dos à sa journée…

**Journal de Remus, 17 novembre**

Sa démarche n'a pas retrouvé toute sa souplesse, particulièrement lorsqu'elle s'assoie. Souffre-t-elle encore ?

Je viens enfin de capturer le mot qui errait dans ma tête depuis le 16 novembre, et que j'avais lu sans m'en rendre compte sur le flacon qui tomba dans sa salle de bains alors que je m'employais à mouiller une serviette, " Nuxe ", un nom de marque, j'imagine, une contraction de luxe et de nu, un mot que l'on a envie de caresser, je reste rêveur et désirant…

**Journal d'Isolfe, le 19 novembre**

Le professeur Lupin a les yeux couleur d'acier bruni, jusqu'à présent je me disais qu'il avait les yeux brun gris, ce matin je viens de trouver ces deux mots pour mieux les décrire " acier bruni ", polis par on ne sait quel feu, le froid de l'acier, la chaleur de la flamme, la précision du métal, la souplesse d'un brasier. Sévérité et indulgence ? Ces yeux qui balaient l'espace autour de lui pour me localiser et capturer mon image.

Ecrire sur ses yeux afin d'oublier ses mains !


	12. 22 novembre 26 novembre

Le disclaimer n'a pas changé de place, en tête du prologue.

Entre Isolfe qui est à foutre des claques et Lupin un poil trop mou, … je les désavoue ?… ou j'écris une scène où effectivement ils se foutront des baffes… ?

Allez, je monte au créneau pour les défendre.

**Fenice**

Je ne crois pas qu'Isolfe a peur de lui, non, elle est plutôt comme le chat échaudé et pour le moment elle a pris l'option jachère sentimentale.

_je lui ai pardonné le fait d'être un homme_… bien vu, là j'aurais dû élaguer encore (tes deux autres notés les 25 jours et l'acier bruni, je ne sais pas si tu les inclus aussi dans le trop mouarf, en tout cas ceux-là je les revendique, _l'acier bruni_ est un terme technique et ses _jours d'humanité_ c'est ce que Lupin, version Guézanne, a de plus précieux). Mais je pourrais aussi dire que je laisse Isolfe écrire dans son journal toutes les conneries/ niaiseries qui lui passent par la tête ? Là, je te l'accorde, la réponse est un peu facile. Donc, je me fais des séances de relecture au sécateur, avec ce résultat qu'au bout d'un moment, je ne sais plus séparer le bon grain de l'ivraie ! (en plus avec un sécateur … )

Et, enfin, ton "ma grande" me touche bcp, c'est comme cela que m'appelait mon grand-père…

**Léna**

Pour ce qui est de Lupin, il s'enferme dans un deadlock parfait - il porte sa lycanthropie comme un destin qui l'accable en lui interdisant de jamais avoir de descendance – c'est mon angle d'attaque sur le personnage, c'est véritablement ce qui le hante et le fait souffrir. Et comme il est du genre à ne pas s'accommoder de demi-mesures (après tout, on peut partager ses nuits sans y mettre plus que cela ), et que la mesure pleine et entière lui est impossible, il n'y a effectivement rien à faire. Hormis aimer et souffrir en silence, et sans se plaindre, s'il vous plait ! (sauf à son journal, heureusement)

Dans la livraison du jour, Isolfe rêve. Oui, je sais c'est Lupin qui en réclamait, néanmoins, j'ai décidé d'être contrariante… enfin, coup de bol, elle rêve de …. lui.

Ensuite, je me suis un peu amusée avec Hagrid, j'ai décidé de lui faire écorcher le français, comme il le fait avec l'anglais, l'exercice est finalement pas évident. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, de çà et du reste !

… Et bonne lecture !!

x-x-x-x

**Journal d'Isolfe, le 22 novembre**

Je me suis réveillée terrifiée au sortir d'un rêve étrange et monstrueux.

J'étais dans un paysage de campagne, coupé d'une rivière sombre. Il y avait deux Remus Lupin, un la berge amont, l'autre sur le côté aval.

L'un était assis, la tête dans les mains, indifférent, l'autre était debout, il donnait l'impression d'être en grand danger, sans que je puisse savoir ce qui le menaçait, mais il était évident qu'il souffrait intensément, il me criait - Vous avez voulu que nous soyons amis, il faut que vous alliez au bout, prouvez moi que vous le vouliez vraiment.

Il fallait donc que j'aille le sauver, je me dirigeai vers la rivière pour la traverser, mais je devais passer devant l'autre, dont le visage n'était plus maintenant dissimulé par ses mains et qui arborait un drôle de sourire, satisfait et cruel ; sans un mot, il m'empoignait par le bras et m'entraînait brutalement au bord de la rivière, pendant que l'autre Remus nous regardait, pétrifié.

Je voyais alors que c'était du sang qui coulait entre nos deux groupes, des flots de sang…

J'ai gardé le goût de ce sang rêvé dans ma bouche, manger me permettrait sans doute de m'en débarrasser, mais j'en suis incapable.

J'ai traîné dans ma chambre, et attendant qu'il soit l'heure de mon premier cours . Le sale arrière-goût ne m'a pas quitté une fois le cours commencé, contrairement à ce que j'espérais.

Je me sentais glisser vers un état de total hébétude intellectuelle et corporelle, et puis les symptômes annonciateurs du malaise sont arrivés : une chaleur malsaine qui part du bas, remonte vers le cœur, le fait accélérer, vers le cerveau, qui ne peut plus assurer l'équilibre, bourdonnement dans les oreilles…je me suis précipitée à temps sur ma chaise, tête en arrière, surbaissée.

Mes étudiants me regardent inquiets, ne sachant trop quoi faire, enfin l'un ouvre la fenêtre, d'autres m'entourent, je parviens à leur demander de regagner leur place, le flou rouge se retire lentement de ma tête et de mes yeux.

Plus tard, j'arriverai à les dissuader de m'accompagner chez Madame Pomfrey, je n'ai aucune envie que toute l'école, et particulièrement ses méchantes langues, apprenne que j'ai des _vapeurs_ en cours.

A la fin du cours, que nous avons eux et moi à peu près réussi à mener à son terme, je leur demande de considérer que rien ne s'est passé qui mérite la peine d'en parler en dehors des murs de cette classe ; je pense pouvoir compter sur leur discrétion, ils m'ont, pudiquement, manifesté leur sollicitude – il faut dire également que mon état a considérablement ralenti le rythme du cours et donc la quantité de notions à assimiler et de notes à prendre !

Je redoute le sommeil à venir, cette nuit, et l'éventuel retour de ce cauchemar.

Pourtant, étrange de me rendre compte que le professeur Lupin peut constituer le sujet d'un rêve aussi… intime et brutal. Finalement il y a peut-être plus à réfléchir sur la présence dédoublée de Remus au milieu de mes nuits – Lupin côté pile, Lupin côté face ? Lupin tel une double obsession -, que sur la signification de ces flots de sang. Alors, les mauvais rêves, sérums naturels de vérité ?

**Journal de Remus, le 22 novembre**

Isolfe n'est pas parue au petit déjeuner ce matin, je me sens démuni, et je m'aperçois que c'est elle qui donne le coup d'envoi de mes journées : "Hello Remus" ou "Bonjour professeur Lupin " ou "Cher collègue, comment allez-vous " … - sourire, un léger frôlement de sa main sur mon bras - elle m'a avoué avoir été obligé de renoncer à la poignée de main à la française qui ici aurait fait trop exotique – je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit de lui dire de persévérer et je me suis privé du contact quotidien d'une partie de sa peau – quel sinistre abruti je suis …

Avant de la voir, je suis dans un état d'angoisse larvée, redoutant ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui : son absence.

Il est vrai que depuis dimanche dernier, elle m'évite soigneusement et que je fais de même, comme si j'avais besoin d'une pause émotionnelle après ce long moment où j'ai été seul avec elle et dont le souvenir ne me quitte plus.

Mais au moins je l'ai quand même vue tous les jours, ne serait-ce que de loin. Tandis que ce matin, j'ai beau faire traîner mon petit déjeuner en longueur, mes yeux restent vides d'elle.

Comble de malchance, Snape est arrivé, a longuement contemplé la place vide à côté de moi, je l'ai senti se délecter par avance de ce qu'il allait sortir. Sa remarque fut aussi peu élégante que possible

- Votre chère amie ne se montre pas ce matin ? elle a peut-être du mal à choisir la tenue du jour ? ou peut-être a-t-elle besoin de récupérer d'une nuit agitée…

J'ai vu son regard errer aux alentours, faire le compte des présents et des absents. Il s'est penché vers moi pour me demander

- A votre avis, le professeur Dazurs préfère-t-elle les hommes tendres ou brutaux ? avec une voix basse et douceureuse.

- Ou peut-être les deux à la fois, ne croyez-vous pas que c'est ce que toutes les femmes désirent ?

Mais vous, en tout cas, vous ne pourriez qu'être brutal et dangereux, infiniment dangereux dans ce rôle, vous comprenez, ne jouez pas à ce sale jeu !

J'ai décidé de ne répondre qu'à la première partie de l'attaque, je sais trop bien qu'il a raison sur le second point

- Comment osez-vous émettre de tels sous-entendus sur un de vos collègues ?

Ma voix tremblait de colère et de la frustration de ne pouvoir lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure (ce qui eût un spectacle plein de dignité et d'exemplarité professorale) ; en même temps j'étais pitoyablement malheureux qu'il se soit emparé de mon bien le plus précieux. Et qu'il me renvoie en plein visage mon incapacité à aller au delà de rapports amicaux avec Isolfe, au risque de la mettre en danger.

Pourquoi ma malédiction ne m'est-elle pas plus utile : je me serais transformé en loup et lui aurais planté mes crocs dans la gorge. Je suis parti planquer mon impuissance hors de sa vue.

En sortant de la grande salle, j'ai bousculé Minerva arrivant en sens inverse, je ne me souviens plus si je me suis excusé, je n'en garde que l'image de son air interrogateur, mais moins réprobateur que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Je suis sorti par une de portes de derrière, j'ai couru jusqu'au lac, j'ai donné des coups de pieds de dépit, de colère, dans les buissons, dans les berges, j'éprouvais une méchante satisfaction à voir des mottes de terre se détacher et se pulvériser sous mes assauts. J'avais envie de hurler, et si je l'avais fait, j'aurais crié, puérilement et inutilement - N'y touchez pas ! elle est pour moi ! (et pourtant elle est si peu à moi) …

J'ai gardé ces infantiles imprécations en moi, et le vent froid a fini par calmer ma colère et éparpiller mon malheur.

Je me disposai à regagner le château quand Hagrid a surgi à mes côtés, tout essoufflé, ventre de dragon, est-il vraiment impossible de rester seul avec soi plus que quelques minutes ici ?

Je lui jetai un regard peu amène, marmonnait un vague bonjour, en doutant qu' il ait compris le message.

Effectivement, il était d'humeur à parler.

- B'jour Professeur Lupin, j'voulais vous prévenir que vous étiez en train de saccager (son ton est lourdement désapprobateur – merde, il ne me manquait plus que les leçons de morale) le coin favori du Professeur Dazurs, alors quand j'vous ai vu en train de piétiner ses ptites fleurs sauvages favorites, j'me suis dit

- Hagrid, mon gars, tu vas pas laisser faire çà …

- Comment ça, le coin favori du Professeur Dazurs ? Elle … elle vient souvent ici ?

- Dame oui, la première fois que j'lai vue, al' donnait des coups d'pieds, quasiment juste comme vous, ah ça a bien duré un bon moment, furieuse elle était, a même pris un bâton qui traînait, pour cingler plus fort ; j'me suis dit

- Hagrid, mon gars, a' va finir par réveiller le calamar –

et pis tout d'un coup a s'a calmé, juste comme vous.

J'ai le droit à un long clin d'œil appuyé. A ce stade Hagrid, tu as gagné la partie et ne serait-ce notre différence de taille, je te serrerais volontiers dans mes bras : enfin quelqu'un qui me parle spontanément d'Isolfe et qui m'a tout l'air d'être prêt à en parler d'abondance, Hagrid, vive ta prolixité et ta curiosité.

Il reprend

– Et pis, a s'met à se pencher, et à regarder dans les herbes. J 'me suis amené, pt' êt' qu'y avait quéque chose de pas normal ou de dangereux, peut-être qu'un de mes bébés scroutts à pétard s'est échappé, et a' voulait s'en débarasser, mais fallait pas qu'a' m'le zigouille … dame c'est à moi d'veiller à tout çà, et pis mes scroutts j'sais c'qu'elle en pense, a m'a dit qu'a trouvait ça ignoble et inutile… donc, j'me méfiais un peu !

- B'jour professeur, z'aviez l'air plutôt énervée, z'êtes fatiguée d'avoir tapé tant et tant ?

A' ma r'gardé, j'croyais bien qu'al' allait s'remettre à s'énerver, - Hagrid, pourrais-je vous demander de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ?

Bon alors, moi j'commence à partir, pas, pisqu'a l'avait demandé, puis a' s'ravise, et a m'crie après

- Non, restez Hagrid, vous êtes là chez vous, pas moi. Bon, vous avez raison, je suis crevée, et moi j'avais tort, j'aurais dû aller me planquer ailleurs, dans la forêt interdite par exemple.

Alors là, j'lui dis

– Eh, savez ben qu'c'est interdit ?

A' m'répond – Voyons, Rubeus, - eh oui, clin d'œil , a' m'a dit Rubeus, - pas pour les professeurs. Ou vous croyez vraiment que je pourrais y faire de mauvaises rencontres ? Vous savez les ennuis, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est dans la vie réelle que ça vous tombe dessus.

La vie réelle, j'te d'mande un peu, pasque ma forêt, c'est pas la vie réelle ? Bon, moi j'laisse chacun libre de penser c'qu'on veut .

Alors j'lui dis – Ben, peut-être bien ? si c'est interdit, c'est qu'ça pourrait être dangereux.

Enfin vous, professeur Lupin, z'avez été étudiant ici, j'ai pas besoin d'vous en dire plus.

Flûte, moi qui pensais qu'il allait se trahir et me parler de tous les trucs louches qu'il héberge et bichonne là-dedans – ça m'aurait changé les idées….

Bon alors, après – a l'a fait un geste de la main, comme pour chasser des mauvais souvenirs – z'avez remarqué qu'a' bouge ses bras et qu'a' marche toout comme une sylphide, Professeur Lupin ?

Là, il se tait et attend ma réponse. Hagrid, tu a beau être à moitié géant, tu es après Dumbledore l'observateur le plus délicat et attentionné qui existe à Hogwarts. - Oui, vous avez raison.

C'est quelque chose que j'ai tout de suite remarqué, la première fois que je l'ai vue peut-être, donc avant même de tomber amoureux d'elle – incroyable que j'ai passé quinze jours avec elle sans l'aimer déjà ! comment ai-je fait ? mais j'ai mis un certain temps à me rendre compte de ce qui caractérise sa démarche - une rapidité légère, qui s'impose à l'espace autour d'elle – voilà c'est cela, elle organise l'espace autour d'elle quand elle se déplace. J'avais tout d'abord pensé ressentir cela parce que je suis son spectateur privilégié, mais non, le phénomène existe bel et bien, Hagrid est là qui en témoigne.

- Après, comme si a' voulait changer de sujet, pasque, ben, a' m'avait pas dit pourquoi elle était si en colère, mais bon m'est avis qu'a' sait bien garder ses secrets, pas du genre à en parler à tout l'monde, a' me montre ces toutes petites fleurs, jaune brillant .

Sous ces gigantesques doigts, qui écartent des herbes plus hautes, j'aperçois effectivement toute une floraison, qui n'est minuscule qu'à l'aune des mains d'Hagrid et prospère sur les berges du lac.

Je dirais qu'il s'agit de Caltha des marais, Caltha Palustris, je crois me souvenir qu'elles sont utilisées dans certaines potions.

- Et pis depuis, a l' vient souvent ici, quand y fait un peu beau, pour lire ou corriger des copies, ou p'têt' penser à son amoureux…peut-êt' ben qu'il est resté en France… - J'ai envie de lui lancer à la figure que c'est moi qui suis amoureux d'elle, et que j'espère être le seul, que je revendique l'exclusité d'Isolfe, de ses sourires et de sa démarche de reine des Sylphides.

Au lieu de cela, je suggère, très terre à terre, à Hagrid de lui construire un banc. Il est ravi, ses bras semblent déjà étreindre planches, outils, et clous.

En tout cas, je pense comprendre l'intérêt d'Isofe pour cet endroit, la perspective sur le lac est nette et puissante, et comme d'ici on se situe exactement dans l'axe de ce dernier, on en découvre toute la longueur, toute cette matière liquide disposée là pour refléter le ciel.

- Z'avez l'air (bon voilà que je me moi aussi à massacrer mon idiome natal) – je me reprends - Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux !

- Oui, euh (a-t-il rougi vraiment ? ) el' m'a dit un jour que j'étais quelqu'un de - je sens qu'il se concentre pour citer les termes - " infiniment plus subtil que bien des esprits cultivés " et a' m'a dit qu'y fallait que j'l'appelle Isolfe.

Il resplendit d'une fierté sans malice, et moi j'ai une nouvelle preuve qu'Isolfe sait chercher les talents au delà des apparences. Est-ce à ce titre qu'elle s'intéresse à moi ?

Mais ce qui est à débusquer en moi n'a rien à voir avec un talent !

Hagrid a repris - Mais c'est qu'nous avons le temps de faire la conversation, quand j'l'accompagne chaque mois à Hogsmead. L'aller, et pis quéques jours après le retour. Dame, c'est que Albus m'avait d'mandé d'être son guide quand elle est arrivée chez nous, bon alors c'est vrai qu'maintenant a' se perd plus trop dans le chateau, mais quand même j'continue à m'occuper d'elle comme ça…

Merde, quand je pense que c'est moi qui était prévu pour le ai-je pu refuser ?

Je préfère ne pas trop m'appesentir sur le sujet.

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle rentre en France, pour donner d'autres cours ?

- Pour la France, j'peux vous dire oui, vu qu'elle m'a ramené un petit souvenir (je me demande ce que ça peut être, mais poser la question serait inconvenant : la moitié non dévoilée de ce petit secret lui appartient), mais pour le reste, el' m'a bien expliqué, mais j'suis pas sûr d'avoir compris, ça a quéque chose à voir avec des " dossiers de financement " Il a repris sa voix de répétiteur chic.

- Ouais, tous les mois, mais les dates, a' sont jamais les mêmes, ses absences étaient prévues dans son contrat, mais c'est Dumbledore qua fixé les dates, ça s'décale toujours…

… il s'interrompt brusquement, il vient de se rendre compte d'une bizarrerie dont j'ai pris conscience une fraction de seconde avant lui.

- A croire que Dumbledore voulait pas qu'a' soit là à la pleine lune !

Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Dumbledore est bien sûr au courant de mes transformations, de même que Minerva, mais tous les autres l'ignorent, et le directeur d'Hogwarts ne les éloigne pas pour autant ?

Il fait suffisamment confiance à la cabane hurlante pour me contenir lorsque je me suis transformé en loup, pourquoi aurait-il prévu une protection supplémentaire – et totalement radicale – pour Isolfe, si … ce n'est que je représente une monstrueuse danger pour elle ; peut-être ma malédiction emporte-t-elle aussi un dévoiement, une perversion de sentiments et qu'un loup-garou devient dangereux à hauteur de ce qu'il est amoureux ?

Mais c'est absurdement idiot, comme Albus pouvait-il savoir ce qui allait se passer avec moi ? et d'ailleurs il ne sait rien des sentiments que je lui porte ! Alors que veut dire tout cela ?

A moins qu'elle aussi soit un loup-garou ?

Et que ces absences n'aient rien de professionnel, mais soient dictées par une nécessité aussi absolue que pour moi les séjours dans la cabane hurlante ?

Pourrions-nous nous aimer dans ces conditions ? Malédiction sur malédiction, serait-ce vivable ?

Cette idée pourrait m'ouvrir une perspective, même corrompue. Pourtant, je crois que je ne pourrais que finir par haïr une femme avec laquelle je vivrais et dont la lycanthropie m'enfermerait dans la mienne. Pas d'issue possible du côté d'une monstruosité redoublée.

Je continue à réfléchir à toute vitesse, sous le regard attentif d'Hagrid.

Non, si c'était le cas, je m'en serais aperçu, j'ai l'habitude de mes semblables mi-hommes, mi-loup, j'ai déjà fait l'expérience de la secrète connexion qui existe entre nous, nous qui savons nous flairer.

Isolfe est totalement humaine, trop humaine pour moi ! De toute façon si je m'autorise à entretenir des doutes, je connais le moyen de les lever…. Mais que cherche donc à faire Albus, serais-je vraiment plus menaçant pour elle que pour les autres ?

- Professeur, j'crois qu'vous allez manquer l'début d'vot' cours…

Je vérifie l'heure, il ne reste que quelques minutes pour rejoindre ma salle de classe, je décide tout de même de faire un détour par l'aile où Isolfe professe, c'est un terme qu'elle aime employer, l'économie muggle.

La porte de sa classe est normalement fermée, j'entends le brouhaha habituel des débuts de cours, sa voix qui interroge sa classe - Bien, au cours dernier nous avons découvert ce qu'était … donc elle est là, finalement.

Je fonce vers mes élèves. Pendant toute cette première heure, je n'aurais de cesse que d'imaginer un moyen d' éclaircir cette histoire de dates fixées par Dumbledore - et de me demander si je vais me donner le droit de la tester.

Et une fois ces interrogations mises de côté, pendant que le professeur Lupin parle d'un ton docte, qui sait parfois être drôle, et procède aux quelques réglages disciplinaires toujours nécessaires quand un auditoire compte dans ses rangs George et Fred Weasley, Remus essaie d'échafauder mille moyens pour refaire parler Hagrid au sujet d'Isolfe. Cette perspective est douce, intense, pénétrante ; un fluide autour du cœur, qui coule ensuite dans le bas-ventre.

**Journal de Remus, 25 novembre**

J'ai finalement décidé de procéder sur Isolfe au test du lycanthrope. Il a été mis au point au XVIième siècle, dans les Dolomites, à Sterzing, si je m'en souviens bien.

Il est d'un emploi à la fois facile et délicat, concrètement il nécessite la préparation d'une poudre transparente, la poudre versipèle – c'est l'étape un peu scabreuse, mais en l'occurrence pas de problème, j'en ai avec moi, cela fait partie de la panoplie du parfait prof de DCFM.

Il suffit ensuite de saupoudrer sur le sol où le suspecté va marcher. S'il s'agit bien d'un loup-garou, l'empreinte laissé par le marcheur n'est pas celle d'un humain, mais d'un loup.

Et la dernière caractéristique est que seuls les loups-garous peuvent l'administrer. Mis en œuvre par un humain, il se révélerait totalement inopérant, la poudre se vaporiserait en touchant le sol. Je dois dire que le loup-garou qui l'a mis au point a ouvert des perspectives de carrière intéressantes à lui même et à ses confrères. Mais hélas, les débouchés sont peu nombreux, ils sont deux actuellement au ministère de la magie, je les connais, et je sais aussi qu'il faut bénéficier de soutiens sérieux pour obtenir le poste, encore un truc qui marche au super piston.

J'ai eu à l'utiliser une fois dans un contexte non officiel, à Zlatna Podnaïa. Il n'avait pas été facile de localiser le suspect, qui devait se méfier et ne passait jamais par où je l'attendais. Le résultat s'était révélé positif, mais je savais qu'il en serait ainsi – j'avais _flairé le collègue_.

Peut-être un jour me ferais-je démasquer moi aussi ?

Pour Isolfe, ce sera simple, je répandrai la fameuse poudre dans le couloir qui mène à sa chambre, demain matin de bonne heure, avant qu'elle ne sorte. Le verdict sera immédiat.

**Journal de Remus, 26 novembre**

La poudre versipèle s'est merveilleusement étalée sur le sol, une fine couche de givre qui n'a été visible que quelques secondes, ce matin, à six heures trente.

Le piège est prêt, vais-je y récupérer une louve ou une femme ?

Je me fais l'effet d'être un vrai salaud.

Le procédé est tellement malhonnête.

Mais il faut que je sache.

Je suis allé me cacher dans une embrasure de fenêtre, à une quinzaine de mètres de sa porte. Habituellement, elle va prendre son petit déjeuner vers sept heures un quart.

A sept heures vingt, sa porte s'est ouverte, elle est sortie, enveloppée de sa robe noire et s'est mise à marcher, mettant en mouvement tout ce noir autour d'elle.

Voilà, c'était déjà terminé, elle avait traversé le piège.

J'ai attendu quelques secondes et puis n'y tenant plus, le cœur battant une douloureuse chamade, trempé d'effroi, j'ai couru vers l'endroit où j'allais apprendre si ….

Je n'ai tout d'abord rien vu, puis de vagues traces que ma vision altérée ne pouvait pas reconnaître. Je me suis mis à genoux, les yeux presque au ras du sol, je les ai fermés de soulagement, puis les ai à nouveau ouverts afin de contempler ces quatre empreintes de pied, étroites, superbement nettes, qui me disait quatre fois combien j'avais été fou de la soupçonner.

Je me suis relevé, je suis allé jusqu'à sa porte, et j'ai fait comme elle, j'ai traversé la zone piégée.

Pour la première fois, j'ai vu mes empreintes de loup, fidèlement disposées à côté de la trace de ses pieds.

J'ai fait disparaître le tout, presque à regret.

Je me suis arrangé pour ne pas avoir à lui parler pendant tout le reste de la journée, j'avais peur qu'elle voie la duplicité sur mon visage. Ou alors, j'aurais regardé ses pieds.

Bien, mais de toute façon, j'en suis toujours au même point – je suis un loup-garou, elle est une femme, je l'aime. Et je suis une menace pour elle.


	13. 5 décembre 6 décembre

**Léna**

Merci infiniment de m'avoir trouvé ce superbe vers, réellement magnifique, finalement c'était une bonne idée que ce nom de Dazurs ! à la fois inspiré par la couleur, l'héraldique un brin hermétique (D'azur semé de fleurs de lis, anguées de gueules, brochantes sur le tout etc etc etc) et le nom (légèrement transformé) d'un prof de français.

Contente que tu sois émue par les souffrances du jeune Lupin, après tout c'est pour ça que j'écris !

Quant à la toute petite chance, je peux difficilement ne pas entendre tes supplications :–), et comme, là on ne peut pas aller lire les dernières pages ..donc réponse à ta seule attention par mail !

**Fenice **

Les réfoulés tordus, et oui, je me demande pourquoi ils acceptent que je leur complique autant la vie… ça doit simplifier la mienne.

L'épisode du jour, écrit il y a longtemps, (bof bof) remanié récemment (bof ?) introduit un autre personnage "unrowling", parce que faut bien se tester là–dessus et s'émanciper. Quant à Honor, dont il est brièvement question à la fin, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit amenée à remplir une fonction autre qu'allusive, mais j'avais envie de piquer ce très beau prénom à Iris Murdoch, à son roman "Une tête coupée" et au personnage d'Honor Klein.

C'est aussi une petite pause dans le désespoir infernal du sombre Lupin, avant la pleine lune.

Bonne lecture, j'attends les critiques d'un pied ferme et lucide (sic)…

&&&&&&&&

**Journal de Remus, 5 décembre. **

Isolfe n'est pas ce que je suis, un loup–garou.

Dumbledore semble s'être arrangé pour lui cacher ce que lui sait de moi. C'est la conclusion à laquelle je suis parvenue. Faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas le témoin directe de mes absences et ne soit pas tentée de chercher à savoir ce qu'il y aurait derrière cette étrange régularité.

La balle est donc dans mon camp, j'irai poser la question au directeur d'Hogwarts soi–même…

Mais en attendant, il me reste une autre incertitude à lever.

Sacha Liouboutkine, dont le nom s'est logé dans ma tête et me démange furieusement depuis que j'ai appris que la rumeur hogwartienne, cette étrange créature multiforme et excitée, qui naît de faits si tenus et si improbables que son existence pourrait tenir du miracle, n'était toute l'énergie vitale que tout un chacun lui insuffle, m'en a parlé au creux de l'oreille, en me le présentant comme très très proche d'Isolfe.

Et parce qu'il s'agit d'elle, j'ai cédé et _je marche_. …

Je me fais l'effet d'être un vaillant petit chevalier, occupé à écarter les obstacles entre lui et la dame de ses pensées… C'est absurde et dérisoire, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer. Qu'importe si cela me rend encore un peu plus fou.

De toute façon, elle m'a déjà rendu à moitié fou.

C'est un étudiant que nous avons en commun. Je reprends ici ce qu'Isolfe m'en a dit, hier soir, quand nous nous retrouvâmes tout deux après le dîner dans la salle des professeurs, à préparer nous cours, chacun à notre bout de table.

Après une bonne heure de travail en silence, enfin, elle annotait et corrigeait, le nez dans ses copies, et moi pour une minute passée à prendre des notes dans un manuel, j'en consacrais au moins dix à la regarder par en dessous !

Donc après cette heure où je me délectais de son unique présence, Isolfe est venue s'asseoir en face de moi

– Professeur Lupin, si vous étiez un de mes étudiants, je pense que je vous aurais collé cinquante points pour le temps que vous venez de perdre à ne rien faire depuis que vous vous êtes installé à cette table !

Et moi qui pensais l'avoir regardée sans qu'elle s'en doutât !

– Rien de magique là–dedans reprit–elle, je n'ai simplement pas souvent entendu le bruit de votre plume et celui du papier, le bruit léger du lettré en train de solliciter ses neurones.

Elle rit franchement, je l'imite vite et bien , je m'autorise à perdre à perdre pied dans ses éclats de rire, voluptueusement.

– Bon, de toute façon, assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, enfin je parle pour moi – cette fois–ci elle me sourit, pommettes remontées et yeux plissés.

Puisque que je l'avais prémédité, je me lance

– Parlez moi de Sacha Liouboutkine (et surtout dis–moi qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, contrairement à ce que prétendent les bruits de cheminée, passant allègrement sur la différence d'âge entre eux, mais après tout les rumeurs n'ont que faire de la plausibilité et puis moi si j'avais l'âge de Sacha je serais déjà amoureux de toi…)

– Elle semble légèrement surprise, un peu ennuyée également.

– Si vous le souhaitez, après vous me direz ce que vous pensez de lui, en tant qu'étudiant.

Te dirais–je que j'ai du mal à le traiter de façon impartiale, justement à cause de ce qu'on lui prête.

– Totalement atypique ; il a intégré Hogwarts directement en sixième année, une procédure tout à fait exceptionnelle, une dérogation que son père a négocié directement avec le conseil d'école.

Il est ambassadeur de Krasna Rassiïa (1), pendant ces dernières années il était en poste en France, et a été nommé à Londres en juillet dernier.

Sacha a donc d'abord été étudiant à Beauxbatons, et ses parents ont préféré qu'il intègre, pour ces deux dernières années, une école qui le l'éloigne pas trop du reste de la famille, une nichée de petits slaves, affectueux et désordonnés. Une famille assez rocambolesque, peu de discipline, des réactions souvent outrancières, mais énormément d'affection, enfin vraiment très _à la russe_.

Donc une arrivée hors norme, il a quand même été confié au choipeau qui l'a intégré à Gryffondor, selon elle la maison la plus propre à accueillir ce fichu caractère.

Je lui demandai alors dans quelle maison elle se verrait bien et elle me répondit – Ravenclaw, celle qui demande finalement le moins d'adhésion, autre qu'intellectuelle. Et puis leur couleur n'est–elle pas le bleu, comme la mienne !

En fait, il termine ses études à Hogwarts plus pour se conformer à la volonté de ses parents que par goût réel. Encore qu'il soit loin d'être mauvais dans le cursus général, je dirais qu'il se situe dans le quart supérieur. Mais en fait c'est un dilettante, qui se fout un peu de tout et tout particulièrement des potions, charmes et forces du mal. Enfin, je suppose qu'il finira par intégrer la carrière magico diplomatique, comme son père, parce qu'il découvrira un jour qu'il est plus difficile qu'on ne le croit de passer sa vie à ne rien faire. Et qu'il y mettra ce qu'il faut de malhonnêteté intellectuelle !

– Vous y croyez vous, Isolfe, à l'honnêteté intellectuelle ?

– Et bien, je suis quelqu'un qui essaie de se l'appliquer, strictement – oui, j'avoue, j'y crois.

Elle me regarde attentivement.

– Comme vous, il me semble. Et du coup je suis toujours un peu, oui gênée, de prendre les autres, du moins les gens que j'apprécie par ailleurs, en flagrant délit de mauvaise foi, mais tout cela n'est pas très raisonnable.

– Pourquoi ?

– Et bien vous savez, dans certains milieux, quand vous êtes le seul à pratiquer une vertu, c'est vous qui vous faites avoir.

Je n'ai pas envie que la conversation reparte tout de suite sur Sacha, même si c'est moi qui en ait lancé l'idée, je veux que le centre de gravité de notre échange passe de lui à moi, je veux l'entendre parler de moi, je veux l'entendre poser sur moi des mots qui sortent de sa bouche et je voudrais tellement qu'un jour elle portât un enfant pour nous, mais la voix qui me dit cela est si assourdie que c'est à peine si elle existe.

– Vous pensez donc que je suis intellectuellement honnête ?

J'ose poser cette question ! alors que je lui cache qui je suis vraiment !

– Oui, j'ai dit "je crois" tout à l'heure, mais puisque vous me posez la question directement, je vous réponds oui, vous faites partie de ces gens qui ne revendiquerons jamais la paternité d'une réalisation à laquelle ils n'ont pas pris part.

J'ai sursauté à ce mot _paternité_ qu'elle vient de prononcer et qui me concerne. Il coule doucement en moi, juste un instant, miraculeux, mais illusoire.

Je la vois tout d'un coup se redresser sur sa chaise et creuser son dos. Je lui suggère :

– Peut–être pourrions–nous nous installer dans le salon des professeurs ? J'ai l'impression que votre dos a besoin d'un peu plus de…hm … confort.

Avec ces mots, je réveille les sensations gardées au creux de mes mains, mais elle pince les narines, puis claque de la langue d'un air agacé, pour se débarrasser d'un rappel énervant. Je me demande si un jour nos souvenirs pourront exister sur une seule et même longueur, nous sommes en ce moment comme deux individus désaccordés.

Elle me répond néanmoins que c'est une bonne idée, elle regarde sa montre, il est presque 10 heures, elle me précède dans le salon, qui est contigu à la salle des professeurs. Elle ranime le feu dans la cheminée, me dit qu'elle a surtout besoin de rester debout pour le moment, et qu'une boisson chaude serait une autre bonne idée.

– Voulez–vous vous en occuper ? Elle marche jusqu'à la fenêtre, écarte les rideaux de velours vert émeraude

– Vous avez remarqué , il n'y a rien à voir, la nuit est complètement opaque, on dirait que les vitres ont été recouvertes d'encre de Chine...

Je prends ma baguette, la pointe vers le sol, murmure « Ancilla diligens » ; quelques secondes plus tard, une elfe de la cuisine frappe à la porte. Nous lui demandons un citronnade avec un trait de rhum – Isolfe – un café irlandais – moi. L'elfe semble surprise de nos multiples remerciements, à croire que nous avons tous les deux la même mauvaise conscience de nous faire servir aussi facilement, en dehors du rituel habituel.

D'ailleurs, Isolfe remarque à l'instant

– C'est royal, mais c'est trop facile, très sincèrement je pense que j'aimerais mieux le faire moi même.

A ce moment un plateau surgit sur une des tables, disposées çà et là dans la pièce.

– Vraiment impressionnant, dis–je, mais venez donc vous asseoir, buvons et oublions notre mauvaise conscience !

– Et revenons à l'objet de votre _curiosité_.

Elle me regarde très attentivement, ses yeux se plissent légèrement, en même temps qu'elle insiste sur le mot. Nous sommes maintenant assis, ni vraiment en face, ni vraiment à côté l'un de l'autre, dans une zone intermédiaire entre bonnes manières et intimité.

- Donc Sacha Serguiévitch. J'ai tout d'abord rencontré ses parents, Alexis Pietrovitch un truc au ministère, à Paris, hein, je n'ai pas mes entrées chez Fudge ! et puis une connaissance que nous avions en commun – ses yeux sont aigus soudain – enfin peu importe les circonstances, nous, enfin, j'ai été invitée chez eux ensuite, Macha Féofanovna est une femme très chaleureuse, véritablement, après j'ai fait la connaissance de tous leurs enfants et donc de l'aîné Sacha. Et j'ai découvert qu'il prenait des cours de danse au même endroit que moi, à Paris, lui en classique, moi en contemporain – je me vois très mal réenfiler des chaussons de pointe ! Donc voilà pourquoi nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés.

Quand je vous disais tout à l'heure qu'il était un dilettante, eh bien, c'est un danseur doué, et je pense qu'il aurait pu devenir, comment dire, professionnel, enfin, non artiste plutôt, au moins premier danseur, mais non, évidemment cela lui aurait demandé trop d'efforts, en fait je crois que la seule chose où il excelle, c'est la manière dont il sous–exploite ses talents.

Vous avez dû vous en apercevoir,étant son professeur, vous lui imposez votre discipline, vous l'obligez à rester assis pendant une heure ou plus devant un pupitre de classe, à étudier une matière dont il se contre–fiche …

Je complète – Je le voyais au début écrire comme tous les autres, j'imaginais qu'il prenait des notes, et un jour je me suis aperçu qu'il dessinait, enfin j'ai même pensé gribouillait ! Je l'ai donc convoqué à la fin du cours, et là j'ai découvert qu'il inventait et chorégraphiait, le système de notation est d'ailleurs très sophistiqué, il me l'a expliqué volontiers – nous avons passé une sorte d'accord : il prête un minimum d'attention à mes cours, il me fournit un travail correct, d'ailleurs il y arrive très bien sans se forcer, et en contrepartie, je me montre assez compréhensif. Sur cette base, nous avons établi une sorte de modus vivendi.

Evidemment, je ne lui avouai pas que je ressentais aussi de l'animosité, de la jalousie ? à son égard, depuis que j'ai entendu ces rumeurs.

Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que je l'entendais parler de lui, d'une voix nette et précise, je sentais diminuer le crédit que j'avais pendant un temps accordé à ces ragots, rien dans ce qu'elle me disait de lui ne me semblait indiquer l'existence d'un autre type de lien entre eux, en dehors de l'attachement amical qu'elle a pour lui.

Je m'entendis lui demander – Reparlez moi de "la nichée de petits slaves", elle … a l'air fascinant. En fait, j'avais surtout envie de réentendre la tendresse malicieuse qu'il y avait dans sa voix quand elle en parlait tout à l'heure, je voulais – aussi, surtout – avoir mal à l'entendre parler d'enfants.

Sa voix m'interrogea – Vraiment ? Cela risque de prendre du temps, pour commencer, je ne sais même plus combien ils sont ! Voyons, nous venons de régler le cas de Sacha, il reste donc – elle compta sur ses doigts, un contact un enfant – Boris, Nadia, Natacha, Anton, Vassili et la minuscule petite dernière, le bébé Tatiana, elle avait à peine un mois lorsque je l'ai vue, j'ai été surprise quand Macha Féofanovna me l'a donnée, surprise de voir que ce bébé pouvait subsister en dehors des bras de sa mère. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je tenais un si petit bébé, elle était habillée tout en blanc, elle dormait, elle ne s'est aperçue de rien, mais comme sa tête était lourde sur mon bras ! Avez–vous jamais tenu un nourrisson dans vos bras ?

Sa voix est songeuse, quelle que soit ma réponse, elle n'aurait pas d'importance, la question n'était là que pour lui permettre de prononcer ce mot « nourrisson », la douceur du double ss.

Je répondis néanmoins, que non, que cela ne m'est jamais arrivé. J'avais eu une occasion de le faire, lorsque j'étais allé voir James et Lily, peu après la naissance d'Harry. James, rempli de fierté paternelle, avait pris son fils dans ses bras, pour me le montrer et m'avait demandé si je voulais le tenir.

J'avais hésité, Lily avait insisté gentiment, j'avais eu peur d'être maladroit, peur aussi de m'exposer à une chose à laquelle je n'aurais jamais droit, peur d'être jaloux de leur bonheur de jeunes parents. J'avais refusé, en sachant que je le regretterais.

Comme prévu, Isolfe ne s'attarda pas sur ma réponse. Elle reprit

– Que vous dire d'autre … ah si, l'histoire du hoquet d'Anton Serguiévitch.

A un moment de cette journée que je passai avec eux, au creux de la nichée … Anton eut le hoquet. Il vint vers moi et me demanda ce qu'on faisait en France pour se débarrasser de cet inconvénient.

Je lui détaillai les astuces que j'utilisais moi même, vous savez la respiration retenue, le verre d'eau … il n'était pas convaincu, il devait s'attendre à quelque chose de plus exotique. Je lui suggérai alors une autre solution : il suffisait de tousser un bon coup, de faire sortir le petit hoquet, et pour que celui–ci ne soit pas trop triste de devoir si tôt quitter un enfant où il commençait à se sentir si bien qu'il en hoquetait de bonheur – vous avez compris que c'est donc pour cela qu'on a le hoquet ! – il fallait lui passer une laisse et le promener à ses côtés comme un petit chien.

Ce qui lui donnerait l'occasion de repérer un autre enfant prêt à l'accueillir, car il est bien connu que les hoquets font grandir ! Une fois son choix effectué, le hoquet tirerait sur la laisse, et Anton n'aurait plus qu'à le libérer. A sa demande, j'ai même écrit l'histoire, sous la forme d'un petit récit.

– Vous pourrez le lire plus tard, à vos propres enfants…

Je n'avais pas résisté à la pernicieuse tentation de la confronter à ce sujet, dissimulé sous la banalité de ma remarque, mon intérêt palpitait, angoissé. Elle pouvait m'annoncer, ou me laisser deviner, qu'elle avait déjà un enfant ou qu'elle en avait perdu un ou qu'elle en attendait un, je m'aperçus alors que je suis en train de la provoquer sur un terrain qui n'appartenait qu'à elle et à un autre peut–être, en tout cas, pas à moi.

Jusqu'à présent, elle avait parlé en me regardant, comme il était normal de regarder son interlocuteur, son regard pas vraiment dans mes yeux, mais au moins sur mon visage ou dans sa proximité immédiate – mes épaules, mon torse, mes mains, mes jambes, les bras du fauteuil, le verre que j'avais vidé – mais là elle s'était mise à regarder ailleurs, le coin le plus sombre de la pièce.

Elle ne dit rien, elle avait raison, elle ne me devait rien. Pourtant, elle répondit au bout d'un moment, d'une voix désabusée, je sentis que ce sujet la déstabilisait, et qu'elle était lasse qu'il en soit toujours ainsi

– Je ne sais pas.

Puis elle enchaîna très vite

– Vous savez que très régulièrement Sacha veut me faire croire que sa mère attend un autre heureux événement ! Maintenant je me méfie, mais cela reste un sujet de blague entre nous. D'ailleurs, je pense que Macha Féofanovna pourrait lui donner raison un jour ou l'autre, Sacha pense que ses grossesses lui donnent le prétexte d'échapper, dans une certaine mesure, aux contraintes et sujétions hm mondaines qui sont le lot de la femme d'un ambassadeur !

Mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas pour cela, j'ai une réelle admiration pour cette femme si entière imprégnée de la joie de mettre des enfants au monde et de les faire grandir dans le cercle de cette famille toujours élargie.

Je cherchais encore à prolonger ces instants conjoints, je ne me résolvais pas encore à me retrouver privé de la frustration de la voir si proche de moi, mais séparée par quelques centimètres nettement disposés entre nous, qui pourtant auraient pu se réduire à rien si j'avais tenté un geste dans sa direction, si j'avais un peu avancé mes genoux…

Sa main s'agita soudain devant mes yeux.

– Hou hou, où étiez–vous, les yeux partis dans le vague, à quoi rêviez–vous ? ou à qui ? ou étiez–vous en train de vous endormir ?

Sa voix est simplement taquine, j'étais un fou absolu de penser qu'une quelconque intuition aurait pu l'avoir renseignée sur ce qui me mettait les yeux dans cet état, mais pas dans le vague Isolfe, n'avais–tu pas remarqué comme au contraire mon regard était étroitement – et sincèrement – focalisé sur toi !

Bien sûr ce sentiment, je le tiens étroitement en laisse, je l'ai cadenassé en moi, mais je le sens tellement tenace, tellement obstiné à m'échapper malgré tout, qu'une femme un peu sensible devrait s'en apercevoir !

Je me sentis tout près d'être furieux contre elle, ses bonnes manières, son self–control et son humour sans aspérités, cette façade si lisse qu'elle ne laisse rien s'accrocher à lui, une paroi de glace.

– Et si nous allions nous coucher ?

Cette phrase me causa une dernière douleur, les mots des couples qui se glissent ensemble dans l'intimité de leur lit, pour y mélanger leurs bras et leurs jambes.

– Vous avez vu qu'il est minuit passé, à cette heure et dans l'obscurité je ne suis pas sûre que ce cher Filch fasse la différence entre un professeur censément surchargé de travail et un étudiant en goguette.

Elle se leva, je me levai et vins me mettre devant elle, je m'imaginai que nous étions deux droites s'observant l'une à l'autre, protégées par leur parallélisme.

– Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait enfreindre la permission de minuit, je vous promets que si nous rencontrons Filch, je prendrai toute la faute sur moi.

– Effectivement, je lui dirai que c'est parce que vous vouliez que je vous confirme quelque chose et que cette chose je ne vous l'ai toujours pas dite.

Je restai muet, comme un sinistre abruti, il y avait quelques instants je lui reprochais, silencieusement, de ne rien voir des sentiments qui m'animaient, ou plutôt qui me paralysaient, et maintenant je découvrais qu'elle avait compris où je voulais en venir, malgré la déloyauté de la méthode employée.

Je me taisais toujours, peut–être aurais–je même été capable de m'enfuir à toutes jambes. J'attendis néanmoins, je comptais sur Isolfe et son solide sens de l'humour (j'ai failli écrire amour) pour nous tirer par une pirouette de cette situation absurde, comme c'était lâche de ma part. Pourtant elle se taisais également, je l'entendis respirer sur un rythme volontairement ralenti, je sentis que ma propre respiration se calait sur la sienne et je savais qu'elle était en train de s'en apercevoir. Et son regard descendait sur moi, détaillant cliniquement le sujet Remus Lupin de la tête au pied. C'est comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir soudain qu'il y avait un corps devant le sien, et pas simplement un interlocuteur.

– Et non, je ne couche pas avec Sacha Serguiévitch.

Elle venait de se rasseoir, brusquement, notre double respiration venait de mourir.

J'interprétai son geste comme un congé qu'elle me donnait, je me disposai à quitter la pièce, mais

– Non, attendez, ne partez pas. Répondez–moi plutôt : qu'avez vous entendu dire au sujet de Sacha et de moi ? Quelle idiotie d'ailleurs, j'ai dix ans de plus que lui…

– Et bien j'ai surpris il y a quelques temps en train de hm parler de ce que vous venez de démentir.

– Evidemment. Filles ? garçons ? de quelle maison ?

– Deux filles, de sixième année, Slytherin, comme par hasard.

– Je préfère. Bon, de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de m'occuper de ces ragots, cela signifieraient qu'ils ont de l'importance, ou qu'ils contiennent une part de vérité. Je vais chercher mes affaires à côté, et je monte.

– Je vous suis alors, je n'oublie pas que j'ai promis de vous raccompagner . Elle me sourit, j'entrai derrière elle dans la salle des professeurs, nous rangeâmes tout ce qui était resté à traîner sur la grande table de travail, sans rien dire.

Nous nous glissâmes sans bruit jusqu'à notre aile , comme si nous ouvrions et refermions le silence sur nos pas. Nous arrivâmes d'abord devant ma porte, la sienne était du même côté, mais plus loin, je savais maintenant que nos deux appartements sont séparés par un autre, inoccupé.

Isolfe me dit

– Et si j'allumais des contre–feux?

– Des contre–feux ?

– Oui, dès demain je m'affiche publiquement avec Severus, ah, cela vous fait froncer les sourcils, vous avez raison, ça ne marcherait pas, bon disons avec Filius Flitwick, les ragoteurs ne sauraient plus quoi penser; et pour embrouiller encore la donne, il ne manque plus que Filch ou Peeves soient en train de nos regarder, chuchotant sur le seuil de votre porte aux petites heures du matin, après avoir passé la soirée ensemble !

– J'ai l'impression que cette histoire vous ennuie plus que vous ne voulez le reconnaître, attendez un peu de voir comme les choses évoluent, il n'est pas certain que ces médisances se propagent hors du cercle des Slytherin, je sais que les étudiants des autres maisons vous adorent, pour eux vous êtes une MacGonagall plus sympa et plus … sexy, pour euh résumer ce qu'ils m'ont dit.

J'avoue avoir instauré en début de mes cours une sorte de sas qui permet aux étudiants de sauter d'une matière à l'autre, le tout ne dure pas plus de 5 minutes, mais l'intérêt pédagogique est certain, un terrain neutre avant de commencer un cours qui en règle général sollicite intensément la "sensibilité" des participants, et j'y trouve également grand avantage, car je récupère, les mardis et jeudis, ses élèves, directement de ses mains, et il n'est pas rare qu'ils me parlent du cours qu'ils viennent juste de quitter : je suis ainsi informé de ces disciplines étranges, de la manière dont Isolfe mène ses classes et des anecdotes qu'elle leur raconte et qui m'apprennent des choses sur elle. Petit à petit, toutes ces informations qui me rapprochent d'elle et que je garde avec un soin scrupuleux et jubilatoire.

Elle m'interrogea, air faussement dubitatif, réellement content, j'étais ravi de lui rapporter ce jugement qui lui faisait plaisir, ravi parce que j'allais la quitter sur une note plus gaie que ce que je pensais.

– Tiens donc, un nouveau type de professeur alors, après les sales cons, les triples buses, les brillantissimes, je vous laisse compléter si vous voulez, voici les sexy sympas !

– N'oubliez pas la sévérité et le sens de la justice, la comparaison avec Minerva.

– Vous avez raison, je n'ai retenu que le côté futile de la chose, honte sur moi ! Je vous laisse maintenant, bonne nuit, professeur Lupin.

Elle se dirigea vers sa porte, je la vis l'ouvrir, la refermer, je regardai hébété l'endroit où elle n'était plus, je me sentis déchiré, en douceur en profondeur, j'étais à deux doigts de croire que sa prodigieuse présence ne me serait pas retirée si vite et si brusquement.

Je m'aperçus que je ne lui avais même pas rendu son bonsoir.

**Journal d'Isolfe, 6 décembre, au matin**.

Je me mets à écrire afin de relater les "événements" de ma soirée d'hier - lasse d'être réveillée depuis trop longtemps, je viens de m'installer à mon bureau, il est 5 h 30 - mais je suis perplexe, que dois-je retenir d'important, rien ? tout ?

Voyons voir, s'il n'y avait qu'une chose digne d'être notée … le soulagement qui est venu décrisper les traits de son visage, tel un fluide gras et chaleureux, quand j'ai démenti cette stupide rumeur au sujet de Sacha. Que tout cela est idiot, le beau Sacha préfère les garçons ! Remus, voilà de quoi être totalement rassuré à mon sujet. C'est plutôt toi qui devrait te méfier.

Donc, le professeur Lupin se serait arrangé hier soir pour savoir s'il pouvait mettre une option sur moi ? Et puis cette remarque, ces mots, " vos enfants ", bizarre comme il m' a placé devant la perspective de la maternité.

Il y a quelques mois, une remarque de ce genre m'aurait fait éclater de fureur, tant je ne supportais plus d'entendre ces mots couple, mariage, enfants qui me renvoyaient à mon désastre, à mon échec.

Hier soir, pourtant je n'ai ressenti que de la lassitude, de l'hébétude, presque de l'indifférence.

Pourtant la voix de Remus était si précautionneuse et en même temps si anxieuse, comme s'il redoutait ce que j'allais, peut-être répondre.

Mais je ne lui ai pas menti, je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à me projeter dans un avenir où j'aurais fait naître des enfants de moi.

Donc, je m'aperçois que je suis encore capable de satisfaire un homme – il est vrai que celui-ci est tellement moins exigeant que l'autre – il me suffit de lui dire que je ne couche pas avec untel - d'ailleurs je ne couche plus, aurais-je dû lui dire cela aussi ? - , et de lui sourire un peu, et de l'autoriser à s'approcher de moi de quelques centimètres, de le laisser respirer au même rythme que moi.

Mais lui, qu'en a-t-il conclu, que j'étais "disponible" ? Ne sait-il pas que je suis plus perverse que cela, puisque je m'attache stupidement au souvenir d'un qui m'a laissée tomber ? Gardienne intéressée d'une souffrance que je m'octroie à petites doses et qui est tout ce qui reste, le négatif de tant de bonheur…

Donc, il faut que je lui fasse comprendre que je ne le supporterai qu'en ami, que toute mon énergie amoureuse je l'ai gaspillée pour un autre, je me sens vide, si vide…

Voilà que je recommence à pleurer, toutes les promesses que je me fais, toutes ces minutieuses procédures de maîtrise que je m'impose ne servent donc à rien.

J'abandonne. Je délaisse la barre, je me laisse dériver, au milieu de mes larmes – et je m'autorise à écrire de telles inepties ! (…)

J'ai passé une demi-heure affalée sur mon bureau, puis sur mon lit ; je viens enfin de me forcer à réagir, je vais dans la salle de bains inspecter mon visage : bouffi, rougi, bien fait pour moi, j'ai subitement envie de musique, donc je vais mieux, Bach bien sûr, appui fidèle, constant secours, musique si obstinée à vous faire du bien, en faisant de plus croire qu'elle se met à votre disposition…

Donc, ce matin, concerto pour 2 orgues en ut mineur, deuxième mouvement surtout, _largo ovvero adagio_, comment se lasser de cette musique illuminativequi s'adresse à ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous ?

Puis douche, tiède allant sur le froid, je laisse l'eau couler sur moi, la musique est une ablution intérieure qui amende et transcende les chagrins, quand j'ai terminé, je tremble et je ne pense plus qu'à une chose : me réchauffer.

Ensuite, il est temps de me préparer à retrouver mes élèves, dont la plupart ont l'air de me trouver sympa et sexy ! Pour de pas leur donner tort, je me décide pour une jupe courte, anthracite (sexy) une veste ajustée, en tweed d'un rose moelleux (sympa) et des collants noirs bien opaques (le côté Mac Go).

Nouveau coup d'œil dans mon miroir, mes yeux sont à peine rouges, je décide de descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner sans plus attendre, à cette heure matinale, je devrais ne rencontrer personne.

Remarque, la dernière fois, j'étais tombée sur Minerva. Mince, si jamais elle me surprenait encore…elle m'enverrait à Sainte Mangouste, service de psychomagie intensive. J'enfile la robe noire réglementaire par dessus ma tenue muggle. Pas envie de me faire choper par Filch ou par Snape pour atteinte aux bonnes mœurs hogwartiennes, dans le genre racolage passif dans des couloirs publics.

Subitement, je repense à mon rêve, le sang et le double Lupin, l'un qui souffrait et m'appelait et l'autre qui me tirait de force.

Est-ce que cela veut vraiment dire quelque chose ? Dois-je aller soumettre le cas à Sybille ? J'ose à peine imaginer ce que cette enfumée de cerveau me répondrait (j'ai récemment surpris une imitation par les jumeaux Weasley, absolument tordante ; mais leur rabat-joie de préfet de frère est venu y mettre bon ordre. Quelle tête à claque celui-là, me donnerait presque envie de le saquer, malgré ses excellents résultats). Bref, l'oracle de la tour me sortirait sans doute, au milieu d'une transe

- Le sang représente la mort, mais la vie aussi …

Donc au choix, selon c'que t'as envie d'être pessimiste ou optimiste, Isolfe …

Et Lupin 1 Remus, Lupin 2 Romulus.

Non, marche pas… il n'a pas de frère, ni de sœur, plus de parents non plus, m'a dit Marigold. A moins qu'il soit les deux, réuni en un seul, un schizo quoi !

De toute façon, je quitte Hogwarts après- demain soir pour Paris. Il faut absolument que j'arrive à voir Honor cette fois-ci.

(1) Russie Rouge, ben oui, y en a bien une blanche…


	14. 7 décembre 10 décembre

Bien, j'ai rajouté très récemment les deux dernières entrées, alors que je suis pourtant censée ne plus m'occuper que de la fin ! (et du passage qui bloque… ). Disons que c'est l'intérêt d'un journal qui n'est pas écrit rigoureusement au jour le jour, que de permettre des insertions. Il me semble que cela aide à mieux comprendre le personnage de Lupin … et ses blocages.

Merci Alixe, pour avoir situé JXC dans le registre de la souffrance morale…

et j'applique tes conseils, mais j'ai dû secouer ma flemme typographique, squeezer les guillemets permet d'écrire plus vite…

Bonne lecture, bon Noël et joyeuse fin d'année !

**Journal de Remus 7 décembre**

Dans deux jours, je suis à nouveau maudit , le temps ne s'écoule pas pour moi : il n'est qu'un impitoyable carrousel, qui tourne sur lui-même comme un astre rond et me ramène chaque mois au même point.

Je me suis réveillé absurdement tôt, vers 4 heures, pluie et vent me tenaient compagnie ; j'ai essayé de me remettre à mon manuscrit, je me suis aperçu que certains passages dernièrement écrits ne valaient rien, j'ai lardé les pages de furieux traits d'encre, j'ai l'impression de mener ma vie à l'envers, écrire pour biffer, aimer sans pouvoir le dire.

Heureusement qu'il y a mon travail d'enseignant, la diffusion du savoir, cette " circulation pédagogique " entre mes étudiants et moi.

Et puis, Isolfe, ma joie et ma douleur.

Excédé, je suis parti prendre mon petit déjeuner dès le début du service, à 6 h 30. La grande salle était encore déserte. Tout en mangeant, je me suis obligé à réfléchir à d'éventuels énoncés pour les examens de fin de trimestre.

Puis, un cognement au cœur, l'air vient se modifier légèrement autour de moi, Isolfe arrive, Isolfe est près de moi.

Je me lève ; moqueuse et gracieuse, elle est si proche de moi, une proximité qui invite au contact, je pose mes deux mains sur ses épaules, son sourire disparaît, mais tant pis, elle n'est devenue que grave, et puis elle ne fait pas mine de se dégager, je sens sa peau et ses muscles telle une reconnaissance.

Elle est docile, combien de temps pourrait-elle rester ainsi ? Mes mains sont pleines de la rondeur de ses épaules, mais sous elles la chair et les os…

… la sensation se déprave l'autre m'éjecte en dehors de moi et vient prendre ma place je me découvre, autre, en train de penser que

... chair et os...

un délice carnassier

un délice de loup

mes mains posées sur elle se transforment en dents qui pénètrent dans sa chair la violence du loup introduite en elle : va-t-elle crier ? ou ne faire que gémir ?

Je me ressaisis de moi, je la repousse brutalement pour faire cesser cette horreur, mais ce faisant je tombe dans ce piège obscène qu'il a tendu entre nous : alors que je veux la protéger, j'apparais dément.

Et Isolfe qui me regarde et _ne comprend pas_ , recule soudainement encore, au delà de l'endroit où je l'avais mise, hors d'atteinte de mon loup, comme si elle redoutait que quelque chose de féroce ne vienne la frapper.

Alors que je veux que de la tendresse pour elle.

Je n'aurais jamais dû céder à la tentation de la toucher alors que la pleine lune est si proche, m'attirant du côté de cette férocité abjecte qui prend le pas sur tout le reste.

Ou peut-être voulais-je savoir si sa présence serait propitiatoire, ou plus que cela, si elle pourrait apprivoiser mon loup et s'en faire aimer ?

Je possède maintenant la réponse - lui ne pense qu'à la mordre et plus encore. Je m'entends haleter encore, je m'oblige à me mettre à respirer. Lorsque je me suis calmé, tout s'efface de cette violence impétueuse qui a œuvrée entre nous, mais elle maintient son pas en arrière.

" Etiez-vous en train de tester la solidité de mes épaules, mes épaules amis sur lesquelles vous pouvez compter puisque nous sommes amis ?"

Elle vient de se réfugier derrière une de ses habituelles pirouettes – j'en suis soulagé et heureux, elle sait comment se mettre à l'abri.

Soudain, elle est assise. Du thé, des tranches de pain noir, des fruits apparaissent. Elle reprend la parole.

" Les elfes vigilantes, magique, pratique, mais énervant à la longue, parfois j'ai la nostalgie d'une cuisine à moi, de mes mains en train de préparer un repas, la cuisine est un excellent dérivatif, et puis, comment dire, le point commun de toute l'humanité – ah, peut-être devrai-je dire, de la partie féminine de l'humanité – comme mettre des enfants au monde, les bercer et les élever…"

Son regard se concentre sur un point de la table.

" Bref ici , j'ai un peu, parfois, le sentiment de me faire déposséder d'une partie de mon humanité, si je dis féminité, je vais faire hurler les miss Granger et consoeurs – Hogwarts ne s'intéresse qu'à votre intellect, non, vous ne trouvez pas ? "

Elle enchaîne tout aussitôt. " Vous savez que je suis obligée de soudoyer Hagrid pour assouvir mes envies (mon cœur descend de 20 cm dans ma poitrine, Isolfe dans les bras d'Hagrid !) de cuisine et de recettes (fausse alerte, je vais bientôt atteindre le dernier degré de la paranoïa) ; il me prête ses fourneaux, chez lui, pas de magie qui tienne, tout est fait à la main. Je lui demanderai de vous inviter, vous voulez bien ? "

Je l'écoute parler, je regarde ses mains, manier son couteau, ouvrir le pamplemousse, la lame, agile, se fraie un passage au périmètre de la pulpe, je regarde à nouveau ses épaules sans ciller, je m'interroge moi-même, quelle image va ressurgir et d'où - esprit d'homme ou cervelle de loup ?

La lame continue son parcours, en arrachant de d'infimes morceaux de pulpe. Mais aucune dent ne s'agite plus dans ma tête. Je réponds trop tard, à côté, quelle importance, je me suis débarrassé de lui.

" Et bien, Hogwarts aurait eu tort de ne pas s'intéresser à vos …euh … capacités intellectuelles, je sais que Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall sont très satisfaits de votre travail, et qu'il y avait une véritable demande de la part des étudiants et de leurs parents, pour qu'Hogwarts ouvre un cours d'économie ".

" Aha, vous oubliez ce cher professeur Snape, et ses récriminations au relent d'anti-mite ! Voyons voir – elle détache ses cheveux, les ramène vers le devant, pour dissimuler à moitié son visage – parfais, j'ai eu la flemme de les laver ce matin, ce n'est pas encore le bon degré de saleté, mais ça pourra aller ".

Je me mets à rire – elle durcit son visage, affiche un sourire désagréable, fronce les sourcils, fait étinceler ses yeux, se saisit d'une fourchette et la pointe dans ma direction.

" Retenez bien ce que je vous dis, professeur Dazurs, ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore s'est mis dans la tête de créer un cours d'économie, en complète contradiction avec les vénérables traditions d'Hogwarts (et là – me dit-elle, c'est ce que j'aurais dû lui répondre – avec vos potions puantes), que vous devez vous croire tout permis.

Notamment le fait d'avoir autorisé vos étudiants à délaisser l'uniforme et à se déguiser en muggles, tout comme vous d 'ailleurs, des vêtements que je ne saurais même pas décrire !

Et puis j'ai l'impression que vous oubliez souvent la distance convenable qui doit exister entre professeurs et étudiants, ces réunions de travail que vous avez instaurées, totalement choquant. Et puis ces cours de danse, où vous êtes une élève au même titre que vos étudiants. "

Là, elle redevient Isolfe ; et c'est moi qui joue le rôle de Snape. Elle affiche un sourire charmeur, ouvre ses mains.

" Moi, mon cher confrère, je dirai que c'est extrêmement pédagogique. Les étudiants dont j'ai la charge sont en sixième et septième année, dans un an, deux ans, ils commenceront à travailler, il est temps qu'ils sortent du système académique

… elle savoure à l'avance ce qu'elle va dire …

éducation / répression que vous leur infligez et à se rendre compte eux-mêmes de ce qu'ils savent déjà faire et de ce qu'ils ont encore à apprendre.

Quant aux cours de danse, ils appartiennent à ma sphère privée, j'y participe donc à un moment où je ne suis plus professeur. Je ne suis pas professeur en permanence, comme certains sont grands mages, ça ne me colle pas à la peau, je ne suis finalement qu'une mercenaire. "

Je lui demande si elle et Snape ont vraiment eu une discussion de la sorte ?

" Oui, me répond-elle, à peu près ".

Je ris en imaginant la tête qu'il a dû faire, Snape n'est pas du genre à supporter la contradiction.

"Depuis, ajoute-elle, je le soupçonne de réfléchir à une potion à mon usage exclusif, dans le style - elle prend une voix caverneuse : _ Celle qui me boira ne pourra pas survivre sans la robe noire réglementaire homologuée Hogwarts et ni maquillage, ni parfum ne tiendront sur sa peau _.

Je ris encore, franchement, spontanément, il me semble que cela fait si longtemps.

" Quant à moi, j'ai gagné ma journée " elle laisse sa voix en suspens, je l'interroge du regard

" j'ai réussi à faire rire le professeur Lupin, ça n'a pas l'air de vous arriver très souvent, et ce matin vous sembliez tellement malheureux quand je vous ai vu, seul à cette table… "

" où vous êtes donc venue me faire rire " . Silence entre nous, je ne sais pas comment poursuivre, mais je sais qu'elle est en train d'arranger les mots qui vont continuer notre dialogue

" Vous ne croyez pas que c'est justement à quoi sert l'amitié, se remonter le moral - elle hésite – se masser le dos, se faire rire, partager une petit-déjeuner " …

Elle n'a donc pas oublié ce moment passé en commun, dans sa chambre , ce dimanche soir, mais je ne sais évidemment pas à quel niveau se situe son souvenir, sans doute une réminiscence pratique, quelqu'une existe non loin d'elle capable de la soulager si jamais la douleur revenait ; pour moi, une arme à double tranchant, souvenir radieux et déchirant, le corbeau qui essaie de croasser son nevermore à mon oreille.

Isolfe murmure, songeuse :

_" Et jamais Snape ne pleure et jamais Snape ne rit "_

Je lui demande " Vous préoccupe-t-il à ce point que vous lui composiez des vers ? "

Elle se remet à rire " Oh là, non, ce n'est pas de moi, un emprunt à Baudelaire :

_Et jamais je ne pleure et jamais je ne ris_.

C'est absolument terrifiant, ce vers "

Etrange, comme le cours de nos pensées ont suivi un même fil poétique. Et finalement si proches.

Elle continue

" Snape me fait l'effet d'un être totalement blindé, qui s'est totalement blindé. Un jour il a pris une décision – elle s'arrête brusquement – Vous êtes au courant j'imagine ?

Je fais signe que oui, elle reprend

" Le genre de décision qui emporte toute une vie, il a renoncé aux chimères de Voldemort, un courage total que bien peu ont eu, parce que cette décision est une menace sur sa vie, et depuis il est devenu inexorable comme son choix ; et je pense qu'il se trompe en pensant que maintenant il n'a plus d'autres horizons en dehors de sa fidélité à cet engagement, mais je ne suis pas à sa place, donc .. j'arrête ma psychologie à la petite semaine, mais quand même, ce type est assez effrayant ! irritant aussi, de constater qu'on peut prendre un jour une décision héroïque et peu de temps après retomber dans la mesquinerie la plus banale.

Tenez, ne serait-ce que la jalousie à votre égard, il devait se considérer comme le successeur attitré de Dumbledore et, toc, vous débarquez et vous fichez ses plans d'avenir en l'air ! "

Je n'ai pas envie de continuez sur le sujet Snape, pour ce qui est de ses relations avec moi, jalousie, rancœur et haine, j'en sais plus qu'elle…

" Vous analysez tous vos collègues et vos étudiants de cette façon ? (Isolfe, que penses-tu de moi ? la question est ardue et risquée)

- Non, pas tous, seulement les cas les plus atypiques !"

Elle rit, un peu gênée néanmoins.

Pourtant je la sens suffisamment en confiance en ce moment précis, ou suffisamment détachée de moi, pour qu'elle accepte ce que je vais lui demander.

Je me lance donc, après tous, nous sommes amis, le ridicule, ce regard méchant que les autres portent sur vous, s'efface dans l'amitié.

" Suis-je un cas atypique ? "

Elle hésite, regarde le ciel magiquement redoublé par le plafond, un peu de bleu cerné de gris nuageux.

" Des yeux trop maquillés, me dit-elle ; puis

- Oui, vous êtes étrange. Vous me disiez que j'étais évidente, (elle s'en souvient), je vous avais répondu en parlant de vos insondables abîmes (oh, comme je m'en souviens).

En fait, je pense qu'il ne s'agit pas vraiment de cela, le terme abîme ne convient pas, c'est plutôt une zone interdite, au milieu de vous, en fait plutôt comme un trait noir qui vous sépare, un no man's land, comme diraient les muggles. Je vous en prie, arrêtez-moi si je commence à vous faire penser à Sybille "

Je lui fais signe de continuer, j'avance mon buste au dessus de la table, pour me rapprocher d'elle, coudes sur la table, elle croise ses doigts, et y appuie son menton

" C'est comme trois espaces existaient en vous, avec chacun leur moment d'expression, d'abord le professeur Lupin, le personnage officiel, je dirais, l'homme en visibilité, ensuite la zone sombre, opaque et silencieuse, et puis au delà Remus Lupin, l'homme …

elle hésite, reprend " le vrai vous, mais qui reste derrière cette ombre, cette … chose entre lui et les autres. "

Elle se tait et me regarde avec une sorte de méfiance attentive, elle ne doit pas être loin de regretter de m'avoir dit tout cela, mais mon Isolfe est-il possible que tu aies déjà compris cela de moi ? Je suis glacé et fasciné de t'avoir entendu prononcer ces mots.

Et si je te disais tout, hic et nunc, si je perçais cette poche d'eau noire, afin qu'elle se déverse entre nous, peut-être que nous survivrions à la noyade, et peut-être accepterais-tu alors de partager mon fardeau ? Si c'était la condition pour que tu puisses m'aimer ? Oui, si je te confrontais brutalement sans ménagement à ta fabuleuse intuition ?

Mais, Snape était en train de s'approcher de notre table, regard fureteur comme à l'habitude, sourire aussi peu franc que débordant de sous-entendus. J'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver dans ma peau d'étudiant d'il y a des années, et qu'il allait dire " 10 points pour Gryffondor ", mais il nous a salué, nous avons échangé quelques banalités.

En fait c'est Isolfe qui a surtout parlé, professionnelle et pratique – un cours à déplacer afin de réserver 5 heures d'affilé pour un examen blanc. Evidemment il renâcle, Isolfe argumente patiemment et emporte le point.

Ensuite, elle et moi quittons la salle, elle presse le pas pour franchir les derniers mètres qui nous séparent de la porte, une fois celle-ci franchie, elle libère son fou rire, qui a son tour vient délier quelque chose en moi, je me mets à rire à son unisson, elle a les larmes aux yeux, nous rions comme des fous, innocents, l'un en face de l'autre.

Quand nous refaisons surface, trois étudiants nous regardent d'un air ahuri, le trio HHR ; Isolfe leur fait un petit signe de la main, leur souhaite un bon appétit et s'en va allègrement. Je reste seul, à savourer encore l'écho de nos deux rires.

Plus tard, à la fin du cours, le trio viendra me voir, après avoir un peu hésité et bafouillé, ils finiront par me faire comprendre qu'ils ont été ravis de me voir rire ; Ron fera bien une tentative pour en apprendre davantage sur les causes de cette gaîté, ce qui lui voudra un énergique mouvement de coude de la part d'Hermione et un non moins vigoureux coup de pied dans les chevilles de la part d'Harry. Je leur répondrai que je suis extrêmement touché par leur délicatesse, ce qui les fera rougir.

Trois remarques sur cette journée, évidemment contradictoires, mais en préambule une constatation: je ne reviens pas sur la folie de mon loup, ces mots ne sont pas pour lui.

Aujourd'hui j'ai enfin renoué le contact avec Isolfe, qui m'évitait depuis son retour, depuis notre pacte d'amitié, depuis … mes mains posées sur elle (le souvenir sollicite mon sexe et excite ma tendresse). Elle m' a à nouveau permis de passer du temps avec elle ! Ce point d'exclamation comme s'il s'agissait d'une immense victoire !

Ensuite :

Il y a quelques semaines, j'aurais sans doute été - absurdement - gêné d'être surpris comme cela en compagnie d'Isolfe, et à deux reprises. Maintenant je revendique cette amitié, et la satisfaction d'être vu en une compagnie si valorisante – finalement je suis heureux de me découvrir plus homme que je ne croyais, ou plus que je n'avais jamais pu le ressentir, puisqu'il me manquait la présence féminine à laquelle prendre l'aune de ma masculinité. J'ai passé des années à me cacher, maintenant, et sans raisonner plus loin, pourquoi ne pas m'octroyer un peu plus de "publicité" ?

– sans compter qu'à Hogwarts, on vit , nollens vollens, un peu sous les yeux de tout le monde. Et puis, il ne s'agit que de rapports entre collègues, même si évidemment je me demande quel regard les autres pourront poser sur Isolfe et moi si elle veut bien continuer à s'afficher avec moi (le mot sent un peu le sordide, mais je pense que c'est celui qui convient).

Plus important :

La tentation de tout lui dire. En y réfléchissant bien maintenant que ce moment est passé, je crois que j'étais véritablement prêt à tout lui dévoiler, (après tout n'a-t-elle pas deviné le _principe_ de ce qui me tourmente ? ).

Je l'amènerais ainsi à prendre position par rapport à moi, même au risque de la perdre définitivement ; pour ne pas la tromper sur moi, car ce matin, j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait commencer à s'attacher à moi, mais maintenant cet instant miraculeux est passé, l'idée ne résiste pas aux mots qui la dissèquent à froid. Néanmoins, je laisse à mes cauchemars le soin de mettre en forme – ou plutôt en déforme – mes angoisses les plus intimes.

Dois-je persister dans cette tentation de la vérité, que vaut en effet une relation basée sur le mensonge ? Mais la vérité que je lui dois l'éloignera de moi… Dès à présent le temps que je passe avec elle est du temps volé, détourné, des instants auxquels je n'ai pas droit.

Je suis las de ces raisonnements, qui tournent sans fin dans le cercle qui m'enferme, comme une ronde de loups ! Pourrais-je un jour purger ma vie de ces contradictions ?

Et pourquoi ne pas opter pour un carpe diem permanent, et laisser à Isolfe le soin de mener notre relation jusqu'où elle le désire, j'aurais bien le temps de l'arrêter si un jour elle souhaite aller trop loin. Trop loin, comme c'est douloureux d'écrire cela, quand j'en sais l'exacte et charnelle localisation: sur mon épaule, entre mes bras, sur ses seins, entre ses jambes.

Pour conclure, toujours la question lancinante : Hagrid a-t-il raison de penser que Dumbledore l'éloigne volontairement de moi à la pleine lune ? Et toi Lupin, quand iras-tu la poser, cette question là ?

**Journal de Remus 7 décembre, milieu de la nuit**

_J'ai une folle envie hallucinée de tout lui dire, de lui dévoiler ma part maudite_

**Journal d'Isolfe, 7 décembre**

Décidément, j'ai encore l'impression d'être allée trop loin avec Lupin ce matin. Qu'a-t-il pensé de mes explications, savaient-elles qu'elles étaient directement issues de la folie d'un rêve unique ? et des réflexions dans lesquelles celui-ci m'a entraînée ?

Enfin, je n'ai tout de même pas osé lui parler de la rivière de sang, il m'aurait vraiment prise pour une cinglée, ou alors le caractère profondément irréaliste et choquant de cette image – j'en tremble encore – m'aurait obligée à lui en dévoiler l'origine. Zone d'ombre m'a semblé plus … correct, ou moins compromettant.

_Et si je m'étais découverte autant que j'essayais de le révéler ? _

Et pourtant c'est vrai qu'il est partagé, ou alors n'est-ce que ce rêve dont je n'arrive plus à me déprendre, et qui m'impose son unique angle de vision ? Peut-être que je le transforme, bien malgré lui, en héros romantique, prisonnier d'un destin inamendable ?

Il possède une profonde connaissance de lui, je m'en suis aperçue en le regardant m'écoutant parler, j'ai compris que ce que je disais de lui, quelle qu'en soit la forme inachevée, allait dans son sens, venait corroborer l'intelligence intime qu'il a de lui.

Une compréhension, qu'il n'a pas conquise, patiemment, philosophiquement, au cours des années, mais qu'il a toujours eu, et dont il ne sait que faire ? En tout cas, qui semble tragiquement impartageable (ah, revoilà le héros romantique, décidément Isolfe, on dirait que ça te plaît ? Pourtant à mec compliqué, amours compliquées ! comme dirait Honor. Mais Hemans n'était pas un compliqué, lui, juste ambitieux, ambitieux jusqu'au tréfonds de l'âme. De toute manière, notre histoire fut trop brève pour risquer les complications….).

Bien, si j'en reviens au desdichado local - à trop bien se connaître, si jeune, ne se ferme-t-on pas le jeu des possibles ?

Que reste-il à construire et à imaginer, quand on possède, dès le début, toutes les mauvaises cartes dans son jeu ? J'imagine qu'on fait avec, du mieux que l'on peut…et que l'on attend un partenaire, ou plutôt une main secourable, qui acceptera de rebattre la donne….

Et pourquoi m'a-t-il si vite repoussée après m'avoir agrippé les épaules ? Il était sur le point de se trouver mal. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, il a une mine de déterré. Pourtant, il semblait en pleine forme, ces jours derniers.

**Journal de Remus, 8 décembre**

Des souvenirs de Nadiejda sont revenus au cours de la journée. J'ai d'abord essayé de les écarter, et puis j'ai cédé à leur pression, avec une sorte de fatalisme rageur.

Est-ce Isolfe qui les a convoqués, ou mon esprit, pour m'avertir et me rappeler que certaines options me sont interdites ?

Nadiejda, avais-je vraiment réussi à lui faire croire, à _me_ faire croire, que j'étais amoureux d'elle ? Je ne faisais que la désirer, physiquement, violemment et désespérément.

Elle avait compris que c'était _aussi_ une question de sentiment. Peut-être avais-je voulu le croire, comme elle.

Mais à y bien réfléchir, sa tête était trop vide de certaines choses pour que je puisse véritablement m'attacher à elle. Il n'y avait pas moyen de se confronter à elle, elle était trop avide de faire comme moi, de me contenter sans chercher à comprendre. Elle, n'aurait jamais rien deviné de ma zone d'ombre…

Elle était trop immédiate, trop neuve, issue d'années trop lisses, ou rien ne s'était semble-t-il passé, elle manquait de consistance. Elle n'était qu'un sourire charmant et charmeur, posé sur une moue délicate, des yeux bleus de parade, un corps que je voulais caresser et pénétrer.

Elle était la grande sœur de deux élèves, une fille de 8 ans et un garçon à peine moins âgé, qui suivaient mes cours à l'école primaire de Zlatna Podnaïa. Je les aimais bien, ils étaient très attentifs, progressaient régulièrement et s'étaient enfin départis de la peur que j'avais au début semblé leur inspirer.

Elle travaillait comme vendeuse à la boulangerie du village et le lundi soir, c'est elle qui venait les chercher. Elle avait effectué sa scolarité dans cette même école. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir un aussi bon professeur de magie que moi. Et m'avait appris que son prénom signifiait "espoir".

Elle était petite et mince, je me disais qu'elle serait comme un oiseau inoffensif, légère et innocente. Et qu'elle pourrait ainsi, grâce à cette légèreté, faire contrepoint à mon loup. Mais je m'étais trompé. Il lui fallait, à lui, une adversaire plus redoutable, et à moi une Isolfe.

Nous flirtâmes sagement pendant quelques semaines, interrompues par une pleine lune, elle devint obsédante ; elle m'attendait, elle aussi, tout son être s'était brusquement alourdi de ce consentement impatient, j'eus un sursaut d'honnêteté, il me sembla que je ne pouvais pas l'utiliser à ce point, coucher avec elle, pour ma seule satisfaction, et en plus lui mentir sur moi, en lui faisant croire que je n'étais rien de moins qu'un homme normal.

Depuis ce jour, je porte toujours, dans un endroit de mon cerveau, un endroit où il n'y a rien d'autre que cela, parce que cela a fait fuir tout le reste, moi, regardant, épouvanté, l'horreur qui débleuit ses yeux lorsqu'elle entendit le mot terrible.

Finalement, sa petite cervelle d'oiseau avait réagi vite et bien, son instinct de survie l'avait faite s'enfuir en courant, comme si elle avait véritablement eu un loup devant elle. Elle avait cessé de voir l'homme en moi, elle n'avait senti que la mortelle menace.

Elle ne vint plus jamais chercher sa sœur et son frère, mais elle ne dut rien dire de ce que je lui avais révélé, car je ne notais aucun changement d'attitude de la part de ces deux élèves.

Ensuite, je lui écrivis, à grand peine, une courte lettre, pour lui présenter de pauvres excuses. Et la remercier de ne pas divulguer mon secret. Et l'assurer qu'elle ne croiserait plus jamais mon chemin. Je n'osai pas ajouter que j'étais parfois aussi terrifié qu'elle par ce que j'étais.

C'est après cette tentative avortée que je n'allai plus jamais acheter du pain, je me mis à le faire moi-même.

Et que je décidai de me priver de désir en me mettant à boire régulièrement ce truc.

Voilà, je n'ai pas envie de refaire naître cette terreur dans les yeux d'Isolfe.

Mais si je prenais le risque, y verrais-je autre chose ?

**Journal de Remus, 10 décembre, juste avant la pleine lune. **

Je me sens mal, je suis mal, j'ai mal. J'ai l'impression que je vais en crever cette fois-ci.

Un brouillard chaud et malsain prend possession de ma tête, et oblige tout mon corps à avoir mal, les prémices de cette transformation dont il ne veut pas.

Je panique à l'idée de reprendre le chemin de la cabane hurlante. Lui aussi renâcle, il n'aime pas que je l'enferme, et il va se venger sur moi. Sur moi qui sera devenu lui, cet animal affreux et magnifique.

Non, pas magnifique, pourquoi ai-je écrit cela, encore une tentative pour les réconcilier, mais c'est impossible, il ne doit rien avoir à faire avec elle.

Ou est-ce lui qui s'est déjà saisi de mon esprit et qui raisonne à ma place, et se sert de mes talents humains – penser écrire – pour me faire dire ce qu'il veut qu'il soit pour moi ?

Veut-il que je l'aime comme j'aime Isolfe, oui, c'est sans doute cela, il est jaloux d'elle. Ou de moi ? Pourquoi lui aussi n'aurait-il pas le droit de l'aimer, et pour lui, contrairement à ce qui se passe pour moi, il y a une solution – la mordre, la faire venir dans son monde monstrueux, l'avoir à lui.

Elle deviendrait sa louve.

Mais non, elle est partie se mettre, une fois de plus, à l'abri de ses crocs.

Elle ne te verra pas, tu es affreux et immonde. Elle ne saura jamais que tu existes, elle ne doit pas le savoir.

J'ai affreusement peur, j'ai peur de moi, et il n'y a pas d'échappatoire, cette peur-là n'est pas dehors, elle est en moi, je suis/il est ma propre peur.

Isolfe, Isolfe, pourquoi ne peux-tu être près de moi tout à l'heure, je sais pourtant qu'il ne le faut pas, jamais, mais tu serais là, tu me réconforterais, tu me ferais sage, tu me tiendrais la patte, tu me fermerais la gueule…


	15. 12 décembre Journal de Remus

Zut, personne n'a fait de commentaires sur le tout dernier passage, bon tant pis…

Disons que j'avais envie d'aller voir un peu (j'ai bien conscience que la scène ne fait qu'effleurer cela…) du côté de ce thème fascinant : le face à face Lupin – loup, impossible d'ailleurs puisque l'un est l'autre, mais **avant** … ce moment à la frontière homme loup : jusqu'où l'homme raisonnant peut-il aller dans l'expérience du loup, jusqu'à quand peut-il penser sa transformation ? et donc rester humain… à quel moment se perd-il ? Et à partir de quand ne peut-il plus appeler Isolfe au secours ?

Léna : suprenant le contact amorcé par Remus ? Oui, sans doute, cela ne cadre pas trop avec son caractère inhibé. Dans la version d'origine, c'était Isolfe qui prenait l'initiative, mais pour des raisons compliquées, dont je te fais grâce : - ), mais cette nouvelle version m'a permis d'introduire le parallèle mains de l'homme / dents du loup, et peut-être est-ce finalement le loup qui est à l'origine de ce geste impulsif…Remus est assez fortiche en auto-analyse, non ?

Fenice : l'échange des journeaux, Remus pensera à lui remettre, effectivement, mais ne le fera pas. Et moi, j'y ai songé également, il y aurait bien un moment propice, et ce serait Remus qui lirait la prose d'Isolfe, mais je ne sais pas – je me vois mal écrire sur Remus lisant !

Où l'on découvre que Remus Lupin est un excellent nageur et où on parle d'attraction céleste.

**Journal de Remus, 12 décembre, le soir**

Vers 19 heures, je me suis rendu à la piscine réservée aux professeurs, celle des hommes, puisque le règlement intérieur d'Hogwarts considère que la natation doit rester une activité non mixte.

J'avais entendu Isolfe dire, lorsqu'elle en avait pris connaissance, qu'elle ignorait qu'Hogwarts se situât dans la juridiction d'un pays musulman. Je pense qu'elle s'était rendu compte que sa remarque tombait à vide de mon côté, tant il est vrai que ma stricte obédience magique me tient écarté de toutes les problématiques muggles qui la font réagir sur un mode souvent passionné.

Donc les piscines sont partagées filles/garçons – élèves/professeurs avec des plages horaires (ahah, mon inconscient fait souvent preuve d'un sens de l'humour plus développé que moi) réservées aux étudiants et aux professeurs. Et le mardi soir autorise les professeurs à venir nager.

Je ne m'y étais à vrai dire risqué qu'une seule fois depuis mon arrivée ici, il y a environ trois semaines. Je ne sais plus exactement, aucune entrée dans mon journal à ce sujet.

Je sais également, pour l'avoir appris par Minerva, qu'Isolfe est une nageuse régulière, les mardis et jeudis soir.

J'ai même réussi à questionner Marigold, qui nage quasiment tous les soirs, donc en même temps qu'elle, avec une certaine rouerie.

Je lui ai demandé sur le ton de la plaisanterie si son costume de bain était aussi fleuri que son jardin, elle m'a jeté un regard reconnaissant, teinté de coquetterie, et m'a répondu en riant que oui, sans avoir, hélas, l'air de vouloir aller plus loin.

De peur de me trahir, je me résolus à laisser tomber mes investigations, j'aurais au moins eu le plaisir de faire, en toute innocence, plaisir à une femme qui doit à peu près avoir l'âge qu'aurait maintenant eu Susan, et dont je n'attendais qu'une affection tranquille.

Et puis soudain elle ajouta – Je laisse le noir à Minerva et Isolfe Dazurs. Remarquez, je devrais sans doute faire comme elles, … elle précisa à mon attention, en me souriant joliment, tout en se moquant d'elle – Le noir a la réputation d'être amincissant, autant dire qu'il ne reste rien d'Isolfe, et en plus elle porte un deux-pièces avec une brassière qui efface le peu de poitrine qu'elle a. Elle est vraiment mince comme un fil.

Y avait-il une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix ? Marigold étant une femme dite plantureuse, je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr, maintenant que j'y repense, il s'agissait plutôt d'une trace de reproche maternant – elle a deux filles, dont l'une a peut-être le même âge qu'Isolfe. J'étais ravi de cette avalanche d'informations transmise de façon si cordiale.

A première vue, cette piscine n'en est pas une, plutôt un grand bassin, un dizaine de mètres de long pour cinq mètres de large, soit cinq lignes d'eau à disposition des nageurs.

Par contre, et c'est là que la magie opère, en déphasant l'apparence et la réalité, on peut y nager aussi longtemps qu'on le souhaite, sans jamais avoir à y faire demi-tour, sauf si l'on décide d'avance de la métrique des longueurs, afin justement de s'exercer sur les retournements. Bref, si on le souhaite, on peut avoir à disposition une éternelle ligne d'eau, une incommensurable ligne de fuite.

Le nageur peut également choisir les diverses caractéristiques de l'eau : température, salinité, couleur, présence ou non d'algues. Evidemment s'il y a plusieurs utilisateurs, ils doivent auparavant se mettre d'accord, ou alors l'un doit imposer sa décision aux autres. Il semblerait néanmoins que d'autres modèles existent, permettant à chacun, dans sa ligne d'eau, d'exercer un choix purement individuel, j'ai entendu mes étudiants en parler, pour regretter qu'Hogwarts ne se soit pas mis au goût du jour dans ce domaine….

Ce soir, je suis à nouveau seul, et plutôt soulagé qu'il en soit ainsi, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si je devais partager cet endroit avec Snape, me jetterait-il ses anathèmes au visage, essaierai-je de le noyer ?

L'eau a une température correcte, elle me semble légèrement salée, je décide de ne rien changer, je ne viens pas ici pour profiter de l'ingéniosité de ce bassin magique en essayant toutes sortes de combinaisons, mais simplement pour nager, faire bouger mes muscles dans un élément tiède et ondoyant, comme un embryon dans sa poche d'eau natale.

Je choisis de nager sur une distance de 50 mètres, "olympienne" à défaut d'être originale.

En nageant, j'essaie de me récréer une innocence d'avant ma chute, d'avant la morsure originelle. Mais c'est un plaisir préjudiciable et dangereux, condamné d'avance dans son illusion : je risque de perdre ma raison et mon âme à me tromper volontairement.

Je plonge après avoir longuement inspiré, le mouvement est fluide , mais imparfait, je pénètre dans l'eau sous un angle un peu trop aigu, je descends trop profondément, et je n'avance pas sous l'eau comme je l'aurais dû. J'insiste pourtant, avant de remonter à la surface à bout de souffle, j'aurais largement pu mieux faire - on dirait un de mes commentaires sur une copie d'étudiant….

Je commence à nager, je retrouve le plaisir infini d'avancer dans l'élément liquide, en effectuant des mouvements précisément coordonnés et maîtrisés.

Cette activité est tellement différente de ma vie intime dans laquelle je ne peux que multiplier les gestes incohérents afin de ne pas me perdre dans une succession d'impasses.

La natation est l'équivalent d'une vie simplifiée affranchie de toute responsabilité, il suffit d'avancer, et l'eau ne m'offre qu'une résistance de principe, mon corps, ses bras et ses jambes, est capable de l'écarter sans peine, de se frayer un chemin facile, sans aucune conséquence, puisque l'eau se referme toujours, inchangée, derrière le nageur qui vient de la fendre. Vie aquatique contre vie réelle, un éventrement de l'élément liquide que je sollicite et qui me répond docilement, mais il n'est pas la vie véritable, et Isolfe n'est pas une chimérique sirène, c'est une terrienne…

Je nage pendant une dizaine de minutes, me hisse sur le bord du bassin, et tente une deuxième plongeon. Je réussis mieux cette fois-ci, l'angle de pénétration est quasiment optimal, avant de rentrer dans l'eau, j'apprécie pleinement le choc de l'eau qui se précipite à la rencontre de mes bras, de ma tête, du reste de mon corps. J'accède à un autre monde, pourtant si proche de la surface.

Alors que j'avance sous l'eau, je distingue une forme qui, penchée au bord du bassin, regarde ma progression sub-aquatique. Je refais surface plus loin que lors du précédent plongeon, la forme s'est déplacée en même temps que moi. Ma tête est déjà émergée, j'ai fermé les yeux, au fond d'eux je garde l'espoir, ou l'idée folle, que la personne qui me regarde nager si attentivement pourrait être Isolfe. Pourtant non, je ne sens rien d'elle autour de moi.

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux, je découvre Sacha Liouboutkine qui me regarde d'un air triomphant sur lequel je ne souhaite pas me poser de questions. Nous nous contemplons en silence, je m'aperçois soudain que lui, en sa qualité d'étudiant, ne devrait pas se trouver ici, à cette heure et aujourd'hui !

Comme si mon visage venait d'afficher, involontairement, un air désapprobateur devant un tel manquement au règlement intérieur, il prend un air contrit et se met à m'expliquer rapidement qu'il a obtenu l'autorisation de Dumbledore pour utiliser la piscine aux heures habituellement réservées aux professeurs.

Je le rassure en lui disant que sa présence ne me gêne pas le moins du monde, mais était-il vraiment inquiet ? J'en doute : il y a en lui quelque chose d'indubitablement triomphant qui le hausse au dessus des contingences extérieures, je le préviens simplement que l'eau est tiède à tendance froide et que je n'ai envie ni de plus chaud, ni de plus froid.

" Et bien, j'imagine que le premier arrivé conserve le privilège du choix des armes ! "

Il me décoche un sourire acéré comme une flèche, tout à fait caractéristique de sa manière de se comporter avec moi, à l'exacte limite de l'insolence, une insolence pourtant pondérée d'une sorte de sympathie amicale. Il s'accroupit au bord du bassin, plonge précautionneusement un pied dans l'eau et s'écrit qu'elle est insupportablement froide. Suit une série de mots russes qui me laissent sans réaction et se terminent dans un plongeon.

Il a percuté l'eau tout près de l'endroit où je me trouvais, si bien que tout son corps filant sous l'eau vient me bousculer abruptement. Je le laisse gagner sa ligne d'eau, et me remets à nager.

J'opte pour la brasse coulée, l'alternance d'air et d'eau sur mon visage, et la nécessite de contrôler soigneusement ma respiration me défendent de penser à autre chose. J'ouvre les yeux sous l'eau, malgré la piqûre alcalescente de l'eau, je vois un peu sur ma gauche, les jambes de Sacha battant sur un rythme nonchalant.

Je l'ai bientôt rattrapé, quand je suis à son niveau, il me lance " Désolé, de vous avoir heurté tout à l'heure, j'ai vraiment plongé comme un cochon." Je lui réponds " Dix points pour Gryffondor, Monsieur Liouboutkine" , et continue à avancer.

J'inspire, j'expire, dans l'air, dans l'eau, poumons remplis, poumons vidés, bras et jambes réunis, bras et jambes dissociées, mes yeux sont secs d'eau et de sel, j'aime une femme, je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer, je l'aime, je n'en ai pas le droit, Isolfe, Remus, Isolfe, Remus Isolfe Remusisolfe

Je me suis désynchronisé, je respire alors que je suis sous la surface, l'eau arrive rapidement dans mon nez, coule facilement dans ma gorge, atteint mes poumons sans obstacle.

Comme il est simple de se noyer.

Je tousse et je crache, je suis furieux contre moi, contre mon esprit que je ne peux finalement pas maîtriser, contre la nage qui ne m'apaise plus, j'en pleurerais presque de rage et d'impuissance, et mes larmes passeraient inaperçues au milieu de toute cette eau que je rejette… je n'ai pas le droit à la facilité avec Isolfe.

Sacha a fait demi-tour, il arrive près de moi, me demande si je suis OK. Il me tape un peu dans le dos, nous sommes maintenant tous deux accrochés à l'entourage de marbre bleu sombre du bassin. Il me demande " Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Vous êtes pourtant un excellent nageur ? "

Je ne réponds pas, que pourrais-je lui dire ? Que la pensée de mon inaccessible aimée est venue me couper le souffle ? Puis il ajoute, très factuellement " Vous devriez utiliser une paire de lunettes, cela vous éviterait les yeux rouges. Il insiste – Vous en avez une paire ? "

Je réponds que non, j'ai toujours été réticent envers ces accessoires dans lesquels je sens surtout une barrière entre moi et l'eau. Sacha continue, sur un ton amical qui me semble sincère, même si je dois lui faire l'effet d'être un original agrippé à des positions rétrogrades. Lui bien sûr nage avec lunettes , palmes, et pince-nez. " J'ai une paire que je n'utilise plus, mais encore en bon état, si vous voulez, je vous la prêterai. "

Je décide tout d'un coup d'accepter, de me rendre à son amicale suggestion. " Eh bien OK, j'essaierai.

– Je vous ai vu plonger tout à l'heure, c'était parfait, vous nagez excellemment bien. En fait, vous avez l'air plus à l'aise dans l'eau, qu'hors de l'eau. Moi, vous voyez, je nage avec tous ces trucs – il agite ses pieds et ses mains, afin de mettre en évidence les palmes – pour me muscler. La danse sollicite les muscles et les tendons de façon hm assez brutale, au contraire la natation permet un travail plus en douceur, et surtout en relative apesanteur.

Bref, pour moi, nager est un exercice physique de plus, pour vous ça a l'air d'être plutôt une discipline hm spirituelle, non ? un moment d'oubli de vous. Vous nagez… vous nagez comme si vous vouliez vous laisser derrière vous. "

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de me répondre, il repart devant moi en crawlant, cette fois-ci vigoureusement. Je suis interloqué : est-ce vraiment l'impression que je donne lorsque je nage ? Il m'a si peu vu, possède-t-il un don d'analyse remarquablement pénétrant ? Je suis mal à l'aise.

Je me lance à sa poursuite, en papillon, une nage violente, exténuante lorsqu'elle est menée sur de longues distances. J'espère que l'effort physique va utiliser toute mon énergie disponible et vider mon esprit pour ce soir. J'arrête quand je suis au bord de l'épuisement, j'ai dû nager sur environ 150 mètres.

Mon souffle est prêt à m'échapper et résonne brutalement dans la pièce. Je m'accroche au rebord de marbre frais, j'y appuie la tête, sans arriver encore à décontracter mes muscles. Sacha continue ses longueurs, il est passé au dos crawlé maintenant, sur un rythme lent d'endurance. Je souhaiterais qu'il s'interrompe et recommence à me parler de moi. Il continue pourtant, encore une longueur, puis encore une autre.

Enfin, il s'arrête à mon niveau, il vient poser ses bras à côté des miens sur le bord, mais en maintenant une distance précautionneuse, ou hiérarchique peut-être, entre nous deux. Je n'ai pas tourné la tête vers lui, mais je sens qu'il me dévisage. Soudain, je pivote dans l'eau vers lui, ne me tenant plus que par un bras, et lui demande

" Voudriez-vous me prêter vos palmes, j'aimerais voir ce que cela donne ? "

Il ne semble pas surpris, au contraire plutôt content, il me sourit largement, je pense soudain à ce qu'Isolfe m' a dit de lui et de sa nombreuse fratrie, _la nichée de petits slaves_, il étend ses jambes dans l'eau de toute leur longueur, décroche les palmes souplement et rapidement et me les tend.

Incapable d'effectuer l'opération inverse dans l'eau, je me saisis des palmes, les pose sur le bord, et me hisse à mon tour afin de les installer. Je sens le regard de Sacha, surpris et choqué, trouver immédiatement les marques de morsure que je porte un peu partout sur le corps, certaines plus fraîches que les autres. J'avais oublié combien je m'exposerais en sortant de l'eau. Mais après tout, n'est-il pas normal qu'un professeur de DCFM paie de sa personne dans ses luttes contres les créatures gouvernées par la magie noire ?

Les palmes sont relativement courtes, Sacha m'explique qu'elles sont prévues pour faire travailler davantage les muscles, et non pas améliorer la propulsion, comme le feraient des palmes de plongée.

Je me mets à l'eau, je suis tout d'abord gêné par ces drôles d'appendices, je nage maladroitement et sans arriver à trouver le bon rythme, mes jambes se rebellent de ce surcroît qui leur est imposé, Sacha rit de me voir me débattre si pitoyablement, je ris à mon tour de mes vains efforts.

Je reviens vers le bord de marbre bleu, je m'accroche, fais des mouvements latéraux avec les jambes afin de m'habituer à la nouvelle résistance des palmes, puis je me lance. Je m'écorche les chevilles, mes jambes sont toujours indociles et inefficaces, je dois donc compenser leur faible rendement par un effort décuplé de mes bras, néanmoins, au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres, elles se sont habituées à leur nouvelle longueur, je comprends comment utiliser la surface supplémentaire offerte par les palmes, mon crawl retrouve toute sa fluidité, même si pour le moment je n'ai pas encore l'impression de progresser plus vite que d'habitude.

Sacha est remonté sur le bord, il marche à grands pas afin de suivre mon avancée et de surveiller mes mouvements, il m'encourage, en russe et en français " Bien, très bien, à ce rythme vous allez battre tous vos records, et vous faire …."

La fin de sa phrase me reste inaudible, j'ai la tête sous l'eau. Je m'arrête brusquement, fatigué maintenant.

" Que disiez-vous ? " Il me regarde en souriant drôlement, se met à genoux sur le bord de marbre, me répond en détachant les mots

" Je disais que vous alliez vous faire des jambes d'éphèbe …"

Sa voix vibre encore derrière les mots, pleine de séduction, et ronde entre nous. Me reviennent alors en mémoire les rumeurs le concernant, lui le slave flamboyant, dont l'intégration dérogatoire en sixième année semble mettre au centre d'une auréole de racontars.

Je ne m'étais évidemment intéressé à – et inquiété de – ceux qui concernaient également Isolfe, et une fois que, pressée par moi de manière d'autant plus inélégante qu'elle avait été indirecte, elle les avaient démenties, j'avais laissé tomber le sujet.

Et maintenant je me souviens avec force que Sacha est également soupçonné de préférer les garçons aux filles, non pas qu'il soit le seul dans ce cas ici. Cette réminiscence étant parvenue jusqu'à ma conscience, je lui jette un regard suspicieux, qu'il interprète correctement.

Il me déclare en effet, brutalement amusé

" N'ayez crainte, je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus, encore que je sois très bien positionné pour le faire."

Il avance ses genoux de façon à les faire dépasser du bord, puis se recule d'un bond.

" Je ne suis pas de force à lutter contre l'attraction que le professeur Dazurs semble exercer sur vous, une attraction céleste non ? "

Il savoure le mot, mais en même temps il s'est tendu. Je me sens blêmir et me refroidir tout d'un coup. Pourquoi a-t-il utilisé ce terme là , _attraction céleste_ ? Au sens le plus communément entendu, celui du lieu commun ? Ou son expression est-elle à double sens ?

Céleste - planète – lune – pleine lune – loup-garou ?

Je n'ose plus le regarder, de peur d'avoir à lire sur son visage qu'il a découvert ma vérité et qu'il est en position de la révéler à Isolfe qui finalement est ici, à Hogwarts, la personne dont il est sans doute le plus proche, le plus familier même, puisqu'elle est reçue régulièrement par ses parents et qu'elle n'est pas étrangère à son admission à Hogwarts.

Il a donc de multiples raisons de vouloir la protéger de moi… Je parviens enfin à articuler, et je dois frotter mes lèvres figées pour les assouplir

" Pourquoi céleste ? en me rendant compte en même temps que je reconnais l'attraction et que je ne me soucie donc que du mot qu'il a choisi pour la qualifier

- Eh bien, ne la regardez-vous pas comme votre bonne étoile ? une étoile bleue ? votre étoile bleue ?"

Il a insisté sur le _votre_. Je prends ma respiration, j'inspire tout l'oxygène que sa réponse vient de me prodiguer, je fais disparaître avec moi sous l'eau la jubilation douloureuse qui a surgi en moi.

Quand je refais surface, Sacha est parti, je suis seul et pourtant j'entends encore sa voix se propager à la surface de l'eau telle une bénédiction si puissante qu'elle ne peut se résoudre à ne plus se laisser entendre _votre étoile bleue_. Mon étoile bleue. Mon étoile d'azur.

Je termine ma longueur, je sors de l'eau, défais les palmes, frotte mes talons endoloris par le frottement des lanières. Je m'assois, entourant mes genoux de mes bras, heureux et pitoyable.


	16. 13 décembre 14 décembre Journal de Remus

Je suis ravie de constater que Sacha vous a fait réagir ! Et non, il ne juge pas Remus, simplement il va continuer à titiller son professeur au sujet de l'étoile bleue.

L'homme et le loup ne font qu'un – JXC prend le contre-pied de Darwin alors, car Lupin ne fera jamais la paix avec le loup en lui. La seule solution sera la séparation…

Le 29 octobre, Lupin en était presque à injurier son cerveau qui n'était pas "foutu de le faire rêver d'Isolfe". Partant du principe que je dois être au service de mes personnages, ou dans son cas, d'un personnage crée par JKR, et sur lequel j'abandonne toute revendication (avec moult regrets) voilà son premier rêve _isolfien…_ enfin, plutôt cauchemardesque… (mais j'en tiens un plus serein en réserve pour lui, et pour elle).

Mais avant le songe, une scène diurne, un double éclairage sur les obsessions du personnage, dont Fée Fléa)u parlait.

Le poème, dont j'ai utilisé deux strophes, n'est pas de Remus (dommage, ça voudrait dire que je suis douée…) mais de W.H. Auden : As I walked out one evening (dispo sur le net).

Bon j'arrête et je vous laisse lire !

**Journal de Remus , 13 décembre**

J'ai ressenti une angoisse terrible en fin d'après-midi. Il était un peu plus de 18 heures, j'en avais terminé avec mes cours de la journée, j'étais épuisé par deux séances consécutives consacrées à des travaux pratiques d'un niveau avancé avec mes spécialistes de septième année – pour des questions d'organisation et aussi de concentration, une fois tous les quinze jours, le cours du mardi après midi occupe toute l'après-midi (j'alterne avec les sixièmes années que je soumets au même régime).

Je décidai donc de passer par la salle des professeurs, où je trouverais à coup sûr du thé à boire, et surtout où je pourrais rencontrer Isolfe, avec un peu de chance, ses propres cours se terminant officiellement à 17h30, soit 17h40 en réalité.

Peu de monde dans la salle ; près de la porte que je viens de franchir, comme s'ils venaient d'arriver juste avant moi, Vector et Snape, et plus loin Sybille et Isolfe, mon coup au cœur, mon coup de cœur.

Mais ce soir l'allégresse douloureuse qui m'est devenue si familière disparaît immédiatement, happée par une vision terrible, Isolfe enceinte, portant en avant un ventre déjà arrondi.

Je me suis figé sur place, juste derrière Snape et Vector. Alertés par mon mouvement, les deux se tournent vers moi, ils me regardent d'un air interloqué, Snape suit mes yeux, voit la même chose que moi, je devine qu'il sursaute, mais il retrouve tout de suite le contrôle de lui-même ?

Sebastian se dirige opportunément vers son casier ; Snape et moi continuons à détailler Isolfe, dé-tailler oui en fait nous avons les yeux rivés sur sa taille…

Alors je comprends : elle se tient légèrement cambrée en arrière, elle porte un pantalon, un jeans, retenue par une ceinture dont la boucle fait saillie et crée du volume sur son abdomen.

Le soulagement pénètre en moi, vidant mes poumons de tout l'oxygène venu alimenter mon angoisse, cette exhalation doit s'entendre dans toute la pièce, effectivement, Isolfe, Sybille, Vector se tournent vers moi, je me traite d'imbécile, de parano.

Isolfe me sourit rapidement, toujours la gêne entre nous, et elle se consacre à nouveau au bavardage exalté de Sybille. Snape a dû comprendre lui aussi, il me regarde méchamment, triomphalement.

Je viens de placer une carte dans son jeu.

Je décide de quitter la pièce et de regagner ma chambre.

**Journal de Remus, 14 décembre, au matin**

Je me suis réveillé par les hurlements que je poussais en rêve, et encore maintenant je ne sais s'ils provenaient de l'homme ou du loup.

Le début de ce songe était infiniment doux, il aurait dû ne jamais se terminer et je serai devenu père ! Oui, infiniment douce la sensation de mon être rempli d'un autre être, minuscule présence qui ondoie délicatement entre mes flancs, une moitié d'elle, une moitié de moi réunie, si petite et si grande, si discrète et si envahissante.

Je perçois le rythme léger d'une autre vie engendrée par la mienne, le signe que cette dernière, trop longtemps repliée sur elle-même, a gagné le droit de se prolonger au delà de moi et que mon amour pour Isolfe n'est pas resté infécond.

Mon rêve s'arrête et reprend, nous sommes tous deux, Isolfe et moi, dans le donjon de Snape, inexplicablement le bébé est maintenant dans le ventre d'Isolfe.

Elle me regarde en souriant, silhouette remaniée par la future maternité, elle caresse ses flancs de ses mains, je vois qu'elle porte une alliance à la muggle.

L'espace d'une seconde, je la quitte du regard pour vérifier si je porte moi aussi une bague, mais mes yeux ne voient rien, que du vide à l'endroit où devraient se trouver mes mains et l'alliance !

Quand je relève les yeux, Isolfe est en train de boire un liquide noir à une coupe noire, elle me dit que Snape lui a donné ce breuvage, et qu'il l'aime.

Au moment où je lui crie de se méfier de lui - je voudrais courir vers elle pour lui arracher la coupe dangereuse, mais il semble que mes jambes ont disparu tout comme mes mains – son beau visage, encore plus beau de l'enfant qu'elle porte, se transforme brutalement en celui d'une louve noire.

Nouvelle interruption, puis je replonge dans l'eau opaque du songe. Une légère respiration dans un berceau de nouveau-né, Isolfe a retrouvé son radieux visage humain d'une femme qui est maintenant aussi mère, (où étais-je pendant la naissance ? est-ce moi le père de cet enfant ?).

Le berceau est entre nous, Isolfe m'invite à m'en approcher, elle me dit que c'est une petite fille, qu'elle s'appelle Aloisia (qui a choisi ce nom ? je sais que c'est le deuxième prénom d'Isolfe), je fais un pas, deux pas, trois pas, Isolfe se recule au fur et à mesure que j'avance, le berceau est là entre nous, j'en suis maintenant tout proche, sous les draps blancs je découvre, aussi sombre que la potion qu'Isolfe buvait avant la naissance, un bébé loup.

Je hurle, et mes hurlements, rêvés, réels, peu m'importe, me réveillent.

Mon corps et mon esprit sont remplis d'un vide immense, un songe de frustration et de dépossession : absence, ou impuissante présence, je n'ai jamais pu agir quand il eût fallu que je le fasse, ma malédiction est seule agissante et c'est elle qui a fécondé la femme que j'aime : Isolfe à moitié transformée en louve, mettant au monde un enfant loup. Je reste isolé de la vie derrière une paroi de verre.

Il y a pourtant un moment que je dois avoir rêvé, mais qui se dérobe à moi : … cette grossesse partagée (!!) a dû être précédée d'une étreinte – en bonne logique physiologique - , mais je ne vois que qu'un vide exaspérant dans ma tête, à l'endroit où pourtant je sais que ce passage se trouve : même mes songes me refusent toute satisfaction charnelle.

Je me dépêtre de mes draps serrés autour de moi comme des cordages, j'envoie tout promener sur le sol, pas le courage de faire mon lit ce matin, tant pis pour les elfes et mes principes ; douche glacée que je fais durer le temps nécessaire pour être glacé moi même, je compte sur le froid pour m'aider à oublier les images de la nuit.

Tous ces loups qui ont peuplé ma nuit, est-ce la dernière pleine lune qui agit encore ? A-t-elle décidé de ne plus jamais me laisser de répit ? La transformation, et l'absence d'Isolfe, qui finalement me fait maintenant peut-être encore plus mal, en me déchirant chaque mois, un grand craquement sec de bois mort, n'est-ce pas suffisant, ces trois jours qui nous sont volés. Dois-je être éprouvé en permanence ?

_Oh plunge yours hands in water_

_Plunge them in up to the wrist_

_Stare, stare in the basin_

_And wonder what you've missed_

Mon poème des mauvais jours vient de refaire surface.

La journée continue sur sa mauvaise pente : à l'entrée de la grande salle, Isolfe est en grande discussion avec Minerva et Severus, tous trois me jettent un bonjour rapide et désinvolte, non, pas tous trois, Minerva, elle, a noté, du coin de l'œil, ma mine de mauvais rêve mal digéré.

Snape et Isolfe ont l'air enchanté l'un de l'autre. J'ai pu saisir quelques mots au passage : filtrage, concoction, macération, asphodèle, staphysagria, je me sens un peu mieux, leur sujet de conversation est finalement très technique.

D'ailleurs je ne vois pas quel autre sujet que technique pourrait intéresser Severus, mais voilà que mon rêve vient de me souffler une réponse : Isolfe, souviens-toi des ses paroles juste avant qu'elle ne boive à cette coupe.

Evidemment, pourquoi serais-je le seul à la chérir, à la désirer, à l'aimer ? Et Snape a l'avantage sur moi d'être totalement homme.

Je songe à me réfugier au bord du lac , mais cela me ramènerait encore à Isolfe, je suis pris dans un réseau impalpable, dans un piège paradoxal que j'aurais tissé moi même, prise dédaignée qui essaie quand même d'attirer l'attention sur elle.

Je compte un, deux, trois, ça y est, le tournoiement dans ma tête s'est cassé net, je m'applique à ne plus penser à rien, je me concentre sur mon petit-déjeuner ; occupation après occupation, je saurai arriver à la fin de cette journée à peu près correctement.

J'arrive même à me persuader que je ne vois pas Snape et Isolfe s'asseoir l'un en face de l'autre, continuant à se parler, Snape remplissant sa tasse de thé, agitant sa baguette pour mettre le breuvage brûlant à la bonne température (Remus, triple buse, toi , tu n'y aurais jamais songé), lui proposant le plateau de toasts ; j'arrive même à penser que, avant qu'elle ne s'asseye, je n'ai pas regardé son ventre, plat et dur, sans rondeur et sans concession, qui lance un dénigrement moqueur à la face de mes rêves.

_Oh look, look in the mirror_

_Oh, look in your distress :_

_Life remains a blessing_

_Although you cannot bless_


	17. 15 décembre

Parano pas assez fort ? sans doute, mais Lupin, en bon Britannique, doit pratiquer l'understatement. Et puis, il a quand même écrit un jour "De toute façon, elle m'a déjà rendu à moitié fou. "

Trop de souffrance pour lui ? Oui, bien sûr, mais c'est ce thème que ma fic essaie d'explorer. Et promis, je n'irai pas jusqu'au point de non retour. Et de sa situation inextricable, il ne se sortira pas tout seul. Evidemment.

Alors, dans l'immédiat, des choses plus douces pour lui ?

Aujourd'hui justement, un épisode un peu plus serein, un nouveau "pas de deux", un peu tactile, un peu fleur bleue / fée bleue – j'assume ! Et à partir de ce jour, il va transformer un adjectif surgi au détour d'une phrase en un nom secret pour elle, il va l'appeler "ma splendide" .

Et la prochaine fois, des fous rires réprimés en conseil de classe.

**Journal de Remus, 15 décembre, matin**

Existe-t-il une potion, un charme, un ensorcellement qui ferait s'arrêter le temps, ou l'obligerait à toujours recommencer la même période, je pourrais ainsi passer le reste de mes jours à enseigner les mêmes techniques aux toujours mêmes étudiants, et j'aurais jusqu'au bout de mes jours Isolfe à côté de moi. Emprisonnés tous deux par ce lieu et par le temps.

**Journal de Remus, 15 décembre, le soir**

Il était déjà fort tard, 11 heures et plus, je me disposais à regagner mon bureau, je souhaitais revoir une dernière fois le déroulement des travaux pratiques déjà préparés pour demain, et continuer la lecture de "Physiologie des hyperdragoknidés", un ouvrage que Madame Pince vient d'acquérir et qui n'est pas encore à la disposition des étudiants (le privilège du corps professoral). Encore que je me demande qui parmi eux empruntera ce bouquin, tellement rébarbatif que parfois il me tombe des mains … et alors je me mets à rêver au sujet d'Isolfe, un territoire immense, aérien, dérobé aux pesanteurs de ma vie.

Elle sortait du sien, une dizaine de mètres devant moi, les bras chargés de deux ou trois grosses enveloppes brunes et d'une plus petite, d'un bleu presque blanc, se détachant, incroyablement visible, sur les deux autres.

Elle portait un jeans bleu sombre, des chaussures souples, sombres elles aussi, mais pas bleues, marron peut-être, une chemise beige étroitement ajustée sur sa taille. Ces vêtements rendaient sa minceur palpable ; et dévoilaient le rythme de sa respiration.

Elle ne m'a pas vu tout de suite, je me suis collé contre le mur pour l'observer clandestinement, elle a pris tout son paquet de documents afin de fermer sa porte avec la main ainsi libérée, s'est mis en marche de sa démarche véloce et silencieuse, à peine alourdie par le poids dans ses bras (je rêve que même enceinte sur le point d'accoucher elle conservera sa démarche de sylphide – cette image est si douce et si cruelle que de la torture qu'elle suscite je pourrais me satisfaire pour le reste de ma vie).

Puis le bruit de ses enveloppes qui tombaient sur le sol à mes pieds, je vis sa bouche restée ouverte, avait-elle parlé, crié, hurlé, après m'avoir aperçu dans mon renfoncement de corridor, je n'avais rien entendu d'elle.

" Lupin " – sa voix était encore titubante, telle une rivière qui déborde de ses berges, elle déglutit avant de pouvoir continuer,

" Vous… vous ne saviez pas que j'étais une sacrée froussarde, quelle idée de vous planquer comme ça dans les coins sombres, vous voulez faire de la concurrence à ce détestable Peeves ?

- Vous êtes fâchée ? "

Elle répondit " Non, soulagée que ce soit vous, j'aurais pu faire une rencontre plus désagréable " .

Sa voix était maintenant morne, maussade presque ; je la vis se mordre l'intérieur des joues, comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Etait-il possible que je lui eusse fait si peur ?

Elle s'était déjà baissée pour ramasser ses paquets, en homme bien éduqué, j'aurais dû faire de même et venir à son aide ; mais je restai debout, je contemplai sa nuque (ses cheveux étaient relevés), la ligne de ses vertèbres qui disparaissait sous sa ceinture, l où le mouvement avait fait remonter sa chemise et me faisait voir sa peau.

Elle avait déjà terminé, se releva, ou plutôt de déploya, et sa tête vint effleurer sur ma droite, cuisse, aine, flanc, épaule, parcours trop vite terminé, et puis encore, une dernière étape, mâchoire, pommette.

Elle recula d'un pas, pour réinstaller entre nous la distance convenable entre deux collègues (et oui, des collègues, Remus, aucune autre possibilité). Elle semblait s'être reprise, le bas de son visage affichait un petit sourire narquois, dans ce cas, elle sourit à moitié seulement, avec le côté gauche, ses vrais sourires sont symétriques, lui remontent les pommettes et font plisser ses yeux - j'y ai eu le droit quelquefois, mais au-dessus ses yeux étaient ailleurs, concentrés sur je ne sais quoi, j'étais, de toute évidence de trop dans la scène.

Pourtant, ses paroles s'adressèrent bien à moi, une attaque vive et ironique.

" Je ne savais pas que vous étiez le genre d'homme aux pieds desquels se jettent les femmes.

- Mais.. je dirais .. que… vous n'êtes pas une femme à … vous …à vous jeter au pied d'un homme."

Autant ma réponse avait été laborieuse, autant sa réplique fut rapide, et courroucée.

" Qu'en savez-vous, que savez-vous de ce que ….. Et pourtant vous avez raison, je ne l'ai jamais fait. "

Elle partit se mettre plus loin de moi, de l'autre côté du corridor, comme si elle allait se détourner et se mettre à regarder par la fenêtre. Mais elle continuait à me faire face, à distance, les bras chargés.

" Où allons-nous ? " (première personne du pluriel, deux sujets fusionnant en un seul par la magie de la grammaire).

" Nous ? vraiment ? " Elle pesait le pour, le contre ?

" Ecoutez, Remus, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous me laissiez y aller seule. "

Je décidai de ne pas abandonner ma chance, tant pis si je la massacrais. J'essayais de me souvenir des diverses tactiques prônées, et expérimentées, par Sirius et James pour attirer et retenir les filles. Quelle absurde idiotie. Me voilà, un homme de 32 ans, ne sachant comme m'y prendre avec une femme, et obligé de recourir, par manque d'expérience, à de lointains et inefficaces souvenirs et qui n'étaient même pas les miens !

Donc, que préconisait, tiens Sirius, par exemple, une méthode d'approche rapide, directe, pas de temps à perdre en vaines manœuvres préliminaires, bref _droit au but_, je me souvenais encore du rire expéditif et triomphant qu'il avait en nous énonçant cela, laissant se dévoiler les exaltants sous-entendus contenus dans ce _droit au but_.

La seule méthode, nous assurait-il, de s'assurer une complète _main mise_ (nouveau rire) sur la cible.

Mais que faire de tout cela, Isolfe n'est pas une adolescente prête à tomber dans mes bras, j'ai juste gagné le droit d'être son ami. Et que pourrais-je lui offrir, ma malédiction ? Non, décidément, ce sont des morceaux de ma vie que je ne peux pas raccorder, il n'y a pas de continuité entre eux, trop de ruptures et de manques, trop de pleines lunes et trop de loups qui sont venus prélever leur tribut sur mon moi humain.

Il n'y avait que cette femme, à des mètres de moi, ne sachant pas si elle allait m'autoriser à rester avec elle, qui pouvait introduire de la cohérence dans ma vie, parce que, elle, je l'aimerais toujours.

Je repris.

" Mais où ? "

Elle soupira, exaspérée, puis fit jouer les muscles de ses mâchoires à plusieurs reprises - je ne pouvais pas ne pas voir – puis finalement, elle me jeta la réponse

" Je – elle insista lourdement - suis à la recherche d'une chouette long courrier, transmanche, pour faire parvenir tout ceci à Paris. Ce sont des dossiers d'investissements sur lesquels on m' a demandé de donner un avis technique. C'est fait, et je – le mot sembla durer des heures - renvoie le tout .

- Je doute que vous trouviez une chouette prêt à trimballer tout ce paquet toute seule, vous savez elles sont moins costauds de nos jours. "

Un point pour moi, elle se décrispa un peu et me sourit, encore un peu mécaniquement, mais … il me semblait que je venais de gagner le droit de rester et de l'accompagner à l'oisellerie. Je continuai dans le registre pratique.

" Vous devriez vous chercher deux oiseaux. Je sais qu'il existe des hiboux habitués à voler en … euh escadrille. Et votre avis est positif ?

- Un positif, un recalé, un truc complètement loufoque. Bon, mais ce n'est qu'un avis consultatif ; c'est aux experts de rendre leur verdict. Bref de quoi occuper mes loisirs.

- Hagrid m' a effectivement parlé de vos déplacements en France…

- Tiens, tiens, vous parlez de moi avec Hagrid ! " Elle était à nouveau tendue, réfugiée sur une étroite ligne de défense.

" Que vous a-t-il dit ? "…

Elle marqua une pause, et contre toute attente, finit par murmurer, en me réintégrant dans le champ des ses préoccupations.

" Que savez-vous de moi que je ne sais de vous ?

- Je connais maintenant votre endroit favori au bord du lac… Vous l'avez bien choisi, la perspective est somptueuse.

– Somptueuse, oui, et il y a des jours où vous vous dites que vous faites tâche dans cette splendeur, que vous n'êtes pas au niveau du paysage et que vous feriez mieux de ne pas être là. "

Je lui en voulais tout d'un coup d'être aussi désabusée, alors qu'elle est le complément idéal de cet endroit au bord du lac, et mille fois plus digne que moi de prendre place dans un endroit aussi splendide. Ma splendide.

Je vis soudain l'absurdité de notre position, de ce dialogue séparé par un espace indifférent, comme si nous étions des acteurs sur une scène immense et froide.

Et puis, il fallait que je lui propose mon aide, et rattrape mon impolitesse de toute à l'heure. Je me secouai et m'avançai vers elle, quelques pas seulement qui résonnèrent avec application entre nous, je la déchargeai de ses paquets, mes mains touchèrent, comme en un contact onirique, ses avant-bras (sa peau sous la chemise), l'intérieur de ses poignets (sa peau directe et nue). Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi tristes, moins mornes cependant.

Nous nous mîmes en marche. J'étais prêt d'elle, dans sa proximité immédiate, et je marchai sur la ligne de crête d'une montagne, respirant un air plus rare et plus précieux ; mais comme un rêve, cet état idéal était fragile, un mot, une pensée pouvaient suffire à me déloger de la crête, il valait mieux se taire que de vouloir à tout prix faire surgir des mots entre nous.

Nous étions arrivés à l'oisellerie, son odeur douceâtre de réjection, ses bruissements d'ailes.

" Bien, où allons-nous trouver notre … quel était votre mot déjà ? couple , oui c'est çà " .

Sa voix avait pris une intonation amère, mais elle s'était trompée de mot, je n'avais pas utilisé celui-là, j'avais simplement failli.

Je m'aperçus qu'elle avait gardé la petite enveloppe bleue, maintenant elle la tournait et retournait dans ses mains. Brusquement, comme on se jette à l'eau.

" Bien, puisque vous avez voulu être avec moi, il va vous falloir m'écouter, vous allez me servir de témoin, parce que… oh peu importe, je … je ne me serais jamais imaginée contrainte de faire une telle chose.

Donc, " elle me montra l'enveloppe bleue, " un quelconque petit rectangle de papier, la conclusion peu glorieuse d'une histoire qu'on aurait, non, que j'aurais voulu sublime. Quelle présomption, quel aveuglement, il ne me reste plus maintenant que de la colère contre moi, d'avoir pu me tromper et m'exposer à ce point… et tout au fond la crainte de … "

elle s'arrêta, se ressaisit, cessa de regarder l'enveloppe, repris un ton plus léger.

" Ahah, finalement, je suis aussi bavarde qu'Hagrid ! Un jour il faudra que nous inversions les rôles, qu'en pensez-vous ? "

Je lui répondis que son monologue tenait plus de la confession que du bavardage, quelque chose dont elle aurait voulu se débarrasser ; une fois de plus je m'arrêtai avant d'avoir fini, j'aurais dû lui dire aussi que j'étais prêt à jouer les exutoires chaque fois qu'elle en aurait besoin, remplir une fonction, jouer un rôle près d'elle, être présent dans une case de son cerveau.

-Ego te absolvo, donc. Si c'est une confession, qu'est-ce que vous allez me pardonner ?

Sa question me prit de court, je restai silencieux, stupide, idiot, alors que je m'étais toujours imaginé avoir des quantités de choses à lui dire ?

Je commençai laborieusement, et puis je trouvai, car je repensai à ses paroles de tout à l'heure " Il y a des jours où vous vous dites que vous faites tâche dans cette splendeur, que vous n'êtes pas au niveau du paysage et que vous feriez mieux de ne pas être là" , le jugement qu'elle portait sur elle, clairement lisible dans cette phrase.

" Et bien vous réagissez orgueilleusement vis à vis d'une situation dont je ne sais pas tout parce que la confession n'est pas complète, mais dont je dirais qu'elle n'en vaut plus la peine. "

J'attendais, ses yeux passèrent sur les murs de l'oisellerie, comme si elle sélectionnait déjà ses chouettes, mais je savais qu'elle était en train de soupeser ce que je venais de lui dire ; ce que j'ignorai, en revanche, était si elle avait compris que ma réponse était autant de mots déversés pour forcer en elle quelque chose de moi.

" Ou encore : il y a des situations irréversibles, la mort bien sûr – elle sursauta violemment, comme elle l'aurait fait sous l'effet d'une gifle - des blessures, d'autres choses encore (se transformer en loup une fois par mois, n'est –ce pas Lupin), et de l'autre côté des choses réversibles et celles-là il ne faut pas les laisser vous faire du mal trop longtemps. "

Pendant que je parlais, elle avait trouvé une toute petite chouette effraie, blanche, au plumage serré, somptueux, maintenant elle fixait l'enveloppe bleue à sa patte droite, elle garda l'oiseau serré contre elle, immobile, elle revint vers moi, elle sortit un ruban bleu, lui aussi, de sa poche, le noua autour du cou de la chouette.

" Un courrier de fête, chargé de vœux de bonheur." Elle ajusta une dernière fois la lettre, le ruban, l'oiseau était toujours serré dans ses bras, interrogateur, surpris de ne pas déjà être relâché.

Soudain, elle étendit ses bras, les abaissa pour leur donner de l'élan, déjà ses mains avaient dépassé sa tête, l'oiseau était libre, propulsé, jeté dans l'air, si tôt disparu, ses bras retombèrent brutalement, comme si la chouette et l'enveloppe avaient emmené avec elles toute son énergie.

Quelques secondes, à disposition de chacun de nous, elle pour … comment savoir à quoi, ou plutôt à qui elle pensait, les bras presque inertes, abandon et fin de partie ? moi, pour la regarder sans témoins, m'épuiser et me reconstruire dans cette contemplation.

Je savais qu'après son image serait toujours dans mes yeux, même une fois qu'elle serait partie : même si elle est absente, moi, je ne peux plus m'absenter d'elle, coeur dédoublé qui palpite au dehors de moi.

Elle bougea enfin, elle regarda ses mains vides , regarda mes mains portant encore les deux autres enveloppes.

Elle vint vers moi

" Je vous promets, je vais être moins cérémonieuse pour ces deux-là, elles ne contiennent que des chiffres et peu de sentiments. Alors, où allons-nous dénicher notre.. duo ailé ? Voulez-vous que je reprenne les enveloppes, il n'est pas vraiment possible de les poser sur ce matelas de régurgitation… la prochaine fois que vous ou moi auront à flanquer une détention, nous saurons quoi faire faire aux contrevenants ! Aha, je m'imagine volontiers une certaine tête à claques de septième année récurer tout cela de ses précieuses mains… !

- J'imagine que je pense au même que vous ? " Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, j'articulai silencieusement le nom en question – je voulais sans doute qu'elle se concentrât sur mes lèvres ? -

- Bingo, professeur, quel infernal petit poseur, Slytherin, bien sûr. Tellement sûr de ses capacités, et de sa supériorité, je déteste les gens qui ne doutent jamais, ils ne sont pas vraiment humains. Bon, j'arrête d'être mauvaise langue, ou alors oreilles de Snape vont se mettre à lui siffler. "

Elle reprit ses enveloppes, avec application et concentration, pour ne pas me toucher. Que m'importait qu'elle n'eût pas continué le jeu du silence entre nous, j'avais regardé sa bouche plus que je n'avais écouté sa voix.

Je savais que l'oisellerie possédait deux hiboux moyen ducs, qui avait l'habitude de voler ensemble. Je finis par repérer leur plumage roux, tacheté de gris ; je m'approchai d'eux, claquai légèrement de la langue (ma langue dans la bouche d'Isolfe, image brûlante mais hasardeuse comme une fantasmagorie dans le réel), les deux vinrent se percher sur moi, chacun sur une épaule, la voix d'Isolfe me dit que nous formions une chimère à trois têtes.

Nous nous rapprochâmes, 4 têtes, 2 becs, 2 bouches qui se parlaient tout bas, 2 ramures qui se préparaient. Lettres installées, oiseaux envolés, ma joue par ses doigts effleurée. Silence entre nous.

Elle partit la première, sans rien dire, comme partent ceux qui viennent de déposer une offrande devant un autel.

_Isolfe, je nous le jure silencieusement, bouche close et dents serrées, je ne mettrai jamais de terme à ce que j'éprouve pour toi, quoique tu fasses._

**Journal d'Isolfe, 14 décembre.**

J'écris ces lignes morte de honte de m'être dévoilée à ce point devant Lupin. Merde, et en plus ce n'est pas la première fois. Me fait-il vraiment perdre tout mon self-control ?

Il a vraiment le chic pour se pointer à chaque fois que je suis en train de m'occuper des mes défuntes affaires sentimentales.

Enfin là, il semble que j'ai atteint le point de non retour.

A croire qu'il est toujours sur mes talons. Et pourtant Dieu m'est témoin que j'avais pris mes dispositions afin de n'être vue de quiconque, le couvre-feu étudiant imposé par cet imbécile d'Argus était tombé, et je pensais qu'il n'y aurait rigoureusement personne _de vivant_ dans les couloirs

Bref, je suis furieuse contre lui qui était là planqué dans l'obscurité, déjouant ainsi tous mes pronostics, il m'a fait tellement peur ; je ne me sentais plus le courage de traverser seule tous ces lugubres corridors,

et puis il avait pris mes enveloppes (comme il a laissé ses mains peser sur mes poignets à cette occasion),

et puis il a dit " nous ",

et puis

et puis, Isolfe, comme un enfant pris en défaut qui se cherche des excuses : ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est lui !

Mais je suis adulte, responsable de mes actes, je devais donc être consentante. C'est donc parce que je l'ai bien voulu qu'il était là au moment où j'envoyais mes adieux et mes vœux de bonheur à Benedikt et à sa future ravissante bien née fortunée épouse ! Et n'était-ce pas le moyen de lui signaler que … que le champ est libre ?

J'ai beau retourner le problème dans ma tête, je suis incapable de savoir si c'est bien ce message là que je voulais lui transmettre… J'ai pourtant l'impression que je n'avais pas prémédité mes paroles et que je lui expliquais tout cela comme je l'aurais fait à un ami, ou à … un grand frère. Mais ça, je ne pouvais plus le faire. Lui aurait su me faire rire de tout cela.

Il a dû me trouver bien théâtrale, poseuse, avec mes bras stupidement levés en direction du ciel – étais-je en train de dévoyer ces officiels vœux en maudissant celui auquel je les adressais ? Non, j'ai dû dépasser ce stade.

Alors de méditer sur mon échec, sur mon trop précoce renoncement, je ne sais pas.

En tout cas, je voulais sans doute introduire une dose d'esthétisme dans une banale histoire de nana qui se fait (salement) plaquer pour une autre (plus jeune, plus belle, plus riche). Mais est-ce que le beau peut introduire de l'ordre dans les sentiments ?

C'est peut-être en fait Lupin qui avait raison : l'orgueil ! l'orgueil ! (Effectivement quelle présomption de penser que ma seule présence suffirait à dénaturer les rives du lac et salir ce superbe paysage.)

Que m' a-t-il donc dit exactement - voyons, ah Isolfe, pas besoin de faire semblant de réfléchir, ses mots tournent dans ma tête depuis tout à l'heure : " Une dernière chose, il y a des situations irréversibles, la mort bien sûr, des blessures, d'autres choses encore et de l'autre côté des choses réversibles et celles-là, il ne faut pas les laisser vous faire du mal trop longtemps ".

Ces paroles sont si banales dans le fond, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il le pensait véritablement, qu'il me les a _offertes_, pour qu'elle fassent leur chemin en moi.

Est-ce pour le remercier de sa délicatesse et de son empathie que j'ai frôlé sa joue de mon index, en le quittant alors, infime frisson, minuscule contact, qui a suffi à le laisser tremblant. Je jure et je l'écris solennellement : ce n'était pas, cette fois-ci, pour tester mon ascendance sur lui ; ça, je l'ai déjà fait et ne résisterai sans doute pas au plaisir de le refaire, mais hier soir, mon geste était uniquement charitable.

Je m'effraie en pensant qu'un jour peut-être je lui offrirai de partager mon lit, en amie charitable !


	18. 20 décembre 21 décembre

Je suis très touchée par les revues qui laissent un message sur la réalité des personnages … il est vrai que je me sens plus à l'aise (enfin, c'est vite dit ! ) pour traiter des rapports entres personnes que pour exploiter toutes les possibilités offertes par le contexte magico-magique de HP …

Et je n'ai pas de maîtrise de psycho … Donc, la maturité, j'imagine que cela a à voir avec le nombre des années, je n'ai pas grand mérite.

Enfin, j'ai envie de vous dire que la situation est grave, mais pas désespérée – finalement, JXC a une structure de conte de fées…quelque peu dévoyée et inversée.

Donc merci à M'ame Rowling qui me laisse faire mes expériences sur ses personnages…

… et clin d'œil à Vincent Delerm quelques lignes plus bas…

C'est un long passage - enjoy it ! et laissez du feed-back ….

**Journal d'Isolfe, 20 décembre**

Je reviens sur ce que je lui ai dit de lui, " le vrai vous ", pour préciser ce que je n'ai pas osé lui dire, cette troisième personne, elle me semble en gestation, mais pourquoi est-ce en moi que je la sens affleurer ? En tout cas, je pense que mon analyse n'est pas si mauvaise, et que Remus est un homme déchiré, ravagé par un secret, qu'il ne veut – ou ne peut - partager avec personne.

**Journal de Remus, 21 décembre**

Aujourd'hui, suite des conseils de classe de fin de trimestre, ceux des sixièmes et septièmes années, qui clôturent la série. A Hogwarts il s'agit d'un exercice assez formel, voire mondain, puisqu' y assistent, en plus de l'équipe pédagogique, les membres du conseil d'école et un représentant du ministère, qui vient surveiller le niveau des futures promotions de deux années à venir, et que les délibérations clôturant le conseil des septièmes années sont suivies d'un dîner d'apparat, rendu d'autant plus fastueux par la proximité de Noël, servi dans une salle réservée, en dehors du regard des élèves.

Ce soir, lorsque nous aurons passé en revue toute la promotion des sixièmes années, nous aurons le droit à un " rafraîchissement dînatoire" - c'est Hagrid qui me l'a annoncé, plus rapide, mais tout aussi formel.

J'imagine que c'est pour cela que les professeurs soignent particulièrement leur apparence lors de ces réunions.

Isolfe, donc, porte une tenue sobre et somptueuse à la fois, une veste ajustée, sans col, dont les coutures, qui partent des épaules et descendent jusqu'à la taille, mettent en valeur la minceur et la souplesse de son torse, une jupe ample, longue, à panneaux, qui théâtralise sa démarche. Le tissu est d'un marron très foncé, brillant , sans être éclatant, à la texture moelleuse et épaisse. Aucun bijou, cheveux rassemblés en chignon, aucune mèche indisciplinée, seul le rouge assourdi de ses lèvres et de ses lunettes détournent l'attention vers son visage.

Albus a revêtu une de ses robes officielles, d'un orange profond, rehaussé de broderies qui, pour autant que je puisse juger de ma place, représentent ce soir la constellation du Taureau – je sais que le motif se modifie seul, mais j'ignore les paramètres qui déclenchent le passage d'une constellation à une autre - , Minerva est en tartan jaune et vert, fidèles à ses racines écossaises, Marigold en vert… gazon, un peu trop surchargé de broderies fleuries, Sybille est emballée comme à son habitude, d'un châle mêlant le mauve et l'argent, des étoiles brillantes sont fixées dans ses cheveux, Hagrid arbore son costume à chevrons, sur laquelle flamboie sa cravate orange.

Et puis je constate avec surprise que Severus est lui d'une extrême élégance, il porte une cape de satin noir rejetée nonchalamment sur ses épaules, par dessus un ensemble d'un noir profond boutonné de jais. Un grand col blanc montant achève sa tenue et lui confère quelque chose d'indéniablement imposant.

Quant à Remus Lupin il est habillé, comme d'habitude, d'une robe passablement élimée, décolorée, rapiécée. Je fais tâche, mais je m'en fiche car … je suis assis à côté d'Isolfe.

Le protocole veut que les places soient affectées par ordre d'ancienneté, Isolfe et moi étant les petits nouveaux, nous nous retrouvons tous les deux en bout de table.

Le début du conseil est légèrement retardé, car les participants extérieurs sont restés à parler avec Dumbledore à l'entrée de la salle, il semblerait d'ailleurs qu'un des membres du conseil ne soit pas encore arrivé.

Je regarde sur le côté pour essayer de comprendre comment les cheveux d'Isolfe sont noués. Elle se penche vers moi, me déclare qu'elle est ravie de nos places reculées qui vont nous permettre d'échanger quelques mots, si " tout cela dure trop longtemps et devient barbant ".

Elle me demande également, soudain tendue, de l'aider à défendre le cas de Sacha, je l'assure de mon soutien et la rassure sur ce point, Sacha est un étudiant dont les résultats sont très honorables et n'appelleront pas de remarques particulières du conseil. Elle poursuit néanmoins sur son idée.

" Snape le déteste, et Sacha lui donne tous les prétextes dont il a besoin et même celui d'être excellent quand il le veut. Snape ne lui pardonnera jamais d'avoir été intégré en sixième année, pour lui il s'agit de pur favoritisme, et c'est vrai que sur le fond c'est un peu de ça dont il s'agit.

Et ici certains sont persuadés à tort, que j'ai fait pression sur Dumbledore pour qu'il donne son accord à l'arrivée de Sacha. Normal, n'est-ce pas d'obtenir, une fois mon recrutement décidé, une place pour mon amant putatif !! Hm, vous en avez encore entendu parler ? "

Je lui réponds que non, je pense que toute cette affaire idiote est retombée, à moins que les rumeurs ne parviennent plus jusqu'à moi… ou que maintenant elles tournent autour d'une autre question - Lupin couche-t-il avec Dazurs ? Ou à l'inverse, Dazurs couche-t-elle avec Lupin ?

" C'est complètement loufoque, ces racontars me créditent d'un pouvoir que je n'ai jamais eu ! Personne ne fait pression sur Dumbledore, s'il a accepté Sacha, c'est parce qu'il a estimé que le garçon avait le niveau nécessaire, et même au-dessus, j'imagine en DCFM, vous connaissez de réputation Albrecht Septsceaux, le professeur de Beauxbatons, il est en passe de se faire recruter par l'Académie des Aurors des Taurides, et parce que Dumbledore espère ainsi lancer une expérience d'échanges d'étudiants, vous voyez, avec au moins une année à aller passer dans une autre école. Autant vous dire que tout cela ne plaît pas aux vieux barbons qui se mêlent de faire de la pédagogie ici ! "

Elle s'arrête brusquement et me demande

" Ça va, je ne parle pas trop fort ? – Non, vous chuchotez furieusement, c'est tout et Snape nous regarde … - Ah ?"

Elle se détourne de moi et jette un coup d'œil dans la direction indiquée. Et elle adresse à Severus un petit signe amical de la main. Lui lève les yeux au plafond, et c'est Sebastian qui renvoie le salut. Et là, c'est Minerva qui fronce les sourcils, gentiment.

" Quel con, on est poli avec lui et voilà ce qu'on récolte. Et en plus il fait du lobbying auprès des membres du conseil afin que ce qu'il considère comme une iniquité et surtout comme un manquement gravissime aux règles d'Hogwarts soit un des points soulevés à l'occasion de ces conseils de fin de trimestre. Comme une pierre dans le jardin d'Albus bien sûr."

La colère glisse dans sa voix un nouveau registre qui la rend sensuelle sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, alors même qu'elle continue à chuchoter, les mains tranquillement posées sur ses dossiers. Par contre, ses pieds s'agitent sous la table, à coups de tressaillements nerveux, ils frappent le sol, sans bruit, et transmettent leur mouvement à ses jambes. Est-ce pour cela que soudain son genou gauche vient frapper le mien ? Isolfe s'excuse.

" Je ne vous ai pas fait mal, j'espère ? " Ses pieds s'immobilisent, elle jette un coup d'œil vers la porte, où Albus et Hugues Moody-Stuart, l'envoyé ministériel, continuent à deviser. Moi, je rêve que sa jambe est restée contre la mienne, apaisée et familière, telle une jumelle. Bref, elle me parle de sujets graves et légitimes, et je suis prêt à ne pas lui ménager mon soutien, mais pour le moment, ce si bref contact entre nos genoux a réveillé mon désir et je ne pense qu'à … baiser.

Allez, vas-y, Lupin, emploie ce mot, si ça te fait plaisir, une satisfaction dérisoire que tu m'accordes, utiliser les mêmes mots que les autres, un mot dont la crudité pourtant te défend sans doute de trop t'interroger sur l'avenir de ce désir. Baiser, tirer un coup, cela ne porte pas à conséquence, ne parle pas d'engagement.

N'est-ce pas ce que je voulais faire avec Nadiejda ? Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? Si jamais elle me laissait entendre que c'est ce qu'elle attend de moi, je serais bien obligé de regarder en face cette réalité-là ? Pourquoi assumer la folie de penser que je pourrais lui dire non ? Et là, elle n'aurait pas besoin de savoir qui je suis ?

" Enfin, j'espère que Sacha va se tenir à carreau et ne pas se lancer dans la provoc' gratuite. Vous savez, c'est un slave, qui se veut flamboyant, alors la réserve britannique de bon ton, c'est pas trop son truc. Je sais que son père lui a demandé de ne pas faire d'esclandre mais je doute que Sergueï Nicolaevitch ait jamais disposé d'une quelconque autorité sur lui… en fait, ses parents comptent beaucoup sur moi pour le responsabiliser en tant que prof et amie de la famille. Donc si Sacha déraille, je serai responsable sur les deux plans… j'aurai failli à ma double mission. Vous comprenez pourquoi je suis légèrement anxieuse ? - Légèrement seulement, vous êtes sûre ? Mais rassurez-vous, j'aurais plein de choses positives à dire sur lui. "

Elle ne répond pas. Je regarde mes autres collègues, lassés d'attendre, tous se sont mis à parler deux à deux.

Soudain, j'entends Isolfe me demander " Parlez-moi du déroulement de ces conseils, quand vous les viviez en qualité d'étudiant . Est-ce que vous les appréhendiez ?

- Et bien, oui , j'étais mort de peur, surtout pour le premier bien sûr.

- Ah, vos résultats étaient si terriblement mauvais ? J'en serais fort étonnée…

- Non, mes notes étaient correctes, parfois même bonnes, mais … et bien vous savez j'étais un jeune garçon assez impressionnable et… "

J'ai failli lui dire que j'étais terrifié à l'idée que le conseil de classe pût avoir découvert ma nature de loup-garou et me signifiât séance tenante mon expulsion. Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore aurait eu assez de poids pour s'y opposer.

J'ai fermé la bouche à temps, mais j'ai l'impression que ma confession se débat et tambourine contre mes dents pour me contraindre à la laisser s'échapper. (Oh, peut-on faire que deux bouches se cognent l'une à l'autre par inadvertance, comme tout à l'heure nos genoux ?). Ce secret que j'ai toute ma vie mis tant de soin à préserver, voilà que maintenant je ne sais plus quoi en faire. Et si c'était la seule chose que j'ai le droit de partager avec elle ?

" et ?

- et voilà, mais de conseils en conseils j'ai appris à maîtriser cette appréhension. Mais j'ai continué à trouver particulièrement pervers le fait que les professeurs se mettent sur leur trente et un pour juger leurs élèves.

- Et maintenant, vous êtes de l'autre côté, et vous vous apprêtez à juger.

- Mais vous remarquerez que j'ai laissé de côté la tenue d'apparat " . Elle regarde mon vêtement, me sourit – un sourire à me faire accepter de n'être plus vêtu de haillons jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

" Quelle importance ? " Et puis, soudain malicieuse " Vous me servez de faire-valoir…"

Soudain la porte de la salle est ouverte, Filch, échine obséquieusement arrondie, introduit Lucius Malfoy. Isolfe me murmure " Mon Dieu, il semble que nous ayons tiré le bon numéro. Je vous parie que cette espèce de fichu snob ne va même pas daigner s'excuser ! "

Je lui réponds sur le même mode chuchoté, qui m'impose la tendre obligation de me pencher vers elle, lèvres contre joue, lèvres joue, pas même l'espace d'un mot entre nous, lèvrejoue, même plus une molécule d'air entre nous. Cela nous arrivera-t-il un jour ?

" Moi, le lui pardonne d'avance ce retard qui m'a permis de parler avec vous. " Elle rit un peu, mais je sens que la présence de Sir Malfoy la met mal à l'aise … et qu'elle n'a pas vraiment prêté attention à ce que je viens de lui dire.

Encore une fois je m'émerveille de la césure entre le temps de l'action et celui de la narration, le temps public, ce mouvement à peine esquissé vers elle et déjà terminé, et l'écriture de ce mouvement, que je peux prolonger à loisir, le temps intime et prismatique, éclaté, recomposé et fantasmé.

Dumbledore présente ses deux hôtes, c'est le terme qu'il a employé, au reste du conseil, dont tous les membres se sont levés ; Lucius Malfoy et Hugues Moody-Stuart prennent place l'un à côté de l'autre, sur une des petits côtés de la grande table rectangulaire, alors que nous, les professeurs, sommes installés sur un des grands côtés. Les élèves viendront à tour de rôle, se placer en face de nous.

Je vois le regard de Lucius passer en revue tous les participants, presque comme s'il inspectait les gens de sa maison. Ses yeux se fixent sur Isolfe, l'a-t-il déjà vue ? et la détaillent en toute indiscrétion, son visage, son cou, ses seins. Je suis également persuadé qu'il évalue son vêtement.

Quant à moi, le dernier de la rangée, la portion congrue, je ne vaux pas plus d'un quart de battement de ses précieuses paupières.

Pour ce qui est de Moody-Stuart, , un petit homme au crâne dégarni et au regard indécis, il me fait l'effet d'être un vieux schnock complètement à la masse.

Dumbledore prononce quelques mots d'introduction, il parle essentiellement des nouveautés du premier trimestre, activités extrascolaires et cours d'économie muggle, assuré " par notre charmante économiste, le professeur Isolfe Dazurs ".

Hugues Moody-Stuart semble émerger d'une profonde rêverie, ou d'une profonde stupeur, il regarde dans la même direction que Dumbledore et tous les autres, mais son regard, mal calibré, arrive sur moi. Il a l'air surpris et décide que le prénom Isolfe, pour original qu'il soit, ne doit pas être masculin. Ses yeux passent à ma droite, trouvent enfin ce qu'il cherchaient, il incline la tête très cérémonieusement. Je devine, à côté de moi, Isolfe réprimer son envie de rire. Les yeux de Lucius reviennent sur Isolfe, cette fois-ci, elle le regarde, ils s'échangent, lui sa morgue, elle sa dureté.

Et Hagrid va chercher le premier élève, John Abastown, un Hufflepuff, ni mauvais ni bon dans ma matière, je jette un coup d'œil sur la fiche qu'Isolfe vient de prendre dans un dossier intitulé " Sixièmes années ", à côté d'une série de notes, je lis " non spécialisé, résultats corrects, un peu mou ". Ma fiche dit à peu près la même chose.

Dumbledore a lui aussi sorti un dossier, il se met à le lire, comme s'il s'agissait du roman le plus passionnant de l'année. Puis, comme John a choisi de se spécialiser en herbologie, ce qui veut dire qu'il a maintenant 20 heures de cours par semaine dans cette matière, c'est Marigold qui prend le relais de Dumbledore.

Elle s'en déclare satisfaite, et lui demande simplement de ne pas tarder à choisir le thème de son mémoire de fin d'année. Ce fameux mémoire de sixième année est en fait un travail de recherche, assez mal calibré à mon avis, et qui demande environ trois mois de travail.

De ce fait, la plupart des étudiants s'y mettent au mois d'avril, après les vacances de Pâque, et il n'est pas rare que les dits mémoires soient terminés en catastrophe, et remis au tout dernier moment (encore que je soupçonne Miss Granger d'avoir déjà commencé à se documenter, car bien évidemment elle a déjà choisi son sujet).

Minerva prend la parole à son tour, pour insister sur ce point, annonçant que le conseil pédagogique réfléchit à une sanction adéquate pour tout jour de retard. Hugues Moody-Stuart émet un " Très bonne, excellente idée " sur un ton un peu trop tonitruant, comme s'il voulait dissiper tout soupçon d'éventuel endormissement.

Isolfe écrit sur un papier blanc, qu'elle fait légèrement glisser de mon côté, " Incroyable, il suivait ! ", je décide de répondre de même, et inscrit sur une de mes feuilles " Et oui, j'ai connu des gens qui savent écouter tout en dormant - quel gain de temps ". Elle reprend son stylo bleu " ah ah ".

Je sais que si nous devions nous regarder, nous éclaterions de rire. Et que je retrouve le grande de joie de partager un rire complice avec quelqu'un, comme avec elle déjà il y a quelques jours, lorsqu'elle imitait Snape. Dumbledore demande si l'un de nous souhaite ajouter quelque chose, personne ne réagit, il adresse maintenant la même invitation à John qui n'a rien non plus à dire. Le directeur le prie alors de sortir, et de faire rentrer l'élève suivant.

Je regarde ma montre, nous aurons consacré quatre minutes au premier, à raison de 40 étudiants par année, nous sommes partis pour environ trois heures de conseil. Nous avons commencé à 16 h 20, bon, nous devrions avoir fini vers 20 heures. Demain les septièmes années, ce qui prend toujours plus de temps, car le conseil interroge chacun sur ses souhaits professionnels, et nombre de ceux qui ont choisi l'administration se lancent dans une tentative de séduction de l'envoyé ministériel. Je réprime une nouvelle envie de rire, me demandant quelle stratégie il faudra retenir pour faire en sorte d'introduire son nom et ses mérites dans le cerveau de Hugues Moody-Stuart. Je n'ai pas dû dissimuler mon hilarité si bien que cela, car je vois Isolfe écrire " C'est drôle ? vous me raconterez … ".

Le deuxième élève sur la liste me concerne plus directement. Il s'agit de Mynia Aureston, une Slytherin qui a choisi de se spécialiser en DCFM, alors que tout au cours de ce premier trimestre, elle a aligné de médiocres résultats avec une belle constance. C'est Gilderoy qui lui a mis cette fausse bonne idée dans la tête l'année dernière, encore un des errements de mon prédécesseur que je dois gérer cette année.

Mais évidemment, c'est une Slytherin et donc elle revendique comme son droit le plus intangible le fait d'avoir choisi cette matière, tellement magique. La matière Janus, ai-je un jour dit à Isolfe, où la défense peut se dévoyer si rapidement en agression. C'est pour cela que j'ai introduit une partie intitulée " Ethique de l'utilisation des forces du mal ", avec la totale approbation de Dumbledore. Mais je m'attends à être titillé, si ce n'est attaqué, sur ce point par Lucius Malfoy.

Dumbledore nous donne lecture du dossier de Mynia et m'invite à faire mes commentaires. J'essaie d'être le plus juste, le plus impartial possible, mais je ne peux que conclure en soulignant que Mynia devrait s'orienter vers une autre spécialisation. Ma matière est très particulière, il ne suffit pas de maîtriser des techniques, il faut également être doté de la force d'âme suffisante pour se confronter, s'exposer aux forces du mal sans y succomber, bref il faut disposer d'une solide " structure " mentale et morale. Et je n'ai jamais senti cette claire frontière en elle.

Je suggère la divination " Vos résultats dans cette matière sont tout à fait bons (en fait ils ne sont que moyennement corrects, mais j'ai envie de l'aider à trouver la meilleure orientation possible). Sybille reste muette, bon sang, a-t-elle l'esprit aussi fumeux que toutes ses foutues prévisions ? Apparemment, elle n'a jamais saisi le côté technique, pédagogique de son métier ! Ou aurait-elle vu dans sa boule de cristal que l'avenir professionnel de Miss Aureston n'est pas, justement, dans une boule de cristal. Ah ah, alors qu'elle nous dise ce qu'elle a vu, ce sera bien la première fois que ces fumisteries serviront à quelque chose !

Minerva se tourne, interrogative, vers Sybille, Snape me lance un regard furieux, il doit penser que je viens d'apporter la preuve de mon incapacité à assurer le cours de DCFM, et donc d'évaluer correctement les aptitudes des étudiants de cette matière. Mynia est toute pâle, elle lance des regards appuyés à Lucius Malfoy.

Isolfe a écrit " Désolée, je ne peux rien faire, elle ne s'intéresse absolument pas à mon cours ". Devant le silence qui se prolonge péniblement, Dumbledore se tourne vers Mynia.

" Bien, bien Miss Aureston, que pensez-vous de tout cela ? Le professeur Lupin semble suggérer que vous devriez revoir votre choix. Souhaitez-vous aller dans ce sens ? Ou alors, si vous maintenez votre résolution, êtes-vous prête à fournir tous les efforts nécessaires pour arriver au niveau requis ?

Evidemment j'aurais dû être plus positif tout à l'heure et lui proposer cette alternative, mais je maintiens qu'elle manquera toujours de la force de caractère nécessaire pour ne pas se laisser dépasser par la matière.

" Je ne comprends pas ce que me reproche le professeur Lupin, l'année dernière le professeur Lockhardt m'avait pourtant dit que je possédais toutes les qualités requises pour réussir une spécialisation… " Elle a parlé d'un ton arrogant, en regardant alternativement Snape et Lucius et en m'évitant soigneusement.

Malfoy se décide à parler, il a attendu le temps qu'il fallait pour intervenir en tant qu'arbitre dans le débat, je doute néanmoins de son impartialité, je suis même sûr qu'il va s'employer à me descendre, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

" Et je suis sûr que si le professeur Lockhardt était encore parmi nous cette année, lui ou un autre professeur de grand mérite – regard et sourire en direction de Snape, dont les yeux exultent, je vois les mains d'Isolfe se crisper et … je sens son pied me donner un petit coup d'encouragement – son opinion sur vous, cher Miss Aureston, serait exactement la même que l'année dernière. Je ne vois dans vos résultats rien qui ne s'oppose à votre … - il laisse sa voix en suspens et prononce le mot avec gourmandise, en me regardant brutalement - … vocation. "

Je reçois le mot comme un coup sur la tête. Quelle impudence, une vocation ! A-t-il la moindre idée de ce que cela peut être réellement, lui, l'aristocrate dilettante, conçoit-il ce qu'une " vocation " peut avoir de contraignant et même de besogneux ! Je suis révolté,

" C'est moi, essentiellement moi, qui puis donner un avis autorisé sur un étudiant, et non pas un membre extérieur au conseil, qui ne connaît pas dans le détail le parcours des élèves à qui il discerne des satisfecit" . Je viens de m'entendre prononcer ces derniers mots (je lui ai fait grâce du " révolté ", mais le reste y est). Il est surpris, mais se contrôle suffisamment pour ne rien en laisser paraître. Snape est hors de ses gonds, Minerva et Dumbledore me sourient imperceptiblement, pendant une petite seconde, la main d'Isolfe est posée en bas de mon dos, cinq pressions de cinq doigts amicaux (ou ? ) et une insolence cachée destinée à l'Honorable Lucius.

Dumbledore me remercie de la franchise de mon propos, et de sa justesse – il insiste très nettement sur le mot, en faisant aller son regard de moi à Lucius, Hugues Moody-Stuart, que mon ton emporté a dû réveiller s'écrie " Excellent , excellent ", m'apportant ainsi un soutien officiel, si ce n'est véritablement conscient.

En tout cas, je vois Mynia Aureston se mettre à me détester, je vois le ressentiment apparaître dans ses yeux, enfler et en déborder. Quant à Lucius Malfoy, il reste le regard dans le vague, comme s'il se désintéressait tout d'un coup de la question et que les conseils de classe étaient la chose la plus ennuyeuse au monde. Dumbledore signifie à Mynia que nous en restons pour ce soir, et lui propose que lui, elle et moi nous revoyons tous trois sur ce point en fin de semaine. Merci, Dumbledore, tu viens de faire sortir en douceur Malfoy du débat.

Isolfe écrit " Bravo, il voulait vous tester, et prendre votre mesure … et l'a trouvée. Excellent, comme dirait HMS. "

Snape, qui ronge son frein depuis tout à l'heure, voit dans notre manège un prétexte pour exploser, mais à la Snape, c'est à dire d'une voix froide et sarcastique, ce qui est beaucoup plus impressionnant.

- Professeur Dazurs, vous pourriez avoir la politesse, que dis-je, la décence, de faire au moins semblant de vous intéresser au déroulement de ce conseil ! Vous qui mettez l'engagement pédagogique au dessus de tout, pourriez-vous nous renseigner sur la nature de l'absolue nécessité qui vous pousse à prendre on ne sait trop quelles notes. Et, si j'en crois mes yeux, votre voisin à l'air de suivre de près le résultat de vos élucubrations. "

Les lèvres d'Isolfe forme un mot silencieux que je parviens pas à décrypter. " Il est vrai que votre matière, comment est-ce déjà, ah oui l'économie - il prononce le mot de façon hésitant et dégoûtée, comme s'il s'agissait d'une incongruité exotique, inconnue de toute notre assemblée - ne semble pas avoir été choisie comme spécialisation par beaucoup d'étudiants de cette respectable école. "

- Voyons professeur Snape - Minerva est à bout de patience et a pris la voix sibérienne qui lui est habituelle dans de telles occurrences.

" N'avez pas vu que nous sommes plusieurs autour de la table à prendre des notes, nous qui prenons notre travail de professeur à cœur… - j'ai l'impression qu'elle vient de jeter un bloc de glace juste devant lui. Quant à l'économie, il semble justement que ce soit la matière favorite de Julian Borland, nous allons donc écouter le professeur Dazurs. "

Hugues Moody-Stuart sursaute, et regarde attentivement Isolfe et ses yeux, je pense qu'il vient de faire la connexion avec son nom et se demande pourquoi ses iris ne sont pas bleus. Je suis subitement jaloux de lui, pour ce moment précis où il a vu ses yeux.

Julian Borland fait son entrée, Ravenclaw, bon élève, travailleur régulier, avec de temps en temps une touche indéniable de brio. Il s'assoit, un peu trop rapidement, s'en aperçoit, s'apprête à se relever, mais Dumbledore lui fait signe que non. Filius Flitwick lui sourit, Dumbledore donne lecture des résultats et passe la parole à Isolfe. J'imagine qu'elle en dit du bien, car il affiche l'air modeste et satisfait du bon élève dont les mérites sont pour une fois extraits du labeur quotidien et présentés à la reconnaissance officielle.

Moi, je me concentre sur la voix d'Isolfe, en essayant de ne perdre aucune de ses vibrations et d'en détourner la propagation à mon seul bénéfice et du coin de l'œil, j'épie le léger battement de sa respiration, la courbe mobile de son sein gauche, visible sous le bras posé sur la table, comme une tentation sur laquelle mes yeux reviennent sans cesse, sans pouvoir s'en départir. J'entends soudainement Julian déclarer au conseil qu'il aimerait bien travailler chez Follows and Moore – pour moi, c'est comme s'il envisageait de faire carrière sur Mars au quarantième millénaire !

Il semble que ce soit également le cas de Snape qui lui demande, toujours moitié méprisant, moitié dégoûté, de "préciser à l'usage des non – initiés" – il émet un petit rire ironique, comme si nous n'avions pas compris que pour lui, les "non-initiés" en économie sont des gens hautement recommandables, se gardant soigneusement des folies de la modernité, ce que peut bien être Follows and Moore.

Julian hésite, se tourne vers Isolfe, qui l'encourage à donner davantage d'explications sur son projet professionnel. Réconforté, il se lance, avec un zélé enthousiasme de disciple. J'arrive à comprendre que Follows and Moore s'occupe de transactions financières internationales. Je remarque que, hormis Severus et Sybille, nous tous écoutons attentivement, moi le premier, comme si nous découvrions une nouvelle dimension, à laquelle nous allions devoir nous habituer.

Dumbledore arrête néanmoins l'exposé de Julian, en lui déclarant tout ceci extrêmement intéressant – et connaissant Dumbledore, je sais qu'il le pense réellement et qu'il voit confirmer la justesse du choix l'ayant conduit à introduire à Hogwarts cette nouvelle matière. J'écris à l'attention d'Isolfe " Jury conquis !", elle me répond " oh, vous croyez ? " et aussi " combien d'élèves encore avant Sacha ?".

Je repense aux peurs dont elle m'a fait part tout à l'heure, même si elle n'est pas - officiellement - directement concernée par cet étudiant atypique. J'abandonne la communication écrite, profitant du flottement déclenché par la sortie de Julian et l'entrée du nouvel élève, je me penche vers elle " Encore 14, pas la peine de déjà vous en faire, et puis … je serai là. " Elle me répond, sans bouger la tête (qu'espérais-je ? qu'elle allait se pencher elle aussi, et que nous serions front contre front ?) " Oui, vous serez là. " Je n'arrive pas à dire si elle a mis dans ces mots plus que la constatation d'un simple état de fait.

La suite du conseil se déroule plus rapidement, serait-ce que les étudiants qui se présentent maintenant offrent moins du sujets de discussion ou que le conseil a senti qu'il fallait accélérer l'allure pour terminer dans un délai raisonnable ? Deux élèves ont choisi de se spécialiser en DCFM, mais cette fois-ci, je n'ai aucune objection à faire, je sais qu'ils en ont la capacité. A chaque fois que j'interviens maintenant, Lucius abandonne l'air ennuyé qu'il arbore depuis notre accrochage et me scrute attentivement. Mais impossible de savoir quelles conclusions il tire de son examen. Isolfe intervient aussi, trois élèves ont choisi sa spécialité, le classement alphabétique fait qu'ils passent à la suite l'un de l'autre, ce qui fait dire à Dumbledore que "les rangs des économistes, encore clairsemés dans notre monde, sont en train de s'étoffer rapidement". Isolfe sent-elle une légère pique dans ce constat – elle est pleinement consciente du fait que son enseignement n'a pas encore gagné sa pleine légitimité à Hogwarts – ? toujours est-il qu'elle précise combien elle met en garde constamment ses étudiants contre la tentation de renoncer aux valeurs " de notre monde" et sa voix insiste sur ces mots même que Dumbledore a choisi.

A la façon dont il sourit, en inclinant délicatement la tête dans sa direction, je sens qu'elle a marqué un point, mais elle ne s'en est pas aperçu. Marquer des points ne fait pas partie de ses motivations.

Une épisode amusant avec le passage de Constance Kleevy, qui a choisi les sciences de la divination. Je suis sûr que Mac Go attendait l'occasion, et elle s'est donné du bon temps à pousser Sybille dans ses retranchements – à coups de pattes de chat ! - et à lui demander, si oui ou non Miss Kleevy avait eu raison d'opérer un tel choix.

" Certainement, Miss Trelawney, les astres ou les lignes de la main de votre élève, ou les vapeurs de votre boule de cristal ont bien dû hm rendre leur oracle ? "

La façon dont elle a prononcé "vapeurs" ne laisse subsister aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle les situe plus dans le cerveau de sa collègue que dans une quelconque boule de cristal… Isolfe écrit

"Apparemment, Sybille ne sait pas prévoir les attaques de félin ! ". Pas d'autre solution que de me mettre à tousser pour étouffer mon rire dans une quinte. Non, en fait, j'aurais pu aussi me moucher… Sybille se décide enfin à ouvrir sa bouche de pythie, je dois dire que nous sommes tous rivés à ses lèvres. J'entends Vector et Filius qui se mettent également à tousser. Mais son augure se relève finalement bien terre à terre.

" Voyons, certes, les résultats de Miss Kleevy justifient tout à fait une telle orientation, et vraiment, je ne vois rien à dire de plus ". J'avoue que j'aurais pu en dire autant… et j'écris " pouvait pas marcher, manquaient les transes sacrées ". Isolfe lit et se met à tousser.

Marigold commente, le plus factuellement du monde " Et bien et bien, j'ai l'impression qu'un mauvais air traîne par ici " ….

Constance Kleevy quitte la salle, et c'est Sacha qui vient la remplacer.

Il entre de façon tout à fait normale, instinctivement Isolfe rectifie sa position et baisse ses épaules, puis se fige dans une rigoureuse immobilité, c'est à peine si je l'entends encore respirer. Sacha attend que Dumbledore l'ait invité à s'asseoir et fait passer ses yeux sur chacun d'entre nous, d'un air qu'on pourrait qualifier de gourmand, comme s'il s'attendait à des passes d'armes à son sujet.

" Bien, Sacha, vous avez donc choisi de vous spécialiser en histoire …" Il se tourne vers Binns qui entreprend une lévitation de faible ampleur au dessus de son siège afin d'adresser un signe de tête à son directeur. Il a l'air plus perturbé que ravi, en fait, Minerva m'a appris que le cas ne s'était pas produit depuis 10 ans.

" Pourriez-vous nous éclairer davantage sur vos motivations ? " Quelle entrée en matière, Albus, si j'étais Binns, je me vexerais !

" Et bien, l'histoire de la magie mène à tout, y compris à la carrière diplomatique. A condition, bien sûr, de ne pas se focaliser sur les gobelins et d'élargir ses horizons. "

Je doute que Binns ait saisi, mais certains autres oui, et ils (moi y compris), travaillent dur à réprimer leur envie de rire. Mais Isolfe s'est encore raidie. Albus le remarque, il lui adresse un signe réconfortant et commence la lecture des résultats de Sacha.

En fait son palmarès est plus qu'honorable, sauf en potions. Et c'est là le but de Sacha, tel qu'il m' en a fait la confidence un soir où nous nagions ensemble : atteindre un niveau correct dans toutes les disciplines, sans avoir à y mettre trop d'énergie quand même, afin d'avoir la paix. Apparemment il aurait raté son coup avec Snape, à moins qu'il n'ait délibérément choisi la stratégie d'affrontement avec ce professeur là, un exutoire pour la flamboyance dont Isolfe me parlait – auquel cas, c'est Severus qui se ferait manipuler ! J'ai presque hâte de l'entendre assener ces commentaires.

Albus vient de se tourner vers Binns, qui n'a pas l'air de trop savoir comment s'y prendre, il faut dire que cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, ce que m' a confirmé Minerva, encore incrédule.

J'ai beau me concentrer attentivement, je ne capte pas grand-chose de ce que Binns raconte, de la véritable bouillie pour les chats. Je compatis au malheur des élève qui le subissent et me demande comment Sacha supporte toutes les heures qu'il passe avec lui. En tête à tête d'ailleurs, puisqu'il est le seul spécialiste, mais peut-être Binns est-il plus convaincant dans l'intimité ? je rattrape un rire d'extrême justesse. Isolfe ne réagit pas. Dieux du ciel, ma splendide, ne prends pas ça trop à cœur ….

Minerva intervient pour recommander à Sacha davantage de ponctualité, davantage de rigueur , de régularité et de motivation.

" J'ai l'impression, et je sais que ce sentiment est partagée par d'autres de vos professeurs, que vous ne donnez votre pleine mesure dans les autres matières que lorsqu'il s'agit de décrocher suffisamment de points pour "que ça passe", et lorsque vous vous êts assuré d'une certaine marge de manœuvre, vous avez une tendance certaine à relâcher votre effort. "

Marigold, Vector approuvent, Flitwick ajoute que Sacha excelle par intermittence, enfin Snape lâche que les résultats de Monsieur Liouboutkine sont détestables, et que cet étudiant obtient des résultats aussi ternes que son chaudron, auquel bien sûr il n'accorde aucun soin. Isolfe, lui coupant presque la parole, intervient et déclare d'une voix, désincarnée à force d'être contrôlée, que les notes obtenues par Sacha dans son cours sont très régulièrement satisfaisantes et révèlent une bonne implication dans la matière. Sacha écoute ces commentaires d'un air faussement repentant et subitement prend la parole pour expliquer qu'un bon diplomate se doit de comprendre les phénomènes économiques, qui ne sont pas sans conséquence sur les relations entre les diverses communautés. Je vois Isolfe sourire, soulagée et amusée, elle remercie Sacha de présenter, devant cette assemblée, l'économie sous un éclairage aussi flatteur et indispensable.

J'écris " Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez où est l'indispensable ? ". Je m'accorde une infime pause et je complète la phrase " A part vous, j'ai du mal à voir …"

Quel sens va-t-t-elle donner à ma phrase : trait d'humour ou confession ? Pas de réponse de sa part. Et c'est à mon tour de prendre la parole. Et comme promis, je vais en parler en bien, sans que j'ai besoin de trop enjoliver, d'ailleurs.

" Sacha est un élève appréciable, d'un bon niveau et qui donne beaucoup à la classe. Il nous apporte, je dis nous, c'est à dire à moi comme à ses condisciples, un éclairage différent sur certains points du programme, même si c'est parfois de façon peu académique (ça, ça veut dire que parfois il me fout un gros bordel en cours, mais Isolfe m' a demandé de l'aider, je ne vais donc pas être trop explicite…) C'est un véritable enrichissement… je veux dire avoir des élèves qui n'ont pas tous le même cursus (là je pense que tout le monde aura compris ma profonde satisfaction d'en avoir un qui n'ait pas été massacré par Lockhardt) - à tel point que je l'ai demandé à Sacha de participer à certains groupes de travail des spécialistes de septième année.

Snape m'interrompt

" Il est vrai que Beauxbatons, d'où Monsieur Liouboutkine nous a été _bombardé,_ a su se doter d'un excellent professeur, le très célèbre Albrecht Septsceaux et le garder…"

Je ne sais pas trop à qui s'adresse cette remarque dont l'intention est clairement désobligeante – soit à la direction d'Hogwarts, incapable de trouver un prof qui tienne plus qu'une année, soit à moi qui suis très loin de l'idée que ce cher Severus se fait de l'excellence professorale.

Isolfe écrit " C'est ce qui s'appelle faire d'une pierre deux coups. " Elle repousse la feuille devant moi et se met à parler " Je voudrais rebondir sur ce que vient de dire mon collègue, à savoir que nos enseignements auraient tous à gagner à accueillir, sur une base euh formalisée, contractualisée, des élèves en provenance d'autres établissements, et bien sûr nous serions prêts à y envoyer les nôtres…"

Snape, de façon prédictible, lance sa riposte " Puis-je faire remarquer à mes collègues qu'un conseil de classe n'est pas le lieu pour faire du lobbying en faveur d'une orientation pédagogique dont, au demeurant, on peut se demander si elle n'est pas qu'une simple lubie importée.

Malfoy hoche nochalamment la tête, je guette une réaction favorable de la part de Moody-Stuart, mais RAS de ce côté là.

Dumbledore va donc arbitrer notre escarmouche - Dazurs Lupin vs Snape Malfoy.

" Je vous accorde que cela ne fait pas partie de nos missions de ce soir, néanmoins il est toujours intéressant de recueillir les avis du terrain, si je puis dire. Nous savons tous que les instances officielles sur lesquelles nous nous défaussons du soin de prendre les décisions qui nous concernent, sont souvent un peu éloignées de la pratique réelle. "

J'écris devant Isolfe " J'espère que les technocrates ici présents auront compris le message et vive le terrain ! "

Elle me reprend la feuille et complète " Facile de retenir Septsceaux, vous voulez savoir combien il est payé ? ", puis renvoie le papier vers moi d'une pichenette bien ajustée ! Cette fois-ci, j'emprunte son stylo bleu et or pour répondre " Non, ça me ferait trop mal…." Elle lit par dessus ma main et me chuchote " Comme vous voulez, mais sachez qu'il y a beaucoup de zéros… "

Entre-temps, Sacha quitte la pièce, et nous voici à nous occuper des cas suivants, dans une sorte de bourdonnement fatigant.

Enfin le conseil est achevé, mais pendant toute cette dernière partie, en fait depuis le passage de Sacha, j'ai eu l'impression qu'Isolfe était devenue totalement indifférente à ma présence, nous avons bien eu quelques échanges "techniques" à propos d'une étudiante, mais la complicité entre nous s'était évanouie. Je me maudis d'avoir écrit cette fichue phrase, je suis sûre que c'est à cause d'elle, qui est venue la frôler de trop près, qu'Isolfe s'est rétractée. Je suis infiniment furieux contre moi, je contemple l'espace vide en dessous de la dernière réplique écrite qu'elle a écrite

" Apparemment Sybille ne sait pas prévoir les attaques de félin ",

insupportable et blessant comme une rebuffade injustifiée.

Après une ultime revue de tous les sixièmes années, qui nous permet de nous mettre officiellement d'accord sur le contenu du commentaire à porter dans le dossier de chacun des étudiants, nous abandonnons la pièce rapidement, heureux de mettre fin à cette atmosphère de huis clos et de nous retrouver dans un contexte moins formel. Dumbledore nous donne rendez-vous dans une demi-heure , dans le salon privé qui jouxte la grande salle, où j'imagine que le dîner est déjà servi. Je ne suis pas mécontent d'échapper, pour une fois, à ce rituel.

Isolfe, qui sortait devant moi, j'échappe rapidement vers son bureau, je choisis donc de déposer mes affaires dans mon appartement, je ne veux pas lui donner l'impression de la suivre.J'ai décidé de ne plus l'importuner et de me tenir à l'écart.

Pourtant, nous nous retrouvons devant la porte du salon, je m'efface pour la laisser passer, ce qui me vaut une très cérémonieuse inclinaison de tête, et une ébauche de sourire, dont l'ironie, à peine esquissée, se transforme en repentir.

Severus est déjà là, dans l'embrasure d'une des deux grandes fenêtres, à demi dissimulé par les obscurs rideaux de velours ciselé. Au bruit de notre entrée, il se retourne lentement, méticuleusement. Son visage s'anime quand il nous voit tous deux, les yeux excités et mauvais de celui qui vient de découvrir la possibilité d'un mauvais coup que sa force maligne va transformer en affrontement victorieux. Il examine soigneusement le vêtement d'Isolfe et la complimente sur la distinction de sa tenue " Sobre et raffinée, comme vous ma chère. " Il fait un pas dans sa direction et s'incline galamment.

"Mon cher Severus, croyez que ma vanité est extrêmement flattée de recevoir ce compliment, provenant d'un homme dont le costume, c'est du grain de poudre, je crois, et de la laine la plus fine qui soit, cachemire ? alpaga ? nous renseigne sur l'excellence du goût. "

Elle lui décoche un sourire magnifique, tandis que ses yeux scrutent de façon appuyée les détails du costume de Snape.

Je suis resté en arrière, inutile figurant de cette scène de séduction mondaine. Au mieux puis-je servir de faire-valoir, comme Isolfe l'avait suggéré. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va s'avancer vers lui, et poser la main sur le tissu pour en apprécier la finesse, poser sa main sur le torse de Snape. Pourtant, elle reste immobile, comme si elle attendait tranquillement ce qui va se produire. Je m'aperçois alors qu'elle a compris avant moi où Snape voulait en venir, et maintenant cela m'apparaît tellement clairement, les gens qui choisissent de faire le mal plutôt que le bien sont tellement prédictibles…

Je fais un pas à mon tour, j'avance vers lui l'objet des critiques à venir, ma pauvre tenue décrépite. Snape répond immédiatement à ma sollicitation, mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, je sais qu'il a déjà perdu, que les mots durs et rudes qu'il va m'envoyer au visage vont déclencher le mépris et la colère d'Isolfe, froide et cachée. Elle ressemble tellement à Minerva sur ce point, toutes deux possèdent au même degré le même sens aigu de l'injustice.

" Professeur Lupin, comme vous êtes décevant, comme vous faites montre de peu de savoir-vivre, pour ne même pas parler de reconnaissance… je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez la moindre idée de que cela peut vouloir dire. Ne voyez-vous pas que vous mettez Albus, et derrière lui, toute l'institution d'Hogwarts, dans une situation terriblement embarrassante vis-à-vis de nos hôtes, habillé comme vous l'êtes "

il agite mollement une main dégoûtée dans ma direction, comme si je ne méritais même pas l'énergie qu'il devrait mobiliser à pointer un doigt rigide vers moi, ou à brandir un poing fermé sous mon nez.

" J'avais bien prévenu Albus que vous n'aviez aucun sens des convenances, sans cela comment auriez-vous pu seulement penser à accepter un poste dans une si prestigieuse école ! Et ce soir, vous causez un dommage irréparable à notre établissement, n'avez-vous donc pas vu l'air choqué de Lucius Malfoy et de Moody-Stuart quand vous les avez obligés à jeter le regard sur vos…"

il joue à celui que l'indignation fait suffoquer, mais de la surface au fond de ses yeux, il n'y a que de la haine pour moi. Isolfe, comme fatiguée de l'entendre éructer, vient de se jeter dans un fauteuil, juste en face de lui. Ce mouvement le surprend, et maintenant Isolfe se met à parler, je sens, non je _sais_ qu'elle est furieuse contre lui, furieuse contre tant de bêtise et de mauvaise foi, mais le timbre de sa voix n'en laisse rien paraître.

Au contraire, elle parle d'un ton mesuré, réfléchi, comme si elle essayait de raisonner un enfant surexcité " Severus, pensez-vous vraiment qu'il soit logique de juger et de condamner un homme sur son apparence physique, ou sur l'aspect de ses vêtements ? Evaluez plutôt les véritables talents de Lupin, posez-vous la question de savoir s'il est bon professeur, et vous savez, comme tous vos collègues ici, comme Dumbledore, comme le conseil pédagogique, est oui, cent fois oui. Là vous serez dans le juste et le vrai. Mais s'arrêter à l'apparence vestimentaire, sans essayer de trouver ce qu'il y a derrière "

- elle me regarde, et je me rappelle les mots avec lesquels elle a nommé ma "zone d'ombre", et maintenant son regard est déjà reparti vers Snape, vers le creux du coude de son bras droit, " c'est aussi stupide que de juger les hommes d'après les marques qu'ils portent encore sur la peau, même après leur repentance. "

Elle s'arrête, non pour savourer l'effet du coup qu'elle vient de lui porter, mais pour vérifier s'il va accepter de lui donner raison. Il ne laisse rien paraître de la façon dont il reçoit – ou pas – le message, mais il est visible qu'en ce moment il la déteste, de ne pas s'être rangé de son côté, le camp du plus beau et du plus fort, malgré les compliments qu'il lui a décernés , et qu'il l'admire également, pour lui résister et lui envoyer son passé en plein visage, mais délicatement et miséricordieusement, elle n'a pas fait mention de ses exactions, mais simplement de sa résipiscence.

Et il me jalouse aussi, et il pèse le pour et le contre, je vois par ses yeux sa raison jouer avec les plateaux d'une balance instable – lui dira-t-il, ne lui dira-t-il pas ? Oui ? Non ? Savez-vous Isolfe, ne savez-vous pas Isolfe, que l'homme dont vous semblez vous préoccupez si fort est, n'est pas ? un loup-garou…

Il me regarde, cruellement, férocement, un regard peut-il faire si mal ? pénétrer si loin, comme une sentence inéluctable, rien pour me protéger de ces yeux qui me connaissent dans ma part maudite.

Finalement, il abandonne, comme si les plateaux s'étaient immobilisés à l'exact point de leur équilibre. Mais il va utiliser ce qui est resté de la tentation et il va mettre Isolfe en garde, pour la détacher de moi (mais est-elle vraiment attachée à moi, une part de moi crie "oui", un autre moi hurle "impossible").

" C'est cela, allez au-delà des apparences, regardez le dans le fond des yeux, jusque dans le tréfonds de son âme, je pense que aurez une jolie petite surprise et la peur de votre vie quand vous finirez un jour par …Et sur ce sujet, je peux vous éclairer, il suffit que …"

Il s'arrête brusquement au bruit que font Minerva, Marigold, Sybille et Vector en entrant dans le salon. Je ne cesse de fixer Isolfe, regard sec et désespéré, je n'arrive pas à me mettre à sa place pour savoir comment je réagirai. Et puis rapidement elle s'est levée, elle a agrippé le bras de Snape, la saignée de son bras droit, dans l'urgence, elle lui jette

" Le jour où je j'aurais le désir de savoir qui est Lupin, je lui demanderai, pas besoin de mandataire entre lui et moi. " Elle lâche son bras, se dirige vers le groupe qui vient d'arriver, en passant à côté de moi, sans me regarder. C'est un fait que je note, mais sans m'en attrister, je me recueille sur ces deux fois deux mots qu'elle a associés, comme dans un thème musical complexe, qui ne se serait pas encore totalement dévoilé - ces deux fois deux mots presque accolés et qui me concernent "désir, Lupin" "lui, moi".

C'est Dumbledore qui m'extrait de ma rêverie, en me proposant de boire je ne sais trop quoi. J'accepte machinalement, au bout de deux gorgées, je sais qu'il s'agit de champagne, mais c'est plus la vision des bulles qui tressautent dans la flûte que le goût, passé, inaperçu, dans ma bouche qui m'a fait reconnaître ce que j'étais en train d'avaler.

" Allez-vous bien Remus, ou le conseil vous a –t-il pris la tête à ce point – il rit légèrement de s'entendre employer une expression tirée du vocabulaire de ses élèves – que vous ayez l'air tellement abasourdi ? "

Je le rassure, et commence à lui raconter, qu'effectivement ce fut une drôle d'expérience de se trouver de l'autre côté de la table.

" Et oui, ce fut votre baptême du feu, en quelque sorte. Mais vous l'avez brillamment passé, Minerva et moi avons fortement apprécié la pertinence de vos commentaires, la justesse de vos appréciations … y compris sur Mynia Aureston. " Il me sourit. " Ah j'oubliais, c'est le professeur Dazurs qui m' a envoyé vous déranger dans vos rêveries, il faut maintenant que je vous ramène à elle. "

Il prend mon coude et me guide vers la table du buffet que je découvre maintenant, dressée au fond de la pièce, en face des deux hautes fenêtres. Tous sont maintenant occupés à se parler les uns aux autres, plaisantant d'un ton amical, détendus, appréciant ce qu'ils mangent et ce qu'ils boivent. Fichtre, combien de temps suis-je donc resté seul dans mon coin, comme le grand méchant loup ? Assez longtemps, à en juger par le niveau de ce qui reste maintenant dans les bouteilles de champagne, et par les espaces vides sur les différents plats.

Isolfe (désir Lupin lui moi – je me rappelle la nuance étonnée de sa voix quand elle a prononcé le premier de ces mots) converse avec Sir Moody-Stuart, ou plutôt l'écoute attentivement, car il est parfaitement réveillé. Maintenant, elle porte un petit cube de quelque chose à sa bouche, je vois ses dents, et d'autres petits cubes qui attendent sagement leur tour de se faire dévorer par elle.Je suis maintenant suffisamment proches d'eux pour entendre ce qu'il lui dit

" Et oui, où était-ce déjà, oui voilà une ville située sur une falaise au dessus de la Dordogne, splendide, toute en pierre jaune, aiderez-vous un vieil homme à retrouver la mémoire ? " Ceci dit en inclinant la tête vers elle. Quel cabotin !

"J'imagine qu'il s'agit de Domme, la bastide royale de Philippe le Hardi - Oui, voilà, excellent Domme bien sûr, quelle superbe région. Le panorama sur la Dordogne est si reposant, tout empli d'une sorte comment dire de hm noblesse lumineuse et paisible, comme un tableau de Raphaël. "

Isolfe le regarde attentivement, je la sens en train d'analyser la comparaison, heureuse de découvrir une sensibilité artistique qui répond à la sienne. Au bout de quelques secondes, où elle, lui et moi – auditeur clandestin de leur conversation – chacun de notre côté rêve à ses paysages et ses tableaux favoris - Moody-Stuart reprend sur un registre plus trivial, comme s'il s'était trop découvert

" Peut-être un jour suivrai-je la mode si répandue dans ce pays et irai-je m'installer là-bas…quand j'en aurais terminé avec mes missions au ministère. " Son regard se perd dans le vague, j'imagine qu'il est en train d'essayer de se rappeler en quoi peuvent bien consister ces fameuses missions, mais peut-être aussi est-il à nouveau plongé dans la contemplation d'un tableau, dans le souvenir heureux d'un paysage.

Dumbledore se saisit de l'occasion pour attirer l'attention d'Isolfe, d'une légère pression sur son bras. Elle se détourne de Moody-Stuart, et ses yeux, qui auraient dû, en bonne logique, passer de la main sur son bras au visage de celui qui venait de la toucher ainsi, sont tout de suite sur moi. Regard brun, large et généreux, qui ne néglige rien de moi, alors que la plupart de ceux que vous devez subir sont sélectifs et vous réduisent à un de vos aspects : vêtements, corps, opinion, faiblesse ou force, vice ou vertu. Sourcils froncés, narines pincées, brièvement, elle me demande si j'ai digéré la scène de tout à l'heure, je réponds par un discret hochement de tête, ces signes doivent rester entre nous.

" Et bien, professeur Lupin, vous n'êtes pas mort de faim dans votre coin ! Venez voir par ici – elle désigne le buffet - il y a quantité de choses excellentes. Tenez, commencez par goûter ceci – elle me présente son assiette, je prends un des cubes qui y restent, j'ai faim tout d'un coup. Et vous aiderez à trouver l'ingrédient qui nous manque. " A ces mots, Sebastian Vector et Poppy s'approchent de moi, et me regardent déguster le mystérieux cube.

Vector explique " Nous avons donc trouvé œufs, lait, sel, sans doute un peu de farine, fromage, pour moi c'est du cheddar, pour Isolfe du cantel euh non cantal, pour Marigold du beaufort, et puis l'ingrédient inconnu, sans doute une épice."

Snape vient participer au test, ce qui lui donne un bon prétexte pour me bousculer. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à me causer une telle douleur dans les côtes sans que rien dans son attitude ne le trahisse. Et puis je comprends qu'il a dû utiliser sa baguette sans doute, quel infâme dégueulasse, je rejoins le camp des étudiants qui ne m'ont pas attendu pour lui faire justice de cette injure. Je me contrôle, de façon à ne pas lui accorder la mesquine satisfaction qu'il guette sur mes traits. La douleur est là, mais je la jugule, rien n'en transparaîtra.

Sebastian se tourne vers lui " Avouez, Severus, que vous avez fourré une de vos potions dans ces petits fours, nous savons tous ici que vous en inventez de particulièrement redoutables et que vous vous cherchez des cobayes, consentants ou non…" Il éclate de rire, imité par Minerva, Filius, Marigold. Snape a l'air furieux, mais se joint quand même à la gaîté générale. Pourtant il est dépité de mon absence de réaction à son sale coup, et il m'interpelle

" Alors Lupin, vous ne riez pas, serait-ce que vous mettez en doute mon inventivité en matière de potions, ou n'auriez-vous pas compris la plaisanterie ? "

Je prends un air étonné, quoique je pense déjà arborer un air de parfait ahuri depuis tout à l'heure, mais enfin j'en rajoute une couche

" Euh, non, j'ai peur de n'avoir pas bien suivi – Vous pensiez à autre chose, c'est cela, vous étiez dans la …lune. "

Il jubile, il vient enfin de marquer un point, car je n'ai pu m'empêcher de tressaillir. Minerva est soudain aux aguets, prête à faire diversion s'il continue dans cette veine. Elle est furibonde, j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle va se transformer séance tenante et lui planter ses griffes dans la tête. Isolfe profite de l'agitation pour me tendre une assiette, qu'elle a garnie de différentes choses, ce faisant elle m'attire un peu à l'extérieur et commence à me parler à voix basse.

" Laissez ce maudit connard " Ah, Isolfe, tu n'as que raison à moitié, c'est un connard, oui, trois fois oui, je suis heureux de d'entendre le dire, mais le _maudit_, c'est moi !

" En tout cas, il a été abject avec vous, et vous et moi – sa main souligne le vous en se posant rapidement sur mon bras, et le moi la fait revenir sur sa clavicule droite - allons le priver de la satisfaction de recommencer demain. Passez chez moi lorsque nous en aurons fini avec les mondanités, je vous prêterai un vêtement pour demain, qui clouera le bec à ce cher Severus, tout enveloppé de cachemire qu'il soit. "

Elle me regarde encore plus attentivement, et reprend " Si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr, mais … vraiment … croyez- moi, ne lui donnez pas l'occasion de revenir à la charge demain. Et ne pensez pas que je suis en service commandé pour le compte d'Albus… "

Sent-elle que je m'interroge sur ses motivations, toujours est-il qu'elle ajoute brusquement, presque à contrecœur " Je ne supporte pas sa façon profondément injuste de vous traiter, je ne supporte pas l'injustice…

- Donc, moi ou un autre, vous agiriez de la même manière – Oui."

La réponse est arrivée rapide, précipitée même, poussée devant moi par le soulagement qu'elle éprouve à m'avoir entendu énoncer la bonne hypothèse. Un autre ou moi, elle agirait de même …, amer et blessé, je m'entends ricaner en moi, pour elle je suis un autre comme les autres et je ne dois alors son attention qu'au mépris dans lequel me tient Snape – et je me sens réellement vil et méprisable, j'existe si peu de moi-même, il faut qu'un autre m'utilise comme souffre-douleur pour que la charitable Isolfe, débordante de piété, somptueusement drapée dans le manteau de la justice, fasse attention à moi.

" Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? " Je réponds, en essayant de mêler dignité et ironie, mais je m'aperçois que le mélange tourne au ridicule plus qu'au sublime.

" C'est d'accord, je me rends aux arguments d'Athéna la Justice. – Suis-je ridicule ? vous avez l'air de sous-entendre que j'endosse un rôle trop grand pour moi, ou … que je me mêle de choses qui ne me regardent pas…"

Le ton de sa voix est véritablement anxieux, je la pensais si sûre d'elle, stratège décidée, avançant mon pion face à Snape, je la découvre plus incertaine et cernée d'interrogations qui font vaciller sa résolution. La colère que j'éprouvais à l'instant contre elle et contre moi disparaît progressivement, telle des épaisseurs de brume que le soleil dissipe, nous laissant contradictoires, découverts l'un en face de l'autre.

Je suis à nouveau libre de m'abandonner à son exaltante présence à mes côtés, et de goûter, dissimulée très profond en moi, l'intuition, parfois timide, parfois vigoureuse, tantôt s'affermissant, tantôt s'affaiblissant, mais jamais au point de disparaître complètement, que je ne serais toujours présent dans sa vie, comme elle sera toujours dans la mienne.

Je réponds enfin – elle attendait, blessée et sérieuse, que je me mette à parler, aurait-elle attendu jusqu'au matin ?

" Non, excusez-moi, je me demandais simplement si j'étais digne de votre aide ? " Elle secoue la tête doucement, elle a baissé son regard, et semble contempler ses mains, tenant sa paire de lunettes " Ce n'est pas une question de mérite et je … ne suis pas meilleure que vous."

Elle remet ses lunettes, se rapproche de Sebastian, qui circule à proximité avec un plateau, sur lequel sont disposés des modèles réduits de pâtisseries. Il aperçoit Isolfe, lui tend le plateau, annonçant à Lucius Malfoy, qui se trouve lui aussi tout proche

" Voilà comment on attrape les jolies mouches, avec un plateau de sucreries, ou devrais-je dire de calories ? " Lucius s'incline vers Isolfe

" Si le professeur Vector voulait vous donner des remords, il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement, mais quelle idée de vous parler de calories, à vous particulièrement … "

Il fait glisser ses yeux sur sa veste, une glissade saccadée, comme s'il marquait une pause pour chaque côté devinée sous l'étoffe " N'oubliez pas que je suis aussi professeur de physique, les calories ont pour moi un sens plus scientifique et inoffensif que celui que leur donne un article de Witch's Weekly à l'approche des vacances d'été ! "

Ils se mettent tous trois à rire, Lucius tend à Isolfe une assiette blanche et argentée, qu'il est allée prendre sur la table du buffet, il choisit délicatement cinq mini pâtisseries ( je compte, impuissant et jaloux, un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq au fur et à mesure que les gâteaux touchent l'assiette, c'est comme s'il déposait autant de baisers sur son bras, de l'intérieur du poignet à la saignée du coude ) - en la lui prenant des mains, Isolfe amorce une rapide, mais profonde révérence, elle y met tellement de délicate ironie qu'il est impossible qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas, mais il a l'air de trouver ce jeu délicieux.

Soudain, il la lâche des yeux, il regarde sur le côté, et croise mon regard qui continuait à le scruter. Je suis effaré d'y découvrir, éclatant et sûr de lui, le même désir que je sens battre en moi, sur un mode plus sourd et plus profond. Majeur, mineur, au milieu Isolfe, amusée et placide. Et lui, lisant dans mes yeux ce que je viens de découvrir dans les siens.

Heureusement, Binns fait diversion, l'apercevant près de lui, Lucius l'interpelle à propos d'une recherche qu'il lui a commanditée – toujours cette déviance aristocratique qui transforme les autres en dévoués ancillaires – concernant le prestigieux passé de la prestigieuse famille Malfoy et que Binns a dû pister dans les coulisses de l'histoire. Et pourtant, il y a quelques instants, c'est lui qui servait Isolfe ….

Je passe le reste de la soirée dans un état second, finalement assez confortable une fois que j'ai réussi à oublier et Severus, et Lucius. Pendant que j'y suis, je pourrais tout aussi bien ajouter Remus à la liste. J'arrive même à participer à des séquences de conversation assez détendues, où il est principalement question des prochaines vacances de Noël et d'achats de cadeaux – il semble que deux catégories d'humains s'affrontent à ce délicat sujet : ceux qui ont déjà tout acheté, et ceux qui ont encore tout à acheter (les premiers tous prêts à refiler des idées et des pistes aux seconds). Quant à moi, le problème ne se pose plus depuis le décès de ma mère. Cette constatation m'affole, tout d'un coup. N'ai-je vraiment plus aucune famille autour de moi ? Et c'est moi qui aurait créé ce vide…

Par deux fois je me trouve dans le même cercle conversant qu'Isolfe, une fois même je suis tout prêt d'elle, au point de frôler, pendant une bonne demie minute, sa jupe de ma main, sans que personne (sauf elle ? ) ne le remarque. J'apprends qu'elle va consacrer quelques jours de ses vacances, qu'elle passera en France et en famille, à finir de préparer le cours d'histoire consacré aux relations franco-britanniques. Minerva jette un coup d'œil à la ronde, s'assure que Binns n'est pas dans les parages immédiats – encore qu'il ne soit pas toujours facile de localiser un fantôme . Sebastian affiche un sourire gourmand, se prépare à savourer ce qu'elle va dire, comme une bonne plaisanterie dont il ne se lasserait pas.

" Je compte sur vous Isolfe pour introduire du dynamisme dans ce cours, tous les jours je récupère des élèves amorphes et quasiment décérébrés, je suis obligée de les secouer pour leur faire récupérer leurs esprits ! et le pire est qu'on ne peut même pas utiliser le prétexte d'une retraite bien méritée pour se débarrasser du problème. Inutile de vous dire qu'aucun étudiant ici n'a jamais choisi de se spécialiser en histoire ! Certes, à part Sacha Liouboutkine, mais je le soupçonne d'avoir choisi cet ASPIC justement pour vaquer à d'autres occupations pendant que Binns déblatère son cours … "

Je saisis l'occasion pour ajouter, en me tournant vers Isolfe

" Mais d'autres vocations vont peut-être apparaître sous votre magistère … - Ouh là, n'allez pas si vite en besogne, je ne suis pas spécialiste de la matière, et je m'en voudrais d'empiéter sur les prérogatives du professeur Binns. "

Minerva émet un pff excédé, Sebastian, et moi étouffons un rire.

" En tout cas, j'ai réussi à le convaincre que je n'ai pas besoin de consacrer une partie de mon cours à la révolte des gobelins, même si elle s'est en partie propagée outre-Manche, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont vraiment atteint le degré de saturation suprême sur le sujet."

Minerva reprend " Ah si c'était seulement le degré de connaissance suprême, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que ce cours leur détruit des neurones. "

Filius enchaîne en se tournant vers Isolfe " En tout cas, j'ai constaté que l'échéance de la rentrée de janvier est considérablement adoucie par la perspective de voir enfin du neuf pendant ces fameux cours. En fait, il suffit de leur en parler pour voir courir un frisson d'excitation … Sebastian continue … sur ces jeunes échines habituellement courbées sous vos sorts … ou sur les potions de Severus, ou sur les boules de cristal de Sybille. "

Je continue, en changeant un peu d'approche " Et le professeur Binns va-t-il assister à cette partie de son cours ? "

Isolfe rétorque vivement " Oui, apparemment il tient à me seconder et peut-être à vérifier que je raconte pas trop d'incongruités et que les élèves continuent à prendre des notes. Mais d'ailleurs c'est peut-être lui qui va s'endormir… "

Minerva se met à rire " Sincèrement, Isolfe, je préfère que ce soit lui qui s'endorme, plutôt que vos étudiants. "

Nous parlons encore de choses et d'autres, Hagrid nous confie qu'il va essayer la recette d'un nouveau Christmas Pudding, et je comprends que ceux qui restent à Hogwarts pendant les vacances auront le privilège de venir chez lui y goûter. Je prends des nouvelles de Fang, qui semble trouver du plaisir à ma compagnie taciturne lorsque je vais me promener en solitaire. Sybille m'interroge sur une forme étrange qu'elle a aperçue à plusieurs reprises dans sa boule de cristal. La créature, d'un vert terne, possède un minuscule bec brillant , une corne de rhinocéros, une queue de serpent. Elle est persuadée qu'il s'agit d'une créature maléfique, je suggère un avatar transalpin de leprokkar, c'est relativement plausible, parallèlement je savoure l'ironie de cette situation où c'est moi qui suis obligé de dévoiler à une spécialiste chevronnée le contenu de ses visions - j'entends presque Minerva émettre un autre pfff dédaigneux !

Pendant que j'essayais de trouver une solution au problème de ma clairvoyante collègue, Isolfe s'est échappée et converse maintenant avec Hugues Moody-Stuart, ils se sont assis tous deux sur un canapé, face à la cheminée. Lui est vivement éclairé par les flammes, elle s'est calée au fond afin de rester dans l'ombre et l'écoute parler, il est ravi du soin attentif avec lequel elle suit ses paroles, et relance la conversation pour lui donner l'occasion de parler encore. A un certain moment, Snape et Lucius Malfoy passent tous deux devant la cheminée, faisant écran devant les flammes. Sir Hugues se trouve soudain lui aussi dans l'ombre, j'ai l'impression qu'une de ses mains se rapproche d'elle, de sa hanche. Mais comment pourrais-je en être sûr ? Pourtant, il me semble que Lucius a vu la même chose que moi, il se penche même vers Snape, et lui chuchote d'inaudibles mots, déclenchant de la part de ce dernier un regard vers les occupants du canapé, vite suivi d'un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux. Puis comme s'il se ravisait, il esquisse une parodie de sourire, plutôt un rictus froid et âpre, et se tourne dans ma direction. J'ai été plus rapide que lui, j'imagine que je pressentais son mouvement, j'ai détourné les yeux à temps, je suis heureux que Sybille continue à m'accaparer et me fournisse le prétexte d'une totale indifférence à ce qui se passe autour de moi. Que dois- je penser de tout cela ? Qu'Isolfe est la femme la plus attirante de cette réunion ? Et qu'il est somme toute normal que nous soyons plusieurs à lui tourner autour ?

Mais eux, ils ont l'avantage sur moi d'être simplement des hommes, et pas un monstrueux mélange, avec une bête tapie au fond de lui.

Mais moi, j'ai d'autres avantages sur eux, soigneusement consignés dans les lignes de ce journal, comme des choses rares et précieuses qu'il ne faut pas trop exposer au plein jour. Elle m' a laissé poser mes mains sur les douleurs de son dos, elle m'a offert son amitié, j'ai dansé avec elle, même si elle était absente au moment précis où je la serrais dans mes bras ; un autre jour, elle s'est relevée de toute sa hauteur, en me frôlant, et tout un côté de moi a vibré à ce frôlement, elle a pris partie pour moi, et tout en l'heure encore, ses mains comme un rituel amical dans mon dos…. Et ce soir, demain, elle va me transformer en homme élégant.

Seulement, tous ces avantages mis bout à bout ne font pas de moi le gagnant de ce vain concours, ils ne sont bons qu'à constituer la chaîne servant à contenir mes fureurs de loup.

Une demi-heure s'écoule encore, avant que Dumbledore ne clôture la soirée, en nous souhaitant une bonne nuit à tous, y compris à ses deux hôtes, que Filch – il vient de faire son entrée dans le salon - va accompagner aux appartements qui leur ont été réservés. En fait, il est clair que Malfoy et Snape n'en ont pas fini l'un avec l'autre et qu'ils vont prolonger leur soirée ensemble.

Nous prenons congé les uns des autres de façon assez informelle, sir Moody-Stuart jette un dernier regard à Isolfe, mais c'est en ma compagnie qu'elle se dirige vers son appartement. Ahah ! je triomphe mesquinement. Et en plus il n'est pas improbable que Lucius se demande si nous couchons ensemble … ma jubilation est de courte durée et une fois de plus se transforme en angoisse : Snape possède le moyen de le détromper, une fois de plus je suis réduit à son " sens de l'honneur " - à la promesse de silence que Dumbledore a dû lui extorquer.

J'émerge soudain de mes sombres ruminations – nous sommes arrivés devant ma porte, Isolfe se tourne vers moi, interrogative et anxieuse à nouveau

" Etes-vous toujours d'accord pour…hm … ce dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure ? " Je réponds que oui, l'anxiété disparaît de son visage, elle prend un air conspirateur

" Sûr de vous ? (non, pas de moi, mais de toi, et je te suis), après trop tard pour reculer , notre " vengeance " est en marche ! " Elle rit, joyeuse. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu, sans tristesse, à l'époque des maraudeurs… j'ai une amie et une complice. Nous faisons encore quelques pas, jusqu'à sa porte, elle murmure son mot de passe, sa bouche est toute proche des douces veines du bois, j'imagine sa bouche sur mon cou, où palpite tout ce qui ne peut pas être dit, mon amour pour elle, et ma monstruosité.

Elle se retourne en mettant son index en travers de ses lèvres, le geste du silence demandé, elle me précède dans son salon. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours, je suis moi avec elle, dans un endroit où elle est habituellement seule avec elle-même (du moins je pense).

Je reconnais le fauteuil drapé de tissu bleu, cette fois-ci je découvre la grande table de chêne cérusé qui lui sert de bureau, règne d'un conséquent désordre : parchemins, journeaux, deux énormes ouvrages à l'aspect rébarbatif ; en m'approchant un peu, je parviens à en lire les titres " Follows & Moore – Annual report " ainsi que " European Union – the impossible fiscal reform ? ", et pour compenser j'imagine, une pile de Cds à moitié écroulée. Derrière la table, une bibliothèque, partagée entre livres et dossiers de cours, et sur d'autres rangées, les ouvrages de littérature, au format moins imposant, je reconnais la tranche de " Original Sin " que nous avions commencé à lire ensemble, il se dresse maintenant, lecture achevée, entre les autres, indifférent et banal, lui pourtant qui porte la trace de nos quatre mains.

La porte de la chambre, ce soir, est close. Isolfe fait surgir du feu dans la cheminée, elle ôte sa veste, la dépose sur le dossier de la chaise qui fait office de siège de bureau, d'un geste qui trahit le soulagement, comme si elle se débarrassait d'un vêtement de travail, une fois consciencieusement effectuées les tâches de la journée. Elle porte un pull du même marron que la veste et la jupe, mais dans une autre matière – laine ? soie ? ; les manches en sont très courtes, qui cachent à peine l'arrondi de ses épaules, le décolleté est sage, ne laissant apparaître qu'une petite zone de peau nue et claire. Par contre, la laine, ou la soie, est intimement ajustée sur le torse, je regarde les courbes douces que font surgir ses seins, et je me dis que je n'ai plus envie de rien d'autre.

" Vous assoiriez-vous dans mon fauteuil, cette fois-ci ? " Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, je reste à contempler ses seins, jusqu'à l'impolitesse – grossièreté je ne pense pas, satiété impossible - je veux qu'elle s'en aperçoive, c'est fait, elle a compris la direction de mon regard, elle rougit, sur la défensive, troublée.

Elle répète " cette fois-ci ? " et puis se tait, mettant à notre disposition un moment de silence où nous pouvons repenser à ces quelques heures qui avaient coulé sur nous deux. Une fois encore, je me demande si nos souvenirs sont égaux, ont-ils été transformés – dégradés ou sublimés – de la même façon par nos deux mémoires, par nos deux sensibilités ? En moi, le souvenir a subi un processus de sublimation, il s'est incorporé intimement, quant à ce qu'il est devenu pour elle ? Et bien, sa question me prouve au moins qu'il est toujours présent, sans doute dans un mode mineur.

Je continue à me taire, le silence entre nous est comme une mer trop agitée, pour que nous puissions y nager sans effort . J'obtempère et je m'assois. Elle se dirige alors vers sa chambre, en ouvre la porte et la referme derrière elle. Voici donc pourquoi elle voulait absolument que je m'asseye, afin de réduire le risque que je la suive dans sa chambre, comptant sur mes bonnes manières - on ne contredit pas une hôtesse qui vient de vous proposer un siège, ou sur ma paresse ?

Mais que redoute-elle de moi ? C'est vrai que nous sommes là tous deux, chez elle, femme et homme, à une heure tardive, le dénouement ne devrait-il pas être écrit d'avance ? Pourtant elle a ôté sa veste de façon si naturelle, aucune coquetterie, aucun sous-entendu, aucun regard appuyé dans ma direction, battement de paupière, ou que sais-je encore des artifices de la séduction. Je m'imagine Isolfe tellement peu dans ce rôle, mais que sais-je de la façon dont elle se dénudait devant cet homme qu'elle aimait – quel soulagement de raisonner à l'imparfait, mais peut-être me trompé-je ? Comment être sûr qu'elle ne l'aime définitivement plus ? Ou alors, sa chambre est en désordre, draps froissés, lit ouvert, nuits révélées ? Ces rêveries, et la présence si proche d'Isolfe, ont durci mon sexe.

Je sursaute au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre, mes yeux plongent dans le creux d'une grande vague teintée par un ciel de tempête, au plus haut de la vague, Isolfe, nageant vers moi, portée par tout ce bleu. Je me rends alors compte qu'elle porte tout simplement dans ses bras le vêtement dont elle m'a parlé.

" Et bien, quelle tête vous faites ! Je ne vous apporte tout de même pas tout le trésor d'Ali Baba! Il ne s'agit que d'un manteau. Mais suffisant pour que Snape s'étouffe avec sa cravate de soie… et que vous soyez superbe. " Ironie dans sa voix et autre chose, une sorte de réparation qu'elle me proposerait.

Elle a glissé ses mains dans les manches et déploie lentement le manteau devant moi. Le tissu est d'un bleu très foncé, couleur d'encre, il luit discrètement, comme le pelage d'un animal au meilleur de sa forme et de sa force.

" Allez, je vous fais le commentaire technique, sans cela j'ai peur que vous ne passiez à côté de toutes les subtilités. " Elle prend une voix froide, légèrement méprisante, très bien élevée " Col droit et haut, en dessous, ampleur soigneusement retenue par tout un jeu de plis, piqués jusqu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de la taille, lâchés ensuite, laissant l'étoffe déployer son faste. "

Maintenant, elle dégage ses mains, retourne le manteau, le prend par les épaules, exposant le devant. Je vois à nouveau le col haut et droit, mais de ce côté-ci, pas de plis, Isolfe a repris son commentaire " Pour ouvrir, rangée de boutons noirs, ronds, décorés de motifs gravés dans une matière satinée."

Je me lève enfin, je m'approche d'Isolfe, le manteau reste entre nous, comme un écran, comme un serment silencieux. Je pose mes doigts sur l'étoffe, sur les boutons, je vois alors qu'il s'en trouve également au bas des manches, qui sont fendues sur le côté, jusqu'au coude, et boutonnées. Je demande " De quel tissu s'agit-il ? et - Parlez-moi de ce manteau ! (parle moi de toi à travers lui)

" Volontiers – elle a abandonnée sa voix snobinarde - mais passez le d'abord, il faut que nous voyions s'il vous va. Tournez vous. "

Je m'exécute, docile. J'entends le son mat du tissu dans mon dos, la voix nette d'Isolfe qui me demande de tendre les bras en avant, ses gestes rapides et précis pour ajuster le tombé du manteau, des gestes professionnels qui lui font toucher mes épaules, qui font glisser ses paumes sur le haut de mon dos, le haut de mon torse, alors que ses mains brossent le tissu en place et qu'elle se déplace autour de moi. Je sens son souffle autour de moi, je le sens qui se glisse et s'immisce entre le col du manteau et mon cou au creux duquel le sang circule plus durement, à grands jets tendus qui en sont presque douloureux. Pourtant, quand bien même je prendrais le risque de faire un geste vers elle, je ne sais pas si elle s'en apercevrait, tant elle est absorbée par sa tâche, le placement d'une étoffe sur un corps, le mien ou un autre, quelle importance ? Elle se recule, me demande d'étendre les bras devant moi, ce qui fait remonter les manches jusqu'au milieu de mes avant bras. Je ris franchement.

" J'ai l'air d'un singe de cirque, dans son costume trop petit ! " Le rire me décharge de mes frustrations, la connivence resurgit entre nous.

" Regardez en bas, vous avez aussi un petit problème. Mais qui ne devrait pas nous ennuyer trop longtemps ". Elle a pris sa baguette, mais je lui rappelle sa promesse de me raconter l'histoire de son manteau.

" Ah oui ", elle pose ses dents sur la lèvre inférieure et l'aspire à l'intérieur de sa bouche. " Alors, allons-y, mais ne vous attendez pas à quoi que ce soit d'exceptionnel. Et avec votre permission, tout en vous parlant, je vais commencer mes travaux d'ajustement, avez-vous vu l'heure ?

- Euh non, (Non, je ne veux surtout pas, mais je regarde quand même ma montre : 1 h 20 du matin), excusez-moi, je suis un affreux égoïste qui vous vole du sommeil. – Vous ne me volez rien du tout, Remus, et…"

Elle s'est arrêtée brusquement, maintenant elle hésite en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Je m'entends à peine prononcer deux mots " Dites-moi " je les répète " Dites-moi " comme un écho. Elle avale sa salive, replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et me répond " Au contraire " , avec bravade, comme si elle venait de jeter une poignée de dés en se désintéressant d'avance de leur score, elle me les abandonne, à moi d'en faire ce que j'en veux.

Puis elle s'agenouille, à mes pieds, utilise sa baguette pour prendre des mesures, je contemple son dos et son chignon, d'où s'échappe toujours plus de cheveux, elle se relève, me redemande d'allonger mes bras, nouvelle prise de mesure, ses doigts vigoureux s'affairent autour de l'ourlet, si proches de mes poignets. " Ce manteau est une sorte de vêtement d'apparat, qui est censé avoir appartenu à un magicien célèbre, Galaad Riell, mais sans qu'on n'en ait la moindre preuve. C'est ce que laissait entendre le catalogue de la vente aux enchères où je l'ai acheté. Maintenant, je n'en suis plus si sûre, donc on peut considérer que je l'ai payé trop cher. Mais je crois que je voulais avant tout devenir la propriétaire de ce vêtement, de ce mélange du tissu et de travail. Peu importe pour qui il avait été réalisé, peu importe qui l'avait porté, lorsque j'ai été la dernière à enchérir, il est devenu mien.

C'est la première fois que je dépensais autant d'argent sur mon budget d'étudiante, avec bien évidemment un fort sentiment de culpabilité, je n'avais en effet aucunement besoin de ce manteau pour me vêtir. Disons que j'ai eu le coup de foudre en le voyant, exposé, luisant, sur le mannequin de la salle des ventes. Mais je n'ai jamais rien regretté, et je l'ai souvent porté. Son propriétaire était plus grand que moi, j'ai dû le raccourcir, le bas, les manches, mais je n'ai pas touché à la carrure, j'aimais bien la sensation de ce trop plein sur mes épaules, comme si …" Elle se relève et va chercher deux objets qu'elle avait déposés tout à l'heure sur son bureau, et termine la phrase laissée en suspens …. Comme si quelqu'un m'offrait sa protection et m'assurait que j'appartenais bien au monde magique... parce que c'était une période de ma vie où j'en doutais. Au point d'avoir choisi de continuer à étudier chez les muggles.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle avait besoin de se tenir hors de ma vue pour cet aveu. Elle revient, dans ses mains une bobine de fil sombre, un morceau de tissu sur lequel sont piquées des aiguilles et des épingles. Elle choisit une aiguille, la fixe au bout de la baguette, me regarde, un peu moqueuse devant mon air étonné, sûre de son effet.

" Ahah, serais-je en train d'apprendre un tour inconnu au distingué professeur Lupin ? – Oui, j'avoue mes lacunes en couture, enfin, cette méthode en tout cas. "

Je pense que j'ai pourtant souvent été dans la nécessité de ravauder mes vêtements " Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait associer les deux méthodes, magie et conventionnelle. – C'est pourtant ce que l'on fait de plus efficace, n'en déplaise aux tenants de la magie pure et dure, ce sont souvent les techniques croisées qui sont les plus efficaces, vous ne croyez pas ? les unions les plus fécondes…"

Ces deux mots pénètrent en moi, sûrement, majestueusement, un trajet direct jusqu'au plus intime et au plus secret, jusqu'à cet endroit défendu à mon moi loup, jusqu'au corpus de mes rêveries les plus protégés, qu'ils font résonner comme une proclamation.

Isolfe est à nouveau à mes pieds, elle a enfilé l'aiguille à la bobine de fil qu'elle tient serrée contre sa baguette. " Alors, voyons ce manteau, grâce à vous, il va revenir à ses proportions d'origine, vous avez la même stature que l'homme à qui il appartenait, j'avais laissé des repères, à l'intérieur, sur la doublure, ça va être facile de retrouver les bonnes longueurs. "

Elle s'agenouille à nouveau, je baisse les yeux sur elle, je la vois écarter les pans du vêtement, inspecter l'intérieur, je l'entends murmurer une formule, déplacer la baguette au fur et à mesure que le fil se dévide. Suivant le mouvement d'inclinaison de son torse, et l'extension de ses bras, l'encolure de son pull a glissé vers l'avant, exposant un peu plus de peau nue. Je rêve d'y poser ma bouche, d'y passer ma langue, je ne fais que regarder.

Alors, je me mets à parler pour disperser la tentation. " Comment s'appelle ce tissu, il est si doux, léger et épais en même temps ? " En me répondant, Isolfe se relève. " C'est du velours de laine, du velours de vigogne. Les boutons sont en onyx bleu, sculptés en intaille, je vous conseille de les regarder tous, vous verrez qu'ils sont tous différents. Cela suffirait déjà à faire de ce vêtement une pièce hm assez exceptionnelle, mais il y a également le travail de confection proprement dit, les plis dans le dos, et tenez retirez le, je ne peux pas ajuster l'ourlet des manches si vos bras sont toujours dedans ! "

Elle s'écarte de moi

" Attendez, non, gardez le encore un peu, tournez lentement sur vous même, afin que je vérifie l'ourlet du bas. " J'obéis, sous son regard précis de couturière.

" Parfait, enlevez le maintenant. " Elle me regarde ôter son manteau, lui fais-je penser à d'autres hommes qu'elle a observés, se déshabillant devant elle, pour elle ?

Je lui tends, le tissu s'est échauffé à mon contact, elle va le sentir. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle le prend, l'ouvre, et le place sur son bureau, elle expose ainsi son intérieur chatoyant. Elle me fait signe d'approcher.

" Regardez, le travail sur la doublure, le temps qui y a été consacré, pour l'usage hm que faut-il dire réservé, intime ? de celui qui le porte. Puisque lui seul sait ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

" Je vois alors que la doublure de soie a été taillée et assemblée de façon à faire apparaître une grande étoile, bleue sur fond de ciel bleu, dont les branches se déploient sur le dos, sur le devant, et jusque dans les manches.

Je continue son raisonnement, délibérément afin que certains mots tombent entre nous avec un bruit mat et s'immobilisent parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas aller plus loin, comme il y a quelques minutes les unions fécondes dont elle parlait.

" Lui … ou celle pour laquelle il s'est dépouillé de son manteau, épouse ou maîtresse, une ou plusieurs, celles dont il a réchauffé les épaules, le corps à la chaleur de cette étoile bleue, ou de ce soleil ? C'est peut-être cela l'explication de ce motif caché. "

Je fais glisser mon doigt le long du tracé de l'astre, je cherche les yeux d'Isolfe, mes doigts ont envie de continuer leur glissement, sur ses joues, sur la ligne de ses sourcils, sur l'arrête de son nez, jusqu'à sa bouche. " Alors étoile ou soleil ? " Ses paupières ont battu sur chaque mot, mais maintenant elle me regarde sans ciller, comme si elle réfléchissait, non pas à la réponse à donner, mais à quelque chose qui me concernerait. Et je vois un peu de crainte dans ses yeux.

" A vous de trouver la réponse, à vous de lui inventer une histoire. "

Puis, elle ajoute, sans réussir à dissimuler l'agitation qui la gagne, l'exaltation que fait naître le saut dans l'inconnu

" C'est pour cela aussi que je vous le confie. Pas simplement pour faire un pied de nez à Severus. "

Je suis déchiré par cette proposition, qui reprend exactement ce à quoi je suis condamné, m'inventer des histoires (un avenir avec elle), à défaut d'être capable de le vivre et de lui faire partager. Je reste silencieux.

Elle a l'air un peu déçu de mon absence de réponse, elle regarde sa montre, presque 2 heures, elle s'assoie au bureau, reprend sa baguette, s'affaire autour des poignets, seuls le glissement du tissu sur la table, quelques craquements dans la cheminée sont maintenant audibles, je ne nous entends pas même respirer. Je m'assois dans le fauteuil afin d'être au même niveau qu'elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle en a terminé, elle s'étire, l'ombre gigantesque de ses bras passe amplement sur les murs. Elle me fait effectuer un dernier essayage, les manches dissimulent juste mes poignets. Je retire le manteau, la remercie de tout ce temps et cette peine, elle agite la main doucement, comme si elle repoussait délicatement ces mots vers moi, je me dirige vers la porte, je m'apprête à sortir, me retourne.

" Isolfe, une dernière question et après je vous le jure, je vous laisse tranquille : vous, quelle histoire lui avez-vous inventée ? "

Je suis content de ma voix, maîtrisée, factuelle, qui absorbe docilement tout mon moi agité, frénétique dans l'attente de sa réponse. Elle est soulagée, je suis sûre de ne pas me tromper, puisque ma réponse vient conforter sa proposition de tout à l'heure. A-t-elle eu peur de m'avoir blessé tout à l'heure, comme je ne lui répondais pas ? Si Snape savait cela, lui qui me désigne comme son bourreau potentiel, pas comme sa victime ! Mais serait-il assez subtil pour appréhender le genre de blessures qu'elle redoute de m'infliger – amour propre froissé, amitié bousculée ?

Je me rends combien elle travaille notre amitié, avec sérieux et précision, comme elle était en train de coudre tout à l'heure, un travail dont rien ne la ferait dévier ? pas même mon atroce vérité ? je ne suis pas loin de le croire ce soir, savoir qui je suis ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer à poser, tranquillement, l'un après l'autre, comme on construit un mur solide, des actes d'amitié. Snape est persuadé que je joue un sale jeu avec elle, oui, je joue à m'imaginer un avenir impossible, mais elle ne joue pas. Et je suis effrayé par ce sérieux en face duquel je ne peux dresser que ma duplicité. Donc, oui, je suis un sale joueur. Pourtant je n'ai pas le cœur d'arrêter, la condition étant que je sois le seul à en assumer les conséquences, à souffrir. J'épuise le papier et l'encre dans toutes ces digressions, il est quatre heures du matin, j'écris toujours, je rêve de me coucher le cœur vidé dans une bulle de néant.

Il faudrait pourtant que je note sa réponse, son "Je vous le raconterai un jour", légèrement troublé dans sa franchise. Je l'ai remercié, je l'ai laissée, je serrais le manteau dans mes bras.

**Journal d'Isolfe, 21 décembre**

Des notes confuses et désordonnées, il est tard, la fatigue est un prétexte pour renoncer à imposer rigueur et cohérence à mon récit de ce soir. D'abord ce qui me taraude l'esprit depuis tout à l'heure.

Ces deux combinaisons de deux mots qui m'ont presque échappé, quelle pulsion m' a poussée à les associer si proches l'un de l'autre dans la même phrase, ne serait-ce pas aussi dangereux que le mélange de l'hydrogène et de l'oxygène ?

Je me mets à marcher nerveusement, une allure fébrile et saccadée, sur le rythme de ces deux fois deux mots :

pied droit désir pied gauche Lupin pied droit lui pied gauche moi

pied droit désir pied gauche Lupin pied droit lui pied gauche moi

un désir deux Lupin trois lui quatre moi

cinq désir six Lupin sept lui huit moi

– quelle étrange chorégraphie. Ces deux mots prononcés devant lui et devant Severus, un peu par bravade, avec la délicieuse sensation d'aller trop loin dans une direction inconnue et illicite. J'avais envie d'entendre ce mot de désir résonner entre nous, j'entends entre Lupin et moi, afin qu'il en accepte la matérialité, qu'il endosse la responsabilité d'introduire ce … phénomène dans notre relation d'amitié qui devrait en être exempte.

Si nous n'avions été que nous deux, je ne m'y serais pas risquée, il fallait que la portée, que la force de ce mot soit amoindrie par la présence d'un témoin, que son poids soit réparti entre trois, plutôt que deux et s'allège ainsi.

Mais la manière de procéder est tellement tordue, perverse ? , j'ai parlé de désir venant de moi, de désir de connaissance, qui aura compris le non dit, ie l'exposition de son désir physique pour moi.

Ce désir qui lui faisait regarder mon sein, par dessous mon bras, et ensuite lorsque nous étions tous deux chez moi, laisser volontairement son regard sur mon buste, il voulait que je m'en aperçoive, mais, Remus, la cause était gagnée d'avance, une femme sent immédiatement ces regards là, et comme j'ai senti me seins s'alourdir soudain et s'abandonner, impudiques, à cette contemplation sur laquelle je n'ai pas de contrôle.

Je fais une pause dans mon écriture, je pose mes mains sur eux, je me les réapproprie - je dois m'obliger à ne pas penser à Remus. J' y pense quand même, il est si proche, alors que Benedikt s'est dissolu dans le lointain comme un fantôme blafard et momentanément vaincu (je sais qu'il reviendra, nous avons encore besoin l'un de l'autre). Mais pour le moment, je me laisse aller à penser à nouveau – la lourdeur de ses yeux immobiles sur mes seins.

…

Et puis, Severus est vraiment un abruti, qui n'y connaît rien aux femmes, (au point qu'il ne peut pas être gay, alors que j'ai été tentée de le penser à un moment) il semble avoir si peur que je m'intéresse à Lupin, alors pourquoi s'obstine-t-il à me le présenter sous un jour mystérieux et dangereux (la peur de votre vie pfff), pour bien me donner envie d'aller voir plus loin, justement au delà de l'apparence…. Mais à y bien réfléchir, ces sous-entendus contiennent quelque chose d'effrayant , veut-il me faire conclure que je côtoie chaque jour un psychopathe, peut-être devrais-je interroger Albus à ce sujet ? Snape à l'air de connaître lui aussi la zone d'ombre de Lupin.

Et aussi, les derniers mots qu'il a tracés sur sa feuille, je ne sais pas si je dois – ou si je veux – leur accorder plus d'importance qu'ils n'en recèlent apparemment.

Quant à ce fameux manteau, que faut-il que j'écrive, tout ou rien ? Que j'ai imaginé que c'était un vêtement qui saurait me persuader que je devais pas rejeter mon héritage magique, que c'est pour cela que je l'ai acheté – après toutes ces années, je ne connais toujours pas la réponse, et aussi que Benedikt ne l'a jamais aimé : ton déguisement, bon pour le placard maintenant, avec moi tu as choisi ton camp, je t'aime dans ta vérité, en toute transparence. Et je l'ai cru, et j'ai remisé le manteau. Je l'ai emmené avec moi à Hogwarts comme un défi d'absurde d'inutilité, puisque Benedikt n'est plus là pour le constater. Et je l'ai confié à Remus, parce que justement Benedikt l'a toujours dédaigné.


	19. 22 décembre

Et bien non, ce n'est pas encore le tour des septièmes années, j'avais oublié qu'il y avait encore deux songes à raconter – dites-moi si vous trouvez que j'abuse de cette ficelle, mais pour une fois que _je dirige _les rêves, c'est trop tentant…

HMS, oui, oui, Remus n'a pas fini d'en être jaloux … et il refera son apparition à la fin du second semestre ! Mais finalement, cette jalousie-là est purement _humaine_, deux hommes une femme, ce cher Hugues rend Isolfe plus femme et Remus plus homme.

**Où l'on reparle du manteau bleu**.

**Journal d'Isolfe, 22 décembre, au matin**

Tôt ce matin, je suis allée frapper à la porte du bureau d'Albus. Par chance il était déjà ou encore là, surpris de me voir, mais pas fâché, comme je l'avais craint.

J'ai passé un petit moment à mon réveil à m'interroger sur le bien fondé de ma démarche, je me suis décidée à aller voir le directeur d'Hogwarts avant d'avoir trouvé une réponse.

J'emprunte les couloirs déserts et compliqués qui mènent à son bureau, le rythme de mes pas va dénicher des séquences de rêve, tapies dans l'obscurité de la nuit passée. Quelqu'un marche, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où je tremble de froid. J'ai froid parce que je suis torse nu, mais je n'en ressens aucune honte, aucune gêne, seule la sensation de froid est désagréable. Maintenant, j'entends un deuxième bruit de pas, un deuxième marcheur qui suit le premier de très près. Les pas résonnent depuis longtemps maintenant, je ne sais plus s'ils viennent dans ma direction ou s'éloignent de moi. Je suis seule et j'ai froid, le temps s'étire, visqueux et glacé, je voudrais qu'il se rompe et qu'il arrive enfin quelque chose.

Et puis, tout d'un coup, deux silhouettes sont près de moi ; deux hommes, dont je ne connais pas le visage, et je m'aperçois que l'un d'eux porte le manteau bleu. Il l'installe sur mes épaules, et ce faisant il fait glisser ses mains sur mon dos, d'abord, puis sur mon torse, ensuite. Je m'allonge sur le sol, le manteau me recouvre, je m'endors.

Quand je me réveille, une femme est allongée près de moi, elle ressemble à l'un des deux, je porte maintenant un pull, dont la laine est à la fois rêche et douce sur ma peau. Elle murmure des choses indistinctes à mon oreille, j'ai beau me concentrer, les mots qu'elle me dit, et répète, et répète encore me restent incompréhensibles, mais je les vois tourbillonner autour de moi, car ils sont maintenant écrits sur des feuilles de papier, j'étends les bras, j'essaie de les saisir dans mes mains, à chaque fois j'échoue, mes mains restent vides et désespérées, je suis à nouveau glacée, l' homme a repris le manteau, il me dit " Donner, c'est donné, reprendre, c'est voler ", il rit méchamment, la femme murmure tout près de ma bouche, je sens ses lèvres bouger durement à la commissure des miennes, tel un serpent au corps raboteux.

" Ton problème restera sans solution, puisque tu n'as pas saisi ce que je t'ai dit ".

Je suis furieuse contre moi, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas compris tout à l'heure, alors que maintenant j'entends tout ce qu'elle me dit, que j'ai échoué. Je me réveille au moment où j'allais le reconnaître. J'émerge trempée des eaux divagantes de ce rêve d'échec.

Je suis arrivée devant la porte de Dumbledore, j'hésite à nouveau, le rêve reste intercalé entre moi et la réalité du moment, je frappe pourtant. Rien ne se passe, je pourrais faire demi-tour, je frappe encore, cette fois-ci j'entends la voix d'Albus " Entrez Isolfe, soyez la bienvenue " alors que je pousse la porte et pénètre dans son bureau.

J'ai soudain hâte de revoir Fawkes, je le cherche des yeux, Dumbledore s'en aperçoit, et loin de s'en offusquer, il m'indique le haut d'une étagère, où son phoenix est perché. Je me rends soudain compte de mon impolitesse, je me sens rougir, je voudrais présenter mes excuses le plus vite possible maintenant, mais je dois d'abord déglutir un afflux de salive.

Je retrouve enfin la parole.

" Monsieur le Directeur, vous voudrez bien pardonner mon impolitesse, je suis désolée ",

je m'arrête ne sachant comment continuer. Dumbledore semble décidé à me laisser me dépêtrer toute seule, néanmoins. Je ne vais tout de même pas lui avouer que non contente d'avoir été impolie, je vais certainement lui faire perdre son temps, en sollicitant son avis sur des impressions fugitives ou des paroles peut-être tout bonnement mal interprétées. C'est pourtant ce que je m'entends lui dire.

" En plus, je risque de vous faire perdre votre temps, vous allez dire que je vois des problèmes où il n'y en a décidemment pas ! "

Il réagit enfin, s'approche de moi et me déclare

" Professeur Dazurs, j'ai une confiance absolument dans votre jugement, si quelque chose vous préoccupe, au point de vous faire sortir de votre réserve et de votre discrétion en venant jusqu'à moi, c'est que cette chose, indéniablement, mérite que nous la discutions, vous et moi. Venez, asseyons-nous. "

Nous prenons place, sur deux fauteuils disposés devant la cheminée. Je me mets à parler, mais au lieu d 'évoquer la scène d'hier entre Severus, Remus et moi, je me lance dans le récit de ce rêve dont je n'arrive plus à me départir. Bien sûr, je passe sous silence le passage où un des inconnus posait ses mains sur moi (à cet instant, je sais que la nuit passée j'y pris un plaisir intense), de même que je ne mentionne pas le manteau, je me contente de lui parler de cette situation absurde, de cette double impuissance.

Je lui raconte comment j'apprenais que j'avais un problème, que, jusqu'à ce moment de mon rêve, j'avais ignoré ; et comment j'apprenais que je n'y avais pas trouvé de solution : disqualifiée sans avoir même compris l'enjeu.

Comment je me découvrais doublement incapable, pour entendre ces paroles, pour me saisir de ces mots, comme si j'étais sourde et aveugle. Et je ne savais même pas si ce message était important ou pas, peut-être était-ce une question de vie ou de mort, ou peut-être une peccadille d'une affligeante banalité. Je me tais, Dumbledore ne m'a pas interrompue, il aurait pu me rappeler qu'il n'avait pas vocation à jouer les psychomages pour les professeurs de son établissement !

Il laisse passer quelques instants, attendant peut-être que je recommence à parler, ou que j'explique ce qui m'a pris de me lancer sans retenue dans un tel récit - alors qu'il venait justement d'évoquer ma réserve et ma discrétion…

Au moment où il se met à parler, Fawkes quitte son perchoir et se pose en douceur sur son épaule, lui donnant de légers coups de sa magnifique tête.

" Isolfe, et si ce rêve vous avait été donné afin de vous rappeler que l'on ne peut pas tout contrôler, ni tout prévoir, et qu'il faut parfois, voire souvent, accepter d'échouer, et se laisser porter, et accepter les occasions qui se présentent, vous entraîneraient-elles vers l'inconnu. Ne croyez-vous pas que c'est pour cela que les visages des protagonistes de votre rêve vous sont restés scellés ? "

Je suis interloquée par son analyse, sa simplicité et sa pertinence. Il a sans doute raison de recourir à un telle grille d'interprétation, toutefois je reste persuadée que mon rêve mérite un deuxième niveau de lecture, plus personnalisé, j'en suis en fait arrivée à la conclusion que le vrai problème posé était celui de l'identité de ces deux personnes, celle notamment de celui qui …

" Vous avez sans doute raison…

- et ai-je également raison de penser que vous avez autre chose à me dire ?

– Oui, excusez moi pour cette longue digression. Je vais être plus factuelle, et cette fois-ci vous et moi connaissons les protagonistes. " Nous nous sourions.

" Et laissez-moi deviner, nous avons, voyons, trois personnages, professeurs à Hogwarts, tous aussi remarquables, mais pour des raisons différentes ", il frappe trois coups sur le bras de son fauteuil, comme un régisseur de théâtre " Isolfe, Severus, Remus. "

Je lui fais remarquer qu'il est lui même excellent dans le rôle de taquin et je le mets au courant de la scène de la veille, j'essaie d'adopter un ton narratif le plus neutre possible, mais ma voix m'échappe souvent vers un registre plus pathétique.

" Je m'interroge sur les sous-entendus de Snape devant moi à propos du professeur Lupin, il en parle comme s'il s'agissait d'un assassin en puissance, de quelqu'un dont je devrais me méfier, quelqu'un qui cacherait un monstrueux secret. Bref, il me renvoie une image qui est tellement éloignée du Rem… hm du professeur Lupin que je côtoie chaque jour que … je ne sais que penser.

Pourquoi Snape se comporterait-il ainsi, s'il ne connaissait quelque chose, quelque chose de grave à propos de Lupin ? Que dissimule Lupin ? Ou Snape est-il fou ? jaloux ? parce qu'il s'imagine que Lupin lui a volé le poste qui lui revenait de plein droit ? Albus, vous vous taisez, allez-vous me dire que je suis en train d'affabuler ? … Pouvez-vous lever mes doutes et … -

Vos angoisses ? "

Il a enfin repris la parole, au moment où Fawkes délaissait l'épaule de son maître pour son perchoir.

" Il était inévitable qu'un jour vous vinssiez à moi avec de telles interrogations. Mais croyez-moi, vous n'avez rien à craindre de Remus, qui ne dissimule rien de répréhensible. Et vous avez sans doute raison lorsque vous incriminez la jalousie de Snape à l'égard de son collègue, je ne peux hélas rien y faire, je ne peux que le déplorer. Mais vous avez bien fait de venir vous hm confier à moi " .

Il reste un moment les yeux dans le vague, comme s'il savait très bien comment terminer notre conversation , mais qu'il ne soit pas sûr que je m'en satisfasse. ….

" Vous êtes amis, n'est-ce pas, avec le professeur Lupin, j'entends. "

Je réponds que oui, d'une voix qui semble froide et indifférente. J'ai l'impression que Dumbledore tique, surpris de mon manque de conviction. Il reprend, lui, sur un ton énergique.

" Bien sûr, vous l'êtes, même si aujourd'hui vous semblez ne plus savoir qu'en penser. Chassez les paroles de Snape de votre esprit, ne les laissez pas faire écran entre vous et … des choses plus essentielles, comme l'amitié, justement. Hier soir, vous avez pris la défense de Remus, et je vous observe tous les deux depuis votre arrivée à Hogwarts, oh Isolfe ai-je besoin de vous en dire plus ? Vous êtes une femme, vous êtes sensible, plus sensible que la plupart des gens que je côtoie depuis longtemps …"

Je l'interromps, furieusement, me levant avec une brusquerie agitée.

" Professeur Dumbledore, qu'est-ce donc cette chose si évidente, que vous n'avez pas besoin de me la dire ? Vous nous observez, soit, j'en suis fort aise, après tout j'imagine que c'est votre rôle de surveiller votre corps enseignant, mais je.. je… " je bégaie d'indignation. " Snape n' a finalement rien à vous envier, laissez-nous donc tranquilles, Lupin et moi. "

Mais enfin, cela fait une dizaine de jours que j'ai renoncé à tout espoir sur Benedikt, poussant la bonne volonté jusqu'à lui faire parvenir des vœux de bonheur et un cadeau à l'occasion de son grandiose mariage avec son ultra-friquée, et voilà que mon employeur, qui n'a pas vocation à interférer dans ma vie privée, cherche à me coller un autre homme entre les bras. Pire qu'une cohorte de veilles tantes à l'humeur marieuse.

Je marche avec furie entre mon fauteuil et son bureau, de grands pas saccadés qui cisaillent l'espace, à coups de talon dont la violence se propage jusque dans mes vertèbres, à me faire mal, mon visage est un brûlot, mes cheveux se joignent à mon agitation en relâchant leurs mèches l'une après l'autre.

Dumbledore reste absolument calme, me laissant tout l'espace à disposition, me regardant abandonner toute réserve et me transformer en furie piquée au vif.

Quitte à être insolente, je vais l'être jusqu'au bout et décide de le pousser dans ses retranchements, dans les miens aussi sans doute, va-t-il confirmer ce que je suis finalement prête à m'avouer ? Je me rends subitement compte que le sujet de notre conversation a bien dévié depuis tout à l'heure, j'étais venue parler de Lupin et de ses potentiels et dangereux secrets, et voici que Dumbledore m'a entraînée sur des terrains aux reliefs plus tourmentés et plus intimes.

Je reprends d'un air qui abandonne progressivement le sarcasme pour l'adjuration.

" Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, puis-je savoir ce qui est si évident que vous n'ayez pas besoin d'en parler ? " Je me suis enfin immobilisée face à lui, non pas dans l'attitude de défi que je m'étais imaginée pouvoir prendre sur l'erre de ma colère, mais dans une posture de capitulation, bras relâchés et mains ouvertes.

" Isolfe, ce n'est pas moi, en qualité d'homme, qui vais reprocher à un de mes hm comparses masculins de désirer une jolie femme, qui sait si bien se mettre en colère… Que puis-je vous dire que vous ne savez déjà sur le regard que Remus porte sur vous ? "

Je suis étonnée de l'entendre parler ainsi, tant il me semblait bien le dernier ici à pouvoir évoquer un tel sujet. Mais ensuite, je peux m'autoriser à sourire, un sourire victorieux puisqu'un témoin impartial vient de confirmer ce que je savais. Ma revanche sur Benedikt, ma victoire de femme. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'excuser de toutes les incorrections que j'ai accumulées depuis tout à l'heure.

" Professeur, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quelque peu négligé les bonnes manières, je suis venue vous importuner tôt ce matin, vous avez eu la bienveillance de m'écouter parler de hm ce rêve, et pour finir, je m'agite comme une furie sous vos yeux…

- Oui, mais ne suis-je pas le fautif, n'est-ce pas moi qui vous ai conseillé de ne pas toujours vouloir tout contrôler ? Nous avons tous besoin de moments comme celui-ci, de ..hm catharsis, non ? D'autant plus que vous et moi avons abordé un sujet hm très personnel. "

Sa voix est discrètement moqueuse, pour me renvoyer, sans me froisser, à la puérilité de ma conduite ? Mais le ton humoristique ne masque pas la dense compréhension contenue dans ses paroles.

" Et contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, vous n'êtes pas la seule à être venue hm exploser de colère dans mon bureau, ils y sont tous passés, si je puis me permettre cette expression, Minerva, Severus, Filius, Sebastian, Filch, - il s'est mis à compter sur ses doigts – Sybille, dont j'ai cru qu'elle allait me jeter une boule de cristal à la tête, Marigold, avec elle, c'eût été un plantoir dans le cœur,… je vais finir par croire que je suis parfois un employeur diablement difficile à supporter…

Je me joins à lui, qui rit maintenant. Je demande curieuse. " Hagrid également ? " tant il me semble impossible, que ce dernier, si solide dans sa dévotion à Albus, ait jamais élevé la voix devant lui.

" Vous avez raison, Hagrid, non jamais… Peut-être un jour cependant ? Et ce jour là, je pourrais dire adieu à mes vieux os.

" Mais dites moi, pour finir, Isolfe, est-ce moi ou Fawkes que vous veniez voir ? C'est lui que vous avez tout de suite cherché des yeux, si je ne me trompe. Non pas que je m'en offusque, j'ai l'habitude que Fawkes me vole la vedette. "

Lui rit, mais moi, j'hésite, mal à l'aise de voir que notre entretien doive se terminer de la même manière qu'il a commencé, je pensais que le sujet était clos, et que Dumbledore avait accepté mes excuses. Il est devant moi, impossible d'esquiver son attention, solennelle et sérieuse, j'ai maintenant l'impression d'être assise devant un jury d'examen, ma réponse est prête, je sais qu'elle est juste, mais je ne sais pas si elle plaira.

Je regarde dans la direction de Fawkes, pour appuyer mon propos, Albus fait la même chose, le phoenix bat obligeamment des ailes, mais les renferme aussitôt et redevient immobile – j'avais espéré qu'il viendrait jusqu'à nous, jusqu'à moi. J'en veux presque en ce moment à Dumbledore de m'obliger à lui parler encore de moi, je me suis déjà beaucoup dévoilée, je suis épuisée par ma crise de fureur déplacée, je souhaite maintenant qu'il me laisse tranquille, j'ai besoin de me rétracter, d'aller me cacher dans mes jardins secrets.

Il doit percevoir d'où vient ma réticence, car je l'entends me dire. " Mais nous avons déjà beaucoup parlé, vous n'êtes pas obligée de me répondre, vous pardonnerez à un vieil homme d'avoir, peut-être, été trop curieux. "

Comme souvent la disparition de l'obligation, ou de la pression, si légère et délicate soit-elle, libère chez moi des torrents de bonne volonté fautive. Je constate, dépitée, que j'ai toujours autant de difficultés à gérer les relations avec ceux qui me veulent du bien, il me semble être plus à l'aise dans le conflit, comme avec Snape, où il suffit de rendre coup pour coup, sans plus se soucier de l'affect. Je me lance enfin.

" Regarder Fawkes est un plaisir esthétique, et c'est aussi un plaisir _moral_, la preuve que le juste et le bon existent quelque part dans le monde. "

Il ne fait aucun commentaire sur ma réponse, et m'invite à descendre avec lui. Il s'excuse pourtant à la porte du réfectoire, il doit rejoindre Lucius Malfoy et Hugues Moody-Stuart dans le salon de réception, pour un "petit déjeuner d'affaires". Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il n'y voit pas une abominable corvée.

Il s'incline vers moi, je commence à me détourner, il me retient cependant d'un geste pressant du bras.

" Isolfe, je vous le répète, ne vous laissez pas troubler par ce que Severus peut vous raconter, même si un jour vous aurez à le croire, ne doutez pas, ne doutez jamais de Remus, vous entendez, jamais, ne lui retirez pas votre amitié. "

Il se penche vers moi, sa voix n'est plus qu'un bruissement inspiré, convaincant, à mon oreille.

" Laissez le vous désirer. Et restez à l'écoute de vos rêves. "

Il s'éloigne vivement, tandis que je reste sans mouvement, silencieuse, à interroger l'écho de ses paroles. Tant de recommandations, qui sont presque des ordres. Et qu'aurais-je un jour à croire de ce que Snape me dira de Remus ?

**Journal de Remus, 22 décembre, au matin**

Dernier jour de cours du trimestre, Isolfe part demain, en France, chez elle. Encore quelques heures à passer près d'elle, pendant le conseil des septièmes années et au cours du dîner de clôture (avec un peu de chance nous conserverons l'ordre protocolaire et je serais encore auprès d'elle…).

Et ensuite, une absence de 15 jours. Je me suis porté volontaire pour tenir compagnie aux quelques étudiants qui ne rentrent pas chez eux. Où irais-je sans cela ? Et puis, rester à Hogwarts, c'est ne pas s'éloigner d'un endroit qui m'est devenu précieux, puisqu'il nous abrite tous les deux et nous réunit dans la même mission.

Ma nuit a été perturbée par un nouveau cauchemar, je m'émerveille de plus en plus de l' inépuisable potentiel imaginatif de mon subconscient… toujours prêt à me faire essayer de nouvelles tortures.

Est-ce que je m'aime si peu pour me faire souffrir autant dans mes rêves ?

Cette fois-ci , l'épisode fut bref, mais percutant, un modèle d'efficacité dans le tourment, avec pourtant une note d'espoir… ou suis-je en train d'affabuler ? La phrase que j'écrivis – imprudemment – dans mon journal d'hier soir _et dissimulée très profond en moi la conviction, parfois timide, parfois vigoureuse, tantôt s'affermissant, tantôt s'affaiblissant, mais jamais au point de disparaître complètement, que je ne serais toujours présent dans sa vie, comme elle sera toujours dans la mienne_ servait d'argument à ce nouvel opus.

Et bien sûr, l'inévitable Snape dans le rôle du bourreau.

J'étais allongé sur le sol, les bras décollés du corps, sur de la terre recouverte de feuilles mortes en cours de pourrissement, je ne voyais aucun lien sur moi, néanmoins, je ne pouvais faire le moindre geste, ni même fermer les yeux, ni même déglutir.

Et pourtant, c'était les deux choses que je souhaitais le plus au monde : pour échapper à la scène, pour me débarrasser d'une masse compacte et atrocement amère coincée dans ma gorge. Au bout d'un moment, je m'apercevais que j'étais dans la forêt interdite.

Je distinguais des formes noires faire le tour des arbres, dont le feuillage, qui était recouvert d'une substance gluante, violette et brillante, masquait totalement le ciel - j'avais l'impression d'être couché dans mon tombeau.

Soudain, une des formes noires abandonnait son arbre, se dirigeant dans ma direction. Arrivée près de moi, elle commença à me donner des coups de pied dans les flancs, sans que je puisse ni me défendre, ni me protéger. Elle s'arrêta enfin et me dit alors

" Es-tu bien réveillé, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, la solution à une question que tu te poses ".

Je reconnus alors la voix de Snape, qui continua.

" Tu te demandais comment tu pourrais rester présent dans la vie d'Aloisia, et elle dans la tienne ? Fou, que tu es ! N'as-tu donc pas encore compris ? "

Son rire se déversa sur moi comme une averse de grêle et je sus alors les paroles qui allaient m'atteindre.

" Quand tu l'auras mordue et qu'elle sera devenue comme toi, alors vous vous appartiendrez, dans la plénitude et dans l'abjection de votre malédiction jumelle. "

Je m'entendis alors émettre de sourds grognements de loup, terreur et angoisse mêlées. J'essayais aussi de lui dire qu'il s'était trompé sur le prénom, qu'elle s'appelait en fait …. Et là je rencontrais un grand blanc dans mon esprit, l'impuissance qui me clouait au sol avait pénétré jusque dans me cerveau, au point de me faire oublier le prénom bien-aimé.

Pourtant et soudainement une autre voix se fit entendre, émanant de l'intérieur de mon crâne, et résonnant aussi à l'extérieur de moi.

" Ne l'écoute pas, un jour, un jour, elle sera bienveillante pour le loup en toi, elle saura lui offrir ce qu'il attend : du sang et …."

mais ensuite la voix devint inaudible, mais je la sentais toujours vibrer en moi et en dehors de moi, sur son rythme courageux. Si seulement, me disais-je, j'arrivai à bouger les mains, je les agiterais devant mes yeux, et tout disparaîtrait et la voix serait libérée, plus d'arbres gluants pour l'étouffer et j'entendrais enfin le message

J'ouvrai enfin les yeux, la première chose que je vis sur la chaise où je l'avais soigneusement étalé fut le grand vêtement bleu encre confié par Isolfe et qui brillait de façon rassurante dans la demi pénombre de la chambre.

Je me levai, le pris, le tissu était souple, chaleureux, réconfortant entre mes bras, comme aurait pu l'être un animal familier. J'enfouis mon visage à l'intérieur, dans une emmanchure, la doublure de soie, d'un bleu légèrement plus foncé, était douce sur mes joues, et je débusquai ce que je cherchais, la trace tenue d'une odeur, mêlant l'intime et l'ajouté, transpiration et parfum cachés dans le réseau serré des fils de soie. Je me remis au lit en étalant la tunique sur moi, attentif à son léger poids.

Je réfléchis quelques temps au message délivré par la deuxième voix … quelle pouvait bien être la signification de ces mots, si tant est qu'ils en aient une ?

_Un jour, elle sera bienveillante pour le loup en toi, elle saura lui offrir ce qu'il attend : du sang_

…Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais cherché à reconnaître un sens à mes rêves, leur déniant le pouvoir que certains sont prompts à leur accorder, les cantonnant soigneusement dans le registre clinique de l'exercice cérébral gratuit, tout juste bons à dénuder mes angoisses intimes.

Pourtant, ce rêve-ci, comme celui où elle et moi attendions à tour de rôle cet enfant monstrueux, me parle d'Isolfe, de notre rapport l'un à l'autre, de ce lien dont mon moi éveillé et raisonnant pressent l'existence, sans oser trop encore m'interroger sur sa nature ? Bienveillante pour le loup en moi ? Donc, elle le découvrira et elle n'en aura pas peur ?

Est-ce en acceptant de remonter toutes les sources, réelles et irréelles, celles du plein jour comme celles du secret des nuits, que je trouverai ce qui, peut-être, un jour, pourrait nous unir ? Mais comment pourrais-je accorder un quelconque crédit à ce rêve qui n'est que le reflet de ma propre subjectivité, se contentant de me faire entendre ce que je souhaiterais, passionnément, qu'il advînt un jour ?

Finalement, je me rendormis en ayant une certitude : je porterai le vêtement d'Isolfe le lendemain, mêlant mon odeur à la sienne.


	20. 23 24 décembre

Léna - Remus qui ne s'aime pas … oui, car ce serait aussi se mettre à aimer sa part monstrueuse… du moins c'est ce qu'il pense. Alors qu'il pourrait inverser la problématique – respecte-toi, car tu n'as jamais laissé ton loup prendre le dessus…

Alixe - dans mon esprit Isolfe agit avant tout à la fois contre Snape/Rogue et pour Remus, et c'est véritablement son goût de la justice qui la met en mouvement. Et puis après, et bien , ça devient sans doute plus compliqué … " désir Lupin lui moi … " difficile de résister à ce qu'il installe autour d'elle !

Quant aux réponses à leurs questions, et bien oui, je possède toutes les clefs… drôle comme l'écriture fictionnelle permet de se transformer en démiurge, mais quelle responsabilité !

Et c'est vrai que j'aime bien charger la barque de Severus, tout en n'étant pas certaine à 100 qu'il le mérite vraiment. Mais maintenant, je pense qu'il se comporte ainsi en raison d'un profond désarroi, et finalement moins par esprit de vengeance envers Lupin.

Enfin, j'espère que l'impression de bizarre à la fin des chapitres de JXC ne perdure pas trop longtemps, mais bizarre comment ? pas désespérée j'espère ! :-)

Bonne lecture !

**Journal de Remus, 23 décembre, très tôt le matin**

La journée d'hier m' a semblé se traîner inlassablement, du moins jusqu'au début des conseils, et après évidemment, le temps s'est accéléré.

J'ai passé mes heures de cours à distribuer des énoncés , à dicter des travaux à effectuer pendant les vacances, et après, comble du sadisme, à souhaiter à tous mes élèves de bonnes vacances – sans essayer de penser trop aux miennes, 15 jours qui se dressent déjà entre Isolfe et moi.

Isolfe que je n'ai entrevue que brièvement avant le début des conseils des septièmes années,en train de manger un sandwich, m'a-t-il semblé, dehors, en grande conversation avec Hagrid – nul doute qu'il lui a dit que ce n'était pas des façons de prendre un repas.

Enfin les cours se sont achevés, je suis remonté chez moi, j'ai fait reluire ma paire de chaussures, j'ai mis ma meilleure chemise – blanche - et mon pantalon le plus neuf – il doit bien y avoir déjà cinq ans qu'il partage mon existence. Puis, je me suis glissé dans le manteau.

Je regarde l'effet produit dans le miroir de la salle de bains, j'essaie de me regarder avec les yeux de Snape. " _Notre_ vengeance " avait dit Isolfe ; à la lumière de jour, le bleu du manteau est différent, plus mat, plus dur peut-être, je savoure le poids du tissu sur mes épaules, ce tissu qui délimite un espace intime dans lequel je succède à Isolfe. Les autres ne verront que l'extérieur, le luxe de l'étoffe, le raffinement de la coupe, alors que moi, je le porte pour être en dedans, comme dans une matrice.

Je gagne la salle du conseil à grands pas, le tissu vient battre paisiblement mes jambes à chaque nouvelle enjambée, sans jamais entraver mon avance. J'aperçois soudain Isolfe, dans le dernier couloir que je dois emprunter, avant d'arriver. Je jurerais qu'elle m'attendait.

" Ah Remus, je vous attendais." Elle regarde le manteau, m'honore d'un sourire malicieusement ironique.

" Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas mal du tout… Mais pas pour vous parler de toilette, en fait. " Je prends le temps de noter tout de même qu'elle est habillée comme hier. Nous nous tenons proches l'un de l'autre, l'ampleur de sa jupe vient frapper le bas de mon vêtement. Elle se met à chuchoter rapidement.

" J'ai vu dans le rapport préliminaire que vous aviez 9 aurors aspirants dans vos effectifs ; félicitation, en général le taux est plus bas. En à peine quatre mois, vous avez déjà imprimé votre marque sur l'enseignement DCFM ".

Je l'interromps et lui fait remarquer que d'autres événements sont aussi à l'origine de ce regain de vocations.

" Oui, bien sûr, Voldemort qui revient traîner dans les parages, maudit soit-il, je ne pourrais jamais cesser d'être révoltée contre cette absurde volonté de malfaisance, ceci est un point bien évidemment, mais, je vous en conjure, ne faites pas le modeste, je parle sérieusement, je ne suis pas toujours en train de plaisanter, vous savez … vous faites un excellent travail, les étudiants vous adorent, il suffit de les faire parler de vous, sachez reconnaître vos talents…vous êtes en train de devenir une valeur sûre de l'enseignement d'Hogwarts, vous savez, vous appartiendrez bientôt au cercle de ces professeurs sur laquelle la renommée d'un établissement est justement fondée… "

Je l'interromps une nouvelle fois. " Que me vaut cette avalanche de louanges ? " Je ne sais effectivement pas trop quoi en penser, Isolfe ne fait pas partie de cette catégorie de gens qui chassent les contreparties à grands coups de flatterie, donc elle doit être sincère ? Ma remarque l'a faite tiquer, elle reprend, d'une voix un peu acide.

" Arrêtez, je vous ai dit que je parlais sérieusement, vous ne voyez donc pas que le conseil, tout à l'heure, étant donné le contexte, va soigneusement examiner les dossiers des futurs potentiels aurors et que si Dumbledore va recueillir votre avis comme du miel, Snape et Malfoy vont tout faire pour essayer de vous contrer, Malfoy parce qu'il jouerait contre son camp – personne n'est prêt à forger des armes contre soi - , et Snape parce qu'il vous déteste, et aussi peut-être " elle se penche davantage vers moi " pour se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'est plus . "

Elle reprend, d'une voix moins ardente, en se redressant " C'est une idée qui mérite qu'on s'y attarde, non ? Bref, résistez, et défendez la cause de vos étudiants, ils vous font confiance. Au fait, combien parmi ceux qui ont choisi votre spécialité vous semblent capables d'aller jusqu'au bout ? "

Je réponds " Je dirais tous, sauf deux , mais il est encore trop tôt pour porter un jugement si définitif.

Et en avez-vous d'autres qui n'ont pas choisi cette voie, et qui pourtant en seraient capables ?

Oui, un, Jason Mac Neil.

Ah, dit-elle, d'un ton interrogateur. "

Je m'aperçois alors qu'elle doit se livrer aux réflexions auxquelles je me suis souvent adonnées : cet étudiant réserve-t-il ses réels talents pour la cause de Voldemort ? Et Lucius Malfoy est-il là pour faire du pré-récrutement ? Les avertissement d'Isolfe prennent alors tout leur sens. Elle enchaîne

" Remus, dites-moi, avez-vous vous même été auror ?

– Pas officiellement, j'imagine que je ne suis pas décidé assez vite, à la fin de la septième année. Et puis après, et bien, mon expérience a pu compenser ma non habilitation, mais j'ai travaillé hm dans l'ombre. Nous en reparlerons, si vous le souhaitez, plus tard. "

Je me surprends moi-même, c'est bien la première fois que je propose spontanément de parler de moi. Je ressens même un besoin urgent de parler de Remus Lupin, mais pas de son loup, mais pas à n'importe qui…

" Vous avez raison, je suis une fichue bavarde, mais promis, ensuite je ne vous importune plus pendant 15 jours. "

J'étais justement en train de calculer combien d'heures restaient avant son départ, et surtout combien de temps à passer ensemble, le résultat dépendant essentiellement de la longueur de la soirée suivant le conseil, et aussi combien d'heures à passer dans sa proximité immédiate, et là et bien, je pouvais déjà compter sur toute la durée du conseil et la suite dépendrait des places qui nous auraient été assignées à table. Pourquoi avait-elle, justement au moment où je pensais à ces 15 jours à Hogwarts, Hogwarts transformé en désert par son absence, mentionné cette séparation : simple constatation ou bien …

Je décidais que j'aurais bien le temps de spéculer sur ce point à partir de demain.

" Bien, je crois qu'il est grand temps que nous y allions maintenant. "

Apparemment ils sont tous déjà arrivés, puisque nous n'avons vu personne entrer dans la salle du conseil. Je pose ma main au milieu de son dos, alors qu'elle avait tellement envie d'aller plus bas, j'imprime une légère pression, elle se retourne dans la bonne direction, mon bras est proche et arrondi autour d'elle, cette proximité pleine d'aisance nous transforme en un couple familier, pendant une rare seconde.

Nous marchons jusqu'à la porte, hésitons un peu.

" J'entre d'abord, attendez que je sois installée " me dit Isolfe " je m'en voudrais de parasiter votre entrée, vous êtes vraiment hm fastueux ".

Elle se penche en une révérence, rapide et faussement ingénue, comme devant Lucius Malfoy, hier ; je la laisse entrer. J'attends quelques instants, en repensant à notre conversation, au double jeu que pourrait jouer Snape, pourquoi pas en effet, mais l'antipathie que je ressens pour lui s'est tellement bien accroché à moi, que ce nouvel éclairage sur le bonhomme n'est pas de nature à la faire lâcher prise.

Tous les membres du conseil, hormis Dumbledore et Malfoy, étaient déjà assis à leur place. Je me suis faufilé rapidement jusqu'à la mienne, tous leurs regards interloqués glissaient sur moi, j'en étais à la fois conscient et indifférent. Une fois assis, j'ai quand même vérifié l'effet produit sur Snape. Son visage était fermé comme à l'habitude, mais surprise et fureur imbibaient ses yeux, les rendant soudain plus humains.

Quand j'ai baissé le regard pour arranger mes dossiers, j'ai aperçu la feuille qu'Isolfe venait de pousser devant moi " Touché, coulé !!! ". Cette fois-ci je me suis permis de ne pas étouffer mon rire. Ils m'ont tous regardé, même Isolfe a dirigé des yeux interrogateurs vers moi en disant d'une voix audible par tous et faussement réprobatrice.

" Eh bien, professeur Lupin, que vous arrive-t-il ? " Ensuite, elle s'est payé le luxe, en se penchant en avant, d'aller chatouiller Snape d'un regard de défi, mesuré et tranquille. J'ai cru que Minerva allait elle aussi se mettre à rire, mais des années de pratique professorales passées à voir tout se transformer en n'importe quoi durant ses cours lui ont donnée la maîtrise nécessaire pour savoir comment réfréner de telles envies.

Puis, l'épisode passe, et l'attente reprend. Isolfe et moi recommençons à parler, et nos voix se mêlent au chuchotis ambiant.

" Savez vous bien que vous aurez l'honneur d'être assis à la gauche de Lady Narcissa ce soir ? Nul doute qu'elle appréciera votre élégance "…

Comment sait-elle cela ? s'est-elle volontairement renseignée ? voulait-elle savoir si nous serions réunis ce soir ? Je lui demande.

" Et qui sera à ma gauche, à moi ? qu'ai-je à faire de ma droite ?

– Tsss, je l'ignore, mes renseignements sont lacunaires, et pourtant je dispose de trois informateurs, les jumeaux Weasley et Sacha, mais … je n'y serais pas, Dumbledore m'a placée entre Softy Moody et je ne sais qui.

– Fort bien, vous pourrez parler Périgord, Dordogne, canards...- Peinture, aussi, n'oubliez pas la peinture , Hugues – elle me taquine adorablement bien – est un grand admirateur de Rembrandt, comment ne serais-je pas ravie de partager un moment avec lui ?

– Ah ah , Rembrandt, la ronde de nuit, bien sûr ! Et j'ignorais que vous en étiez à vous appeler par vos prénoms ?

– Et pourquoi pas, c'est bien de que nous faisons tous les deux, cher professeur _Lupin_. Et puis il s'agit des Yeux de Rembrandt (1), ce n'est pas tableau nouvellement découvert, mais un ouvrage remarquable, que lui et moi avons lu, et bien sûr nous allons en parler.

– Mais _ma chère professeur Dazurs_, parlez de ce que vous voulez avec qui vous voulez ! "

(Mon Dieu, comme ma voix semble désappointée, comme un bon élève qui se croyait le préféré et qui s'aperçoit soudain qu'il existe d'autres favoris. Mais, puisque je suis un adulte qui a appris à contrôler ses sentiments, j'en appelle à l'ironie pour dissimuler la déception.)

" Mais tout à fait, et je peux aussi parler peinture avec vous, dites-moi, quel est votre peintre préféré ? un muggle, s'il vous plaît, les autres ne sont pas vraiment à la hauteur, c'est de la magie, pas de l'art et vous savez, je pense que si les muggles ont à ce point besoin d'art, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas de magie. "

Je réfléchis rapidement, je veux rester dans la proximité de Rembrandt. Ah, je viens de trouver, une œuvre douce et bleue, qui arrive en très bonne position dans mon musée imaginaire.

" Un des mes tableaux préférés, alors, Vermeer, la femme en bleu lisant, ses mains aux jointures crispées sur le minuscule billet clandestin, ses avant-bras dénudés. "

Je me mets à la regarder, mû par une pensée ardente, jusqu'à présent, nous conversions en contemplant les dossiers posés devant nous, je la vois de côté, je découvre la vérité de mon intuition dans le profil de son visage.

" Savez-vous que vous lui ressemblez ?

– Oh ! "

Elle a l'air surpris, se tait, puis après un moment, comme si elle craignait que se silence ne parlât trop d'elle.

" Vraiment, je me contemple rarement de profil, je demanderai ce soir une confirmation à Hugues ! … Et vous, savez-vous quelle question certains commentateurs se posent à son sujet ? Est-elle enceinte, ou ne l'est-elle pas ? Qu'en diriez-vous ?

– Je ne sais pas."

Je vois la main gauche d'Isolfe lisser un papier devant elle, non pas lisser, caresser. Tiédeur charnelle au creux de mon ventre, je vois les mains d'Isolfe sur un ventre arrondi, je sais hélas que je n'y serais jamais pour rien. Elle reprend la parole avec précipitation, je sens qu'elle n'a pas trouvé les mots qu'elle aurait voulu dire.

" Vous feriez bien de penser à un sujet de conversation pour vous même et votre aristocratique voisine, plutôt que de vous préoccuper des miens, non ? Allons de quoi allez-vous lui parler, de quoi va-t-elle vous parler ? De son merveilleux rejeton, la prunelle de ses yeux , le lien de chair et de sang entre elle et son époux, et des résultats scolaires de l'héritier, attention à vous, j'imagine qu'elle est très susceptible sur le sujet, et aveuglée, comme toutes les mères, donc ne lui dites peut-être pas toute la vérité ! Ou alors Narcisse va se contempler dans le miroir de vos yeux. "

Elle s'arrête, un peu essoufflée, elle me regarde maintenant. " Oh, Remus, je vous taquine, je vous taquine depuis un bon moment, n'ayez pas l'air triste, voyons on ne taquine que ses amis, et sur ses ennemis, on tape ou alors on prend des coups. Vous êtes fâché ?

" Non, mais j'aurais préféré continuer à me faire taquiner par vous, tout au long du dîner (Je suis remué, d'une émotion indicible et désespérée, comme toujours, lorsqu'une de nos conversations, par hasard forcément, effleure le sujet de la parentalité, il y a quelques minutes, la grossesse éventuelle du modèle de Vermeer, maintenant " le lien de chair et de sang entre elle et son époux" j'en arriverai presque à trouver Draco sympathique, décrit par de tels mots. Tous mes élèves d'ailleurs sont l'expression de ce lien, tous ont vocation à le perpétuer à leur tour, mais pour moi il est à jamais interrompu. Comme tout cela avait peu d'importance avec que je rencontre Isolfe, mais maintenant cette incapacité est une torture sous-jacente).

Je décide de la rejoindre sur le terrain de l'espièglerie. " Bon, enfin, je me souviens d'elle comme d'une jeune fille exceptionnellement belle et … racée, d'une blondeur admirable, des yeux sensationnellement bleus ( j'appuie sur les adjectifs et les adverbes d'une manière éhontée ), j'imagine qu'elle n' a rien perdu de ces attributs, je suis même sûr que les années et que sa maternité ont déposé sur elle un peu de la douceur qui lui manquait. Vous ai-je jamais dit que nous avons été étudiants à Hogwarts en même temps, il est vrai pas dans la même maison.

- Décidément, encore un cas d'hogwartsgamie, et vous, quand …"

Elle s'interrompt brusquement, le silence vient de se faire dans la salle, comme hier Malfoy vient enfin d'arriver, accompagné d'un Dumbledore aussi urbain que d'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'excuse de son retard, lady Malfoy a eu un léger malaise. Il me semble voir Minerva lever les yeux au plafond, Sebastian écrire quelques mots sur une feuille et lui faire passer – il sont séparés par Binns et Marigold. Elle reste imperturbable en lisant.

Dumbledore donne le coup d'envoi du conseil, aujourd'hui sa robe nous fait voir la constellation du Lion, j'avais presque oublié que c'était la mienne. C'est drôle, comme si m'étais dépouillé de moi avec les années et que ces lambeaux entrassent en collision avec moi de temps en temps.

Bon, si lady Narcissa se sent mal, peut-être n'assistera-t-elle pas au dîner, et bon débarras. Evidemment, je n'ai pas tout dit à Isolfe tout à l'heure, cela fait partie du jeu, mais à côté d'être belle, Narcissa était surtout une fichue garce de Slytherin, imbue d'elle-même, incapable d'un bon sentiment, régnant d'une main de fer glacé sur sa cour d'admirateurs, distribuant récompenses et anathèmes au gré de ses caprices. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle aurait mérité une bonne paire de gifles, finalement si elle est là ce soir et si elle n'a pas changé, il se pourrait bien que je me décide enfin.

Le conseil commence enfin, nous sommes tous plus tendus que les jours précédents, il s'agit en effet de la première présentation "officielle" d'un travail pédagogique de sept ans, un premier avant-goût de la future nouvelle promotion de l'été prochain ; la réputation d'Hogwarts dépendant évidemment de la qualité des étudiants formés en son sein et de leurs choix d'orientation. Comme Isolfe m'en avait averti, je me fais attaquer abruptement lors du passage du premier spécialiste de DCFM, mon étudiant le plus brillant, Arthur Brenner.

Quand il s'est installé, la salle a retenu son souffle, Isolfe écrit " La prunelle de vos yeux, attention à LM ". Comme hier, j'ai le droit à un petit signe d'encouragement, une vive pression de sa main dans mon dos, dont la sensation persiste encore pendant que Dumbledore donne lecture des impeccables résultats d'Arthur, pendant que je fais mon exposé, en insistant sur la force et la rectitude morales que je perçois dans cet étudiant et qui le prédestinent au métier d'auror, et encore au moment où Malfoy prend la parole (j'entends Isolfe déglutir à ma place, je me rends compte qu'elle est plus tendue que moi ; j'ai une raison de plus de ne pas laisser Lucius marquer le point).

" Professeur Lupin, quelles sont réellement les qualifications vous permettant de porter un jugement aussi décisif sur votre étudiant ? Ne craignez-vous pas de vous engager un peu trop, et avec vous Mister Brenner, ne serait-ce pas un _abus de légitimité_ ? Portez-vous vous même le titre d'auror ? Merci de répondre honnêtement au conseil d'Hogwarts, que je représente ici. "

Il incline comme à regret la tête. Arthur me regarde, choqué, en début d'année, je me suis présenté brièvement à mes étudiants, tout le monde sait ici que je n'ai jamais été auror, cela n'a jamais constitué un critère de recrutement, sans cela le poste n'aurait été pourvu qu'une année sur trois ! Ce n'est pas le point sur lequel il serait légitime de m'attaquer.

Je décide pourtant de taire tous ces arguments, de ne pas m'abandonner au travers qui me force à sempiternellement vouloir me justifier quand je suis injustement attaqué. De toute façon, cette question, si elle doit être traitée plus en détail, n'a pas à l'être en présence d'un des mes étudiants.

" Sir Malfoy, non, je ne possède pas le _titre_ d'auror " . Autant j'avais été chaleureux en parlant d'Arthur, autant je suis flegmatique maintenant. Lucius revient à la charge, si je fermais les yeux, je le verrais tourner autour de moi, en de grands cercles gourmands.

" Bien, merci de votre franchise et de votre, comment dire, …candeur ", il marque une pause afin de laisser le mot s'épanouir dans la pièce jusqu'à la meubler toute entière, je distingue Minerva se pencher vers Dumbledore, j'entends Isolfe déglutir encore.

" Je m'étonne en effet que vous puissiez penser que votre seul avis peut suffire à conforter un choix d'orientation aussi hm sensible que celui de notre ami Brenner, dont le jeune esprit s'égare peut-être sur de fallacieuses voies et il serait alors criminel de ne pas hm l'aiguiller dans une meilleure direction. "

Arthur sursaute, je sais ce qu'il pense de Lucius Malfoy. Un esprit aussi intègre et droit que le sien, trop jeune de plus pour avoir déjà accepté la perspective des inévitables concessions qu'il aura à faire, ne peut pas accepter les ouvertures d'un captieux tel que Malfoy.

" Je n'ai évidemment pas suivi Arthur tout au long de sa scolarité, j'ai néanmoins étudié son dossier avec la plus extrême attention, j'ai pris également le temps de discuter avec lui, justement pour sonder sa motivation, et ne pas risquer de le laisser commettre le genre d'erreurs que vous évoquiez.

– Et qu'en avez-vous conclu ? " Dumbledore m'a interrompu, j'aurais pourtant voulu que cette joute restât entre Malfoy et moi, mais je comprends que c'est justement ce que notre directeur souhaite éviter.

" La motivation d'Arthur Brenner se nourrit de capacités intellectuelles, de force morale, de courage physique et elle est très profondément enracinée en lui, pour des raisons qui lui sont propres, une conjonction entre le talent et l'histoire personnelle. On ne peut demander mieux pour justifier une orientation, et pour ma part je ne peux que soutenir une telle … vocation "

C'est Malfoy seul que je regardais en prononçant ces derniers mots, tout en ayant l'impression de violer la consigne de Dumbledore. rthur me jette un regard reconnaissant, aurait-il douté de moi ? Malfoy répond à ma sollicitation.

" Bien, bien, nous verrons comment les choses auront évolué lors du prochain conseil. Nous verrons si le professeur Lupin professe toujours – il suspend sa voix pour entretenir sadiquement le doute sur le fond de sa pensée, j'entends Isolfe murmurer "non", - professe toujours la même ob-sti-na-tion. "

Son majeur a frappé la table de quatre coups secs, en rythme avec son exercice de prononciation. J'ai l'impression que tous comprennent que c'est moi qui vient de recevoir quatre coups de règle sur les mains. Isolfe me donne un léger coup de coude, et pousse vers moi notre feuille de correspondance – nous la partageons aujourd'hui. Elle a écrit

" Nous sommes tous avec vous, Snape idem, n'a rien dit !" Elle a passé une ligne et a ajouté " Attendez quand même l'été pour revêtir votre tunique de lin blanc…" (2)

Une légère crispation traverse le visage de Dumbledore, il frappe lui aussi la table, mais avec le plat de la main, un seul coup autoritaire, tel un maillet de juge annonçant la fin des débats. Pourtant, sa voix est aussi urbaine que d'ordinaire.

" Lucius, je vous saurai gré de ne pas mettre en doute le jugement que mon professeur porte sur un de ses plus brillants étudiants. Nul doute que la fin du prochain trimestre lui donnera l'occasion de nous confirmer son opinion et je n'y verra là aucune obstination " .

_Mon_ professeur, comme il a bien dit cela, c'est aussi réconfortant que de sentir ses bras autour de mes épaules, que m'a-t-on jamais dit qui commençât par mon ? Isolfe – vous êtes mon ami, je me love autour de la sensation que cette évocation éveille au milieu de mon corps, à égale distance entre cœur et sexe (la véritable place de l'amitié ?).

Lucius lève les yeux au plafond, comme si, après avoir émis des doutes sur la sûreté de mon jugement, il prenait à témoin les puissances supérieures de l'aveuglement de Dumbledore.

" Merci, Arthur, faites entrer le prochain étudiant, je vous prie. "

Il s'agit de Douglas Caldwell, qui a choisi de se spécialiser en économie. J'entends donc Isolfe commentant ses résultats. Elle a terminé, elle se tait, je n'ai suivi que ses inflexions graves et basses, je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'elle disait. Malfoy se tourne alors vers Douglas

" Dites-moi, Mister Cladwell, combien d'étudiants de septième année ont choisi la même spécialité que vous ? " Isolfe tressaute, et fait signe à son élève de se taire

" Lord Malfoy, cette question m'est évidemment destinée, vous seriez _fair-play_, en me permettant d'y répondre moi-même "

J'admire la façon dont elle dissimule ses insolences sous des couches de politesse impeccablement vernie.

" Six élèves, _en tout et pour tout_. Je vous laisse maintenant émettre tous les commentaires que vous souhaitez. "

Sa voix est montée d'un cran, manque de contrôle ou exaltation ?

" _Mademoisell_e Dazurs, je m'en voudrais de faire perdre son temps au conseil d'école en m'étendant sur des sujets aussi triviaux que l'économie."

Il fait tomber sur elle un sourire plastique et condescendant, pourtant pas maîtrisé au point de dissimuler quelque chose d'autre qui se tord aux commissures : une avidité toute masculine qui les rassemble tous les deux dans le rôle de l'homme séducteur et de la femme à ravir. "

Isolfe rougit violemment, Sebastian rit sous sa main, mais lui adresse un regard de soutien, Minverva s'impatiente, Dumbledore lui tapote le bras, les autres regardent ailleurs, je contemple mes mains d'un air lugubre.

Le conseil se poursuit sans nouvel accrochage, sur le rythme enlevé de mécanique bien huilée.

Jusqu'à l'audition de Jason O' Neil, dont l'arrivée tend brusquement l'invisible réseau qui parcourt notre salle. Je l'observe alors qu'il s'installe, il me semble qu'il adresse un léger salut à Malfoy, mais peut-être imaginé-je ce que je souhaite voir, une confirmation de mes soupçons.

O' Neil est un grand gaillard, massif et puissant, il me dépasse de deux bonnes têtes, il doit être l'étudiant le plus grand ici. Cheveux noirs, front haut, un nez aux narines superbement dessinées qui proclament leur haut lignage au dessus d'une bouche brutale, et d'un menton qui s'avance en bas de son visage comme l'étrave blindée d'un navire de guerre. Et yeux plus opaques que sombres, à l'expression extrêmement maîtrisée, afin qu'elle ne soit jamais pénétrable par qui que ce soit. Je me souvent demandé ce qu'il apprenait de lui quand il se regardait dans un miroir.

Il possède le goût du secret, et encore plus celui du pouvoir, une volonté exaltée de domination. Slytherin qui en douterait ? Il a choisi de se spécialiser en potions, alors même qu'il possède d'immenses talents techniques en DCFM, je sais qu'il se consacre à approfondir cette matière en dehors de mes cours, bien au-delà de ce que lui demanderait la simple recherche du niveau suffisant pour assurer dans une matière secondaire pour lui.

En cours, j'arrive à peu près à canaliser la volonté qui l'anime, mais si je sors toujours vainqueur des confrontations avec lui, ces dernières me laissent amer et épuisé.J'ai l'impression de n'être pour lui qu'un dispensateur de techniques, froides et brillantes, il fait barrage à toutes mes tentatives pour lui faire partager l'esprit moral qui doit nécessairement accompagner la pratique de ma discipline. Il considère tout cela comme méprisable et inutile, une philosophie débilitante, ce qui ne fait bien sûr que confirmer mes soupçons, et ceux de Dumbledore, sur ses réelles ambitions et ses liens avec les partisans de Voldemort. Snape lui-même a dû mal à ne pas se laisser déborder.

Isolfe est en train d'écrire, je commence à déchiffrer sous sa main. " Saviez-vous que Lucifer va fêter la nouvelle année à Durmstrang ? dixit Sacha, top secret ". Je réponds " oui, source A. Brenner. "

En accord avec Dumbledore, j'ai effet demandé à Arthur du surveiller cet étrange étudiant, ce qui constitue pour lui un excellent exercice de préparation à son futur métier.

Severus se lance dans une agaçante péroraison, pour célébrer plus ses mérites que celui de son étudiant. On le devine gêné de devoir justifier un choix qui apparaît aberrant à tous, d'où la porte de sortie qui consiste à nous infliger sa propre élégie !

Le silence retombe enfin, Dumbledore demande si l'un de nous souhaite apporter un commentaire, ses yeux s'attardent sur moi, je prends la parole, je considère que Dumbledore vient de m'autoriser à pousser 0'Neil dans ses obscurs retranchements .Et je ne doute pas que ceux-ci soient garnis de nombreuses défenses.

" Mister O'Neil, vos résultats prouvent que vous êtes un brillant étudiant en DCFM, bien meilleur dans cette discipline que dans celle du professeur Snape – je vois ce dernier blêmir, sans tout à fait comprendre ce qui peut déclencher une telle réaction chez lui - " je sais par ailleurs que vos recherches personnelles s'orientent davantage vers les forces du mal , et les milles manières de les combattre "

j'insiste lourdement en le regardant, je crois voir ses narines de bronze antique se pincer, " plus que sur la préparation et le maniement de potions, complexes ou vulgaires - Dumbledore, pressentant la réaction de Snape, pose une main apaisante sur son bras - n'avez-vous jamais envisagé de vous spécialiser dans cette matière ?"

Il reste imperturbable, comme si ma question, qui peut être effectivement vue comme un coup bas, ne méritait pas qu'on s'y arrêtât. Son obstination tranquille m'oblige à préciser

" J'attends, nous attendons tous votre réponse. "

Moody Stuart, qui devait rêver de recenser tous les Rembrandt de Dordogne en compagnie d'Isolfe, vient à mon secours, il s'est sans doute souvenu _in extremis_ de la mission qui est la sienne.

" Et bien, jeune homme, la question est sérieuse, nous connaissons plusieurs cas d'orientations euh ratées, avec leur cortège de déceptions et de ressentiment, et par ailleurs le ministère serait lésé de voir de talents tels que les vôtres se perdrent dans la… nature ?"

Il a l'air de mettre ce qu'il faut derrière ce mot de "nature ", finalement moins planant qu'il n'en a l'air.

O'Neil s'abaisse à nous honorer d'un seul mot " Non. "

On a presque entendu le claquement de sa mâchoire quand il a refermé la bouche. Je lis sur la feuille qu'Isolfe avait reprise

" Exceptionnel manque de coopération, avez-vous testé le veritas serum ? "

Je ne suis pas sûr que cela marcherait…. Dumbledore essaie d'obtenir une réponse plus détaillée, en reformulant la question

" Comprenez nous bien, nous voudrions être sûrs que votre choix de spécialisation n'est pas … comment dire … un second choix, dicté par la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur dans la discipline qui, de toute évidence, a votre réelle préférence."

Comme toujours, Dumbledore a suivi une adroite inspiration, O'Neil se laisse emporter par la rage de voir ses talents mis en doute. Mais la rage est glacée et soigneusement contenue.

" Je suis meilleur qu'eux tous, un jour je serai meilleur que lui " - un coup de menton méprisant dans ma direction. Je lis " Où il est démontré que votre beau ténébreux a une idée fixe à la place du cœur. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de rendre hommage à vos talents, et de casser sa baraque à l'Hon. Lucius. Vraiment très drôle "

Je lui renvoie le coup. " Et ce jour là, je serai ravi, le but de tout pédagogue n'est-il pas de faire naître des talents plus grands que les siens ? Mais prenez garde à ne pas ruiner votre âme, Jason ", tout en pensant à cette formulation que je viens de tester pour la première fois en public " faire naître des talents ", mes étudiants comme des enfants de substitution, des fils, des filles spirituels, mais suis-je, serai-je assez bon professeur pour voir jamais apparaître de tels liens ? et j'écris en même temps " Qui va me faire rire pendant ces jours où vous ne serez pas là ? "

Voilà, c'est fait, j'étais parcouru de l'impérieuse nécessité de lui dire, même à demi-mot, qu'elle allait me manquer. Peu m'importe maintenant de savoir comment Jason a reçu mon message, je suis prêt à le laisser se dévoyer en de sombres ambitions, c'est la réaction d'Isolfe que je guette attentivement. Une réaction qui ne vient pas. Est-ce délibéré ou pas ? Ai-je encore, comme hier, heurté la ligne dont elle seule connaît l'emplacement ? Cette ligne est-elle proche d'elle ou lointaine ? Quelle est la grandeur de la zone inaliénable dont elle a besoin pour se protéger ? Arriverai-je petit à petit à reculer la limite ? Me révèlera-t-elle les règles du jeu ? Et alors que devrai-je lui dévoiler de moi ? Ma curiosité est douloureuse et sans limites. Mon amour est malheureux et sans horizon.

Nous commençons à fatiguer, la tension introduite par Jason est retombée, les étudiants défilent plus rapidement maintenant. J'en ai terminé avec les miens, Minerva avait semble-t-il gardé ses animagi pour la fin, je me mets à rêvasser aux maraudeurs, comment toute cette complicité radieuse a pu se disloquer en autant de destins tragiquement individuels, qu'avons-nous trahi de ce qui nous unissait ? Enfin moi, j'étais marqué depuis plus longtemps qu'eux, une nouvelle fois j'exhorte ma mémoire en vain, rien ne me reste de ma vie normale d'avant, comme si ma transformation avait été une deuxième naissance, faisant de moi un être neuf, étincelant dans sa sombreur. Peut-être fallait-il mieux d'ailleurs qu'il ne me restât rien à regretter ?

Je me secoue, je vois s'installer maintenant Helena Saint-Just, une étudiante économiste, plutôt attrayante, une abondante chevelure brune bouclée, abandonnée à elle même, mais de façon très étudiée, des sourcils très fournis. Isolfe et elle sont très proches, elles suivent le même cours de danse, elles ont la passion des "chiffons et des fringues ", je cite, Helena veut d'ailleurs fabriquer et commercialiser des vêtements. Il est indéniable qu'elle fait preuve d'une imagination débordante quand il s'agit de se composer des tenues, avec plus de chien que de chic, je dirais. Rien à voir avec le classicisme subtilement décalé que pratique Isolfe. Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques mois je ne savais plus faire la différence entre une robe et une jupe…

Je vois soudain les yeux d'Helena qui dans leurs orbites sautillent de surprise à ma vue, il me faut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que c'est le manteau bleu qui l'a prise au dépourvu, il est vrai que je l'ai toujours vu jeter des regards désapprobateurs, mais compatissants, sur les misérables choses qui composent ma garde-robe habituelle. Et puis la surprise se transforme en curiosité professionnelle, elle examine mon tabard sous toutes ses coutures, va-t-elle me demander de me lever et me mettre à tourner sur moi-même ? Quant à elle, elle porte la tenue réglementaire, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a dû changer certains éléments, sauf que je n'en suis pas encore au point de pouvoir identifier lesquels.

Les résultats annoncés par Dumbledore nous apprennent que Miss Saint Just sait ajuster son effort sur les matières qui vont lui être utiles : potions (pour les teintures ?), transformations (coton en soie ?), charmes (pour convaincre les clients ?). Je trouve cela très astucieux, néanmoins je ne suis pas sûr que mes collègues n'y voient pas un dévoiement de leur discipline, surtout Snape évidemment, encore que d'après ce que je constate, elle est une des mieux notées de son année.

Mais qui sommes-nous pour décider seuls de l'usage que les étudiants doivent faire de nos cours ? La première mission de l'enseignement n'est-elle pas de doter les élèves des connaissances nécessaires pour s'insérer dans le monde, le comprendre et éventuellement l'améliorer ? Et de les aider à développer leur libre arbitre. Et, par la suite, il est évident que nous ne sommes plus là pour censurer d'éventuels écarts de conduite, tant il est vrai que la responsabilité pédagogique s'achève une fois le diplôme décerné. Finalement, le cas d'Helena rejoint sur ce point celui de Jason, mais en moins tragique.

J'écris " Et pourquoi pas la divination pour savoir si un modèle va marcher ? " Isolfe répond, tout en se mettant à commenter le dossier d'Helena. " Mais, là, c'est vous qui me faites rire…Ne vous inquiétez pas, quinze jours sont vite passés, je vous ramènerai plein de d'humour certifié French touch ".

Je lis et relis ces deux lignes, mes yeux sur son écriture et mes tympans amplifiant docilement les mots de son exposé.

" Je souhaiterais attirer l'attention du conseil, sans vouloir être trop solennelle, sur le choix judicieux qui a guidé Miss Saint-Just dans sa hiérarchisation de ses différentes matières, et bien sûr cela n'est pas pour chanter mes propres louanges, c'est un exercice délicat dont je laisse le soin à l'autres – regard circulaire sur l'assistance, qui génère un rire léger au fur et à mesure qu'il passe d'un visage à l'autre, Moody-Stuart semble au septième ciel, pfff ! - elle a véritablement " technicisé" son enseignement, et j'ai la satisfaction de constater qu'elle est plus avancée que d'autres dans son projet professionnel.

Moody-Stuart intervient alors pour lui demander si elle a déjà trouvé un nom de marque pour sa future activité. Elle lui décoche un sourire éblouissant, ravie de trouver un auditeur qui semble ne pas la considérer comme un esprit léger.

" Et bien, j'ai quelques idées, mais elles restent euh secrètes, et de toute manière je dois encore les valider par une bonne étude, vous savez il faut qu'un nom de marque parle aux gens, évoque quelque chose, puisse se retenir facilement et …"

Dumbledore l'interrompt gentiment. " Mille mercis, Helena, votre enthousiasme est communicatif, nul doute qu'un jour je porterai une de vos créations " … Nouveau rire quasi général, seul Malfoy affiche un visage volontairement incompréhensif et il va nous faire part de ses réflexions.

" Je m'interroge, vous êtes une sang-pur, quel besoin avez-vous de singer les Muggles en vous lançant dans cette…carrière ? " Le mot sonne comme une grossièreté qu'il a dû se forcer à prononcer. Helena semble considérer que la question est profondément débile, mais elle y répond avec la bonne volonté et l'énergie qui sont sa marque.

" Mais, je … je ne vois pas comment je pourrais rester à ne rien faire de mes dix doigts, et puis il est temps que quelqu'un de notre monde propose quelque chose dans le domaine de la mode, plutôt que de tout laisser faire aux Muggles, vous ne croyez pas ? " Nouveau sourire charmeur dont l'effet se perd dans les limbes.

Helena quitte la salle, avec un roboratif dosage d'énergie et de bonne humeur. Je l'envie pour être à la poursuite d'un but si clairement identifié.

Le conseil est achevé, pour sa partie publique, s'ensuivent quelques délibérations à huis clos, portant sur certains cas plus délicats, par contre rien se sera dit de plus concernant Jason 0'Neil. Dumbledore ne veut pas laisser deviner à Lucius Malfoy le degré d'attention qu'il porte à cet élève. Nous nous levons tous, dans un joyeux brouhaha, avec toute la satisfaction de voir une agréable soirée se substituer à une corvée.

Agréable soirée, non primordiale, pour moi, encore quelques heures avec Isolfe. J'espère que je pourrais la voir de ma place; y aura-t-il une table, plusieurs, rectangulaire ? ovale ? Je creuse mes souvenirs d'étudiants, il me semble que bons nombres de ragots courraient sur ses soirées de fin de conseil, et qui exploraient essentiellement deux thèmes : les types et millésimes des vins servis et, corrélativement, la quantité de boissons ingurgitée par nos professeurs, et qui finissait dans le lit de qui.

Il s'agissait là bien sûr de thèmes masculins, d'ailleurs en sixième année, les maraudeurs avaient réussi à s'introduire dans la cuisine et à siphonner le contenu d'une bouteille de vieux bordeaux, du Margaux je crois, 57 ou 58, et d'une autre encore, de l'Eiswein, les remplaçant par des vins beaucoup plus communs. Il existe un sort dont j'ai oublié le nom,très pratique pour effectuer la manipulation en laissant les bouteilles intactes. Je n'avais jamais rien bu de tel, évidemment, ni Peter, ni même Sirius et James issus de familles fortunées. J'avais trouvé cela sublime, du moins jusqu'à ce que Sirius me balance " Dommage, une telle splendeur, pour un gosier de loup ! ". Je savais qu'il était ivre, et que, à jeun, il ne m'aurait sans doute jamais envoyé une telle vacherie. J'étais parti, je les avais laissés cuver la _splendeur_. J'avais su ensuite, via Peter, que James et Sirius s'étaient sérieusement engueulé à ce sujet, mais nous n'en avions pas reparlé, Sirius ne m'avait jamais fait d'excuses et pourquoi me serais-je abaissé à lui en demander ?

Les filles, elles, se consacraient davantage aux plats et aux toilettes, mais je sais qu'elle ne se privaient pas non plus de cancaner sur l'autre point, en gloussant abondamment.

Je me demande si mes étudiants se livrent à ce genre de spéculations à mon sujet, mes collègues aussi d'ailleurs ? Qui mettent-ils dans mon lit ? Se doutent-ils qu'il n'y eut jamais personne ? Et dans celui d'Isolfe ?

Il est actuellement huit heures et demi, Dumbledore nous indique que nous devons nous retrouver à neuf heures très précisément dans le salon de réception. Cette annonce a pour effet de faire partir précipitamment ceux, ou plutôt celles, qui doivent, j'imagine, doivent encore se passer un dernier coup de brosse. Je remarque que Vector emboîte le pas à Minerva, comme s'il allait la suivre jusque dans ses appartements, et sans qu'elle ait l'air de s'en offusquer.

Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de repasser chez moi, je pourrais me contenter de laisser mes dossiers dans mon casier, et les récupérer plus tard. Mais je n'ai pas envie de traînasser en compagnie de Snape et Malfoy, et puis Isolfe est déjà remontée, peut-être pourrai-je redescendre en même temps qu'elle. J'aurais ainsi le privilège de voir le premier comment elle se sera habillée pour cette soirée.

Effectivement, après avoir tourné un moment dans ma chambre, j'entends des pas dans le couloir, aériens, rapides et précis, qui ne peuvent être que les siens. J'ouvre ma porte à l'instant même où elle arrivait à son niveau, elle ne semble pas surprise de me voir tomber ainsi à pic.

" Oh, Remus, quelle heureuse coïncidence (le ton moqueur réfute le mot, elle est ravie de me prendre en flagrant délit, mais délit de quoi ? et de plus, elle est d'humeur badineuse, une lueur de gaîté légère s'est installée dans ses yeux, l'idée que je me fais du XVIII ième siècle français …), je me disais justement que je n'avais pas envie d'arriver seule. M'accompagnerez-vous ?

– Certainement, dois-je vous offrir mon bras ? – Non, réservez le pour Lady Narcissa …

- tandis que vous vous appuierez sur celui de Moody Stuart, ou sera-ce le contraire ?

– Tuttt, comme vous êtes affreux avec lui, alors qu'il est absolument, définitivement charmant. "

Elle rit, je l'imite de bonne grâce, tout en la détaillant. Elle a conservé la jupe qu'elle portait hier et encore pendant le conseil, mais la veste a été remplacée par une grande blouse, ou un chemisier ? d'un tissu blanc, entre matité et brillance, légèrement transparent sur les bras, sans l'être sur le corps sans que j'en comprenne la raison. Les manches, justement, sont amples, et se terminent par … ? ah voilà, j'ai trouvé le mot - des revers, qui lui font la main fastueuse.

Autrement, et bien, la blouse est très décolletée, enfin pour moi ne dispose que de l'uniforme d'Hogwarts comme comparaison, devant et encore autant dans le dos. Un décolleté qui chemine d'une épaule à l'autre, remontant et descendant, au milieu du dos, entre ses seins. Je suis ému, je souhaiterais qu'une de mes mains ait le courage de parcourir cet audacieux itinéraire. Où se termine le tissu, où commence la peau nue. ? Autour de son cou un bijou que ne lui avais jamais vu : un collier d'or, une ronde de virgules, entrecoupée de minuscules perles. Et à son poignet, sa montre, plutôt masculine, bracelet de cuir mat à deux tours, un double enserrement autour d'elle, un sévère lien qui met en scène un contraste troublant avec la délicatesse du revers blanc de la blouse."

Remus, venez-vous, nous allons manquer à l'appel de neuf heures.

". Alors que nous commençons à marcher, l'ourlet de sa jupe vient battre le bas de ma tunique. Nous descendons sans un mot, unis dans le silence et notre progression, désunis dans nos pensées ?

Nous atteignons le salon de réception en même temps que Snape, soit il surveillait notre arrivée (et je deviens paranoïaque), soit il s'agit d'une simple coïncidence. Il met toute l'impolitesse voulue à détailler mon vêtement du col à l'ourlet, d'une manche à l'autre, je me demande s'il ne pousse pas l'impudence jusqu'à compter les boutons. Puis il se tourne vers Isolfe ; elle avance d'un pas vers lui, effectue un tour complet sur elle-même, en donnant à sa jupe un élan qui fait luire l'étoffe, et termine le mouvement par une inclinaison de tête, mélange raffiné de formalisme et de moquerie.

" Et bien, Severus, dites-nous, que pensez-vous de nous deux, notre modeste plumage s'accorde-t-il au prestigieux ramage d'Hogwarts ce soir ? "

Il reste impassible, répond d'une voix volontairement neutre.

" C'est parfait, vous êtes ravissante ", mais ses pupilles sont troublées, comme si l'air déplacé par Isolfe était venu les toucher. Il se reprend rapidement, je pense qu'elle n' a rien remarqué, mais lui m'a vu observer ses yeux. Il me jette méchamment.

" Quant à vous, c'est bien la première fois que je vous vois mis correctement. " Il ouvre la porte, s'efface pour laisser entrer Isolfe, la suit de près afin de ne me laisser aucune chance de passer après elle. J'ai même cru qu'il allait me rabattre le massif battant sur le nez (quelle valeur a en effet la gueule d'un loup ?).

La pièce est déjà bien animée, mais sur un mode feutré. Dumbledore circule entre ses convives, effectuant le peu de présentations qui sont à faire, en fait je compte deux nouveaux venus, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, en costume sombre, que j'ai déjà d'ailleurs aperçu de loin une ou deux fois, car je crois qu'il donne des cours de yoga ici (Minerva, qui pratique, ainsi qu'Albus, m'a presque ordonné de m'y inscrire, mais pour le moment je n'ai pas donné suite), et lady Narcissa Malfoy.

Dumbledore fait signe à Isolfe, dans le sillage de laquelle j'ai réussi à me maintenir obstinément, malgré les efforts de Snape et à moi d'approcher d'elle. Nous obéissons docilement, elle s'est entre-temps tournée vers nous, offrant royalement à notre admiration la blondeur dorée de ses cheveux et le bleu céleste de ses yeux. Or et lazuli, soleil et ciel d'été, Lucius a épousé un joyau, une saison.

Elle porte une robe jaune pâle, un matériau bruissant et brillant, un décolleté carré qui dévoile la naissance des seins. Les manches ne descendant pas plus bas que le coude. D'autres reflets encore, des diamants (sans doute aucun - Malfoy est riche… ) autour de son cou, en plusieurs rangs serrés ; à son annulaire gauche, une énorme bague, une fleur de glace sur sa main. Sa chevelure est attachée en chignon, qui a le bon goût de ne pas tout emprisonner de cette merveille dorée et de laisser libres de délicieuses boucles, maintenues en place par des étoiles de diamant encore.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai été choisi pour passer la soirée à côté de cette splendeur vivante ? Peut-on être voisin de table de la perfection ? Car le reste de son visage, ses traits sont prodigieux de race et d'élégance. Mais mais … comme chez une statue grecque, le sien manque de d'humanité et de profondeur, le joyau brille dans un vide sidéral. Et à bien y regarder, ce visage parfait est parcouru par une onde de veulerie.

Dumbledore nous présente, d'abord Isolfe, dont j'imagine qu'elle doit ressentir un minimum de jalousie. Un point pour elle néanmoins, Lady Narcissa est plus petite.

" Ah, _Mademoiselle_ Dazurs, je pense que ce n'est que l'année prochaine que Draco fera connaissance de votre discipline ? ". Je retrouve l'horripilante voix snobinarde de Draco, j'avais oublié bien des choses à propos de Narcissa, entre autre qu'elle affublée d'une telle intonation. Ses yeux s'attardent sur la blouse d'Isolfe.

" Vous êtes vêtue comme une jeune fille de bonne famille, décolleté un peu trop prononcé pour le rôle, malgré tout. "

Ses doigts suivent négligemment le bord du tissu, se croit-elle chez sa couturière ? et la façon dont elle a prononcé ce " malgré tout " sous-entend une dangereuse faute de goût.

" Une jeune fille de bonne famille qui a le cœur brisé, ma chère, ne l'oubliez pas, souvenez-vous de notre hm ami, Herr Hemans Zurlauben. Mais vous avez eu raison de renoncer sagement, c'eût été pour lui une … mésalliance, et vous vous en seriez voulu de lui faire subir une telle … vilenie. "

C'est Lucius qui vient de parler, il a l'air ravi, distribuant ses sourires, dans chacun un message subtil et malveillant. A son épouse : vous et moi savons si bien remettre à leur place les gens de peu, à Isolfe : je n'ignore rien de vos mésaventures, de votre impudique prétention à épouser un homme mieux né que vous, à moi : peut-être l'aime-t-elle encore ?

Comme pour souligner les paroles de son époux, Narcissa se met à jouer avec sa bague et son alliance, les faisant tourner et miroiter autour de son annulaire. Je vois le visage d'Isolfe blêmir rapidement, comme si la blancheur de sa blouse allait la noyer, et, serait-ce pour répondre au geste de sa voisine ? elle frotte durement son poignet gauche de sa main droite, en l'encerclant de ses doigts – deux cercles de cuir, un cercle de doigts.

Mais elle se met à parler d'une voix calme, rêveuse – la voix de celle qui tire, et à son seul usage, des conclusions raisonnées plutôt que des salves de médisance.

" Je pense effectivement que … aller plus loin eût été une erreur, mais pour moi, pas pour le respect des convenances. "

Une légère pause, puis d'un ton plus léger.

" Bien, nous n'allons pas ennuyer plus longtemps le professeur Lupin avec ces histoires… qui ne regardent plus que moi. "

Lady Malfoy affiche un air profondément ennuyé, qui ternit un peu le bleu de ses prunelles, le sourire de Lucius a à moitié disparu, comme si son petit jeu l'amusait soudainement moins, puisse-t-il s'étouffer avec le reste, moi j'exulte : j'ai appris et oublié tout aussitôt le nom de celui qui a été assez fou pour laisser partir Isolfe, et surtout j'ai entendu ma splendide dire que l'épouser eût été une erreur. Je suis presque reconnaissant à ces deux affreux d'avoir eu l'impitoyable méchanceté d'évoquer devant moi un sujet aussi privé. Et puis, j'ai décidé d'oublier mon sort de loup-garou pendant cette soirée, j'aurais ensuite une longue période de vacances pour l'affronter en solitaire et réfléchir à ce que je veux ou dois faire avec Isolfe.

Provisoirement dégagés de nos obligations mondaines, elle et moi nous nous échappons. Je réussis à nous trouver quelque chose à boire, du champagne.

" Pas très original – lui dis-je en lui tendant la flûte

– Tss, mais on s'en fiche, si c'est le même qu'hier, nous aurions tort de bouder notre plaisir. "

Son verre vient heurter le mien avec plus de force que nécessaire à l'instant précis où elle prononce ce dernier mot, sur une note gaie et enjouée. Isolfe, Isolfe, ferme ta bouche sur de tels mots (ouvre la plutôt sur la mienne, pose ta bouche dans la mienne), tu viens à nouveau de me donner envie de toi, alors que tu vas passer cette soirée loin de moi.

D'ailleurs tu m'échappes déjà, Moody-Stuart t'a vue, heureusement il fait la conversation à Narcissa, donc pour le moment il doit se contenter d'un impeccable signe de tête, mais il te fait déjà des yeux de Rembrandt, il va falloir que moi aussi je me lance dans cette lecture qui vous enthousiasme et vous rapproche, et voilà Hagrid qui s'avance vers toi, innocent et radieux.

" B'soir Miss Isolfe, professeur Lupin, - il prend tout d'un coup un accent très pointu– Charmante soirée, n'est-ce pas ? "

Je me demande s'il a répété tout cela devant son miroir, à voix haute.

" V'savez qu'vous êtes assise à côté de moi ".

La joie de lui annoncer la nouvelle lui en fait perdre ses bonnes manières grammaticales. Bon Dieu, qui a fait le plan de table, c'est à hurler ! D'un autre côté, je comprends que celui qui l'a organisé ait été soucieux de promouvoir Hagrid en lui faisant l'honneur d'une voisine de table avec laquelle il puisse se sentir à l'aise, (ibidem avec Narcissa et moi ?) et indéniablement c'est le cas d'Isolfe. Elle n' a pas son pareil pour faire parler les gens du sujet qui les passionne. Rembrandt d'un côté, Fang et créatures magiques de l'autre. Et moi, combien d'importuns entre elle et moi ?

Isolfe taquine gentiment Hagrid.

" Et bien Rubeus, j'en suis absolument ravie, mais d'où tirez-vous de si précieux renseignements ? j'ose croire que vous n'avez employé que des moyens officiels pour vous les procurer ? "

Le grand bonhomme plisse son visage d'un air un peu ennuyé, je décide de lui offrir une occasion de se racheter.

" Moyens officiels ou pas, peu importe, mais sauriez-vous me dire qui seront mes voisines de table, puisqu'hélas je n'aurais pas la chance comme vous d'être placé à côté d'Isolfe. "

J'ai posé ma main sur son bras, comme s'il ignorait qui elle était et que mon geste doive lever l'équivoque que son seul nom aurait pu laisser subsister. Il écarquille ses yeux, et place soigneusement cet événement dans un coin de son cerveau, je suis sûr qu'il pense déjà au moment où il ira le raconter à j'imagine bien qui. Je décide de lui en donner plus à raconter, j'ai subitement – et déraisonnablement – envie qu'Hoqwarts bruisse de ragots sur Isolfe et sur moi. Je pourrais toujours me rattraper en faisant valoir que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène, certes un peu cruelle, destinée à se jouer de la candeur d'Hagrid.

Je laisse ma main couler, voluptueusement, le long de l'avant-bras d'Isolfe, qui pince ses narines, mais en le laissant faire, puis sur son poignet, le dos de sa main, traversée de peau nue, avant le contact de son verre, vide mais tiède d'avoir été tenu par elle. Je me saisis également de la flûte de Rubeus et je repose nos trois verres sur un plateau. Je suis légèrement étourdi de ce geste d'amant ? d'époux ? que je viens de tenter publiquement sur elle. Sa main tremblait tellement quand elle m' abandonné sa flûte que j'ai cru qu'elle allait lui échapper. Quand je me retourne, les deux sont toujours là, Hagrid écarquille toujours autant les yeux, Isolfe regarde ailleurs, et sa main tremble toujours ! Me voyant revenir, elle l'interpelle.

" Alors, ne nous faites pas languir plus longtemps, qui sera assis à côté de Lupin ?

– Et ben, M'am Malfoy et Cynthia Hooch. "

Il a parlé d'une voix hésitante et honteuse, comme si je l'avais définitivement convaincu qu'il était un usurpateur. Je réponds mécaniquement.

" Fichtre, vous êtes sûr Rubeus que je mérite un tel honneur ! Vous, que vous ayez le droit à la compagnie du professeur Dazurs, voilà ce que personne ne saurait mettre en doute, mais moi ? "

Il rayonne à nouveau, comme il est enfantin, si vite blessé, si vite consolé, même mes étudiants de première année sont déjà plus retors. Isolfe a cessé de trembler, je le vois du coin de mon œil gauche, en fait je ne cessais de surveiller sa main tout en parlant à Hagrid, et je savais que c'était la tâche la plus importante au monde que j'avais à accomplir en ce moment précis. Elle me regarde, elle emplit l'angle de mon champ de vision, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a dans son regard pour moi, je parierai néanmoins qu'elle est troublée.

" Et ensuite, à côté de Lady Narcissa ? – L'professeur Snape. "

Aïe, de mieux en mieux. Une peste et juste derrière un collègue qui ne peut me supporter.

" Et à côté de Cynthia ? je m'attends au pire …

- Et bien, le pire c'est moi, mon cher Remus. Sebastian vient d'accoster près de notre groupe, suivi de près par Minerva.

" Comme quoi le pire n'est jamais sûr ", là, c'est Isolfe qui continue la plaisanterie. Minerva tape légèrement dans ses mains, moitié sérieuse, moitié rieuse.

" Allez, mauvaise troupe à table et – elle agite de son index tendu en direction de Sebastian – silence dans les rangs. "

Nous la suivons docilement, vers le centre de la pièce, où semble flotter une grande table ovale, nappée de blanc et constellée d'assiettes cerclées de rouge et d'or. S'ensuit la bousculade habituelle des convives qui cherchent, ou font semblant, de chercher leur place en lisant les cartons posés à côté de chaque rangée de verre. J'ai perdu Isolfe, Moody-Stuart s'est précipité vers elle, il la guide radieusement vers sa chaise. Je ne suis pas absolument sûr qu'il ne soit pas impoli d'arriver à table avant mes voisines, j'attends donc que Narcissa ait trouvé son carton, puis Cynthia, puis Snape, pour rejoindre la table. Il me semble que je suis sensé aider quelqu'un à s'asseoir, mais de qui dois-je me charger ? Snape me regarde avec mépris, en pinçant la bouche, et m'indique la direction de Cynthia. Ouf.

Bruits de chaises et d'étoffe, les têtes plongent soudain, en deux temps, les visages délicats et fardés , puis les traits virils. Nous voilà tous au même niveau.

Je cherche Isolfe, je la découvre juste en face de moi, ce qui veut dire que nous sommes séparés par toute la longueur de la table, soit quinze yards de séparation, assommants et cruels. Je la verrai certes, mais indistincte, je ne verrai que sa silhouette et les gestes qu'elle fait, mais je ne l'entendrai plus, je ne la respirerai plus.

Autant fermer les yeux pour retrouver la précision de son visage, l'exactitude de ses traits. Autant me familiariser tout de suite avec ce qui m'attend après le départ d'Isolfe, quinze jours sans elle, et déjà quinze yards entre nous.

Dumbledore est assis à gauche par rapport à moi, au milieu du plus grand côté, entre Marigold et Sybille. Je le vois s'adresser à nous tous, mais je ne me donne pas la peine d'être attentif, mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de rêver sur Isolfe. Je me tourne légèrement vers Cynthia, qui vient de me donner un léger coup de coude.

" Désolée de ne pas être aussi rutilante que votre voisine de droite ! Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à sa tenue, c'est noir, ça brille doucement, ça me semble joli, mais au regard méprisant que lui a jeté Narcissa, je me demande si elle n'est pas légèrement démodée. Je lui souris.

" Vous savez c'est surtout la voisine de Severus – Snape est effectivement en train de lui parler avec animation, ont-ils déjà abordé le sujet des progrès et des résultats du fils prodigue ? – Moi, je vais me consacrer à vous. "

Je crois qu'elle n'est pas dupe, elle a dû me voir regarder en direction d'Isolfe. Elle continue à voix basse.

" Vous avez vu, Rubeus est aux anges. "

Je le regarde, effectivement il rayonne, mais prudemment, comme s'il avait peur d'enfreindre une des innombrables règles du savoir-vivre mondain qui montent, hostiles, la garde autour de lui. Je suis sûre qu'Isolfe a dû lui dire de se tranquilliser et de l'imiter. Je demande à Cynthia, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

" Je suis impressionné par la longueur de cette table, à votre avis, combien de yards entre vous et Hagrid ? " Au sourire entendu qu'elle affiche, je suis sûr qu'elle a fait la transposition, entre moi et Isolfe. Elle jauge la surface comme elle vérifierait la correcte hauteur d'un but de quidditch. " Environ dix "

Je rétorque " Dix seulement, vous êtes certaine, je pensais que cette table faisait au moins quinze yards de long.

– Pff, quinze yards, mon cher Remus, auriez-vous déjà trop bu ?

– Non, mais je ne m'étais pas imaginé que dix yards pussent être aussi longs ! "

Elle me regarde, interloquée, se demandant si je n'ai pas perdu la raison. Au loin, Isolfe joue les intermédiaires entre Hagrid et Sir Hugues, je jurerais qu'elle leur a déjà déniché un sujet d'intérêt commun, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi pas la réfection des bancs de jardin dans le Périgord ? ou un comparatif entre les pigments de Rembrandt et les pots de peinture stockés dans la cabane d'Hagrid ?

Je suis horriblement, honteusement jaloux de ces deux là-bas, qui sont assis à côté d'elle et qui me narguent. Je vais en être privé pendant deux semaines, à nouveau cette froide perspective vient me rudoyer le cœur, et Dumbledore m'a éloigné d'elle, voudrait-il que la séparation se fasse progressivement ?

Tout d'un coup, je sens les yeux de Malfoy sur moi, j'essaie de prendre une expression qui serait un modèle de candeur… une fois qu'il a capté mon attention, il me désigne sa femme, du regard et d'un léger coup de tête. Bon sang, la corvée du siècle, tenir le crachoir à Lady Narcissa ! Comment suis-je sensé m'adresser à elle ? Votre Hauteur ? Honorable Narcissa ? Milady ? Que ne se contente-elle de Snape ?

Le service commence au milieu de mes réflexions, ce soir il n'est pas invisible, une volée d'elfes en torchons éblouissants emblasonnés du "H" de Hogwarts (excellent) s'empressent autour de notre gigantesque table, plaçant devant nous des bols à consommé (par Saturne, Lupin, tu m'étonnes, je ne te savais si au fait de toutes ces subtilités mondaines. Et j'ai même repéré une cuillère à sauce sous ma main). L'odeur qui s'en dégage est extrêmement agréable, un fumet puissant de sous-bois, à s'en lécher les babines, une odeur de truffes à laquelle je n'avais jamais été confronté avec autant de prodigalité, les morceaux noirs flottant à la surface couvrent presque tout l'espace disponible…

Malfoy me fait toujours les gros yeux, plus moyen de différer davantage mes obligations de voisin attentif, mais de quoi vais-je lui parler ? de l'or de ses cheveux, du bleu de ses yeux, de la taille de ses diamants – ou de celle de ses seins ?

Je suis démuni, je veux être près d'Isolfe, voilà, rien d'autre qui ne vaille la peine qu'on en parle.

Sous le regard de l'époux, je me penche néanmoins vers l'épouse, après avoir jeté un regard à Isolfe, comme une bouteille à la surface de cette mer d'apparat qui nous sépare. Isolfe qui ne me voit pas, maintenant si gracieusement penchée vers Moody-Stuart, je devine le mouvement souple de sa taille que la table me dissimule. L'imbécile rit, il profite de ma splendide sans égard pour moi. J'étends mes jambes de toute leur longueur dans sa direction, je me rapproche ainsi d'elle clandestinement.

Je choisis l'ouverture la plus idiote qui soit.

" Ce consommé est absolument délicieux, qu'en pensez-vous ?

"Lady Narcissa consent à m'honorer d'une moue ennuyée du style oh-vous-savez-les-truffes-je-m'en-fais-servir-tous-les-jours-au-petit-déjeuner-c'est-assommant… Bien, laissons-là les champignons, et parlons de sa santé, et si ça ne marche toujours pas, nous parlerons de la pluie et du beau temps, et pour les conversations intellectuelles et artistiques, prière de s'adresser au couple d'en face. Couple non, non, ne pas galvauder un mot que je n'ose pas utiliser pour moi quand je pense à elle , donc du calme Lupin, prière de s'adresser à l'Horrible Honorable en face et à ma Merveilleuse Splendide.

" J'ai appris que vous étiez légèrement incommodée ce matin ? J'ose espérer que vous êtes complètement remise ce soir ? "

Quelque chose dans le pli de sa bouche se demande si je ne me fiche pas d'elle, mais le pli s'efface, elle ne s'abaissera pas à me faire le crédit d'une quelconque insolence.

" Oh, sans doute la froideur et le mordant du climat écossais … après la douceur de l'air du Surrey, passer si rapidement de l'un à l'autre m'avait disons, indisposée. Mais c'est parfait ce soir, je me suis réacclimatée à ce bon vieil Hogwarts. Et quel meilleur réconfort pour le cœur d'une mère que de pouvoir enfin serrer son fils dans ses bras ? "

Cette fois-ci ses lèvres sourient, mais d'une façon artificielle, aucunement maternelle, son regard est resté froid, déconnecté de la bouche. Je marmonne un vague "

Bien sûr, évidemment, quel plaisir ce doit être…. " tout en m'interdisant de m'imaginer répliquant le geste dont elle vient de parler, mais mes défenses sont faibles devant la puissance d'une telle image, devant l'obstinée volonté de cet enfant qui a envie de grandir entre Isolfe et moi. Lady Narcissa m'abandonne, sollicitée par Snape.

Les elfes son réapparues à nos côtés, et ont opéré la substitution entre assiettes vides et d'autres sur lesquelles s'expose une délicate architecture de viande claire, de légumes verts et rouges, de crème mousseuse d'un blanc de lait et de gelée dorée. Cynthia me dit.

" Ah, voilà le fameux _pressé de_ _lapereau_ dont Albus nos rebat les oreilles depuis trois bonnes semaines, vous savez qu'il a élaboré le menu lui-même, et bien sûr c'est _français_…

- Pressé de lapereau ? ah oui, de lapin, mon Dieu, comme dans Alice au pays des merveilles alors ? "

Cynthia me regarde à nouveau d'un air qui tendrait à laisser planer des doutes quant à la solidité de mon état mental, puis elle comprend et se met à rire, aussi fort que si elle se trouvait en manœuvre sur un terrain de quidditch. Filius, intéressé, lui demande de quoi il est question, j'ai un peu honte de l'entendre répéter à son voisin mon très mauvais jeu de mot, mais au moins je suis à nouveau seul pour un moment.

Evidemment, j'en profite pour dévisager Isolfe, mais tout est pour elle comme si je n'existais pas, comme si je n'existais plus, comme si je n'avais jamais existé ? Dix yards entre nous suffiraient-ils à me rejeter dans le néant ? A quelle distance d'elle commençai-je à exister à ses yeux ? Quand je lui parle, quand je la croise dans un couloir ? Lors de ces moments exceptionnels et exorbitants où j'ai été en contact avec sa peau ? A-t-elle déjà rêvé de moi ? Le désir revient en moi, j'allonge encore plus mes jambes dans sa direction… Cynthia revient à la charge de mon côté.

" Alors, la cuisine _à la française_ vous inspire-t-elle autre chose que des jeux de mots?C'est délicieux, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous n'avez pas encore goûté! "

J'ai l'impression d'être un étudiant négligeant pris en faute, je me dépêche de prélever une portion de ce _pressé _sous leregardénergique de Cynthia, les saveurs et les textures se mêlent effectivement parfaitement dans la bouche, onctuosité et légèreté, des saveurs de plein été sublimées par une trace d'herbes fraîches. Je réponds.

" C'est magnifique, et vous pensez que le reste du festin sera à l'avenant ? – A mon avis, oui, je vous dis, Albus a beaucoup travaillé sur le menu … Je l'interromps, en mettant un peu d'ironie dans ma voix.

" Et les elfes aussi, j'imagine bien le responsable des cuisines se tordant les mains d'angoisse et de désespoir confronté à des recettes si compliquées…" Je l'ai sans doute un peu déstabilisée, mais pas pour longtemps.

" Et bien peut-être, mais en tout cas, il était très impressionné par la présence _française_ du professeur Dazurs… elle attend un peu, je la regarde en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre … et il n'a pas voulu prendre le risque de la décevoir. Il a choisi de lui rendre hommage en s'appuyant sur la gastronomie et sur des vins de son pays et je vous l'accorde sur des elfes cuisinières écossaises ! "

Elle me fait signe boire à mon verre, qui contient un vin doré aux reflets verts, je m'exécute, après l'avoir reniflé longuement, je découvre que mon odorat de loup fait merveille sur ce vin coûteux et complexe : vanille, pêche ou miel, et une note plus rude de bois et de poivre, mais du vin qui est maintenant dans ma bouche j'ai perdu toute la complexité aromatique , tout ce que je puis dire est qu'il est superbe.

" Albus est enchanté de sa nouvelle recrue. " Elle a énoncé ceci d'un ton parfaitement factuel, comme une évidence, à laquelle on ne peut que se rendre. Elle reprend.

" Il est très content de son travail, et les autres écoles commencent à s'intéresser elle aussi à cette nouvelle matière, vous savez qu'Hogwarts a toujours été considéré comme hm leader dans bien des domaines, enfin nos rivales seront bien obligées maintenant d'attendre la prochaine rentrée pour nous emboîter le pas, et j'ai cru comprendre que les professeurs d'économie étaient une denrée rare… encore que je ne vois pas Isolfe Dazurs jouer les mercenaires, et laisser tomber Hogwarts alors qu'elle est liée par un contrat de deux ans. Bien sûr Lord Malfoy a essayé de mettre son vilain grain de sel, enfin de poison plutôt, là dedans, mais c'est bien le seul membre du conseil à raisonner ainsi, enfin quand je dis raisonner, je lui accorde trop de mérite… "

Elle s'arrête et jette un regard prudent sur ma droite, en direction de Narcissa, qui est toujours en train d'abreuver Severus des spirituelles paroles d'un aristocratique discours.

" En tout cas, vous avez vu comme il la dévorait des yeux hier…"

Par Saturne, oui, comment aurais-je pu ne pas le voir ? Mais je décide de jouer à l'imbécile, afin d'obliger à me parler encore de ma splendide.

" J'ai peur d'être un peu perdu dans ce que vous venez de dire : qui est "il" et qui est "elle" ?

- Vraiment, j'ai pourtant eu l'impression que vous buviez mes paroles, j'aimerais tellement que mes étudiants soient comme vous ! Donc, allons-y, je vous explique, prenez des notes : "il" c'est Lucius Malfoy – elle vérifie à nouveau la direction dans laquelle lady Narcissa incline sa tête, et "elle", c'est Isolfe Dazurs, regardez elle est juste en face de vous !

" Je sens qu'il serait absurde de continuer à tenir mon rôle de parfait ahuri, je tourne délibérément mes yeux vers Isolfe, je les pose sur elle, combien pèse un regard ? je les laisse sur elle et alors seulement je réponds à Cynthia. " Oui, en face de moi, mais à côté du distingué Moody-Stuart (j'avais envie de dire en face de moi, mais à côté d'un autre).

– Encore une idée de Dumbledore, Sir Hugues a l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Mais tiens, elle n'a pas ses lunettes !"

J'ai moi aussi remarqué l'absence de la demie monture rouge au dessus de ses yeux, j'ai ai déduit que ce soir elle se consacrait à ses proches et dédaignait la vision de loin. Cynthia la regarde soigneusement, notre double regard attire l'attention d'Hagrid, qui nous sourit, bouge sur sa chaise et dont le coude vient heurter Isolfe ?

Elle délaisse Moody-Stuart, se tourne vers Hagrid, lui sourit, il fait un signe de tête dans notre direction, enfin elle nous regarde, à cette distance je ne peux pas dire si son regard est plus précisément focalisé sur Cynthia ou sur moi, le sourire destiné à Hagrid flotte toujours, abandonné, au coin de sa bouche. Cynthia installe ses doigts en boucle autour de ses yeux, puis écarte ses deux mains en signe d'interrogation. Hagrid se demande à quoi elle joue, je pense voir Isolfe lever les sourcils, puis elle a compris, elle ôte de son visage une invisible paire de lunettes qui se matérialise pourtant dans ses mains et la secoue gentiment en direction de Cynthia et de moi, je suppose

" Ah, ce sont des montures invisibles, m'explique Cynthia, enfin invisibles c'est ce que disent les Muggles, mais elles sont juste très fines, un simple fil. C'est vrai que c'est plus joli pour une soirée. "

Quant à moi, peu m'importe les montures, leur invisibilité ou leur joliesse, je retiens simplement qu'Isolfe me voit aussi bien que si nous étions à un pas l'un de l'autre. "

" Ah, quel dommage qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas au quidditch !

– Mais pourtant, il me semble qu'elle assiste régulièrement à tous les matchs importants ? (et moi aussi, du coup, mais elle apparaît toujours dans la tribune de Ravenclaw, donc je ne peux la voir que de très loin, d'encore plus loin que ce soir, puisque moi je suis obligé de me montrer fidèle à mon ancienne maison et de figurer à côte des Gryffondor et sous le haut patronage de Minerva).

– Oui, enfin, assister est un bien grand mot, disons qu'elle fait acte de présence – en écoutant de la musique. Enfin Filius est ravi de l'avoir à ses côtés. "

(Oui, sacré veinard, du moins ce soir est-il, comme moi, en pénitence loin d'elle, à la gauche de Cynthia, contrairement à ce que Sebastien m'avait annoncé). D'ailleurs, Cynthia lui donne un léger coup de coude pour souligner sa dernière remarque, il lui répond par un "Héhé" entendu et satisfait et tous deux se mettent à parler de je ne sais quoi.

Je reste enfin seul, sans n'être plus sollicité par personne pendant un bon moment. Les elfes retirent nos assiettes, nous en amènent d'autres. Lorsque l'échange est terminé, Lady Narcissa (ce titre contient-il toute l'ambition de sa vie ?) se penche vers moi, je me recule suffisamment pour qu'elle le remarque (ô Isolfe, pourquoi n'es-tu pas à sa place, elle à la tienne, tous les Rembrandt du monde sont entre toi et moi).

" Et bien professeur Lupin, avais-je l'habitude de vous appeler Remus, nous ne fumes jamais très proches, n'est-ce pas, durant ces années communes à Hogwarts, vous rendez-vous compte que c'est la première fois que nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre, quel drôle de système que celui de ces maisons, cette ségrégation imposée, le but doit-il être de dresser les gens contre les autres ? "

Elle parle vite, portée par une excitation rapide, ses mots défilent rapprochés, tels des assaillants en rangs trop serrés pour ne pas se gêner les uns les autres.

" Vous me pardonnerez d'aborder ce genre de sujets, qu'allez-vous penser de moi (que tu es une sacrée emmerdeuse, en ce moment, que tout à l'heure tu t'es comportée en garce avec ma splendide, et que moi je n'ai pas réagi - je ne vaux pas mieux que toi, et ton mari, nous étions trois contre une, tu comprendras que je n'ai pas très envie de compatir à tes malheurs réels ou supposés), mais vous êtes partie prenante de ce système, de même que mon auguste époux "

Je décèle très nettement dans sa voix une trace de mépris ironique veinée de peur.

" J'ai l'impression qu'il faudrait autre chose à Draco, moi j'ai souffert de n'être vue qu'à travers le prisme de mon appartenance à Slytherin, comme une sale peste, n'est-ce pas, - elle me regarde avec un air de défi, mais pas entièrement convaincu – mais bien sûr Draco revendique cela haut et fort, il se considère comme un porphyrogénète "

– Sacrémerlin, elle utilise de ces mots, mais d'un battement de paupière je la rassure sur mon niveau intellectuel, n'avons-nous pas suivi les mêmes cours d'histoire muggle, c'était obligatoire il y a encore quelques années … Alors comme çà elle fantasme sur son mari en empereur byzantin ? bon, pourquoi pas ? quoique, à mon humble avis, ce n'est sans doute pas ce qu'on fasse de plus excitant –

" et s'il s'avisait de dévier d'un pouce de sa ligne de conduite, Lucius le remettrait immédiatement dans le droit chemin, le prestige de l'honorable famille Malfoy. Et … je ne suis pas assez forte, ou volontaire, pour faire barrage à leur orgueil ! Draco est tellement peu de mon côté. "

Elle soupire, regarde ses mains, elle a l'air surprise de les voir tenir des couverts, alors qu'elle a décidé qu'elle en avait terminé avec son assiette, (moi, j'ai continué avec la mienne, un plantureux filet de poisson, doucement épicé, délicatement piquant, absolument délicieux), elle les repose d'un geste agacé, se saisit de son verre, et le vide entièrement, à gorgées avides se succédant les unes aux autres. Je me demande à quoi lui sert finalement sa radieuse beauté, certainement pas à la rendre heureuse. Quand elle recommence à parler, je sens l'arôme du vin qui se diffuse autour de moi. Le ton est brusque, comminatoire, habitué à disposer des autres.

" Vous garderez cela pour vous, bien sûr, - puis sa bouche se radoucit – j'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez capable de garder des secrets, il me semble d'ailleurs que vous vivez environné de secrets, non ? De toute façon, ce que je viens de vous dire n'a aucune importance. "

Je comprends que cette absence d'importance n'est pas liée au contenu, mais à moi, le récipiendaire de ses confidences : Lady Narcissa ne s'engage pas lorsqu'elle se confie à un subalterne, sa parole prévaudra toujours sur la mienne. Je ne réponds évidemment pas, je sens que j'affiche un visage maussade, elle continue

" Alors, dites- moi ce que vous ressentez de l'autre côté de la barrière ? "

Merde, encore cette expression, si elle savait du côté de quelle barrière je me trouve ! La ligne de séparation n'est pas celle que tous croient, l'étudiant revenu professer dans son ancienne école, et en face de lui, les élèves, dont il a quitté les rangs, la frontière, ou plutôt l'abîme, court entre ceux qui sont pleinement humains et les autres, entre ceux qui peuvent aimer et engendrer et ceux qui le peuvent pas. Mes yeux cherchent urgemment Isolfe, ma douce suppliciante, elle qui créée ma douleur et la fait disparaître dans le même instant, telle le recto et le verso d'une feuille la matière diaboliquement mêlée de ma malédiction et de mon amour quelle lame thaumaturgique trouver afin de séparer enfin les deux se débarrasser du pire et ne garder que le meilleur

Elle est en train d'écouter Moody Stuart, qui, insensé, parle sans la regarder, elle boit, une, deux gorgées, profondes et délectables, mon attention à elle est si intense que j'avale en même temps qu'elle, la saveur du vin coule dans ma gorge. Lucius Malfoy est également en train de la contempler, pas de douleur chez lui, une rêverie interloquée, à laquelle il s'abandonne avec complaisance. Je n'ai toujours pas répondu à ma voisine, qui se met à regarder dans la même direction, le léger mouvement de sa tête me met en alerte, j'abandonne ma splendide, mais pas assez rapidement, je nous ai trahis, ses yeux bleus rencontrent d'abord Isolfe, un sourire entendu s'affiche sur ses lèvres, sans perturber l'ordonnancement maîtrisé de ses traits, puis rebondissent sur le visage de son mari. Le sourire s'accentue, lui répond par une sorte de grimace amusée de dilettante corrompu, qui instaure immédiatement une complicité malveillante entre eux. Je m'interroge sur leurs rapports mari femme, quelle licence s'accordent-ils l'un à l'autre ?

Draco présente toujours ses parents comme un couple modèle, j'avais jusqu'à présent pensé qu'il s'agissait de conforter la légende dorée des honorables Malfoy, qui veut que les augustes rameaux de l'arbre généalogique de la famille ne soient peuplés que de maris forts et audacieux et de femmes belles et fidèles, mais je m'aperçois maintenant que le garçon doit vraiment avoir besoin d'y croire, son agressivité maladive pourrait-elle être le reflet qu'un désarroi psychologique ?

J'entends le rire de Narcissa, rutilant et massif comme une pièce d'orfèvrerie.

" Si les regards étaient des flèches, la pièce serait transpercée de part en part !"

Sacrémerlin, se prendrait-elle pour Vénus, avec Draco dans le rôle de Cupidon ? C'est décidément une fana de l'Antiquité ! La prestigieuse alliance Black Malfoy ne lui suffirait donc pas, qu'elle doive aller se rassasier de prestige à l'autres sources ?

Je laisse la fin du repas couler sur moi avec une fausse indifférence, je n'ose plus regarder en direction d'Isolfe, j'ai l'impression que la table grandit et m'éloigne d'elle. Je souhaiterais presque qu'elle parte sans rien me dire, ou alors je voudrais m'endormir ici, comme un homme qui aurait trop bu, et je me réveillerais et je serais seul, et j'aurais quinze jours pour m'engloutir dans son absence.

Un projet commence à germer en moi, dois-je poursuivre dans ma relation avec Isolfe, me comporter comme un homme normal, voir si je peux m'en faire aimer, et si oui, eh bien, j'aurais au moins réussi à faire quelque chose de ma vie : susciter l'amour de cette femme-là et enfin savoir comment elle réagirait en découvrant ma monstruosité. M'aimerait-elle suffisamment pour renoncer à la maternité ? plus précisément à une véritable maternité ?

**Journal d'Isolfe, 24 décembre, France**

J'ai retrouvé la maison familiale, frénétiquement plongée dans les préparatifs pour ce soir, tout un réseau d'informations mêlant cuisine et cadeaux, avec un rappel de spirituel de temps en temps.

Mais ce n'est pas cela que je souhaite retranscrire. Je dois faire vite d'ailleurs, car on n'attend pas de moi que je reste cloîtrée dans ma chambre, penchée sur mon bureau.

L'essentiel donc – le parcours lent et délibéré de la main de Remus sur mon bras. Même les yeux écarquillés d' Hagrid, qui m'avaient semblé si importants, si dérangeants alors, le troisième personnage de cette brève scène, avec le recul que m'offre les quelques heures maintenant écoulées, passent au second plan et se fondent eux aussi dans la masse de ceux qui étaient présents autour de nous.

Sa main descendant lentement sur mon avant-bras, comme si elle me dépouillait, faisant apparaître ce qui normalement doit rester celé à tous, mais que lui, tranquillement, était en train d'exposer à mes yeux. Ma main s'est alors mise à trembler, peau nue dans l'attente de la rencontre d'une autre peau. L'agitation était également dans le haut de mes jambes, dangereuse impulsion si proche de la zone où se rencontrent le désir et le plaisir, mais cela, personne ne le voyait.

Enfin, ce fut terminé, il a pris mon verre vide et tiède, celui d'Hagrid et est parti s'en débarrasser. Ma main tremblait encore, en fait le tremblement n'a disparu que lorsque j'ai senti que son geste était _gratuit_, et qu'il ne me proposait ni ne me demandait rien. Je n'avais donc pas besoin de réfléchir à une quelconque réponse. Je laissai le soulagement me submerger, comme si je venais d'échapper à un grand danger, ou de différer encore une épreuve redoutée.

La soirée poursuivit son cours, et j'étais pleine de reconnaissance pour lui. A table j'étais placée si loin de lui, ensuite j'ai rapidement pris congé et lui ai souhaité de bonnes vacances, Hagrid m'a accompagnée jusqu' à Hogsmead, il était 3 heures, le froid était vif et énergisant, de là j'ai transplané, je me suis retrouvée à Saint Odon, dans une maison silencieuse. J'avais l'impression d'être en décalage, ma chambre me semblait toute petite à côté de celle dont je dispose à Hogwarts, et que sa taille réduite m'avait obligé à laisser une partie de moi là-bas.

Une ultime note – vers la fin du repas (un dessert exquis, un assemblage de fondant au chocolat et de mousse à la pistache) Hugues m'a dit, et ses yeux débordaient de malice, il ressemblait presque à Dumbledore.

" J'ai l'impression d'avoir usurpé la place de votre collègue, le professeur Lupin… de l'avoir privé de votre présence , non ? "

Je l'ai regardé en silence, mais le cœur affolé, afin qu'il m'en dise plus – brusquement, je me sentais menacée.

" Il vous a à plusieurs reprises regardée avec un tel regret, comme s'il était en train de vous perdre… - Mais pourquoi me serais-je privée de votre compagnie, lui n'a pas lu les "Yeux de Rembrandt" – Non, mais vous lui ferez lire. C'est un excellent professeur, j'espère qu'Hogwarts saura le garder. " Je répondis que je l'espérais aussi et Hugues laissa tomber le sujet.

---------------------------

(1) Les yeux de Rembrandt, Simon Schama, édition du Seuil, 2003. Admirable ! mais faut aimer Rembrandt … mais ce livre ne peut que vous le faire aimer….

(2) clin d'œil à la poésie hugolienne - Isolfe aime bien " Booz endormi "


	21. 25 décembre 1 janvier

**Léna** non, je n'ai pas retrouvé le Satyre, en fait à chaque fois que je vais au Forum du livre, je me précipite vers le rayon poésie et là je ne me souviens plus si c'est la Légende des Siècles ou les Contemplations… ! je vais commencer des incantations à Mnémosyne !

Contente que tu aies apprécié Remus dans son tabard bleu – un mot piqué à Schama qui est décidément une mine de vocabulaire rare : hier, je suis tombée sur épastrouillant !

**Saskia** effectivement quel joli prénom ! J'espère que ton coup d'œil t'a fait découvrir,page 573, Saskia coiffée d'un chapeau rouge…

Et mille mercis pour ta revue. Quant à la fin, j'y travaille en ce moment … entre autres.

J'ai fait un tour par ma page stats - merci à celles et ceux qui ont référencé Journaux croisés et son auteur dans leurs favoris et aux autres qui ont souhaité recevoir un mail à chacune de mes mises en ligne !

**Avertissement** : passage plus R que PG-13 ! mais cela reste onirique…

Après promis, Remus et Isolfe ne rêveront plus avant longtemps de quoi que ce soit qui vaille la peine d'être noté dans leurs journaux.

**Journal d'Isolfe, 25 décembre, en France**

_Ah les sentiments trop forts_

_Ça fait des dégâts_

_Ça me met l'âme et le corps_

_Au bord du coma_

_Juste une amertume - Isabelle Mayereau_

J'ai rêvé de Remus Lupin, aux petites heures du matin sans doute, puisque je ne me suis couchée qu'à 3 heures, après un réveillon familial où j'ai réussi à ne pas penser une seule fois à Benedikt – j'avais passé le Noël dernier avec sa famille, et lui bien sûr, dans leur chalet en Autriche. A cette époque, nous n'avions pas encore le droit de partager officiellement le même lit, sa mère m'avait donc attribué une chambre d'ami (rideaux trop fleuris à mon goût), mais fort commodément située tout près de celle de son fils, et qui me permettait d'aller le rejoindre, lors que le silence ouaté des nuits de neige avait enfin gagné le chalet. Benedikt alors n'envisageait pas de passer une quelconque de ses nuits sans moi…

Mais, je ne me suis pas mise à ce journal pour écrire sur lui…mais pour fixer ce rêve qui est venu me déranger dans ma nuit de Noël.

Remus et moi dormions dans le même lit, et ce lit était immense, l'un près de l'autre, nous n'en occupions que la moitié. Nous dormions tournés l'un vers l'autre, et malgré mon sommeil je notais qu'il s'était rapproché de moi et avait remonté vers moi ses genoux, ils se trouvaient tout proches de mes seins. Je sentais cette proximité, la solidité des os contre la tendresse de la chair. Je sentais comme la tension de ses genoux si proches se transmettaient à mes seins. A un moment, il a agité sa main devant moi, les cinq doigts écartés, afin de me réveiller.

Et soudainement, je ne dormais plus, je ne rêvais plus, j'étais seule dans mon lit, frustrée de la suite de mon rêve. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me réveillât ?

Je me demande ce que fait Remus, ce jour de Noël, je sais qu'il est resté à Hogwarts, est-ce faite d'un autre endroit où aller, faute de famille et d'amis avec qui partager ces fêtes ?

Je suis en France jusqu'au 2 janvier, je dois donc attendre encore afin de retrouver la proximité énigmatique de ses jambes.

Alors, un soir qu'il sera assis dans le salon des professeurs, les épaules fermement plaqués sur le dossier du fauteuil (comme Ulysse attaché à son mât ?) je m'approcherai de lui, je m'agenouillerai devant lui et j'approcherai mes seins de ses genoux.

Je m'égare en d'extravagantes rêveries.

Benedikt serait-il en train de me quitter, tel du sang désormais inutile ?

**Journal de Remus, 28 décembre**

_(…)_

_Parce qu'encore un jour s'en va dans l'ombre_

_Et mes amours sont loin_

_(…)_

_Mon hôtel - Epures – William Sheller_

J'ai rêvé d'Isolfe, pas la nuit passée, mais il y a quelques jours, je voulais conserver ce songe dans mon intimité pendant encore un certain temps avant de le coucher sur le papier_, coucher sur le papier_ comme la formule sonne étrangement, le papier, à défaut d'un lit commun !

Et puis il m'a bien fallu ces jours pour m'accommoder de l'intense et suppliciante frustration avec laquelle je me suis réveillé, et qui m'a travaillé au corps si violemment les premières heures que j'en suis sorti épuisé.

J'étais tel un rocher creux, à l'intérieur infiltré, à l'extérieur battu sans relâche par les vagues inévitables d'un désir irréconcilié, je me suis senti vaciller, trembler, j'ai cru que j'allais me disloquer et m'effondrer sur moi-même, aspiré par la béance que le départ d'Isolfe a créé.

J'ai cessé de résister, ce n'était que de l'entêtement stupide, après tout, j'avais déjà joui dans mon sommeil, alors que mes doigts passaient sur ses seins rêvés. Pourquoi ne pas laisser le plaisir revenir vers moi et l'apprivoiser de mes mains ? Ces délices que nous ne partagerons pas, pourquoi me les interdire, même en solitaire (ahah), pourquoi additionner les souffrances ? A quoi rime ce comportement vertueux qui manque me rendre fou ? Qu'est-ce que je cherche à faire ? Garder ma vigueur pour une femme qui ne sera jamais la mienne ? Garder ma semence pour un ventre que je ne pourrais jamais féconder ? C'est de l'idéalisme imbécile, vertueux par stupidité! qui me dit que pendant ce temps Isolfe n'est pas en train … je n'ose continuer.

Donc ce fameux rêve. Ce rêve qui m'a laissé obscur et lumineux, concupiscent et vertueux, vide et avide,… tout et son contraire, le lecteur aura compris… ou la lectrice …. Isolfe te remettrai-je un jour ce journal ? ce geste, je pourrai l'oser, comme on pose une pierre angulaire, ou je m'y résoudrai, comme on tire une dernière cartouche. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je songe à cette solution ambiguë.

Je recule le moment de cette narration, je crains que les mots, noirs sur blancs, ne commettent un sacrilège, qu'ils soient trop physiques, trop durs et trop parfaits, pour ne pas endommager cette matière tenue qui ne se révèle que dans la nuit et l'inconscient.

Je marchais dans un couloir, dont le sol était en verre ; mais je ne pouvais rien apercevoir sous mes pieds, car tout était obscur en deçà du verre. Je me disais que ce choix était parfaitement stupide, et que j'allais en parler au constructeur – il semble donc que je le connaissais ?

Justement, je voyais quelqu'un devant moi, à une cinquantaine de mètre ; cette distance, je l'évaluais ainsi dans mon sommeil, tout en me demandant comment je pouvais en être si sûr et en remarquant que le couloir était interminable.

Marchant plus vite que mon prédécesseur, je le rattrapais ; en quelques secondes, j'étais à toucher son grand vêtement noir à haut col. Il s'arrêta alors si brusquement que je n'eus d'autre solution que de rentrer en collision avec lui. Le choc fut violent, mon torse vint frapper son dos, chair contre chair, deux surfaces aspirées l'une par l'autre, une destination enfin atteinte. Mon inconnu leva alors ses bras et plaça ses mains sur mon visage, de ses doigts il me caressa : front, paupières – comment ne pas fermer les yeux sous une si douce caresse, bouche – comment ne pas entrouvrir les lèvres sous une si voluptueuse pression, menton, cou. La promenade de ses mains se termina sur mes épaules. J'entendis alors la voix d'Isolfe, avec une surprise insensée, comment – et là c'est le Remus éveillé qui écrit- comment avais-je pu ne pas pressentir que ce serait elle, moi qui sait quand elle approche de moi avant même de l'avoir vue, que signifiait cet absurde aveuglement ?

J'en suis encore tellement furieux contre ce moi rêvant que je serais prêt à lui flanquer des gifles, lui qui eut la chance de tenir ma splendide dans ses bras ! Elle, par contre, n'avait aucun doute sur qui j'étais, ses doigts lui avaient confirmé ce qu'elle savait déjà. Elle me dit

" Remus, vous voilà enfin, il y a si longtemps que je vous attendais. Cela fait des mois que je marche dans ce couloir, vous savez, depuis que nous nous sommes vus devant la fenêtre. Vous avez cru que nous nous étions croisés, mais en fait non, depuis ce jour, je marche devant vous, Dieu que ce couloir est long. Savez-vous où il mène ? "

Je lui répondis que non. Elle me dit " Peu importe, puisque vous m'avez enfin retrouvée. " Ses mains étaient restées sur moi, les doigts fermement serrés, les extrémités enfoncées avec force dans mes muscles, le majeur entre mes clavicules et la tête des humérus. Puis, comme pour m'expliquer

" Je ne vous laisserai pas vous enfuir, je me suis arrêtée pour vous attendre, nous marcherons du même pas, au même rythme maintenant. " Puis " Je vais lâcher vos épaules, et au moment où je ferai cela, vous mettrez vos mains sur mes seins. "

Elle retira ses mains, d'un joli geste souple du haut du corps, elle se débarrassa de sa cape ; elle était nue jusqu'à la taille. Je fis comme elle me l'avait indiqué, je passai mes bras sous les siens, elle les referma sur les miens, les bloquant contre ses cotes, je sentais son cœur, j'ai retardé un peu le moment où mes mains se poseraient sur ses seins, elles y arrivèrent enfin, ce fut irremplaçable comme une terre promise.

Sous ma caresse, sa tête basculait en arrière, sa nuque s'appuyait au creux de mon épaule, elle respirait plus vite. Je murmurai "Ma splendide " dans le secret de son oreille. Elle me demanda " M'appelez-vous comme cela dans vos rêves aussi ?". Puis elle se retourna dans mes bras, souleva ma chemise, glissa ses mains sur mon torse, où j'avais les miennes, les siennes, je jouis, elle disparut.

Je me réveillai dans le vide sidéral de mon lit, mon sperme répandu comme de la poix refroidie.

Je me suis enfin risqué à quitter mon appartement, il est 7 heures du matin, vu le peu de personnes qui résident à Hogwarts en cette période de vacances, je devrais être tranquille. Peut-être Peeves qui me chantera des obscénités à tue-tête, et il n'est pas impossible que j'y trouve une sorte de délectation blasphématoire…

J'avais été trop optimiste, j'arrivai en bas du grand escalier, quand j'aperçus Albus arrivant en sens opposé. Trop tard pour fuir, nous nous rencontrâmes à mi-chemin, je lui souhaitais un rapide bonjour, et tentais de le contourner. Il fit un pas de côté et vint se placer devant moi.

" Remus, vous n'êtes pas bien " . Je me suis rétracté, indocile, susceptible, j'étais prêt à le bousculer pour m'enfuir. Je l'ai contourné pourtant et me suis éloigné à grands pas. Il m'a rattrapé, lui aussi sait marcher vite.

" Ne pensez-vous pas que je ne puis comprendre ce qui vous agite si intensément. Ne suis-je pas un homme moi aussi, oh certes un vieil homme maintenant, mais croyez-vous donc que vos épreuves sont si exceptionnelles que personne, à part vous, ne les auraient connues ? les mâchoires du désir refermées interminablement sur la chair, je ne vous connaissais pas suffisant, Remus "

Je me suis arrêté abruptement, me suis retourné, vers, non, contre lui,

" Sacrémerlin, Albus, ne peut-on donc jamais être tranquille, ici ! Il n'y a pourtant quasiment plus personne, et il faut quand même qu'il en reste pour s'occuper de vous.

– Et si c'est _une_ qui restait, qu'en diriez-vous ? "

Le ton pourrait être persifleur, mais non, il est exactement attentionné. Ma colère imbécile retombe tout d'un coup, je sens que s'il continue, je vais m'effondrer. Je murmure

" Je vous en prie, n'en rajoutez pas , je … tout ceci est déjà tellement dur, je ne pensais pas que cela serait si dur, sans … elle. Et c'est également impossible avec elle "

Je m'arrêtai, me mordis les lèvres, durement, afin de me faire mal. Quand la douleur devint trop forte, juste avant le sang, je repris

" Vous savez ce qui m'arrive, Albus, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas seulement un problème de désir qui se meurtrit lui-même dans le vide, c'est plus inextinguible que cela. Finalement c'est que je redoutais depuis longtemps, un redoublement de ma malédiction. Vous comprenez Albus, tout ce que les hommes espèrent : rencontrer la personne qui leur deviendra la plus chère au monde, en tomber amoureux, ne plus pouvoir vivre sans elle, pour moi cela a toujours été une perspective terrifiante, ne débouchant que sur souffrance et désespoir. Je suis interminablement éprouvé, Albus, je me transformerai toujours en monstre une fois par mois, cette imbécile et impassible régularité de la pleine lune, et sur cet arrière-fond terrifiant, voilà que je suis maudit une deuxième fois, … Oh Albus, non, laissez-moi partir, rien ne pourra jamais faire de moi un homme normal. "

Ma douleur était si radicale, elle m'irriguait si totalement, j'ai eu l'impression que je venais d'être mordu à nouveau, et de redécouvrir une fois encore l'horreur de cet acte qui m'enferme sur moi aussi sûrement que dans une prison. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir le frapper, ou aller fracasser le premier objet qui me tomberait sous la main afin que quelque chose de concret se passe, me détournant de moi. Je gardai pourtant, hélas, suffisamment de raison et de maîtrise de moi pour ne pas mettre ce projet à exécution.

Albus me regardait, soucieux, inquiet, compatissant, et pourtant il ne disait rien. Il se contentait de laisser flotter son regard sur moi, en attendant que je m'apaise tout seul. Je sentis qu'il était attentif au tempo de ma respiration. Quand il en fut enfin satisfait, il me fit signe de le suivre, et se dirigea vers la porte massive du grand hall. Il l'ouvrit, nous sortîmes, il me désigna le parc d'un grand geste de la main. Le ciel était d'une couleur unique, d'un gris mat aussi pesant que du plomb, à vrai dire, il faisait à peine jour. Il n'y avait pas de vent, l'air et le lac étaient lisses et figés comme un métal refroidi.

" Croyez-vous qu'il va neiger ? " Je le regardai d'un air à nouveau furieux, qu'avais-je à faire de ses considérations météorologiques ?

" Je pense que oui, et qu'avant ce soir, tout sera devenu blanc, dans le plus grand calme. Remus, je suis sûr que marcher à l'air libre vous fera le plus grand bien, il y a trop longtemps que vous êtes enfermé ici, vous allez sortir, et consacrer votre énergie à faire votre trace dans la neige, plus vous vous y enfoncerez, plus vous vous apaiserez "

Je ne résistai pas à la tentation de me montrer à nouveau sarcastique " Je vois, des méthodes de saint homme, le froid de la neige contre les chaleurs et les pensées troublantes, ou malsaines même, l'épuisant effort physique contre la nature, en place et lieu de mouvements … plus sensuels. M'ordonnerez-vous bientôt la cilice ? Ou dois-je progresser à genoux dans la neige ? "

Je lançai vers le ciel un grand rire amer .

" Remus, cessez de vous faire mal, cilice, dites-vous, je constate d'une part que vous avez une bonne connaissance des méthodes de mortification inventées par les Muggles, et d'autre part que vous vous n'avez aucunement besoin de tous ces accessoires, vos ressassements y suffisent largement. Et vous ne m'avez pas compris, ou du moins vous avez violenté ma pensée, je vous proposais un simple dérivatif, je m'en voudrais d'empiéter sur votre intimité et mon aide ne consiste pas à résoudre vos dilemmes à votre place, et là encore, ne vous froissez pas, je ne persifle pas, je ne vous rend pas vos piques, je comprends votre détresse, mais comprendre est facile, vous aider est plus difficile, même en restant dans le périmètre du possible "

Il observait attentivement ce qui venait de se poser sur sa main.

" Vous voyez, un flocon, il neige " . Nous levâmes tous deux les yeux vers le ciel, sur cette surface qui avait viré au blanc, les flocons arrivaient comme d'innombrables petites saletés. Dumbledore reprit "

je pense que d'ici une heure tout sera blanc, les étudiants vont être ravis. Qui sait, vous pourriez- même vous joindre à eux pour une bataille de boules de neige ! "

Il se mit à rire, enchanté de cette suggestion. Je ne répondis pas, je restai les yeux fixés sur le ciel, vers le sud. Je me demandai s'il neige aussi de l'autre côté de la Manche. Je sentis Dumbledore me toucher rapidement l'épaule et rentrer. Je m'appliquais à respirer lentement ; l'air était devenu soudain aigre et mordant. J'avais froid, je rentrai prendre un gros pull, mon vieux manteau, ma paire de gants.

Quand je ressortis, par une porte latérale, le sol avait blanchi, je redécouvris le plaisir subtil du crissement de la neige sous les pas. Quand je m'arrêtai, le silence était déjà total, la couche était suffisamment épaisse pour confisquer tous les sons… et tous les rêves.

Ma déambulation hasardeuse dura des heures, autour du lac, une ingression dans la forêt interdite, j'entr'aperçus Firenze, et je fis en sorte que nos chemins ne se croisent pas, puis j'en ressortis, car je voulais retrouver l'épaisseur intégrale de la couche de neige hors de l'abri des arbres, et la blancheur jusqu'à l'horizon.

Je marchais dans la campagne, au delà de Hogsmead.

Je m'enfonçais maintenant jusqu'aux genoux, et comme Dumbledore l'avait prédit, progresser requérait toute mon énergie physique, si bien que mon esprit était enfin aussi blanc que les champs autour de moi. A quinze heures , je fis demi-tour, j'atteignis Hogsmead au bout d'une bonne heure et demie, affamé et frigorifié. Je fis une halte à la taverne locale, où les conversations portaient essentiellement sur l'arrivée de la neige, et l'incroyable quantité tombée depuis le matin. Apparemment, le monde Muggle en était tout désorganisé.

Je me remis en route, après m'être restauré, séché, et réchauffé. Je dus me secouer, car la chaleur régnant dans la taverne, ainsi que la fatigue de ma longue marche, m'avaient plongé dans une torpeur indolente. Il faisait nuit maintenant, et il neigeait toujours. Je marchais, minuscule, à la frontière du noir et du blanc, je m'enfonçais dans le blanc et mes jambes me repoussaient vers le noir.

J'atteignis Hogwarts aux environs de 19 heures, s'il y avait eu des batailles de boules de neige, toutes traces en étaient déjà effacées.

Je regagnai ma chambre sans rencontrer personne, je pris une douche, ma nudité enlacée par le ruissellement de l'eau chaude, me replongea dans la frustration douloureuse de mon rêve, sur son abrupte conclusion, qui faisait disparaître Isolfe au moment où mon plaisir s'épanouissait.

Devais-je ressortir dans la nuit et la neige, afin de purger à nouveau ma tête de cet inassouvissement ?

Je n'avais plus faim, et surtout pas envie de prendre le risque de voir qui que ce soit, je me mis à mon bureau et repris mon journal.

**Journal d'Isolfe, 1 ier janvier, en France**

J'ai à nouveau rêvé de Remus, très tôt ce matin, je m'étais couchée aux alentours de quatre heures, je me suis endormie instantanément, comme si il fallait que le plus vite possible je rejoigne le rêve qui m'attendait. Mon premier rêve de l'année.

Cela fut très bref, un songe allant tout de suite à l'essentiel ? On dit que le vrai message est dans les éléments qui apparaissent au second plan, or là, il n'y avait qu'un unique niveau.

Remus assis habillé sur une plage de sable (Hauteville peut-être ?), regardant ailleurs, moi allongée, sur le dos, habillée également. Mon dos est douloureux, j'ai l'impression que des choses pointues s'immiscent entre chacune de mes vertèbres, m'obligeant à changer de position afin de le soulager. Je replie mes jambes, pieds à plat sur le sol, mes genoux remontent. Remus, les yeux toujours perdus, fait glisser une main vers ma jambe gauche, paume posée sur le drap, j'entends ma voix, absurdement larmoyante, j'en ai honte, encore, lui demander s'il a vu les triangles formés par nos bras et nos jambes, mais lui reste silencieux, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Je répète ma question, cette fois-ci je hurle. Il me regarde enfin, d'un air sévère et maussade, il m'ordonne de me taire, sa voix a beau n'être qu'un murmure – ses lèvres se sont à peine ouvertes, je l'entend très distinctement, je me rends compte alors que mon hurlement a dû être assourdissant.

Je reviens encore à la charge, j'ai l'impression d'avoir découvert une des lois de l'univers. Je lui explique, en même temps que ma main suit le tracé des triangles. Le premier est formé par le sable, le torse et le bras allongé de Remus, le deuxième par la plage, ma cuisse et ma jambe gauche, les sommets sont situés l'un au creux de son aisselle, l'autre à la pointe de mon genou. Il reste silencieux un long moment, je pense qu'il n'a toujours pas vu, je me mets à trembler de frustration, mon triangle vacille, je suis éperdue, je me dis que la marée montante va me noyer avant qu'il n'ait compris, Remus alors attire ma jambe vers lui, ma jambe contre ses côtes, mon genou dans son aisselle, son bras reposant de toute sa longueur sur ma cuisse, la paume de sa main sur l'os de ma hanche. Il me dit "Vous avez vu, il n'y a plus qu'un seul triangle maintenant". Les premières vagues arrivent sur nous, le rêve prend fin.

A mon réveil, je m'interroge sur la symbolique du triangle, je vais d'ailleurs vérifier dans un vieux bouquin qui appartient à la bibliothèque familiale depuis des lustres, et dont, petite fille, je m'étais toujours tenue soigneusement écartée, à cause de sa couverture noire, dont mon frère m'avait dit un jour qu'elle pourrait bien être une porte de l'enfer. " Les formes et leur symbole, un essai d'anagogie". Donc triangle perfection, unité, harmonie. Deux triangles qui se fondent en un seul.

…

Mais aussi des pointes vives, acérées comme des dents menaçantes.

Pourquoi a-je subitement écrit cela, était-ce cela qui me rentrait dans le dos ? des dents ?


	22. 3 janvier 26 janvier

Allez, aujourd'hui, un petit coup de disclaimer – merci à M'am Rowling pour me laisser jouer à l'apprenti sorcière avec ses créations, et … félicitations pour la naissance de Mackenzie, le troisième enfant - celui que je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire…

Vous m'avez offert de très jolies pistes de réflexion… j'ai essayé de les suivre. Je commence par le plus facile.

Fée Fléa)u

La position fœtale, je n'y avais pas pensé... ptr aurais-je dû finalement attribuer ce songe à Remus ? En tout cas, merci de la finesse de ta remarque - si on remonte le fil dans cette direction - la position fœtale … l'in-utero … la proximité avec les seins nourriciers ... et c'est Isolfe qui rêve ... donc de maternité ? enceinte de l'homme qui s'intéresse à elle (docteur Freud au secours ! ) ou plus symboliquement porteuse d'un nouvel amour ? Surtout que l'autre est en train de la quitter comme du sang inutile... ça, c'est un début de réponse pour Fenice, d'autant plus que la version d'origine était du sang utérin … bien la peine de m'être censurée pour l'écrire quand même !

Fenice qui aimerait en savoir plus Remus, les amis d'Isolfe et Léna se demandant s'il existe du texte non dévoilé dans les deux journaux… Remus a entrepris un journal dans l'unique but de recenser tout ce qui a trait à son sentiment amoureux "lui donner une existence, fût-elle de papier " – là je dois dire que ma préoccupation rejoint la sienne, sauf que pour moi l'alternative fiction / réalité est inopérante….! Donc je peux répondre sans risque que son journal ne contient rien d'autre. Et ce n'est pas non plus le lieu où il va beaucoup parler de lui… en dehors de sa relation avec Isolfe, le présent (la présence ? ) de sa vie. Enfin, il fait quand même des allusions à son passé, (le jolie Nadiejda…) il y a en aura d'autres, une fois ce sera même via Isolfe. Mais ce n'est pas là sa préoccupation de diariste il se révélera sans doute plus quand il ne tiendra plus son journal. Bon, j'ai l'impression que je réponds à côté de la plaque… n'hésitez pas à revenir à la charge !

Quant à Isolfe, non, elle n'écrit rien d'autre à côté – elle va à l'essentiel…

Sans doute pour cela aussi qu'il n'y a pas d'infos sur sa French connection ! Ou quand elle en fera mention, ce sera toujours en relation avec ce monsieur dont elle rêve si abondamment…

Astorius – le porno non effectivement … merci d'avoir corrigé de toi-même !

Alors si Remus lançait une offensive directeévidemment que cela marcherait ! Simplement, cela donnerait la priorité au charnel, et ce n'est pas ce qu'ils cherchent…

Sirius maintenant, je peux te répondre oui, mais ne t'attends pas à le voir débouler ventre à terre, on ne fera que parler de lui… Et je me suis rendue à ta suggestion … as-tu lu ma revue ?

Bon, j'attaque le plus difficile - vous avez fait plusieurs remarques sur AD Léna -horripilant avec ses non-réponses, mais fidèle au paradigme rowlingien, Fée Fléa)u - intrusif et Fenice qui le trouve un peu à la hauteur pour une fois… Que dire d'un tant soit peu pertinent après tout cela ? Si AD se montre intrusif, c'est qu'Isolfe le veut bien... après tout c'est elle qui vient à lui, lui racontant un rêve et des angoisses... Elle agit à la fois de façon rationnelle - Dumbledore est effectivement pour elle la meilleure source d'info sur Lupin à Hogwarts et irrationnelle - se mettant en colère lorsqu'il lui confirme ce que pourtant elle est venue s'entendre dire.

L'interception de Remus par Dumbledore, pour moi c'est plutôt positif, la volonté d'aider son professeur, et par un conseil on ne peut plus banal " va donc prendre l'air " mais là aussi il n'a pas besoin de pousser Remus très loin dans ses retranchements pour obtenir ses confidences. Finalement les deux s'emportent parce qu'ils sont des écorchés vifs (Remus évidemment bien plus qu'Isolfe) et qu'ils sont doués pour les " sur-réactions ".

De façon plus générale, j'aime bien AD, mais je pense que ni Isolfe, ni Remus ne l'idéalisent.. le truc du plus grand magicien du monde, pas pour eux… Il y a bien un moment où l'on se rend compte que personne ne peut répondre à toutes les interrogations et tous les doutes…

Et pour finir, si Dumbledore avait une bonne raison de s'intéresser à ces deux-là ?

La marche, oui, en lisant Fenice, j'ai été heureuse de constater qu'elle avait trouvé la même adéquation. Je le ferai courir aussi – dans la neige.

Enfin merci à Harana et Alixe pour leurs compliments et bonne lecture !

**Journal de Remus, 3 janvier**

Hogwarts s'est rempli de ses étudiants et de ses professeurs, la journée s'est passée en échange de vœux. Je n'ai pas pu voir Isolfe seule avant 13 heures, nous avons quitté la grande salle ensemble, nous nous sommes retrouvés tous deux dans un couloir menant vers nos salles de cours.

Nous avons sacrifié au riteévidemment nous n'avons pas franchi la barrière de la stricte politesse, nous ne sommes rien dit de _vrai. _Et pour cause, puisque je lui dissimule les deux seules vérités qui m'incombent et qui sont les miennes, ma nature monstrueuse et mon amour pour elle.

J'ai eu envie de la reprendre par les épaules - une si douce ébauche d'étreinte - et de lui crier – pour elle mes hurlements de loup se feraient doux " Ne vois-tu donc pas que je t'aime et que je n'en ai pas le droit " parce que ce sentiment là est forcément criminel ? Mais que ferait-elle devant une telle déclaration ? se dégagerait-elle violemment, d'abord une épaule, puis l'autre très vite, afin de supprimer rapidement le contact de mes mains, efficace comme à son habitude et de réinstaller entre nous une distance vitale, vitale puisque près de moi elle se sentirait alors en danger ? Comme la dernière fois ?

Quelle sinistre coutume, recevoir les _meilleurs_ vœux d'inconnus qui ne savent rien de vous ! qui peut savoirà part moi, ce qu'il y a de meilleur à me souhaiter ! Que je ne sois jamais tombé amoureux de toi ma splendide, parce que j'en souffre trop.

J'avais pensé qu'après ces quinze jours durant lesquels elle m'a privée de sa présence, nous nous retrouverions autrement.

Mais comme je suis injuste, elle s'est montrée aussi amicale que possible, personne n'a jamais sacrifié à cette coutume à mon bénéfice avec une sympathie si profonde et inspirée, une voix chaleureuse, pleine d'une affection un peu rauque. De mon côté, je lui ai répondu bêtement, mécaniquement, un imbécile contrepoint à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Elle a paru un peu surprise, elle aurait pu me laisser là, elle a un peu hésité, s'est rapprochée de moi, en s'excusant,

" Pas très britannique ce que je vais faire", elle a posé les mains sur mes épaules, a levé on visage vers moi, répondant à cette sollication j'ai baissé le mien elle m'a embrassé, deux baisers sur chaque joue, avant le dernier, ma joue s'est dérobée et c'est le coin de mes lèvres, oh juste le coin, qui s'est retrouvé en contact avec sa bouche. Sa bouche qui a souri alors, entraînant la mienne dans ce délicieux élargissement. Elle s'est séparée de moi en riant.

"Pas très britannique, mais très agréablement, très amicalement latin ".

Tout mon imbécile ressentiment se pulvérise dans ce toucher, je ne sais même pas si j'ai encore envie de rester avec elle ou de me retrouver seul afin de pouvoir porter mes doigts sur mes joues mes lèvres ma peau, pour multiplier l'impact de sa bouche. Finalement je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte de sa salle, je continue mon chemin, tant pis si j'arrive en retard, j'ai décidé d'aller jusqu'à la fenêtre du 16 septembre, afin de me réfugier dans son encoignure et d'y amener mon nouveau souvenir d'aujourd'hui.

**Journal d'Isolfe, 4 janvier**

Ça y est, j'ai distribué mes bons vœux à tous ceux auxquels je les devais. Le plus curieux tout de même, le face à face avec Nhedaless Nick (à vérifier) Que peut-on souhaiter à un fantôme à cheval entre la vie et la mort ? une bonne santé ? ou de continuer à supporter son statut de zombie, ou alors de voir défiler à Hogwarts d'innombrables cohortes d'étudiants farceurs et charmeurs pour mettre de l'ambiance ?

J'ai même réussi à coincer Filch et à prendre un air inspiré et lègèrement féroce pour souhaiter qu'une discipline sans faille règne dans les rangs à partir de maintenant. Je pense que j'ai bien réussi mon coup, car j'ai eu du mal à me débarasser de lui, j'ai peur qu'il voit dorénavant en moi une précieuse alliée, ou formulé autrement, un diligent service de renseignements prêt à lui signaler la moindre amorce de dévoiement estudiantin. Peutêtre me conviera-t-il un jour à une de ces fameuses rondes de nuit dans les couloirsà la recherche des contrevenants au règlement intérieur ?

Et puis Snape ! Là , c'est lui qui m'a coincée et qui m'a souhaité une bonne année, mais comme s'il redéclenchait les hostilités entre nous, après la trêve de fin d'année (15 jours sans le voir, une bénédiction, trop vite écourtée). Sa voix était débordante de sous-entendus, je les voyais s'avancer vers moi tels une masse compacte de dégoûtants petits crapauds visqueux.

Il m'a questionné sur mes vacances, ma famille, mes amis. Je lui ai répondu abruptement que je les avais à peine vus, 3 jours au total, et que j'avais passé mon temps à bosser à Paris, notamment sur le fameux cours où je vais remplacer Binns. Je m'étais rendue à la Grande Bibliothèque Magique, où j'avais arrangé un rendez-vous avec François Belette, mon ancien professeur d'histoire magique. Il ne s'est pas découragé, a continué avec ses questions déplacées, j'ai cru qu'il allait me demander si j'habitais chez mes parents ! …et je me suis alors rendu compte que c'était peutêtre ce qu'il cherchait à savoir, enfin, si j'étais _affectivement_ _disponible_ ou pas…

Eh bien, mon cher Severus, sache que je n'en sais rien moi-même. Et va au diable, toi et ta marque de mange-mort.

**Journal d'Isolfe, 6 janvier**

L'occasion que je cherchais depuis mon retour s'est enfin présentée ce soir, je me suis trouvée seule avec Remus Lupin, dans le salon des professeurs. L'heure était tardive, 22 heures, je suis entrée dans la pièce et il s'y trouvait, en train de lire le Daily Prophet, déjà tout chiffonné après être passé de mains en mains.

Disons pour être honnête, que l'occasion ne s'est pas _présentée_, mais que je l'ai, astucieusement, provoquée. J'ai entendu Remus sortir de chez lui, vers 21 heures, je l'ai suivi, le plus banalement du monde, sans songer à me cacher (j'imagine qu'il doit être difficile de flouer un spécialiste de DCFM, et que même une cape d'invisibilité ne doit pas assurer une parfaite couverture), je marchais derrière lui, silencieusement, me tenant à la juste distance pour le dissuader de se retourner ou de m'attendre.

J' ai vu où il se rendait, j'ai dépassé la porte du salon, j'ai poursuivi jusqu'au Grand Hall où j'ai rencontré Albus. Nous avons bavardé quelques minutes, j'ai pris des nouvelles de Fawkes (j'adorerais assister à la résurrection d'un phoenix), nous nous sommes séparés et il a eu l'air surpris de me voir sortir sans manteau. Je me suis retrouvée, frissonnante, sous un ciel blanc d'étoiles. Une merveille de froideur nitescente. La neige en paraissait sombre et tiède. Je suis restée cinq minutes, ne faisant que regarder.

Et puis la pensée de la tâche à accomplir m'a fait rentrer, par une des portes latérales. J'ai abandonné les astres fabuleux (ces astres, ces millions d'astres) pour aller retrouver mon collègue !

Je suis allée chercher chez moi le paquet que je lui destinais, en me demandant pour la centième fois si mon idée était bonne, ou blessante ou je n'allais pas me ridiculer à jamais à ses yeux, même si j'ai l'intuition qu'il possède en lui d'infinis espaces d'indulgence, et pour moi seule.

Je prends une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans le salon.

Je lance " Hello, Remus ", ce qui le fait tressaillir, alors que je me suis appliquée à ne charger ma voix que d'une cordialité un peu froide. Les rideaux sont tirés bien sûr, j'ouvre ceux d'une des fenêtres, le ciel fastueux réapparaît.

Mais je pars m'installer dans un fauteuil, et ce n'est que lorsque j'y suis bien assise, protégée par le dossier et les accoudoirs, que je conseille à Remus d'aller admirer le ciel nocturne. Il a soudainement l'air exécédé, se lève quand même, mais visiblement à contre-cœur, il traîne les pieds jusqu'à la croisée, y reste cinq secondes, et je ne suis pas certaine qu'il n'ait pas fermé les yeux, tel un enfant têtu, rabat le rideau, qui, manié avec trop de brusquerie, renâcle sur sa barre, avant de filer doux sous la main qui s'impatiente.

Je me recroqueville dans mon siège, je pourrai presque manger mon paquet de honte. Me serais-je trompée tout à l'heure et aurais-je déjà atteint les limites de son indulgence ? Comment un ciel si beau peut-il irriter quelqu'un à ce point ? ou l'effrayer ?

Il se jete dans un fauteuil, pas celui qu'il occupait quand j'ai pénétré dans la pièce, mais un de ceux qui sont disposés en face du mien. Il passe ses mains sur son visageà plusieurs reprises, je suis fascinée par leur mouvementà la fois précautionneux et brutal, comme s'il voulait se punir et se rassurer en un seul et même geste. Puis il les repose sur les accoudoirs, en regarde le sol d'un air lugubre.

" Excusez-moi, vous allez penser que je suis fou "

- Non, de quel droit penserai-je cela ? Sur quoi me baserais-je pour porter un jugement aussi dur, définitif sur vous ? Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Remus, je ne vous connais pas. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas "

Il a l'air véritablement mal, viscéralement. Pourtant je n'ai fait que constater, je ne lui ai rien reproché, je ne l'ai pas accusé de se taire. Pour essayer de mettre fin à cette situation, aussi pénible que ridicule, après tout ne suis-je pas venue lui offrir un – tardif – présent de Noël ? je me lève, m'approche de lui et lui tend le paquet, sobrement emballé de bleu foncé, que j'avais dissimulé dans mon dos.

" Tenez, j'ai un peu tardé à vous le remettre… mais bon, de toute façon c'est en retard, j'aurais finalement dû vous l'offrir en décembre, avant de partir. "

Il regarde le paquet, je crois qu'il n'a pas compris de quoi il s'agissait !

" Remus, comme je vous le disais c'est trop tard pour vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël, prenez donc. Ho, Remus, c'est pour vousça ne brûle pas, et ça ne va pas vous exploser dans les mains "

Je pourrais être irritée, ou vexée par ce manque de réaction, je ne suis qu'attendrie. Oh plus que cela, Isolfe, tu étais émue aux larmes, souviens-t-en, toi qui vient de cesser d'écrire pour revivre ce moment là.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Son absolu manque d'anticipation, cette espèce de rétractation devant mon présent, son étonnement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il reçu de cadeau ?

J'ai été obligée de le pousser jusqu'à l'une de ses mains, et même de la tapoter avec ce fameux paquet. Il s'en est enfin saisi, le tournant et le retournant, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet en soi, un peu mystérieux, un rectangle de matière lourde et bleue. J'avais l'impression de parler à un innocent.

" Remus, c'est un cadeau, c'est emballé dans du papier, et si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il contient, il faut déchirer le papier. Si vous voulez, je peux vous indiquer un sort qui s'en chargera…

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je vais le faire moi-même. Bien sûr, un cadeau."

Il déchire précautionneusement le papier et pendant ce temps interminable, j'ai dix mille fois le temps de me répéter que je n'aurais pas dû et qu'il risque de voir dans ce que j'ai choisi une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Enfin, les deux livres apparaissent, je vois ses yeux bouger sous leurs globes, alors qu'il lit le nom de l'auteur - Maurice Leblanc et les deux titres _Arsène Lupin in 813_ et _The hollow needle_.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, je me lance dans un flot d'explications.

" J'espère que … hm vous n'allez pas voir dans ce choix une blague douteuse, mais bon, disons que je n'ai pas pu résister, dès que j'ai su votre nom, et bien j'ai pensé qu'un jour il fallait que vous lisiez les aventures de votre homonyme, vous savez je l'adore, je les ai relus bien souvent….Excusez-moi, je suis un peu chiante, il faut toujours que je fasse du prosélytisme avec les livres que j'aime, enfin pas avec tout le monde."

Je m'arrête, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu cette dernière précision, il regarde enfin dans ma direction, pas mon visage, mon ventre. Puis ses yeux remontent vers les miens, se coulant au passage sur mes seins, il sourit, emprunté, mais touché, cela je le sais – je le vois déglutir.

" Merci infiniment Isolfe, mais… je vais passer pour un rustre, je … je n'ai rien à vous donner.

– Ah, laissez tomberça n'a vraiment aucune importance, et puis vous ne pourriez pas me rendre la pareille, il n'y a pas de héros de roman, ou même de pseudo-roman, qui s'appelle Dazurs ! Ok je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je .. je rentre. Bonsoirà demain, Remus. "

Je frôle son épaule du bout de mes doigts au passage et quitte la pièce. Je me hâte dans le corridor, je ressors à l'extérieur, j'ai encore envie de ciel étoilé.

Flûte, il aurait pu m'embrasser… amicalement ! L'autre Lupin n'y aurait pas failli, je serais déjà contre lui à l'heure qu'il est….

J'étends mes bras, dans la lumière qui vient du ciel mes mains sont pâles et nacrées comme celles d'un doux fantôme, indécis de lui-même.

**Journal de Remus, 6 janvier**

Je suis à mon bureau, j'écris, les deux livres qu'Isolfe vient de m'offrir sont installés devant moi. Curieux, cet homme en grande tenue de soirée, cape noire et haut de forme sur leurs couvertures, et qui porte le même nom que moi. Nous avons l'air si différent, j'ai lu les quatrièmes de couverture, lui habile, brillant, séducteur, moi emprunté, terne, sans femme. Isolfe me propose-t-elle un modèle ?

Non, sans doute que non. Son sens de l'humour n'a pas résisté à la coïncidence sur le nom, c'est tout. Donc, je vais partager cette lecture avec elle, c'est tout.

Quand elle me l' a remis, le paquet avait conservé la tièdeur de son dos dans lequel elle l'avait dissimulé – ou plus bas, la tièdeur de ses reins. C'est pour cela que je ne me résolvais pas à l'ouvrir, et qu'elle a dû me prendre pour un demeuré.

Quelle douleur de lui refuser le spectacle qu'elle me proposait. Ce ciel prodigieux, débordant d'étoiles, bien sûr je l'avais vu, en entrant dans la pièce, comment aurais-pu ne pas le voir, parce que toute la lumière du ciel se déversait sur le plancher. J'avais l'impression de marcher dans la Voie Lactée.

Mais Isolfe, les étoiles, toutes les planètes me sont odieuses, ces trop proches parentes de la lune – ces tortionnaires cruelles qui cherchent à t'attirer à toi afin que tu te perdes dans leur vide glacial. J'ai donc tiré, rageusement, les rideaux. Pas d'astres entre nous, ma donatrice, ma splendide.

**Journal de Remus, 15 janvier**

Une phrase qui m'est venue sans effort, en français, calquée sur un poème, mais lequel Verlaine, Rimbaud ? devrais-je demander à Isolfe ? Après tout il semble que nous nous dirigions doucement vers la douce et plaisante habitude de partager nos lectures…

_Comme mon amour est lent et comme mon désir est violen_

_t_

**Journal d'Isolfe, 15 janvier**

Après déjeuner, je repasse par la salle des professeurs, je dispose d'une demi-heure pour continuer à corriger des copies ou plutôt des dossiers, de septième année, (business plan sur 10 ans pour une société immobilière commercialisant des maisons de vacances, je leur ai laissé le libre choix de l'implantation, une des tâches étant de bien cerner la clientèle potentielle ; j'ai déjà eu le droit à des choses étranges : des bungalows sur les pentes de l'Everest ou au milieu du Sahara…- l'imagination des étudiants est sans limite et tant mieux pour eux).

Je prends le gros paquet dans mon casier, un petit parchemin est posé sur le dessus, soigneusement plié en quatre. Je l'ouvre, mes yeux vont tout de suite à la signature" Remus " , (pourquoi ce léger coup au cœur ?)Un avis de recherche :

" Isolfe, pourriez-vous m'aider à retrouver le poème dont un vers contient les mots : comme … est lent (e), répétés deux fois. Je suis désolé d'avoir si peu d'indices à vous fournir, et pardonnez-moi pour vous mettre à l'épreuve "

_Comme la vie est lente, et comme l'espérance est violente_

Une des quelques poésies que je connais encore presque par cœur. A quel moment de sa vie l'a-t-il rencontré ?

Comment dois-je répondre, par un autre mot, lui indiquer l'auteur, le titreécrire tout le poème, ou … aller lui réciter, les yeux dans les yeux, rougissant et pâlissant tour à tour

_et nos amours, faut-il qu'il m'en souvienne_

je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire mal à ce point. Je suis perplexe, et tout d'un coup attentive au message du poème _la joie venait toujours après la peine_ , l'après Benedikt, espoir blotti au plus profond de moi, comme un avenir dont j'aurais à nouveau soif.

Je me saisis d'un morceau de parchemin, sur lequel je griffonne " Le Pont Mirabeau – Apollinaire "

j'ajoute mes initiales IAD, un PS " je possède un recueil où se trouve le poème, je vous le prête si vous le souhaitez " ; je replie mon parchemin exactement comme était le sien, le dépose dans son casier. La balle est dans son camp.

**Journal d'Isolfe, 17 janvier**

Remus est venu me demander mon exemplaire d'Alcools. (Je ne pouvais décemment pas m'installer ici pour 9 mois (!) sans quelques nourritures poétiques). Je lui ai fourré dans les mains et précisé qu'il pouvait le garder aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait, tant qu'il ne lui cassait pas la tranche – j'ai horreur de ça.

**Journal d'Isolfe, 25 janvier**

Depuis que Remus m'a demandé ce que je pensais de lui, et que je lui ai exposé ma "théorie" des deux hommes coexistant de chaque côté de cette fameuse zone d'ombre, les rapports entre lui et moi se sont subtilement modifiés, ou plutôt lui a modifié son comportement par rapport à moi ; de même que maintenant il revendique notre amitié aux yeux de ceux qui nous entourent – donc de tout Hogwarts.

C'est comme si le fait d'avoir identifié en lui cet élément de dangeureux mystère, me protégeait, en m'obligeant à me tenir sur mes gardes et paradoxalement m'autorisait à appronfondir ma relation avec celui qui j'ai décrit comme "l'homme public". Depuis ce moment, donc, nous affichons notre amitié. Qu'Hogwarts en tire d'autres conclusions est un autre problème, que nous laissons en suspens entre nous, quoique je ne sois pas absolument sûre que Remus n'en tire pas une certaine satisfaction . Un autre que lui, y mettrait également de la vanité, mais lui non, c'est un défaut auquel il n'a jamais dû s'adonner de toute sa vie.

En revanche, comment ne pas voir que les moments que nous passons ensemble sont, pour luià la fois bienheureux et douloureux, que je lui fais et du bien, et du mal, comme si je le reconstituais et le déchirais en même temps.

Mais qu'y a-t-il donc en lui qu'il met un soin jaloux à me dissimuler ? Cette chose qu'il me cache et qui pourtant est érigée comme une barrière entre … ai-je vraiment envie d'écrire _entre nous_ ?

**Journal de Remus, 26 janvier**

Il y a quelques temps j'écrivais combien j'étais content qu'Isolfe contienne notre relation dans l'espace strictement amical qu'elle lui a assigné. Mais il y a des jours où elle joue trop bien son rôle de gardien, des jours où j'aimerais la prendre par les épaules et lui dire ou, peutêtre même faudrait-il que je crie afin qu'elle m'entende

" Cesse de ne voir en moi qu'un ami assexué, comprends que je suis un homme, avec un sexe, et que lui et moi nous ne pensons qu'à toi, depuis ce soir de septembre où tu as surgi et où je t'ai enfin vue, alors que nous avions déjà passé 16 jours à nous cotoyer, et où j'ai commencé à t'aimer. J'enfermerai mon loup au plus profond de moi, je ferai en sorte qu'il se tienne tranquille - Je sentirais la rondeur de ses épaules sous mes mains, je pourrais même faire glisser mes deux pouces le long de ses deux clavicules jusqu'à l'endroit où elles se rejoignent, de là descendre, deux pouces réunis, jusqu'à la peau entre ses seins et encore mes mains sur eux."

Je pourrais aussi la tirer contre moi, toute sa hauteur contre la mienne, lui faire sentir la présence dure de mon sexe, son impatiente dureté.

**PS** je n'ai pas pu résister à l'homonymie Remus Lupin Arsène Lupin, ce qui est aussi un moyen de faire de la promotion pour la littérature haute-normande : Flaubert, Maupassant (surtout) et Leblanc !

Les passages où Remus s'adresse/s'adressera à lui-même en s'appelant Lupin sur d'un ton ironico- sarcastique, eh bien c'est de l'Arsène tout craché. Mais je crois que la différence s'arrête là.

Le roman de Leblanc que je préfére ? Les dents du …tigre !


	23. 31 janvier 1 ier février

Hello everyreader

Fée Fléa(u

Les derniers chapitres plus courts ? sans doute qu'il y avait moins de choses à dire… l'écriture de mon tandem n'est pas raisonnée, elle ne vise pas à l'exhaustivité (ce serait chiant et exténuant à écrire …) elle est plutôt impulsive, désordonnée, obsessive, pas normative (vous m'en écrirez cinquante lignes chaque jour …) – elle est faite pour les dévoiler et aussi, peut-être (?) leur faire prendre des risques.

JXC n'est pas un truc si construit qu'il ne laisse aucune part au hasard, ou plutôt à l'improvisation, certes, il s'achemine vers une fin inéluctable, mais il y a quelques passages "dérogatoires", et ceux-là, ils pourraient y figurer ou pas, on y perdrait sans doute un peu en connaissance de la psychologie des protagonistes, mais pas plus.

Lupin, Arsène, sur une piste vers Lupin, le loup ? En fait, chez Leblanc, le nom est associé à la fleur, dernier chapitre des dents du tigre, justement " Le clos des lupins".

_Et dans mon potager foisonne le lupin_

Fausse piste alors ! (mais ça m'arrange, effectivement).

Les absences lors de la pleine lune – la réponse est oui, on en reparle dans le passage du jour et encore dans quelques temps – c'est capital.

Alixe – quoique tu penses de tes revues, moi j'aime bien le mot de ballet que tu me proposes dans la dernière, j'y suis très sensible, je trouve qu'un pas de deux entre un danseur et une danseuse est sans doute façon la plus jolie (et la plus sensuelle aussi) de décrire une relation amoureuse.

Fénice - presque rationnels… sont-ils vraiment si irrationnels que cela dans les autres moments ? je les trouve plutôt cohérents avec leurs angoisses, suivant scrupuleusement leur ligne névrotique, parfois au dessus (on respire), parfois au dessous (on expire).

Bonne lecture !

**Journal de Remus, 31 janvier**

Cette après-midi, je me suis fait convoquer dans le bureau de Severus Snape, comme un vulgaire étudiant pris en faute. Il m'attendait à la sortie de mon cours, et m'a prié de le suivre dans son antre. C'est la pièce qu'occupait autrefois notre professeur de potions, Edgar Usher, elle est restée fidèle au souvenir que j'en garde : érudite avec ses rangées de livres, de flacons et de boîtes, austère, mais Snape a su y ajouter une bonne dose de sinistre, une salle de tribunal ne sachant rendre que des verdicts de culpabilité !

Il s'assoit à son bureau, au bout de quelques secondes je fais de même dans le siège qu'il ne m'indique pas , je ne suis plus étudiant que diable, mais son collègue, son égal. L'atmosphère délétère qui règne dans cette pièce pénètre dans mes muscles et se transforme en tension douloureuse.

Il attaque soudain.

" A quoi jouez vous avec le professeur Dazurs ? Je vous ai déjà averti, mais vous n'en avez pas tenu compte, ou serait-ce que vous n'auriez pas compris ? Je vais donc être plus clair - je comprends que vous soyez tombé amoureux d'elle, c'est une femme, intelligente sensible, séduisante, c'est votre droit le plus strict. Oui, je comprends même qu'elle vous fasse bander " – la vulgarité inutile du terme me blesse, et bien sûr c'est ce qu'il cherchait. " Mais gardez vos sentiments pour vous, après tout vous vous êtes un homme de l'ombre, cela ne devrait être qu'un jeu d'enfant pour vous.

Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire (oh oui, oh comme je comprends, je sais ce que tu vas dire avant même que tu ouvres ta sale gueule, ces choses que je me suis dites tant de fois), vous n'avez pas le droit d'essayer de vous en faire aimer. Vous seriez obligé de lui mentir, déjà vous vous présentez à elle sous un jour trompeur ! "

Il se met à marteler chaque mot, impitoyablement.

" Vous savez le risque que vous lui feriez courir, le risque de la mordre, le risque de lui être fatal, comme le jour où vous avez failli me tuer ?

A ce propos, vous saviez que les loups-garous ne peuvent pas se "reproduire" (sa voix a mis le mot entre guillemets, le terme technique réservé aux animaux). Ce serait dommage qu'une jeune femme comme elle ne s'épanouisse pas dans la maternité "

Maintenant, la voix a pris une intonation lente et caressante sur ces deux mots : é-pa-nouis-se ma-ter-ni-té ; quelle compréhension il a de moi, pour avoir si vite trouvé le point douloureux où ma souffrance se cristallise dans le vide.

" Oui, ce serait tellement dommage qu'elle ne puisse transmettre ses talents à une descendance. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle s'est fait vilainement plaquer par un petit crétin qu'elle doit désespérer de ne jamais trouver un mari convenable, oui, convenable et digne d'elle."

Il détache les syllabes et me les jette à la face les unes après les autres.

Je me suis souvent demandé si mes instincts de loup, donc de tueur, pourraient un jour , dans une situation hors normes, cannibaliser mon moi humain et m'en faire perdre le contrôle.

La réponse que j'ai reçue aujourd'hui est finalement encore plus terrifiante : c'est en toute conscience que j'ai mobilisé cette noire énergie, pas d'instincts déchaînés, mais une froide volonté.

Je me lève, contourne le bureau, Snape me regarde, ses yeux sont attentifs, concentrés sur moi, mais sans plus. Il prend conscience de son erreur d'appréciation quand mes mains sont déjà serrées autour de son cou . C'est la deuxième fois qu'il me jette à la figure, mon impuissance et ma dangerosité, qu'il s'introduit dans ma vie privée.

" Si c'est la seule méthode pour vous faire taire, je suis prêt à vous étrangler , je sais que ma vie est un désastre, je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour retourner le couteau dans cette plaie qui n'appartient qu'à moi ; vous voyez, je sais que je n'ai même pas la possibilité de la partager. "

Jusqu'où suis-je prêt à aller ? Snape ne fait aucune tentative pour se débarrasser de l'emprise de mes mains, pourtant la pression sur les cartilages est forte, et gêne sa respiration ; son inaction me met-elle au défi d'aller plus loin ? Si c'est le cas, alors il continue à me manipuler, depuis le début il est le maître du jeu, et le fait que je sois en train de le menacer n'est qu'un piège, dans lequel je viens de tomber : un argument de plus pour expliquer à Dumbledore qu'il a agit comme un insensé en me recrutant et que je dois quitter les lieux au plus vite. Ainsi pourra-t-il disposer du poste devenu vacant.

Une autre idée s'insinue dans mon esprit : serait-il également amoureux d'Isolfe ? Pourquoi pas, elle est une jeune femme séduisante et disponible, du sang neuf à Hogwarts, tout à fait susceptible de fouetter les instincts d'un pisse-froid comme lui et de le faire sortir de son donjon. Si oui, je serai un double rival pour lui.

C'est maintenant mon esprit qui se révolte à cette nouvelle pensée, et cette révolte passe dans mes mains, que je serre encore plus fort – d'autant que j'ai l'impression que Snape est en train de lire dans mes yeux écarquillés – mais si ce sont mes instincts de loup qui m'ont mis en branle, alors c'est contre eux que je dois lutter, contre mon ennemi inhumain, tapi dans ma part d'ombre, pas contre l'homme en face de moi – je ne dois pas me tromper de combat.

Je relâche mon emprise, un éclair de triomphe dans les yeux de Snape qui voit dans mes mains relâchées une défaite, et moi une victoire. Je donne l'impression de perdre, moi je sais contre qui j'ai gagné.! Il reprend calmement sa respiration, j'admire sa totale maîtrise – à aucun moment il n'a laissé voir sa peur.

Je m'éloigne de lui, mes mains sont légères au bout de mes bras. Soudain, je l'interpelle, poussé par la nécessité de clarifier la situation entre nous.

" Ecoutez, Snape, je viens d'agir comme un imbécile, mais c'est ce que vous cherchiez, non ? Depuis mon retour à Hogwarts, j'ai une fois de plus réfléchi à ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, et je ne veux plus me charger de la responsabilité que vous essayez de faire peser sur moi, vous savez que c'est le loup qui faillit vous tuer, pas moi. "

Sa réponse arrive, rapide, triomphante, exultante.

" Non, vous , l'homme, le professeur Lupin, c'est aujourd'hui qui vous avez tenté de m'assassiner ! "

Evidemment, il va essayer de tirer partie de la situation ; dois-je renoncer à essayer de le convaincre, partir, disparaître ? Il a obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait, que je sois homme ou loup, je suis dangereux, nocif, je dois donc être éradiqué. Je reprends malgré tout.

" Ne vous trompez sur les raisons qui m'ont conduit à ne pas aller jusqu'au bout… Vous savez bien que je ne serais pas allé jusqu'à l'irréparable, et puis si je vous avais vraiment menacé, vous l'auriez senti, vous vous seriez défendu, vous avez vécu bien des épisodes qui ont dû vous apprendre comment réagir face au danger. Et … ne croyez pas que je sois votre ennemi " .

A ces derniers mots, je le vois tressaillir, est-ce de dégoût ou de surprise ? Je décide de m'en aller, je m'apprête à franchir la porte, d'un bond il me bloque le passage, sa voix est basse et furieuse.

" Dumbledore la protège de vous, il s'est arrangé pour qu'elle s'absente toujours au moment de la pleine lune, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Dumbledore étant Dumbledore, il a sans doute ses raisons. "

Il me serre le bras aussi violemment que j'ai dû le serrer à la gorge tout à l'heure.

" Donc ne vous mettez pas en travers, ne l'exposez pas, ne la mettez pas en danger. "

Pendant encore quelques secondes mon bras reste emprisonné , puis il me laisse partir. Sur les derniers mots, sa voix semblait contenir une trace de prière, mais comment serait-ce possible de sa part ?

Je respire à grands traits, je regagne ma chambre, consigne soigneusement dans mon journal ce qui vient de se passer entre lui et moi, je m'astreins à une stricte neutralité ; j'ai besoin de fixer ces événements comme si je faisais une déposition. Et j'ai déjà décidé d'aller voir ensuite Dumbledore, peu m'importe que Snape m'ait pris de vitesse, mais je ne peux pas cacher à l'homme qui m'a choisi pour être l'un de ses professeurs, à celui qui semble me faire une totale confiance, ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau de Snape.

Lorsque j'ai tout consigné, je me dirige vers le bureau d'Albus, en espérant qu'il sera là et prêt à m'accorder un peu de son temps. Sa voix répond aux coups que j'ai frappé, durement et urgemment sur sa porte. J'entre, il m'accueille, comme s'il m'attendait, le visage sérieux et déjà attentif, avant même que j'ai commencé à lui parler. Il m'installe et je lui raconte le plus précisément possible ce qui vient de se passer, les mots cruels et crûs de Snape, la violence de ma réaction.

Quand il prend la parole à son tour, sa voix et ses yeux sont graves. Tout en m'assurant de sa compréhension.

" Remus, je suis triste pour vous, et triste aussi de voir que Severus peut encore s'abaisser à ce point. Je lui ai pourtant offert un rachat total… j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il ne s'en est jamais senti digne, et qu'il veut me persuader que j'ai finalement fait le mauvais choix. "

Il soupire.

" Mais l'important, pour le moment, c'est vous. Il vous a meurtri, il a su très vite trouver le point le plus douloureux, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui réponds.

" Oui, je sens que je pourrais le détester toute ma vie durant pour cela, pour cette intrusion dans mon intimité, qu'il n'a pas hésité une seconde à commettre, comme si justement je n'étais qu'un animal malfaisant, sur lequel lui aurait tous les droits, m'interdire d'aimer, de désirer, m'interdire de bander " j'ai hésité un peu, puis j'ai fini par lâcher le mot, après tout c'est celui que Snape m'a lancé au visage, et ne suis-je pas en train d'effectuer une déposition ? Je continue.

" C'est comme s'il m'avait jeté à terre, et qu'il m'avait regardé de toute sa splendide hauteur de véritable homme, de celui qui peut procréer. Mais pourquoi lui n'en fait-il pas des enfants, au lieu de … "

Je m'interromps brutalement, revient de surgir en moi cette idée, qui pourrait expliquer cette scène – j'hésite longuement avant de confier ses craintes à Dumbledore, regardant mes mains qui s'agitent et se heurtent l'une l'autre, on dirait qu'elles paniquent, mais le directeur d'Hogwarts a sans doute mieux à faire qu'arbitrer les querelles de ses professeurs à propos d'une femme (je suis sûr qu'Isolfe aurait dit "des histoires de mec" – malgré ma détresse, je souris à l'intérieur de moi, dans l'espace qui lui est réservé).

" Allons Remus, dites-moi à quoi vous avez pensé ? Ou voulez-vous que je le fasse à votre place ? Vous craignez que Severus soit lui aussi, comment dire, tombé sous le charme du professeur Dazurs ? On pourrait faire plus mauvais choix …"

Je dois me contrôler rudement pour de pas se mettre à crier de rage et reprocher à Dumbledore de prendre un ton si badin.

" Oui, et il a maintenant une raison de plus de me faire expulser ! " Oui, et en plus de prendre ma place de professeur, ne se voit-il pas aussi comme celui qui la fera " s'épanouir dans la maternité ", le géniteur de sa descendance ? Mais là ce sont des mots que je n'ai pas le courage de formuler à voix haute, de peur de leur donner trop de matérialité.

" Et voici quelle est votre autre crainte, Remus. Regardez moi ".

Son regard se focalise sur mon visage, celui de son professeur, un faisceau chaleureux qui glisse sur mes traits tirés, ma bouche aux commissures plongeantes, mes yeux perdus, un regard attentionné qui serait capable de me révéler la beauté peu conventionnelle dont je sais qu'elle est la mienne " Et dites moi ce que vous redoutez le plus, il est nécessaire que vous ordonniez vos peurs pour savoir comment y répondre. "

Malgré la confiance qu'il me prodigue, je ne lui dirai finalement pas que mon angoisse la plus terrible maintenant, est que le loup tapi en moi dévore un jour la femme que mon moi humain aime maintenant plus que tout.

" Que vous me renvoyiez, peu m'importe : perdre un job de professeur dans une école renommée, et une source stable de revenus, ces deux choses là, je m'en suis passé pendant des années, je sais comment vivre sans …"

Je laisse ma voix vaciller, puis trembler, fatigué d'avoir constamment à juguler mes émotions, je sais également la profonde humanité qui anime Dumbledore dans tous ses actes, je le soupçonne souvent d'en savoir plus sur les autres qu'eux mêmes, je pourrais maintenant m'effondrer sur le bureau et me mettre à pleurer de désespoir et d'impuissance – comme je l'ai déjà fait une fois, qu'Albus serait toujours là, attentif.

" Mais par contre si le conseil des professeurs décide de m'exclure, je devrais vivre sans Is- le professeur Dazurs, mais peut-être cela vaudrait-il mieux, le professeur Snape m'a rappelé en des termes très clairs que mes sentiments pour elle étaient proprement, non plutôt salement monstrueux. Et de tout façon voués à l'échec. "

J'entend une fois de plus la voix de Snape articuler ces mots cruels : _A ce propos vous saviez que les loups-garous ne peuvent pas se "reproduire", _et l'injure contenue dans le dernier terme.

Dumbledore se remet à parler." Donc, si je vous résume, votre vie se résume à un choix entre deux maux…

- Merci du sarcasme, et pour continuer dans cette veine, pourquoi pas entre deux mots, m. o. t, homme ou loup ?

- Remus, la dernière chose que j'ai le droit de faire avec vous, c'est de me montrer sarcastique, je comprends votre dilemme, comme je comprends l'immensité de votre souffrance. "

Je pense que c'est la première fois qu 'un autre que moi-même emploie ce mot de souffrance à propos de moi, c'est comme si Dumbledore venait, en la nommant, de la mettre entre lui et moi, afin que nous l'examinions tous deux de façon rationnelle, clinique en quelque sorte.

" La question est maintenant de savoir ce que vous pouvez faire, et de ce que vous voulez faire. Y avez-vous déjà réfléchi ?

" Oui, j'y ai songé, j'ai essayé de trouver une issue au labyrinthe, Isolfe m'a proposé une relation d'amitié, je sais que je dois m'en satisfaire, qu'il s'agit déjà d'un formidable cadeau, et tant pis si la relation est déséquibrée, c'est à moi, et pas à elle d'en gérer les contradictions, mais, vous Dumbledore, je vous conjure de répondre là, maintenant, tout de suite à la question que je vous vous poser.

Hagrid, il y a quelques temps, puis Snape, tout à l'heure m'ont fait remarquer qu'Isolfe est toujours absente au moment de la pleine lune. Je sais que son contrat avec Hogwarts prévoit trois jours d'absence une fois par mois, ce qui lui permet de continuer à assurer un job de consultant pour la section Economie du Ministère de la Magie en France, mais ce que Hagrid ne fait que soupçonner, Snape me l'ai dit clairement : c'est vous qui lui avez imposé les dates de ses absences, qui ne reviennent pas à intervalle régulier, par rapport au calendrier officiel, mais se décalent avec la pleine lune…"

Je marque une pause, je lis sur le visage de Dumbledore que celui-ci s'attendait à ma question depuis le début.

"La conclusion de Snape est bien sûr que … que vous la protégez de moi. Mais pourquoi elle spécialement, et pas les autres, je suis potentiellement dangereux pour tout humain !

– Oui, Remus, et même pour moi si vous ne preniez pas les précautions nécessaires chaque mois. "

Je reprends la parole. " En fait non, Snape a tort, ce n'est pas elle que vous voulez protéger, mais son cours d'économie. Je sais que vous avez dû affronter certaines résistances pour l'imposer, et maintenant, vous vous mettriez dans une situation extrêmement délicate si, découvrant qu'un de ses collègues est un loup-garou, Isolfe s'enfuyait d'Hogwarts en laissant tout en plan ! "

J'ai parlé avec rage, et maintenant que j'ai terminé, je s'aperçois que j'ai été injuste et blessant.

" Je, … je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le droit de vous parler ainsi, excusez-moi et … il est temps que je cesse de vous importuner avec mes états d'âme et …"

Dumbledore m'invite à le laisser parler.

" Non, Remus, vous vous trompez dans votre analyse ; mais je comprends que vous essayiez de rationaliser la situation et je rends hommage à votre exigence de vérité. Par ailleurs, ne sous-estimez Isolfe, je pense que confrontée à votre hm nature, elle ne réagirait pas en s'enfuyant, mais plutôt en l'affrontant. Elle possède le courage nécessaire, même si elle ne le sait pas encore, elle est plus forte qu'elle ne le pense. Ne doutez pas d'elle, ne doutez jamais d'elle, vous m'entendez, ja-mais. "

J'ouvre la bouche.

" Ah, je sais ce qui vous alliez dire, que j'esquive votre question… il pose ses coudes sur son bureau, joint les cinq doigts de sa main gauche aux cinq doigts de sa main droite, je repense aux doigts d'Isolfe sur moi.

" Je pourrais vous raconter qu'il ne s'agit que d'une coïncidence et que j'ai laissé Isolfe, vous me permettez de faire comme vous et d'utiliser ce prénom si original, oui, original et hm… prophétique, choisir elle même le temps de ses absences. Ce serait vous mentir, et il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de mentir à mes semblables, même pour les protéger. Vous et moi savons que la vérité doit s'affronter et qu'elle ne souffre pas de complaisance. Donc, et vous voudrez bien m'excuser, je vais vous répondre que je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

Une dernière chose, tout de même, Snape est effectivement venu de voir, tout de suite après votre querelle, je connais donc sa version des faits, sachez qu'il ne m'a pas demandé de prendre une quelconque mesure disciplinaire contre vous, je pense qu'il est sorti de mon bureau sachant qu'il avait été odieux au-delà de toute limite avec vous. Il n'est même pas impossible qu'il regrette déjà sa conduite. Quant à la toute dernière question qui vous préoccupe, à savoir les sentiments qu'il pourrait nourrir pour le professeur Dazurs, je suis le dernier à pouvoir vous répondre… Malgré toute la magie dont nous disposons, il semble bien que nous soyons aussi démunis que les Muggles sur ce point, ce n'est ni à vous ni au professeur Snape que je vais apprendre que la potion d'amour n' a jamais existé !

Il rit légèrement.

" Encore un mot et je vous laisse, vous devez être fatigué d'entendre mes bavardages de vieil homme ! " Il rit à nouveau, je pense que sa manière élégante de donner congé n'a pas changé depuis mes années d'étudiants.

" Vous avez, hélas, perdu vos amis, or l'amitié est une des choses les plus précieuses et les plus nécessaires, donc construisez solidement cette amitié, avec le plus grand soin possible, j'ai le pressentiment qu'un jour elle vous sera utile, à l'un comme à l'autre. "

Sa voix est devenue profondément sérieuse. " La seule chose que je sais et puis vous dire : le propre de l'espoir est justement de ne vous interdire aucune possibilité. "

**Journal de Remus, 1ier février**

Cette détestable journée d'hier, tempérée certes par les paroles réconfortantes de Dumbledore, mais qui a inquiété une grande partie de ma nuit sous forme de rêves terribles et inaboutis, de rêves sans pitié, sans Isolfe, me réveillant toutes les heures.

Et aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de quelque chose m' a été donné, mais je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou m'en affoler, y voir une confirmation des menaces de Snape ou des liens subtils qui existeraient entre elle et moi.

Je me suis réveillé quelques minutes seulement, avant le début de mon cours du matin, des bruits de voix sous ma fenêtre. La précipitation dans laquelle j'ai dû me préparer m' a heureusement empêché de me remettre à ruminer les scènes de la veille. Pas le temps de prendre non plus un petit-déjeuner, donc encore un peu de temps avant de me retrouver devant Snape. Je redoute son attitude au moment où nous nous retrouverons face à face. Je suis persuadé qu'il se massera la gorge à ce moment – je pourrai toujours en faire autant avec mon bras, sur lequel j'ai remarqué ce matin une large ecchymose.

Un cours sans histoire, après plus d'un trimestre, mes élèves de première année restent impressionnés par la matière, et prennent des notes avec assiduité ; à leur âge, ce rempart de papier suffit à assurer leur protection.

Dix heures, fin de la classe. Je me rends en salle des professeurs, j'ai besoin de boire quelque chose de chaud, mais n'ai toujours pas faim. Je salue les divers collègues qui s'y trouvent déjà, je ne vois Snape nulle part. Isolfe non plus, je sais, pour récupérer ses étudiants après elle, quatre fois par semaine, qu'elle a tendance à prolonger ses cours au delà de l'heure.

Je m'approche de la table où café, thé, chocolat et diverses boissons, non alcoolisées, sont mises à la disposition des professeurs –pour moi un luxe auquel mes précédents postes ne m'avaient pas habitué – et soudain je sais qu'Isolfe vient de rentrer dans la pièce.

Pourtant aucun bruit de porte, le brouhaha habituel ne s'est modifié en rien, mais je sais que je ne me trompe pas. Le nimbe invisible autour d'elle qui diffuse sa présence vers moi, comme une gravitation inversée.

Et aujourd'hui, il y a cette chose en plus, cette odeur de sang. Isolfe est maintenant toute proche de moi, si je faisais un pas en arrière, mon dos entrerait en contact avec elle. . Je fais un demi-pas en arrière, je me retourne, je ne peux faire autrement que la frôler, non, que de la toucher, mon épaule juste au dessus des siennes, car mon aimée est grande, elle est à peine moins grande que moi, mon torse sur ses seins.

Evidemment le temps réel passe, hélas, bien plus vite que le temps de l'écriture, après, que le temps de la description. Sybille Trewlanay, qui nous regardait, n'a pas dû voir autre chose qu'une bousculade entre collègue. Isolfe s'est reculée, sans hâte, ni gêne, me disant bonjour, la main posée sur mon bras, à l'endroit exact que Snape brutalisait hier.

Je reprends alors conscience de l'odeur de sang, plus nette maintenant, un parfum métallique, salé et chaud. Rien pourtant dans son apparence ne m'explique d'où vient cette odeur. Je lui demande si elle va bien, elle me répond que oui, d'un air un peu surpris – j'ai sans doute mis dans ma voix plus d'inquiétude que ne l'exige une simple formule de politesse.

Elle me demande de lui servir une tasse de thé, puis s'excuse, elle doit voir Marigold. Elle s'éloigne en direction de celle-ci, qui commence immédiatement à lui parler. Je continue à la regarder, faisant semblant de me concentrer sur mon café. Elles sont toujours en train de converser, à un moment donné, je vois Isolfe pincer les narines, se pencher un peu en arrière, appuyer rapidement ses deux mains sur son ventre. Marigold a elle aussi vu le geste, mais elle a compris plus vite que moi !

J'en suis encore à me poser des questions qu'elle a déjà entraîné Isolfe vers un fauteuil, l'a faite asseoir, cesse de parler et la regarde d'un air débordant de sollicitude. Isolfe a l'air gêné, la plupart des professeurs présents sont effectivement en train de les regarder, elle esquisse un mouvement pour se relever, bien vite interrompu par un geste décidé de Marigold. Résignée, elle reste assise, cale son dos contre le dossier, repasse fugitivement ses mains sur son ventre. Je me rends alors compte qu'elle a … ses règles.

Trois points de suspension, même dans le domaine strictement privé de mon journal, j'ai été gêné d'écrire ce terme, cette réalité physiologique qui m'est si étrangère, à moi qui vit sans entourage féminin. Moi, pourtant, qui sait capter l'odeur du sang d'Isolfe. Cette aptitude m'effraie tant elle me renvoie cruellement à ma nature animale, mélangeant le flair au goût du sang.

J'entends à nouveau les brutales paroles de Snape : " Vous savez le risque que vous lui feriez courir, le risque de la mordre, le risque de lui être fatal " mais cette fois-ci venant de l'intérieur de moi-même, comme une leçon bien apprise qui ressurgit à la demande !

Pourtant, cette odeur de sang, qui ne provient pas d'une blessure, mais d'un phénomène physique qui concerne Isolfe parce qu'elle est une femme, fait surgir en moi un immense sentiment de tendresse, d'abord devant la douleur qu'elle ressent et ensuite devant cet aspect qui me la fait découvrir autre, moins intellectuelle, plus naturelle, au sens premier du terme, et potentiellement mère. Et ce constat est tellement douloureux, cette réalité d'un avenir qui me repousse : elle enfantera, mais le père de ses enfants ne sera pas moi. Ceci étant dit, écrit et déploré, il me reste à me demander pourquoi son sang résonne en moi de telle manière, pulsation, métallique et salée - et le sien seul, je m'en aperçois maintenant.

Etant professeur, je suis amené à côtoyer des jeunes filles qui, forcément, se trouvent dans ce cas à un moment du mois ; sur un effectif de quinze, la probabilité qu'au moins une ait ses règles un jour donné, or je n'ai jamais remarqué quoique ce soit. C'est déconcertant, mais cela m'autorise-t-il vraiment à en tirer de trop hâtives conclusions, comme je l'ai fait quelques lignes plus haut, en glosant sur " des liens subtils " ?

Mais comme c'est étrange, cet accès qui m'est donné à un aspect de son intimité, c'est presque comme si je la voyais nue….


	24. 6 au 10 février

Fée Flea(u) Snape qui va rapporter ? non, sur ce point, je ne veux pas charger encore sa barque, sous peine de la voir couler à pic -)

Je crois qu'il est venu soulager sa conscience auprès de son employeur, l'homme qui lui fait confiance, même démarche que Lupin ! Donc, il se sentait coupable - là, il possède un souffle d'humanité, non ?

Remus un peu niais … je dirais que non, parce que le phénomème " redoublé " auquel il se trouve confronté (sang + sang menstruel) catalyse en quelque sorte ses deux obsessions majeures - suite de l'épisode le 13 février ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est long à décoincer !

L'horloge biologique … elle est réglée (!) sur 28 jours (enfin, en théorie), comme les phases de la lune et les transformations des loups-garous… Je vous reparlerai de ces 28 jours là.

Pour la rubrique botanico- léonine : les gueules de loup, damned j'avais oublié, mais pour moi c'était les mufliers !

Et quant à Dumbledore et ses silences, là, c'est moi qui le manipule (enfin je pousse l'arbre du côté qu'il penche) - faudrait pas qu'il me fiche à l'eau mon semblant d'intrigue en ayant la langue trop bien pendue !

Fenice – promis, j'essaie !

Enjoy it !

**Journal d'Isolfe, 6 février**

Au dernier moment, j'ai été obligée de retarder mes " journées parisiennes " d'un jour, Paul avait dû décaler son propre planning, pour des raisons qu'il m'est facile de deviner : une visite inopinée de Lysander Laarelson, directeur de cabinet auprès du ministre de la magie de la Grande Zone Baltique.

Et comme, d'après ce que m'a gloussé Honor dans le creux de l'oreille lors de notre dernière rencontre, il se verrait bien partir là-bas en qualité de détaché plénipotentiaire, et pouvoir ainsi inscrire sur sa carte de visite le prestigieux " MdHZO " (1), j'imagine qu'il a vu dans cette visite une merveilleuse occasion d'avancer ses pions, avec ce culot éhonté qui m'a toujours estomaquée….

De mon côté, il a fallu que je procède à quelques arrangements, pour récupérer mes étudiants aujourd'hui et les laisser à disposition de mes collègues le 9. J'avais pensé que la partie serait rude avec Severus, et que j'aurais droit à force récriminations de sa part, et à un sermon en règle sur l'imprévisibilité économique, mais il a été fort charmant, après s'être, il est vrai, montré fort curieux sur les raisons de mon changement de planning.

Je lui en ai dit le moins possible, tout en lui laissant entendre que si cela devait se reproduire, j'annulerai purement et simplement mon déplacement. Il a eu l'air extrêmement intéressé par cette décision – pourtant, moi qui pensais qu'il se livrait à un travail de démolition de ma discipline en mon absence… Non, j'arrête, je suis en train de virer aussi parano qu'eux tous. Mais quel intérêt pouvait-il bien voir à l'éventualité que je sévisse trois jours de plus à Hogwarts ?

Quant à Remus Lupin, il n'était pas là, sorti pour une séance de travaux pratiques avec les cinquièmes années.

Néanmoins, je l'ai vu en fin d'après midi, juste avant mon départ. Et la perspective de devoir mettre des mots sur cette rencontre est tellement embarrassante que je suis à deux doigts de renoncer. Mais ce serait aller à l'encontre de la règle que je me suis fixée.

Donc –

Je sortais de chez moi, mon sac de voyage sur l'épaule, j'arrivai au niveau de sa porte au moment précis où il l'ouvrait. Je lui souhaitais le bonsoir, je m'attendais à ce qu'il ait l'air surpris de me voir, mais si surprise il y avait, elle était engloutie sous une expression de peur panique qui plaquait la peau de son visage sur ses os, et lui retroussait légèrement les lèvres, faisant voir le bas de ses dents.

Il m'a regardé avec des yeux à la fois affolés et féroces, à tel point que je me suis demandée si une des créatures qu'il aurait été amené à " manier " dans l'exercice de ses fonctions ne s'était pas emparée de lui.

Serait-ce donc cela la zone d'ombre ? Un homme dépassé par ses dangereux savoirs, pour l'obtention desquels il aurait passé un pacte insensé et se trouverait maintenant hanté par un monstre ? Et il continuait à me fixer sans ciller, comme si _cette_ _autre chose_ avait capturé sa volonté et était en train de se rapprocher de moi en me regardant et voulait m'aspirer.

Il semblait incapable d'articuler le moindre mot ; il tremblait par saccades qui lui parcouraient le corps, comme elles se seraient succédées sur l'échine d'un animal.

J'ai fait un pas en arrière, puis deux, prudemment, glissant plus que marchant, exactement comme si je m'était trouvée en présence d'un fou qu'il ne fallait surtout pas brusquer. Ce déplacement lui a, semble-t-il, fait retrouver toute sa raison, ses yeux se sont vidés de toute nocivité , puis il a passé ses mains sur son visage, comme s'il voulait effacer toute trace de ce qui venait de lui arriver, et il m'a dit :

" Pardonnez-moi, je … je suis malade, une sale grippe qui commence j'imagine, je crois que j'ai de la fièvre … je … bonsoir ". Il rentra dans sa chambre, alors qu'il s'apprêtait pourtant à en sortir, puisqu'il portait un manteau ; la porte claqua entre nous avec un bruit criard et désespéré.

Mon cœur m'assenait de grands coups douloureux et mes jambes tremblaient – ses paroles et la manière plausible dont il avait justifié son état n'arrivaient pas à me faire oublier la vision que j'avais eu de lui, quelques minutes auparavant, la façon dont ses lèvres découvraient ses dents et son air de possédé. Ou plutôt de dépossédé de son lui habituel.

Si j'avais pu dominer mon malaise, j'aurais couru jusqu'au grand hall où Hagrid m'attendait sans impatience. Il m'a dit que j'étais toute blanche, et il a bien dû constater que je marchais moins vite que d'habitude. Je me suis arrangée pour le faire parler le plus possible afin que rien de la scène qui venait de se dérouler ne puisse venir se glisser au milieu de ce flot de paroles.

(1) Mitglied des Hanseatischen ZauberkunstsOrdens– Membre de la Ligue Magique Hanséatique

**Journal d'Isolfe, 7 février, Paris**

Dès que je l'ai pu, j'ai fait un saut à la BLCM (2) où j'ai réussi à voir Ambroise Delaloy. Il ne m'a pas été difficile de le brancher sur son sujet favori : le knowledge management – le recensement de toutes les nouvelles études consacrées aux forces du mal et, comme il se plaît à le souligner officieusement, la lutte contre l'atonie scientifique qui semble paralyser le domaine et qui veut que le sujet ait été définitivement épuisé par le monumental ouvrage de Lagardson et Michardowsky de 1958.

Grâce au réseau de correspondants qu'il entretient dans tous les pays du monde, il a constitué une base de données extrêmement riche et il continue à l'alimenter en permanence. Il m'a montré les contributions qu'il avait reçues récemment, l'une notamment dont il était superbement fier – le compte-rendu d'expériences in vivo sur des siramandres des cheminées magiques.

Un moment, il a dû répondre à la question d' un collègue qui avait passé une tête dans la cheminée ; en attendant, j'ai continué à feuilleter ses dossiers et je suis tombée sur une entrée qui m'a glacé le cœur : elle était datée d'il y a à peu près trois ans et s'intitulait…. _Crypto-envoûtements : panorama des techniques de protection_. Et elle était signée Remus J. Lupin. Et le sujet, et l'auteur, me renvoyaient à la pénible scène d'hier, m'obligeant une fois de plus à me demander si Remus n'était pas gouverné par une créature maléfique.

Je poussai un cri de frayeur quand Ambroise se pencha par dessus mon épaule pour voir ce que j'étais en train de lire.

" Eh bien, eh bien, Isolfe, c'est moi qui vous fait peur ou ce que vous êtes en train de lire ? "

Je décidai de saisir la perche qu'il me tendait, il vouait une passion tellement candide à son sujet, qu'il ne s'imaginerait pas que je puisse avoir une autre idée derrière la tête ; pour lui, mes questions ne pouvaient qu'être déclenchée par une curiosité strictement scientifique.

" Je dois dire que ces crypto-envoûtements font vraiment froid dans le dos… Croyez-vous qu'un spécialiste es-FDM pourrait lui même se faire hm contaminer à l'occasion d'une étude hm poussée qu'il aurait menée sur le sujet ?

– Vous voulez dire une expérience qui aurait mal tourné ? Non, non, à moins que le bonhomme soit vraiment d'une nullité absolue, mais si les spécialistes ne savaient pas eux-mêmes comment résister aha il y a longtemps qu'ils auraient tous disparus ! et ma base serait bien vide. De toute façon, dans ce cas précis, l'auteur connaît trop bien son sujet pour se faire avoir… qui nous a écrit cela d'ailleurs ?

Voyons voir, ah Lupin, Remus. Oh, mais dites-moi, n'est-ce pas un de vos collègues d'Hogwarts ? "

Je me dépêchai d'acquiescer, tout en me sentant rougir.

" Quelle coïncidence ! c'est une remarquable contribution, qui dénote une connaissance très profonde du sujet. Il n'y a aucun risque qu'un esprit aussi brillant et aussi intègre ne se fasse subvertir. Tenez, j'avais récupéré autre chose de lui, par des voies un peu détournées, il faut bien dire, mais ma base manquait cruellement de ressources alors, c'était il y a deux ou trois ans, un compte-rendu d'études, très précis, très intelligent, très novateur. Voyons, qu'est-ce que c'était donc ? Agaçant, la mémoire qui fiche le camp. Je vais devoir recourir à cette bonne vieille magie " .

Il sortit d'un tiroir le queryteur qui allait lui permettre de retrouver son document, en s'exclamant " Ask Find : il cherche, vous trouvez ! " Je réprimais une forte envie de rire devant son imitation des intonations publicitaires et je le vis écrire dans la zone auteur le nom de Lupin, Remus et indiquer deux années dans la zone date. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et je pus lire

" _Etude comportementale des loups-garous : l'exemple roumain. A46Z8. Complétée par Etude sur la dissémination des loups-garous en Europe de l'est. A47Z8. Transmis par le professeur Lilian Czerny, sans doute sans le consentement de l'auteur – DIFFUSION ANONYME UNIQUEMENT_ "

Et que signifie le point rouge qui étincelle tout en bas ?

– Haha, c'est un petit truc dont je suis assez fier, je l'ai mis au point et le réserve à mes contributeurs les plus doués ! C'est comme un pense-bête, voyez-vous, certains me tiennent eux-mêmes au courant de leurs travaux, ou de leurs découvertes, ou expériences, tandis que d'autres n'y songent pas spontanément. Donc, je me rappelle régulièrement à leur bon souvenir, et le petit clignotant me signifie qu'il est temps que j'envoie un mot au professeur Lupin …. Mais peut-être que vous pourriez me servir d'ambassadrice et lui en toucher un mot en direct, quand vous le verrez …vous ne mentionnerez que les crypto-envoûtements, par contre ! J'imagine que vous vous entendez bien avec lui ? "

A nouveau, je dus rougir un peu, mais Ambroise était affairé à ranger le queryteur dans son tiroir, il ne remarqua rien de mon trouble et je me dispensai de répondre à sa question.

" Mais bien volontiers, si cela peut vous rendre service. "

Et j'enchaînai prudemment sur un autre sujet.

" Vous savez quoi, Ambroise, vous devriez les faire se rencontrer tous ces gens, je suis certaine qu'ils auraient beaucoup à partager !

Mais vous savez que j'y ai songé, et je me demande même si le meilleur moyen ne serait pas de vendre l'idée à Paul Lebrant …

et de lui en laisser la paternité !

– Oh ça, je le ferais bien volontiers, les relations publiques, qui sont aussi nécessaires à notre ami Paul que l'oxygène qu'il respire, sont pour moi une véritable corvée chronophage ! "

Je réussis à quitter Ambroise, prétextant un quelconque rendez-vous. Je décidai de lui faire confiance et décrétai que j'étais pleinement rassurée par ce qu'il m'avait dit concernant l'impossibilité qu'une créature noire ne possédât jamais un homme dont elle était l'objet d'étude.

J'avais réagi de façon indûment exacerbée hier soir - comme souvent les obscures angoisses de la fin de journée recédaient docilement devant la clarté du jour. Il faisait un soleil magnifique sur Paris.

Je rédigeai un rapide billet destiné à Remus et allai le porter à Pascal, le secrétaire de service, afin qu'il le fasse partir par la liaison rapide transmanche.

(2) Brigade de Lutte contre les Créatures du Mal

**Journal de Remus, 7 février**

Une chouette rapide est arrivée pendant le dîner ; elle portait une lettre à mon attention. Evidemment, son irruption dans la grande salle n'est pas passée inaperçue – tous, et moi le tout premier, ont d'abord pensé qu'elle apportait un message urgent pour Albus, et pourtant c'est près de moi qu'elle est venue se poser.

Et bien sûr tous les professeurs ont constaté, sans doute avant moi, que mon oiseau portait la marque du ministère français de la magie. Comme ont dû constater ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la politesse de détourner les yeux – Sybille, Severus, Hagrid – que mes mains tremblaient légèrement et que je dus m'y reprendre en deux fois afin de dégager le billet.

Je tremblais parce que j'avais peur qu'Isolfe ait compris ce qui m'habitait il y avait deux jours et qu'elle me le signifie par lettre et m'apprenne en exclusivité qu'elle envoyait sa démission à Hogwarts. Mais la réalité était plus anodine … et plus douce.

_J'espère que votre grippe va mal … et vous bien ! _

_J'ai rencontré Ambroise Delaloy qui attend avec impatience la suite de vos travaux sur les crypto-envoûtements… _

_Kindly yours_

_Isolfe_

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour associer le nom d'Ambroise Delaloy à quoi que ce soit, puis je me rappelai que c'était un fonctionnaire franco-magique à l'origine d'un projet international de base de connaissances sur les forces du mal. Il devait donc avoir été recruté par le ministre parisien ?

C'est Lilian Czerny qui m'avait parlé de lui et qui m'avait incité à lui faire parvenir mon travail sur les crypto-envoûtements. Malgré l'insistance de Czerny, j'avais par contre absolument refusé de transmettre mon étude sur les loups-garous de Roumanie, que j'avais rédigée pour lui et sans doute pour moi aussi, dans une dérisoire tentative _d'objectiver_ ce dont je souffrais, et je ne voulais pas que mon nom soit plus ou moins publiquement associé à un objet d'étude si brûlant et si révélateur. Et pourtant c'est sans doute à l'heure actuelle ce que j'ai écrit de meilleur dans ma vie. Excepté certaines pages consacrées à Isolfe ( et à moi donc… ) dans ce journal ….

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais soulagé de ne pas avoir divulgué cette étude, en fait non, il y en avait même deux, je n'aurais pas aimé que Delaloy en parlât à Isolfe. Il y a déjà, terrible, un loup entre elle et moi, point n'est besoin d'en rajouter d'autres qui pourraient la mettre sur la piste du premier.

Je souriais en rangeant le billet dans ma poche et en libérant la chouette, après lui avoir doucement caressé la tête.

**Journal de Remus, 10 février**

Isolfe et moi … et les autres, avons parlé de musique au petit déjeuner.

J'étais magnifiquement heureux de constater que je ne m'étais pas mépris sur le sens de son billet et qu'elle semblait avoir oublié cette sinistre rencontre du 6 février, où il ne s'en était fallu d'une heure qu'elle ne se trouve face à face avec mon loup. L'idée du terrible danger que nous avions couru tous les deux, elle et moi, m'avait dévoré la tête jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se transforme en crâne de loup, m'entraînant dans une terrifiante chute vers une angoisse sans fin.

Et mon loup enrageait-il de l'avoir manqué de si peu ? Toujours est-il qu'il s'est vengé sur lui – sur moi. Je suis revenu à l'état humain avec une seule morsure mais profonde, sale, affreuse. Elle saignait encore spasmodiquement ; je me suis résolu, pour une fois, à aller voir Poppy qui m'a prodigué des soins attentifs et désolés.

Et pendant qu'elle me soignait, je fermais les yeux et imaginais les mains d'Isolfe sur moi, sur la morsure et bien au-delà. C'est ainsi que la pensée d'Isolfe m'a redonné à moi-même.

Je reviens à notre intermède musical…

Je ne sais plus comment nous en étions arrivé là, si, en fait, je crois me souvenir qu'Albus avait parlé avec enthousiasme d'un concert au Barbican Center, Andreas Scholl dans un programme " English folksongs lute songs " (j'entendis Isolfe émettre un sifflement admirateur) ; il s'était habillé en " muggle tweedé pour l'occasion " (je cite), Severus lui avait enchaîné sur ses préférences musicales, c'est la première fois que je l'entendais s'exprimer à ce sujet, il a l'air d'en tenir pour Verdi et Wagner…

Je n'avais pas résisté au plaisir de constater à voix haute, m'orientant juste un peu dans sa direction, que le monde muggle possédait décidément des charmes auxquels il était bien difficile de résister ; Isolfe m'avait alors tiré par la manche, riant sous coupe, elle m'avait dit, en se penchant vers moi, et je l'aurais serrée dans mes bras pour me faire cadeau d'une telle légèreté après ce qui s'était passé :

" Décidément, tout pour plaire, ce cher Severus. Vous croyez qu'il s'imagine en Siegfried, les serments, le sang de dragon et tout le bataclan !" J'étais rempli de reconnaissance pour ce ton gouailleur qu'elle m'offrait, en signe d'oubli, je lui avais demandé si elle en avait jamais écouté.

" Quelle idée, bien sûr que non, mais c'est l'avantage de Wagner, pas besoin de connaître pour ne pas aimer !

– Et bien, je croyais que vous cultiviez l'honnêteté intellectuelle ! lui avais-je rétorqué.

Elle m'avait regardé d'un air faussement coupable :

" Vous avez raison, merci de me remettre dans le droit chemin, mais moi je donnerais bien tout Wagner pour un seul morceau de … – je lui avais coupé la parole, sûr de moi … de Bach !

– Excellent, vous connaissez bien mes marottes !

- Mais pas encore au point de pouvoir vous dire celui que vous choisiriez ?

Elle avait plissé les sourcils, se concentrant sur ce délicat problème. Puis :

" Tenez, j'ai trouvé : une partita, la numéro 1, pour violon solo, celle qui crée un couple magique, entre l'instrument soliste et celui qui l'écoute, un cercle de perfection, une étreinte céleste. "

Sa voix avait abandonné la drôlerie pour le registre un registre plus troublé – celui des réservés qui se lancent à l'eau et se décident enfin à parler d'eux. Et ces mots secrets, je les recevais comme un coup à cœur ouvert.

Couple, étreinte.

Les emploie-t-elle dans un autre contexte, ou ne font- ils pour elle que s'appliquer à des sensations intellectuelles, est-ce aussi une femme de chair ?

En bref, la question qui me taraude : son cœur palpite-il autant que son esprit ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui a pris la succession de Hemans et dont je devrais être jaloux ? qui l'attend ailleurs lorsqu'elle quitte Hogwarts tous les mois, me laissant seul pour affronter la pleine lune ?

L'épisode d'il y a quelques jours a déclenché une gamberge chez moi, j'en viens à me demander si sa présence ici, proche de moi, modifierait mes sensations et mon comportement lors de mes transformations …

L'épreuve serait peut-être plus sereine, je retrouverai un peu du réseau d'amitié que nous formions à quatre, mais où la proximité physique, animale de mes compagnons d'alors serait remplacée par une présence tenue et vigilante…

Si elle était sur place, au moment de la pleine lune, alors elle pourrait peut-être découvrir la malédiction dont je souffre, et j'ai envie de penser qu'elle ne se détournerait pas de moi, que l'intégrité qui l'anime et transparaît dans ses rapports avec les étudiants et les professeurs (moi y compris) prendrait le pas sur la réaction instinctive à laquelle je me suis si souvent heurtée et que, m'appréciant comme ami, elle ne me rejetterait pas comme monstre.

Pourtant, non, non et non, il faut mieux qu'elle soit éloignée de moi à ces moments là, les épouvantards ont-ils pris la mesure de ma nouvelle peur : commettre une action irréparable sur la personne qui m'est devenue la plus chère au monde ?

Oui, si je me réfère à ce qui m'est arrivé il y a un mois, et qui m'a rendu tellement malade de moi que je n'en ai rien noté dans mon journal – un élève qui n'arrive plus à maîtriser son épouvantard, le professeur s'interpose et découvre que la lune ronde, si habituelle, si conventionnelle, si peu menaçante finalement, a laissé place à une autre scène, plus _animée _:une mâchoire de loup s'activant sur un cadavre miniature tandis qu'une femme hurle.

En bon professionnel, il réussit à se contrôler suffisamment pour que la scène ne soit pas trop nette, il suppose que ses élèves n'ont rien vu rien entendu de déchiffrable. Il ne sait pas trop comment l'épouvantard a disparu, car à ce jour, il n'a toujours pas trouvé comment transformer cette horreur en drôlerie – il travaille sans filet…

…

Mais cette amitié, celle que Dumbledore me demande de cultiver, n'est-elle pas dès le départ condamnée, elle ne sera jamais complète, puisqu'il lui manquera toujours la connaissance exhaustive de ce que je suis vraiment, et je suis le premier à souhaite qu'il en soit toujours ainsi ! Il m'a dit un jour, lorsque j'avais pris congé de lui, une fois mon diplôme en poche, que je devais arrêter d'être mon propre bourreau, et essayer de cultiver une relation plus apaisée avec moi même, et avec les autres. Evidemment il a raison, mais comme cette sérénité-là est difficile à atteindre ! La solution consiste-t-elle à accepter de vivre deux vies étroitement compartimentées, saurai-je me contrôler suffisamment afin d'interdire à ma partie humaine de penser à l'animal ? Mais en fermant ainsi le champ de ma pensée, ne deviendrai-je pas alors moins qu'humain ?

…

Je sens un halo autour d'elle, un champ d'attractivité subtile à laquelle j'ai cessé de vouloir résister ; je me languis de cette zone de protection, de cette atmosphère qui m'est réservée et à l'intérieur de laquelle je cesse - un peu - de souffrir de mon passé. Je suis devenu hypersensible à Isolfe, je pressens le moment précis où elle va arriver, et cette sensation est à la fois joyeuse et douloureuse – ne pourrais-je jamais lui ouvrir les bras ?


	25. 13 février Journal de Remus

Fée

Le Lagarde et Michard !

J'ai choisi la date de 1958 de façon totalement arbitraire… (mon édition est de 1973)

C'est surtout une sorte de mini vengeance envers cette sorte de serinade à laquelle j'ai eu le droit – lisez les écrivains du L& M ! c'est ce que j'ai fait d'ailleurs, en grande partie.

Même si je me suis affranchie de cela depuis bien longtemps, j'éprouve encore à chaque achat de nouveau livre une certaine volupté à me dire " je lis ce que je veux, c'est moi qui choisis " (en ce moment Les amants du Spoutnik de Haruki Murakami) bref, j' ai, dans de domaine, des révoltes bien modestes…

…contente que ça t'ait fait rire

Et pour Léna qui m'a fait l'honneur de m'écrire que le chapitre 18 était son préféré, et à qui j'avais répondu que le mien restait à venir, le voici le voilà (enfin pas à 100 , certains paragraphes seulement). Je l'ai donc doté d'une très belle introduction.

En ce qui concerne l'inspecteur Dazurs, force m'est de constater qu'elle n'est pas très douée… Quant à mener une enquête, c'est pour plus tard, mais pas sur ce mystère-là.

Et Remus a enfin terminé un poème qui est longtemps resté en friche, mais il lui a semblé que le temps était venu de le faire apparaître dans son journal !

Bonne lecture et faites moi part de vos impressions…

**Mon bel amour mon cher amour ma déchirure**

**Je te porte dans moi comme un oiseau blessé**

_Louis Aragon - la Diane française_

Journal de Remus, 13 février 

Je me fais réveiller par un claquement de porte. Enfin, ç'aurait tout aussi bien pu être un coup de tonnerre, ou un cri. Je m'assois au milieu de mes draps, le dos collé à la tête de lit, les genoux remontés. Je pense tout de suite que nous sommes le 13 février. En fait, je compte les jours depuis le premier février, chacun d'eux la rapprochant du moment du mois où elle devient mère en puissance.

Et puis quoi Remus ? Et bien rien, strictement rien, quel jeu oisif et malsain. De quel droit s'insinuer ainsi dans son intimité ? dans le délicat déroulement de sa féminité ?

(et pourtant la lune règle sa fécondité, comme elle règle ma monstruosité)

Les hommes qui souhaitent un enfant de la femme qu'ils aiment se livrent-il à ce genre de calculs ? Jours féconds, jours de retard. Les étreintes d'un homme et d'une femme qui veulent devenir parents sont-elles plus tendres et plus douces ? Tremblent-ils d'émotion tout autant que de plaisir ? La volupté aura-t-il cette fois-ci un prolongement de chair et de sang, auquel chacun aura contribué à parts rigoureusement égales ?

J'ai besoin soudain de me torturer l'esprit, pour éviter de sombrer dans le dégoût de moi ; j'ai besoin d'une gigantesque gifle qui ne me laissera plus qu'une douleur à oublier. Je me lance dans des hypothèses sans issue.

J'imagine que ma malédiction ne me défend plus d'engendrer, j'imagine qu'Isolfe m'aime, à point de vouloir un enfant de moi (la torture est effectivement bien là, chaque mot vaut un coup de dague de louvetier dans ma chair).

J'imagine que je lui fais l'amour, que je dépose ma semence dans son ventre fertile.

Je continue à progresser dans le temps, neuf mois de gestation, et elle placée devant ce monstrueux spectacle : moi, transformé en loup, dévorant la chair de ma chair, et la chair de sa chair, et le sang de mon sang, et le sang de son sang – me voilà hurlant devant un spectacle impossible. Voilà l'infernale jouissance qui m'est réservée, voilà ma déchéance.

Je veux me précipiter à la recherche d'Isolfe, mais il est trop tôt, 6 h 20, un samedi matin, elle dort encore. Je ne peux pas aller tambouriner à sa porte, si ? non ? L'amitié permet sûrement ce genre d'intrusion ?

Un danger s'amasse dans ma tête, mais c'est moi qui l'y ai mis, en laissant la bride sur le cou de mes fantasmes.

Quelle situation absurde et affolante.

Je sens que la maîtrise de moi me quitte en faisant de grands bonds qui ne me laissent aucune chance de la rattraper.

Je perds jusqu'au rythme de ma respiration.

Je me précipite vers la fenêtre, j'ai du mal à trouver la crémone alors que je la vois, docile et patiente, à 20 centimètres de ma main.

Enfin j'inhale l'air de nuit d'hiver finissante , la senteur froide et apathique de la neige. La petite maison sombre d'Hagrid se détache sur le blanc, la cheminée fume. Je referme brusquement la fenêtre, je respire plus calmement, je m'habille en toute hâte, je quitte le château, je cours dans la neige comme un insensé en direction de chez Hagrid. La pensée qu'il pourrait encore dormir, ou être déjà sorti, ne trouve pas sa route jusqu'à mon esprit dérangé.

Je cours dans l'obscurité blanchie, enveloppé dans un nuage crée par mon souffle.

Je suis maintenant à quelques dizaines de mètres de mon but, j'entends les grondements de Fang, assourdis par la neige, les murs, la distance entre lui et moi. Les aboiements portent soudain plus durement, la porte vient de s'ouvrir, Fang est déjà dans mes jambes, jappant de plaisir, je trébuche contre lui, nous roulons tous deux dans la neige, je l'étreins avidement, je plonge mon visage, mes mains dans la fourrure de son cou. Je relâche mon étreinte autour de son corps nerveux, à son tour, il me donne des coups de museau dans les côtes, dans les jambes. Je m'approprie son innocence d'animal. Je reste étendu sur le dos, dans une couche de neige dévastée et moelleuse. Fang est reparti vers son maître, qui se dirige vers moi.

" Ah, ben çà alors professeur Lupin, si j'm'attendais à vous ? J'pensais qu'c'était un de ces sacripans d'étudiants. Ben çà alors ! "

Je demeure encore allongé, je sais qu'il va me falloir fournir des explications dès que j'aurais réintégré la position verticale. Hagrid me laisse faire, j'imagine que son respect de la hiérarchie l'empêche de m'ordonner quoi que ce soit. Fang revient vers moi, je l'écarte doucement et me mets enfin debout. Cette situation plus normale et plus digne semble convenir davantage à Hagrid.

" Bon, ben, z'avez p'êt' envie d' vous mett' au chaud. "

Je le suis en secouant la neige qui est restée accrochée à mes vêtements en petits blocs gelés.

A l'intérieur de la maison, Fang est déjà allongé de tout son long devant le foyer ; suivant les conseils d'Hagrid, j'ôte mon manteau, mes chaussures, je reste en pull et en chaussettes à présenter mes mains aux flammes. Je sens autour de moi la sollicitude encore inquiète, mais efficace du gardien. Je décide de me laisser _materner_.

" A c't heure, z'avez pas dû prendre de p'tit déjeuner, moi non plus, j'venais juste d'm'lever quand Fang a aboyé après vous, qu'ess-ce vous faites, vous r'partez ou vous restez à manger avec nous ? "

Il se tient devant moi, en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

" Euh, à vrai dire, Hagrid, je ne voudrais pas abuser, enfin j'ai déjà abusé en déboulant chez vous de si bonne heure, sans prévenir, mais … "

Il me débarrasse de toutes ces mondanités inutiles d'un haussement d'épaules.

" Bon, vous restez alors. T'as entendu, Fang, on va avoir d'la belle compagnie ! "

Il commence à s'affairer, refuse mon aide, je m'accroupis, serrant mes genoux dans mes bras. Mes délires de ce matin sont restés à l'extérieur de la maison.

Au bout d'un moment, je l'entends me dire :

" Hum, professeur, z'allez pas manger par terre, v'nez donc vous asseoir. Ca va vous changer d'la grande table, et pis de tout c'monde autour de vous qu'y a toujours là bas. Moi c'est pour ça que j'prends toujours mon p'tit déjeuner ici, et pis sans ça, Fang s'rait tout seul."

Le chien pousse deux brefs jappements approbateurs.

" C'est bien d'avoir un' maison à soi, z'avez de comptes à rendre à personne… -"

Une maison à moi, effectivement, j'en ai une, mais c'est celle de mes parents, je ne l'ai pas choisie, en fait j'ai même souvent penser à la vendre, les souvenirs que j'y ai sont plus pénibles que réjouissants, pour le moment je n'ai rien entrepris, je suppose qu'elle continue à se délabrer doucement. Et cette disparition programmée me laisse strictement indifférent.

Et puis, une maison pour y être seul. A tout bien considérer, je préfère la promiscuité d'Hogwarts. Et Hogwarts, c'est l'endroit où vit Isolfe, pour le moment, pas besoin d'aller plus loin dans l'analyse.

Je m'assieds en face d'Hagrid, il a préparé et du thé, et du café, je choisis, pour une fois, le second. Les tasses et les tartines sont gigantesques, je coupe en deux une tranche de pain, du seigle je pense, que je viens de prendre et j'obtiens deux portions bien servies.

Hagrid a déjà bu un grand bol de café, il enfourne de grandes bouchées de pain

" M'escus'rez, mais y' pas d'fruits, comme là bas. "

Je note à nouveau qu'il prononce ce "là-bas" d'un ton légèrement distant et méfiant, pour indiquer que ce n'est pas son monde et qu'il n'est pas sûr de regretter qu'il en soit ainsi. Je l'assure que cela ne me gêne pas du tout, "

D'ailleurs je suis votre invité, Rubeus, ce serait vraiment impoli de ma part de vous en réclamer. " Il se lève, Fang sur les talons, il saisit une écuelle, la remplit de je ne sais quoi, et l'amène dans un coin de la pièce. Le chien saute après lui, en grognant de faim et de joie. Quelle sagesse d'accueillir tous les matins son petit-déjeuner comme une merveille tous les jours renouvelée. Hagrid reprend sa place devant moi, alors que je regarde Fang s'attaquer avec enthousiasme à sa pâtée.

" Z'aviez envie de parler à quequ'un et là bas, " coup de coude en direction du château," i' dorment tous encore "

J'ai cru que j'aurais le droit à un clin d'œil mais non, il me regarde lugubrement, ses sourcils débordants projetant une ombre sur son visage.

" Mais pourquoi qu'vous lui dites pas qu'vous l'aimez, comme çà vous verriez si vous avez un' chance !

- Que je dise quoi à qui ?

Prudemment, je fais l'imbécile, mais sa remarque vient de me couper le souffle, et de faire bondir mon cœur, je ne pensais pas que j'en viendrais à l'essentiel avec Hagrid, même Dumbledore est plus évasif.

Il reprend, en détachant lentement chaque mot, comme s'il était en train de dialoguer avec un simple d'esprit.

" j'vous dis qu'vous devriez pus hésiter à dire qu'vous l'aimez à Sybille !

" Sybille, quelle idée, mais non ce n'est pas elle que….

Je m'arrête brusquement, parce que je vois les yeux d'Hagrid qui m'observent, maintenant débordants de jubilation innocente.

" Ben non, j'sais bien qu'c'est pas elle, c'est l'professeur Dazurs, hein ? Alors, qu'ess qu'vous pensez d'mon idée ? Plutôt que d'vous morfondre, et pis ça riverait son clou à Severus, qu'a l'air de s'imaginer des choses…

Mon désespoir s'est à nouveau perché sur mes épaules, un loup lourd et noir, dont les pattes me meurtrissent les épaules et dont la gueule s'approche, menaçante, de mes tempes.

- Je ne peux pas Hagrid, je n'ai pas le droit.

- Vous pouvez pas, vous pouvez pas ! et pis moi v'croyez que j'peux ? z'êtes pas un demi géant, vous, z'avez pas besoin d'une géante, hein, pasque les géantes, ça y a pas beaucoup par ici hein, vous z'êtes un homme normal, plutôt pas mal en plus, et intelligent, pis z'avez plein de choses à lui raconter à elle, des livres, d'la musique."

La colère le fait se lever de table, élever la voix, brandir ses bras à demi pliés au dessus de sa tête, et crisper les poings.

" j'vous ai entendu un' fois parler d'musique avec elle et Dumbledore, du borobine, ben moi j'saurais jamais ..

" Je l'interromps doucement, de peur de froisser sa détresse.

" Hagrid, Hagrid, vous savez, il faut mieux écouter de la musique, que d'en parler."

Sa voix s'enfle encore, pourtant il ne crie pas, il triomphe sombrement, contre lui.

" Ah, vous voyez c'est exact'ment c'qu'a m'a dit une fois, vous voyez, z'êtes comme elle, et pis avec les yeux qu'vous lui faites, des yeux qu'ont envie d'la mettre dans vot'lit, sauf vot' respect, vous croyez tout d' même pas qu'a' s'en a pas aperçu ! "

Maintenant il balance ses poings fermés de chaque côté de son visage : comme s'il tapait contre son désespoir. Je m'emplis de tendresse devant cette douleur si semblable à la mienne, et pourtant remédiable, elle, je contourne la table, je m'approche de lui, je pose mes mains sur ses bras, j'arrête leur mouvement, il obéit tout de suite à ce contact dans lequel j'ai mis toute l'énergie que je n'ai pas trouvée tout à l'heure quand j'aurais dû aller frapper à la porte d'Isolfe.

" Hagrid, nous n'allons pas nous battre pour le rôle du plus malheureux, de celui qui a le moins de perspectives, de toute façon, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, c'est moi qui gagnerais. "

Je dégage mes mains, j'attends de voir si ma dernière remarque va le faire réagir, s'il me questionne, que pourrais-je lui répondre ? Je voudrais qu'il comprenne mon attitude, mais sans que je ne lui dise rien, c'est tout à fait comme avec Isolfe ! Ne m'interroge pas, mais comprends moi !

Il se laisse tomber sur sa chaise, son poing, à nouveau fermé, vient taper sans relâche dans la paume de l'autre main restée ouverte.

" Et pourquoi qu'vous seriez plus malheureux, vous pouvez pas savoir, z'êtes pas dans ma peau !

– Ni vous dans la mienne Hagrid … Les dieux vous en gardent. "

Il me regarde, surpris, mais sans vraiment de curiosité, il renonce à chercher à comprendre quelque chose qu'il doit imputer au vain raffinement de mon esprit de professeur strictement formé.

J'ai soudain envie de partir, d'être seul afin de pouvoir m'adonner avidement aux mots qu'il a dits, qui m'ont entremêlé à Isolfe : " Mais pourquoi qu'vous lui dites pas qu'vous l'aimez" et encore " et pis avec les yeux qu'vous lui faites, des yeux qu'ont envie d'la mettre dans vot'lit".

Comme c'est étrange et doux de les avoir entendus, ils ont existé le temps qu'un autre que moi ne les prononce. Et même maintenant qu'ils sont redevenus silencieux, je les sens toujours, pathétiques, éloquents, révélés, autour de moi. La voix d'Hagrid vient témoigner de l'existence d'un territoire d'amour et de désir, entre elle et moi, au milieu duquel nous ne nous rencontrerons peut-être jamais, mais qui ne peut plus disparaître.

Donc non, je ne peux pas partir maintenant, je dois rester avec lui, le temps que son courroux s'écoule hors de lui. Et peut-être va-t-il encore me parler d'elle sans que j'ai besoin de le solliciter. Soudain, son poing évite sa paume et vient frapper la table.

" Mais enfin, z'allez pas m'dire qu'vous l'aimez pas ! "

Il me regarde, dans ses yeux toute sa force me demande une réponse. Je crois que je pourrais résister à cet appel ; mais je sais aussi que je le meurtrirais inutilement, en le renvoyant dans un monde dont les règles absconses ne sont pas faites pour lui. Je vais lui offrir la vérité, et à moi aussi.

" Non, je ne vais pas ne pas vous le dire, car vous avez raison, je l'aime. Maintenant …. il ne faut plus en parler. Je garde le goût de ce _je l'aime_ sur ma langue, sa sonorité sur mes tympans, sa vibration dans ma gorge.

Il est soulagé, il se relève, il exulte, il parle très vite.

" Ben non j'en ai parlé à personn', si c'est ça qu'vous voulez m'demander j'sais tenir un secret, même si tout l'monde ici, Dumbledore l'premier, pense que j'peux pas …. C'est que'que chose entre vous deux, elle et vous, entre vous deux. Et laissez pas Severus venir s'mettre entre vous deux ! Vous m'le promettez, s'pas ?

" Je vous le promets, mais pourquoi cette mise en garde ? "

Je sens ma voix se tordre de peur dans ma bouche, bien sûr Snape a déjà eu l'occasion de se présenter comme un rival (quel mot sordide, deux mâles qui se disputent une femelle), mais c'était devant moi et j'en étais parvenu à la conclusion, trop rapide et trop naïve semble-t-il, qu'il agissait comme cela avant tout pour se venger de moi, et non parce qu'il éprouverait un quelconque sentiment envers Isolfe.

Mais si Hagrid a remarqué quelque chose… cela signifie que Snape lui porte de l'attention, même quand je ne suis pas là pour en souffrir. Quel aveuglement a été le mien, suis-je si sûr de moi ? Quelle était donc l'expression d'Albus ? _Je ne vous connaissais pas suffisant, Remus. _

Il hésite un peu, j'espère qu'il va me dire que c'est juste une impression qu'il a, et puis il s'élance.

" Ben, c'est une fois qu'je les ai vus, enfin entendus plutôt, vu que d'là où j'étais j'pouvais pus vraiment les voir. Alors voilà comment ça s'est passé.

C'était y a à peu près deux s'maines. J'étais dans la salle des profs à corriger des copies. "

Il a dû remarquer que je levais les sourcils car il fait une digression pour m'expliquer

" Ben oui, Minerva m'a dit que j'pouvais pas faire que du pratique, mais qu'y fallait aussi du théorétique, donc m'vlà avec un paquet de maudites copies à corriger ! "

Ah, oui étrange comme j'avais oublié cette histoire, alors que j'ai pourtant collaboré à la rédaction de ce fameux sujet, avec … Isolfe.

Y'avait aussi Snape et … Isolfe, hein on peut l'appeler comme ça entre nous… - je fais un signe d'assentiment afin qu'il poursuive- qu'étaient l'un face à l'autre, enfin un peu décalés, et moi j'm'étais assis loin, pour pas déranger. Bon j'soupirais sur mes feuilles, 'xactement comme quand j'étais étudiant. Ah misère, si un jour on m'avait dit qu'j'aurais des copies à corriger ! Pasque quand faut les écrire, on n'en a qu'une, mais là, y en avait des dizaines à corriger. "

Si l'anxiété où je suis d'entendre ce qu'il a à m'apprendre n'était pas aussi grande, je crois que je pourrais presque rire !

" Pis voilà Snape qui m'demande d'arrêter de faire du bruit, et Isolfe qui m'dit – Hagrid, accordez-vous donc une p'tite pause, allez faire un tour, et puis vous r'prendrez vos corrections. Et si vous avez besoin d'un conseil, et ben je pourrais vous l'donner. "

C'est drôle d'entendre Isolfe parler à la Hagrid…

" Pensez si j'étais content, a'me retirait une sacrée épine du pied. Snape là d'ssus, y lève les yeux au plafond en soupirant… et pis y s'met à la r'garder et pis i' dit – déjà qu'vous lui avez trouvé l'sujet, avec Lupin, y faut encore qu'vous lui corrigiez ses copies. I' s'tourne vers moi – Vous allez d'mander à Dumbledore d'lui verser vot' salaire ? A' lui répond d'arrêter, et moi j'en profite pour m'faufiler dehors, c'est vrai que j'me sens mieux au plein air que dans un' salle de cours ! "

Il rit d'un ton un peu coupable. Je me remémore effectivement la séance que j'avais passée avec Isolfe à essayer de trouver un sujet d'évaluation pour le cours d'Hagrid, nous avions ri comme des fous en imaginant des énoncés plus loufoques les uns que les autres, pourquoi n'ai-je pas consigné ces moments dans mon journal ? (en fait nous aurions dû lui concocter un QCM que les élèves se seraient mutuellement corrigés, j'y penserais pour la prochaine fois !)

" Bon, alors m'v'là sorti, quand soudain j'm'aperçois qu'j'avais oublié dans mon sac quequ'chose que j'voulais montrer à Harry et à Ron, donc j'fais d'mi tour, et j'arrive à la salle, j'avais pas bien fermé la porte, et j'les entends. "

Ouf, nous y voilà enfin, je déglutis plusieurs fois.

" Donc j'ralentis et pis j'écoute, quoi, j'faisais rien de mal pisque Snape i' parlait d'moi. I' disait – L'atmosphère est plus tranquille sans ce gros lourdaud – il s'est concentré pour imiter la voix hautaine de Snape, c'était assez réussi, jusqu'au trois derniers mots qui font déraper sa voix de fureur. D'ailleurs il tape à nouveau du poing sur la table. - J' t'en ficherais des gros lourdauds, au moins, moi mes élèves ils m'aiment bien. "

Je l'interromps

" Très juste, Hagrid, et après ? – Il tient à préciser, par souci d'honnêteté

" sauf certains de Slytherin, bien sûr, comme vous j'imagine.

– Oui, comme moi, et ensuite ?

– Alors Isolfe a' lui dit " Severus, vous êtes injuste, comme d'habitude, Hagrid est tout sauf un gros lourdaud, c'est quelqu'un d'infiniment sensible."

Lui i' lève encore une fois les yeux au plafond pis i' fait pffff, et i'montre mes copies, et i lui dit :

"Alors, vous vous attaquez à la correction et a ' répond – Non, alors là j'me dit Hagrid, mon gars, dommage pour toi – si je le fais, c'est avec Hagrid, il faut qu'il apprenne, non ?".

I' s'remettent à travailler en silence, moi j'comprends pas comment on peut rester concentré aussi longtemps, et tout d'un coup, v'là Severus qui se lève et va s'placer derrière sa chaise. "

Mon cœur cogne, descend et remonte, je vais bientôt savoir…j'ai envie de secouer Hagrid et de le supplier d'arrêter ses digressions ; au lieu de cela, je serre ma tasse inutilement entre mes mains. Voyant cela, Hagrid la remplit de thé et reprend :

" Il était tout proche d'elle, à lui souffler dans le cou, a' devait bien s'en apercevoir, mais a' continuait à travailler. Un moment, i' tend la main vers ses cheveux, mais j'crois pas qu'il a osé les toucher. Et pis i' dit – Professeur Dazurs, puis-je vous poser une question ? A' répond, mais en continuant avec ses livres et ses papiers – Mais évidemment, professeur Snape. Et vlà qui lui d'mande – Accepteriez-vous de coucher avec moi ?

J' peux vous dire que j'm'attendais pas à ça, j'ai failli m'étrangler ! I ' lui demande çà comme s'i' lui avait d'mandé ce qu'a' pense d'un élève, ou s'i' va pleuvoir ? Quel drôle de bonhomme, trouvez pas ? "

Quant à moi, j'ai enfin desserré les mains autour de ma tasse encore pleine de thé, je les pose à plat, soigneusement de chaque côté, je n'arrive à savoir si je suis surpris ou pas par la question de Snape, en tout cas je suis admiratif de sa brutale franchise, de sa froide témérité.

" A' s'retourne sur sa chaise, a'le regarde, i'sont tous proches l'un de l'autre, a'reste silencieuse pendant un moment, puis a' dit – Non, Severus, non. Lui, i' s'penche encore vers elle, comme si i' allait l'embrasser "

Hagrid me jette un regard en biais, pour s'assurer si je tiens le choc de son récit ? mais le regard est rassurant

" et pis i' r'monte sa tête brusquement, i' retourne s'asseoir à sa place, i dit " Bon ", c'est tout et y fait semblant de s'remettre à travailler, et i' lui dit " Tout cela reste entre nous, bien sûr " et a' dit " Bien sûr " et a' lui fait un si joli sourire que l'bonhomme a dû regretter qu'a' lui avait pas répondu oui à sa question. Mais pour vous , a' l'a des sourires encore plus beaux."

Hagrid me regarde, et me tapote une main en signe d'encouragement. Je me laisse aller à une minuscule jubilation à l'intérieur de moi ; Hagrid mon témoin magnifique, j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras.

" Bon, i' restent silencieux, pis tout à trac i' demande - Pourquoi, vous avez décidé d'attendre un nouveau prince charmant – çà m'faisait drôle d'attendre Severus parler comme dans les contes de fées – et en l'attendant de vivre fastement…

J'interromps le récit – fastement vous êtes sûr ? – fastueusement peut-être ? puis je comprends, bien sûr c'est chastement qu'il fallait comprendre, le mot s'enfonce en moi précis comme une vrille.

Oui, fastement, j'comprends pas bien. Bref a'lui dit - Severus, ce sujet ne concerne que moi.

Là dessus, il explose, s'met sur ses pieds, et vient se pencher par d'ssus la table, juste en face d'elle

– Vous et ce maudit Lupin, n'est-ce pas ? Tout Hogwarts sait ce qu'il attend de vous, que vous lui ouvriez votre lit et vos jambes- là, j'peux vous assurer qu'al est d'venue toute blanche, et qu'al a posé ses mains à plat sur le bureau, de chaque côté de ses copies, 'xactement comme vous avez fait tout à l'heure, oh là là, comme vous êtes pareils tous les deux – et pis Snape reprend, il est toujours penché vers elle, et elle, a 's'recule,a 'lui dit - Ayez la correction de respecter ma vie privée, et de me laissez l'usage de mon lit et de mes jambes, i' continue - Mais je ne laisserai pas cela se produire, je vous ai déjà dit que vous deviez vous en méfier, Dumbledore est un inconscient, un jour vous découvrirez la …

Alors là a's'lève, lui plante ses yeux dans les siens, comme si c'était un poignard et a' lui dit en parlant calmement, mais moi j'sentais bien qu'en dedans ça lui bouillonnait les sangs,

- Severus, vous êtes fatiguant et vous radotez : toutes ces choses , vous me les avez déjà dites, ne me confondez pas avec un étudiant à la tête dure auquel il faut toujours et encore répéter les mêmes leçons.

I' s'est rassis en faisant la gueule, mouché j'vous dis le Snape, j'étais tout content derrière ma porte. Faut dire qu'il était allé un peu loin, lui parler comme ça de son lit et de ses…

il me jette un coup d'œil rapide et juge plus prudent de s'arrêter là. Je suis en train de me répéter les paroles qu'il a eu l'impudence de lui dire " tout Hogwarts sait ", par Merlin, je suppose qu'il parlait du corps professoral, mais cela j'en suis conscient , c'est un risque que j'ai pris, c'est un affichage que je revendique, mais les autres mots impudiques et crus " que vous lui ouvriez votre lit et vos jambes " comme cela me fait mal, car il est venu empiéter sur mes jardins secrets, il les a saccagés, c'est comme s'il avait glissé sa main entre les jambes d'Isolfe et d'ailleurs ne lui a-t-il pas concrètement proposé de l'accueillir son lit ?

Mais elle a refusé… Et elle n' a rien démenti de ce qu'il lui a dit d'elle et de moi…

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la sentir proche de moi, mais plus elle se rapprochera, plus elle se mettra en danger.

Hagrid entre-temps a continué son récit, je n'y prêtais plus attention et pourtant j'arrive quand même à reconstituer le passage manquant, une autre couche de mon cerveau a quand même dû l'enregistrer.

Il n'a pas osé continuer à les écouter, apparemment d'ailleurs ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, et il n'a pas osé rentrer dans la salle non plus, qui était encore " toute vibrante de colère ", il est reparti, revenu une demi-heure après, et découvert que Minerva était arrivée elle aussi et que tout était tranquille. Et Isolfe lui a donné rendez-vous "en douce" pour le lendemain dans son bureau afin de l'aider à la correction des copies.

Je comprends maintenant l'origine de la scène à laquelle j'eus droit le 31 janvier dans le bureau de Snape. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il la désire vraiment, mais elle est le moyen magnifique dont il dispose pour me faire souffrir et me détruire, sa meilleure pièce, sa reine blanche.

Mais qui lui a dit non, la reine dans ma vie, bénéfique et volontaire.

Mais à laquelle je ne peux apporter qu'un amour stérile.

Tout le récit d'Hagrid tourne dans ma tête, une rotation hermétique sans voie de recours.

Je suis condamné.

Ad vitam aeternam.

J'entends vaguement Hagrid aller et venir dans la pièce à travers une sorte de rideau pesant et blanchâtre qui me dérobe la réalité de l'instant. Je ne suis même plus sûr d'être véritablement dans cette pièce, je titube à l'extérieur du monde.

Je perçois des bras autour de moi, qui m'étreignent prudemment, me soulèvent sans effort et me déposent sur une matière douce dans laquelle je m'enfonce.

Ce ne sont pas les bras d'Isolfe.

Je ressurgis brusquement, empêtré dans un vaste édredon qui semble n'avoir pas de fin. Je suis installé dans le lit d'Hagrid, Fang jappe de satisfaction de me voir bouger enfin. Il semble que nous soyons seuls lui et moi, Rubeus est sans doute sorti.

Je me lève, me dirige vers la fenêtre la plus proche, il neige à nouveau, le paysage a la blancheur et l'aspect de la ouate, j'ai l'impression de regarder à travers mon cerveau tant je n'arrive plus à penser à quoi que ce soit, mon esprit est encore inconscient de lui-même.

Je retourne m'affaler dans ce lit si grand qu'il pourrait contenir toutes mes nuits jusqu'à l'épuisement de ma fatigue.

Les idées tournent à l'extérieur de ma tête vide, une ronde de loups noirâtres glapissant, je calfeutre mes yeux et mes oreilles, mais leur encerclement est sans remède, un premier se précipite en moi, et avec lui une première pensée dont la force le désintègre – Isolfe comme une abrupte fécondation. Les autres suivent avec une allégresse ardente et douloureuse.

Je me remplis à nouveau de moi.

Je m'accorde encore quelques minutes, je me lève, Fang se remet à frétiller dans mes jambes, il manque me faire tomber, je localise mes chaussures, mon manteau, je m'habille. Je compte sur le chien pour me mener à son maître, que je veux informer de mon départ et remercier de son hospitalité.

Fang se précipite à l'extérieur, à peine ai-je entrouvert la porte, il commence par se rouler déraisonnablement dans la neige, oublieux de moi et de son maître, puis il se remet sur ses pattes, saute plusieurs fois sur place, en ouvrant la gueule et essayant d'intercepter les flocons dans leur chute.

Sans doute lassé de devoir déployer autant d'efforts pour une si maigre récolte, il change de tactique, plonge son museau dans le blanc poudreux et avale de grandes goulées de neige. Il manque s'étrangler avec la dernière, me regarde d'un air de reproche, il m' a entendu rire, il vient alors taper de sa tête dans mes jambes, je m'accroupis, passe mes bras autour de son encolure, mon presque frère de race, il répond à mon étreinte par de précautionneux coups de langue, sans doute pense-t-il que je suis plus fragile qu'Hagrid ? puis il se dégage vigoureusement, et part à toute allure.

Je me redresse, et me lance à sa poursuite, courant sur ses traces, en direction de la forêt.

Je cours sans peine, le souffle que je cherchais depuis mon réveil arrive, ample et régulier; parfaitement accordé à mon allure et au battement rigoureusement rythmé de mon cœur.

Je cours derrière un chien, je cours comme un loup qui laisserait derrière lui des traces d'homme.

Je ne vois plus Fang, il a disparu derrière les buissons serrés qui marquent l'entré de la forêt, mais soudain j'entends ses aboiements, la voix d'Hagrid qui l'appelle brave garçon.

Ils sont tout proches, je passe à mon tour derrière les buissons, je ralentis progressivement, diminuant le rythme et l'amplitude de mes foulées, comme un exercice d'adresse afin que la dernière m'amène exactement devant Hagrid.

Je sais que je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui dire, et je sais aussi qu'avec Hagrid, cela n'a aucune importance. Je m'arrête, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, mes pieds sautillent d'un appui à l'autre.

" Hagrid, vous voyez, Fang a bien veillé sur moi, et il m'a ramené à vous. Je suis venu hm prendre congé et vous remercier, pour et bien en fait pour beaucoup de choses : votre accueil, le petit-déjeuner, la sieste dans votre lit, et … " il complète ma phrase d'un air entendu " Et pis, pour tout c'que j'vous ai dit sur elle et si j'vous ai rendu service, et ben, j'suis content. "

Les mots disparaissent dans un sourire, le mouvement met toute sa barbe en mouvement, faisant glisser la neige qui s'y était accumulée en de minuscules avalanches dont la course se termine sur ses bottes. Il me fait un signe de la main.

" Ben, j'vous laisse rentrer, j'ai à faire par là bas – il me désigne les profondeurs de la forêt d'un signe de la tête – allez la r'trouver. On s'verra au dîner d'ce soir. "

Je réponds un peu mécaniquement :

" A ce soir alors, et encore merci de votre hospitalité "

Je me détourne, fais quelques pas en avant, quand j'ai à nouveau dépassé les buissons, je me remets à courir. Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans la couche de neige récente qui n'offre aucune résistance, et rebondissent ensuite facilement au niveau où la neige ancienne s'est tassée en souplesse. Mes foulées sont silencieuses, je force volontairement ma respiration afin que la cadence de mon souffle ne me laisse pas seul dans cette disparition des bruits.

Je choisis une des portes de côté pour rentrer, celle qui donne sur un très étroit corridor qui me permet de rejoindre ma chambre en toute discrétion via un escalier en colimaçon taillé dans l'épaisseur du mur.Je pourrais éventuellement y rencontrer Isolfe, nous comptons tous deux au rang des rares occupants d'Hogwarts à utiliser ce passage. Où il est impossible de se croiser sans se frôler étroitement.

Mais j'attendrai ma chambre sans avoir vu, ni frôlé personne.

_Isolfe qui traverse mes nuits comme une reine bénéfique_

_Ombre vigilante pesant sur mes paupières _

_Présence obstinée déportée hors de moi_

_Mon eau salée et mon eau douce_

_Ma rémanente aux regards amples_

_J'ai rêvé d'un temps où il n'y aurait plus rien entre nous _

_entre nous rien_

_Même plus l'ombre de l'épaisseur d'une ombre noire _

_J'ai rêvé d'un temps où nous serions_

_L'un à l'autre irrémédiablement réunis_

_Fertilement mélangés_

_( car tu aurais uni à toi quelque chose de moi )_

_Hors de nous prolongés, créateurs recréés_

_Mais ce moment est inaccessible_

_terré au fond d'une cruelle chimère_

_qui se dévore chaque mois_


	26. 13 février Journal d'Isolfe

**Bellig (je me disais bien que ça me disait quelque chose, je suis allée vérifier dans mon dico brezonneg-galleg…) **

Merci pour toutes tes revues et commentaires adorables et très vivants (très contente de ton feed-back sur les mains…quand la fiction rejoint la réalité, c'est gratifiant….) et évidemment je suis ravie d'apparaître dans ta liste de favoris.

J'espère que tu t'habitues au rythme lent introspectif peu actif de JXC !

Isolfe Isolde non ce n'est pas le même combat !

Et le descriptif physique d'Isolfe manquant, oui, c'est vrai que j'en fais très peu, mais il y a des éléments de réponse en différents endroits du texte.

**Fenice **

Je me focalise sur ton avant-dernière revue – un thème sur lequel j'avais envie de me défouler…. Alors, la gryffondorité de Lupin, Remus ? On tente une réponse en deux points ?

**1/ Le système des maisons**

JKR a poussé le système à son maximum, en intégrant ses personnages dans ses quatres "blocs" en fonction de leur caractère et leurs aptitudes… via une sorte de gourou qui lit dans les destinées… legelimens autorisée ?

Bref, le genre de trucs qui me hérisse le poil, cette espèce de déterminisme qui enferme les hogwartiens dans des rôles joués d'avance . A Gryffondor le courage, à Slytherin les coups bas, à Ravenclaw les savoirs, à Hufflepuff ? on se demande ce qui leur reste à ceux là, une sorte de sous-produit de l'élite hoqwartienne ? Comme si on faisait toujours preuve de courage dans tous les épisodes de sa vie ! Comme si on était condamné d'avance à se comporter en gros déguelasse ! Et en forçant le trait, ces quatres maisons qui vivent dans le même lieu, mais en parallèle, en se foutant sur la gueule de temps en temps, ça me fait penser à un certain communautarisme ambiant…

(Bon, je dois avouer, à ma grande honte, que je joue le jeu aussi, les méchants sont chez moi, _très classiquement_, des Slytherin ! )

Evidemment, je ne perd pas de vue qu'elle s'adresse à un jeune public, et que les classifications à la hache style bon/méchant (+ neutres ) sont finalement rassurantes quand on commence à essayer de se repérer dans la vie ! Et que dans le tome 5, Dumbledore et son gourou chapeauté semblent découvrir que le système a ses limites.

**2/ Le cas Lupin **

Alors, après avoir attaqué, le système, pourquoi y faire entrer mon personnage made in JKR de prédilection ?

Je ne répondrai donc que sur la question du courage, dont j'aime à penser que c'est, aussi, la chose du monde la mieux partagée… (et pour en rester dans le domaine rowlingien, cf Snape et sa rupture avec la bande de Voldemort !) Et **Alixe**, je profite pour répondre (à moitié) à ta remarque sur qui aura le courage ? (et Wagner et W Allen, je me demande si ce n'est pas dans Manhattan ? bref, tout a fait dans la ligne de Severus - vive Woody ! )

Donc, est-ce que Lupin manque de courage, est-il un pleutre qui n'ose pas parler de lui à sa belle ?

Oui, sans doute. Je me fais son avocat ? Oui, bien sûr.

Pourtant, du courage, il en a – mais mobilisé contre son loup et sa part noire, la lutte contre l'instinct bestial qui le pousse à transmettre sa malédiction, instinct de mort et paradoxalement instinct de survie, survie de cette race-là, parce que, in fine, n'est-ce pas cher Severus ? c'est comme cela que les loups-garous se _reproduisent_, en mordant à leur tour. Donc Lupin, homme, a ce courage là, tenir tête à son loup, lui faire violence, casser le circuit de la malédiction et ne pas se perdre, lui et son humanité.

Alors, comment s'étonner, que sur un sujet moins crucial (encore que …), plus personnel, il soit un peu moins droit dans ses bottes ? Et puis, c'est peut-être simplement de la tergiversation… s'il se laissait simplement encore un peu de temps avant de jouer au quitte ou double ? Ou si c'était simplement une nécessité ? je le cite (en avant première, journal de Remus, 8 avril)

_" Le risque dont vous parliez tout à l'heure, je le prendrai, mais uniquement quand je serai certain que … eh bien qu'elle éprouve pour moi des sentiments…._

_- Remus, si vous cessiez d'avoir peur des mots… donc, quand vous serez certain qu'elle vous aime ! _

– _Oui, là, mais … ce n'est pas encore le cas, si jamais cela doit l'être un jour, mais vous allez encore me taxer de pessimisme exacerbé ! Donc, pour le moment, je ne sais pas. _

– _Et bien, moi non, plus figurez vous ! si c'était une perche que vous tendiez… "_

Je te ( vous) laisse deviner qui est son interlocuteur…

Bref, si ce n'est pas un plaidoyer pro domo lupini, ça y ressemble furieusement, et merci de m'avoir tendu une si perche si pertinente !

Le mousquetaire **Léna** qui review plus vite que d'autres tranchent les têtes… Snape Richelieu, c'était plutôt rigolo, cette similitude. Mais je pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de commun entre les motivations du cardinal et celles du faiseur de potions… (et quand je pense que j'ai tenu à regarder le deuxième épisode – peine perdue, puisque que je n'ai pas pu me payer la tête de EB !)

**Fée **la neige la neige (qui s'osbtine à ne pas tomber chez moi, petit village gaulois qui fait de la résistance… dégoûtée… ) mes commentaires au paragraphe suivant

(et je continue sur Menés à la baguette, je rigole un bon coup, surtout avec James et ses démêlés avec MacGo, je prend une bouffée d'oxygène hilarant et je recommence à aligner des mots tourmentés…)

**Astorius** – merci d'avoir noté tout cela, et d'avoir pris la peine de suivre à la trace les mots de l'obsession lupinesque. Et peut-être aussi que lorsque Remus se roule dans la neige avec Fang, et qu'ensuite il court derrière lui, une part de lui pense à Padfoot ! sans qu'il ne l'admette – passé verrouillé… pour le moment.

Excellente question sur l'absence d'entrée dans le journal d'Isolfe - si les nanas sont compliquées, les mecs sont hyper – logiques… : -) – cf explication plus bas !

Bon, ça craint un peu, mes commentaires vont bientôt être plus longs que ce que je vous donne à lire, à ce stade fort risque d'auto-cirage de pompes …

Bonne lecture

**Journal d'Isolfe, 13 février**

Tant pis, je me résous quand même à laisser une trace écrite d'un épisode sur lequel j'avais d'abord décidé de ne pas m'étendre - et de ne me livrer à aucune analyse. J'en reviens donc, malgré ces bonnes résolutions, au 28 janvier.

J'avais décidé d'aller bosser en salle des professeurs, la solitude de ma chambre me pesait. Une sacrée surprise m'y attendait : Hagrid attablé devant un paquet de copies ! soupirant et transpirant !

Il est vrai que Minerva avait insisté auprès de lui afin qu'il ne se contente pas d'évaluations pratiques, mais qu'au moins deux fois dans l'année, il soumette ses élèves à un contrôle théorique de leurs connaissances.

Hagrid s'en était ouvert à Remus, qui avait proposé de l'aider ; un jour où nous étions tous deux en salle des professeurs, il m'en avait parlé et il m'avait proposé de joindre mes efforts aux siens, le but étant avant tout d'élaborer un sujet facile à corriger.

Nous y avions passé du temps, plus exactement, nous en avions perdu beaucoup à élaborer des énoncés aussi fantaisistes les uns que les autres – c'est moi qui avait commencé dans cette veine délire, et Remus s'était vite révélé plus imaginatif et plus extravaguant que moi. Nous avions ri comme des idiots – heureusement nous étions seuls – laissant une camaraderie fraternelle, gémellaire, se déployer sur nous, telle un vêtement tissé d'un seul tenant.

Et sans que Remus ne cherche à attacher à toute force une signification à tous mes gestes et à toutes mes paroles. Aucune interrogation, aucun doute, aucune peur dans ses yeux, limpides comme je ne les avais jamais vus, plus gris que bruns, de l'argent natif.

Aujourd'hui me voilà donc confrontée aux conséquences de nos élucubrations communes et du fameux sujet retenu, finalement très classique "Soin des créatures magiques : étude comparée entre hippogriffes et licornes".

Et je m'aperçois que nous aurions dû élaborer des QCM qui auraient pu faire l'objet d'une correction mutuelle entre les élèves. Je m'installe, sort mon paquet de notes, pour moi pas de correction, mais l'élaboration d'un dossier d'études sur les différentes méthodes de calcul de la rentabilité d'un investissement.

Mais Hagrid poussait de tels soupirs, lisant et relisant le même passage de la même copie, qu'il n'était pas facile de se concentrer ; j'étais à la fois excédée et amusée (Snape lui uniquement excédé, excessivement excédé). Au bout d'un moment, j'ai suggéré à Rubeus d'aller faire un tour, histoire de se changer les idées. Et je lui ai proposé de l'aider quand il reviendrait.

Il était ravi, comme un enfant à qui on lève une punition et qu'en plus on autorise à aller jouer, et il ne s'est pas fait prié pour se faufiler hors de la pièce.

Silence revenu, travail, Snape de l'autre côté de la table, décalé de deux places.

Puis sa voix - L'atmosphère est plus tranquille sans ce gros lourdaud, je lui réponds du tac au tac - Severus, vous êtes injuste, comme d'habitude, Hagrid est tout sauf un gros lourdaud, c'est quelqu'un d'infiniment sensible.

Il soupire en levant les yeux au plafond. Tout redevient calme. Mais pas pour longtemps, mon Dieu comme les hommes sont dérangeants parfois !

Il me demande, sarcastique si je vais m'attaquer à la correction des copies laissées en plan par Hagrid, je réponds que non. Je l'entends se lever, je reste les yeux sur mes documents, je suis contente qu'il s'en aille à son tour, finalement j'aurais été plus au calme dans ma chambre.

En fait, je suis descendue car … c'est Remus que je cherchais. J'avais envie de me faire regarder par lui.

Je me rends soudain compte que Snape est venu se placer derrière moi. Je le sens tout proche de mon dos, une source de chaleur et d'autre chose : attention fébrile et excitation sensuelle qui vient rebondir contre moi. Je me contracte, mon cœur accélère déraisonnablement, mon ventre fond autour de lui-même, je les déteste de répondre sans mon autorisation et si vite, si impudiquement, à une présence qui n'est pas encore une sollicitation.

Heureusement, il utilise sa voix, il étouffe ses sens, c'est son cerveau qui attaque – et ce faisant il me restitue la maîtrise de mon corps. Notre échange restera cérébral.

Il m' a demandé si j'accepterais de coucher avec lui, je me suis retournée vers lui, il me semblait qu'il fallait qu'il lise la réponse sur mon visage autant qu'il ne l'entende, je lui ai répondu non. Il s'est penché vers moi, j'ai cru qu'il allait tenter de m'embrasser, ou de me gifler, mais il fait quelque chose d'étrange : il souffle sur mes lèvres.

Il a l'air aussi surpris que moi par ce geste mystérieux, nous voilà donc tous deux, chacun de notre côté, à nous interroger sur sa signification symbolique ? thaumaturgique ? s'agissait-il de me faire parler ?

Mais déjà il n'est plus déjà question du désir qui tout à l'heure était tapi dans mon dos, c'est trop tard pour lui, Severus l'a transcendé lui-même, à son désavantage. Puis il bat en retraite, je suis sauvée de moi-même, s'il s'était tu, si, avant de me poser cette question si brutale et factuelle, il avait avancé ses mains, son visage vers moi, son torse, son ventre, _mais avant de parler, _comment être sûre que je ne me serais pas dépouillée devant une telle tentation ?

Et je crois même que j'aurais été capable d'appeler le visage de Remus sur le sien.

Une telle perversité m'éloigne de moi. Peut-être s'agit-il d'aller chercher le secret de Remus sur les lèvres et dans les bras de Severus? Je suis terrorisée.

Ensuite Snape redevient lui-même, il a refermé l'angle sous lequel il s'est donné à voir, il me demande le silence sur ce qui vient de se passer, puis il m'assomme avec son habituelle logorrhée sur ce qu'il suppose de Lupin et de moi, tout Hogwarts sensé savoir qu'il attend de moi que je lui ouvre mon lit et mes jambes.

Je me sens pâlir, il est dressé maintenant, penché sur moi, mais dans une posture de suffisance agressive, je réponds je ne sais quoi, mais je me souviens parfaitement que j'ai repris ses mots - mon lit mes jambes - pour bien lui montrer qu'ils ne me font pas peur, et que les entendre venant de lui m'est prodigieusement indifférent, mais je me rends compte alors soudain combien ces deux mêmes mots j'ai envie de les entendre prononcer par Remus. Votre lit, vos jambes et aussi ton lit, tes jambes, ouvre moi ton lit…

S'il venait à moi avec ces mots, je pourrais lui demander en échange de m'initier à son secret. Je sais,_ et il sait, _que c'est la condition pour que … quoi ? l'un de nous deux détient-il la réponse ? Et est-ce que tout cela serait bien honnête ?

Pendant ce temps, où je suis à l'écoute de cette pulsation frénétique à l'intérieur de moi, Snape continue : Lupin méfiance, Dumbledore inconscience, je lui dis qu'il radote, il se rassoit et la boucle.

J'essaie de me remettre à travailler, je ne veux pas lui abandonner le terrain, lui non plus, heureusement Minerva arrive, elle nous salue, et s'installe de mon côté, elle jette un coup d'œil perplexe sur le tas malmené par Hagrid, Snape siffle entre ses dents "Soins des créatures magiques, partie théorie, une idée de vous ma chère", Minerva sourit discrètement, puis Hagrid revient.

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce se relâche sous l'effet de ces deux arrivées. Hagrid arbore un air à la fois ennuyé et entendu.

Remus, ne me laisse plus seule avec Snape.

Vous m'excuserez ce petit artifice chronologique, mais je voulais d'abord vous présenter la version Remus – Hagrid, le point de vue extérieur, avant le point de vue intérieur.


	27. 20 février 5 mars

**Alixe **

Isolfe, une fille _facile_ ? Hm hm je me suis creusée la tête toute la semaine sur le sujet ! et ce matin, réfléchissant toujours à ce que j'allais répondre, j'ai failli vider la poubelle de la salle de bains dans le lave-linge…

J'ai l'impression qu'Isolfe t'a choquée, non ?

Et bien oui, elle a été tentée, un bref instant… son cerveau reptilien ? Facile, si le désir état aussi malléable que l'intellect … j'ordonne et il obéit …. Mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle serait allée jusqu'au bout de ce désir là, même si l'autre s'y était bien pris.

"une telle perversité m'éloigne de moi… je suis terrorisée "

Et qui appelle-t-elle à la fin ?

Clin d'œil pour finir – qui dirait que Severus et Remus sont des " gars faciles " ? d'ailleurs l'expression déclinée au masculin ne veut pas du tout dire la même chose …

Meutre mystérieux, alors là, je suis impardonnable, puisque c'est un des mes préférés, notamment la scène de la bande magnétique que Woody dévide en foutant en l'air !

**Léna**

Le souffle de Snape – je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui lui a pris ! Et à mon avis, lui non plus…ou alors j'avais envie de lui faire faire un geste qui, pour une fois, le dépasse…Il doit bien y avoir quelque part en lui un endroit non dénaturé, intact.

(très mauvaise idée la fenêtre pour se soigner … :-) )

**Fée**

Avec toi, une autre lecture de la scène, le désir et l'envie version " for Remus' s eyes only ! "

Je te connais pas la rue Kétanou, mais je suis allée voir leur site et les paroles de certaines chansons, et j'ai beaucoup aimé _Elle s'est jetée au ciel_…

**Fenice**

L'est où ton test ? j'en ai trouvé un, mais les questions sont tellement transparentes (style vous préférez les lions ou les serpents ? ) que j'ai trouvé impossible de le faire en toute honnêteté !

**Thématiques diverses aujourd'hui, encore que Neville et Sprout d'un côté et le " Règne végétal " de l'autre … **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Journal d'Isolfe, 20 février **

Je rentrais des serres de Marigold, elle souhaitait me montrer une variété hybride de lapageria qu'elle a réussi à mettre au point, avec l'aide de ses cinquièmes années. Elle était également revenue sur son idée de créer un club d 'herbologie, qui permettrait aux étudiants qui le souhaitent de travailler la matière plus à fond ; et c'est évidemment surtout à Neville Longbottom qu'elle pensait… Elle compatit profondément à la douloureuse situation du garçon, comme je le fais moi-même, et c'est d'ailleurs cette compassion commune qui a marqué les débuts de notre amitié.

Lorsque j'ai eu le garçon en cours, en début d'année, j'ai vu, à trois reprises, son regard _disparaître_ tout d'un coup, comme si l'horreur venait de le rattraper une fois de plus. La première fois, je n'ai su que faire, sauf à ralentir le tempo du cours, une parade bien dérisoire. Les deux autres fois, je me suis approchée de lui, et suis restée devant sa table … pour quoi ? faire écran, le ramener à la réalité ? Je me sentais terriblement démunie… Il y a des gestes que je ne sais pas faire ou que je n'ose pas ? mais qui saurait ici ? Même Marigold….

Je sais également qu'elle considère l'affectation de Neville à Gryffondor, comme une aberration, et qu'elle préférerait mille fois l'avoir dans sa propre maison.

Mais elle redoute un peu d'empiéter sur le territoire ou les prérogatives de Minerva en prenant trop ouvertement le garçon sous sa protection.

Tout en me guidant à travers la petite serre d'expérimentation, jusqu'à l'endroit, convenablement exposé au sud, où elle conserve les plus fragiles de ses productions végétales, comme dans une sorte de couveuse, elle me demanda ce que je pense de Longottom. Je commençai volontiers à lui livrer le résultat de mes " réflexions " sur le sujet.

" Arrêtez-moi si vous pensez que je fais fausse route, après tout vous le connaissez bien mieux que moi, je ne l'ai eu en cours que pendant quelques heures, j'ai vu qu'il n'était pas mauvais du tout en histoire…

- C'est justement que je souhaiterais un avis plus extérieur, plus à froid en quelque sorte, Minerva et Albus me reprochent de monter immédiatement sur mes grandes licornes quand j'essaie de leur parler de lui, mais ils refusent absolument d'admettre que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec le garçon, vous savez qu'une fois Minerva a eu le culot de me répondre que j'avais une tendance certaine à m'étendre au delà du périmètre de mes compétences aussi vite que du dragondent !

Je vous demande un peu – heureusement que je suis là pour le réconforter, parce que s'il fallait compter sur elle pour consoler les malheureux … autant essayer de jouer au quidditch avec des balais O' Cedar ! "

J'essayai d'interrompre ces débordements en lui faisant remarquer que Minerva ne manquait ni d'humanité, ni de cœur.

" Bien sûr, bien sûr " me répondit-elle, un peu à contrecoeur, en brossant de jeunes plants de pyrola à étincelles avec plus d'énergie que l'opération n'en demandait. Si ceux-ci avaient étaient un peu plus avancés dans leur floraison, elle aurait déclenché un feu d'artifice visible depuis le château !

Je me risquai alors à lui faire part de mes propres préoccupations concernant Neville.

" Je pense que quelqu'un doit lui dire et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit pas se sentir coupable de ce qui est arrivé à ses parents, parce que je suis persuadée qu'il doit s'imaginer qu'il y est pour quelque chose, il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il doit les laisser dans leur folie, pour le moment, ils ne peuvent plus l'aider, et lui, personne ne peut le charger de ce fardeau-là…

… au contraire même, leur présence, qui est d'ailleurs plutôt une absence, l' empêche de vivre pleinement, il faut qu'il les laisse derrière lui, et pas simplement symboliquement, mais aussi _réellement_. On doit pouvoir l'aider, notamment en ne le forçant plus à passer toutes ses vacances avec sa grand-mère, qui n'a de cesse que de le traîner à Sainte Mangouste. "

Je m'arrêtai brusquement, me rendant compte que je m'étais un peu laissée emporter sur le sujet, consciente d'avoir peut-être simplifié les données du problème de Neville, et attendant sa réaction.

" Isolfe, vous savez que je vous rejoins sur tout ce que vous venez de dire, il faut que sa grand mère le lâche deux minutes, j'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche à l'entraîner dans sa propre mauvaise conscience ; bien sûr elle doit se reprocher de ne pas su empêcher sa fille de courir de tels risques, mais elle, elle … aussi cruel à dire que ce soit, elle n'a plus sa vie entière à construire, comme son petit-fils.

Il doit s'obliger à se détacher d'eux, s'en affranchir, et personne ne peut le faire à sa place. Mais il faut que quelqu'un l'aide ! "

Elle replaça un peu trop brutalement une poterie vide à l'extrémité d'une étagère, faisant basculer le tout. Dieu merci, j'eus le temps de lancer un _pierésta _! pour éviter la catastrophe, un sort que m'a appris la mère de Sacha, je me souviens qu'elle m'avait dit, en me souriant, comme si j'étais sa propre fille et qu'elle me transmettait une recette de famille

" Vous verrez un jour, Zolfa Loudivkovna, comme ce sort est utile dans une maison remplie d'enfants maladroits. "

_Macha Féofanovna, savez-vous combien les enfants ayant grandi restent maladroits..?_ …

" En tout, je constate que ne suis pas la seule à penser comme cela, dès demain, je vais voir le Dumbie, il sera de retour de son fichu Wizenmagot et on s'expliquera entre quatre yeux. Et s'il s'avise de se défiler et de me faire le coup du " Neville Longbottom, ne serait-ce pas du ressort de Minerva ? " mille milliards de mille racines, il va voir de quel sort j'allume mon feu ! "

Sacrémerlin, comme ces histoires de rivalité entre maison sont stupides, et comme je regrette, parfois, l'égalitarisme républicain qui prévalait à Hauteville.

Subitement calmée, ou rassénérée par son plan d'action, elle me demanda si je connaissais certaines espèces exotiques, " hors programme " et qui pourraient faire l'objet d'études par ce futur club. Je lui promis de lui dénicher un "scoop exotico-herbologique". Enfin nous convînmes de nous retrouver à la piscine ce soir, à 19 heures. Elle passera la consigne à Minerva, en lui rappelant que cette fois-ci c'est à moi de choisir le décor dans lequel nous nagerons, et la température de l'eau ! La dernière séance avait été effectuée dans un décor de fjord norvégien, avec une eau à 13 ° C maxi (le cryo-amaigrissement cher à Minerva…). J'en étais ressortie bleue de froid, Marigold, comme d'habitude, m'avait frictionnée vigoureusement, mais moi, j'avais pensé à d'autres mains que les siennes.

Quand je la quittai, elle me prit par les deux épaules, pour une étreinte énergique, en me disant de prendre garde à la tempête qui soufflait depuis ce matin sans avoir encore épuisé sa force.

En effet les nuages circulaient à toute allure dans le ciel, comme s'ils se donnaient la chasse les uns les autres, je pouvais voir au loin le lac qui s'agitait dans toute cette grisaille, comme une potion plombifère prête à déborder de son chaudron.

Je fis les derniers mètres en courant, décoiffée par le vent, pressée d'aller me mettre au chaud (pour la séance de piscine de ce soir, ce sera les eaux tièdes de l'Adriatique…). Emportée par mon élan, je laissai la porte se refermer bruyamment.

Mon Dieu, si Filch a entendu, pensai-je, et soudain Remus était devant moi.

" Je vous ai vue arriver, j'ai eu peur que vous ne vous envoliez. "

Je m'apprêtai à répondre que, sans balai, cela eût constitué un rare phénomène à Hogwarts et que je me serais vue intégrer d'office à une des équipes de quidditch – à mon grand désespoir - , quand il me demanda :

" Si j'étais à votre place, que verrai-je à travers les cheveux fous qui jouent souvent devant vos yeux? aujourd'hui tout particulièrement ? "

Je ne m'attendais pas à une question si empathique , qui disait son envie de ressentir à ma place.

Je pensai : ma réponse doit être aussi spontanée et intègre que la question est belle, précieuse ( et je me risque à écrire, et ceci seulement dans l'intimité de ce journal, je ne ferai pas de commentaire une fois le mot posé sur le papier :" et amoureuse ").

" Vous verriez vos yeux doux. "

J'ai senti le sourire venir, sur mon visage et sur le sien, j'ai vu combien ce que je venais de dire était juste, et combien ses yeux étaient doux, insondablement doux. C'est un regard qui vient de l'autre côté de sa zone d'ombre, un regard primal.

Et puis, le moment était passé et je me retrouvais à analyser froidement la situation, constater combien il venait de s'exposer, et en même temps, et là, plus question de contrôle sur moi, je me sentais vaciller, au bord de cette eau noire, et je savais aussi qu'il était en train de s'en rendre compte, parce que ses yeux avaient pris une teinte d'interrogation douloureuse, et aussi - prédictiblement - d'avertissement.

Je ne me trompe donc pas en pensant qu'il abrite un secret menaçant dont il veut me protéger. Ce qui explique l'ambivalence de son attitude envers moi.

Comment ne pas voir la façon attentive dont il me cherche des yeux le matin, dont il me quitte des yeux le soir, comment ne pas pouvoir qu'il s'illumine subtilement en ma présence ?

Que dois-je faire ce de pouvoir qu'il m' a donné sur lui ?

Et en même temps il semble toujours être sur le bord d'une sorte de panique douloureuse …comme s'il ne se sentait pas libre de progresser normalement dans notre relation ?

Alors, Remus Janus ? Tant qu'il ne m'aura pas dévoilé son secret, je choisis l'expectative. (Ce qui veut dire Isolfe que tu l'attendrais ? retenue par la douceur de ses yeux insondablement doux ?)

Il s'en alla, en emportant ma réponse comme un cadeau…

Je restai quelques secondes à m'interroger encore ; au moment où je me disais que j'avais rarement vu le grand hall aussi désert à cette heure de l'après-midi, Draco Malfoy et ses deux chiens de garde arrivèrent, en ricanant comme à leur habitude.

A l'ordinaire stupidité des garçons de leur âge, que je suis prête à leur pardonner – une question d'hormones semble –t-il - ces trois là ajoutent une méchanceté bête qui leur est propre et la fatuité insolente qui constitue le fonds de commerce de Slytherin.

J'étais à peu près sûre qu'ils avaient vu, enfin épié, la scène entre Remus et moi. Je ne me faisais pas non plus trop d'illusion sur les conclusions qu'ils allaient en tirer, le jeu du "qui couche avec qui" est répandu ici comme dans les autres internats, où élèves et professeurs passent leurs nuits sous le même toit.

J'ai appris à ne pas y prêter d'attention, l'indifférence amusée étant le meilleur moyen de dégonfler les rumeurs.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, Malfoy ralentit l'allure et me dévisagea des pieds à la tête ; mais comme quelques années nous séparent, il est plus petit que moi, par conséquent, il avait plutôt l'air d'un petit coq ridicule dressé sur des ergots de pacotille, et je le dominai de toute ma dignité professorale.

Il fixa ses yeux sur les miens (oh, oubliée la douceur de toute à l'heure, là il n'y avait que de la suffisance)

" Vous voulez me faire baisser le regard, Malfoy, mais en attendant, c'est vous qui avez les yeux levés vers moi… "

La réplique le désarçonna, je me félicitai de ma formule, d'habitude je les trouve toujours trop tard ; ses deux collègues ne savaient pas trop quoi penser, d'ailleurs je me demande s'ils savent tout bonnement penser, et commençaient à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre.

Heureusement, leur héros retrouva ses esprits et laissa tomber d'une voix cruelle.

" L'Honorable Lucius Malfoy, mon père, m'a appris que le votre n'est qu'un petit marchand d'ingrédients pour potions. Serait-il trop bête pour les fabriquer lui-même ? "

L'intonation était terriblement méprisante sur les derniers mots. Les deux autres ricanèrent.

" Petit Malfoy " - j'insistai aussi lourdement que lui avait été méprisant - " Ne soyez pas inutilement blessant, je n'ai plus l'âge de vos collègues pour m'émouvoir de telles remarques. Un conseil cependant : essayez un jour de laisser parler la bonté qui doit bien se tapir quelque part en vous, il est impossible qu'à votre jeune âge vous ayez déjà tout perdu toute bienveillance. Mais j'ai l'impression que vos deux amis fatiguent à essayer de suivre notre conversation, allez leur faire prendre l'air. "

Pas très pédagogique tout çà, mais je m'étais bien amusée, et sincèrement je pense que c'est en traitant ce petit abruti d'égal à égal et en allant le défier sur son propre terrain, en lui offrant le rapport de force qu'il cherche toujours à imposer qu'on pourrait – peut-être – lui faire prendre conscience qu'il se trompe d'enjeu et de combat.

Je regagnai ma chambre, mon unique cours de cet après midi de jeudi commençant dans une heure, je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit pour y travailler, j'avais envie de repenser à la scène de toute à l'heure, pour faire un parallèle avec l'époque où je souhaitais me noyer et disparaître dans les yeux bleus aquifères de Benedikt (ses yeux de mer azurée, dont il disait qu'ils étaient faits pour moi; finalement c'est vers une autre qu'il les a tournés).

Si tout à l'heure … je m'étais laissée vaciller plus longtemps au bord, il n'eût pas été question de noyade, l'image me semble maintenant ridiculement romantique, mais de nage pour la vie contre ces eaux sombres et pulsatiles que je pressens dangereuses. Mais qui m'attirent de plus en plus … comme un défi prédestiné.

**Journal de Remus, 20 février**

En début d'après-midi, je traversai le hall pour rejoindre ma salle de cours, j'avais prévu d'y être un peu en avance, afin de revoir une dernière fois mes notes. Attiré par le bruit que menait le vent à l'extérieur, de grandes bourrades qui faisaient chuinter les arbres, je me suis approché d'une des fenêtres.

Malgré sa lourdeur, le châssis vibre sous les rafales qui donnent l'assaut. Des nuages mi-blancs mi-gris passent à toute allure sur leur ligne de fuite favorite, d'ouest en est, entre leurs rangs serrés, je peux quand même distinguer du bleu céruléen. Je sais que dehors l'air est chargé de l'odeur de l'Atlantique.

Au loin, un petit personnage noir se faufile hors des serres de Marigold Sprout. Je pense d'abord à un étudiant, car la démarche est rapide, juvénile. A fur et à mesure que la silhouette sombre s'avance vers le château, elle me devient graduellement plus familière – l'habituel coup au cœur, je viens de reconnaître Isolfe. Je suis reconnaissant à la tempête de m'avoir attiré à la fenêtre d'où je peux regarder, sans qu'elle me voit, ma si précieuse.

Sa robe voltige obstinément de chaque côté d'elle, comme deux grandes mains noires qui la tireraient en arrière… En dessous elle est habillée en muggle, comme souvent. Une jupe sombre et oui, voyons, courte. Snape a beau émettre des remarques pincées sur la façon déplorable dont elle maltraite les habitudes vestimentaires d'Hogwarts, il est le premier à apprécier – comment l'en empêcher ?

Et je me suis mis à regarder ses jambes, elles aussi en noir, la faire avancer contre le vent. Et la faire avancer vers l'endroit où je l'attends. Le vent a pris possession de ses cheveux et les rudoie dans tous les sens.

La porte se referme bruyamment, si Filch est dans les parages, il va débouler en hurlant, ravi de choper un étudiant. Mais tout reste silencieux, je fais quelques pas à la rencontre d'Isolfe, qui ne me voit qu'aucun dernier moment – elle se tenait tête baissée, arrangeant les pans de sa robe.

J'espère qu'elle ne va pas masquer ses jambes.

Elle relève la tête, me voit et me dit d'un air ravi :

" Dehors, on sent respirer la mer ".

Ses yeux sont masqués par ses cheveux décoiffés, je lui dit que je l'ai vue arriver, que j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne s'envole. Puis j'ajoute, vite, de peur de ne plus oser le dire si j'attends :

" Si j'étais à votre place, que verrai-je à travers les cheveux fous qui bataillent souvent devant vos yeux ? aujourd'hui tout particulièrement ? "

Va-t-elle me répondre par une pirouette pleine d'humour, comme souvent ? Apparaît sur son visage un air sérieux, et réfléchi, comme si ma question méritait une attention toute particulière.

" Vous verriez vos yeux doux. " Elle me sourit, comment aurai-je pu me retenir de faire de même, comment ne pas sourire à celle qui me sourit et me parle de la douceur de mes yeux, ce mot de douceur qui était jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Isolfe une lacune dans ma vie.

Je voudrais rester en face d'elle, mais j'ai peur de trop solliciter ce moment, je sors de sa proximité, j'emporte sa réponse comme un cadeau.

**Journal de Remus, 22 février**

Où en suis-je avec elle ? Est-ce que l'habituel recours aux mots peut encore m'aider dans cette recherche ? … petits soldats zélés, manipulés, forcés de donner chair à mes fantasmes, vers quelle bataille je vous entraîne ?

Posons les termes de l'équation : un homme + une femme, aimée en silence et en secret.

Rien que de très classique jusqu'à présent.

Or, l'homme a la mauvaise idée de se transformer en loup à chaque pleine lune, ça suffirait déjà en soi pour dégoûter toutes les femmes du monde, et en plus, la transformation est parfaite, le loup a le goût du sang jolie perspective, gros titre dans la presse, explosion des tirages, " dévorée vivante par son amant… " ou version plus catastrophiste " il dévore ses enfants sous les yeux de leur mère " .

Je continue à faire le malin, ce serait trop insupportable sans cela.

Voyons voir la fiche d'identité du prévenu.

Nom : Lupin

Prénom : Remus (Romulus m'aurait peut-être moins porté la poisse…John, Susan, quelle folie d'avoir choisi ce nom ! qu'avez-vous appelé sur ma tête ? )

Age : 32 ans

Taille : 6 pieds un pouce

Poids : 160 livres au dernier relevé, il y a quelques années, a dû maigrir …

Profession : professeur vagabond, pour le moment fixé à Hogwarts, spécialisé en lutte contre les forces du mal (à l'exclusion de celles qui l'habitent)

Caractéristique : chaste, il n'a jamais fait l'amour à une femme de toute sa vie. Peut-être faudrait-il dire _niais_ ? … imbécile jamais déniaisé ! Romantique : il est amoureux fou d'une de ses collègues, sans évidemment avoir jamais osé le lui dire. Maso : il a accepté d'être son ami, et de souffrir en silence.

Résolution : préserver le lien avec elle, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer, même si cela doit être de loin, même si je dois la voir heureuse avec un autre, même si je dois la voir mettre au monde et aimer les enfants d'un autre…

Même si je ne dois être que le mémorialiste, l'historiographe des banalités les plus futiles de sa vie.

Même si tu dois me mépriser, me haïr, je ferais de toi Isolfe, avec toi ou malgré toi le point fixe autour duquel j'organiserai le chaos de ma vie, mon étoile d'azur…

**Journal d'Isolfe, 27 février**

Remus m'a proposé un rapide tour après le dîner, il faisait grande nuit et grand froid, mais il n'y avait pas un souffle d'air. Je l'ai informé que j'avais terminé le Code da Vinci, nous en avons donc parlé, dans des termes mitigés, mais finalement pas très honnêtes de mon côté puisque je l'ai englouti en trois soirées.

Nous en sommes néanmoins parvenus à la conclusion que ce roman ne sait pas s'arrêter et engloutit son lecteur sous trop de révélations et trop d'énigmes, et que son abondance lui fait perdre la force qu'il promet dans les premiers chapitres.

Certes, la théorie de Marie-Madeleine a.k.a le Saint Graal est assez rigolote, et encore plus cette histoire de la descendance du Christ. J'en suis arrivée à dire à Remus, et j'ai fait en sorte que ses yeux ne m'échappent pas, parce que je voulais tester sa réaction :

" Imaginez-vous qu'un jour j'ai une fille et que je l'appelle Sarah, et que j'explique à ma mère – Mais Maman tu sais bien, comme la fille du messie. Je vois déjà sa tête, la désapprobation se mêlant à la joie de voir sa fille devenir mère à son tour. "

Il est resté impavide sous le coup, je me suis trouvée assez mesquine d'avoir agi comme cela et donc, bien fait pour moi, bien attrapée, j'ai éclaté de rire, parce que, en dehors de toute considération, ce serait amusant de confronter Maman à cette Sarah, et aussi pour effacer le trouble dans lequel je m'étais moi même plongée, car au moment où j'évoquais cette fille putative, j'avais presque failli dire à l'homme à côté de moi " Et je serais prête à la faire avec toi, si tu ne me taisais plus ton secret. "

**Journal de Remus, 5 mars **

Aucune envie de me lever ce matin, Isolfe partie depuis hier, pleine lune pour ce soir.

Enfin, du moins sommes-nous vendredi, mon absence demain passera inaperçue.

Je n'ai pas déjeuné ce matin, je ne voulais pas offrir à Snape le spectacle dont il se délecte chaque mois : mon altération physique et l'apparition de la souffrance morale, la séparation irrémédiable qui se fait jour entre le monde normal où il reste triomphant, et Isolfe avec lui, et le monde monstrueux qui me fait entrer dans son cercle.

Je commence par les cinquièmes années, RAS, à cette heure de la matinée, je parviens à ne pas penser à la nuit à venir.

A la fin du cours, toutefois, voulant rassembler mes notes, je les fais tomber de mon bureau, parce que j'ai apparemment mal calculé mon geste, mais ce qui, vu de l'extérieur, en l'occurrence le point de vue de mes étudiants, semble une maladresse, est en fait la première manifestation hâbleuse de mon moi-loup.

J'avais pourtant été plus calme juste avant mes transformations, en fait depuis mon arrivée à Hogwarts, mais cette fois-ci, il a l'air de vouloir donner de la voix plus tôt que d'habitude. Est-ce la proximité du printemps qui l'agite, la recherche d'une femelle ? Ahah, je me dégoûte.

Chaque mois, comme si ma vie se paralysait en perdant toute perspective humaine. Chaque mois, une nuit qui anéantit Isolfe.

Puis pause, là encore, je ne me rends pas en salle des professeurs, je vais respirer une goulée d'air frais (et humide).

Reprise avec les troisièmes années, je dois à la fois me concentrer sur le cours, difficile qui plus est, puisque j'introduis le sujet des crypto-envoûtements et me contrôler étroitement, afin de ne pas me laisser déborder par de brusques poussées d'énergie sauvage comme tout à l'heure.

Subitement, je dois en plus faire face à un chahut en train de s'organiser. Un papier se met à circuler dans les rangs, Hermione, assise juste en face de moi, a cessé de prendre des notes, elle s'est retournée et semble suivre le trajet de la feuille. J'arrête de parler, la disparition de ma voix agit comme une alerte, les mouvements se figent, je vois le papier sur le bureau de Malfoy, évidemment, et par derrière les mains de Ron, stoppées net dans leur effort pour récupérer le document. Hermione, lentement, reprend sa position, les lèvres tremblantes, mais les yeux féroces.

Je me résigne à agir, quoique je ne souhaite qu'une chose : retrouver le rythme régulier, réconfortant du cours.

" Eh bien, à quoi dois-je toute cette agitation ? A quoi jouez-vous, au jeu des petits mots ? Miss Granger, vous ne m'avez pas habitué à endosser le rôle de la perturbatrice ? Allez, expliquez-vous "

Finalement, mes mots sont plus durs que je ne le souhaitais. Et surtout injustes. Je vois d'ailleurs Malfoy et la plupart des Slytherin afficher un sourire satisfait, méchant, bête, tandis que Ron rougit de colère indignée.

Je me lève, m'approche du premier rang.

" Alors, Miss Granger, votre réponse ? " mais le dépasse et me dirige vers le fond, la rangée de Draco et de ses acolytes. Il n'a pas le temps de dissimuler le papier.

" Donnez, immédiatement ! "

J'ai peut-être hurlé, tant il a l'air déstabilisé. En tout cas, il s'exécute rapidement, mais j'ai la curieuse impression que ses mains ont obéi sans son consentement, parce qu'il les regarde d'un air furieux. Je ne sais pas s'il a eu le temps de lire le feuillet que j'ai maintenant récupéré.

J'y jette un coup d'œil, c'est un texte imprimé, en français, précédé d'une note manuscrite à l'encre bleue turquoise - l'écriture d'Isolfe et en bas, la référence du texte "Hélène ou le règne végétal".

Je manque trébucher en regagnant le haut de la classe, je m'arrête devant Hermione " Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours ".

J'ai rejoint mon bureau, je reste debout afin de leur faire bien comprendre que je vais surveiller très attentivement tout signe de nouveau chahut. Le reste du cours se déroule dans un silence inhabituel, hostile, je parle mécaniquement, ils notent mécaniquement, je suis harassé, ils ont l'air effrayé, comme si j'avais enfreint une règle. J'ai dû véritablement hurler sur Malfoy tout à l'heure…

Sur mon bureau, la feuille confisquée que j'ai retournée parce que je ne veux pas la lire avant de recueillir les explications d'Hermione.

Je nous fais grâce des cinq dernières minutes, la classe se vide rapidement, sans bruit. Hermione et moi restons face à face.

Je me saisis - enfin ! - du feuillet et m'installe à côté de mon élève, afin de ne pas laisser l'aspect hiérarchique peser sur ce que je souhaite être une simple conversation. Pourtant, elle a un léger mouvement de recul. Je pose la feuille entre nous, face imprimée visible, mais je ne la regarde pas encore.

" Alors, Hermione, expliquez-moi. Ceci vous appartient, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, mais Sandra Scott-Davis me l'a pris, l'a passé derrière et vous avez vu qui l'a récupéré !

- Peu importe le chahut autour de cette feuille, je l'ai reprise, je vous la rend. Vous voyez, je ne cherche même pas à savoir si vous étiez en train de la lire pendant mon cours. "

Gagné, elle rougit, c'est bien la première fois que je prends en faute mon élève modèle.

" Maintenant, dites-moi ce dont il s'agit. "

Elle rougit encore, mais plus légèrement, j'en déduis qu'il s'agit d'une affaire mixte, mi-privé, mi-scolaire.

" Eh bien, voilà, j'ai demandé au professeur Dazurs – elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens comme pour me dire " à ton tour d'être troublé ", mais je ne bronche pas, du moins rien de l'émoi qui me saisit quand il est question d'Isolfe ne transparaît – de bien vouloir me faire travailler un peu mon français, j'ai du mal avec la grammaire et la prononciation (bien sûr, qui n'aurait pas de mal sur ces deux points…moi le tout premier !).

" Ah, bien, depuis quand ?

– Nous avons commencé lundi, en fait je lui avais demandé dès le début de l'année, mais elle n'avait pas le temps, vous savez le cours d'histoire et en plus ses déplacements mais maintenant, bon, eh bien elle doit être plus disponible. Nous avons commencé avec un article de journal, muggle, et puis elle m'a donné ce .. ce poème pour notre prochaine séance, je dois préparer un commentaire. Mais c'est difficile, le texte est assez, enfin, ce n'est pas très classique. Elle s'arrête, moi je commence à lire.

…

Tu venais de si loin derrière ton visage

Que je ne savais plus à chaque battement

Si mon cœur durerait jusqu'au temps de toi même

Où tu serais en moi plus forte que mon sang (1)

Je me répète les quatre derniers vers, le dernier surtout, cet étrange et formidable symbole du sang qui revient me parler du lien entre Isolfe et moi, de façon si forte, si achevée et si mystérieusement limpide.

Je me sens mal à force d'être bouleversé, c'est une exaltation qui me tend et me consume. Je m'excuse auprès d'Hermione pour la retenir à l'heure du déjeuner ; avant de lui rendre le poème, j'en fais une copie, ma main passe sur le texte tandis que je murmure _Duplicatio_.

Hermione me regarde, interrogative, je lui explique que je trouve ce poème fabuleusement beau, elle tressaille et réplique

" Beau, oui, mais étrange surtout, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire _Tu ne remuais encor que par quelques paupières_ et _Tu venais de si loin derrière ton visage_ , j'ai peur ne de pas comprendre ce qu'il faut.

– Juste Merlin, Hermione, la compréhension ou l'appréhension qu'on a de la poésie ne se posent pas en terme d'obligation, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, ce n'est pas la recette d'une potion ou la formule d'un sort, toutes les interprétations sont bonnes, c'est ce qu'il y a de merveilleux avec la poésie, ces mots fluides qui vous heurtent ou se dérobent, qui vous bousculent, vous pénètrent et vous échappent ! "

Elle m'interrompt, légèrement interloquée, légèrement choquée de m'entendre quitter le territoire technique pour un registre plus personnel.

" J'y vais maintenant " ; elle rassemble ses affaires, se lève pour partir mais finalement reste devant moi, ne s'autorisant pas à me faire part spontanément de ce qui la tracasse encore. Je l'encourage :

" Oui, Hermione, vous voulez ajouter quelque chose ?

– Vous croyez que je suis trop scolaire pour arriver à faire ce que le professeur Dazurs attend de moi ? "

Je souris : " Hermione, je suis sûr que le professeur Dazurs n'attend rien de vous, si ce n'est que vous lui parliez en français. Si ce poème ne vous inspire pas, et bien ce n'est pas grave. Vous le relirez plus tard. "

Elle se décrispe, en me renvoyant mon sourire. " En fait, c'est vous qui auriez plein de commentaires à faire ; vous allez en parler avec elle ?

- Peut-être Hermione, peut-être. Allez maintenant."

Elle quitte la pièce, j'entends alors Harry et Ron se mettrent à l'interroger - ils l'attendaient….

Je reste encore, je lis et relis les vers, jusqu'à les connaître par cœur. _Par cœur_, je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi le langage avait choisi un organe qui n'avait rien à voir dans le processus de mémorisation … Aujourd'hui pourtant cela me semble simplement judicieusement sage.

Oooooooooo

_(1) Hélène ou le règne végétal, René-Guy Cadou._


	28. 7 mars Journal de Remus

Bien, des revues qui vont un peu dans le même sens et constatent - regrettent (? ) qu'il n'y ait pas assez de Hogwarts, de magie, de têtes connues, de Harry, dans Journaux Croisés… - vous me feriez presque douter de moi !

Allons, c'est un parti pris, je revendique – mon but n'est pas de coller au paradigme rowlingienn, où Lupin n'est qu'un professeur et un ancien maraudeur chargé de faire le lien entre James Lily et Harry, un passeur de connaissances et d'histoire familiale… j'ai eu envie de le faire exister, vivre pour lui-même, le mettre sur le devant de la scène, lui donner du neuf et de l'inédit, le "revivifier" - c'est pour cela qu'Isolfe est un personnage inventé…

Je pique à la saga Potter ce dont mes personnages ont besoin (merci JKR, car évidemment, il y a matière à emprunt dans ce que vous écrivez) mais après, c'est à moi de jouer et d'inventer.

Et puis Fenice, pourquoi écrire sur les rapports Harry Remus, alors que tu le fais si bien ? Je ne serais ni à l'aise, ni convaincante, sur ce terrain.

(par ailleurs - douceur, doux, oui, je trouve que j'ai tendance à abuser…)

Et puis oui, Hogwarts n'est qu'un cadre, et la magie n'est qu'une technique au service des … magiciens.

Pourquoi Neville ? parce que son histoire et celle de ses parents est terrifiante, la torture et ensuite la folie, qui toutes deux dépossèdent de l'humanité… et le handicap dont ce jeune garçon en train de se construire se trouve chargé - je crois que c'est finalement plus lourd que le fait d'être orphelin.

Et Fée, merci de ta suggestion d'un Remus s'exprimant au sujet des Longbottoms : c'est vrai qu'il va parvenir petit à petit à "déverrouiller" son passé, mais quand il le fera, ce sera surtout au sujet de ses propres parents. Et une précision pour finir, j'ai écrit la majeure partie de JXC avant d'avoir lu l'Ordre du Phoenix – je pratique les Potter quand ils ont bien refroidi…et je me suis basée sur une belle fic lue il y bien longtemps, dont j'ai oublié le titre, qui raconte les années de Lupin post-Hogwarts, passées en Roumanie, à la chasse aux vampires et au "containment" des loups-garous – partant de là, il n'y aura pas de référence à l'Ordre… (ouais, ouais, pas très orthodoxe tout cela…)

Harana – je suppose qu'Isolfe pensait à l'Adriatique en été… en fait, dans la première version, c'était les eaux de la Martinique, et pour des raisons qui, là, n'appartiennent qu'à elle, Guézanne a procédé à cette modification. Et merci d'avoir parlé de JXC à Severia – j'aime beaucoup le terme de mic-mac psychologique.

Alixe - je te rassure, Isolfe ne déraillera plus à propos de Rogue

Léna – désolée d'avoir ranimé de désagréables souvenirs….

Aujourd'hui, je continue à ramer à contre-courant (autant vous avouez que je ne déteste pas…)

Remus Lupin, seul, frivole, un peu benêt (comme un amoureux ? ), en environnement muggle… c'est la moitié du monde d'Isolfe, comment pourrait-il ne pas s'y intéresser ? Et puis, il y a une réflexion que je voulais voir apparaître sous sa plume.

Ensuite, retour dans les lieux magiques…

… mais, dites, si un jour, je sors mes deux héros de la scène hogwartienne, parce que ce n'est pas là que l'histoire va se dénouer, vous me suivrez quand même ?

Bonne lecture !

**Journal de Remus, 7 mars**

Ce matin, après avoir repris ma forme humaine, je me suis subitement décidé à ne pas traîner ma déprime "post-pleine lune" à Hogwarts.

D'habitude, quand je n'ai pas de cours à assurer, je m'arrange pour rester planqué dans ma chambre, en essayant d'oublier la nuit et les traces qu'elle a laissées sur moi et en attendant le retour d'Isolfe.

En priant aussi, je ne sais quelle déité, Séléné peut-être ? pour que ma splendide ne cherche pas à examiner de trop près la nature de ma zone d'ombre et pour que je puisse continuer à rêver à un futur improbable à ses côtés.

Pourtant, je dois écrire que chaque mois, en un sentiment d'urgente nécessité qui va croissant, je souhaiterais la trouver près de moi lorsque je réintègre le monde humain, en m'échappant de celui des loups et des monstres, oui, qu'elle soit là, immédiate et accessible et peut-être me prendrait-elle dans ses bras afin de me consoler de mon malheur.

Mais l'exaucement de ce vœu inconsidéré ne viendrait-il pas mettre fin à l'amicale compréhension qu'elle me manifeste ? Comment être certain qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas en courant ? Mais comment penser qu'elle me regarderait d'un air dégoûté et terrifié ? Pourtant, cela ne cadrerait pas avec ce que, petit à petit, j'apprends d'elle… et ce que Dumbledore semble en penser.

Donc, aujourd'hui, samedi, j'ai décidé de laisser Hogwarts derrière moi et d'aller passer la journée à Londres. Maintenant que je dispose d'un revenu régulier et très au-dessus des rétributions que m'accordaient chichement les établissements de second ordre où j'enseignais avant d'être repêché par Dumbledore, j'ai décidé de renouveler ma garde-robe. Cette dernière est d'ailleurs si succincte, deux tenues et un manteau, sans compter celui prêté par Isolfe, que je vais pouvoir tout changer sans mettre en péril mon avenir financier.

J'ai également l'attention de passer un long moment dans une librairie, laissant mon inspiration – ou celle du libraire – m'orienter vers des achats de livres et de CDs. Et comme je parle de Londres, il s'agit bien sûr de la ville muggle, et de littérature et de musique muggle, qui offrent le double mérite de m'éloigner de mes histoires de loups-garous et de me rapprocher d'Isolfe et de sa culture de prédilection.

Elle m'a confié un jour que les Muggles n'ayant, _de facto_, pas de magie à leur disposition, avaient besoin de stimuler les imagination sensible via les beaux-arts, la musique, la littérature, la poésie ; et qu'elle n'était finalement pas certaine qu'elle ne préférerait pas renoncer à la culture magique si un jour elle était sommée de faire un choix.

Isolfe, encore, _toujours_, à qui j'ai demandé quelques renseignements sur l'argent muggle et son maniement, et qui après avoir regretté que la Grande Bretagne ait snobé l'euro, la monnaie muggle commune dont se sont dotés la plupart des pays européens, si j'ai bien compris, m'a indiqué, que le plus simple pour moi serait de passer d'abord chez Gringott's et de demander la conversion de mes galions et mornilles en livres.

Et je profiterai de ce passage obligé dans le Londres magique pour acheter quelques ouvrages techniques de DCFM qui viennent de paraître, j'attends notamment beaucoup du dernier bouquin de John William Petersen " Magie noire : l'éthique au secours de la technique " sur lequel j'ai lu un bon compte-rendu dans la Nouvelle Revue de DCFM.

J'émerge donc d'entre les racines du saule cogneur aux petites heures du matin, alors que mon ennemie mensuelle a disparu. Pas si tôt d'ailleurs que je ne manque me trouver nez-à-nez avec l'équipe de quidditch de Ravenclaw en route pour le premier entraînement de la matinée. J'ai à peine le temps de me dissimuler derrière un pilier.

Enfin, quand bien même ils m'aurait vu, ils auraient pu en conclure que je revenais d'une nuit passée à l'extérieur, et nul doute que pour une bande d'étudiants de 15 à 17 ans, cela ne peut avoir qu'une signification…

Je ne rencontre plus personne jusqu'à ma chambre, je prends une douche, je ne découvre que deux nouvelles marques, l'une au niveau de la taille, l'autre sur la cuisse gauche. Je les soigne rapidement, efficacement – même s'il y a eu cette alerte d'il y a quelques jours en cours,je suis indéniablement plus calme et moins agressif depuis quelques mois, je m'autorise à imaginer que c'est grâce à Isolfe et à son influence bénéfique.

Je me prépare un thé corsé, j'ai décidé de me passer de petit-déjeuner ici, je n'aurais que l'embarras du choix à Londres si j'ai faim plus tard, mais ce n'est certes pas le cas ce matin.

Je me faufile ensuite jusqu'à mon bureau, encore une rencontre inopportune, et celle-ci, je ne peux l'éviter : Severus Snape sort de son antre, sacrebleu, a-t-il fait bouillir ses infâmes potions toute la nuit ?

(C'est vrai que certaines préparations doivent absolument être réalisées les nuits de pleine lune, pas étonnant que j'ai toujours été un élève médiocre).

Il m'adresse un sourire satisfait et méprisant, clairement écœuré, pourtant je ne ressemble à rien de moins qu'à un humain, propre sur lui et plutôt bien foutu (commentaire de Sacha il y a longtemps, lors d'une séance de piscine), à condition de ne pas trop s'attarder sur mes nippes – et même ce point va bientôt s'arranger.

Snape, quant à lui, n'est pas rasé, ses yeux sont cernés et ses cheveux en désordre. Mais évidemment, sa tenue est impeccable et le contraste entre le tombé parfait de sa mise et le négligé de son visage est assez troublant.

Je suis certain qu'une femme n'y serait pas insensible, Isolfe elle-même, j'écarte d'un geste irrité cette imbécile pensée.

" Eh bien, Lupin, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? "

Quel con, il faut toujours qu'il se foute de ma gueule, que n'est-il tombé la tête la première dans un des ses chaudrons ? Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de lui céder le moindre pouce de terrain, je réponds donc :

" Excellente, j'ai passé une nuit excellente ! et je me sens ce matin de trop bonne humeur pour perdre ma journée à Hogwarts. "

Il est manifestement surpris, ses sourcils se froncent, venant rajouter du désordre dans ses traits et en dessous, sa bouche se tord, comme si elle se préparait à me cracher dessus. Je m'en fous et contrefous, je lui lance un jovial "Bonne journée" et lui claque la porte de mon bureau au nez, j'ai perdu assez de temps avec cet imbécile.

Je disparais par la cheminée, je me retrouve dans Diagon Alley, au milieu de la foule du samedi, agitée et joyeuse à l'idée du week-end encore quasiment inentamé.

Je file chez Gringott's, la transaction prend plus de temps que ce que j'aurais pensé, j'en profite pour demander le relevé de mes avoirs (je me mets à parler comme un prof d'économie….).

Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais rien eu dans une quelconque banque, j'étais payé directement par mes employeurs ; à Hogwarts le circuit de rétribution est plus sophistiqué et sans doute plus muggle. Le chiffre que m'annonce le goblin ne me dit pourtant pas grand-chose, mais son regard devient tout d'un coup moins désapprobateur, j'imagine que l'état délabré de mes vêtements n'était pas la meilleure des cartes de visite pour se présenter dans une banque.

Par contre, il soupire bruyamment quand je lui demande de convertir cent galions en livres britanniques. Il se met même à bougonner :

" Z'vez jamais songé à mettre en place un virement interbancaire avec une banque muggle ? En tout cas, la conversion coûte trois mornilles, je les prélève en plus ou j'impute sur le montant à convertir ?

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il me dit (Isolfe, au secours), je lui fais répéter, il s'exécute de mauvaise grâce, je me décide pour le prélèvement en plus. Je récupère les billets britanniques et regagne Diagon Alley et son issue vers le monde muggle.

Bien, je suis maintenant tout près de Finsbury Circus et je dois me rendre jusqu'à Finsbury Street, l'affaire de quelques minutes à pied, puisque j'ai l'intention d'aller m'habiller chez M&H.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Sacha qui m'a donné le tuyau, je me sens maintenant suffisamment en confiance pour m'être ouvert à lui de mon projet "fringues neuves". Il fut extrêmement coopératif, je pense que tout cela le faisait au fond bien rigoler, lui m'aurait conseillé d'aller faire mon shopping à Paris, en ajoutant que j'aurais eu ainsi une chance de tomber sur Isolfe, minime certes mais qui valait la peine d'être tentée non ?

" Et puis, n'est-ce pas pour ses beaux yeux que vous voulez améliorer vos frusques ? " sourire charmeur pour me faire oublier ce que le mot pourrait avoir de blessant.

" Je ne vous conseille pas l'adresse favorite de mon père, Zeeland and Zeeland, c'est terriblement cher, lui fait passer tout cela en frais de représentation diplomatique, mais pour vous les émoluments d'Hogwarts n'y suffiraient pas. Bon, on oublie aussi Jermyn Street et Bond Street. "

J'admirais l'agilité avec laquelle il navigait au milieu de tous ces noms - et exécutait quelques exercices de barre en prenant appui sur le mur du corridor où nous nous trouvions.

" En tout cas, vous avez raison de ne pas avoir commencé par cela, par soigner votre look, c'est une excellente stratégie, car vous savez qu'elle s'intéresse à vous "

Il marqua une pause, seule sa jambe gauche continuait à passer sur le sol, d'avant en arrière, en un mouvement qui me semblait impeccable, mais qui n'avait pas l'air de le satisfaire.

Puis, il reprit, en me sollicitant abruptement :

" Merde, Lupin, vous n'allez pas oser nier qu'elle s'intéresse à vous ! A quoi jouez-vous ? (non Sacha, Snape suffit pour me poser cette question, mais il est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas de menace dans ta voix, juste de l'irritation et de l'incompréhension).

Vous attendez qu'elle vous file entre les mains ? Vous savez il y a d'autres hommes que vous, notamment à Paris, n'oubliez pas qu'elle y va régulièrement, elle ne vit pas cloîtrée comme vous."

Je ne répondis pas. Il arrêta soudainement ses exercices, s'adossa au mur, repliant une jambe et l'appliquant complètement à la paroi, en ouvrant totalement l'articulation de sa hanche.

" Bien, en l'absence de réponse du … prévenu, nous allons poser un postulat afin de poursuivre notre démonstration. "

Il joignit ses dix doigts, prit un air profondément inspiré, et se mit à faire osciller doucement ses deux mains réunies devant son menton, tandis que ses yeux étaient pleins de moquerie.

" Le postulat étant que, oui, le professeur Dazurs s'intéresse diablement à vous, vous avez su créer autour de vous cette aura mystérieuse, romantique, hm, oui romantique nous pouvons dire cela, à laquelle les femmes son censées ne pas pouvoir résister. Et donc, j'en reviens à mon point de départ, ce n'est pas votre apparence qui l'a attirée, mais vos innombrables qualités intrasèques. Donc, vous vous seriez présenté à poil devant elle qu'elle ne vous aurait pas trouvé moins intéressant ! "

Il éclata de rire, une gaieté juvénile qui vint rouler jusqu'à mes pieds, avant que je ne pusse lui en vouloir d'appuyer justement où j'avais le plus mal. Car en fait son fameux postulat de départ en recouvrait un autre : que j'étais un homme comme les autres qui avait donc toutes ses chances auprès d'Isolfe et je n'étais pas sûr qu'il ne pensât pas, comme d'autres d'ailleurs, que nous étions elle et moi fichtrement bien assortis et qu'il était inévitable que nous finissions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans le lit de l'un ou de l'autre.

Peut-être aurais-je dû le détromper, mais quoi ! cela n'aurait rien changé par rapport à elle. Et puis je n'avais pas envie de le faire cesser de me parler d'elle, il m'était une occasion trop précieuse de parler de ma splendide, ce jeune homme qui pose ses mains sur elle quand il danse avec elle….

00000000000000

Par Merlin, depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas remis les pieds à Londres ? La ville me semble curieusement attirante, une succession de rues agitées et bruyantes, où je me fais bousculer à plusieurs reprises à cause de mon allure de "campagnard" à la fois trop rapide et trop placide pour s'adapter sans heurt à cet écoulement turbulent, et de zones de calme, presque de recueillement, comme Finsbury Circus, et cette alternance même lui confère un dynamisme endogène, une pulsation que j'ai l'impression de sentir sous mes pas.

Je pénètre maintenant dans un gigantesque endroit, aéré et lumineux , si différent des échoppes ratatinées et obscures du monde magique.

J'ai un mal de chien à m'orienter, je ne vois tout d'abord que des vêtements pour femme, je me dis que, logiquement, le rayon homme doit se trouver dans un coin reculé. Je traverse une zone appelée BIB, en comprenant au bout d'un moment qu'on y trouve des vêtements de (très) grande taille. Je ne suis pas sûr que je trouverais ça drôle si j'étais obèse….

Presque par hasard, je tombe sur un panneau signalétique, pourtant logiquement disposé au pied des escalators. Le rayon que je cherche se trouve donc au premier étage, je me retrouve perdu au centre d'un alignement impressionnant de portants et d'étagères, de pantalons, de pulls, de chemises et de vestes.

Je suis saisi d'angoisse à l'idée de devoir trouver ce qu'il me faut dans toute cette abondance, comme les héros de contes de fées qui doivent faire preuve de discernement et sélectionner le bon chemin.

Oh Remus, la ferme, depuis quand s'acheter des fringues relève d'une question de vie ou de mort, même pour un loup-garou ?

Du moins suis-je soulagé de découvrir qu'il n'y a presque personne à cette heure matinale.

Je me dirige vers une zone qui a l'air d'être consacrée à des jeans, bingo, il s'agit bien de ce que je cherche. J'élimine les modèles trop fantaisistes, j'en trouve un qui me plaît bien, mais évidemment il n'y a pas ma taille (M). j'en déniche finalement un autre qui semble convenir.

Un jeune homme, un vendeur, s'affaire à remettre à niveau des piles de chemises, puisant dans un grand bac rempli à ras bord. Me voyant hésiter, il délaisse son réassortiment et s'approche de moi. Il commence par m'inspecter des pieds à la tête, j'imagine que seul son professionnalisme l'empêche de froncer le nez de mépris devant mon apparence quelque peu guenilleuse. Il me propose son aide, je décide de tenter ma chance avec le premier modèle, mais il me confirme que, non, la taille n'est pas disponible. Il m'entraîne ensuite vers la zone beige, conformément à ce que je lui ai demandé, détaillant au passage tous les autres coloris devant lesquels nous passons.

Mais je ne veux ni noir, ni vert, je veux du clair et du bleu, du bleu azur….

Devant mon air peu intéressé, il comprend que je suis mono-maniaque – pour ne pa dire un client chiant – et me dégotte un pantalon cargo en coton beige clair et velouté, avec de grandes poches sur le côté (à Hogwarts, un étudiant sur deux, garçon ou fille, possède en modèle de ce genre, et bien sûr Isolfe en a même deux – il est vrai que c'est fichtrement commode pour ranger sa baguette !).

Puis il décide qu'il est temps de retrouver son bac et me laisser seul. Je me suis quelque peu habitué aux lieux, je trouve rapidement deux gilets, zippés, laine et coton, l'un bleu foncé – bleu encre comme le manteau d'Isolfe, l'autre bleu clair – bleu ciel.

Je prends également une chemise blanche, un polo à manches longues, bleu encore. Je réduis l'essayage à l'essentiel, les deux pantalons, le médium est sans doute un peu trop lâche maintenant, mais globalement convient toujours, je trouve une caisse, je serais incapable de dire si le total est élevé ou pas, disons que je fais confiance à Sacha, la jeune femme semble interloquée à la vue de mes billets, il est vrai que les clients devant moi ont tous réglé en présentant un morceau de plastique coloré et brillant.

Je ressors, je me dirige vers Brompton Road, je me suis habitué au rythme urbain, cette sorte de frénésie ralentie par elle-même, je me faufile avec une aisance indifférente dans la foule. Pourtant en remontant sur le trottoir après avoir traversé une rue, je bouscule quelqu'un : une jeune femme portant un enfant dans ses bras. Le choc n'est pas violent, mais la petite fille fait tomber sa peluche, je la ramasse et en me dépliant, je heurte doucement le ventre de la maman, proéminent, arrondi, je lâche " Je suis désolé ", elles me sourient toutes deux en retour, toute la scène glisse de chaque côté de moi, comme la foule, sans me faire trop de mal.

A Barrod's, je fais l'acquisition d'une paire de chaussures, style confortable chic, une drôle de semelle constituée de ronds de diamètres différents. Bon, enfin, j'achète celles là, cette marque précisément, parce qu'Isolfe en a une paire. Voilà. Je ne sais finalement pas si ce mimétisme ne confine pas au ridicule.

Ensuite, je descends au rayon parfumerie. Et là, j'ai absolument besoin de trouver une vendeuse. Mes allers et venues finissent par faire surgir une, je lui demande de m'aider à trouver un parfum, pour moi, qui s'assortisse (je n'ose pas dire se mélange ) avec Hiris, celui que porte Isolfe. (je lui a demandé la semaine dernière de me révéler le nom de son parfum – elle m'a répondu d'une voix appliquée, en me précisant que cela s'écrivait avec un " H ").

La demande a l'air de plaire à ma vendeuse, elle commence à réfléchir en fronçant joliment les sourcils, et m'entraîne vers des rangées de flacons, section femme, et non pas homme, comme je l'avais d'abord pensé.

Je comprends alors le pourquoi de notre venue ici, la voyant prendre un vaporisateur bleu opaque, Hiris bien sûr, et deux petits morceaux de carton blanc. Chacun d'eux a droit à une pulvérisation, elle en garde un, me tend l'autre en souriant.

Je ferme les yeux et plonge dans l'odeur de ma splendide. Et tandis que je plonge, mon sexe lui se redresse. Ahah Lupin, _très malin_.

Ma vendeuse toussote discrètement. " Bien, je l'ai bien senti, je pense pouvoir vous proposer quatre ou cinq… associations, mais souhaitez-vous que votre parfum s'efface et mette en valeur ou, comment dire, soit aussi présent qu'Hiris ? "

La question me prend au dépourvu, je n'avais jamais envisagé appliquer aux parfums les habituelles grilles d'analyse des rapports humains. Qu'est-ce que, dans l'idéal, j'attends d'une femme, qui toujours dans l'idéal, serait Isolfe ? Qu'elle soit mon égale et que notre relation soit libre de tout rapport de force.

(Et puis qu'elle n'aime que moi, qu'elle mette ses bras autour de mon cou, ses lèvres sur les miennes et qu'elle m'offre la… STOP.)

Je reprends - qu'elle soit mon égale et que notre relation soit libre de tout rapport de force. Il suffit donc de transposer ma réponse au domaine des parfums.

" Les deux sur le même plan, aussi présents, aussi révélés

- Bien " elle a modulé de mot de façon très convaincue,

- le choix se restreint, venez, nos allons essayer plusieurs combinaisons. ".

Je la suis jusqu'à un deuxième mur de flacons, masculins ceux-là. Elle en sélectionne quatre, me tend autant de petits cartons, j'ai subitement peur que ce soit mon odorat animal qui décide à ma place. Retiendrait-il alors l'odeur la plus forte, la plus musquée ?

Je respire à nouveau Hiris, Hiris et celle qui s'en parfume ont pris trop de place dans mon esprit d'homme pour ne pas, aujourd'hui, réussir à chasser le monstre.

Je commence ma sélection, deux odeurs restent sur ma short-list, je prie la vendeuse de lever l'anonymat des candidats : j'ai donc retenu Profil et Allure. Je demande à voir les flacons, je me décide pour le plus sobre, la jeune femme m'assure en souriant qu'Hiris sera enchantée de mon choix, je dois rougir et me crisper, car elle n'insiste pas. Je croirai même qu'elle a compris la raison de mon trouble, car elle me trouve un mini-flacon bleu violet, qu'elle glisse dans le même sac que le grand.

Je range tous mes achats dans mon sac à dos, je ressors de Barrods, j'achète le TLS, je m'installe dans le premier salon de thé que je rencontre sur mon chemin pour un petit-déjeuner tardif.

Je commence la lecture du Time en appréciant totalement le fait d'être complètement anonyme ici, d'avoir la possibilité de renoncer à cette sorte de figuration pesante qu'Hogwarts vous impose en permanence. Je peux même me libérer de la présence d'Isolfe et de la tension – merveilleuse et douloureuse – qu'elle fait peser sur moi.

Et le thé a un goût merveilleux, j'ai pourtant choisi au hasard, le premier dans l'ordre alphabétique, un Assam.

Ma seule préoccupation pour le moment consiste à opérer une sélection parmi tous les romans proposés par le TLS. Mais je suis d'ores et déjà décidé à acheter "The embarassment of riches", l'autre ouvrage majeur de Simon Schama, le fameux auteur des fameux "Yeux de Rembrandt" qui a su créer de tels liens entre Isolfe et Hugues Moddy- Stuart, dont je reste stupidement jaloux. Je mettrais ma main à feu qu'il va tout faire pour être à nouveau choisi comme représentant du ministère lors des prochains conseils de classe, alors qu'en général le ministre partage la sinécure (deux journées à glander et un super gueuleton pour couronner le tout, et, en plus, à côté de l'ultra-charmant professeur Dazurs) entre plusieurs de ses favoris.

Je pense me laisser tenter par un roman intitulé "Jonathan Strange and M. Norell" de S. Clarke, qui évoque la restauration de la magie en Grande Bretagne au moment des guerres napoléoniennes – un mélange parfait entre magie et Muggles, Grande-Bretagne et France… (entre Isolfe et moi – je ne peux pas m'empêcher de venir de faire caresser et taillader par mon impossible amour). Et puis, ce sera intéressant de voir quelle vision un écrivain muggle peut bien avoir d'un monde qu'elle a imaginé sans savoir qu'il existe réellement… !

Ensuite mmm "Thinks", un bouquin du toujours bienvenu David Lodge, pour moi une source utile de renseignements sur la baise. Là je suis vulgaire, car évidemment les romans de Lodge sont remarquablement bien écrits et terriblement drôles et ne parlent pas que de çà (encore que, si on y réfléchit bien…certains… ), disons qu'ils vont simplement jusqu'au niveau de détail dont j'ai juste besoin.

J'en ai terminé avec ma revue, finalement je n'ai rien trouvé qui semble transcendant, à part le Clarke, je vais en revenir à la liste que j'avais plus ou moins établie, j'espère que je trouverais aussi "The Eight", Arthur m'en a dit beaucoup de bien, bien plus que le Code Da Vinci, que j'ai lu sur le conseil d'Isolfe. Nous en avions ensuite brièvement reparlé, pour finalement convenir que le rythme auquel se succédaient révélations et résolutions d'énigmes faisaient finalement perdre de sa force au roman.

Enfin, Isolfe avait tout de même trouvé follement drôle l'idée que le dieu des muggles puisse avoir une fille et des descendants jusqu'à l'époque contemporaine, évidemment la version officielle veut qu'il n'ait jamais couché avec qui que ce soit, quant à la façon dont il aurait été conçu, même le monde magique n'oserait pas un truc de ce genre, (et puis quelle idée révoltante d'imaginer cela, une conception "intellectuelle", sans plaisir physique et sans tendresse…), enfin Isolfe m'a expliqué qu'on pouvait croire en ce dieu sans adhérer à tout ce fatras…

" Imaginez-vous " m'avait –t-elle dit, en prenant soin que mes yeux n'échappent aux siens, " qu'un jour j'ai une fille et que je l'appelle Sarah, et que j'explique à ma mère – Mais Maman tu sais bien, comme la fille de Jésus. Je vois déjà sa tête, la désapprobation se mêlant à la joie de voir sa fille devenir mère à son tour. ".

Lorsqu'elle avait eu achevé d'examiner la façon dont je digérais son "qu'un jour j'ai une fille" – je peux jurer que rien à l'extérieur de moi n'avait tressailli, mais que mon cœur s'était emballé en de douloureuses saccades avant de se calmer – elle s'était enfin laissée éclater de rire. Mais sa voix avait été troublée en prononçant ces mots entre nous, ou alors m'étais-je trompé ?

Je replie mon TLS, regroupe mes affaires et règle directement au comptoir. Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour atteindre Vatchard's, je commence par flâner au hasard entre les rayons, je tombe sur LE nouveau David Lodge "Author, author" qui apparemment vient juste de sortir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai rien vu dans le TLS, bof sans doute n'ai-je pas lu très attentivement. En tout cas, j'aurais une longueur d'avance sur Isolfe.

La chance est toujours avec moi, puisque je localise tous les titres que je souhaitais – rien de plus frustrant que de ne pas trouver les bouquins qu'on s'était promis d'acheter.

(Enfin, si, je connais d'autres choses qui sont infiniment plus frustrantes, infiniment plus douloureuses que de devoir se priver d'une lecture, mais que cela reste une parenthèse dans ma journée). Isolfe une parenthèse dans ma vie ? Une idée hors norme, exorbitante.

Je me laisse dériver encore un bon moment au hasard des tables de présentation, je consacre une bonne demi-heure au rayon Beaux Arts, ouvrant, respirant et tournant des pages, j'arrive même à me plonger quasiment complètement dans un superbe ouvrage "Holbein and England", mais je me fais à nouveau happer à la surface où s'agitent l'inexploité et l'inassouvi de ma vie par un livre de photographies du Français Jacques-Henri Lartigue.

Il est trois heures de l'après-midi quand je ressors de Vatchard's et je n'ai plus qu'à remonter la rue vers Picadilly Circus et Bower Records où je compte bien me débarrasser de la soixantaine de livres qui me restent. Et là, je n'ai pas de liste.

Le magasin est rempli d'acheteurs, qui semblent se grouper devant les bacs moins en fonction de leurs goûts musicaux que de leur style d'habillement. Quelle musique correspondra à mon accoutrement ? Je m'aperçois soudain que j'aurais pu enfiler ce que j'ai acheté tout à l'heure afin d'améliorer ma mise.

Pourtant cette dernière n'a pas l'air d'effrayer un vieux monsieur, lui très correctement vêtu de tweed et de velours, mais qui semble avoir du mal à lever ses bras vers le haut du rayon classique. Il me demande donc, un peu gêné, de l'aider à attraper, un CD de Bruckner, la Symphonie n° 7.

" C'est un tout nouvel enregistrement, Herreweghe, c'était un baroqueux et le voilà devenu romantique. Vous aimez Bruckner ? "

Je lui explique que ce n'est pas mon compositeur préféré. Il ne répond pas tout d'abord, puis reprend :

" Je n'en avait presque jamais écouté de ma vie, j'avais toujours préféré la musique plus ancienne, vous savez jusqu'à Beethoven, pas vraiment au-delà."

Il m'informe alors, se mettant à parler plus rapidement, qu'il a perdu son épouse, il y a quelques mois, d'une "vilaine maladie". Comme toujours en de telles circonstances, je ne sais trop quoi dire, à part articuler le "Je suis désolé" de rigueur. Et pourtant sa peine est si clairement lisible sur son visage, dans tous ses traits qui viennent de se redécomposer, presque de s'arracher du visage, devant moi, faisant place à un désarroi affreux, et à la fatigue de devoir continuer à vivre – ou à faire semblant. –

" Et donc, je me suis aperçu que je ne supportais plus l'appartement où nous avions vécu tout les deux, mais vendre, déménager, je n'ai pas non plus trouvé le courage pour tout cela. J'ai fait quelques modifications, remplacer un fauteuil par un autre, et puis je me suis rabattu sur la musique, j'ai mis sous clef notre discothèque commune, nous en écoutions énormément vous savez, de longues heures tous les jours, nous allions au concert le plus souvent possible, mais toujours le répertoire dont je vous parlais. "

Il s'interrompt tout d'un coup, me scrute attentivement, j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à déterminer ma capacité d'écoute, ou de résistance, ou ma sympathie.

" Excusez-moi, je vous retiens, vous aviez sans doute des achats à faire, ou des disques à écouter…

– Non, je vous en prie, je suis … " je ne sais pas trop comment m'exprimer…" si vous avez besoin, envie de parler de tout cela avec moi, allez-y, je serais…" je retiens à temps le mot heureux , " je peux rester à vous écouter.

" Vraiment, c'est très …généreux de votre part. Mais nous pouvons nous déplacer dans les rayons, vous me parlerez de vos goûts. "

Je reprends, pour lui faire retrouver le fil de son discours :

" Vous vous êtes donc mis à écouter une autre musique, pour moins y penser ?

– Oui, vous voyez, j'ai fait faire un bond de quelques années à mes goûts musicaux, et finalement j'ai découvert plein de belles choses et j'ai regretté que nous ne les ayons pas écoutées ensemble. Vous voyez, je ne m'en sors pas. J'essaie de penser à autre chose, mais c'est comme si je marchais sur les cordes d'un piano, et qu'il me soit impossible de ne pas les faire résonner, et que leur son, au lieu d'être une consolation, un apaisement, soit une lamentation, un crève-cœur qui m'épuise. Vous devez penser que c'est une drôle d'image, mais en fait j'en ai rêvé, plusieurs fois, j'était minuscule, ou alors le piano était immense, je devais avancer, je devais marcher sur les cordes, et pourtant je savais que j'allais devenir fou si je les entendais.

Finalement ce qui me fait le plus mal, maintenant, c'est d'avoir failli à ma promesse et de ne pas avoir été auprès d'elle au moment où … "

Son visage se fige tout d'un coup, non plus que cela, il est littéralement paralysé. Je complète sa phrase :

" Au moment où elle est morte ? "

Il bat une fois des paupières pour me dire oui.

" Mais c'est elle qui avait voulu que je parte, pour me reposer à la maison, et l'interne m'avait dit qu'elle allait mieux, et que quelques jours encore…

Et puis aussi le fait d'avoir vécu quelques heures en pensant qu'elle était encore vivante, alors que je l'avais déjà perdue, ce moment monstrueux dans ma vie, où je savais pas ! ce moment terrible, où la mort se déguise en vie pour mieux vous tromper…comme une sorte de violence… Une gigantesque duperie, vous vous rendez compte, vous pensez que quelqu'un est vivant, alors qu'il est déjà mort, qu'est ce que ça veut dire, c'est aberrant, aberrant.."

Il crie presque, de colère. Je comprends son déchirement, la double souffrance d'avoir perdu un être cher et de se dire qu'on aurait pu faire quelque chose pour éviter cette perte, ou dans le cas de ce monsieur, pour être présent à ce moment irrémédiable, parce qu'après il ne reste plus rien, l'action possible jusqu'à un certain point, l'extrême limite d'une vie, et ensuite eh bien la mort est justement terrible parce quand elle survient on perd l'adversaire contre lequel on pouvait encore se battre ?

Comment ne repenserai-je pas à Lily et à James ? Je suis presque à le maudire de m'obliger à affronter tout cela de nouveau, mais qui me dit que ma douleur vaut mieux que la sienne ?

" L'hôpital n'a pas eu le temps de vous prévenir ?

– Non, non, elle est morte très subitement, d'un arrêt cardiaque, pas vraiment prévisible, même si tous les traitements avaient affaibli son cœur. C'est terrible de n'avoir plus qu'à regretter. Tout le monde me dit que les regrets ne servent à rien, à part vous empoisonner, mais elle seule pourrait me pardonner, et c'est impossible puisqu'elle est morte. "

Nous nous faisons bousculer tout d'un coup par une jeune femme, qui s'impatiente de nous voir stationner indéfiniment devant le même bac. Le vieux monsieur ne réagit pas, je suis obligé de le prendre par le coude et de l'éloigner du passage. J'en profite pour nous rapprocher du rayon "S" , j'ai vu que le volume trois de "Stravinsky compositeur et interprète" était sorti - je n'ai pas envie de résister, d'autant plus qu'il contient mon cher Circus Polka, mais je ne sais trop comment faire avec mon bonhomme : dois-je changer de sujet, lui parler de Stravinsky ? ou de sa femme ?

Je m'en veux de ne pas savoir lui exprimer toute la compassion que je ressens pour lui, est-ce le fait d'avoir eu à m'endurcir contre mes propres malheurs qui me rend stupide et taciturne quand il s'agit d'apporter du réconfort à quelqu'un qui en a besoin ?

D'autant plus que j'ai été touché au cœur par ce qu'il m'a dit de ce moment affreux où il croyait que tout était encore comme avant – sa femme encore vivante pour lui et pourtant déjà morte. Finalement, c'est lui qui vient à mon secours.

" Vous aimez Stravinsky ? " et il enchaîne, confus " Merci de m'avoir écouté, alors que vous avez sans doute des choses plus agréables auxquelles consacrer votre samedi. "

- J'adore Stravinsky, en fait je crois que je dois avoir à peu près toutes ses œuvres, et là vous voyez je craque à nouveau. C'est … irrépressible.

– J'en ai écouté un peu, l'Oiseau de Feu, Petrouchka, enfin le plus conventionnel, mais vous auriez sans doute d'autres œuvres à me conseiller. Tenez, si vous voulez bien m'en choisir une ? "

Je suis content de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui, une action facile à la hauteur de mes piètres talents de consolateur ? (Saurais-je consoler Isolfe si l'occasion s'en présentait ? Je pense à nouveau à ce moment, où elle m'avait parlé à demi-mots de sa rupture, mais je n'avais pas eu besoin de la réconforter, elle avait tout fait toute seule). Mes yeux et mes mains parcourent la portion de bac réservée à Stravinsky, tous ces boîtiers plastiques dont les sages rangées ne sont perturbées que par les intercalaires signalant les changements d'œuvres ou de compositeurs. Je sens leurs arrêtes sous la pulpe de mes doigts, qui les font rapidement basculer en avant. Je trouve celui que je cherchais, mon premier Stravinsky, l'histoire du soldat et le concerto en mi bémol.

" Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira … Si c'est le cas, vous pourrez ensuite essayer les 4 études pour piano. "

Il prend le CD que je lui tends, mais au lieu de le regarder, il le serre dans ses mains, fortement, au point que je me demande s'il ne va pas le briser. Il a de grandes mains décharnées, couvertes de tavelure, mais belles, sous la peau vieillie des os merveilleusement proportionnés.

Je reprends.

" Peut-être n'aimerez-vous pas dès la première écoute, en fait c'est ce qui l'était arrivé, prenez votre temps, réécouter, vous verrez, Stravinsky saura vous toucher. "

Ses mains se détendent enfin, il approche le boîtier de ses yeux, se met à le regarder attentivement. A quoi pensait-il alors qu' il crispait ses mains sur le disque ? En tout cas, maintenant il est pleinement revenu dans le moment présent, je perçois même une sorte d'attente, d'impatience dans la façon dont il le tourne et le retourne, ce que j'expérimente à chaque fois, le contact physique avant l'écoute. Il relève la tête, me regarde, ses yeux sont scrutateurs et presque durs, mais il y a beaucoup de chaleur dans la main qu'il pose sur mon bras.

" Je vous remercie infiniment, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ce matin que j'allais avoir la chance de vous rencontrer. Merci encore, maintenant je vous laisse, je vais aller l'écouter. "

Il m'adresse un sourire, presque complice et s'éloigne sur un rythme un peu saccadé, obligé qu'il est de louvoyer à travers la foule.

Cela me fait presque mal de penser qu'il y a peu de chances que je le revoie jamais.

Je quitte moi aussi le rayon classique, je redescends au rez de chaussée, je traîne, imprécis, devant les nouveautés, j'écoute un peu au hasard, rien de convaincant, je cherche quelque chose de quoi , délicat ? tendre ? subtil, oui voilà subtil, et précieux, alors pourquoi pas celui-là : Another Day (entre nous, sans toi ? ) et cette chanson qui renvoie à son titre : Melody.

_You're like a melody_

_That follows me_

_And when you go I still hear music constantly_

Voilà, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. (Mais quelle inconséquente folie que de vouloir à tout prix que tout autour de moi me parle d'elle….)

Je règle mes achats, il me reste plus d'argent muggle, il est dix huit heures, je dois encore passer chez Floorish & Blotts pour ramener ce fameux bouquin dont je ne suis plus sûr d'avoir envie. Dois-je vraiment me replonger dans mes histoires de monstres ?

Je songe à ma rencontre de tout à l'heure, c'est je pense la première fois de ma vie que je suis resté si longtemps seul à seul avec un muggle et j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir su lui apporter l'aide dont il avait besoin, pour un bref instant bien sûr. Mais quand même. Cette rencontre m'aurait-elle permis de déplier un aspect de moi que je ne connaissais pas ? ou que je tenais à couvert ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne craignais pas d'être reconnu comme monstrueux, du seul fait d'avoir en face de moi un muggle qui ne croit pas aux loups-garous ?

_Et si le monde magique n'était qu'une chimère à laquelle je participais involontairement ? et s'il suffisait alors de le quitter pour me retrouver intact ? _

Je l'ai pourtant réintégré, je suis passé rapidement chez Floorish & Blotts, j'y ai trouvé le bouquin de Petersen, un véritable pavé qui pèse une tonne dans mes mains. Ensuite, je m'achète un truc quelconque à manger, je n'ai pas envie de m'apparaître à la table d'Hogwarts, pour y dîner sous le regard de Snape.

Attablé dans ma gargote, je repense à nouveau, comme une obsession, à ce que m'a dit mon petit monsieur, ce terrible décalage entre la mort de quelqu'un et la connaissance qu'on a de l'événement. Mais il y a une autre circonstance où cela se vérifie – à l'exact opposé – le début d'une vie, une étreinte, une fécondation, une cellule qui commence à se diviser et une femme – et un homme – qui n'en savent encore rien.

Lupin, je t'interdis de te dire que tu ne connaîtras jamais cette bouleversante découverte – je sais que c'est pourtant irrémédiablement vrai, mais je n'ai pas envie de te l'entendre dire. Par moment, tu mériterais que je te casse la gueule, toi et ton défaitisme.

Puis, je me retrouve à Hogwarts, il est presque 21 heures, et évidemment Snape rôde dans le couloir qui mène à ma porte. Savais-je qu'il en serait ainsi ? En tout cas j'ai pris soin de porter bien en évidence l'ouvrage de Petersen, en fait j'avance même en faisant semblant d'avoir le nez plongé dedans, je porte ce livre devant moi comme une conscience professionnelle… Alors que je m'en fiche et contrefiche pour le moment.

Mais je tiens à tout prix à éviter que Snape ne vienne fourrer son nez dans le détail de ma journée. Je fais semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu, il se décolle alors du mur auquel il s'était ventousé en m'attendant, j'entendrais presque un bruit de succion, à la fois claquant et visqueux, il vient se mettre en travers de ma trajectoire. Je continue, prêt à lui rentrer dedans, au propre comme au figuré. Juste avant le choc, il élève la voix :

" Alors, Lupin, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur ? " Je ne modifie en rien mon allure, le livre vient le taper, de toute son envergure, en plein dans le sternum, et reste entre nous, lourd et massif. Je le pousse vers lui, mais l'autre résiste, avec une facilité déconcertante.

Je me décide à répondre :

" Hélas, ma bonne humeur vient de me quitter, à l'instant précis où je vous ai vu. "

Il affiche un sourire satisfait, qui lui illumine le visage. Quelle perversion gouverne cet homme qui devient beau à hauteur de ce qu'il se montre cruel ? Et effectivement, il est à deux doigts d'être magnifique.

Je rétorque :

" Vous êtes pitoyablement prévisible, Snape – vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à foutre que de m'attendre ? Depuis quand êtes- vous là ? Pourquoi ne pas vous occuper de vous, et me foutre la paix ?

– Mais Lupin, bien sûr que j'ai mieux à faire, j'étais d'astreinte ce samedi, et j'ai dû arbitrer les habituelles querelles entre étudiants, eux aussi sont prévisibles, tenez votre petit protégé, Arthur Brenner, qui s'est mis dans la tête d'organiser un chahut à table, contre les élèves de ma maison – sa bouche imprègne ce _ma_ _maison_ d'une teinte flamboyante et menaçante –

J'ai dû supprimer une certaine quantité de points avant que tout ne rentre dans l'ordre. J'ai cru qu'il allait ne pas céder avant qu'il ne reste plus rien dans l'escarcelle de Gryffondor. "

Je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre davantage sur cette affaire pour le moment, j'enquêterai demain. Snape, sans doute déçu de ne pas me voir réagir, enchaîne sur une autre de ses obsessions.

" Mais vous, Lupin, si, à votre tour, vous vous occupiez de vos propres affaires, plutôt que de tourner autour du professeur Dazurs, plutôt que de l'encercler comme un loup encercle sa proie.".

Son triomphe vibre dans sa voix, vibre sur mes tympans ; je retire le livre et le referme, il est ridicule entre nous deux, il est impuissant à me protéger des paroles de Snape qui me violentent avec une cruauté goulue.

" Comment pouvez-vous penser que vous aimez cette femme, alors que vous représentez une menace pour elle " il vient mettre son visage juste face au mien, comme le mur d'une prison.

" Mais, pauvre imbécile, fou ignoble, si vous l'aimiez, vous n'auriez de cesse de la mettre à l'abri de vous, en disparaissant à jamais. "

Je pensais avoir eu le droit au droit au pire tout à l'heure, l'allusion à mon éternelle malédiction, mais ce qu'il vient de me dire est dix mille fois plus cruel – il m'en fait tirer l'inéluctable conclusion, à moi de m'accommoder du rôle déchirant de celui qui partirait, en lui laissant à lui toute liberté d'action ?

J'ai un bref instant la sensation que je vais tomber comme une pierre, et qu'il n'aura plus qu' à me flanquer un bon coup de pied pour m'expédier au loin et me faire _disparaître à jamais_. Il épie ma réaction avec une sorte de surexcitation qui affleure sous la peau de son visage, je ferme mes yeux pour les protéger des siens qui seraient capables de me fouiller l'âme jusqu'à son degré zéro, jusqu'à ma négation.

Et puis tout d'un coup, comme une rémission, les paroles de Dumbledore "Ne doutez jamais d'elle", celles d'Isolfe "vos yeux doux",mes yeux d'humain… – le réseau de bienveillance que lui et Isolfe ont constitué autour de moi – j'échappe à la malveillance de Snape, je souris, et c'est comme si je venais de lui flanquer un coup de poing, je lui souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, comme ce matin, je lui claque ma porte au nez.

Je l'entends qui s'éloigne dans le couloir, je sors et range mes achats.

J'ouvre précautionneusement le flacon d'Hiris, le parfum monte froidement jusqu'à moi, dans sa version de laboratoire, avant la rencontre avec la peau d'Isolfe, donc différent, un peu frustrant. J'avais d'abord songé à en mettre un peu sur ma peau, mais cela m'aurait donné l'impression de dormir avec le fantôme erratique de ma splendide, et je suis convaincu que j'aurais passé la nuit à avoir envie d'elle.

Et j'ai envie de dormir, j'ai besoin de récupérer après mon épreuve de pleine lune.

J'opte donc pour une giclée d'Allure.


	29. 9 mars 10 mars

**Alixe – **Snape/Rogue qui revient encore et toujours à la charge…finalement, aussi incorrigible que certains élèves qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de contrevenir aux règles… Et je pense que Dumbledore n'a pas le pouvoir de le contraindre à l'obéissance. Alors pourquoi cet acharnement ? le non d'Isolfe … le désir de se venger de Lupin, celui qui a failli le mordre… peut-être d'autres motivations, troubles, dont Severus lui-même n'a pas encore totalement conscience… bon là, je triche un peu parce que c'est une piste que je vais laisser sous-terraine, juste quelques indices par ci par là (ça risque donc de ne pas valoir grand-chose).

Severia – intéressante perspective, mais je les vois mal prendre le risque de se faire déranger en une telle circonstance, je pense qu'ils auraient fermé la porte, _à double enchantement_…Quant à la vie privée de Severus, là, je ne prendrais pas de pari sur son inexistance. 

**Astorius – **héhé, jen'y avais pas pensé – Remus branché sur un software werewolf ? on pourrait presque en faire un mot valise softwerewolf… softwarewolf … et on retrouverait la douceur chère à **Fenice **(quelle transition !) Et ce serait donc à Isolfe de le débrancher ? mais j'avais cru comprendre qu'elle le branchait, justement (quel piètre jeu de mot ! )

Mais je n'irai pas plus loin dans la comparaison, Neo bof bof, je trouve que son costume d'élu est un peu trop large pour lui, et les Matrix 2 et 3 pré-formatés jeux vidéo…

Le loup sur le lit ? sous le lit ? ça me fait penser au capitaine Haddock et au dilemme de la barbe et de la couverture… Mais j'ai bien peur que, pour le moment, le loup reste entre eux.

**Léna** – je retiens ta suggestion de la cuillère en bois, prière de me communiquer le mode d'emploi (remarque, j'ai bien quelques idées – à force d'en manipuler régulièrement ! )

Et fichtre cinq mois déjà … merci de ne pas avoir perdu patience !

**Fée – **je compatis à tes problèmes d'ordinateurencore un coup du vilain micromou ?

Allez je vous reparle un peu d'Hermione, pas pour faire du fictionnellement correct , c'était prévu comme cela depuis longtemps. Ah, et Sacha aussi. Et l'obessionnel Severus, même quand il n'est pas là, on parle de lui.

Bonne lecture !

(et… j'ai enfin mis du texte dans mon profil…)

Journal de Remus, 9 mars 

Isolfe est revenue hier soir, je l'ai observée, marchant à côté d'Hagrid, qui faisait de grands gestes triomphants – à mon avis il devait lui raconter ses exploits avec ses scroutts à pétard et leur rythme de croissance échévelé.

Je me lève, bien décidé à l'interroger au sujet des séances de travail en français avec Hermione. Peut-être pourrais-je lui demander d'en bénéficier moi aussi ?

Ce projet m'accompagne toute la première partie de la matinée, jusqu'à l'interclasse, où je réussis in extremis à me glisser dans la conversation qu'elle et Sebastian mènent à grand train, et - ils ont beau parler d'un sujet professionnel, je le sais parce que j'en récupère quelques mots au vol alors que je m'approche de leur groupe - évidemment il la fait rire. Et il est ravi de lui et elle irradie de rire.

Minerva m'accroche au passage :

" Allez les séparer, moi j'y renonce ! "

Je n'arrive pas à voir si elle est fâchée, ou simplement amusée. Maintenant je suis tout proche d'eux, Isolfe me tourne le dos, et pourtant elle abandonne son interlocuteur, et tout en continuant à rire, se tourne diligemment vers moi. Je pourrais presque me dire qu'elle m'attendait depuis toujours et qu'elle va venir se glisser entre mes bras. Mais cette impression s'arrête au même endroit que le mouvement d'Isolfe, aussi exactement que lui : à une quarantaine de centimètres de moi. Je range mes inutiles bras derrière mon dos.

Sebastian m'envoie un signe de tête, facétieux, moqueur :

" Je vous laisse, nous avions justement terminé. "

Isolfe hausse les sourcils, je vois Minerva applaudir silencieusement dans ma direction.

" Alors Remus, bonjour tout d'abord, allez-vous être aussi drôle que Sebastian ? parce qu'il semble bien que vous l'ayez fait fuir ?

" J'ai peur que non, je viens vous parler de poésie.

" De poésie, tiens donc, m'auriez-vous composé quelques vers ? "

Elle m'envoie un sourire, brillant, cajoleur, et ironique bien sûr.

" Vous savez que j'adorerais, et je vais vous avouer que je n'ai pour le moment jamais inspiré personne. Elle éclate de rire.

" Désolée, c'est la faute de Sebastian, il est parti trop tôt, avant que j'ai pu épuiser mon stock de bonne humeur. "

Dieux du ciel, Isolfe, comment peux-tu dire cela, que tu n'as jamais inspiré personne, alors que je suis devant toi. Tu me fais mal. Je suis prêt à abandonner et à te laisser rire toute seule.

" Allez, je suis sérieuse maintenant, je vous écoute … passionnément. "

Ma voix se précipite vers elle pour couper court à un nouvel accès de rire. "

Voilà, il y a quelques jours, j'ai récupéré en cours un papier, un poème en fait, que vous avez donné à Hermione, afin qu'elle travaille son français. Je, je ne savais pas que vous aviez mis cela en route avec elle. J'en ai parlé un peu avec elle, elle l'a trouvé très difficile, très peu classique. Moi, eh bien, je l'ai lu évidemment, je suis censé savoir ce que mes étudiants fabriquent pendant mon cours même, enfin, surtout si ça ne concerne pas ma matière. (quel idiot, ai-je vraiment besoin de donner tant d'explications !)

" Mais tout à fait d'accord, professeur, si on commence à leur laisser la bride sur le cou, on ne sait jamais où cela va mener. C'est ce que je disais il y a deux jours à ce cher Master Brenner, qui finissait un de vos devoirs, alors qu'il était censé se passionner pour la notion de Valeur Magique Ajoutée avec le reste de ma classe. "

Elle affiche une mine faussement grave, en me tapant légèrement l'épaule du plat de la main, comme si elle devait faire entrer dans mon esprit récalcitrant les règles de base de la pratique pédagogique.

" Non, sérieusement Remus, Hermione était vraiment en train de s'occuper de cette … fantaisie pendant votre cours ? Elle sait déjà tout de votre programme alors, m'étonnerais pas d'elle, ou bien elle est vraiment perturbée par ce que je lui ai donné. Vous l'avez lui, donc, qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce si difficile de préparer une dizaine de lignes de commentaire, attendez, je ne lui demande pas de faire du commentaire littéraire, mais simplement de me dire ce qu'elle en a pensé, et éventuellement qu'elle n'a rien compris et pas aimé."

Je suis à la fois soulagé et déçu qu'elle ait déjà oublié m'avoir demandé mon opinion sur le poème.

" Peut-être ai-je finalement fait exprès de choisir une œuvre un peu hermétique, son esprit rationnel, scolaire s'y est cassé les dents si je puis dire ? Mais après tout il n'était pas non plus impossible qu'une jeune fille s'intéressât à un texte qui est une si merveilleuse déclaration d'amour

_Tous mes oiseaux, tout mes vaisseaux, tous mes pays_…

bon, pour la prochaine séance je vais lui trouver quelque chose de tout à fait conventionnel ",

elle fronce les sourcils, allonge des doigts sur sa bouche,

" Oui, un texte qui parlerait aussi d'amour, avec une autre Hélène, quelque chose de plus immédiatement compréhensible … aha voilà

_Ce pin est sacré, c'est la plante d'Hélène_.

Je vois sur votre visage que vous pensez que je suis vache avec elle, non ? Mais c'est le sort des excellents élèves, on a toujours envie de les déstabiliser, de les faire chuter de leur piédestal, de les prendre en faute. Allez j'arrête, et oups, vous avez cours, non, moi oui, je suis à la bourre, je me sauve. "

Elle s'enfuit en courant, je reste seul car la salle s'est vidée, sans que l'un ni l'autre ne nous en apercevions.

**Journal d'Isolfe, 10 mars**

Séance de travail aujourd'hui avec une Hermione, crispée, butée, à deux doigts de me détester. Elle a fini par m'avouer qu'elle n'avait rien compris à ce poème, qu'elle ne l'avait pas du tout aimé. J'ai voulu mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses critiques, organiser notre séance, je ne voulais pas que nous en arrivions à un lynchage de cette œuvre que j'aime tant.

" Tenez, par exemple ce vers

_Où tu serais en moi plus forte que mon sang_

que pourriez-vous m'en dire ? "

Elle m'a répondu qu'elle trouvait l'image dérangeante, et quand je l'ai poussée dans ses retranchements, elle a même expulsé le mot "dégoûtant" , avec un presque haut le cœur.

En fait, je m'aperçois qu'elle a compris le vers à l'envers, en permutant les rôles du poète et de la dédicataire dans ce rapport d'envahissement bénéfique.

Mais comment ne comprendrais-je pas qu'une jeune fille puisse projeter dans cette phrase ses angoisses et y voir une menace sur son intimité, sur son intégrité physique. La perspective d'accueillir en soi le corps d'un autre, un sexe d'homme, un enfant en devenir, est effectivement assez effrayante à l'âge ou l'on se rend compte que cet avenir, ce devenir se rapproche, se rapproche d'autant plus que le corps s'y prépare, que l'esprit l'accepte ou non.

Mais moi je suis une adulte, délaissée, esseulée, et ce contre quoi Hermione se cabre, il y a des moments où je le désire ardemment.

Je m'en veux infiniment de l'avoir provoquée de la sorte, blessée sûrement.

A la fin de notre séance, je me veux rassurante, je lui explique pourquoi je lui ai proposé un poème : parce que justement il n'y a rien de plus difficile à faire passer par la voix, en raison de la scansion, et que par conséquent, c'est un excellent exercice de prononciation. Elle a l'air un peu rassuré, je lui demande de choisir une strophe, de me la lire à voix haute, afin que je puisse la corriger. Elle s'exécute promptement, elle est à nouveau en terrain familier, un exercice bien cadré, qu'il lui faut maîtriser.

Quand nous en avons terminé, je lui tends le texte pour notre prochaine séance, un article du Gariof Economique, ainsi qu'une note technique du service des Affaires Economiques (à la rédaction de laquelle j'ai participé, non que j'en tire une quelconque fierté, c'est chiant à mourir).

Bref, un exercice purement académique, qui en plus aura le mérite de lui faire servir d'introduction au cours qu'elle aura, en principe, avec moi l'année prochaine. Prendre de l'avance sur le programme, n'est-ce pas ce que cherchent tous les bons élèves ?

**Journal de Remus, 10 mars**

Séance de natation ce soir, Sacha et moi avions convenu de nous retrouver à 19 h 30. Je suis ponctuel, lui en retard.

Je suis déjà à l'eau, depuis quelques longueurs, exécutées sans peine, il arrive en courant, visage soucieux, fermé.

Il plonge dans l'eau avec violence, donc mal – il resurgit au bout de quelques mètres, en jurant – en russe.

Je dois dire que c'est très exotique, très agréable à entendre. Je ne sais ce qui l'a mis dans cette humeur de chien (mouillé ?), une suite de pas qu'il n'arrive pas à maîtriser, qui lui échappe, comme les mots se rebellent devant moi quand je veux les transformer en poèmes (note : ils se laissent plus volontiers manier quand je les fait parler de créatures maléfiques et qu'ils me fournissent les petites cases dans lesquelles classer ces derniers).

Alors que nous nous croisons, je lui lance :

" Bonsoir Sacha, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? "

Et bêtement, je continue sur ma ligne d'eau sans attendre sa réponse. Je l'entends soudain qui s'est retourné et accélère l'allure pour me rattraper. Il me dépasse ensuite, je ralentis mon allure, il vient se mettre devant moi, je stoppe et me dresse dans l'eau, battant légèrement des pieds et des bras pour ne pas m'enfoncer. Lui fait de même en me regardant d'un air furieux. :

" Evidemment, non, ça ne vas pas ! J'ai dansé comme un veau cet après-midi, j'ai dix mille trucs en retard, je me suis fait engueulé par Snape, une fois de plus, le salaud, alors que j'étais prêt, pour une fois, à faire des efforts et à m'intéresser à ses conneries, et lui a dû le sentir, et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de casser mon élan, et de m'accuser de paresse et de mauvaise volonté.

Et puis il a sous-entendu tellement fort que je préférais les garçons aux filles, ce qui est pour un danseur est quasiment inévitable. Comme s'il y avait encore besoin de sous-entendus à ce stade, n'est-ce pas Lupin ? "

Il a l'air plus mal à l'aise, ou même déçu, que véritablement en colère. Il continue :

" Ce mec est répugnant, définitivement. Bon Dieu, je vais me faire diplomate, ou bibliothécaire, personne n'attend d'eux qu'ils soient gays, non ? "

Il se laisse glisser sous l'eau, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de sa journée. Une fois encore je me demande pourquoi Snape a absolument besoin d'une tête de turc dans chacune de ses classes – ne peut-il donc assurer un cours sans libérer son agressivité ou son ressentiment sur un étudiant ? Et je me demande si le jeune homme se pose les mêmes questions que moi ?

Sacha vient de refaire surface, à l'endroit exact où il avait disparu, j'admire la précision.

" Bon, Lupin, je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous prendre la tête avec mes problèmes, écoutez, si nous parlions d'Isolfe, ça va vous faire sourire, douloureusement, et vous allez me toucher et moi je vais penser à la dernière chose drôle qu'elle m'ait dite et je vais oublier cette journée de merde si nous la convoquons entre nous. Alors qu'en dites-vous ? "

Il nage jusqu'au bord du bassin, je le suis, nous sommes tous deux côte à côte, posées sur l'entourage de marbre bleu, nos quatre mains ont l'air de se moquer de nous – pour le moment il semble que nous ayons renoncé à nager.

" Savez- vous quelle est la différence, pour Isolfe, entre Mozart et Bach ? "

Je réponds que non, même si je sais maintenant qu'elle préfére le second au premier.

" Et bien écoutez ce qu'elle me déclara un jour " il respire un grand coup et déclame d'une voie qui cherche à imiter celle de ma splendide et y réussit assez bien – c'est indûbitablement troublant :

" La musique de Mozart se pose sur vous, celle de Bach vous pénètre. Ce à quoi je répondis qu'elle voulait se faire caresser par Mozart et baiser par Bach, ce qui me valu une paire de gifle et un grand éclat de rire. Et maintenant j'ai le plaisir de vous voir troublé, Remus. Elle a changé sa formule depuis "la musique de Bach vous transcende ".

D'ailleurs je maintiens, baiser peut être une expérience transcendante. Vous devriez vous y mettre un jour. Et avec elle bien sûr, vous êtes le candidat idéal. Il m'observe, moitié en plaisantant, moitié en me sollicitant.

Je reste silencieux, mais je sais qu'il ne va pas aller plus loin, ses moqueries, malgré leur crudité, restent pudiques, affectueuses, fraternelles presque. Oui, le mot de fraternité me semble assez bien décrire les relations entre nous, ce n'est pas de l'amitié, à cause de la différence d'âge, et de centres d'intérêts finalement divergents, nous ne sommes pas choisis comme se choisissent des amis, mais Isolfe entre nous est un lien évident, comme le matériel génétique inéluctablement partagé par les membres d'une fratrie.

Et toute façon, que pourrais-je lui répondre ? Que je suis tout le contraire du candidat idéal, que j'ai toujours vécu chastement, par peur de blesser celle qui aurait eu la sollicitude de m'inviter à partager son lit ? Et surtout qu'avant Isolfe je n'avais jamais véritablement aimé une femme au point de tout vouloir d'elle , de la vouloir comme un alpha et comme un omega, comme la lumière et comme la nuit. Avant Isolfe, la question ne s'était jamais posé à moi, avant elle je n'avais jamais vraiment voulu tout d'une femme.

Sacha n'insiste pas, il remonte sur le bord, regagne l'extrémité du bassin, plonge à nouveau, pas mal du tout. Je mémorise l'endroit où il est remonté à la surface, je me hisse hors de l'eau à mon tour, je me recueille au bord du bassin, concentration, hyperventilation, je plonge pour faire au moins cinq yards de plus que lui sous l'eau, je sens que je passe tout en fluidité sous la surface, une déchirure qui cicatrise tout de suite, ma tête absolument vide, l'impression que je n'aurais plus jamais besoin de respire, j'abandonne la responsabilité de moi-même.

Quand je refais surface, pourtant l'air revient percuter mes poumons, vais-je me mettre à crier comme un nouveau-né ? Sacha est devant moi, sur ma droite. Je l'ai battu d'environ 10 yards.

Lorsque nous décidons d'arrêter, Sacha me lance :

" Alors, votre journée à Londres ? Vous savez que tout Hogwarts a remarqué vos nouveaux vêtements ? "

Bien sûr, à force de vivre en vase clos, tout le monde joue à la commère. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien leur foutre ? Ont-ils senti aussi que je portais du parfum parfois ? J'avais d'abord songé à jeter un sort sur cette nouvelle version de ma garde-robe, faire en sorte que les autres n'y voient que mes habituels vieux oripeaux, et que seule Isolfe soit dans le vrai. Et puis tout cela m'a semblé bien tordu et dangereusement puéril. Donc, depuis deux jours j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde en se marrant – style l'idiot du village qui se fait beau pour l'inaccessible fille du châtelain - je deviens complètement parano.

Afin de ne pas avoir à m'étendre sur le sujet, je lui parle du vieux monsieur, devenu subitement veuf, et qui ne supporte plus la musique qu'il avait l'habitude d'écouter en compagnie de sa femme et je lui explique combien j'ai ressenti de tristesse à l'entendre m'expliquer cela.

" Au moins n'a-t-il pas renoncé à en écouter, c'est déjà positif, non ? Il aurait pu choisir de vivre dans le silence… une rupture radicale avec avant. "

Je n'y avais pas pensé, j'ai toujours du mal à voir les choses sous leur bon – ou moins mauvais – angle. Par exemple, je pourrais me dire que je ne suis un loup-garou que une nuit par mois, 12 nuits par an, soit encore 357 à passer dans les bras d'Isolfe… Bon sang, est-il possible qu'il y ait autant de nuits à partager dans une année ?

" Lupin, croyez-vous que la mort d'un proche est une de ces choses qui vous font vraiment passer à l'âge adulte ? "

Sa question me surprend, et me choque. Parce qu'elle renvoie si fortement à ma propre expérience, la mort de Pettigrew, de Lily et de James, dont j'ai su effectivement qu'elles me faisaient passer un seuil irréversible entre l'adolescence et l'âge adulte. Même moi, qui n'avait jamais baigné dans l'insouciance. Avec cette prise de conscience que je devais rendre compte de ces morts, que j'en devenais le témoin, que je devenais le garant et le responsable de la survie du souvenir de ces gens.

Oui, la mort d'un proche vous charge de cet épuisant fardeau là, en plus du manque, du chagrin et de la douleur. Et je suis amer lorsque je me rends compte combien j'ai failli à cette tâche. Moins peut-être depuis que j'ai retrouvé Harry et que j'ai l'occasion de lui parler de ses parents…

" Oui, je pense que c'est effectivement une de ces épreuves, enfin, je ne vais pas dire initiatiques ! Mais bon, beaucoup de gens atteignent l'âge adulte sans avoir connu cela, et pour d'autres, eh bien, l'expérience de la mort arrive trop tôt…

- Donc, on peut devenir adulte sans en passer par là, mais, a contrario, passer par là fait déjà de vous un adulte, quelque que soit votre âge.

– Si vous entendez par adulte le fait d'avoir pris vraiment conscience de notre mortalité, oui, mais le raisonnement tourne en boucle. "

Il reste silencieux, ses jambes effectuent des battements dans l'eau qui semblent requérir toute sa concentration. Puis tout d'un coup il arrête au milieu d'une série, je m'étais mis à compter machinalement, je sais maintenant que les danseurs travaillent sur un rythme de huit.

" Comprenez-vous Snape, Lupin ? Pourquoi est-il toujours aussi odieux ? De quoi veut-il se débarrasser sur les autres ? Même ses propres étudiants, ces connards de Slytherin, je suis sûr qu'il les déteste, il est jaloux de tout le monde, on dirait qu'il ne supporte pas de voir les autres heureux. Enfin remarquez, il ne supporte pas les autres non plus, les pleurnichards, les médiocres, comme il dit. Comment peut-on vivre en pensant continuellement que toute l'humanité est contre soi ? Seul contre tous, est-ce cela sa devise ? Quel orgueil, un orgueil qui se bat contre le vide. "

Il reprend ses battements, huit, puis, puisque je n'ai pas répondu à sa question :

" Bon, au moins vous je sais pourquoi il vous déteste – Vous lui avez piqué le poste de DCFM et …

Je l'interromps pour éviter d'entendre la deuxième raison qu'a Snape de ne pouvoir m'encadrer, je le sais fichtrement bien, pas la peine qu'on me mette le point sur le "i" de son initiale.

Qu'on me mette plutôt un poing sur la gueule car je suis un menteur et un lâche.

" Je ne lui ai pas piqué le poste, c'est sans doute sous cette angle qu'il présente les choses, mais je peux vous assurer qu'à aucun moment Dumbledore n'avait pensé à lui pour remplacer Lockhardt.

" Oh Lupin, je vous ai vexé… Il rit.

" Ne soyez pas si susceptible, de toute façon le passé de Snape jouait contre lui… Donc il n'avait aucune chance. "

Il retire ses jambes de l'eau, se lève et se dirige vers le vestiaire.

" Bon, je vous quitte, comme je vous le disais en arrivant, j'ai des tonnes de trucs en retard, notamment votre fameux exercice sur les glyptopodes et les hélodermes. "

Je songe à ce qu'il vient de déclarer, d'après lui, j'aurais eu le poste uniquement parce qu'il était impossible à Dumbledore de le confier à Snape, bref un pur second choix – mais promis j'arrête d'être susceptible. Quand Sacha ressort habillé, je suis toujours immobile et maussade, à ruminer ses paroles. Il s'agenouille près de moi, me touche l'épaule :

" Ça ne vous gêne pas de rester à glander là, alors que vos étudiants croulent sous le travail ? Et vous savez, ce que je disais tout à l'heure – je le regarde d'un air méchant, mais qu'il me foute la paix avec ça, est-ce trop demander ? – Snape aucune chance, eh bien ça s'applique aussi à Isolfe, elle est sa meilleure raison de vous considérer comme un ennemi personnel. Allez, pensez-y et retournez nager. "

Il me pousse, gentiment, à l'eau, ses deux mains plaquées dans mon dos. Je ne résiste pas, je me laisse descendre, à toucher le fond, j'attends la dernière limite de mon souffle, avant de remonter à la surface. J'ai froid, je décide de rentrer, après tout, et contrairement à ce qu'insinuait Sacha, j'ai moi aussi des travaux qui m'attendent…


	30. 24 mars

Dialogue impossible **Alixe** bien vu ! ou du moins ne sont-ils pas souvent sur le même plan – lui est terriblement sérieux et elle, elle plaisante…. Mais si l'humour était une façon de se protéger ?

(merci pour tes explications sur les tirets, mais les miens étaient bien où je les avais mis, aux changements d'interlocuteurs dans les dialogues, enfin théoriquement ! Et mes félicitations pour ton site très clair et très précis – mais je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver la barre d'outils dont tu parles dans Quick Edit)

Sacha – oui, il s'exprime crûment, oui, il est terrible (Sacha le Terrible ?) mais finalement, comme un frère taquin et exubérant. Son personnage est une tentative pour adoucir la misère affective de Lupin en lui offrant un frère de substitution, un collatéral, lui qui est torturé par l'impossibilité d'une descendance. Je pense que Remus a toujours douloureusement regretté le fait d'être fils unique, et que les Maradeurs n'ont jamais pu vraiment remplacer une fratrie de sang. Avoir un (des) frère (s) une (des) sœur (s) lui aurait, aussi, ouvert la possibililé d'avoir des neveux, des nièces autour de lui - une sorte de paternité de remplacement.

Donc, même avec ce Sacha là,

**Fénice –**je martyrise Lupin ? ou lui ai-je mis en main tous les instruments pour le faire lui-même ? Et ça continue aujourd'hui avec un épisode mi-figue, mi-raisin (mais, tiens, Harry fait une apparition)

Quant à ne pas croire à la gentillesse ? je veux bien que sur le plan macro-humain (si je puis me permettre) ce soit vrai, mais zut, et rezut, les humains indiviuduellement gentils ça existe ! des gens toujours disponibles aux autres, prêts à rendre service à tout moment, à consoler, à trouver des solutions pour les autres. (Je n'en fais pas partie, mais au moins sais-je les reconnaître).

**Léna – **merci merci merci de m'écrire que tu as envie de lire la suite** … **ça me redonne du cœur à l'écriture (même si je n'ai pas réussi à m'imposer une semaine de jeûne). Si j'ai bien compris, la question est - How are they going to get themselves out of that mess ?

**Fée – **j'espère queles commentaires ci-dessus te permettrontde mieux cerner Sacha !

Quant au physique d'Isolfe, désolée je n'ai pas prévu de description en bonne et due forme, les indices sont disséminés, et c'est vrai que jusqu'à présent il n'y en a pas beaucoup (grande, pas bien grosse, yeux bruns).

Si tu veux, tu peux m'envoyer un descriptif de ta prof, et je mettrai une note entre 0 "l'anti-Isolfe "et 10 "Isolfe tout craché" !

**Terre et vent… Où Isolfe interroge Remus et ce qui s'ensuit…**

**Journal d'Isolfe, 24 mars**

Jour de tempête, grand vent fou et furieux, mais tiède, soufflant du sud - un samedi après-midi.

Remus vient proposer me proposer d'aller nous battre contre le vent, il me précise que cela le changera des combats contre la magie noire. Je suis touchée, mais je ne lui dis pas, j'accepte d'un simple oui. Nous convenons de nous rejoindre dehors, dans une dizaine de minutes.

Je choisis mon grand manteau noir, qui laissera s'engouffrer tous les vents de la terre, j'attache mes cheveux serrés, mais je sais déjà que la précaution est vaine. La tempête souffle du sud sud-ouest, nous décidons de l'affronter directement, nous nous mettons en marche dans le lit du vent, Remus ne connaissait pas cette expression nautique. Il me dit qu'il la trouve étrange, je lui explique que c'est par rapport à ce lit que l'on juge les qualités de barreur des marins, quand ils naviguent au pré serré ils doivent, pour avancer le plus efficacement, s'en rapprocher au maximum, sans jamais entrer dedans, sous peine d'arrêter leur bateau. Il me répond que cela a l'air d'un supplice, digne des épreuves imposées par l'amour courtois. Il fait celui qui plaisante, mais il est sérieux et son regard est troublé.

Mais nous, les deux pieds sur terre, nous n'avons pas besoin de louvoyer, nos capes sont des voiles inutiles, qui n'offrent pas de prise et fasseyent à grand bruit derrière nous, en s'emmêlant, en ralentissant encore notre progression. Nous tentons d'avancer sur une ligne qui évite le lac et la forêt, vers la campagne ouverte.

Par bravade, nous relevons la tête, exposant nos visages au furieux massage du vent. Je sens la peau de mes joues onduler sur mes os, comme un drapeau de chair qui ne m'appartiendrait plus. Jusqu'à mes cils qui se débattent sous ces gifles venteuses .

Nous progressons, proches l'un de l'autre, pour offrir une plus grande surface de résistance ? Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais marché comme cela, dans la toute proximité d'un autre. Parfois, mes épaules touchent ses bras, à l'endroit où le biceps se transforme en deltoïde, ce muscle rond et plaisant sous la main, et rebondissent de façon désordonnée. Quelques mètres plus loin, et de longues minutes plus tard, tant nous avançons lentement, tant le vent est plus fort que nous, ce sera nos hanches qui se heurteront.

Les bourrasques nous jettent trop d'air, nous étouffons dans cette abondance d'oxygène. Une rafale plus forte dont je ne m'étais pas méfiée (je devais rêver) me fait perdre le rythme de Remus, est-il plus concentré ou n'est-ce qu'une question de force physique ? Il s'en aperçoit tout de suite, se retourne dans les plis de son manteau, qui viennent m'envelopper, dégage sa main, me la tend au bout de son bras nerveusement étendu de toute sa longueur, comme une haussière offerte à un autre équipage en perdition. J'agrippe son poignet, ses doigts entourent le mien, l'un vient se poser sur mon pouls, qui s'empresse à l'unisson de la tempête. Il me tire fortement vers lui, soudain je ne sens plus le vent, qui continue pourtant à taper dans son dos.

Il est aussi difficile de s'arrêter que de marcher, d'autant plus que nous sommes dans un champ nouvellement labouré, creusé de sillons, et cette surface inégale et meuble constitue une gêne supplémentaire. Je demande grâce.

« Et si nous nous installions dans ces sillons, je crois que j'ai besoin de faire une pause, j'ai souvent fait çà pour échapper au vent de la campagne où j'ai grandi. C'est la seule protection disponible à la ronde ».

Effectivement, aucun mur, aucune haie n'est visible aux alentours. Et les sillons sont larges, profonds et suivent une direction est-ouest, la tempête ne s'y engouffre pas, et se contente de claquer leur sommet. Je lâche ma prise sur lui, il hésite, et m'imite. Je m'allonge, au moment où je touche le sol de tout mon long, je me rends compte que je n'ai échappé que de peu au malaise.

Au ras du sol, tout est tellement plus calme, mais le vent dérange nos grands manteaux, qui tournoient et claquent au-dessus de nous, comme s'ils voulaient nos échapper et nous laisser nus l'un à côté de l'autre. Et oui, voilà les mots qui me sont venus à ce moment, précis et audacieux, caressants et tentateurs.

Remus a rattrapé le pan de son vêtement qui s'était rabattu sur moi ; mais comment faire sans poser sa main sur moi, j'ai senti qu'il hésitait, j'ai perçu le ralentissement qu'il imposait à son mouvement, il s'est enfin décidé. Son poing rempli d'étoffe était sur moi, on aurait pu croire qu'il venait de me frapper, et je ne voulais pas que ce contact cessât.

Je lui ai demandé, c'était presque une imploration, le vent du sud m'avait-il fait perdre la raison ? et en plus, je devais crier contre lui, mais l'effort déployé pour me faire entendre me dispensait de me juger impudique et audacieuse.

« S'il vous plaît, laissez votre main, posez votre bras sur moi, j'ai peur de m'envoler ».

Ce que je n'ai pas dit – J'ai envie d'être pressée entre toi et cette terre de labour, comme il y a quelques nuits, j'ai envie d'un homme, qui pourrait être toi si tu me parlais de tes mystères.

Ce que j'ai dit pourtant, en tournant ma tête vers lui :

« Remus, me parlerez-vous jamais de votre zone interdite ? Cachez-vous vraiment un si terrible secret ? Etes-vous un assassin, comme Snape veut me le faire croire ? je sens votre bras qui se crispe ? Je savais que j'allais vous blesser, mais j'ai… j'avais pensé que vous pourriez partager ces choses avec moi ; je pensais que notre amitié pouvait supporter … cela. Vous vous taisez, vous ne me faites pas confiance ? Je vous jure qu'il n'y a aucune curiosité malsaine ou perverse en moi, je ne vous tends aucun piège »….

Il m' a alors interrompu, en se rapprochant de mon visage, j'ai compris pourquoi, la proximité entre nous rendait inutile le fait de crier, j'ai cru qu'il allait enfin se révéler dans ce chuchotement, et que j'allais comprendre et qu'il allait me parler de moi en me parlant de lui. Son murmure était trop tendu pour que quelque chose ne se rompe pas enfin en lui et entre nous. Mais il me répondit par d'autres questions qui firent trembler sa bouche, je pus le sentir sur le milieu de ma joue :

« Pourquoi voulez- vous savoir cela de moi ? croyez-vous que j'en vaille la peine ? »

N'a-t-il voulu que retourner le situation, s'esquiver, ou veut-il s'assurer de mon état d'esprit, ou de mon degré d'engagement vis-à-vis de lui ? Ce mystère est-il donc si terrible qu'il ne peut le dévoiler qu'à la femme qui l'aimerait ? Alors, j'ai outrepassé mes droits, je n'aurais pas dû le questionner. Mais comment une femme pourrait-elle l'aimer sans avoir d'abord levé ce voile qui l'étouffe, et le rend malheureux ? Comment une femme pourrait-elle l'aimer sans avoir d'abord tenté de l'aider ? Faudrait-il l'aimer en aveugle, sans comprendre ? Mais moi je ne le pourrais pas ! Ou serait-ce cela le véritable amour, aimer l'autre comme un absolu, qui est et ne s'explique pas ? Moi qui ai toujours pensé l'amour devait vous faire entrer dans la compréhension de l'autre, et transcender ceux qui le partagent_…_

Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas répondre, inutile de s'engager dans une impasse. Je ne me concède plus rien.

Je ne sais plus qui attend une vérité de l'autre.

Nous sommes blottis dans ce sillon comme dans un lit, mais ni apaisement, ni réconfort, ne circulent de lui à moi, nos questions restent sans réponse.

Je me suis levée brusquement et suis partie en courant. Je ne l'ai pas entendu derrière moi, je ne me suis pas retournée, je savais qu'il était toujours allongé, peut-être en train de confier ses secrets à la terre, sa bouche posée sur l'humus frais. J'avais le vent dans le dos maintenant, il m'envoyait de grandes ruades brutales qui me forçait à accélérer ma fuite, moi, véloce et échevelée comme un nuage, lui, lourd et immobilisé dans son ornière.

Je suis arrivée hors d'haleine au château, comme ce jour de février, mais Remus ne m'attendait pas. Je l'ai abandonné à ses mystères. J'ai continué ma course, j'avais hâte de me mettre à l'abri chez moi, mes yeux commençaient déjà à se vider de larmes, je leur avais pourtant interdit de perdre le contrôle d'eux mêmes, comme le corps est prompt à vous échapper, les larmes qui coulent, le cœur qui cogne, la poitrine qui fait mal …

Je viens de me heurter à quelqu'un qui descendait l'escalier en courant aussi, et sans regarder devant lui. Je tombe sur les genoux, lui, emporté par son élan, vient frapper contre moi. Le poids est léger, j'arrive à le stopper et à éviter la chute totale. C'est Harry.

Je suis furieuse contre lui, ce n'est pas lui qui devrait être contre moi ! Nous nous remettons sur nos pieds, mes genoux me font mal. J'explose, je suis injuste, mais quel commode dérivatif :

« Potter, vous arrive-t-il de faire attention et de regarder où vous allez ! Pensez-vous donc être seul au monde! Oubliez que, même si je ne suis pas votre professeur, vous me devez un minimum de respect ».

Il est devenu tout rouge, il se mord les lèvres de fureur, et je sais qu'il est en train de se demander quelle punition va lui tomber dessus. Mes cris de mégère ont du attirer quelqu'un, car voilà que des pas se rapprochent. Je me tais, et dans le silence revenu, s'élève mauvaise et menaçante, la voix de Snape :

« Potter, Potter, encore une entorse au règlement, je suis content de voir que le professeur Dazurs a parfaitement hm diagnostiqué la situation. Légèreté, inattention, manque de respect … du Potter tout craché »

Il est arrivé à notre niveau, à pas rapides, jusqu'à la marche où Harry et moi sommes entrés en collision. Il nous domine, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ne me considère pas comme aussi coupable que le garçon, et que les chefs d'accusation qu'il a laissé tomber comme un couperet ne m'étaient pas aussi destinés, mais solidarité professorale oblige, c'est Harry qui va tout prendre. :

« Vous voudrez vous excuser auprès de professeur Dazurs, et me suivre dans mon bureau »

Il tourne déjà les talons, je le rattrape par la manche :

« Ne soyez pas injuste, Severus, c'est moi la coupable, je ne regardais pas devant moi et … je me suis absurdement emportée, c'est contre moi que j'étais furieuse, pas contre Harry.

Furieuse contre vous, dites-vous. Je pense savoir pourquoi, vous partez en promenade avec Lupin et vous rentrez seule, en courant… Comme c'est étrange, étrange et intéressant. Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes disputée, ou je ne sais quoi, avec votre cher ami, que je vais renoncer à faire régner la discipline dans cet établissement. Ne surestimez pas la force de … vos yeux rougis. Ce qui marche avec lui, pas aujourd'hui apparemment, ne fonctionne pas avec tout le monde. Mais vous tremblez, vous aurait-il enfin dégoûté de lui ? »

Il a débité son discours avec un plaisir cruel, qui s'échauffe tout seul, encore exacerbé par la présence de Harry devant lequel il étale complaisamment mon malaise.

« J'en appelle simplement à votre sens de la justice, Severus, je vous présente mes excuses les plus sincères (sincères, tu parles) pour vous avoir dérangé dans vos occupations avec tout cet inutile remue-ménage ».

J'ai décidé d'afficher un profil bas et humble, alors que je suis révoltée par la façon dont il se comporte et que j'ai une sacrée envie de lui envoyer tout cela au visage, son iniquité, sa rudesse, sa méchanceté, sa foutue "slytherinité".

Mais je suis prête à le flatter et à m'humilier pour sauver la mise à Harry. Je m'en veux tellement de lui avoir crié " Pensez-vous donc être seul au monde !" alors que c'est vrai, puisqu'il a plus de famille…

Harry, qui se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible. Il m'envoie un rapide sourire, évidemment intercepté par Snape. Ce dernier se met à hurler :

« Potter, dans mon bureau, immédiatement » et il se met à le tirer par le bras, obligeant le garçon à dévaler précipitamment les marches qui lui restaient à descendre. Je les rattrape, à mon tout, je tire violemment Harry par le bras, je le fais passer derrière moi, sa présence dans mon dos est étrange, il possède une aura dont il ne se doute pas, qui m'enveloppe et maintient Snape à distance.

Je reprends : « Severus, une fois encore, oubliez ce stupide incident, vous seriez terriblement injuste si vous deviez punir Harry, le garçon n'a rien fait, laissez le partir, nous vous avons déjà fait perdre beaucoup de temps, s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie. ».

Alors que je regardais droit dans la noirceur de ses yeux, j'abaisse mon regard sur ces derniers mots, je regarde ses pieds, je courbe l'échine. Il se met soudain à rire, je m'y attendais tellement peu que je sursaute, et dans mon dos, Harry fait de même.

« Professeur Dazurs, arrêtez vos simagrées, vous êtes tellement pleine d'orgueil que vous pourriez vous traîner à mes pieds sans réussir à me faire croire que vous vous humiliez. C'est admirable. Allez, vous m'avez diverti, je vous laisse votre petit protégé. Comme vous le faisiez remarquer astucieusement, j'ai perdu trop de temps avec vous deux. »

Il tourne brusquement les talons, et fait claquer ses pas sur le sol. Le "Merci Severus" enjoué que je lui crie perturbe le rythme grandiose de sa marche, il hésite un peu et poursuit moins bruyamment.

Harry et moi restons silencieux et immobiles, quand il a disparu dans l'escalier de son donjon, nous nous donnons encore quelques instants, je me retourne vers lui, met un doigt sur ma bouche, lui chuchote.

« Trouvez-nous un endroit calme pour débriefer », il a l'air ravi, il me fait signe de le suivre, nous nous retrouvons dans un bout de corridor que je ne connaissais pas. Nous éclatons de rire.

« Eh bien Harry, je pense que vous et moi avons eu envie de lui mettre des baffes, non ? Enfin méfiez-vous, à la prochaine occasion qu'il aura de vous coincer, il va se rattraper. Vous me tiendrez au courant, vous voulez bien. Non d'ailleurs pas moi, je ne suis pas votre professeur, cela risque encore de vous attirer des ennuis, mais vous en parlerez à Lupin, n'est-ce pas ? Et lui me tiendra au courant, enfin peut-être. »

J'avais envie de prononcer son nom, est-il toujours allongé, indifférent au vent qui hurle encore, attendant que je revienne vers lui pour enfin répondre à mes questions ?

Je vois Harry hésiter, il rougit et se tortille, j'avais oublié que les enfants sont comme cela et pourtant Dieu sait que je me suis souvent tortillée en rougissant. Puis il se lance, mais comme à regret, et donc il bafouille, classique. J'ai tout d'abord un peu de mal à comprendre.

« Vous.. vous êtes … enfin… c'est vrai ce que Snape disait, il vous espionne…je suis désolé… ça m' regarde pas, mais comme il en a parlé vous vous êtes vraiment disputé avec le professeur Lupin ?

– Et bien Harry, ce fut laborieux ! Non, Snape tire des conclusions erronées, et c'est d'ailleurs vous avez raison, il nous espionne, il semble qu'il n'ait rien de mieux à faire. Non, simplement j'étais fatiguée de cette promenade dans le vent, et j'ai préféré rentrer toute seule.

– Mais, vous.. enfin j'ai eu l'impression que vous étiez euh pas contente et que c'est euh pour cela que vous m'avez crié dessus…

Bien vu Harry, vous voyez pourquoi je ne pouvais pas laisser Snape vous punir… Oui, j'étais un peu perturbée, Lupin n'est pas facile à comprendre – Indigné Harry m'interrompt :

– Mais c'est un excellent professeur, Dumbledore dit que c'est le meilleur qu' Hogwarts ait eu depuis bien longtemps.

– Harry, Harry, je ne disais pas le contraire, je sais qu'il est excellent, mais il n'est pas simplement un professeur, c'est un collègue et hm un homme hm privé, et c'est à ce titre qu'il n'est pas facile à comprendre. Vous voyez ?

– Oui, je crois. Mais vous allez rester amis, n'est-ce pas ? Je ..vous savez je crois que … c'est bien pour lui – il complète précipitamment – et pour vous aussi. Vous savez, quand on se dispute avec Ron ou Hermione, on finit toujours par se réconcilier …

et vous vous donnez de grandes tapes dans le dos, j'imagine

– Euh, avec Ron, oui mais avec Hermione ce serait une nouvelle crise assurée. »

Il rit à cette perspective. J'appuie mon dos contre le mur, je m'aperçois que mes jambes sont en train de fléchir, trop de vent, de marche, et la confrontation avec Snape qui a encore exigé son tribut d'énergie.

« Vous savez, Harry, les rapports d'amitié entre adultes, surtout, eh bien entre un homme et une femme, sont souvent plus compliqués que ceux que vivent les gens de votre âge.

Je continue :

– Gardez le secret de tout ceci, bien sûr vous pouvez raconter ce qui s'est passé avec Snape à Hermione et à Ron, les amis sont fait pour cela; mais assurez-vous que cela n'aille pas plus loin qu'eux. Et ne pensez surtout pas que je vous donne cette hm autorisation pour me vanter de l'aide que je vous ai apportée, je vous la devais vraiment, Snape a raison, je suis bien trop orgueilleuse pour m'abaisser aux vantardises. Mais pour ce que nous avons dit de Lupin, là vous me promettez le secret absolu envers vos amis, allez dites le moi.

– Je vous le promets, je ne leur dirais rien de … ce que … enfin de vous et du professeur Lupin. Et puis, ben, merci pour ce que vous avez fait, vous croyez que Snape va vous en vouloir ? Déjà qu'il déteste le professeur Lupin, il pourrait…

Tttt, ne vous souciez pas de cela, Harry, vous savez je préfère garder l'amitié du professeur Lupin plutôt que d'essayer de gagner celle de Snape. Mais dites-moi, je suis sûre que vos amis doivent vous chercher, au rythme où vous dévaliez les escaliers, j'imagine que vous alliez les rejoindre…

Euh oui chez Hagrid

– Fort bien, vous leur direz bonjour de ma part. Moi je rentre. »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, qui le surprend d'abord, et le rassure ensuite.

Je me dirige à nouveau vers le grand escalier, mais cette fois-ci, je suis incapable de courir.

Comment dois-je renouer le contact avec Remus, ne rien faire, aller le voir quand il sera rentré ? Et pour lui dire quoi, que j'ai envie qu'il se couche sur moi ? malgré ses secrets et ses mystères ? Peut-être l'impulsion du plaisir serait suffisante pour me faire franchir l'abîme qui le coupe en deux et pour me faire découvrir son véritable moi ?

Non, je ne dois pas, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas aller aussi loin dans cette direction, je vais me contenter de renouveler mon serment d'amitié.

Et ensuite, basta Hogwarts, je fais une surprise à mes parents, je pars me faire câliner dans le nid familial. Il me suffit d'obtenir la permission de Dumbledore, sachant que je suis de tour de garde ce dimanche. Je vais lui suggérer de me remplacer par Lupin, non, par Remus. Vais-je encore rêver de lui ? Est-ce pour cela que je m'éloigne d'Hogwarts ? c'est loin d'ici que je rêve le mieux de lui et que m'avait donc dit Dumbledore ? _Restez à l'écoute de vos rêves._

**Journal de Remus, 24 mars**

Cette après-midi m'a dévasté, la perspective de m'installer devant ce journal augmente le dégoût que j'ai de moi (je suis à quelques pas seulement de ma porte).

J'ai fait fuir Isolfe, elle s'est éloignée de moi à toutes jambes. Et je n'ai pas eu le courage de courir après elle. Elle m' a questionné et je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui répondre, j'ai été lâche et je lui ai retourné ses questions, comme un jet de pierres et je l'ai blessée.

Ou peut-être que non, et que je l'ai définitivement détachée de moi, et pourtant elle était si proche, lorsque nous marchions, quand je l'ai rattrapée, j'ai senti la force bienveillante de ses doigts serrés autour de mon poignet comme un événement miraculeux. Et quand nous étions allongés sur le sol, le vent soufflait au dessus de nous sans nous atteindre, et tout d'un coup j'ai senti une fois encore qu'elle pouvait me protéger de ce que je suis et cette pensée tellement intense est entrée en moi, aiguë comme une lame et prolifique comme une absolution.

Et je me suis encore rapproché d'elle, mes lèvres ont touché le milieu de sa joue, c'était un bonheur que je n'ai su attraper, j'aurais dû immobiliser mes lèvres sur sa peau, et j'ai tout fichu en l'air parce que j'ai prononcé des mots agressifs et imbéciles. Nous étions dans ce sillon comme dans un lit, mais mon loup prenait toute la place entre nous deux.

Elle est partie, je suis resté. Je me suis débarrassé de ma rage en la chuchotant à la terre sous moi. De la glèbe est entrée dans ma bouche, qui s'est mêlée à ma salive, n'est-ce pas la méthode retenue par les dieux pour créer le premier homme ? De la terre mouillée de salive, sur laquelle il faut souffler. Moi, je laisserai le vent faire à ma place, mon haleine risquerait de pervertir ma créature. Oh, créer un autre moi qui ne serait pas entaché de malédiction, qu'Isolfe pourrait aimer sans danger, et qui pourrait se faire librement aimer d'elle et ils pourraient être féconds, croître et se multiplier.

La tempête continue à se déverser au dessus de moi, bientôt le vent aura rabattu toute la crête du sillon sur mon corps immobile. Maintenant je suis furieux contre Isolfe, j'aurai dû la rattraper et la secouer dans le vent, et la colère de ma voix aurait vaincu le bruit des rafales.

« Pose-toi des questions, regarde, interroge les autres sur ce qui se passe quand tu n'es pas là, car tu ne t'en es jamais souciée, investigue sur mes absences, compare les dates, tu comprendras toute seule, tu n'a pas besoin de moi, même pour t'apprendre des choses sur moi, je suis disqualifié. »

Encore des bourrasques, bruit et fureur au dessus de moi, je suis si lourd sur la terre, le vent joue contre moi, il a emporté Isolfe, et se désintéresse de celui qui se terre. Comment ai-je pu m'emporter contre elle il y a un instant ? Comment lui reprocher d'être absente lors de la pleine lune, alors que c'est ce qui la protège définitivement de moi ? Je me souviens des paroles de Dumbledore "Ne doutez jamais d'elle". C'est pourtant ce que je viens de faire, en refusant de lui répondre.

J'ai dû m'endormir puisque j'ai rêvé que le vent avait la voix d'Isolfe et les nuées son visage.

C'est le silence presque revenu qui m'a réveillé, les bourrasques ont enfin forcé leur passage vers l'est, je me retourne sur le dos, le ciel n'est pas encore limpide, des nuages encore gris s'y bousculent toujours, mais il ne s'agit plus que d'une arrière-garde pressée de déguerpir. Un grand soulagement commence à se répandre sur le paysage. Les branches, les feuilles et les herbes se secouent une dernière fois, puis se remettent en place, aucune terre ne tombe plus sur moi.

Je me relève, tout mon corps est douloureux, comme lorsque je me retrouve après une transformation. Mais là s'arrête la comparaison, je ne goûte pas l'apaisement habituel qui fait suite à la fin de la pleine lune, là je m'exècre toujours, d'avoir causé la fuite d'Isolfe. J'hésite à rentrer, pourtant je me mets en marche, voudra-t-elle encore me voir ? Si je l'avais perdue pour toujours, moi qui pensait, vaniteux impudent, qu'elle serait toujours présente dans ma vie …

Je redoute de rentrer, de voir Isolfe ou de ne pas la voir ; les fenêtres éclairées de la cabane d'Hagrid m'offrent un prétexte commode à différer encore mon retour au château, je me dirige dans leur direction, je suis sûr que je vais pouvoir me faire offrir une tasse de thé et prodiguer mes caresses à Fang. Fang qui s'entend si bien avec Isolfe, et qu'elle caresse aussi, Fang qui va jouer le rôle d'intermédiaire docile et inconscient entre nos mains.

Je me dirige vers la porte, sans oser jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre devant laquelle pourtant je suis obligé de passer. Je peux distinguer plusieurs voix à l'intérieur, des voix juvéniles. J'hésite, Hagrid n'est pas seul, je frappe quand même. Fang aboie, Ron ouvre la porte. Donc, voilà, Harry et Hermione doivent être là également. Eh bien, pourquoi pas, j'espère simplement que l'irruption d'un de leurs professeurs ne va casser l'ambiance.

Je me demande tout d'un coup quelle allure je peux bien avoir, ai-je de la terre dans les cheveux, sur mes lèvres ? Je vérifie discrètement en passant une main sur ma bouche, puis sur ma tête – tout à l'air normal. Je m'avance dans la pièce, ils sont attablés, de toute évidence pour un thé, je regarde ma montre, cinq heures trente.

« Bonsoir à tous, je … ne veux pas vous imposer une présence hm magistrale, surtout un samedi après-midi, donc… ».

Je suis soudain saisi d'une envie folle de me faire accepter par leur cercle chaleureux. Ils se regardent tous quatre, c'est Hermione qui répond – vivacité d'esprit et sens féminin des convenances :

« Mais, non voyons, professeur Lupin, nous sommes ravis de vous voir. »

Hagrid enchaîne « Eh ben oui moi j'pense comme Hermione, v'nez donc vous asseoir. »

Me voyant avancer vers la table, Fang déboule dans mes jambes, jappe en sautant autour de moi, et finit par quelques coups de museaux ravis dans mes mollets. Harry reste silencieux, j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de lire quelque chose sur mon visage, nos yeux se croisent, rapidement, car il détourne aussitôt les siens en rougissant. ? On entend alors la voix sarcastique de Ron :

« En fait, professeur, on peut dire que vous tombez plutôt bien. Cela fait dix bonnes minutes qu'Hermione était en train de gémir et de se lamenter, et de nous casser les pieds, au sujet du devoir que nous vous avons remis, sur les katpas , comme d'hab, elle est sûre d'avoir tout raté, donc si jamais vous aviez déjà corrigé sa copie, vous pourriez peut-être arrêter le flots de ses gémissements…. ».Je décide d'entrer dans le jeu :

« Ou au contraire de les accentuer, si effectivement la copie n'était pas bonne… »

Le visage d'Hermione, qui avait considérablement rougi pendant la tirade de Ron, prend maintenant une teinte livide, et l'angoisse ternit ses yeux. J'arrête la plaisanterie :

« Hermione, rassurez-vous, ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, il faut d'abord que je me souvienne où je m'en suis arrêté dans mes corrections. »

Je ferme les yeux, et porte mes mains à mes tempes dans une posture dramatique. Je fais semblant de réfléchir, mais je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai déjà corrigé la copie d'Hermione, excellente, malgré quelques imprécisions, celle de Ron est correcte, du style tout-point-obtenu-au-dessus-de-la-moyenne-l'est-en-pure-perte, celle d'Harry est toujours dans le tas de celles qui restent à noter

Je m'accorde donc quelques secondes pour penser à Isolfe : est-elle rentrée directement ? que fait-elle en ce moment ? que pense-t-elle de moi et de mes silences ?

Mon poignet est chaud encore du toucher de ses doigts, et à nouveau le pressentiment d'une protection qu'elle pourrait m'apporter vient m'envelopper comme une eau natale. J'entends Hagrid toussoter, ce qui équivaut à une grosse quinte chez une personne d'un gabarit standard, je sursaute, j'ouvre les yeux et souris à Hermione, d'un sourire destiné en fait à Isolfe et qui a forcé son passage sur ma bouche. Elle est gênée, j'enchaîne rapidement, la nécessité d'articuler chasse le sourire :

« Eh bien, Hermione, je viens juste de me souvenir que votre copie est parfaite, tout au plus vous vous êtes légèrement trompée sur certaines habitudes alimentaires des katpas des lacs d'Afrique Centrale »

Ron ouvre de grands yeux, de tout évidence il ne s'était pas posé la question de la présence de katpas dans les lacs d'Afrique Centrale et, a fortiori, de leurs habitudes alimentaires.

« Mais, vous n'étiez pas obligée de traiter ce thème, donc je n'en ai pas tenu compte dans ma notation. »

Le soulagement d'Hermione est manifeste, mais de peur de le laisser voir, elle se tourne vers Ron :

« Espèce d'imbécile, quelle idée de raconter tout cela, ce hm n'était vraiment pas intéressant, c'était même impoli d'importuner le professeur Lupin avec tout cela »

Là , elle se tourne vers moi en me souriant bravement. Hagrid intervient :

« Bon, bah maintenant, vous v'là soulagée, Hermione. On va pouvoir parler d'aut' chose. »

Il fait un grand clin d'œil à Harry, et en même temps pousse vers moi une tasse et une assiette avec une part de gâteau.

« Goûtez, professeur, et pis on va voir si vous trouvez c'qui y dedans, pis après, j'vous dirai qui m'a donné la recette.. – je le regarde interloqué, Ron ajoute :

– Allez-y, c'est drôlement bon, d'ailleurs Hagrid, peut-être qu'on pourrait faire un deuxième passage _général_ et rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas une recette de Snape, vous pouvez y aller sans crainte, et quand vous saurez qui… ouch … »

Hermione vient-elle de lui enfoncer discrètement et précisément son coude dans les côtes ? Une vengeance pour tout à l'heure ? Harry n'a rien dit depuis mon arrivée, il se tortille sur sa chaise, gêné vis à vis de moi. Je commence par vider ma tasse de thé, l'intérieur de ma bouche est tout desséché, comme si le vent avait soufflé dedans.

Puis je goûte à ce fameux gâteau, chocolat évidemment, sa couleur rendait déjà la réponse évidente, et effectivement autre chose, qui rend le tout délicieusement fondant en bouche.

« Je ne vois pas, mais c'est excellent. »Je me tourne vers Harry, dont le mutisme m'inquiète :

« Eh bien, je constate que ni vous, ni Ron, n'avez les mêmes craintes qu'Hermione au sujet de cette composition ? C'est Ron qui répond :

– Au contraire, des craintes, on en a, mais justement, on n'est pas trop pressés d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, s' pas Harry ? »

Ce dernier bougonne un vague "Oui" en faisant tourner sa cuillère dans son assiette. Hagrid revient à la charge :

« Et ben Harry, z'avez pas envie d'raconter c'qui vous est arrivé tout à l'heure, maint'nant que l'professeur Lupin est avec nous, moi j'serais ravi d'entend' vot' histoire une fois d'plus. »

Ils ont tous l'air excité, dans l'attente d'une bonne histoire, dans laquelle je sens que je joue, involontairement, un rôle, si j'en crois leur échange de regards entendus, tous, sauf Harry. Ron se tourne vers moi, pour, semble-t-il, amorcer l'histoire :

« Harry a échappé aux griffes de Snape, il … - Bon, c'est bon, vous avez gagné ».

Harry vient de céder à la pression générale, mais sa voix ennuyée nous indique bien qu'il le fait à contre-cœur. Pourtant, cette espèce de feinte va le quitter au fur à et mesure qu'il progressera dans le récit. Il commence donc à raconter ce qu'il lui est arrivé il y a environ deux heures (je calcule rapidement qu'alors j'étais toujours figé sur ma terre, laissé en arrière par Isolfe), son retard au rendez-vous avec Hermione et Ron chez Hagrid, une histoire de quidditch si je comprends bien, sa hâte, les escaliers dévalés en courant en pensant à sa conversation avec Oliver Wood, en train de visualiser une nouvelle attaque, sa collision avec le professeur Dazurs, - pause dans son récit, ils me regardent tous, y compris Fang dont la tête repose sur mon genou, je parviens à peu près à rester impassible, néanmoins je m'entends déglutir péniblement, ils me semblent tous hostiles maintenant, comme des inquisiteurs attendant que l'accusé se trahisse, sauf Fang que je caresse avec tendresse pour qu'ensuite, il soit caressé par elle – sa colère contre lui, et puis l'arrivée de Snape, la convocation dans son bureau, et comment le professeur Dazurs l'a rattrapé par le bras, là Ron, intervient :

« C'est c'que j'vous disais, elle l'a arrachée des griffes de Snape » , je souris à cette vision, ma splendide, ma juste, bataillant contre Snape, mon cœur s'exhausse dans ma poitrine.

Harry reprend, les excuses qu'elle a présenté à Snape, en baissant humblement la tête, et comment elle lui a dit que ce serait injuste de le punir, que c'était elle qui était la coupable et ne regardait pas devant elle en montant l'escalier en courant, et Snape a renoncé, il lui a dit qu'elle était trop orgueilleuse pour vraiment s'humilier devant lui – Harry hausse les épaules en me regardant d'un air désolé et confus

« là je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais en tout cas, Snape est parti en marchant le plus bruyamment possible, le professeur Dazurs lui a crié " Merci, Severus " et là je suis sûr qu'il a souri, et là ce n'était pas son méchant sourire qui vous promet des tonnes d'ennui ».

Harry s'arrête, étourdi par ce long récit, débité à toute allure. Snape a souri donc, il a été touché par ses remerciements, ou par son intercession ? ou par elle ? A-t-il pensé marquer un point dans ses manœuvres ? d'ailleurs pourquoi me sens-je autorisé à dire "pensé", et s'il avait réellement marqué un point ?

Après tout, Isolfe en a sans doute assez de traiter avec un abruti tel que moi, Snape est sans doute prêt à lui proposer à nouveau ses … services. Oui, et alors elle et lui se défiant sans cesse, pour mieux se rendre l'un à l'autre. S'agit-il d'un jeu entre eux, qui donnera plus de prix, plus de piquant à leur ultime reddition amoureuse ? Isolfe dans les bras de Snape, enlacée à un véritable avenir ? Je défends à mon esprit de se livrer à de telles divagations, pas ici, pas en ce moment. Et puis, si c'était le cas, pourquoi aurait-elle eu besoin de mon bras sur elle, tout à l'heure ?

Hermione qui piaffait depuis un bon moment, n'y tient plus et lance, en ma direction :

« Et puis, il faut que vous sachiez, il doit vous espionner, il a dit au professeur Dazurs devant Harry que vous étiez partis vous promener tous les deux et qu'elle rentrait toute seule, et que c'était étrange. Etrange _et_ intéressant Et… et il a dit que vous vous étiez disputés. ».

Ils se consultent à nouveau du regard, pour bien me faire comprendre qu'ils ont déjà abondamment débattu du sujet avant mon arrivée, et qu'ils attendent une réponse de ma part. :

« Le professeur Dazurs a-t-elle répondu à cela ? Il me semble plus juste de d'abord entendre sa réponse, s'il y en a eu une, bien sûr » .

Juste, tu parles Lupin, tu veux tout simplement ne pas laisser passer l'occasion d'entendre les autres de rapporter des paroles qui n'étaient pas pour toi ! Mais j'ai tellement besoin de savoir, besoin de me faire entourer par des mots qui me parlent d'elle, que leur message soit faste ou néfaste. C'est Harry qui reprend la parole :

« Euh, et bien, elle n'a rien dit là-dessus, elle a dit qu'elle était furieuse contre elle, pas contre moi. Et alors Snape lui a dit qu'il pensait savoir pourquoi, euh pourquoi elle était furieuse, parce qu'il vous a vus partir ensemble et elle revenir seule; et elle m'a dit qu'en fait elle s'était sentie fatiguée et que c'est pour cela qu'elle était rentrée avant ».

Impatiente et sentencieuse, Hermione enchaîne « Et puis, Harry ne peut pas tout dire, le professeur Dazurs … Harry s'exclame

– Hermione, arrête, j'ai promis, et même çà je n'aurais pas dû vous le dire, et toi tu n'aurais pas dû le répéter.

– Pfff, pas la peine de s'énerver pour si peu, le professeur Lupin n'est ni Snape, ni Malfoy ou ces autres imbéciles de Slytherin, il ne va pas chercher à en savoir plus, n'est-ce pas professeur ? »

Dois-je discerner un peu de rouerie féminine mâtinée de jalousie dans cette façon de me couper l'herbe sous le pied, ou plutôt de figer les mots sur mes lèvres ?

Je réponds prudemment :

« Vous avez raison, Hermione, la seule chose qui m'intéresse à cette heure est de connaître le mystérieux ingrédient de ce gâteau …Voyons, cela pourrait être ..du massepain ? de la confiture d'abricot ? »Je crois que j'ai épuisé mes souvenirs culinaires…

« Ah, peut-être du jus d'orange ? Bon Hagrid, alors je ne sais plus quoi proposer, allez -y !

– Ah ben çà alors, professeur Lupin, v'là une question qu'vous savez pas y répondre ! »

Il a l'air enchanté de me prendre mon savoir en défaut, les trois autres pouffent derrière leurs mains, mes inquisiteurs ont disparu.

« C'est … il laisse sa grosse voix en suspens, et ça marche, je suis suspendu à ses lèvres – de la pomme râpée ! (1)

– Bon et bien j'avais tout faux, et Hagrid, je vous en prie, cessez de croire que je possède la science infuse, il y a beaucoup de questions auxquelles je ne sais pas répondre… cette phrase me rejette dans mon trouble de l'après-midi.

– Et la r'cette, c'est l'professeur Dazurs qui m'la donnée, elle 'était v'nue faire d'la cuisine chez moi un jour et pis elle m'a laissée sa r'cette. Rudement bon, hein ? »

Ron ajoute, les yeux rêveurs sur le plateau irrémédiablement vide :

« Ah, la cuisine française, moi je me vois bien … Hermione l'interrompt, si brusquement qu'elle surprend tout le monde

- Tu te vois bien faire quoi, épouser une Française !

– Et pourquoi pas ma chère Miss Granger, oui, une belle cuisinière, en tout cas Fred et Georges seraient ravis avec une telle belle-sœur » .

Il a pris un accent comiquement français pour balancer sa réplique en direction d'Hermione. Harry n'a pas cessé de me regarder pendant tout leur échange. Je décide de prendre congés d'eux tous, j'ai maintenant moins peur de rentrer, j'ai retrouvé le fil d'Isolfe grâce à cette halte chez Hagrid, je n'ai plus qu'à le suivre.

Je me suis éloigné d'une centaine de mètres, quand j'entends le bruit d'une course derrière moi, Merlin, fais que cela soit Harry ! Je m'arrête, mais sans me retourner, mon poursuivant me rattrape, arrive à ma hauteur, c'est bien lui, il s'immobilise, il est essoufflé et ne sait pas comment commencer.

« Eh bien, Harry, qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à courir derrière moi ? » Ma voix s'est mise à trembler, bousculée par un élan d'affection.

« Professeur Lupin, j'ai… j'ai réfléchi depuis un bon moment, le professeur Dazurs m'a dit d'autres choses, et oui, elle m'a demandé de ne pas le répéter mais à Hermione et à Ron, et comme ça vous concerne, et que peut-être ça pourrait vous aider – comme tout à l'heure il parle à toute vitesse, mais je le suis sans peine, je sens que mes pupilles se sont rétrécies sur lui – elle m'a dit " Lupin n'est pas facile à comprendre ", moi je croyais qu'elle me disait que vous étiez un mauvais professeur – je souris intérieurement de son erreur d'interprétation – alors j'ai dit que vous étiez le meilleur professeur de DCFM, Dumbledore le sait, et donc elle m'a expliqué qu'elle savait que vous étiez excellent, mais que vous étiez aussi un collègue et un homme privé, et c'est là que vous n'étiez pas facile à comprendre. Elle a aussi ajouté que l'amitié entre un homme et une femme adulte – son débit est toujours aussi rapide, mais un peu troublé aussi sur ces mots, ouvrant sur des perspectives qu'il n'avait pas envisagées jusqu'à maintenant - sont souvent plus compliqués qu'entre euh ben des gens de notre âge euh à Hermione, Ron et moi, quoi ».

Il s'arrête, encore plus haletant qu'après son sprint jusqu'à moi.

« Voilà, c'est tout, mais peut-être ça peut vous aider ?

Harry, je suis très touché par votre démarche, et oui, c'est bien pour moi de savoir ce que vous venez de me dire, rassurez-vous, j'en ferai bon usage. Et maintenant, vous rentrez avec moi, ou vous retournez chez Hagrid ?

– Euh, je crois que je retourne, je crois qu'ils ne vont pas me demander pourquoi j'ai couru après vous, ils ont compris de toute façon quand ils m'ont vu partir. »

Ses yeux sont soulagés et allègres. Je lui souris largement. :

« Bien, alors bonne fin de soirée, Harry et une fois encore merci ».

Nous repartons dans chacun notre direction, lui soulagé de cette sorte de confession, moi chargé de celle-ci. Bon, mais je n'ai rien appris de bien nouveau, que je suis compliqué à comprendre, évidemment, puisque je suis affligé d'une double personnalité, un homme seul n'est déjà pas facile à saisir, alors un homme plus un loup, vous pensez bien ! Pas étonnant qu'Isolfe ait renoncé et soit partie, même si elle semble avoir été furieuse d'avoir agi comme cela.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'espérais, qu'elle avait dit à Harry avoir rencontré l'homme de sa vie en la personne de l'excellent professeur Lupin ! Fichtremerlin, quelle importance d'être excellent, le meilleur bla bla bla; je n'en ai rien à ficher, ici et maintenant, s'il n'y a pas d'Isolfe pour me comprendre vraiment, pas d'Isolfe pour être autre chose qu'une amie incertaine, pas d'Isolfe pour oser m'aimer.

J'arrive à ma porte, mot de passe, je m'affale contre le battant qui cède et m'emporte à l'intérieur, mes pieds saccagent une lettre sous eux. Je les écarte brutalement, le papier est terreux et déchiré, je me mets à genoux car mes mains sont sans courage pour se saisir du message. Je vois la courbe bleue des mots " Isolfe à Remus " n'est-ce pas ce genre de dédicace que les muggles gravent à l'intérieur des alliances qu'ils se remettent ?

je tremble comme un forcené de violents spasmes qui me départissent de moi cette lettre a rappelé la furie du vent sur ma tête allons il faut bien que je lise les mots qu'elle a pris la peine de tracer pour moi et que ce soit les derniers et qu'il n'en soit plus jamais parlé

Vous voudrez bien m'excuser, j'ai outrepassé les limites de notre contrat amical, j'ai voulu connaître des choses qui ne me regardent point - vous me l'avez fait comprendre - alors que l'amitié réelle ne doit pas s'immiscer dans ce qu'un ami veut défendre à l'autre ; ce sentiment là, lui, s'il est véritable, n'en est pas empêché pour cela. Si vous voulez bien, moi je reste votre amie.

Donc l'après-midi n'a rien changé entre nous ! Elle a glissé sur Isolfe comme le vent, laissant ses sentiments inentamés, elle reste imperturbable, entêtée dans sa douce résolution amicale.

J'ose me plaindre, alors que je m'attendais à être rejeté, et elle veut rester mon amie, compréhensive, mais pas intruse, chaste et assexuelle ! N'est-ce pas le mieux que je peux espérer d'elle ? Je me le suis pourtant dit et redit, je l'ai pourtant écrit, encore et encore, par exemple, voilà, je feuillette les pages en remontant le temps, en février,

_Résolution : préserver le lien avec elle, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer, même si cela doit être de loin, même si je dois la voir heureuse avec un autre, même si je dois la voir mettre au monde et aimer les enfants d'un autre…_

Mais que signifie le _ce sentiment là, lui,_ cela signifie qu'il existe un autre sentiment qui, _lui_, ne peut pas laisser subsister de tels secrets entre les êtres qui veulent s'y adonner. Je retombe dans mon cercle vicieux, dans mon encagement de pestiféré. Une femme ne pourra jamais m'aimer, qui ne partagerait mon secret, une femme ne pourra jamais m'aimer à qui je l'aurais révélé.

Je me jette par terre, en serrant le message d'Isolfe contre moi. Je pense au bras qu'elle m'a autorisé à faire peser sur elle. J'ai envie d'elle, je crève d'un désir esseulé et implorant qui me ravage le ventre.

0000000000

(1) ce gateau est délicieux, et rares sont ceux qui trouvent l'ingrédient mystère… je tiens la recette à votre disposition.


	31. Journal de Remus 25 mars

Vous avez plutôt aimé, si j'en crois vos revues ! (j'avais oublié de vous signaler que c'était un autre de mes passages favoris, alors je suis ravie)

**Léna** et le héros _romantique_ ! j'ai tout de suite pensé à Byron " beau ténébreux hautain, mélancolique et solitaire, promenant avec ostentation son ennui et son cœur en écharpe " (© Encyclopædia Universalis 2004, tous droits réservés) on laissera le hautain, l'ostentatoire et l'ennui de côté, (il faut avoir les moyens financiers de s'ennuyer….) on retiendra le reste.

Et le héros _conradien_ (Lord Jim par exemple) ça marche aussi pas mal avec Lupin, j'y pense souvent à celui-ci, Tuan Jim (un amour littéraire de jeunesse… ) quand j'écris sur Remus - may Conrad forgive me …

**Fée** pour qui tout va vite, pour moi la première partie, jusqu'à la fuite d'Isolfe, se déroule pourtant sur un rythme lent, celui de la progression entravée, laborieuse, contre le vent.

Et j'ai bien peur que l'entrée du jour donne aussi l'impression d'être un peu brouillonne - pas seulement l'impression d'ailleurs, mais Remus est du genre à travailler énormément du ciboulot !

… Et puis aujourd'hui, pour compliquer encore, le temps se dédouble : il se replonge dans son passé.

Astorius et oui, son silence l'a fait fuir. Et s'il avait osé lui parler ? ils auraient gagné trois mois, parce que je pense que la réaction d'Isolfe est déjà en « gestation », mais comme Fénice ne veut pas que JXC s'arrête trop vite, finalement ça tombe bien que Remus soit un grand silencieux, le roi des portes fermées. Quant à Snape, il commet une erreur d'interprétation. 

**Fénice **que dire devant une telle comparaison … ? que je ne connais l'œuvre que de nom, que c'est mon petit (sic) frère qui adore ce répertoire, et que je me demande ce qu'il en penserait… lui qui pourtant participa un jour à une marche en pleine tempête, sur des falaises, dans un champ creusé de sillons… c'est étrange comme ta revue a touché juste et fort – merci.

Ensuite, Isolfe pas bien maligne, moins qu'Hermione … ou volontairement aveugle, bien sûr, bien sûr, je suis prise à mon propre piège – et maintenant, bien obligée d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Le bout de JXC ?

**Alixe **(que j'ai encore mise mal à l'aise,heureusement qu'il avait le léger souffle allusif argilo-biblico-mythologique… ) le sait déjà, elle surviendra le 27 juin (temps fictionnel) – j'espère que ce n'est pas trop tôt. Et ensuite … (petit clin d'œil internautique à Léna)

Dernier point : j'avais toujours considéré que le professeur Vector était un homme pour lequel j'avais retenu le prénom de Sebastian (sans doute trop de souvenirs terrifiants d'UNE professeur de maths), et lisant Fénice, je m'aperçois qu'il s 'agit d'une femme, … quoiqu'il en soit, trop tard pour changer, mes excuses à JKR et aux lecteurs scrupuleux, et puis de toute façon, je pense que Minerva s'en trouve fort bien.

Revoilà Arthur Brenner, dont il avait été déjà question. Comme Sacha, Arthur est une figure « fraternelle », mais en plus poussée, les relations entre lui et son professeur préféré sont appelées à gagner en densité.

Bonne lecture !

00000000000000000000000000

**Journal de Remus, 25 mars**

Je traîne dans ma chambre le plus possible, j'ai terminé de corriger mon paquet de copies j'envisage de me faire servir par les elfes un petit déjeuner privé , mais à quoi bon me terrer encore et toujours. Je descends, je rencontre Minerva, Sebastian et Dumbledore; apparemment les deux premiers sortent se promener, ils sont équipés de chaussures de marche et de sacs à dos, il a effectivement l'air de faire beau, ciel lessivé et rincé , bleu et pâle, nous nous saluons, Minerva me scrute attentivement, je me demande ce qu'il reste encore à lire sur mon visage, Dumbledore m'informe d'une voix neutre que le professeur Dazurs lui ayant hier soir demandé la permission de s'absenter d'Hogwarts jusqu'à lundi matin, il se voit obligé de me transférer son tour de garde pour le reste du dimanche.

J'acquiesce, faussement indifférent.

« De toute façon je n'avais pas l'intention de faire autre chose que de traîner au soleil, donc c'est parfait.

– Et j'imagine que vous êtes ravi de rendre ce service à … Isolfe. »

Où veut-il en venir ? Minerva s'impatiente, tire Sebastian par le bras, elle me souhaite une bonne journée, lui m'envoie une drôle de grimace et ils se dirigent vers la grande porte. Dumbledore reste à mes côtés.

« Ne faites pas que traîner, j'ai du mal d'ailleurs à vous voir dans ce rôle, suivez mon conseil, installez vous au soleil, certes, mais écoutez du Mozart, hm concerto 23. Il est disponible chez Madame Pince, si vous ne l'avez, ou chez Isolfe bien sûr, mais comme elle est partie… Bien, bonne journée, bonne garde et bon Mozart. A ce soir. »

Il sort lui aussi, Mozart, concerto 23, quel est le message ? Change toi les idées ? Ou au contraire renferme toi sur ton problème, auquel me renvoie le prénom de Mozart _Wolf-gang_, la marche du loup, cette mesquinerie facile ne cadre pas avec Dumbledore … Et pourtant, c'est sans doute à cause de ce prénom que je me suis toujours tenu soigneusement éloigné de cette musique.

Je décide donc de suivre son avis, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'adresser à Madame Pince, les versions de la bibliothèques sont souvent bien datées, et je veux des instrumentistes muggles, je suis sûr qu'Arthur possède un bon enregistrement, c'est un amoureux de Mozart.

Et comment ce diable de Dumbledore sait-il qu'Isolfe le possède ? Ce n'est quand même pas elle qui lui aurait fait découvrir ? Bien improbable étant donné qu'Albus est un mélomane de la première heure et vu la différence d'âge. Bon, j'arrête de me creuser la cervelle ; il serait plus sage de me remplir l'estomac.

Et qu'a-t-il dit aussi " Mais comme elle est partie " et bien oui, elle est partie, et merci de me l'avoir appris sans ménagement ! Sans doute ma faute, j'imagine.

Par moment Dumbledore, tu mériterais des baffes, je crois qu'une fois Minerva et Sebastian avaient sous-entendu la même chose devant moi. Et je crois me souvenir que j'en avais été choqué !

Je décide de remonter chez moi chercher un bouquin afin de ne pas manger bêtement entouré de places vides.

Une fois dans la grande salle, je m'installe à un bout de la table des professeurs, j'ouvre le très austère et très volumineux (985 pages) " Magie noire : la philosophie au secours de la technique " dont j'ai déjà lu la moitié, le titre hélas plus prometteur que le contenu, mais j'ai horreur de laisser un ouvrage en plan ; je lis et prends le peu de notes qui s'imposent tout en mangeant. Il ne manque plus que le Mozart, et ce sera parfait, j'aurais l'esprit tellement occupé que je ne penserais plus à Isolfe.

Pourtant, je me surprends quand même à trébucher sur le mot "tempête" qui déboule dans le texte de façon tout à fait inopinée_ …Cette expédition contre les ardipithecus des volcans fut menée un jour de grande tempête_…, ben voyons il est évident qu'une expédition contre les ardipithecus ne peut être menée qu'un jour de grand tempête et les débats philosophiques qui s'en suivent aussi j'imagine, je manque balancer ce maudit bouquin à travers la pièce, si j'avais été dans ma chambre, je l'aurais fait. J'aurais dû choisir la "Métaphysique des mœurs " , quitte à vouloir faire de la philosophie, autant aller puiser aux bonnes sources. Le texte ardu aurait tenu mon esprit dans des rênes plus serrées et plus dures.

Voilà, c'est fait, je repense à hier, à toutes les informations qui m'ont été données, par Harry, essentiellement, et qui vont toutes dans le même sens, dans la direction la plus raisonnable pour moi : Isolfe m'a proposé son amitié, et elle me la conserve. C'est un trésor précieux, le plus précieux que je puisse espérer d'elle, dois-je le dissimuler dans une secrète cachette connue de nous deux seuls, ou au contraire dois-je l'exposer afin que la gloire lié à sa propriété rejaillisse sur moi ?

Quelqu'un vient de s'arrêter près de ma table, attendant que je veuille bien remarquer sa présence. Je lève les yeux à regret. Soulagement, je vois Arthur Brenner. Mozart, concerto 23.

« Bonjour, professeur, j'espère que je vous dérange pas trop dans votre lecture, ça à l'air passionnant. C'est vous qui êtes de garde ? il y a eu un changement de programme ? »

Il se tord le cou afin de voir de quoi il s'agit, obligeamment je referme l'ouvrage, et le fait pivoter sur la table. Arthur se met à lire à haute voix " Magie noire : l'éthique au secours de la technique " John William Petersen. Il commente :

« Boulot, boulot, c'est curieux de loin je croyais que vous lisiez des poèmes…. Vous aviez l'air si rêveur »…

Me voit-il me crisper ? Il bat en retraite, les commissures de sa bouche sont retombées, confuses. Je cède à mon impulsion de toute à l'heure, et lui balance le livre. Bon réflexe, il l'attrape, tout surpris qu'il soit.

« Regardez, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Asseyez-vous. »

Je tiens à le garder un peu à mes côtés, sa présence, la camaraderie en train de s'installer tranquillement entre nous me dispense de songer à la journée d'hier. Il obéit, parcourt la quatrième de couverture, j'observe ses yeux sauter d'un mot à l'autre.

« Bien, bien, si j'en crois l'éditeur, je tiens entre mes mains le chef d'œuvre du siècle ? Vous devriez le manipuler avec plus de respect. »

La malice jaillit de ses yeux, je la laisse venir à moi. Il ouvre une page au hasard, commence à lire

_Sahara subtropical, fin du mois de janvier. Midi, soleil écrasant, nous avançons péniblement, seul notre guide semble savoir où le conduisent ses pas…_

Arthur s'interrompt « Grands dieux, c'est son job, non ? – il me regarde – Ça promet, dites-moi, vont-ils déboucher sur les chutes du Niagara ? »

Il ricane encore un peu et reprend en soupirant bruyamment : _Une autre heure s'écoule, nous avons déjà franchi des dizaines de dunes, et rien ne nous permet de conclure qu'il n'en reste pas des centaines – _voire des milliers, complète-il le plus sérieusement du monde_. Soudain, alors que nous sommes dans un creux, j'entend Mahahoui, notre guide, étouffer un cri. Sur le sommet de la prochaine dune, se découpent, menaçantes, de sombres et hautes silhouettes, que j'identifie bien vite - un groupe de Titanogs Sahariensis. Alors que nous étions à la recherche de Magogwheris enkpyrotiques!_

C'est fois-ci, c'est moi qui perturbe la lecture :

« Avouez que ce n'est pas de chance, ils viennent pour se bastonner avec des Titanogs, et le syndicat d'initiatives saharien leur envoie des Magogwheris. De quoi demander à se faire rembourser, effectivement. »

J'arrête et je me tords soudain de rire, un rire qui emporte la tension accumulée depuis hier, et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de voir Isolfe à la place d'Arthur, s'esclaffer comme il le fait maintenant.

« Eh, professeur Lupin, assez de chahut dans les rangs, je reprends cette palpitante narration –

_L'espace de quelques secondes, nous sommes pris au dépourvu, et hésitons sur la conduite à tenir. La troupe menaçante, qui jusqu'alors était éparpillée sur la crête, se rassemble, les Magogwheris commencent à se fondre les uns dans les autres…Quant à nous, nous saisissons nos baguettes et ._

_- _Professeur Lupin, on pourrait peut-être leur suggérer de balancer ce nanar sur les Magogwheris, je pense que l'effet serait hm dévastateur. »

Il fait semblant de me viser à la tête et me rebalance le livre; je le rattrape aussi précisément que lui tout à l'heure. Nous éclatons à nouveau de rire, lui franchement, moi plus nerveusement, je pense qu'il est aussi heureux que moi de cette complicité, après tout n'est-il pas mon meilleur élève et moi son enseignant préféré ? Nous finissons par nous calmer.

« Ah, une dernière chose, Arthur, avez-vous ici un enregistrement du concerto 23 de Mozart ? »

Je me sens obligé de préciser, en affichant un sourire que je sens déjà penaud

« J'ai été pris d'une soudaine envie de l'écouter »

Je ne suis pas sûr d'être terriblement convaincant. Mais je ne vais quand même pas lui avouer que j'obéis aux injonctions fantaisistes de mon employeur ? Il est intrigué :

« Oh, vous faites des infidélités à vos Russes bien aimés ? Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous reprocher de les tromper avec Wolfgang. Bon, j'en ai même deux, piano forte ou piano ? Lequel préférez-vous ? »

Je me demande si la passion d'Arthur le contraint à posséder plusieurs versions de chacune des œuvres du répertoire mozartien.

« Je me rendrai à votre avis de spécialiste et je ne suis pas si exclusif que vous le pensez, j'écoute aussi du Chopin et du Mendelssohn

Ironique, il prend un ton admiratif et émerveillé

– Ah Chopin, Chopin, bon je vous conseille la version piano, je pense qu'elle vous plaira mieux, ça fera plus …Chopin ! Restez là, je vous l'apporte. Et si je suis pas revenu dans 10 minutes, venez me chercher, c'est que je n'aurais pas résisté à l'appel de mon lit et que je me serais recouché. La nuit a été courte. »

Il hésite à m'expliquer les raisons qui ont rogné sur son temps de sommeil, se ravise et tourne les talons. Je repose le livre sur lequel mes mains s'impatientaient, je ne sais qu'en faire, je lève les yeux et contemple le ciel au travers du plafond. Je distingue à peine des zones inachevées gonflées de bleu et de gris, la pensée d'Isolfe passe sur moi comme un souffle surgi de partout à la fois. Où s'est-elle enfuie ?

Arthur est revenu, j'avais toujours les yeux au plafond, dans le vague, les traits de son visage sont attentifs et pénétrants, ses pupilles pèsent sur les miennes, comme s'il s'était attelé à l'analyse d'une nouvelle créature, sombre et opaque, comme la magie dont elle serait issue. Combien de temps lui faudra-t-il encore, lui le disciple le mieux doué, pour découvrir mon secret ? Même de mes étudiants, j'ai tout à redouter. Ils ont beau m'apprécier maintenant, ils se détourneraient de moi avec horreur et dégoût s'ils connaissaient la vérité. Je reprends mes yeux, je me suis trop exposé.

Il me tend un CD mule , la couverture du boîtier est à moitié transparente, et laisse voir un disque rose pâle, sur l'autre moitié la photographie d'un massif de buis taillé, une arabesque qui s'enroule autour d'elle-même. Il y a deux concertos en fait, le 23 et le 26, par Gulda et Harnoncourt. Arthur me présente un autre disque :

« J'ai pensé que vous pourriez aimer, rien à voir, bien sûr, avec Mozart, mais c'est pour lutter contre ma réputation de fana, soigneusement entretenue par l'ami Sacha. Vous verrez c'est très cool – c'est lui qui me l'a fait découvrir ».

Le titre du CD qu'il me tend est " Can't hold back". Je ne peux pas ne pas , mais ne pas quoi? Les possibilités ont beau être multiples, elles tournent toutes autour d'Isolfe ; ne pas ne pas penser à elle, ne pas avoir envie d'elle, ne pas l'aimer, ne pas soupçonner Snape….

« Bien, je vous les laisse, bonne audition, prenez votre temps, pas la peine de me les rendre tout de suite. Ah , j'oubliais le "Can't hold back" c'est du funky groove.

– Du funky groove, dieux du ciel, les muggles ont de ces noms ? et la folie de la catégorisation. Enfin, merci de la précision, effectivement, je pense que l'information m'aurait manqué, mais rassurez-moi, le Mozart c'est bien toujours du … Mozart ?

– Oui, bien sûr, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Et puis la catégorisation, j'ai cru comprendre que c'est ce que vous faisiez avec vos créatures, non ? »

Il se dirige vers la table de Gryffondor en sifflotant, je me rends alors compte que j'ai considérablement retardé l'heure de son petit déjeuner, sans qu'il ait même l'idée de me le faire remarquer.

La pensée d'Isolfe est un fardeau dont je ne veux pas être soulagé, sans ce poids sur mes épaules, sur ma poitrine, je me dématérialise, je m'anéantis.

Je repasse dans ma chambre, je me munis d'une couverture, des deux disques, mon kheirophone, un nouveau modèle, relativement coûteux, que je me suis acheté dès que mon poste à Hogwarts a été confirmé, et qui permet le lire les partitions magiques et les enregistrements muggles – c'est cette fonctionnalité là que je recherchais, la musique jouée à la magique manque cruellement d'humanité et de chair.

Je pars m'installer au bord du lac.

Le banc construit par Hagrid a subi sans fléchir les intempéries hivernales, le bois a pris une teinte douce et lumineuse. Je ne m'y installe pas, je le laisse à une invisible Isolfe, je m'allonge à ses pieds, je ferme les yeux et j'écoute. L'adagio me saisit, la musique, tendre et inquiète , tourne autour de moi, en me laissant immobile, attentif. Je laisse passer du temps, nouvelle écoute, adagio plusieurs fois de suite, et toujours cette sensation d' immobilité oppressée au centre d'émotions compatissantes. Un moment de douleur angoissée encadrée par deux mouvements si allègres et si lumineux.

Par comparaison, l'autre concerto me semble plus banal. Mais c'est finalement mieux ainsi. La force du premier reste intacte.

Je vois passer au loin un groupe d'élèves, garçons et filles, qui marchent à grand pas en direction d'Hogsmead, je distingue Arthur, qui agite un bras dans ma direction, je réponds à son salut, j'ai envie de lui crier « Merci pour le concerto » car je suis encore tout imprégné de son action sur moi, mais il ne m'entendrait sans doute pas.

Je laisse mes yeux partir dans le vague, vers le bleu brillant du lac, la tête posée sur mes genoux, lourde de soleil. La musique remémorée s'échappe malicieusement de moi, elle m'entoure un moment, me caressant comme Isolfe l'avait dit, en me défendant de penser à autre chose. Pourtant, elle est trop inédite et trop parfaite pour accepter de lutter contre mes sales souvenirs, et s'abaisser à leur triste niveau.

C'est sans doute la vision de la bande d'étudiants de tout à l'heure qui les a attirés au grand jour. C'est ce que j'avais vu ce jour là, un groupe d'élèves de sixième année qui passait au loin et le bras levé de Sirius en guise de signal, pour m'indiquer que Severus s'amenait et que c'était à moi d'agir.

J'étais censé l'envoyer en lisière de la forêt magique, en surveillant de loin qu'un petit jeunot de deuxième année lui remette bien un faux billet, prétendument écrit de la main de Lisa Beaulieu, la jeune fille pour laquelle il nourrissait de tendres sentiments et qui de son côté, semblait, prudemment, quoique résolument, s'attacher à lui. Sirius était fou de rage, un Severus amoureux passe encore, mais _aimé,_ voilà qui allait à l'encontre de l'image d'affreux naze qu'il tenait absolument à lui coller à la peau et peu importe que l'autre étouffât en dessous.

Il s'était donc mis en tête de mettre fin à ce qu'il appelait une dégueulasse et ridicule bluette, il voulait attirer Severus dans un coin isolé et lui mettre sous le nez ce charmant tableau – lui, Sirius, le tombeur de nanas, tendrement enlacé avec Lisa, en fait, une fille de Hufflepuff ayant avalé du polynectar préparé par Sirius, et qui ne voyait que des avantages dans cette équipée – se faire embrasser par le merveilleux Black et jouer un bon tour aux Slytherin.

Sirius avait d'abord proposé le job à Lily, qui l'avait envoyé paître, sans réussir à dissuader James de se joindre à ce qu'elle avait appelé « un sale coup de foutus lâches ».

Au dernier moment, quelques secondes avant que Severus n'apparaisse, je m'étais précipité vers le deuxième année et lui avait arraché le billet des mains, lui disant de ficher le camp et l'assurant que je lui donnerai ce que Sirius lui avait promis et même plus. Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à envoyer Snape dans cet odieux guet-apens, destiné à saccager et à faire mal de la manière la plus brutale et la plus inutile qui soit.

Je lui avais sauvé la mise et déchaîné la fureur de Sirius qui avait été prompt à trouver comment se venger de moi et sur moi, puisque c'était le seul langage qu'il pouvait entendre.

Aux vacances de Pâque, qui commencèrent une semaine après cette scène, j'en avais parlé à Susan – sans doute l'appelais-je encore Maman à cette époque, oui, puisqu'elle était encore vivante, encore là pour témoigner que j'étais son fils, le fils de quelqu'un.

Elle m'avait répondu que j'avais bien fait de prendre le risque de me fâcher avec Sirius, et de savoir résister à l'attrait de la violence gratuite et facile, à plusieurs contre un. Et elle et moi avions alors pensé à une autre violence, ni facile, ni gratuite celle-là, à un contre un, moi contre le loup. Car les maraudeurs n'étaient pas toujours là pour m'entourer, ne serait-ce que pendant ces vacances-ci, au milieu desquelles la pleine lune allait se manifester.

(D'ailleurs, vacances ou pas, Sirius avait décidé de me faire payer très lourdement le prix de ma _trahison_, et de me laisser dorénavant me débrouiller seul avec mon loup. Peter s'était dépêché d'acquiescer, James avait proposé un bannissement temporaire, une pleine lune, finalement Sirius n'avait pas voulu céder à moins de trois, ce qui nous avait amené jusqu'à la fin juin et le début des vacances d'été. Lily me tenait au courant de ces tractations qui m'écœurèrent dans un premier temps et auxquelles je finis par ne plus accorder qu'une attention distanciée et méprisante – cela me semblait finalement absurdement comique qu'ils s'imaginassent pouvoir doser mes pleines lunes comme Mac Go le faisait de ses temps de détention – comme s'il pouvait y avoir des graduations dans ma malédiction )

Nous n'avions rien dit de plus , ni Susan, ni moi, je ne voulais pas faire surgir le loup entre nous et pourtant je savais qu'elle y avait pensé, exactement au même moment que moi, à peine eût-elle prononcé ce mot de violence, ce maléfice qui l'obsédait et la possédait tout autant que son fils. Et que j'allais l'obliger à vivre en direct, cette fois-ci.

Quand j'étais arrivé, elle m'avait tout de suite demandé comment je voulais procéder – elle, elle ne s'était jamais masqué les yeux devant ma lycanthropie, je suis sûr que John aurait réagi différemment, et fait comme si de rien n'était, jusqu'au lever de la pleine lune, ou là, oui, il aurait bien été obligé de cesser de faire semblant d'avoir un fils normal.

– Veux-tu que je reste avec toi jusqu'au dernier moment ? Et tout d'un coup, alors que ma mémoire faisait, respectueusement, fidèlement, ressurgir ces événements lointains, je m'entendis répondre, d'une voix hybride, celle d'un drôle de Remus, qui tenait à la fois du jeune homme et de l'homme, une voix qui réussissait ce prodige d'effacer 14 années entre eux, qui mêlait le souvenir au présent de ma vie, qui faisait se rencontrer Susan et Isolfe, la morte et la vivante ! Je m'entendis donc répondre :

– Non, je veux que ce soit elle qui reste avec moi. Elle me demanda vivement :

– Remus, es-tu amoureux ?

Et alors, je ne sus plus à qui s'adressait la question : au jeune homme aux amours indécises et déjà meurtries ou à l'homme qui, douloureusement, savait enfin qui il aimait ?

L'homme répondit en premier, il dit « Oui » à Susan et se tut, car il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Elle lui adressa simplement un sourire radieux. Puis le jeune homme reprit ses droits sur le souvenir, je distinguai même son air offusqué, et interloqué, je pus même voir de la colère dans ses yeux, la colère de m'avoir entendu répondre à sa place, et d'avoir répondu « Oui » avec une magnifique assurance, celle qu'il n'avait, pour sa part, jamais possédée. Il fit un geste, comme pour m'écarter et il répondit à son tour

– Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas. Enfin, je suis assez attirée par une fille, elle s'appelle Damaris, Damaris Siller, mais que veux-tu que je lui dise ! que je ne sais pas si je l'aime, et que je suis un loup-garou ? Je ne sais pas si je m'intéresse suffisamment à elle pour me dévoiler à ce point !

– Et elle, que dirais-tu de ses sentiments à ton égard ?

– Je ne sais pas, elle me regarde souvent, parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'arrange pour se mettre à côté de moi, en cours, dans les couloirs, à table… mais ça pourrait aussi bien être le fait du hasard.

Je me souvins qu'elle n'avait rien répondu et qu'elle s'était contenté de me caresser les cheveux.

J'aurais pourtant voulu qu'elle me fît partager sa certitude de mère, car j'étais certain qu'elle l'avait toujours possédée, mais je savais maintenant ce que je n'avais pas compris alors : elle considérait que c'était à moi de consentir à mon loup afin qu'une femme l'accepte à son tour.

Et aujourd'hui, je savais, mais je me demandais que faire de cette connaissance. Parce que lui, je ne l'avais toujours pas accepté, lui et ce à quoi il me condamnait, et que j'entretenais un espoir plus fou encore – qu'Isolfe m'aimerait _contre_ mon loup, et qu'elle saurait m'en débarrasser.

Je décide de rentrer, pas la peine de s'acharner au grand jour, j'en ai assez de me faire assaillir et de devoir constater que je ne possède que des souvenirs amers.

Et puis, ne suis-je pas de permanence ? il faut mieux que l'on sache où me trouver si jamais on a besoin de moi, pour mettre fin par exemple à une bataille rangée entre Slytherin et Gryffondor, dans les escaliers menant au bureau de Snape !

Dumbledore se doutait-il que je serais aussi négligent de mes devoirs ? Savait-il que ses fameux conseils musicaux me feraient oublier mes responsabilités ? A l'intérieur, tout est calme, personne n'a besoin de mon arbitrage. En fait, il est déjà presque une heure, ai-je vraiment faim ? la réponse est non. Je passe signaler à Filch qu'il peut me trouver dans mon bureau en cas de besoin, il accueille cette information avec un air hautement désapprobateur, et toute une série de reniflements, il considère en effet que les professeurs d'astreinte doivent prendre leur devoir au sérieux et patrouiller les couloirs à l'affût de la moindre incartade. Il est d'ailleurs bien le seul à avoir une lecture si offensive des procédures hogwartiennes _" Le ou les professeurs de garde se doivent de veiller à la tranquillité de l'établissement et se tenir à la disposition des élèves en cas de besoin blablabla"_ .

Une fois chez moi, je me jette derrière mon bureau, et me replonge dans ma _monstrueuse_ classification. Vers huit heures, je constate que j'ai faim et que le chapitre quatre est quasiment achevé à force de m'abrutir d'écriture.

Au dîner, je ne suis plus seul à table, Minerva et Sebastian sont rentrés, me demandent si tout s'est bien passé, je réponds " RAS ", ils me parlent de leur excursion, je n'écoute qu'à moitié, l'autre demi-moi est à nouveau plongé dans la musique de Mozart.

J'ai aperçu Arthur à la table de Gryffondor, il a l'air d'avoir terminé de manger, effectivement il se lève, se dirige vers la sortie. Quand il arrive à hauteur de la table des professeurs, il marque une légère pause. Je me décide à l'intercepter, mais lâchement :

« Bonsoir, Arthur, vous souhaitiez me parler ? »

Il pourrait répondre "Non" et tourner les talons, mais a-t-il envie de recueillir mes impressions sur Mozart ou veut-il m'éviter un camouflet devant Minerva et Sebastian, et Snape qui arrive ? Il répond de façon un peu rigide :

« Très exactement, oui, pourriez-vous m'accorder quelques minutes ? »

Je me lève, et je le suis, nous nous écartons pour laisser passer Severus, qui semble à peine nous voir. Quand nous sommes sortis de la grande salle, Arthur se retourne vers moi, l'air hilare. :

« Et bien, avez-vous vu le petit nuage sous les pieds de ce cher professeur Snape ? De toute évidence, voilà un homme qui vient de tirer un bon coup ! »

Je dois faire une drôle de tête, surprise et terrifiée – comment ne pas penser à Isolfe , - car Arthur reprend :

« Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, vous ai-je choqué à ce point ? Vous pensiez que Snape était un saint ! C'est vrai qu'à force de promener avec lui sa face sévère et rigide, il arriverait à nous faire oublier qu'il est un homme de … chair et que la chair est faible, non ? Alors, savez-vous qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

Je crispe les épaules d'un air interrogateur, en redoutant ce qu'il va me dire. Se pourrait –il que ?…

« Non, vraiment ? Et bien il semblerait que notre brillantissime maître des potions ait quelques lacunes en … économie – je fais un tel effort pour rester impassible que je m'étonne de ne pas entendre tous mes muscles et tous mes os se rompre et craquer sous la tension que je leur impose – mais là n'est pas la question, d'ailleurs Snape est comme moi, il ne comprendra jamais l'intérêt de cette matière, non les lacunes auxquelles il souhaite remédier concernent la divination. »

Je m'effondre de soulagement au creux de moi-même – petit salaud d'Arthur qui a joué avec mes nerfs - que sait-il des sentiments que je porte à Isolfe ?

« Je suppose qu'il a passé l'après- midi à se faire hm tirer les cartes par cette chère Miss Trelawney. »

Je suis tellement content d'être débarrassé du pire (comme si j'étais un homme normal uniquement soucieux de savoir s'il aime dans le vide ou pas !) que cette impulsion de bien-être soudain me fait lui donner la réplique, en conservant cette même veine licencieuse et allusive

« Et apparemment le tirage était favorable et … renversant… »

Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais couché avec personne, il me semble que je suis assez convaincant. En tout cas, ma réplique fait rire Arthur, quoique, en ma qualité de professeur, je ne suis pas censé échanger avec un étudiant ce genre de propos au sujet d'un collègue. Mais difficile de se censurer quand il s'agit de Snape, et puis je sais pouvoir compter sur la discrétion d'Arthur. Je ne tenterai évidemment pas ma chance avec les jumeaux Weasley par exemple.

Arthur m'accorde encore quelques secondes et m'interroge :

« Alors, qu'en pensez-vous, l'adagio, si vous avez l'âme sensible, ça vous ravage le cœur non ?

- Evidemment, cette musique est à la fois une souffrance et une bénédictionJ'ai donc l'âme sensible ?

– Mon cher professeur de DCFM, qui en douterait ici ? A part les abrutis qui sont persuadés que vous dissimulez de noirs secrets. »

Rien en lui ne me permet de conclure s'il considère que ces soupçons pourraient être fondés, alors que pourtant j'essaie passionnément de trouver une réponse dans son attitude, sur son visage, dans le timbre de sa voix, une onde, une particule, un frémissement de triomphe ou de peur. En tout cas, il enchaîne naturellement

« Et l'autre CD ?

– Oh, et bien, je ne l'ai pas écouté… j'ai simplement jeté un coup d'œil sur les paroles d'une chanson et je suis tombé sur cette phrase : _Don't make me more happy than I am supposed to be_. Doit-on comprendre que le bonheur est contingenté et qu'il ne faut pas dépasser son quota ?

– Ah, oui c'est curieux, hein, moi aussi je me suis posé la question. Enfin, disons que je me suis surtout demandé qui est la personne à qui je pourrais dire de telles choses un jour, je…. Il hésite, et puis se lance, avec une sorte de bravade assumée

… je ne l'ai pas encore rencontrée. Je vois que vous avez un autre point de vue sur la question, mais ça me semble normal… »

Quel est le sous-entendu : à votre âge, il est normal qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans votre vie, et que vous ne soyez pas sûr d'avoir envie de lui dire de lui dire de ne pas vous rendre trop heureux ? Arthur reprend :

« Mais d'un point de vue théorique, ou philosophique, j'aurais tendance à penser que le bonheur est quelque chose de trop fugitif, et que lorsqu'on l'a, on a intérêt à s'en gaver, avant de le perdre à nouveau. Carpe Diem, quoi.

– Vous avez sans doute raison.

Carpe Diem, n'est-ce pas la ligne de conduite que je suis sensé m'être fixée, et ce depuis le 3 décembre ?

– Bon, je dois malheureusement mettre fin à cette intéressante conversation, mais il est 21 heures presque et j'ai encore un TD d'économie à assassiner, autant vous dire que je vais passer une plaisante soirée de fin de week-end à soudoyer Miss Saint Just pour qu'elle accepte de me filer des tuyaux ! La barbe absolue !

– L'économie ou Miss Saint Just ?

– Eh, professeur Lupin, vous savez que vous êtes doté d'un sens de l'humour bien supérieur à la normale, j'entends dans la catégorie enseignante, et nous mettrons Dumbledore hors catégorie. A part le professeur Dazurs, je ne vois pas qui pourrait vous battre. Vous avez l'air surpris, vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que vous n'aviez pas remarqué qu'elle est très drôle, ou alors elle n'est pas comme ça avec vous ? Cela m'étonnerait, vous avez l'air de tellement apprécier sa compagnie…»

Il fait mine de partir, me laissant me meurtrir avec cette dernière pique, puis il se ravise et ajoute :

« Quel dommage qu'elle soit prof d'économie et pas de potions ! Si c'était le cas, je crois que je serai capable de la trouver extrêmement séduisante…»

Cette fois-ci, il part pour de bon, sans juger utile d'évaluer l'impact sur moi de ce dernier _trait d'esprit._ ()

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

() en français dans le texte


	32. Journal de Remus 2 avril

**Fenice** - oui , peut-être n'était-ce pas très clair… deux tirets qui auraient dû être des virgules, mais en fait, j'avais surtout peur que ce soit le passage du souvenir Susan Remus avec intervention d'Isolfe qui ne soit pas très clair.

Que fiche Isolfe en France ? mais dans une autre revue, tu me disais que tu comprenais qu'elle soit partie … Peut-être est-elle allée faire du cerf-volant sur les plages de son enfance…

Le souvenir maraudeur qui a fait réagir **Fenice** et **Léna**. Pas idyllique, certes. J'ai quand même un peu mauvaise conscience de donner ce coup de canif là, je sais que pour Rowling, la transformation animagique est une superbe preuve d'amitié des trois envers Remus. Mais on peut peut-être en avoir une lecture moins lisse, peut-être que les motivations des trois étaient aussi de transgresser, once again, un interdit (en plus en se donnant bonne conscience) et de relever un défi technique, ou intellectuel, lié à la difficulté de l'entreprise. Et puis peut-être aussi pour Sirius une autre manière de damer, assez cruellement, le pion à Remus , en lui montrant que lui aussi était capable d'une transformation animale, mais non subie, volontaire. Cette analyse n'engage que moi et JXC bien sûr ! je serai même capable d'écrire que Sirius, inconsciemment, est jaloux de la puissance et de la force que le loup incarne… et que Remus dédaigne.

**Léna - **c'est vrai qu'il y a plus d'affinités entre Arthur et Remus, qu'entre Remus et Sacha, intellectuelles notamment, et quand à ce qui va se passer entre eux aujourd'hui…

**Astorius - **Dumbledore ayant atteint l'âge canonique, je ne m'occuperai pas de sa vie privée !Quant aux autres, je trouve que Rowling ne les considére que comme des fonctions pédagogiques ambulantes, aussi désincarnés que Binns est fantômatique… Je n'ai donc pas trop hésité à leur redonner cette dimension un peu plus « charnelle » dont elle les prive. Et bravo pour ta trouvaille : les deux agités du journal intime ! je retiens…

**Fée** - pas (encore) de craquements rémusiens en vue !

Pour finir, une suggestion – allez jeter un œil sur « Black lignage » d'Astorius (2 chapitres en ligne) – une fiction centrée autour des personnages de Sirius et de sa mère, l' énigmatique Shaula… rien à voir avec le modèle d'origine… une approche plutôt hm marginale, troublante, et un Sirius très filial. Le chapitre 1 est très comédie, le deux plus tragédie, rires et larmes - 2 versions de Sirius qui donnent de la profondeur au personnage.

Aujourd'hui, un chapitre plus court – ça sent les vacances … donc je ne ferais pas de mises en ligne pendant trois semaines - deux semaines ailleurs (sans micro, mais avec carnet, quand même …faut pas perdre la main) et la troisième consacrée à la préparation d'un entretien pour un job… et comme je suis une fille sérieuse (et anxieuse) , je prépare, ça me rassure…

Bonne lecture (si vous voulez laisser un commentaire, merci de le faire avant samedi matin !)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Remus, 2 avril **

Je commence aujourd'hui la partie du programme consacrée aux loups-garous. Je l'ai calée sur une absence d'Isolfe, plus longue qu'à l'habitude, elle est partie hier soir, tard, après avoir organisé un cours nocturne pour ses Aspics.

Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me voit comme je suis maintenant, horriblement renfermé sur moi-même, ou plutôt emprisonné dans moi-même. L'inconvénient est que, par conséquent, ce cours tombe deux jours seulement avant la pleine lune, la pratique suivie de la théorie en quelque sorte.

Oui, cela pourra être une idée, convier mes étudiants a observer de près une transformation et les faire tester sur moi les méthodes que je vais leur apprendre, les milles et unes façons de se débarrasser des monstres de ma terrifiante espèce…

Je rajoute donc épreuve sur épreuve, et j'ai décidé de commencer fortissimo par les septièmes années, un cours général pour l'ensemble de la promo, puis davantage de détails pour les spécialistes. Ensuite, et bien, j'aurais fait le plus dur, les autres années auront le droit à un cours moins détaillé, et je me serai rôdé sur le sujet – je serai dans la pleine possession des mes moyens, ou je les aurais tous perdus…

Ce matin, Dumbledore a insisté pour que je prenne mon petit-déjeuner à côté de lui. Bien sûr, il savait quel – douloureux – sujet j'allais aborder, car il suit très précisément la progression de mon programme.

Mais il ne m'en a rien dit, nous avons parlé de musique (Borodine, Moussorgsky), de philosophie, et plus précisément d'épistémologie et de la tentative de transposition que les sophimages du congrès de Swit de 1920 ont tenté d' en faire à la science magique ; j'avais déjà parlé à Albus de cette question qui me passionne : le fait que nos matières soient, par définition, magiques, interdit-il l'émergence du concept de sciences dures au sens muggle du terme ? Nous avons à nouveau évoqué le sujet, mais j'étais trop tendu pour pouvoir en parler sereinement, et encore moins brillamment.

Snape nous regardait d'un air furieux, jaloux de la complicité intellectuelle entre Albus et moi. Lorsque nous eûmes terminé, Dumbledore se leva pour m'accompagner jusqu'en dehors de la grande salle, et me souhaita une bonne journée.

Je suis maintenant face à mes étudiants, je respire un grand coup, je me verrouille et me lance. Ma voix résonne bizarrement, métallique, indifférente, détachée de moi, comme s'il n'y avait plus aucune connexion entre ma pensée (mon âme ?) et les mots techniques qui sortent de ma bouche, régulièrement, mécaniquement.

La classe est visiblement mal à l'aise. Un quart d'heure avant la fin de la première heure, Arthur Brenner me fait signe de la main. J'hésite à lui donner la parole, car cette interruption va me faire perdre le contrôle de mon discours. Il insiste, en levant plus haut sa main. J' abandonne et lui lance :

« Et bien, Brenner, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il ne semble pas avoir remarqué que j'ai délaissé l'usage du prénom.

« A vous entendre, les loups-garous sont des créatures du mal, exactement au même titre que les autres. Mais, d'une part ils ne sont monstrueux qu'un seul jour sur tous les jours que compte un mois, ce qui me semble réduire considérablement leur dangerosité, et d'autre part ils ne représentent qu'une menace potentielle : pendant leur période humaine, libre à eux de prendre toutes dispositions nécessaires afin de ne faire de mal à personne, ils peuvent lutter contre la fatalité qui les accable, et enfin soyons miséricordieux, ils n'ont pas choisi leur nature, ils en sont innocents, n'importe qui de nous ici pourrait un jour être mordu et se retrouver à partager leur triste sort. Alors, qu'en dites-vous, professeur Lupin, vous nous aviez habitué à moins de manichéisme, et à plus d'humanité ! »

Il attend ma réponse avec calme, voire une certaine sympathie. Je réponds d'une voix brusque que je n'ai pas de jugement de valeur à porter sur l'objet de mon enseignement, donc sur des questions essentiellement techniques. J' en suis encore à me demander si cette réponse a véritablement un sens que je m'entends continuer :

« Et il me semble, Brenner, qu'aucune des créatures du mal dont nous avons parlé jusqu'à présent n' a elle non plus eu la possibilité de choisir son sort et son camp. »

Il ne réplique rien, j'ai même l'impression qu'il dissimule un très léger sourire, curieusement compatissant, et pendant les cinq minutes suivantes il ne prend aucune note, les bras ostensiblement croisés sur la poitrine, les yeux ostensiblement fixés au plafond.

_Par Merlin, Arthur, pas la peine d'en rajouter, j'ai déjà suffisamment de mal avec tout cela_.

Furieux, je déclare la pause. Tous se précipitent dehors, comme si l'air était progressivement devenu irrespirable et que maintenant la dernière molécule d'oxygène avait été consommée.

Je ne leur laisse que cinq minutes de détente. Le cours reprend, j'ai l'impression d'y assister moi aussi, d'avoir troqué ma place de récitant contre celle d'étudiant. Je m'émerveille de la quantité d'informations que je possède sur moi, sur mon loup. Je pourrais presque l'imaginer parader de contentement, à me voir, pour une fois, le mettre en vedette.

Hélas, je vois soudain la main de Martia Kerry, une Slytherin, jaillir dans les airs. Ses yeux sont impatients et audacieux, avec lesquels elle me fixe avant d'articuler soigneusement sa question :

« Professeur Lupin, quel risque y a-t-il pour une femme à coucher avec un loup-garou ? »

La partie masculine de la classe s'esclaffe et se lance dans divers commentaires, du genre - Tu as déjà essayé ? ou c'est pour ton tableau de chasse ?

Apparemment, elle a la réputation d'être une fille facile. C'est d'ailleurs ce que m'avait appris un jour Isolfe en me disant d'elle qu'elle n'avait froid ni aux yeux, ni … aux fesses. Devant mon air interloqué, elle avait continué, gentiment moqueuse - Et bien, cela prouve au moins qu'elle ne vous a jamais fait d'avance, et elle avait ajouté, en insistant sur les mots, encore plus moqueuse. – Me voilà rassurée, je préfère voir mes amis éviter les mauvaises fréquentations.

Bon, pour le moment toute la classe est suspendue à mes lèvres. :

« Coucher avec un loup-garou, mais à quel moment, Miss Kerry, quand il est homme ou quand il est loup ? »

Je vois mes mains qui tremblent légèrement, je les pose à plat sur mon bureau.

Les commentaires reprennent – Alors Martia, la zoophilie te tente ? Moi, je connais une belle brochette de monstres qui seraient prêts à ….

Je frappe la table du plat de la main :

« Silence, laissez Miss Kerry préciser sa question ! »

Elle me regarde avec une insolence calculée, en rejetant lentement ses cheveux en arrière :

« Et bien quand il est homme, évidemment.

– Nous sortons alors du sujet de mon cours, je ne peux donc pas vous répondre.

Elle insiste, elle devient carrément provocante

– Mais, vous auriez pu en entendre parler ? J'imagine que vous avez vu des loups-garous de près, non ? vous semblez les connaître si bien !

– Miss Kerry, vous conviendrez avec moi que connaître les sujets dont je vous parle est une exigence de base de ma fonction. »

Vite, vite, Remus, trouve des arguments valables afin de lever l'immense doute qui commence à peser sur tes étudiants, et toi aussi, tu te demandes si cette fille n'aurait pas découvert ton monstrueux secret et ne s'apprêterait pas à le révéler.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai aucun élément d'information à fournir pour répondre à votre question. Et n'ayez crainte, elle ne fera pas l'objet d'une question d'examen. »

Ma réponse déclenche de nombreux rires, j'espère que le sujet est clos. Mais bien sûr elle va me faire boire la coupe jusqu'à la lie.

« Et bien, c'est que j'ai entendu parler d'une jeune femme, dont l'amant était un loup-garou, et qu'on a retrouvée un jour, à moitié dévorée, dans le lit où elle avait couché avec lui, une nuit de pleine lune… »

Si elle ajoute encore un mot, je vais vomir devant eux. Quelle cruauté, quelle vicieuse intuition l'habitent pour ainsi évoquer si précisément l'image qui me torture depuis que je connais Isolfe, pour me renvoyer si effroyablement à ma fatalité de monstre nocif. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie, partir en courant, et tant pis si cette fuite constitue un aveu transparent. Au moins Isolfe saura qui je suis et j'aurais mis fin au mensonge entre elle et moi.

La voix d'Arthur Brenner vient soudainement taper sur mes tympans, se substituant au battement désemparé de mon sang.

« Nul doute qu'il ne se passe des choses passionnantes dans ta vie, Martia, et que tu sois tentée par de nouvelles expériences ; d'ailleurs je me tiens à ta disposition car, a-t-on jamais vu un Gryffondor coucher avec une Slytherin ? mais on pourrait peut-être reprendre le cours, non ? »

Les Slytherin frémissent sous l'injure, les autres se marrent, il ne me reste plus qu'à reprendre ma classe en main et à enchaîner sur la suite.

Et à essayer de me raisonner, serait-ce laborieusement : il est finalement peu probable que Martia se doute de ma véritable nature, elle voulait sans doute me confronter au mot "coucher" – qu'un certain nombre de mes étudiants se demandent si je couche actuellement avec quelqu'un à Hogwarts, voilà qui est certain. Et ceux qui en tiennent pour le oui doivent avant tout penser au professeur Dazurs

Le cours se déroule ensuite normalement, je me dis que je n'aurai plus d'alertes aussi chaudes maintenant, je me détends peu à peu et eux restent calmes. Néanmoins j'avais été trop optimiste – à la fin de la classe, Arthur reste en arrière et me demande de le recevoir dans mon bureau, le plus rapidement possible.

Je lui propose de me suivre, c'est lui qui referme soigneusement la porte sur nous deux. Je reste debout, lui indique un siège, mais il refuse de s'asseoir. Il me regarde tranquillement, je serai tenté de dire affectueusement.

Je sais d'ores et déjà ce qu'il va me dire, ce que finalement je redoutais depuis des mois, la vérité à côté de laquelle il ne pouvait pas passer, car toute sa maîtrise de la matière, tous ses talents, son intuition de futur auror ne pouvaient que la lui faire découvrir, une sorte de test grandeur nature que je lui aurais involontairement fait passer et auquel il ne pouvait pas échouer.

Je me sens finalement soulagé : il sait qui je suis et il n'a pas peur de rester seul avec moi, je ne lui fais pas horreur, et il n'a pas donné l'alerte. Il est toujours silencieux, il a dû suivre la progression de mes pensées, son silence est une politesse qu'il me fait, le choix des armes qu'il me laisserait.

« Félicitations, dis-je, en m'asseyant. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Depuis quand le savez-vous ? Depuis ce matin ?

Non, depuis plus longtemps.

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur.

– J'ai commencé à avoir des doutes un peu avant Noël, et j'ai senti que j'avais vu juste en janvier, mais bon, peu importe.

Il se penche vers moi, par dessus le bureau entre nous :

– Ecoutez, professeur Lupin, je suis sincèrement désolé. » Ses yeux sont presque tendres maintenant, et l'expression de son visage est d'une franchise absolue.

« Je comprends ce que vous pouvez éprouver, je comprends votre souffrance ; et je rends hommage à la lutte que vous menez contre votre …. Je suggère en souriant légèrement – handicap ?

– Handicap, si vous voulez. En tout cas sachez que cela ne change rien pour moi, et évidemment je n'en ai parlé à personne.

Il continue avec vivacité et chaleur, pour m'imposer sa conviction.

Où est le problème d'ailleurs ? Vous êtes le meilleur professeur de DCFM qu'Hogwarts ait jamais eu, vous savez que j'avais choisi ma spécialité en pensant qu'il faudrait que j'aille me perfectionner pendant encore 1 ou 2 années, ailleurs, pas à Durmsdrang, parce que là ç'en aurait été fini de la réputation d'Hogwarts, - il rit, je l'imite à moitié - avant de pouvoir me présenter aux épreuves de sélection pour la spécialisation d'auror. Mais Dumbledore a su vous convaincre de venir ici et j'ai rattrapé tout le temps perdu avec, entre autres, ce connard et ce fumiste de Lockhardt. Donc, finalement je me fous de savoir qui vous êtes ».

Il se redresse, et se jette dans le siège que je lui désignais à l'instant, en allongeant ses jambes.

« Je garderai votre secret évidemment, et tout sera comme avant. »

Il a dû voir mon visage se contracter brusquement, car il reprend, mais posément :

« Excusez-moi, j'ai été blessant, il est facile pour moi de raisonner comme cela, de dire "pas de problème" et de vous donner l'impression que je fais passer au premier plan mon intérêt d'étudiant. Sachez que ce n'est pas vrai, mais je ne sais pas trop comment vous convaincre que je ne vous mens pas en disant cela et…

Je l'interromps – Je sais que vous êtes sincère, Arthur, vos yeux et votre visage, votre attitude parlent pour vous, il vous faudra apprendre à être moins transparent, vous savez. Mais excusez moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire le professeur….

Oui, je suis sincère, et je sais que pour vous il y a évidemment un problème, pas pour votre poste, après tout Dumbledore vous a recruté en sachant qui vous étiez, donc quelle meilleure preuve que ce choix, mais je … je me doute bien que le problème il est pour vous, pour votre vie… hm personnelle.

Il se remet d'un bond sur ses pieds.

– Dites-moi, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? J'ai évidemment, comme vous, j'imagine, essayé de découvrir si la morsure d'un loup-garou pouvait être réversible mais….

– Mais vous n'avez rien trouvé, parce qu'il n'y a rien à trouver. »

Ma voix est lasse, je l'ai usée à trop me répéter qu'il n'y avait pas de solution à mon "problème", pas d'échappatoire à ma cage de loup.

« Continuez à me considérer comme un homme normal, voilà, c'est déjà énorme. Et dites-moi, là, croyez-vous que d'autres en soient arrivés à la même conclusion que vous ?

Il répond trop vite – Vous voulez dire Isolfe Dazurs ? »

Je me détourne tout aussi vite, comme sous l'effet d'une gifle exactement ajustée , il comprend qu'il vient de commettre une maladresse. Et moi qui lui reprochait d'être transparent ! Alors qu'apparemment tous les regards d'Hogwarts sont capables de percer à jour mes sentiments pour elle. Mais il est vrai que c'est une connaissance de moi que je leur abandonne consciemment et voluptueusement.

Je ne peux donc pas à la fois revendiquer ces sentiments, parce que c'est pour moi le seul moyen de les faire momentanément émerger de la virtualité à laquelle ils sont condamnés, en confiant à d'autres le soin d'en être les témoins, et me froisser de ce qu'on y fasse allusion. Je reprends donc, en réorientant mon regard vers lui

« Alors, qu'avez-vous à me dire au sujet d'Isolfe Dazurs ?

– Je suis sûre qu'elle ne sait rien, et je pense aussi, que si elle l'apprenait, elle continuerait à voir l'homme en vous, pas le loup. Elle ne vous fuirait pas. C'est une fille réglo, il suffit de la voir se fritter avec Snape et de rabattre son caquet à ce petit con de Draco Malfoy et aux autres types de son genre…. Voilà ce que je peux vous dire d'elle, le reste, ça la concerne, ça vous concerne.

– Et Martia Kerry ?

– Elle, non , bien trop hm conne. Ce matin, elle voulait simplement s'amuser avec vous, elle avait fait le pari de vous jeter le mot "coucher" à la figure, et vous savez son histoire, je suis sûr que c'est inventé. »

Je renonce à lui demander en quoi me jeter un mot tel que "coucher" au visage est considéré par certains de mes étudiants comme recelant un potentiel comique.

« Par contre, Jason MacNeil, je me demande … - Vous croyez qu'il s'en est rendu compte ? »

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui parle trop vite, car la perspective est assez effrayante, mon secret, percé par un Slytherin, verrait ses chances de survie drastiquement laminées.

« J'en suis presque sûr, mais ne craignez rien, il a trop besoin de vous, il ne prendrait pas le risque de vous voir hm disparaître d'Hogwarts. Lui aussi tient à garder un bon prof.

– Même si ses motivations ne sont pas aussi limpides que les vôtres. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me parler de tout ça, Arthur ?

– Eh bien, comment vous dire, cela me semblait plus honnête vis-à-vis de vous, non ? Bon sang, je voudrais tellement pouvoir vous aider !

– Mais vous pouvez le faire : continuez à surveiller Mac Neil et continuez à être brillant. »

Que lui dire de plus : allez faire un enfant à ma splendide et faites-moi la politesse de m'en abandonner la paternité ?

Je le laisse partir.


	33. Journal de Remus 7 avril

Merci à Linoa07 d'aimer ce que j'écris. Voilà donc, la suite.

Morrigane … Proust ? je ne sais pas si je mérite, mais sache que je jubile après une telle revue … et aussi que je suis allée relire certaines pages consacrées à Oriane de Guermantes au moment d'un passage Narcissa Black !

Alixe IsolFe avec un F s'il te plaît, ce F est important, grâce à lui Isolfe rime avec wolf …

Quant à la situation qui s'enlise… une guerre de position ? un long dimanche de fiançailles ça me plaît bien pour ces deux-là… ou finalement éloge de la lenteur. Ben oui, j'aime bien écrire sur Remus, agissant ou inactif. Mais suis-je vraiment sadique avec lui ?

Fenice – la distance et l'empathie… avons-nous épuisé le sujet ? Sans doute pas… nos réflexions ont nourri un autre passage…

Léna désolée, mais je te prive de conseils de classe pour ce trimestre ci ! J'espère que ça te plaira quand même. Nénamoins, HMS est fidèle au poste.

Arthur, Arthur, vous savez que je l'ai vu dans la rue, il y a quelques semaines ! Enfin, disons que j'ai aperçu rapidement un beau jeune homme correspondant bien à l'image que je me faisais d'Arthur. Et comme je ne crains pas de donner dans le poncif, il est blond (foncé) aux yeux bleus… visage carré et nez peu être un petit peu trop long (ce qui à mon humble avis est loin d'être un défaut)

Bon, cette semaine rien de vraiment nouveau du côté Isolfe Remus (redésolée pour Alixe et Titou), toujours le statu quo, l'action arrive par un autre bord…

Pensée spéciale à Fée Fléau qui aime bien un Remus qui craque et (se) lâche…

Au fait, Martia Kerry, rien à voir avec le malchanceux compétiteur de W, en revanche Martia arrive tout droit d'une lecture d'enfance – une histoire de ballerine, et le personnage était une foutue garce !

(Et très contente du succès du gâteau d'Isolfe dont le nom me fait penser au gâteau de Peau d'Ane … alors Isolfe s'enfuyant d' Hogwarts enveloppée dans une dépouille de loup ?)

**0000000000000000000000**

**Si ces mystères nous dépassent, feignons d'en être les organisateurs. **

**Journal de Remus, 7 avril **

Bien, deux soirées de conseil écoulées, sans Isolfe – je me suis arrangé afin que personne ne vienne occuper sa place, ce qui fait que j'ai passé ces heures à côté d'une chaise que les autres pensaient vide, mais où je sentais sa présence.

Finalement, j'avais raison, Moody Stuart a dû intriguer pour assister au deuxième round, mais, enfin, c'est vrai aussi qu'il est plus logique que le représentant du ministère ait la possibilité de suivre l'évolution d'une promo sur toute une année. Il est resté peu actif, les yeux flottantsdans le vide, venant se concentrer de temps en temps sur la chaise inoccupée.

Malfoy m'a tendu quelques pièges, j'ai botté en touche, sauf que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me fritter avec lui au sujet de Matthew Brill – un élève nullissime, mais dont il a l'air entiché au plus haut point, pour des raisons plus politiques que pédagogiques, si j'ai bien compris ce que Minerva m'a glissé dans le creux de l'oreille.

Mais, maintenant, finie la corvée sans le professeur Dazurs : dans une heure, début de la série des sixièmes années, je vais retrouver ma splendide complice. Et cette fois-ci, demain soir, elle ne part pas, du moins pas tout de suite, elle reste passer la première semaine de vacances à Hogwarts, elle a été assez évasive sur ses motivations, un travail longtemps différé, l'occasion de le terminer... Je ne retiens qu'une chose – nous serons ensemble pendant une semaine sans pleine lune dans un Hogwarts un peu moins étouffant qu'à l'habitude – un peu plus intime ?

Journal, je t'abandonne le cœur léger, je vais me glisser à côté d'elle.

0000000000000

_Le cœur léger_, je relis ces trois mots qui me narguent. Le cœur léger – si j'étais un muggle, je dirais que j'ai attiré le mauvais sort sur moi, et sur elle, en les exposant sur le papier. Le bonheur, ou ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, ne durerait-il pas plus que le temps de tracer trois mots sur une feuille ?

A présent, il faut que j'en vienne aux faits.

Je venais de m'installer dans la salle du conseil, toute l'équipe pédagogique était présente, hormis Isolfe – c'est bien sûr la première chose que j'ai vérifiée en passant la porte - Severus, et, comme de bien entendu, Dumbledore, Malfoy et Moody- Stuart. Au bout de quelques instants, Filch a fait irruption dans la pièce, les cheveux en désordre, passablement excité, et vraiment bizarre – comme s'il était à la fois jubilant et atterré. Il a glissé quelques mots à l'oreille de Minerva, dont j'ai vu les narines se pincer et la bouche se durcir ; elle s'est levé, a dit

« Professeur Lupin ?

et m'a fait signe de la suivre, en obligeant Sebastian à se rasseoir.

- Albus nous demande de le rejoindre de toute urgence dans son bureau.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Filch vous l'a dit ?

- Non, il ne le sait certainement pas … . Remus, il doit s'agir d'un événement très grave.

Nous courons presque, nous atteignons l'accès au bureau de Dumbledore, Minerva lance le mot de passe d'une drôle de voix, nous nous engouffrons dans l'escalier.

La porte est ouverte, je cherche Isolfe des yeux, je ne vois que Dumbledore, Severus, Malfoy et Moody-Stuart. Mon inquiétude se dédouble – angoisse officielle, angoisse intime. Les quatre visages devant moi sont tendus, mais chacun semble y rajouter quelque chose de son crû – Dumbledore est concentré à l'extrême, Snape est stupéfait, Malfoy feint l'agacement, Moody-Stuart semble avoir atteint le dernier degré de la gêne et de l'embarras. Tous sont debout.

Albus prend la parole :

« Minerva, Remus, nous venons d'être informés par _chouette expresse_ que - il tourne son regard vers moi - le ministère soupçonne un ou plusieurs professeurs d'Hogwarts de travailler à la libération d'un prisonnier d'Azkaban. »

Il ne me regarde plus, il répète – et combien son timbre recèle de colère froide je sais le mesurer, Minerva aussi « _Un ou plusieurs professeurs ! _C'est dire la confiance dans laquelle le ministère nous tient »

… Quelques secondes passent dans le silence le plus total, où l'information donnée par Albus échappe, rebelle, à ma compréhension. Puis, je percute – des contacts entre Azkaban et Hogwarts, faire échapper un détenu … donc ce détenu en question serait … Sirius ? _Et si c'était vrai ?_ Si Albus avait tenté quelque chose ? Et qu'il était en train de leur servir le coup de la vertu injustement outragée ?Mon cerveau s'emballe, comment en suis-je arrivé si vite à tirer une telle conclusion ? Parce qu'elle vient de réactiver un espoir que je porte en moi depuis si longtemps et que ces deux-là, espoir et raisonnement, se heurtent encore et me dérangent la tête ? …

Dans une sorte de flou, je vois Albus s'approcher de Moody-Stuart et lui dire :

« Bien sûr, Hugues, je ne vous inclus pas dans le lot de ces fonctionnaires prêts à soupçonner tout un chacun ici. »

Malfoy, qui doit s'y inclure lui-même ? mais était-il au courant ? contre-attaque :

« Voyons, Dumbledore, du calme – le directeur d'Azkaban s'est sans doute monté la tête, nous savons tous que l'ambiance est plutôt malsaine là-bas et que le moindre incident, que la moindre rumeur, sont immédiatement montés en épingle… pas de quoi enfourcher vos grands dragons … Fudge et son équipe doivent être en train de travailler à calmer le jeu, il s'agit certainement d'une fausse information. »

Dumbledore reprend d'une voix glaciale, qui lui est totalement inhabituelle, un peu forcée :

« Cornelius et moi n'avons donc pas les mêmes méthodes de _calmer le jeu_ ! Voici en effet ce qui me reste à vous apprendre : chacun des professeurs de cet établissement va être soumis à un interrogatoire _de routine_, afin que le ministère s'assure qu'il n'y a aucun traître parmi nous, selon la formule consacrée. Dans sa lettre, Cornélius nous rappelle, _à toutes fins utiles,_ que les interrogatoires de routine excluent toute utilisation de veritas serum. »

Je me recule, j'ai besoin de l' appui d'un mur. Malfoy m'a vu, bien sûr.

« Eh bien Lupin, vous vous sentez mal ? Qu'avez-vous à craindre de dementors, c'est votre métier de savoir les _gérer_, non ? » Il m'a jeté ces mots d'une voix sèche, et troublée aussi. Pourquoi me parle-t-il de dementors ? Ce qui me terrorise, c'est la perspective de me voir injecter ce redoutable serum… et de voir mon secret m'échapper, et porté à la connaissance de ma splendide (avouerais-je aussi qu'Isolfe Dazurs est la femme de ma vie ? et que ferait le ministère d'une telle révélation ?)

Snape me semble, curieusement, aussi démonté que moi.

« Suffit, Lucius Malfoy. Vous n'insinuez tout de même pas que nous allons être soumis à cette formalité, en présence de dementors, comme si nous étions de dangereux criminels ! »

. C'est Minerva qui bout de colère. « Et tout nous porte à croire que –

Je sais ce qu'elle va dire, ce dont j'ai immédiatement pris conscience, je sens le mur qui se recule au fur et à mesure que je m'appuie sur lui - mais Albus interrompt Minerva d'un geste de la main, m'attrape par le bras, me disant tout bas :

« Rassurez-vous, je pense avoir de bonnes nouvelles pour vous - et enchaîne à voix haute - Nous serions mieux assis pour discuter de ce grave sujet, des mesures que le ministère nous propose et de la façon dont nous allons _en disposer_. »

Lucius fait mine de s'étrangler derrière sa main, mais pensait-il vraiment qu'Albus allait se conformer aux ordres de son ministre, surtout donnés de façon si cavalière, sans ruer dans les brancards ? Dumbledore reste imperturbable et fait apparaître assez de fauteuils pour nous tous, et m'accompagne jusqu'au mien.

De bonnes nouvelles, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? Qu'effectivement il a réussi à entrer en contact avec Sirius et que Sirius s'est enfin expliqué, qu'il s'est repenti ou même qu'il est _innocent_ ? Mais cette pensée allègre, si elle a pénétré mon esprit, hésite encore à s'y épanouir. Elle ne peut que se débattre contre une autre, terrifiante perspective, à laquelle j'ai songé bien de fois et que toute cette histoire vient réactiver - à quel état mental, moral, pour ne rien dire du physique, Sirius peut-il être réduit après 10 ans passés _à la disposition_ des ses terribles gardes, vidé peu à peu, un peu plus chaque jour, de ce qu'il a été. Combien de temps pour atteindre le degré zéro de son être ? L'avait-il vraiment mérité ? Et maintenant il se pourrait que quelqu'un soit sur le point de le faire évader ? Cela semble tellement, totalement impossible.

_Où est Isolfe ? A-t-elle rejoint la salle du conseil ? Ils doivent être tous en train d'attendre ? Mais pourquoi n'y était-elle pas quand j'y suis arrivé ? _

Nous sommes tous installés, Malfoy commence à ouvrir la bouche, mais Albus lui fait signe de se taire et se met à parler d'une voix qu'il cantonne désormais dans la stricte neutralité d'une communication administrative, avec même la pointe petite d'ennui qui accompagne souvent ce genre d'exercice. Si, nous, nous enflammons, lui va garder son calme, quoi qu'il arrive.

« Bien, nous allons maintenant réfléchir à nos contre-propositions. Mais je pense que nous sommes déjà tous d'accord sur un point - il n'est pas question que les professeurs d'Hogwarts se soumettent à une telle procédure, qui constituerait une véritable atteinte à la renommée de notre école en nous faisant tous plus ou moins passer pour les complices d'un homme qui a été reconnu coupable, d'autant plus que les éléments sur lesquels s'appuient le directeur d'Azkaban et sa tutelle hiérarchique sont bien minces et semblent davantage procéder de la rumeur infondée que d'une véritable argumentation. Ma position est-elle claire, mon cher Hugues ? »

Le contraste est étonnant, entre Dumbledore, le dos confortablement calé dans son fauteuil, une jambe repliée sur l'autre, de façon on ne peut plus informelle, et la détermination absolue du message qu'il vient de faire passer, en regardant Moody- Stuart droit dans les yeux. Lequel n'a pas bronché et semble prêt à se montrer à la hauteur. Dumbledore serait-il aussi en train de le tester ? et de voir sur quels appuis il peut compter au sein de ce ministère qui me donne de plus en plus l'impression d'être un fameux panier de pixies ?

Moody-Stuart fait un léger signe de tête, j'imagine que l'astucieux Dumbledore va maintenant lui donner des gages de bonne volonté…

« De mon côté, loin de moi l'idée de fuir mes responsabilités – c'est donc moi, qui, au nom de tous mes subordonnés, me rendrai à la convocation que Cornelius ne manquera pas de m'adresser et répondrai à toutes les questions que les enquêteurs ministériels voudront bien me poser. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je prendrai un risque professionnel ! »J'entends Minerva, sa vieille complice, murmurer, d'un ton presqu'aussi jubilant que celui du directeur d'Hogwarts.

« Oh que non !

- Et je suis sûr que nous pourrons désamorcer ces stupides rumeurs dès cette étape et que, par conséquent, il ne sera pas utile d'aller plus loin dans cette direction. Vous conviendrez avec moi, Hugues, qu'il serait malvenu de faire trop de publicité à Cornelius en déclenchant une enquête de grande ampleur qui aboutirait à la simple constatation que le directeur de la célèbre forteresse d'Azkaban s'est un peu laissé déborder par les événements. Et à ce propos, mon cher, merci de vous charger avec tant d'amabilité du rôle de représentant officiel de nos autorités qui n'ont pas jugé utile de se déplacer pour m'envoyer ce premier hm coup de semonce. Que ferions-nous si vous n'étiez pas là ? Ah oui, nous enverrions _une chouette expresse_. »

La phrase claque comme une ironique fin de non recevoir. Moody- Stuart refait un petit signe de tête – il prend acte, il approuve, et admire, ça je le jurerai. Et il répond à Dumbledore :

« Je vous suggérerai une chose, Albus, qui rejoint d'ailleurs votre conseil de ne pas donner trop d'importance à cette affaire – recevez les inspecteurs ici, n'allez pas à Londres, où, bien évidemment, certains chercheraient immanquablement les raisons de votre déplacement. Réglez tout ceci ici, à la campagne. »

La campagne ! Ah, c'est vrai qu'il est un amateur d'espaces verts, sa maison dans le Périgord dont il nous avait rabattu les oreilles en décembre. En tout cas, il s'y entend pour ménager les deux parties !

« Je me charge moi-même de présenter votre suggestion à Fudge et de la lui faire admettre. »

Il envoie un imperceptible coup de menton en direction d'Albus qui reste imperturbable. C'est pourtant lui qui vient de marquer le point et de gagner un homme à sa cause dans l'entourage immédiat de Fudge. Je jette un coup d'œil à Malfoy, qui a l'air de se désintéresser de toute l'affaire. Quant à Snape, je suppose qu'il est aussi soulagé que moi.

_Où est Isolfe_ ? Tant pis, je m'esquive quelques minutes pour aller à sa recherche, j'entreprends de me lever, Minerva se penche vers moi et me chuchote :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Je me lance :

– Je… le professeur Dazurs n'était pas en salle du conseil tout à l'heure, je me demande si elle les a rejoint ?

– Vous êtes inquiet ? vous avez raison, avec ce que nous venons d'apprendre (j'ai la soudaine impression qu'elle se fout de moi), mais il vaut mieux que vous restiez, attendez, je vais appeler Filch, il ira voir où elle est. »

Elle sort sa baguette, donne un petit coup sur le sol, en disant "Filch, s'il vous plaît", et me sourit d'un air qui se veut réconfortant.

« Rassurez-vous, je suis persuadée qu'elle est avec les autres. »

Je cesse de prêter attention à la conversation toujours en cours, et Minerva qui voulait que je reste ! c'est plutôt raté… Et cet abruti de Filch qui n'arrive pas, je suppose qu'il s'amène en bougonnant et en cherchant des traces de rayures sur ses foutus parquets ! Si dans cinq minutes le bonhomme n'est pas là, j'y vais moi-même…

Enfin, un coup est frappé à la porte, d'un bond je suis sur mes pieds. Minerva, je suis persuadé qu'elle voulait y aller elle-même, décide finalement de me laisser faire avec un léger sourire, j'ouvre et explique à Filch ce que j'attends de lui.

Bien sûr, tous les autres se sont interrompus et nous regardent, moi et le concierge qui commence à ronchonner bruyamment « Bon, encore un aller et retour à faire, c'est plus fatigant que de courir après ces sacrés étudiants. »

S'il me dit que j'aurais pu faire ça moi-même, je le prends au mot, je le flanque dans mon fauteuil – le vieux grognon pourra reposer ses rhumatismes – et je pique un sprint dans les couloirs… Mais il finit par obtempérer. Avant qu'il ne tourne les talons, je lui lance :

« Et dépêchez vous – j'ai la présence d'esprit d'ajouter – s'il vous plaît, Filch », ce qui semble le rendre plus coopératif. Bien, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à regagner ma place dans le cénacle comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

J'entends alors Albus expliquer à la cantonade :

« Filch est parti vérifier où se trouvait le professeur Dazurs, elle était la seule absente de la salle du conseil au moment où je nous ai réunis. Vous comprenez que nous ne pouvons pas courir de risque, après ce que nous venons d'apprendre, même si j'ai tardé à réagir. Heureusement que vous êtes là, Remus. »

J'ai l'impression qu'en fait il n'en avait rien à battre, mais du moins me sauve-t-il la mise …J'ai vu Moody-Stuart blanchir à l'annonce de l'absence d'Isolfe, maintenant il nous regarde alternativement, Albus et moi. Même Severus n'a pas l'air dans son assiette : il pétrit les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Je m'aperçois alors que l'absence d'Isolfe sur laquelle je viens d'attirer l' attention de tous, pourrait la transformer en suspecte !

Mais les autres continuent à parler entre eux, et le sujet semble être revenu sur les dementors.

« Des dementors ici, vous n'y pensez pas !

Minerva n'a pas pu se retenir – Hogwarts est un lieu … pédagogique, sacré à ce titre ! que nous devons absolument tenir en dehors de toutes ces affaires … politiques.

De plus, la majorité de nos élèves ne sait pas comment _gérer _ces créatures, pour reprendre votre expression, Lucius », son intonation glaciale signifie très clairement qu'elle n'a pas digérée la sortie de Malfoy contre moi.

Lucius sursaute, et prend un air excédé :

« Mais, corne de licorne, dois-je vous rappeler que les dementors ne sont pas des forces du mal, ce sont des gardiens efficaces… il vient de s'interrompre brusquement, mais aucune de nous ne relève … il se lève brusquement, et reprend, courroucé - Des gardiens, ils sont de notre côté. Quelle est donc cette psychose dirigée contre eux ? ils sont au service de notre communauté ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous l'expliquer ? N'est –ce pas Moody- Stuart ?

– Absolument, absolument, les gardiens d'Azkaban ont tous fait un serment d'allégeance et de service à notre communauté, il serait détestable de notre part de penser qu'ils puissent servir de quelconques autres intérêts ! et accepter de dévoyer leur mission. »

Je pense que lui, en tout cas, s'accommode fort bien de quelques entorses à son serment d'allégeance et de service à son ministre. Finalement, pas si à la ramasse que ça, Softy Moody.

On frappe à nouveau à la porte, je me précipite, mais, inexplicablement, HMS a atteint la porte avant moi, Filch a l'air surpris de le voir lui tenir le battant comme s'il était Fudge en personne, son expression grincheuse s'efface immédiatement et fait place à un sourire vaniteux. Moody-Stuart le presse :

« Alors ? »

L'autre affreuse buse prend son temps, s'occupe de son putain de chat qui traîne dans ses jambes et consent enfin, enfin ! à répondre :

« La miss Dazurs est avec les autres, forcément. »

La manière dont il a éructé le dernier mot sous-entend, _forcément,_ que nous sommes de véritables cinglés, de nous en faire pour une si négligeable quantité d'autorité professorale. J'entends Moody moduler un profond soupir de soulagement, du coup le mien doit passer inaperçu, ensuite il se tourne vers moi :

« Vous voudrez m'excuser, je crois que je vous ai brûlé la politesse, mais j'étais très inquiet. Ne m'en veuillez pas, je.. j'apprécie beaucoup le professeur Dazurs »

Je suis à peine touché par ces explications, je n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il vient de faire preuve de délicatesse ou de goujaterie. Nous regagnons notre place, lui prévenant toute l'assemblée que " _Isolfe_ se trouve avec les autres professeurs".

Je le soupçonne de l'avoir appelée par son prénom par bravade, comme un contrepoint à ce qu'il vient de me dire. Mais pas la peine de t'excuser auprès de moi, Hugues, toi, si elle le voulait, tu serais encore capable de lui faire un enfant…

Je me force ensuite à être attentif à ce qui se passe autour de moi, la principale question semble être de savoir si les conseils des sixièmes et septièmes années sont reportés à demain ou pour après les vacances. Tout ceci me semble absurdement surréaliste, Dumbledore est partisan du report ; je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, alors qu'il vient de régler, avec la _complicité_ de Moody-Stuart, toute cette affaire d'un revers de main, comme une vulgaire broutille, il se verrait contraint d'en tenir compte tout de même. Il en vient même à proposer d'avancer d'un jour la date des vacances de Pâque ! Minerva lui jette un regard furieux, cherche à me prendre à parti, Albus botte poliment en touche et explique que ce jour, rendu ainsi disponible, lui permettra de recevoir Cornélius.

_Recevoir Cornélius_, comme s'il allait l'accueillir avec une boîte de chocolats de Pâque, justement, alors qu'il doit quand même aller se défendre d'une accusation pas vraiment banale, sur un sujet qui de plus touche au cœur la communauté magique.

D'un autre côté, il a sans doute raison de vouloir être le plus rapide possible, vu la façon dont il a ratiboisé la procédure inquisitoriale prévue initialement par le ministère ! Autant ne pas laisser à Fudge le temps d'activer ses neurones et de s'apercevoir qu'il vient de se faire avoir ! Je l'entends demander à Severus, pour "épargner les jambes de ce cher Argus" de faire venir le reste des professeurs.

Ils entrent tous en même temps, je n'arrive pas à voir Isolfe, sauf au dernier moment, quand HMS se dirige avec empressement vers elle, lui prenant les deux mains et les serrant longuement dans les siennes. En dépit de ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure, je constate qu'il n'est pas prêt à s'effacer devant moi, considérant que pour le peu de temps qu'il passe à Hogwarts, je me dois de le laisser profiter d'elle !

Je suis fou de rage, et en même temps je sais que, vu le contexte, cette réaction est totalement déplacée. Et qu'il est effectivement plus que probable qu'il quitte les lieux dès ce soir, puisque les conseils ont été annulés.

Mes collègues affichent tous le même air inquiet, mais s'installent en silence, attendant les explications de leur directeur, sauf Sebastien que Minerva est en train de mettre au courant du coin des lèvres et Isolfe, que je regarde passionnément.

Elle a réussi à récupérer ses mains et écoute ce que Moody-Stuart lui chuchote dans le creux de l'oreille. Elle se maîtrise impeccablement, ses traits restent impassibles, et pourtant je vois le moment précis où les lèvres de Moody articulent Hogwarts et Azkaban – tout près de sa peau - et je jurerais qu'elle sait exactement de quoi il parle.

Cette impassibilité ne te ressemble pas, ma splendide, toujours à mordre tes lèvres, à pincer tes narines, à toucher tes joues, ton menton du bout de tes doigts, cette grammaire privée et charnelle à laquelle tu m'as habitué. Quand il a terminé son briefing, elle me cherche des yeux, et me regarde enfin.

Elle est inquiète, mais elle me sourit.

Mais elle reste loin de moi et s'assoit près de lui.

J'écoute à peine ce que Dumbledore raconte, je n'ai envie que de deux choses, le voir en privé afin qu'il me précise la nature de bonnes nouvelles qu'il avait pour moi (un remède à la lycanthropie ahah) et arracher Isolfe des pattes (ahah) de Moody-Stuart.

J'entends vaguement que la réception prévue est maintenue, en dépit des circonstances.

Ensuite soirée dégueulasse, impossible de parler à Dumbledore en privé, Snape et Malfoy lui collaient aux talons, et lui de toute façon semblait avoir tout oublié… de l'existence d'Azkaban et d'un certain prisonnier appelé Sirius Black.

Et Isolfe qui se laissait draguer par son vieux con, et volontairement, je suis sûr et certain qu'elle n'avait même pas l'excuse d'être ivre (contrairement à Cynthia et Sybille soit dit en passant…et même Minerva plus tard dans la soirée – quant aux mecs, pas la peine d'en parler…).

Elle avait l'air de, non, elle s'amusait follement. Impossible de se marrer autant en parlant de Rembrandt, ils avaient dû se trouver un autre sujet de conversation, autrement plus poilant. Moody-Stuart …Bloody-Art oui ! Merde, elle ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois ! Quand je pense qu'en décembre dernier, j'avais réussi à lui caresser le bras devant tout le monde, mais ce soir, niet, son vieux schnock monte la garde, férocement…

Putain, je vais faire comme eux tous, aller me saouler la gueule. Je me suis dirigé vers le buffet, les elfes avaient dû ramener du champagne frais, Hogwarts vit vraiment sur un grand pied, Bollinger et Dom Pérignon, pas étonnant qu'on soit si mal payé.

Merde, vraiment excellent, mais au bout de combien de flûtes je serai incapable de faire la différence entre cette merveille et la pisse de Mrs Nora ? J'ai failli percuter Severus en me jetant mon troisième godet, mais il était tellement imbibé qu'il ne s'est aperçu de rien. Il m'a même regardé avec des yeux humides et bienveillants, et m' a tendu sa flûte pour je remette ça ! J'ai songé que, lui et moi, on devrait prendre le temps de se bourrer la gueule plus régulièrement, je suis sûr qu'on finirait par devenir les meilleurs potes du monde.

J'ai réussi à gagner un fauteuil pour éviter tout risque de télescopage, et pendant que je m'enfonçais dans l'irresponsabilité de l'ivresse, Isolfe montait au firmament de HMS … HMS on HMS … on Her Majesty's Service.

Aha, Lupin tu m'épates, même ivre, t'es toujours aussi spirituel. Bourré, spirituel et concupiscent. Parce que, pour arranger le tout, j'avais une furieuse envie de baiser ma splendide en train de se faire baratiner (même pas besoin de la regarder, de la voir, il me suffisait de la sentir là, de repenser à son bras caressé il y a si longtemps semble-t-il). A tel point que je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas aller me branler dans les chiottes. Comme un étudiant. Comme un jeune homme sans femme.

Finalement je me suis remis sur pied tant bien que mal, mais personne n'a remarqué mes oscillations, tous occupés à osciller eux-mêmes, moi et mon érection on est sorti en catimini et profitant de ce qu'il me restait un brin de conscience, je suis allé gribouiller tout cela dans mon journal – j'ai ajourné la partie de branlette sine die, parce que ça s'rait vraiment dommage de perdre l'inspiration et tout souvenir de cette merveilleuse soirée.

Je me demande quel effet cela me fera de relire ce passage demain ? Oh, fais chier, Lupin, t'es trop intello.

Mais une fois que j'aurai fini, promis, je retourne me cuiter pour de vrai.


	34. Journal d'Isolfe 7 avril

Léna – si je regarde les beaux garçons, tu auras compris que c'est uniquement à des fins littéraires (héhé). Et ça m'arrive aussi de me faire regarder, mais là, c'est plutôt par des garçons entre 40 et 50 !

No comment sur ta remarque (de l'influence de l'alcool sur l'activité amoureuse ? )je ne vais pas dévoiler mes batteries.

Astorius – toujours prêt à secouer le poil à Lupin je vois. Quant à HMS, c'est vrai qu'Isolfe l'instrumentalise, et je pense même qu'il en est conscient, et qu'il est ravi de lui rendre ce service…

Fenice - moins de doute et plus d'encre, à vos ordres, Madame. Voilà pour l'encre, quant au doute, comment s'étonner que mes personnages s'y adonnent pour leur compte, avec une telle génétrice ? Bon, je vois que JKR me fait les gros yeux, je sais bien que Lupin est à vous, mais quand même, avouez que je travaille pas mal le sujet – je le travaille même au corps….

Fée – j'ai follement apprécié ta rq sur le Champomy… et je n'aurais pas l'impudence de te dire que tu n'as rien compris… même si je vois mal Remus au bord d'une crise d'hystérie…

Aujourd'hui, pour Titou, and everybody, la suite - la version isolfienne, moins « imbibée » que celle de Remus, et qui va vous apprendre pourquoi elle était en retard et de quoi elle parlait avec HMS.

Bonne lecture !

Mais peut-être, pour en rester sur le thème alcool, aurais-je dû faire boire du gin tonic à Isolfe, car, si j'en crois une chanson de Suzanne Vega (Stockings dans l'album Nine objects of desire),

_Do you know when friendship ends and passion does begin ? _

_When the gin and tonic makes the room begin to spin … _

_0000000000000000_

**Journal d'Isolfe, 7 avril**

Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre la grande salle de réunion, afin de prendre part aux conseils du deuxième trimestre des sixièmes années, j'avais cinq bonnes minutes de retard, mais qu'importe, le jour où une réunion commencera à l'heure à Hogwarts... quand la tête d'Henri Berraire a surgi parmi les flammes de ma cheminée.

De saisissement, j' ai laissé tomber ma pile de dossiers, tous les parchemins sortant de leurs chemises et venant s'éparpiller à mes pieds avec la précision métrée d'un corps de ballet. Constatant le désastre, Henri a lancé un _Ordonatur_ et mon dossier s'est reconstitué. Puis il a très vite enchaîné, et je me suis rendue compte combien il était blafard, puisque même les flammes qui l'environnaient n'arrivaient pas à mettre une quelconque couleur sur son visage.

« Isolfe, j'ai peu de temps et une drôle de nouvelle à t'annoncer : Hogwarts est dans le collimateur de Fudge, son équipe aurait intercepté un message envoyé par un détenu d'Azkaban à quelqu'un ici, ou à plusieurs personnes d'ailleurs, il s'agirait d'un plan d'évasion. On parle de Sirius Black. Et cela fait une semaine que ce message aurait été intercepté. »

Je suis restée quelques secondes sans rien dire, le temps de faire la connexion entre cette information et la présence d'Henri dans ma cheminée. Puis, je m'exclamai :

« Attends, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de fous ? Hogwarts un repaire de conspirateurs machinant l'évasion de Black ! Je rêve !

– Ne perds pas de vue que _a priori_ tu es dans le lot ! Pourquoi pas , tu fais partie du corps enseignant permanent. Et je me souviens combien la jeune stagiaire que j'avais dans mon service avait été remuée par cette affaire…

– Disons que les condamnations après une parodie de procès, _sans_ avocat, m'ont toujours gênée, oui. Henri, tu ne me soupçonne tout de même pas de… ? »

Je le vis secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

Je repris, soulagée

« Mais d'abord, qui te dis qu'il s'agirait vraiment de lui, si tant est que tout ce truc soit vrai ?

- Mais voyons Isolfe, si quelqu'un à Hogwarts cherche à faire évader un prisonnier, le prisonnier en question ne peut être que Black !

- Et pourquoi lui ?

- Potter bien sûr.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il chercherait toujours, une fois libéré à se … se débarrasser de Harry ? Je me demande ce qui peut bien rester d'un bonhomme après 10 années d'Azkaban... ils ont dû le … le vider, comment penser qu'il aurait conservé suffisamment d'énergie vitale pour se lancer à la poursuite de Potter ? Mais ce qui voudrait dire aussi que quelqu'un _ici_ voudrait éliminer Harry et se servir de Black et soit prêt à lui donner un coup de main pour le faire évader ? Qui songerait à faire cela ?

– De deux choses l'une Isolfe, ou bien la connexion entre la tentative d'évasion et Hogwarts est de l'intox, permettant de diriger les soupçons du ministère sur une fausse piste, et vu les relations cordiales qui existent entre Fudge et Dumbledore, on comprend qu'ils se soient précipités dans le panneau tête baissée, ou bien…

- Ou bien quoi ?

– Réfléchis Isolfe, qui à Hogwarts a le bon profil pour faire évader Black afin de lui permettre d'achever ce qu'il a commencé ? au bénéfice de No Name ?

– No Name ? Ah, vu. C'est son nom de code… _Très rigolo_ , c'est de Paul j'imagine ?

– Ouais, notre cher chef a un sens de l'humour aussi développé que son goût du pouvoir, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Si j'étais Berla, j'enchanterai ma chaise avec un _sella curulis _et pour plus de précaution je ferais comme les muggles, je la visserais au plancher ! ... Donc, tu as percuté ?

– Snape, tu veux dire ?

– Ça pourrait se tenir, tu ne crois pas, après tout, qui peut dire avec certitude qu'il a vraiment viré sa potion ?

– Attends, c'est complètement tiré par les cheveux ! Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas pris ici s'il n'était pas absolument sûr de lui. Et puis, de toute façon, personne ne s'est jamais évadé d'Azkaban … quand on sait qui sont les gardes-chiourmes...

- Non, ça je te l'accorde, on n'est pas censé s'échapper d'Azkaban, enfin depuis le temps que les Magibrits font les malins avec ça ! en se foutant de Bastibagne (1) et des sorts-gardiens ! Enfin, l'heure n'est pas au tirage de bourre, mais à la coopération. En tout cas Trixos Périlogue, le directeur d'Azkaban, voulait essayer de rattraper le coup sans que ça se sache, et Fudge qui est toujours partisan du pas de vague, lui a accordé une semaine pour démonter toute l'affaire. Mais le délai est écoulé. Une dizaine de gardes-chiourmes, comme tu le dis, sont sur le départ en ce moment, direction ici, m'est avis qu'à partir de demain tu risques d'en croiser dans les couloirs en allant prendre ton p'tit déj. Ils accompagneront deux enquêteurs officiels, afin de vous interroger et de démasquer les coupables. Tu… tu as un bon patronus, Zozolfe ?

- Quoi, ne me dis pas que ces tarés vont être sur notre dos jour et nuit ?

- Bah, à leur place je ne me gênerais pas, ce serait un bon prétexte pour embrasser une jolie fille comme toi … ! Non, sérieux, ton patronus c'est OK ?

- Je suppose que oui, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pratiqué ce genre de sport.

- C'est quoi ? Excuse-moi, je sais que c'est indiscret, mais Berlacaron et Lebrant tiennent à le savoir.

- Une licorne. Alors, ça leur convient ? D'ailleurs, ils se foutent du monde, Paul doit bien le savoir, c'est dans mon dossier. Il m'a même testé sur ce point. Il ne releva pas l'agressivité contenue dans ma voix.

- Bon, en tout cas, moi, ça me rassure. Un animal magique, c'est presque ce qu'on fait de mieux.

- Que veux-tu, je suis tellement froussarde, il fallait bien que j'ai en un costaud pour assurer à ma place ! Mais pourquoi être venu me prévenir en avant-première ? je suis chargée de l'apprendre à Dumbledore ? ça risquerait de créer un incident diplomatique, tu ne crois pas ?

- Dumbledore doit le savoir à l'heure qu'il est… nous, nous avons eu l'information par une de nos taupes en place à Londres. En tout cas, Lebrant a voulu que tu sois prévenue le plus tôt possible, tu sais qu'il espère bien te récupérer vivante ... quand tu auras fini de t'amuser à faire le prof, je cite bien sûr.

– Aha, je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Typique aussi qu'il t'envoie à sa place, non pas que je ne sois pas contente de te voir…

- Il n'a pas pu venir lui-même, il est avec Berlacaron et le chef de la Surveillance du Territoire Magique National, Macovius Kozarsky. Ils vont déclencher le HP zinzolin.

- HP, quézaco ?

- Hyper Vigie, c'est nouveau, et zinzolin c'est le stade danger imminent. Car, pour corser l'affaire, Berlacaron court un autre lièvre, il est persuadé que le message n'était pas pour Hogwarts, et que le futur potentiel évadé est Azraël Gargamolle, qui l'avait menacé publiquement de lui faire la peau. Ça lui avait tellement foutu la trouille qu'il avait demandé aux magico-britanniques de le fourrer à Azkaban, en espérant de jamais plus entendre parler de lui. Moi aussi je participe à cette réunion, ils m'ont laissé quelques instants pour te prévenir... bon, je me sauve, prends garde à toi, ma petite Isolfe...j'imagine que ça va remuer ici dans les jours à venir. En tout cas, soit prudente, mais a priori les enquêteurs de Fudge ne vont pas trop d'asticoter, ils ne prendront pas le risque de se fâcher avec nous … et donne de tes nouvelles, il y aura toujours des flammes dans ma cheminée pour toi... tu le sais bien. Sans cela, je te fais rapatrier...

- Non mais, ça va pas ! Fichez moi la paix ! je n'ai aucune raison de bouger d'ici, j'ai même toutes les raisons d'y rester, et la première de toutes, c'est que j'ai un conseil de classe qui a commencé il y a 15 minutes

- Ben, si tu veux mon avis, il y a peu de chance qu'il ait lieu dans les heures qui viennent... Bon, cette fois j'y vais. Promis, Isolfe, tu nous donnes de tes nouvelles, hein ?

Mécaniquement, je lui réponds oui. Je suis finalement beaucoup plus perturbée par cette histoire que ce que j'ai bien voulu montrer à Henri. Moi qui pensais à Hogwarts comme un des lieux les plus protégés au monde, se pourrait-il que Snape ... Je sens mes jambes trembler légèrement alors que je me dirige vers la salle des conseils en suivant les couloirs déserts. Je serre ma main autour de ma baguette, je me mets à courir pour rejoindre mes collègues au plus vite.

Mais comme Henri l'avait pressenti, le conseil n'a pas commencé, ni les officiels, ni Dumbledore et sa garde rapprochée ne sont là. Et Remus fait apparemment partie de cette dernière, puisque sa place est inoccupée. Et Snape aussi ?

Sebastien me fait signe de venir m'installer près de lui, et à côté de Filius. Il me met au courant de la situation, Filch venant chercher Minerva et Remus, tiens donc, alors Severus était déjà avec Albus… - Je remarque tout d'un coup qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me scruter très attentivement lorsqu'il prononce le nom de Remus, ce qui fait que mes deux sens, audition et vision, se mêlent étroitement et que j'ai l'impression que ses yeux poussent, presque de force, le prénom vers moi.

Je lui demande ce qu'il pense de cette convocation, il me répond qu'il n'en a pas la moindre idée, mais qu'il doit s'agir d'une affaire grave. Filius renchérit, la mine inquiète. J'ai vraiment mauvaise conscience d'en savoir plus qu'eux, mais ce n'est pas à moi de me substituer à Dumbledore. J'imagine que nous n'allons pas tarder à être prévenus par la voix officielle. Je dois néanmoins me reprendre, j'étais sur le point de demander à Vector s'il disposait d'un bon patronus...

En fait, une fraction de seconde avant, je me posais la question, mais à propos de Remus… Finalement, tout comme Henri, je redoute davantage les gardiens que l'éventuel évadé d'Azkaban. Quant à ce Sirius Black, je connais les chefs d'inculpation, l'affaire avait fait grand bruit à l'époque et avait été abondamment suivie et commentée en France, j'étais en stage au ministère, donc j'avais profité de sources d'information de première main, si ce n'est de première qualité... je me demande ce que Harry connaît de cette partie de son histoire, rien j'imagine, quelle horreur d'apprendre que le meilleur ami de ses parents a trahi leur secret et les a envoyés à la mort.

Filch vient de passer une tête par la porte, nous nous figeons tous subitement, persuadés que nous allons avoir des nouvelles sur ce qui se passe, mais non, il bougonne, jette des yeux furieux dans toutes les directions, puis il se casse sans rien dire. Sybille s'exclame :

« Il aurait pu nous dire quelque chose, tout de même ! C'est un comble !

Sebastian me glisse, rigolard

– Quel est le comble du professeur de divination ? », sans arriver à me faire sourire. Madame Hooch menace d'aller faire un tour en balai pour se dégourdir les jambes, je demande à Filius si quelqu'un a prévenu les élèves

« Filch s'en est chargé, j'imagine qu'ils doivent être en train de chahuter, et _accessoirement_ de se demander ce qui se passe ! »

Je replonge dans mes réflexions, en faisant semblant de feuilleter mes dossiers. A Londres, ils doivent prendre la menace très au sérieux, mais enfin toute cette histoire est plutôt embrouillée et hautement improbable. Et puis, de toute façon, dans quel état peut-il être, Black, après dix ans de prison, pendant lesquels ils ont tout extirpé de lui ? Quelle méthode à la con, d'ailleurs, s'ils n'ont pas réussi à lui sortir ses idées de meurtre de la tête ! Si tant est qu'il ait vraiment l'intention de faire du mal à Harry.

Severus vient d'entrer, avec une drôle de tête, il en serait presqu' amusant, il nous annonce que le conseil est annulé, reporté après les vacances, et que nous sommes tous invités par Albus à le rejoindre dans son bureau. Nous nous mettons en route, chacun y va de ses commentaires, Filius me dire craindre le pire ; attentive à ne rien laisser voir de ce que je sais déjà, je dois présenter un visage plutôt inexpressif, car il me fait signe de me pencher vers lui et me glisse à l'oreille :

« Peut-être Vous-Savez-Qui ?

- Bon sang, il ne manquerait plus que cela , un problème à la fois, s'il vous plaît Filius. »

Merde, je viens de me trahir à moitié. Mais Filius est tellement tourneboulé parce ce qu''il vient d'oser exprimer qu'il ne remarque rien.

En entrant chez Albus, je me surprends à chercher Lupin, mais Hugues MS se précipite vers, ou plutôt sur moi, d'un merveilleux air soulagé. Il me prend les mains, les serre dans les siennes, je suis tellement déconcertée par ce que Henri m'a appris il y a une heure, que je serre ses mains moi aussi, pour me rassurer. Je jette tout de même un regard de côté vers Lupin, qui semble rempli d'une froide colère. Mais quoi, ce geste que Moody-Stuart m'offre, toi bien sûr tu ne l'aurais pas osé, et pourtant c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Je lui souris néanmoins, afin de l'extirper de sa jalouse humeur. Mais s'il 'interprétait mon sourire de travers et qu'il en déduise que je me fiche de lui ?

HMS me met rapidement au courant, la rumeur d'Azkaban, l'évasion projetée, la procédure d'enquête à notre encontre. Il aurait envie de m'en dire plus, mais Dumbledore a commencé à nous parler, d'une voix plus tendue qu'à l'habitude, comme si, pour une fois, serais-je tentée de dire, un paramètre lui échappait. Je sens mon angoisse croître, je me surprends à guetter le moment où il va nous indiquer l'endroit et le lieu de notre interrogatoire, peut-être pourrais-je exciper de ma qualité de franco-magique et échapper à ce truc ? Je doute que Berlacaron apprécie, d'après ce que m'a raconté Henri, il est évident qu'il n'a pas envie de se fâcher avec ses confrères qui lui garde son Gargamolle au chaud. Tout cela me fatigue, me gave au plus haut point.

Tout d'un coup, un soupir de soulagement collectif se fait entendre, en provenance de notre deuxième vague. Donc, Dumbledore a décidé de prendre sur ses vaillantes épaules toute cette histoire et de démontrer à Fudge par A + B qu'il ne s'agit que d'absurdes racontars. Il a l'air certain d'arriver à faire avaler cette pilule au ministre, ma légère tendance au pessimisme me dit que cela pourrait ne pas marcher, mais je sais aussi, pour le pratiquer au quotidien depuis quelques mois, que le directeur d'Hogwarts a plus d'un sort au bout de sa baguette.

Il va tout à l'heure proposer à Fudge de venir le rencontrer dès demain, ici ! De plus en plus fort, il a retourné la situation et va convoquer son ministre, lui, son subordonné. Je suis admirative mais encore plus sceptique. J'ai même l'impression que Dumbledore est en train d'exécuter un numéro, une pitrerie derrière laquelle il dissimulerait autre chose - se pourrait-il qu'il y ait du vrai derrière cette histoire d'évasion ?

Je regarde en direction de Remus, ah perdu Isolfe, il avait les yeux fixés sur son patron, le visage pâle et tendu. Se livre-t-il aux mêmes réflexions que moi ? D'autant plus qu'il a dû être élève à Hogwarts en même temps que Black.

Bien, Albus en a terminé, Sebastian demande si nous sommes assignés à résidence jusqu'à l'arrivée de Fudge & Co, au cas où ils voudraient quand même nous faire passer sur le grill, la réponse est oui, et merci de m'avoir posé la question. Dommage, je serai bien allée à Paris me voir un film.

Enfin, Albus enchaîne adroitement en nous rappelant que si le conseil est annulé, il n'en va pas de même de la réception subséquente. Bonne idée, Hugues s'est déjà tourné vers moi, je me faire offrir du champagne et nous allons parler beaux-arts et s'il veut me faire du charme, même un peu appuyé, pourquoi pas ? Je serais même prête à me faire draguer par Malfoy (qui, soit dit en passant, semble plongé dans un état de profonde stupeur) pour me changer les idées… et voir comment Remus réagit.

Finalement la soirée s'est passée de façon plutôt plaisante, nous avions l'impression d'avoir échappé au pire, champagne aidant, nous étions tous persuadés que cette histoire n'était qu'une rumeur sans fondement. Et puis, nous venions de gagner un jour de vacances …

Dumbledore avait l'air de s'amuser à la perspective de recevoir Fudge dès le lendemain, Softy Moody a été délicieux dans le rôle de chevalier servant, il m'a raconté des quantités d'anecdotes plaisantes sur le ministère et sa carrière, il a notamment travaillé au service des relations internationales, donc il connaît bien Berlacaron et le père de Sacha. Il a fait le coup de feu lors des grèves des gobelins en 1954, s'occupant du transport des sacs de monnaie entre Londres, Stockholm et Genève. Les différents ministres de l'époque leur avaient interdit d'utiliser la magie afin d'éviter d'alerter l'attention des gobelins, ils avaient décidé d'utiliser les transports muggles, ce qui excluait les lignes aériennes, car évidemment ils n'auraient jamais passé les contrôles de douane, de même qu'ils ne pouvaient utiliser ni voitures, ni camions, car aucun d'eux ne possédait de permis de conduire muggle. Ils avaient donc fait prendre le train à leurs sacs d'or, les planquant tant bien que mal dans les soufflets pour passer les différentes douanes. Et à la fin de leur périple, à Stockholm, pour se remettre de toutes leurs émotions, ils s'étaient organisés une grosse beuverie à l'aquavit et c'est là qu'ils s'étaient presque faits arrêter par la police suédoise.

Il a cinq enfants, 3 filles et 2 garçons, les deux aînés sont plongés – c'est son terme – dans leurs études de médico-magie, l'une envisage de s'orienter vers la neuropsychiatrie magique et il semble qu'elle ait déjà pris contact avec un des grands spécialistes du domaine, le prometteur professeur Benedikt Hemans Zurlauben…Je n'ai rien ressenti de plus qu'un léger pincement au cœur. Néanmoins, je l'ai vite interrogé sur les études des trois suivants. Il a poussé un profond soupir en se demandant si l'un d'eux embrasserait la carrière des Hautes Fonctions Publiques Magiques !

Et j'ai appris qu'il avait décidé d'acheter une maison dans le Périgord, et que, forcément, j'y serai invitée ! et présentée à Aideen, son épouse et à ses enfants.

Seul Lupin affichait une face de carême muggle. Mais j'avais atteint un niveau d'ivresse légère, plaisante, qui me permettait de me désintéresser _totalement_ de lui.

(1) il s'agit de la prison de la communauté magique française.


	35. Journal de Remus 8 avril matin 8 avril s...

**Bonjour les lecteurs ! **

RAR – (l'exercice est fort plaisant …) 

Je commence par Isolfe et son _total_ désintérêt pour le sieur Lupin. Et bien oui elle ment ! à son journal, donc à elle-même. En écrivant cela, je pensai à Miss Honeychurch dans Chambre avec vue (en plus avec Mac Go dans le rôle de la gouvernante de Lucy…) « elle ment à tout le monde, elle ment à elle-même ». Mais le seul fait d'avoir besoin d'écrire qu'elle s'en désintéresse est encore un moyen de s'y intéresser… (**Fée** et **linoa07**)

Donc si elle s'intéresse toujours à Lupin, HMS n'est qu'un accident « trimestriel » – sauf qu'il fait ce qu'il faut pour la rassurer, **lui**. Quant au fait d'avoir femme (ou mari) et enfants.. **Titou**, et bien je dirai que ça n'empêche rien. En tout cas, en l'occurrence, pas la drague platonique.

**Astorius** - que Moony prenne les tactiques d'Isolfe au premier degré, me semble effectivement fort possible.

World before Remus … quelle jolie idée. On met la question en attente ?

**Léna** - j'espère que la demie lecture t' a donné de la pêche pour le partiel, avec l'Earl Grey bien sûr (quel raffinement, je fais dans le strong broken à infusion ultra-rapide)

Non, Remus ne va pas être à proprement parler horrifié, et les événements ne vont pas lui laisser le temps de trop s'en préoccuper.

Le funky groove, héhé tu t'en souviens, vive les lecteurs qui ont bonne mémoire ! j'ai réécouté la fameuse chanson et j'ai trouvé ça qui pourrait s'appliquer à Remus – je suis sûre qu'il y a pensé …

_Black clouds above me was all I knew_

_Not for a single day the sun came through_

_But all this has changed when you came by_

**Fée **Et oui, les Schtroumpfs, je vais même pousser le vice jusqu'à mentionner la fameuse salsepareille !

Isolfe, protégée de Berla et de Lebrant… pas vraiment, Lebrant ne s'intéresse qu'à ses neurones, quant à Berla, il ne la connaît même pas, elle était dans les 36 ièmes dessous de la hiérarchie ministérielle.

Alors, une idée que je soumets à ta sagacité : et si Henri n'avait pas été envoyé par les deux autres, mais qu'il se soit échappé de cette réunion de son propre chef et sous un fallacieux prétexte ? juste pour la prévenir à l'avance de ce qui se passait à Azkaban et se préparait à Hogwarts… et que ce soit lui, et lui seul, qui veuille, pour se rassurer, connaître le patronus d'Isolfe (effectivement Lebrant sait qu'il s'agit d'une licorne, ça fait partie de la procédure de recrutement du Ministère Français de la Magie aka le MK). Subtile ruse masculine, n'est-ce pas ?

Quant à la licorne, rapport avec Remus, non, non… je l'ai choisi parce que c'est un animal magnifique, que je pensais aux scènes Hagrid / licorne, à la Dame à la Licorne (d'ailleurs, j'ai commencé la lecture de The Unicorn, de Iris Murdoch…)

En fait l'important, était que vous connaissiez à l'avance la nature du patronus de Zozolphe…

Et merci pour le conseil à Belval

**Belval** – ravie pour l'alerte… l'arrivée tardive de Sirius… elle aurait très bien pu ne pas se produire, en fait JXC et son auteur ne se soucient pas trop de la trame des ouvrages de JKR. Ah, si, il y a quand même un événement du PA dont je respecterai, sinon la lettre, du moins l'esprit… j'en ai trop besoin.

**Fenice** : grazie mille pour le triple clap… je te préviens quand même – il risque d'y avoir des baisses de tension…

Pour ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre d'Azkaban Azkaban, on va parler de Gn1-2 !

Bonne lecture !

**88888888888888**

Journal de Remus, 8 avril 

J'ai rédigé tôt ce matin les événements de la veille, j'ai inséré à la suite le compte-rendu de ma soirée, je l'ai relu, j'ai trouvé cela assez drôle et assez désespérant.

Et maintenant j'attaque la fin de la nuit.

Quand je suis redescendu j'étais à peu près net, comme si l'alcool s'était égoutté dans les mots que je traçais. Mon sexe était toujours à l'affût, mais de façon plus nonchalante. Et moi j'étais toujours aussi amoureux de ma splendide. D'ailleurs je pressais le pas, quelle inconscience de l'avoir laissée en compagnie de son _vieux beau _(), et s'ils étaient partis tous deux ensemble !

Je faillis percuter Minerva, qui remontait l'escalier que je descendais précipitamment, suivant une trajectoire qui n'était pas celle du plus court chemin. Elle me jeta un regard vaseux, j'entendis un "B'soir Argus".

Excellent, mon ancien professeur, ma collègue me confondait avec l'autre vieille buse de concierge ! Pour un peu, je me serais vexé!

J'ai tout d'abord cru qu'Isolfe m'avait échappée, et puis je l'ai vue, elle était toujours là et toujours accompagnée – ils avaient tirés deux fauteuils dans un coin de la pièce et s'y étaient installés.

Là, c'était elle qui parlait, ils ne riaient plus, mais leur complicité était toujours visible, leur conversation avait gagné en intimité et en gravité ce qu'elle avait abandonné en drôlerie. Elle ne me regardait toujours pas, et pourtant je suis sûr que l'insupportable Moody-Stuart lui avait signalé mon arrivée, car il avait jeté les yeux sur moi … mais comme on le fait par obligation, analysant un événement auquel on ne s'attend pas dont il faut bien s'assurer qu'on peut le classer dans la catégorie des phénomènes normaux, et donc non menaçants. A peine étais-je entré dans son champ de vision qu'il m'en faisait donc ressortir.

Dumbledore m'a tapé sur l'épaule, il était en conversation avec Marigold et Filius, tous trois avaient l'air à peu près correct. Il m' a tiré un peu à l'écart et m'a dit :

« Restez sobre surtout, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire, lorsque j'en aurais terminé avec mes … obligations ici. Et ne faites pas ces yeux furieux : après tout ce cher Hugues m'a sauvé la mise aujourd'hui. »

Je dois avoir levé les sourcils, au dessus de mes _yeux furieux _! car il complète :

« Allons, Remus, vous n'aviez donc pas compris que j'y allais complètement à l'esbroufe. Et que, par conséquent, je courrais un très gros risque… Donc Hugues et moi avons fait un saut à Londres, juste avant cette petite réception, nous avons été reçus en privé, ce qui nous a donné l'occasion de nous expliquer très hm franchement avec Cornélius qui, dès demain, dès demain … quelle réactivité vous noterez, vous et la presse j'imagine, vient diligenter une enquête rigoureuse à Hogwarts. Et en toute sérénité, puisque hors d'atteinte des éventuelles pressions qui pourraient s'exercer sur moi. Cornélius est vraiment un ministre très .. au fait de ses responsabilités.

– De l'art et la manière de faire dire aux faits ce que l'on veut Albus ! C'est vraiment excellent !

– Tiens, je croyais que l'on disait cela à propos des chiffres… »

Il laisse s'écouler quelques secondes, je renonce à lui suggérer d'aller demander confirmation à son professeur d'économie ; il m'invite à me joindre à leur groupe.

J'ai haussé les épaules et suis allé me poster dans le coin opposé au duo Isolfe Hugues. Ils émergeaient à peine de leur fauteuil, je voyais leurs deux fois deux jambes habillées de noir (eh oui, ma splendide était en pantalon), celles de HMS croisées, et celles d'Isolfe serrées l'une contre l'autre, à moitié allongées, à moitié abandonnées ? se donnant délibérément en spectacle à l'homme assis en face d'elle. Et moi dans le rôle du voyeur clandestin. Je n'essayais même plus de m'imaginer ce qu'Albus pouvait avoir à me dire, je saurais bien assez tôt si son information concernait ou non Sirius. Et puis, n'avait-il pas parlé de bonnes nouvelles ? alors, pourquoi me prendre la tête ?

Au bout de cinq minutes, je me suis rapproché d'eux, en faisant le tour par l'extérieur de la pièce, restant dans la partie moins éclairée, le long des murs. Et je me suis mis à écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

« Donc, vous me dites que Fudge a accepté la contre-proposition d'Albus !

– Vous doutiez de lui et de moi donc ?

(Ben voyons manque pas une occasion de la ramener, notre ministériel…)

– Oui, enfin, non, je pensais qu'il n'aurait pas cédé tout de suite, mais j'imagine que le risque de contre-publicité brandi par Albus a dû véritablement l'effrayer et, évidemment, vous-même lui avez présenté les choses de façon très astucieuse. »

J'entends le vieux con soupirer de satisfaction, forcément il doit en plus avoir eu le droit à un sourire _à la Dazurs_ ().

« Eh bien, disons que je souhaitais éviter trop de désagréments à Hogwarts et à ses professeurs…

(Allez, vas-y, dis le : et à la plus charmante d'entre eux)

… et à la plus charmante d'entre eux.

(Gagné Lupin, finalement t'es bon en drague, tu devrais t'y mettre pour ton propre compte ! )

– Néanmoins, ma chère Isolfe, je dois vous prévenir que Cornélius arrivera ici avec un enquêteur officiel, l'inqvisitor-mayor Juan Palafox

( Merde, le type de ce fameux concours….je manque m'étrangler et me demandant s'il se livre toujours au même type de hobby )

… ainsi que deux dementors. »

Les jambes d'Isolfe se rétractent brutalement, la main de HMS s'avance, hésite et se pose sur son genoux gauche, les épaules de Lupin se crispent. Moi qui n'aimais déjà pas beaucoup les dementors, pour des raisons purement professionnelles et éthiques, je me mets à les détester carrément à partir de ce moment. Ils effraient ma splendide et autorisent une vieille ganache à poser la main sur elle. Je sens que leur rating va en prendre un coup dans ma classification et idem pour la nécessaire distanciation scientifique que je suis sensé maintenir entre moi, mes préjugés et l'objet de mon étude !

« Rassurez-vous Isolfe, ils resteront à l'extérieur de l'école, vous ne les verrez pas. Mais vous comprenez, Albus a bien fait de lâcher du lest sur ce point, mineur somme toute, il eût été hm maladroit de laisser Fudge sans hm os à ronger, s'il veut montrer qu'il a de grandes dents, bien qu'il le fasse, tant qu'il ne mord personne. »

Sang de Merlin, HMS arrête, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ton sens de l'humour me fait rire, ça pourrait même me faire mourir de rire si tu continuais. Et elle, elle rit. Et il se joint à elle, et ils rient tous les deux.

J'en ai marre, je me casse, je les laisse tous les deux, je préviens Albus que je suis à sa disposition et qu'il veuille bien me prévenir quand il sera prêt à me parler, je vais travailler dans ma chambre.

Travailler, le mot le fait légèrement sourire, mais il me fait grâce du reste. Je souhaite une bonne nuit à Marigold et Filius, à Vector qui s'est joint à eux.

Je m'affale sur mon bureau, tête posée sur le bois. Gueule de bois, Lupin. Ça faisait combien de temps ?

S'agit-il de Sirius ? Je me relève, dégrisé, sollicité par ces deux-là qui ne se connaissent pas. Sirius, Isolfe. Moi qui pensais faire de moi une sorte de professeur austère, exclusivement dédié à sa mission pédagogique, exclusivement dans le _présent_ de sa mission, oublieux de son passé - trop douloureux - et ne s'interrogeant pas sur son futur – trop aride, une simple répétition du présent – et ayant oublié son loup dans un coin obscur et protégé.

Cela avait pu marcher avant Hogwarts, mais dans cette perspective, accepter la proposition de Dumbledore avait été une erreur, parce que Hogwart était mon ancienne école et les meilleurs années de mon passé, parce qu'à Hogwarts il y avait Harry, et parce qu'à Hogwarts j'avais rencontré Isolfe.

Donc Hogwarts marquait la fin de l'espèce d'endormissement affectif que je m'étais imposé et dont j'avais cru qu'il serait la solution. Mais c'était aussi une erreur : ce n'est pas mon loup que je neutralisais, et avec lui un passé trop lourd et un futur trop vide, c'est moi que j'acheminais doucement vers la folie.

Mais depuis mon arrivée ici, je suis débordé de sentiments, ou carrément noyé comme ce soir. Peut-être que je viens enfin de comprendre, ou d'accepter, ce qu'Albus m'avait dit quand il était venu me débusquer de ma tanière de Zlata Podnaïa afin de me proposer le poste – Il est temps que vous veniez, Hogwarts vous attend, dans la même mesure que vous l'attendiez.

Albus justement dont la tête apparaît dans ma cheminée, me signifiant qu'il est enfin disponible.

Pour une fois, je ne marcherai pas jusqu'à son bureau, j'utilise moi aussi la cheminée.

« Alors Remus, bien avancé ? Mais ne restez pas debout, installez-vous dans ce fauteuil.

- Bien avancé ?

– Oui, ne deviez-vous pas travailler ?

– Ah, non, finalement, je n'ai rien fait. Enfin, j'ai réfléchi, je me suis demandé ce que vous alliez m'annoncer.

– Ah, et vos conclusions ?

– Il s'agit de Sirius ?

– Oui, je pensais bien que vous devineriez.

– Mais toute cette histoire, cette rumeur, c'est vrai ?

– Partiellement. Il y a bien eu un contact entre Azkaban et Hogwarts. Hogwarts… il laisse sa voix en suspens quelques instants, comme s'il s'interrogeait sur la portée de ce nom.

– J'ai parfois l'impression de n'être vu qu'au travers de ce prisme là. Mais, bon laissons tomber, ce n'est pas notre sujet, encore que… Donc j'ai, moi, l'homme privé, pas Hogwarts, j'ai reçu un message…

- De Sirius ? comment serait-ce possible ?

– Non, pas de lui, plutôt un message qui me parlait de lui.

– Mais de qui, grands dieux ? Comment un prisonnier pourrait-il avoir un complice ?

– C'est pourtant le cas, classique, et pourtant terriblement improbable…. C'est Gn1-2 qui m'a fait passer le message.

– Gn1-2 ! enfin Albus allez vous cesser de parler par énigme !

– Ce n'est pas une énigme, c'est son nom… enfin, non, ce n'est pas son nom, c'est son matricule.

– Un autre prisonnier alors ?

– Non, non, Gn1-2 est un gardien d'Azkaban.

– Un gardien, donc un .. un dementor ? C'est bien ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ?

– Oui, Gn1-2 est un dementor.

– Mais c'est impossible, les dementors n'éprouvent aucun sentiment, ils n'ont été créés que pour courir après une proie, la punir, la garder et éventuellement l'exécuter. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Je me suis remis debout, Albus lui se cale dans son fauteuil, et lève les yeux vers moi.

– Remus, je ne mets pas en cause vos connaissances sur le sujet, j'ai réagi exactement comme vous quand j'ai reçu le message de Gn1-2. Mais je l'ai rencontré et j'ai bien dû me rendre à l'évidence : Gn1-2, pour je ne sais quelle raison, vice de duplication – nous n'allons pas dire de conception, n'est-ce pas ? est un dementor, qui, petit à petit, s'est pris d'amitié pour l'homme qu'il gardait. Et au lieu de l'aspirer, il s'est mis à lui parler… Vous savez que les dementors n'appréhendent pas les souvenirs heureux dont ils s'emparent, ils ne sont pas créés pour cela et d'ailleurs ils ne savent même pas combien ces souvenirs, ces pensées sont précieuses, ils pourraient tout aussi bien sucer la moelle épinière des prisonniers, l'effet sur eux serait le même, une vulgaire nourriture.

Pour ce concerne Gn1-2, je pense en fait que le bonheur dont il s'emparait a tracé son chemin en lui en éveillant quelque chose, quoi ? un affect sans doute, et que le bonheur l'a rendu … humain, donc capable d'émotion, et de toute la gamme de celles-ci, la joie aussi bien que la peine, la peur et le remord.

– Mais comment fait-il, là bas, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, et ne pas se faire prendre ? Mais d'ailleurs on s'en fout, quel était le message, que disait Sirius ?

– Remus, du calme, j'ai l'impression que vous allez me taper dessus. Rasseyez-vous ! Allez, faites, ne vous ai-je pas promis de bonnes nouvelles ? Parfait. Sirius ne disait rien …

Je me suis remis sur mes pieds, au diable les tours et détours d'Albus, mais je rencontre ses yeux, j'obtempère en haussant les épaules, simplement, je m'installe sur un accoudoir. Il reprend, je m'attendais à ce que sa voix soit agitée, comme son regard, mais elle est simplement très émue. Et il ne s'en cache pas. Je vois même ses mains qui tremblent un peu, l'une dans l'autre.

– C'est Gn1-2 qui a pris l'initiative de me contacter, il n'en a pas parlé à Sirius. Et il l'a fait parce que Sirius lui a dit une chose, que son gardien a comprise et a crue, c'est … vous avez deviné, n'est-ce pas Remus ?

Je réponds oui et là c'est ma voix qui tremble.

– Il lui a dit qu'il était innocent.

- Exactement. Il y a longtemps que vous et moi espérions entendre cela. Mais nous n'avons rien fait pour susciter ce moment, ou même pour faire en sorte que la question de la culpabilité, ou de l'innocence de Sirius soit reposée. Evidemment il y avait eu procès, et nous n'avions pas à remettre le verdict en cause… Voyez-vous Remus, j'ai pensé à l'époque qu'une communauté aussi secouée, aussi menacée que l'était la nôtre alors ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne plus croire en sa justice et en ses défenseurs, qui n'en sont que le bras armé. Au chaos déclenché par Voldemort, nous ne pouvions pas opposer notre propre _anarchie_. Et aujourd'hui, ayant appris, presque de sa bouche, qu'il était innocent, je me dis que j'ai sacrifié Sirius à de grands principes…

- Et ce dementor, cet Gn1-2, connaît-il le nom du coupable ?

– Et vous, Remus, qui à votre avis, si ce n'était Sirius ?

- Mais Peter est mort ! Ou alors …. Pas question de me lever cette fois-ci, je vois mes jambes trembler.

– Attendez, il aurait mis en scène sa propre mort ? … et … se serait coupé volontairement un doigt ?

– Et oui, personne n'aurait imaginé qu'il eût ce courage, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il risquait bien pire : ce que Sirius endure depuis 10 ans … quant à savoir s'il est toujours vivant et où…

- Mais pourquoi Sirius n'a-t-il rien dit, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas défendu ?

- Ça, Remus, j'espère qu'il aura un jour l'occasion de nous l'expliquer. Mais maintenant, nous savons ce qui nous reste à faire, non plus exactement, je sais ce que je dois faire. Je vous laisse en dehors de tout cela, n'y voyez pas une suspicion à votre égard, ou un déni des liens existant entre vous et Sirius, mais le risque est grand et moi seul peut le prendre, et il me faudra beaucoup d'appui. Et pendant un certain temps, mon action doit rester clandestine. Il y a déjà eu une fuite, et là Gn1-2 n'a pas d'explication à me fournir, mais il s'emploie à chercher qui aurait pu avoir eu connaissance de ses actions.

Et vous Remus, il faut que vous vous occupiez de vous. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui faire préciser ce qu'il entend par là, d'ailleurs l'aurait-il fait ? car quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Albus pointe sa baguette vers le panneau de bois, murmure _Transpicio, _la porte devient vaguement transparente à hauteur de tête d'homme et nous découvrons tous deux Moody-Stuart, son manteau sur le bras.

« Entrez, mon cher Hugues.

– Albus, professeur Lupin – un petit signe de tête dans ma direction - je viens prendre congé, je rentre à Londres derechef. Je ne reviens pas demain, vous comprenez, ce serait sortir du domaine de mes attributions ; et puis je pense que Fudge m'a assez vu pour le moment. »

Il s'autorise un rire bref, repris, tout aussi brièvement, par Dumbledore.

« Mais bien sûr, je me tiendrai au courant, et n'hésitez pas à faire appel à mes services en cas de besoin. Bien, voilà … la soirée a été un peu mouvementée… enfin je dois dire que je l'ai terminée très agréablement. »

Il a dû sentir, non loin de sa tempe, le regard furieux que je viens de lui décocher, car il ajoute, d'un ton détaché, mais pas exactement convaincant

« Le professeur Dazurs était fatiguée, elle est allée se coucher et m'a chargé de vous transmettre à tous deux ses souhaits de bonne nuit …(n'ai-je pas entendu un souffle de regret sur ce " à tous deux" ? ahaha).

– Mais voilà qui est infiniment aimable de sa part, n'est-ce pas Remus ? »

Que peut répondre celui qui la trouve si aimable qu'il en est amoureux à l'infini, si ce n'est :

« Infiniment aimable, tout à fait. »

Nous nous serrons les mains, Albus propose à Moody-Stuart d'utiliser sa cheminée, l'autre se croit obligé de préciser :

« C'est vrai que j'en ai rarement vu d'aussi confortable » et il disparaît après avoir jeté un peu de poudre dans le foyer. Albus s'étire, jette un coup d'œil sur sa pendule et :

« Je comprends qu'Isolfe soit partie se coucher, vous savez qu'il est bientôt trois heures du matin ! Je vais vous laisser, mais avant, encore juste un mot - Gn1-2 sera un des deux dementors qui accompagneront Cornélius demain.

– Comment peut-il être sûr qu'il sera choisi ?

– Mon cher Remus, j'ai cru comprendre qu' Azkaban, la prison dont la communauté magico-britannique est si fière et que les autres pays nous envient, est en fait un véritable foutoir, où chacun fait plus ou moins ce qu'il veut, parce qu'il n'y a pas de chef. Et ne me parlez pas de Trixos Périlogue, je l'avais déjà rangé dans la catégorie des incapables, ou alors des erreurs de recrutement. Gn1-2 m'a d'ailleurs appris qu'il est surnommé NDNT, comme No Decision – No Trouble !

– Cela veut dire que personne ne contrôle les dementors d'Azkaban ?

- Exactement, Remus, cela fait froid dans le dos, n'est-ce pas ? Notez qu'en l'occurrence, cela nous arrange, car Gn1-2 dispose d'une marge de manœuvre non négligeable, il a notamment réussi à devenir gardien attitré de Sirius.

– Son ange gardien alors ?

– Je crois qu'on peut employer ce terme, effectivement.

– C'est incroyable. Et il va reprendre contact avec vous demain, sous les yeux de Fudge ?

– Sous les yeux de Fudge, exactement, mais vous savez comme moi que Fudge est aveugle sur un certain nombre de points.

– De quand date votre premier contact avec lui ?

– Il y a deux semaines, et puis ce matin, non, hier matin, j'ai reçu un message par LIMACEON, qui me mettait au courant de la fuite et des mesures prises par Fudge. Et par la même voix, j'ai demandé à Gn1-2 de venir me voir, officiellement cette fois-ci, dans quelques heures.

- LIMACEON ? j'ignorais qu'Hogwarts fût connecté ?

- Je suis un vieil homme bavard, Remus, mais par moment je sais être discret…

- Mais, c'est peut-être comme ça qu'un des messages a été intercepté ?

– Non, puisque le premier contact avec Gn1-2, avant la fuite, s'est fait de visu. Il est venu ici, une nuit. Evidemment j'ai failli lui envoyer mon patronus dans la figure, mais j'ai vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, ou plutôt, allait bien avec lui …

- Et quoi donc, il ne ressemble pas aux autres ? Ah non, sur ce point pas de différence. Enfin il me semble qu'il est un peu plus petit. Non la différence, c'est que lui, comme vous, comme moi, dégage de la _chaleur humaine,_ au propre comme au figuré. Mais il m'a expliqué qu'il sait contrôler ce phénomène, et se faire passer pour un véritable dementor. Une dernière chose : personne ici n'est au courant, à part vous. J'en parlerais à Minerva bientôt, mais pour le moment je laisse Severus en dehors. Il est difficile et délicat à gérer, et les rapports entre lui et Sirius ayant toujours été détestables…. Allez Remus, il est tard et cela ne s'arrange pas, voulez-vous emprunter ma si _confortable_ cheminée ?

– Euh, non merci, je vais marcher. »

Je sors de son bureau, commence à me laisser entraîner vers le bas par l'escalier, et fait demi-tour. Celui-ci prenant son temps pour réagir, je me vois contraint d'avaler les marches quatre à quatre pour contrer le mouvement descendant. Je frappe, la porte s'ouvre tout aussitôt et je m'aperçois qu'Albus est déjà en chemise de nuit ! Diantre, quel est donc le sort ?

« Albus, excusez-moi, je vous embête encore, mais quelque chose me chiffonne : vous êtes bien certain que tout ceci n'est pas un piège ? Qu'il ne pourrait pas s'agir de quelqu'un déguisé en dementor, afin de vous compromettre et… et d'éliminer Sirius par la même occasion.

– Ah, je reconnais bien là votre prudence toute professionnelle, mon cher professeur de DCFM. Bien réfléchir avant d'agir, n'est-ce pas ? peser le pour et le contre, au risque de voir certaines occasions vous échapper » …. J'ai la désagréable impression que nous ne parlons plus de dementor… je crispe les épaules sont la rebuffade, mais Albus se rapproche de moi, dans une envolée de blanche chemise de nuit, et pose une main sur mon épaule en un geste d'apaisement.

« Néanmoins, vous avez raison bien sûr, le risque n'était pas négligeable… j'ai donc eu recours à Fawkes, il a un peu tourné autour de notre bonhomme et s'est finalement posé sur son épaule. Gn1-2 était très ému.

– Et vous, vous étiez complètement rassuré !

– Oui, et vous aussi maintenant Remus. Bonne nuit. »

Je regagne ma chambre, marchant lentement, afin de laisser le tournoiement dans ma tête perdre de sa vitesse. Le forcer à se caler au rythme de mes pas et de ma respiration que je ralentis elle aussi.

Sirius est innocent

10 années pour rien

pourquoi ne s'était-il pas défendu

pourquoi n'en avais-je rien pressenti

j'étais pourtant proche de lui

comment peut-on penser connaître quelqu'un et passer à côté de sa vérité

comment avoir pensé qu'il avait pu commettre cet acte dégueulasse

10 années à se laisser vider sans rien dire sans révolte

bon dieu

que pensait-il donc avoir à expier

ne pas avoir su protéger Lily et James

avoir fait rentrer Peter dans notre groupe et dans la combine

mais il n'en était pas plus coupable que moi

moi aussi j'avais failli

dans ce cas moi aussi je méritais Azkaban

et au lieu de cela j'avais joui de ma liberté

personne ne m'avait décervelé

il fallait que ce soit un dementor qui vienne l'aider

la plus improbable des créatures dans ce rôle pour nous dire que nous humains nous avions vraiment démérité

il est innocent

et Albus qui m'écarte de ses plans

veut-il le faire évader

plus probable faire casser le premier jugement

mais Sirius va-t-il enfin accepter de proclamer son innocence

a-t-il encore assez de force pour sortir de son enfermement et crier qu'il est innocent

il pourrait être devenu fou

fou à force de s'être tu

J'étais arrivé dans mon appartement. J'avais dû passer devant la porte d'Isolfe, mais je n'y avais prêté aucune attention. Combien mes errements de début de soirée me semblaient absurdes et égocentriques. Et tout à l'heure, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, fallait-il encore que je sois jaloux à cause d'elle, après ce qu'Albus m'avait raconté. Tout cela n'avait donc pas encore pénétré mon cerveau de foutu égoïste ?

Je me suis jeté tout habillé sur mon lit, déconcerté, fatigué de toutes ces interrogations. J'ai à peu près réussi à faire le vide dans mon esprit pendant une dizaine de minutes. Puis j'ai laissé revenir les pensées, en essayant de les ordonner au fur et à mesure, d'abord celles qui concernaient Sirius, et ensuite toute Isolfe. Comme si je les mettais en position de faire connaissance l'un avec l'autre.

**Journal de Remus, le 8 avril, le soir (première partie)**

Tout au long de la journée, j'ai fait face à des classes au comble de l'excitation : report des conseils, jour de vacances supplémentaires et les fameux événements de la veille. Dumbledore est venu faire une brève communication officielle au cours du petit déjeuner, expliquant que Fudge se livrait à une sorte de visite d'inspection de Hogwarts et que certains des sorts mis en place par lui-même pourraient éventuellement être utilisés à Azkaban.

« Ne vous étonnez donc pas si vous tombez sur des rumeurs amalgamant Azkaban et votre école, dans des configurations plus ou moins fantaisistes, prêtez leur une oreille critique, puisque vous savez maintenant exactement de quoi il retourne, et ne contribuez pas à leur propagation : vous êtes, exactement au même titre que vos professeurs et votre directeur, responsables de la réputation de votre école. »

Fred et George Weasley lèvent la main et s'écrient :

« Et cette histoire de prisonnier et d'évasion alors ? »

Je vois Isolfe se figer, à deux places de distance. Et maintenant que mes yeux l'ont vue, comment penser qu'ils pourraient la lâcher si vite ? Tous les élèves, tous mes collègues, elle y compris, regardent Albus, moi je joue au dissident. Je ne regarde pas celui que j'écoute néanmoins avec la plus grande des attentions – celle d'Isolfe. L'intonation d'Albus ne contient rien de la bienveillance habituelle avec laquelle il répond aux questions de ses élèves, fussent-elles les plus loufoques. Il est évident qu'il a choisi de camper sur une ligne dure, et qu'il n'acceptera pas de se laisser déborder.

« Messieurs Weasley, une fois encore, je dois vous prendre en flagrant délit d'inattention ! J'ai peur que cela ne soit une de trop. Qu'ai-je dit à propos de ces stupides rumeurs ? Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor. »

Autant dire que la suite du petit déjeuner s'est déroulée dans un silence pesant – je pense qu'aucun étudiant présent n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore se substituer aux chefs de maison et retirer des points à qui que ce soit. Moi oui, mais peu importe.

Severus n'a même pas pensé à se réjouir.

J'ai vu Isolfe sourire légèrement, comme si elle venait d'avoir confirmation de quelque chose.

Elle a quitté la table la première, je lui ai emboîté le pas, je me suis mis à marcher plus vite qu'elle, quand je me suis retrouvé à son niveau, elle a éclaté de rire et cette réaction a eu l'air de la surprendre autant que moi.

« Dites, Remus, auriez-vous des révélations à me faire, que vous me courriez après comme cela ?

Nous nous étions mis à marcher plus lentement.

– Quelle journée que celle d'hier, hein ? Jusque tard dans la nuit… J'espère que Hugues – ne froncez pas les sourcils, voyons – vous a transmis mes salutations, à Albus et à vous. Ah ça, ça ne vous fait pas froncer les sourcils !

– Vous m'avez demandé de cesser !

– Ah, c'est vrai…

– En tout cas soyez rassuré, Hugues a transmis (je prononce à la française, Ugueu comme elle, c'est plus violent, ça fait plus mal quand ça passe dans la bouche, on a l'impression d'expectorer de la caillasse).

– Parfait, parfait. Quant à la journée d'aujourd'hui, dites-moi, vous ne trouvez pas que Dumbledore est à cran ? »

Elle s'est arrêtée, et attend ma réponse, je suis content de voir qu'il n'est plus question de _marivaudage_ () entre nous – et que ce soit elle qui y ait mis fin, (mais c'était fichtrement agréable…).

« Vous pensez qu'il n'est pas sûr de son entretien avec Fudge ?

– Je ne sais pas, c'est à vous que je posais la question.

– Eh bien, je dirais qu'il veut avant tout éviter que ces rumeurs infondées ne prennent de l'ampleur.

– Infondées, vous croyez vraiment ? Vous pensez qu'il n'y a rien derrière tout cela ?

– Mais, oui, cela me semble évident, comment pourrait-on imaginer une chose pareille ?

– Je ne suis pas convaincue, ou alors quelqu'un a machiné tout cela pour créer des ennuis à Albus …

- Effectivement, oui, cela serait possible. »

Je me suis promptement et peu glorieusement saisi de cette perche afin de pas être pris – une nouvelle fois – en flagrant délit de non réponse volontaire, parce qu'alors Mademoiselle Dazurs, ici présente, aurait eu beau jeu de faire remarquer au sieur Lupin, ici présent, exactement devant elle, infiniment amoureux, qu'il était décidément un homme peu loquace, voire insupportablement secret, et que, à tant faire, il valait mieux discuter avec Ugueu.

Je me mis donc à échafauder des hypothèses, pour lui parler, tout en ne lui disant rien.

Mais Isolfe, que sais-tu de Sirius ? Tu m'as interrogé sur mes années à Hogwarts, je t'ai parlé rapidement des maraudeurs, de leurs quatre cent coups, mais sans les nommer, sans même dire précisément que j'en faisais partie. Parce que je craignais que ces quatre là ne nous ramènent à mon loup. Et pourtant, ce matin, je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras, ou juste de serrer les mains, ou même ne faire que te regarder, et te raconter tout cela, pas pour m'en débarrasser, mais afin que toi aussi tu en sois dépositaire et que tu m'aides à comprendre quelle est ma part de responsabilité dans tout cela.

Et pour cesser de te mentir et de dire enfin que je suis un loup, une nuit par mois.

Hier j'avais violemment envie de toi, ce matin j'ai infiniment envie de te parler. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ou inquiète-toi, justement, cela fait tant d'années que je m'astreins à faire violence à mes désirs, je ne te dirais rien d'important.

« Oui, il en serait pas impossible que certains, autour de Fudge, considèrent que le directeur d'Hogwarts pourrait leur faire de l'ombre, le jour où il le souhaitera vraiment. Et comme dans ce drôle de milieu, s'il y a des règles, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elles n'étaient pas faites pour être respectées…

- Oui, vraiment, un drôle de milieu, comme vous dites. Difficile de garder ses candeurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nous avions atteint la porte de sa chambre, elle m'a remercié pour _le pas de conduite () _et nous nous sommes quittés.

J'ai ensuite rejoint ma classe, en étant certain qu'Arthur allait essayer de me cuisiner pour en apprendre davantage, finalement, Albus aurait dû avancer les vacances de deux jours…

Oooooooooooooooo

() en français dans le texte


	36. Journal de Remus 8 avril matin 8 avril s...

**RAR** pas beaucoup à faire cette semaine pffff (soupir gros soupir énorme soupir … JXC, c'est du travail, mais peu de résultats !)

Léna la fidèle… 

Et la scrupuleuse qui m'interpelle sur la disparition de la ponctuation, les ruminations de Lupin à l'état natif sais-tu combien cette remarque me fait plaisir… ?

Il ne se préoccupe plus que du contenu et en oublie la forme.

Je réemploierai ce procédé , cette fois-ci, ce sera une écriture désordonnée, à bout de raison, conçue pour refléter le glissement dans la folie.

**Fée** et Gn1-2 - le rendre attachant, c'est bien le but de la manœuvre. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça viendrait si vite. Nouveau chapitre de AA ? il est en phase de finition, je suis très contente du titre que j'ai trouvé, mais bon… vendredi peut-être ?

Et pour toutes les deux, et oui même la gueule de bois n'arrive pas vraiment à faire perdre son self-control au sieur Lupin.

**Fenice** – on va voir si les difficultés continuent à leur donner de la gniaque.

Bonne lecture (ce chapitre là, je l'aime vraiment bien…il y a des sacs qui se vident !)

8888888888888888

…

Journal de Remus, 8 avril (deuxième partie)

Fudge et Juan Palafox sont arrivés à 10 heures, au moment de l'interclasse ; autant dire que nous sommes tous précipités aux fenêtres pour les voir passer, pas mieux que des premières années !

Je m'attendais à voir un inqvisitor-mayor rigidifié par ses fonctions, en fait il arborait l'air jovial que je lui avais toujours connu, en plus sûr de lui. Fudge, lui, s'appliquait à donner le change. Et sa nervosité de ce matin semblait avoir quitté Albus.

Ensuite, nous avons tous rejoint nos classes, j'ai accompagné Isolfe jusqu'à la sienne, je voulais être certain qu'elle y entrait bien. En chemin, elle m'a avoué n'avoir jamais vu d'inqvisitor-mayor de ce genre.

« Il a l'air tout à fait sympa, il pourrait tout aussi bien travailler au service comm' de Fudge. Rien à voir avec ceux que j'ai pratiqués, des types austères et complètement opaques, affichant d'entrée de jeu votre culpabilité sur leur visage…

Mais … vous avez déjà été hm interrogée par un de ces bonhommes ?

– Oui, mais pas en tant que suspecte, je vous rassure, c'était dans le cadre de mes procédures d'accréditation… Néanmoins, un très mauvais moment à passer ! Vous croyez que ça va leur prendre combien de temps ?

– Je dirais que Palafox va prendre une heure pour lui, c'est le minimum à respecter avec un membre du Wizenmagot, même si ce n'est pas en cette qualité qu'il est interrogé, de son côté, Dumbledore va faire en sorte de ne pas lui en donner plus… Après, cela dépend de la quantité de blabla dont Fudge va avoir besoin avant et après pour se rassurer… Donc, peut-être toute la journée. Bien, vous êtes arrivée, je vous laisse.

– Ah, vous m'accompagniez donc, vous aviez peur que je fasse de mauvaises rencontres dans les couloirs ?

– Oui.

– Vous venez me chercher à la fin de mon cours, alors ?

– Oui. Nous entendions un brouhaha sonore en provenance de sa classe ; je répétais - Oui. »

J'ai essayé d'être le plus présent possible auprès d'Isolfe, elle avait l'air de vraiment redouter se trouver nez-à-nez avec un de ces fichus dementors. Je pense qu'elle y a été sensible - c'est à dire au fait que je sache gérer ce genre de _désagréments_…(oh arrête Lupin, tu sais qu'elle est à deux doigts de … NON – je n'écrirais pas cela, ce pressentiment a besoin de rester en moi, trop fragile pour l'écarteler entre des mots. Mon cœur, à qui je laisse plus de liberté, fait des bonds).

De toute façon, pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, Dumbledore ne m'a-t-il pas clairement annoncé qu'il me tiendrait en dehors du jeu ? Est-ce en raison de ma qualité de loup-garou ? (_qualité_, tu parles, défaut oui).

Mais bon sang, quelle idée abominable, de présenter Isolfe comme un pis-aller, un second choix… c'est dire l'état dans lequel je me trouve aujourd'hui. Pourtant, j'avais pensé avoir réconcilié les deux hier soir…

Et puis, que voulait-il dire par « vous occuper de vous ? »

Néanmoins, un peu avant 16 heures, Filch est venu m'extraire de mon cours, que j'ai donc conclu plus rapidement que prévu, et souhaitant à mes élèves de bonnes vacances. Il m'a conduit dans une petite pièce, dont j'avais oublié l'existence, située dans un angle du hall. Albus m'y attendait.

« J'ai peu de temps à vous consacrer, il faut que je retourne m'occuper de mes hôtes, mais je souhaitais vous tenir au courant de mes différents contacts au cours de cette journée.

Comme je prenais un air surpris, il m'expliqua

Ce n'est pas parce que je vous ai dit que j'agirais seul que je dois, en plus, faire silence sur mes actions…Au contraire, d'ailleurs, il me semble plus prudent de vous tenir au courant. Vous serez donc comme une sorte de doublure.. sans compter que vous avez le droit de savoir, en qualité d'ami de Sirius. Bien, donc Palafox m'a interrogé, très ingénieux, l'inqvisitor-mayor, très doué, il est plutôt jeune pour le poste, un ancien condisciple à vous ?

– Non, pas vraiment, 3 ans de plus que moi.

– Ah, bien. Donc, un de mes anciens élèves… mais il a eu l'intelligence de ne pas jouer sur cette corde. Subtil, affichant une neutralité absolue, _en son âme et conscience_, mais finalement essayant de me faire tomber dans une demi-douzaine de chausses-trappes. Je ne suis pas certain que Fudge ait remarqué combien Palafox était doué, et potentiellement dangereux pour lui. Il est clair qu'il le méprise et qu'il a le goût du pouvoir. Et que les fonctions d'inqvisitor-mayor sont un véritable tremplin … pour les habiles et les ambitieux.

Aviez-vous remarqué cela, lorsque vous le côtoyiez ?

– Non, je garde le souvenir de quelqu'un de plutôt drôle, bon sans avoir à travailler, mais pas vraiment ambitieux. » Je me demandai rapidement si Albus avait jamais été au courant de ce que Palafox organisait.

« J'ai appris qu'il était marié, avec une fille de Salomon Lexloss, l'un des trois grands juges, - une remarquable stratégie d'alliance matrimoniale. Un réel sans faute. Ils ont 4 enfants.

Bons dieux Albus, grand bien lui fasse ! Il pourrait aussi bien s'être maqué à la reine des muggles, et avoir dix enfants et quinze chiens, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ! »

Il me regarda, enfin interloqué. Je repris, plus doucement

« Je vous fais remarquer que j'ai laissé mon cours en plan, à votre demande. Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Sirius ? Vous avez vu votre contact ? Il est entré à Hogwarts ?

– Désolé de ne pas en être venu tout de suite au fait, mais Remus, vous comprendrez que j'ai besoin de décompresser. Mon inspecteur / confesseur en a officiellement terminé avec moi, et _officiellement _nous ne faisons plus que parler de choses et d'autres…mais vous vous doutez bien que j'avance encore en terrain fortement miné. Néanmoins, je pense que le plus dur est derrière moi : Palafox n'a pas pu faire autrement que de conclure que j'étais immaculé comme de la poudre d'albafolia. Certes, une enquête va être aussi ouverte à Azkaban, mais dans le plus grand secret, pour éviter tout risque de remous. J'ai une petite idée comme quoi ils ne découvriront rien là-bas, parce que nous en sommes arrivés à un système où il est plus "rentable" de camoufler les dysfonctionnements d'Azkaban et l'incurie de Périlogue que de les porter sur la place publique pour demander que des mesures fortes soient prises. Je crains fort que Fudge se soit lui-même fourré dans cette sorte de piège "mou".

Donc, j'en viens enfin à ce qui nous intéresse : après mon interrogatoire, Fudge et Palafox sont venus dans cette pièce, transformée en salle des délibérés. J'ai donc pu disposer de mon temps, encore que j'étais censé attendre dans mon bureau le résultat de leur huis-clos…

Il marqua une pause, pour un peu, il aurait pouffé derrière sa main comme un élève venant de jouer un bon tour à son professeur …

Je suis allé voir Gn1-2, nous avions convenu de nous retrouver dans la forêt interdite. Je lui avais demandé de parler de moi, d'Hogwarts, de nous à Sirius, sans lui dire encore qu'un contact avait été pris entre lui et moi. Je voulais vérifier, par l'intermédiaire d'Gn1-2, dans quel état se trouvait sa mémoire, sa conscience, ce qu'il lui restait comme connaissance de lui, tout en sachant que je dois lui laisser du temps.

Quel immonde traitement, quelle affreuse perspective, que d'être dépossédé de soi. Quelle absurdité de se voir privé de la possibilité d'éprouver des remords, et de regretter les actes pour lesquels on est emprisonné. Parce que le remord, le repentir perdent tout leur sens si on ne sait plus ce que cela signifie d'être heureux. Remus, notre communauté est véritablement haïssable. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai souvent songé en ces termes, avant l'emprisonnement de Sirius, mais je n'ai pas fait entendre cette voix-là. »

Je l'ai vu se voûter soudain. J'en ai éprouvé un véritable choc, comme si, d'un coup, il me faisait découvrir la fragilité de notre communauté et m'obligeait à davantage de lucidité et d'esprit critique à son encontre. Presque comme s'il venait, du moins sur ce point précis, de _désenchanter_ mon monde magique.

Comme le faisait souvent Isolfe, de façon plus légère, sur des sujets moins graves. Et pourtant je savais aussi, en ce moment précis, qu'elle aurait dit la même chose qu'Albus. Ce que les années avaient apportées à Dumbledore, cette sorte de _désengagement _epistémologique du monde magique auquel il m'avait dit s'être astreint, afin de mieux le comprendre, ..elle, cette distance critique, même si elle y mettait trop d'affect, …elle l'avait toujours eue, parce qu'elle n 'était qu' à moitié magique.

Mais où ces deux-là réussissaient, moi je ne pouvais qu'y peiner et me fourvoyer, j'étais trop monstrueusement magique pour pouvoir raisonner aussi librement.

Et puis il s'est redressé, m'a scruté attentivement, comme s'il se livrait à l'occupation la plus nécessaire au monde. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui me suis détendu le premier.

« Dites-moi, de quoi Sirius se souvenait-il encore ? Comment a-t-il réagi ?

Vous savez, il n'est pas dans la meilleure des formes.. C'est surtout Gn1-2 qui a parlé, il a mentionné les noms que je lui avais demandé celui de l'école, le mien, le votre. Sirius s'est rétracté, donc il a réagi. Gn1-2 n'a pas trop voulu le solliciter…Je lui fais confiance, c'est le plus à même de juger de ce que Sirius peut supporter. Il possède des trésors de tendresse pour son prisonnier …une sorte de tendresse protectrice, … maternante. J'imagine qu'il saura me dire non si un jour il estime que je veux aller trop vite. On pourrait presque dire que…

Que quoi Albus ?

Et si je vous laissais compléter Remus ?

… que Gn1-2 serait la rédemption d'Azkaban ?

Peut-être, peut-être…. Mais dites moi, quelle heure est-il ?

Je regardai ma montre

16 heures trente.

Par la barbe de Merlin, il faut que j'y retourne… vous savez, pour contresigner mon procès-verbal. »

Il me fis un clin d'œil, à nouveau débordant de juvénile espièglerie. Il avait des années de moins que moi en ce moment précis.

Il sortit, je restai encore un peu, dans un état d'esprit assez agréable, léger, à peu près serein. Je m'accrochais au clin d'œil d'Albus, tant pis si je surestimais son message, mais pour le moment j'avais envie d'être optimiste et de penser qu'il y aurait une solution pour Sirius. Je partis ensuite retrouver mes spécialistes. J'eux presque eu envie de leur parler d'Gn1-2. Quelle colle à leur poser ! – un dementor a-t-il une conscience ?

…

A six heures et quart, quelqu'un a fait irruption dans notre salle de classe, ouvrant brusquement la porte, sans avoir frappé. Mes élèves l'ont vu avant moi, car j'étais dans les rangs du fond, tous se sont immédiatement figés, j'ai entendu la voix de Severus, un peu moins revêche que d'habitude. Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre immédiatement dans le couloir. Là, il m'apprit que les deux dementors avaient pénétré dans l'école.

C'est Mimsy-Porpington qui avait donné l'alerte, il y avait environ une dizaine de minutes.

« Laissez vos étudiants, enchantez l'accès, suivez –moi. Il faut faire vite avant qu'un accident ne se produise. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils foutent là, c'est inadmissible, ce connard de Fudge ne sait vraiment donc rien faire, à part essayer de torpiller Hogwarts ? »

Il était absolument furieux, et pour une fois nous étions dans le même camp. Je retournai expliquer à mes étudiants que je devais les laisser, Severus qui était rentré avec moi , leur dit de ne quitter les lieux sous aucun prétexte, Arthur me demanda s'il pouvait être utile. J'hésitai un peu, Elizabeth Ludon se leva à son tour, je fis taire les objections de Severus, lui expliquant qu'il fallait mieux être deux de plus et que Arthur et Elizabeth seraient à la hauteur. Nous quittâmes la classe, Severus enchanta la porte, il mit mes deux recrues au courant de la situation.

A cette heure, la plupart des cours étaient terminés, ce qui faisait un nombre considérable d'élèves susceptibles de se trouver ailleurs que sous la surveillance d'un professeur sachant quoi faire face à un dementor.

Albus avait réquisitionné ses professeurs, Minerva et Cynthia s'occupaient à rassembler les élèves dans leurs dortoirs avec l'aide des préfets, les autres nous attendaient dans le grand hall, quant à lui il était déjà parti, avec Palafox, à la recherche des deux dementors.

Je me disais qu'Isolfe devait être _logiquement_, en train de travailler tranquillement chez elle. Et qu'elle saurait quoi faire si … Et que l'un des dementors était Gn1-2, et qu'il n'y avait, en principe, rien à craindre de lui.

Nous sommes arrivés dans le hall pour y retrouver Vector, Filtwick, Marigold. Bien sûr, Isolfe n'était pas là … Severus me vit fouiller les alentours du regard, il me jeta, impatiemment

« Je suppose qu'elle est en sécurité, planquée chez elle. »

Nous avons formé trois groupes, j'ai envoyé Arthur avec Snape, et pris Elizabeth et Vector avec moi. Nous sommes partis en direction de l'aile des salles de cours, je m'en voulais d'avoir laissé mes étudiants là-bas.

Pendant une bonne heure, nous parcourûmes des kilomètres de corridors absolument déserts et silencieux, vérifiant que les portes des salles étaient fermées ou que les pièces étaient vides, la tension et l'inquiétude du début faisant place à une sorte de relâchement mêlé de soulagement chez Vector et moi, alors qu'Elizabeth restait concentrée à l'extrême, les yeux brillants et les mâchoires serrées. Il était plus que probable que Gn1-2 avait réussi à raisonner son collègue et lui faire quitter les lieux.

Nous étions maintenant dans l'interminable couloir qui mène à la bibliothèque, d'où tous les étudiants avaient été évacués par Cynthia il y avait plus d'une heure. J'étais en train de jeter un coup d'œil dans un recoin sombre, quelques marches donnant en contrebas sur une petite porte, je descendis pour m'assurer qu'elle était fermée, je remontai lorsque j'entendis Elizabeth étouffer un cri. Sebastien se mit à courir. Elle le suivit immédiatement, je m'élançai à mon tour.

Je sprintais, je voyais devant moi, à une cinquantaine de yards, juste devant la porte de la bibliothèque, de face un dementor, de dos, quelqu'un habillé d'une grande robe noire, entre eux deux, soudainement apparue, la forme argentée d'un patronus, extrêmement nette. J'avais rattrapé Elizabeth, puis Vector, j'étais tout proche maintenant, je voyais le visage argenté du patronus, se détachant pleinement sur l'obscurité ambiante, malgré le flou qui baignait ses traits, des traits qui m'étaient inexplicablement familiers. Le dementor disparut, mais un autre se précipitait vers la forme noire, venant d'un corridor adjacent, il cria "Non" , le patronus se tourna vers lui, lui aussi se dissipa.

Snape et Arthur arrivèrent par où le deuxième dementor avait surgi, il faisait à nouveau clair, mais nous formions un groupe confus et désorienté. La forme noire se retourna enfin, c'était Isolfe, elle jeta sa baguette, qui tomba sur le sol avec un tintement funèbre, elle me bouscula, ses yeux passèrent sur moi sans me voir, elle se mit à courir, je m'élançai derrière elle, mais quelqu'un me retint par la manche. C'était Albus. Je me dégageai d'une brusque secousse, il vacilla en arrière et me lâcha. Je me remis à courir, mais je n'eus que le temps de parcourir une dizaine de yards, avant d'être immobilisé par un stupefix. Albus me rejoignit, je bouillais de colère, de quel droit ce vieux con m'avait-il immobilisé ! J'allai me mettre à crier de colère sur lui, mais il me plaqua la main sur la bouche_, une main que j'eus la tentation de mordre,_ et cette réaction instinctive me fit froid dans le dos – je me calmai immédiatement. Il me glissa

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'envoie Minerva auprès d'elle, restez avec les autres, je viendrais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé. »

Ensuite nous avons encore patrouillé dans les couloirs, c'était inutile, mais nous étions tous, à des degrés et pour des raisons diverses, choqués par la scène. Donc cette sorte de procédure, de routine d'arrière-garde, donnant l'illusion de l'action, me permettait de rester encore un moment avec les autres et d'échapper ainsi à la tentation de me rejouer cette scène, encore et encore.

Et de différer encore le moment où j'affronterais enfin la terreur qui était entrée en moi lorsque je m'étais aperçu que la forme noire était Isolfe, l'idée insupportable que j'avais failli perdre le meilleur de moi, ce meilleur si difficile à surveiller et à protéger, n'est-ce pas, puisqu'il existait en dehors de moi, je n'avais jamais _ressenti _comme à cet instant que la contrepartie de l'amour que l'on voue à une personne n'est autre chose que l'angoisse et que plus on aime, plus on a peur. Je m'étais persuadée qu'elle était en sécurité, et j'avais eu tort, et je n'en avais rien pressenti… J'avais l'esprit tout occupé de Sirius et des plans de Dumbledore, et de la procédure d'interrogatoire en cours.

Les autres se mirent à parler entre eux, Arthur questionnant Elizabeth et Vector, il fit bien une tentative, observée de loin par Snape, pour m'interroger à mon tour, mais je lui fis signe que je ne souhaitais pas parler. Je vérifiai simplement qu'Elizabeth avait bien encaissé le choc. Après tout, c'était sa première rencontre avec un dementor, et même si cela n'avait pas été une confrontation directe, elle l'avait vraiment vu en conditions réelles, pas en simulation. Je décidai de lui consacrer du temps le plus tôt possible, pour débriefer et pour continuer à occuper mon esprit à autre chose. Avec Arthur, aussi – je souhaitais qu'il me raconte ce qui s'était passé avec le deuxième dementor, qui devait être Gn1-2. J'imaginai qu'ils étaient en train de le réanimer, là-bas, lui et l'autre ; et qu'ils seraient bientôt soumis à leur procédure de **remise en service.**

J'écoutais néanmoins, j'appris que Fudge s'était littéralement décomposé lorsque Minerva, absolument hors d'elle, était venue interrompre leur réunion pour les mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Palafox, lui, s'était évidemment montré à la hauteur, il avait habilement donné un biscuit à ronger à Fudge, lui suggérant de prendre contact immédiatement avec Périlogue et le dementor en chef. Une fois son ministre occupé, ou plutôt neutralisé, il s'était mis à disposition de Dumbledore pour rattraper les deux dementors.

Lorsque nous nous fûmes assurés que tout était redevenu normal, et que je fus allé "libérer" mes spécialistes, nos différentes équipes (hormis Elizabeth et Arthur à qui je promis une réunion entre nous tout de suite après l'officielle – j'avais cru qu'Arthur râlerait, mais non) se retrouvèrent dans le bureau d'Albus.

Fudge bien sûr y était toujours. Il venait de recevoir une réponse d'Azkaban par Chronovol, apparemment Dumbledore n'avait pas jugé utile de le faire bénéficier de sa nouvelle liaison magique. Bien sûr, Périlogue n'était responsable de rien, le dementor en chef – il s'appellait 666 ! – avait missionné deux de ses sbires pour assurer la protection du ministre et de l'inqvisitor-mayor, avec ordre strict de rester à l'extérieur de l'enceinte d'Hogwarts. Et bien sûr, il allait diligenter une enquête interne afin de déterminer les responsabilités etc etc etc.

Minerva avait du mal à se contenir pendant que Fudge nous lisait cette réponse, ne paraissant pas plus impliqué qu'un vulgaire porte-parole… avec cette réserve qu'il transpirait à grosses gouttes.

Elle explosa quand il eut terminé :

« Mais enfin, une enquête interne, c'est insensé ! Dois-je vous faire remarquer que c'est justement à cause d'une autre enquête que nous en sommes arrivés là ! J'ai l'impression, monsieur le ministre, que le bureau d'Albus n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour appréhender toute la gravité des faits qui se sont produits à l'instant. »

Elle décocha un regard étincelant à Palafox, qui afficha en retour un air d'avertissement sans indulgence pour son ancien professeur. Je l'aurais presque entendu lui dire – Pense ce que tu veux de Fudge, mais te t'avise pas de me contrer… Minerva changea son angle d'attaque, elle revint à la charge en direction de Fudge :

« Vous rendez-vous compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver, avec deux de vos dementors lâchés dans un établissement rempli de jeunes enfants – ce n'est pas une académie d'aurors ici ! Et il n'est pas question que, par je ne sais quel tour de passe-passe _ministériel_, la responsabilité retombe sur Hogwarts et sa direction. »

Si Fudge n'avait pas compris le message, c'est qu'il était bouché à l'émeri. Mais c'est Palafox qui répondit :

« Soyez assurée que cela ne se produira pas. »

Non, j'imaginai trop bien qu'ils n'auraient de cesse que d'étouffer l'affaire. Mais comment cela allait-il être possible, avec les quantités d'élèves qui allait dès demain être relâchés dans la nature à l'occasion des vacances ?

Minerva n'en avait pas encore fini, mais elle essaya de se montrer plus conciliante.

« Par Merlin, nous avons évité la catastrophe. Heureusement que le professeur Dazurs a su comment réagir, mais je ne réponds pas de son état dans l'immédiat, deux dementors contre elle. Mais que cherchaient –ils enfin ? Qui les commande ? »

Palafox se raidit à nouveau, Albus décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Moi, j'en étais resté à ce que je venais d'entendre Minerva dire, avec un violent coup au cœur " je ne réponds pas de son état dans l'immédiat". D'après ce que m'avait dit Albus, elle avait dû aller la voir. Je me rapprochai d'elle, profitant de ce que tous les autres étaient en train d'écouter Albus. Je la tirai discrètement par la manche. Elle se retourna, me vit et comprit tout de suite ce que je lui voulais. Je me rendis compte alors de ce que sa colère dissimulait – elle était profondément bouleversée.

« Ah, Remus, je suis désolée, je, j'aurais dû vous parler en premier… j'en ai un peu rajouté, pour faire réagir les deux bonhommes, ne m'en voulez pas. Voici ce que je peux vous dire.

Elle m'a demandé si tout était rentré dans l'ordre, si les dementors n'avaient endommagé personne, enfin, est-ce endommagé qu'elle a dit ? je ne sais plus bien, mais peu importe, elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais là, j'étais bien sûr incapable de lui répondre, il faut attendre les résultats de l'enquête de Cornélius, ridicule cela, véritablement incapable au dernier degré - la colère vint à nouveau accélérer sa voix.

– Mais, comment l'avez-vous trouvée ?

– Eh bien, je dois dire … bizarre…

- Bizarre, comment ça ? Enfin, pourtant les question qu'elle vous a posées, enfin , c'était plutôt normal !

– Remus, je n'ai pas dit qu'elle avait perdu ses esprits, même si cela serait compréhensible, mais vous vous doutez bien que dans ce cas, je l'aurais conduite de gré ou de force à l'hôpital . D'ailleurs, j'ai demandé à Poppy de passer la voir dans un petit moment. Et puis, elle m'a demandé de vos nouvelles, elle voulait savoir ce que vous aviez fait pendant que les dementors étaient ici.

Non, en fait j'ai dit bizarre, parce que j'ai eu l'impression que ce n'était pas sa mauvaise rencontre, si je puis dire, qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Et quand j'ai voulu en parler avec elle, elle a agité la main et m'a dit « Oh, ça, ce n'est pas le problème… » Alors, je lui ai demandé de me dire ce qu'il y avait d'autre, et là, elle m'a simplement dit de la laisser seule. J'ai jugé préférable de ne pas insister.

« Apparemment, notre chère professeur Dazurs était plus effrayée par son propre patronus que les deux crétins de Fudge… A chacun ses limites. »

C'était Severus qui venait de parler ainsi, j'étais tellement douloureusement attentif à ce que me disait Minerva que je ne l'avais pas vu s'approcher de nous, je me rendis compte qu'il devait avoir tout entendu, tout écouté de notre conversation….

Il arrivait à point nommé pour me soulager de la tension qui depuis hier était en train de me remonter comme la corde d'une arbalète. Il avait délibérément espionné une conversation privée, il s'était une fois de plus immiscé, il allait me le payer.

Je le saisis sans ménagement par le bras, juste sur sa foutue marque, je l'obligeai à me suivre à l'extérieur. Minerva était tellement surprise, qu'elle ne tenta rien pour m'arrêter.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le couloir, je le collai contre le mur, j'entendis le bruit mat de son dos s'encastrant dans les boiseries….

« Severus, j'ai eu tort, par deux fois, j'ai déjà eu envie de vous casser la gueule, et pour de bonnes ou de mauvaises raisons, je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais j'ai eu tort. »

Il n'avait pas peur de moi, bien sûr, c'était un sentiment auquel je l'avais obligé à succomber une fois dans sa vie, et il avait dû décider qu'il n'en serait plus jamais ainsi. En ce moment, il se tenait coi, il était simplement curieux de ce qui se passait. Mais moi, j'avais peur de lui, peur de ce qu'il pouvait révéler de moi à Isolfe.

« Donc, je vais le faire aujourd'hui, maintenant et à chaque fois que vous croirez autorisé à faire des commentaires nauséabonds sur Isolfe Dazurs.

– Eh bien allez-y, je n'attends que ça. »

J'aurais presque pu croire qu'il y avait une pointe d'impatience dans sa voix, au delà du défi. Il ajusta sa position, je sentis ses épaules rouler sous mes paumes. Il posa ses yeux sur les miens, ils étaient étrangement lumineux ; je les vis se fermer sous le choc. J'étais à quelques pas en arrière de lui, je frottais mon poing tout en l'observant, empli d'une sombre satisfaction. Il avait toujours les paupières fermées, pourtant j'avais tapé en dessous, sur la pommette gauche, que le coup avait fait rougir, créant une dissymétrie totalement inédite sur ses traits. Il se redressa, s'éloigna du mur, se rapprocha de moi et me dit :

_« _Vous ne tapez pas bien fort, Lupin, c'était presque une caresse. »

Et il entreprit de se frotter la joue avec précaution.

Je lui répondis :

« Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit, Snape, à chaque fois que vous ferez le malin à son sujet.

– Et lui dire qui vous êtes, est-ce, je vous cite, « faire le malin à son sujet ? »

Le deuxième coup le renvoya dos au mur.

« Vous avez votre réponse, j'espère avoir été moins… _caressant_. »

Je tournai les talons, et m'éloignai rapidement pour éviter qu'il ne me mette, une nouvelle fois, au défi de tenir ma promesse. J'avais néanmoins l'impression d'avoir marqué un point, au deuxième coup.

Je récupérai au passage Elisabeth et Arthur qui m'attendaient en bas de l'escalier de Dumbledore. Je leur demandai de me suivre dans mon bureau. Nous nous installâmes un peu n'importe comment, je dus me faire violence pour ignorer un gigantesque mal de tête qui me serrait les tempes, s'en donnant à cœur joie et braillant Isolfe Sirius Isolfe Sirius. Je n'étais donc vraiment pas dans l'état d'esprit adéquat pour ce genre de séance, qui requiert une sérénité totale de la part de l'animateur, afin qu'il puisse tout autant s'impliquer que prendre ses distances par rapport à ce que les autres lui rapportent.

Je me mis à me frotter le poing droit, dont les jointures étaient rouges et endolories. Comme la pommette de Snape, j'imaginais. Elizabeth et Arthur me regardaient faire.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, professeur ? »

C'était la voix d'Elisabeth, pleine de sollicitude - et de curiosité… Je me voyais mal leur répondre que je venais de casser la gueule au professeur de potions d'Hogwarts. Pourtant, c'eût été sans doute un grand soulagement que de m'autoriser à le faire, et à eux justement, qui se trouvaient en dehors de ce fichu sac de nœuds. Mais nous nous étions précisément réunis pour faire le contraire, pour que moi je recueille leurs impressions sur les événements du début de soirée et que je réponde à leurs interrogations.

« Peu importe, Elizabeth, dites moi plutôt comment vous avez vécu tout cela ?

Eh bien, je dois dire que j'étais plutôt contente que nous soyons trois, je me sentais … en sécurité, vous voyez. Finalement, c'était moins difficile qu'une simulation, je me disais que si nous en rencontrions un, et que vous me laissiez faire, et que je me plante, vous seriez là pour hm rattraper le coup. Mais c'était exaltant aussi, de se dire que ça y était, j'étais vraiment dans une vraie action. »

Elle s'arrêta, jeta un coup d'œil à Arthur, qui resta imperturbable, puis à moi qui l'écoutais avec attention, et même émotion, et qui me disais en même temps que pour Isolfe il n'y aurait eu personne pour rattraper le coup si elle s'était plantée. Elle reprit

« Et puis, bon, on a eu le droit à une super démonstration, j'étais plutôt sciée, deux dementors envoyés à l'as grâce à un super patronus, un patronus humain. J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais imaginé cela de la part de Dazurs et de ses chiffres ! C'est rare, non ? Vous ne nous en avez pas beaucoup parlé de ceux-là ? Enfin, tout le monde sait que Dumbledore en a un … Je suis sûre qu'Arthur est jaloux !

– Pff, absolument pas, garde tes complexes pour toi, ma grande ! Mais y a un truc que j'aimerais savoir, professeur, est-ce que vous savez si un patronus humain neutralise un dementor pendant une période de temps plus longue ? ou peut-être même l'élimine carrément ? »

Fichtre, Arthur venait de mettre le doigt sur un autre problème, que je pressentais, mais sans avoir voulu l'aborder… On pouvait effectivement facilement imaginer que son "dysfonctionnement" rendait Gn1-2 plus vulnérable à un choc patronophylactique.Et les dementors qui avaient besoin de trop de temps pour récupérer étaient éliminés séance tenante. Il n'y avait pas de maison de convalescence pour eux… c'était fou comme cette procédure, que je connaissais depuis longtemps, m'apparaissait soudainement inhumaine à cause d'un seul. Merde, merde, merde et si Isolfe, en état de légitime défense, avait éliminé l'appui de Sirius ? Bordel, comme si ma vie n'était pas déjà assez compliquée, avec mes amours impossibles et maintenant cette amitié laissée en friche… et les deux qui venaient se télescoper … SB vs ID. Bon enfin, ce n'était pas la peine de pleurer avant d'avoir mal…

« Bonne remarque, Arthur, mais je n'ai pas de réponse définitive à vous apporter. »

Je retrouvai mon débit et ma voix de professeur, je réintégrai le rôle confortable, voire exaltant, du sachant – au moins une chose que je maîtrisai, mes connaissances !

« Des expériences ont été menées par des experts de DCFM, Albrecht Septsceaux, notamment, je vous en ai déjà parlé, sur quelques dementors capturés par des aurors. Sur cette base, Septsceaux a effectivement conclu que les patronus humains étaient plus efficaces que les autres, certains se sont même révélés mortels. (Mortel, sacrémerlin, et si Gn1-2…)

Néanmoins, il était dans le cadre d'une expérience, et non en conditions réelles, ; comme toujours il y avait un risque de biais

De biais ?

Oui, lié à la faible taille de l'échantillon, ils n'étaient que trois ou quatre, des prisonniers, donc pas au meilleur de leur forme, et puis, il était impossible de se livrer à la double expérience - patronus humain puis patronus animal - sur le même sujet, pour justement éliminer le biais lié à la condition du dementor, à son expérience …etc.

Ah oui, la théorie des échantillons, le test du Khi deux, ce cher professeur Vector…

– Ouah, moi je me vois bien faire ça, plus tard, des expériences de ce genre …

Ouais, quand tu seras chargée de famille et que ton mari t'interdira de prendre des risques !

– Ben oui, ça me semble un bon plan. Surtout si j'épouse un auror ! »

Ils échangèrent deux regards rigolards, qui signifiaient clairement que ces projections d'avenir n'étaient encore pour eux que des hypothèses d'école.

« Et vous, Arthur, parlez-nous de votre équipée avec le professeur Snape …

Ah, Snape, tout au long, je me disais en moi – Merde, si je foire quelque chose, il va en profiter pour retirer des points à Gryffondor, j'vous jure un peu. Bon, non, j'rigole, en fait j'étais …. Bon enfin, j'arrête, avant de devoir avouer devant Elizabeth que finalement j'étais content que Snape soit avec moi !

– Et que tu avais les pétoches, allez, dis-le !

– La peur est inhérente au métier d'auror, trouvez un auror qui vous dit ne jamais avoir peur, et vous pourrez avoir des doutes sur son honnêteté !

– Hm, et vous, professeur, vous avez eu peur ?

– Je ne suis pas auror… mais ce n'était pas la question. Oui, sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons que vous (avais-je été le seul à penser à elle ? Non, Severus en avait parlé aussi). Alors, Arthur, à part cela ? »

Je voulais surtout savoir s'il avait remarqué quelque chose d'anormal dans le comportement de Gn1-2, je voulais passionnément qu'il me confirme que je l'avais bien entendu crier " Non " et être rassuré sur ce point – il n'aurait rien tenté contre Isolfe.

– Ben, en fait c'était plutôt bizarre, plutôt comme si le dementor s'était désintéressé de nous, à aucun moment il n'est apparu menaçant, et pourtant Snape et moi, on était prêt à en découdre, et bien non, rien. Bon, je me suis dis que nous n'étions pas sa cible, bon, mais est-ce que Dazurs, hm, enfin, je veux dire le professeur Dazurs l'était vraiment ? j'vois pas trop pourquoi, et puis il aurait dû logiquement chercher à se débarrasser de nous, pour pouvoir faire son boulot rapidement. Je sais que ce genre d'affreux n'a pas de scrupules. En fait, j'ai plutôt eu l'impression qu'il cherchait à nous entraîner à sa suite …

- Pour vous piéger, peut-être ? La suggestion était d'Elizabeth.

– Non, non, plutôt comme s'il voulait nous faire trouver l'autre. Ecoutez, je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de dementors dans ma vie, une fois en fait, avec … bon, mon père…

je vis Elizabeth ouvrir de grands yeux admiratifs

– … mais celui-là avait comment dire l'air vraiment étrange. Vous avez remarqué ça aussi, vous autres ? »

Je me tournai vers Elizabeth.

– Et bien, difficile à dire, je l'ai vu et il a tout de suite disparu… Et vous, professeur ?

Je n'étais pas autorisé à satisfaire sa curiosité, je répondis donc prudemment :

– Je ne l'ai pas vu plus qu'Elizabeth, simplement je crois l'avoir entendu s'écrier "Non"… pas vous ? »

Arthur eut l'air surpris, secoua la tête, Elizabeth ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu quoique ce soit. J'aurais donc imaginé cela ? Effectivement, pourquoi aurait-il crié « Non » ? Pour se protéger d'Isolfe et de son patronus ? ce qui prouverait alors qu'il était conscient du risque qu'il encourrait ? du risque mortel ? Il fallait absolument que j'aille à mon tour me faire débriefer par Albus. Je mis fin à la séance.

« Ok, c'est bon pour ce soir. Je vous conseille d'aller manger et vous mettre au lit ! »

Je les quittai un peu brusquement et me dirigeai vers le bureau de Dumbledore. J'espérai qu'il serait seul maintenant.

J'avais toujours aussi mal à la tête, du moins m'étais-je enfin débarrassé du debriefing. Finalement, je n'avais pas trop mal réussi cette séance, (si un jour je perdais tout le reste, est-ce cela qui me resterait quand même, cette volonté et ce plaisir irréductibles d'acquérir et de retransmettre un savoir ? ça et mon loup …), je frappai à la porte d'Albus, qui était effectivement seul maintenant.

Fudge et Palafox étaient partis, l'un avec une nouvelle casserole, l'autre une nouvelle corde à son arc, comme il me fit remarquer. Il ne me fit aucun commentaire pour mon absence de toute à l'heure, je lui indiquai simplement que je m'étais occupé de mes deux étudiants spécialistes qui avaient participé à notre battue. Puis, j'en vins à mon sujet de préoccupation le plus immédiat :

« Pensez-vous que Gn1-2 va s'en sortir ? »

Comme d'habitude, il ne répondit pas directement, par Sélène, il était vraiment exaspérant ! Ou alors, il était aussi inquiet que moi, et craignait de se laisser déborder …

« Curieux, n'est-ce pas, c'est bien la première fois que nous nous inquiétons de savoir ce qu'il est advenu d'un dementor.

– Mais il me semble qu'il y a de quoi s'inquiéter, sacrémerlin, il a été confronté à un patronus humain, a priori plus puissant qu'un autre… et s'il ne s'en remettait pas et qu'ils le liquident là-bas… »

J'étais crevé, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais avoir encore plus mal au crâne que tout à l'heure, et pourtant c'était le cas. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau cherchait à s'évader en rongeant les murs de sa prison d'os. Du moins n'aurais-je plus besoin de penser quand il se serait fait la malle. Je sentis que j'allais perdre l'équilibre, je manquai trébucher, je me jetai sur un fauteuil, sans y avoir été convié, je me calai la tête contre le haut dossier, je fermai les yeux, et pourtant je sentais comme le noir de derrière mes paupières continuait de m'entraîner dans une lente giration nauséeuse.

« Remus, répondez-moi, vous m'entendez ! Faites-moi signe. »

Je levai un peu la main, la voix d'Albus était préoccupée, plus rauque et dure que d'habitude, elle avait perdu ce léger chantonnement élégant qui lui permettait de rester au dessus de la mêlée, elle était plus dévoilée.

« Quel vieil idiot, je fais, je vous ai fait rester debout, j'aurais pourtant dû comprendre combien ces … événements avaient dû vous éprouver. »

Les mots arrivaient directement près de mon oreille, se serait-il agenouillé près de moi ? Sa main se posa sur mon épaule.

« Cesserez-vous d'être éprouvé un jour ? Aurais-je dû attendre un peu afin de vous parler de tout cela ? »

Je regimbai sous cette suggestion, je savais qu'il faisait allusion à la transformation dont je venais à peine de sortir, mais être loup une fois par mois, n'était-ce déjà pas assez, que cela en plus dût m'empêcher d'être considéré comme un homme normal le reste du temps ?

Et pourtant je savais qu'il avait raison, j'étais encore imprégné de toute cette horreur. Le loup avait beau être plus calme maintenant, il ne me dépossédait pas moins qu'avant. Je l'entendis se relever, s'éloigner, puis le bruit d'un liquide dans un verre, et à nouveau il était près de moi.

« Tenez, prenez cela.

Je n'avais pas envie de le voir, je gardai les yeux fermés, Albus renferma mes doigts sur le gobelet, je bus.

– Vous avez eu peur pour elle ? Hein, dites-moi, parlez-moi ! Vous êtes trop silencieux, vous vous enfermez dans vous-même. Allez, répondez ! »

Son intonation était pleine d'une sollicitation à la fois brusque et attentionnée. Il me reprit le verre des mains.

« Oui, peur pour elle, honte de moi, peur pour Sirius, pour Gn1-2 maintenant… Et j'ai l'impression que … et bien, peut-être vous m'aiderez à y voir clair… que Sirius et Isolfe, c'est irréconciliable. Vous voyez, cette après-midi, c'est comme si elle avait agit contre lui, et pourtant il fallait bien qu'elle se défende.. merde, c'est comme si c'était l'un ou l'autre, le passé contre le présent, il n'y a pas de continuité entre tout ça, tout se confronte, passé présent, lui elle, moi le loup. »

J'avais enfin ouvert les yeux, il n'y avait plus personne devant moi, Albus regardait à travers la haute croisée qui donnait au nord. Avait-il entendu ce que je venais de lui dire ? Je ne savais même pas si j'aurais été capable de répéter s'il l'avait fallu.

« Albus, vous avez entendu ? Vous avez compris ce que je ressens ?

– Oui, mais il n'est pas facile de vous répondre. Ce que je sais, c'est que votre histoire d'opposition entre Sirius et Isolfe, et bien, ça … c'est n'importe quoi.

Il abandonna sa fenêtre, et vint se planter devant moi, ses yeux étaient véhéments, et sa voix était impatiente, plus mordante que tout à l'heure, quand sa main reposait sur mon épaule. Là, il n'en était plus question, il était plutôt prêt à m'assener des coups sur la tête, pour me faire entendre raison.

– Est-ce qu'ils se sont rencontrés ? Non, non, non ! Donc qui êtes-vous pour déjà tirer des conclusions sur un événement encore à venir, si tant est qu'il se produise ! Tout le monde a un passé, tout le monde vit dans le présent, bon sang, seriez-vous le seul à manquer à ce point de caractère que vous ne sachiez concilier les deux ?

Je m'étais levé, s'il devait continuer à m'engueuler, je n'allais pas lui laisser le plaisir de le faire de toute son imbécile hauteur. Pourtant, je sentais que j'étais incapable de rester debout, je fus donc obligé d'aller me coller le dos au mur le plus proche. Je devais être blanc, de malaise et de fureur.

– Bon, revenons-en à un sujet plus immédiat, sur lequel je peux lever vos doutes. Vous pensez qu'un patronus humain pourrait avoir été fatal à Gn1-2, je pense justement le contraire. »

Il s'était mis à parler moins rapidement, je m'aperçus, avec satisfaction et honte tout de suite après, qu'il était essoufflé.–

« J'ai réfléchi à tout cela, le problème est assez inédit, effectivement, mais les patronus sont crées par des humains, ce sont donc des, comment dire, des… émanations de notre moi, une prolongation de nous en quelque sorte, la part de lumière en chacun de nous… la lumière … " Je suis la lumière du monde "… vous connaissez ?

– Oui, bien sûr, " celui qui me suit aura la vie éternelle… "

– Exactement, j'envie les muggles pour cela, avoir su se créer un tel monde au dessus du leur, un surmonde… qu'ils y croient ou pas d'ailleurs, parfois, j'aimerais avoir cette liberté là, celle d'y croire ou pas… Parce que pour les sorciers, pas de vie éternelle, n'est-ce pas ? la magie nous quitte et passe à un autre individu, ne laissant de nous qu'un cadavre…déshabillé. Bref, nous en étions où ? Ah oui, bien sûr, la lumière … les patronus… Il me semble donc que l'on peut conclure que le patronus auquel notre ami Gn1-2 aura été confronté aura reconnu sa part d'humanité et donc su que ses intentions n'étaient pas belliqueuses et ne l'aura que fait disparaître, sans autre dommage. Ah, évidemment, je me doute bien que mon explication vient heurter de plein fouet votre vision pessimiste des choses ! Mais je crois que je ne me trompe pas…

…J'ai pu parler à Gn1-2 quelques minutes avant sa rencontre avec le professeur Dazurs. Je faisais équipe avec Palafox, quelle curieuse situation n'est-ce pas ? Nous avions passé la journée à nous opposer, et là, nous étions dans la même galère, moi, parce qu'il risquait de se produire quelque chose de tragique, de fatal, dans mon école, et lui parce que, pour le moment, il était là, justement, et qu'en neutralisant Fudge, il endossait de facto, la responsabilité du ministre. Courageux, ET ambitieux, bien sûr. Palafox n'agit pas gratuitement… Bien, je continue et vous, Remus, je vous en prie, ne faites pas l'imbécile, allez vous asseoir, nom de nom. Je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui à quel point vous êtes toujours une fichue tête de mule ! Vous êtes prêt à vous trouver mal, et vous ne voulez pas céder ! Allez.

Il m'empoigna par le bras, me tira et m'obligea à me rasseoir. Puis il alla me chercher une nouvelle ration de sa potion.

– J'ai dû doser trop faiblement … ou alors vous n'êtes vraiment pas bien du tout.

Il me tendit le gobelet d'un geste péremptoire, s'assura que j'en buvais tout le contenu et alla le reposer sur son bureau. Curieusement, le goût me sembla plus doux que la première fois. Lui, s'était assis dans une des cathèdres à haut dossier sculpté, habituellement réservées aux visiteurs, qu'il avait orientée dans ma direction.

Donc, à un moment, alors que nous nous disions que nous les verrions jamais, nous venions de croiser Severus et Arthur, qui étaient aussi bredouilles que nous, je vis un des deux. Il était dissimulé dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre, mais il avait bougé, ce qui m'avait permis de le repérer. Je parvins à faire croire à Palafox que j'avais aperçu quelque chose sur notre droite, au débouché d'un petit couloir menant… eh bien, je ne sais même plus où ! Il se proposa d'aller jeter un coup d'œil, évidemment il tenait à être le premier à mettre la main sur ses sbires…

Donc, Gn1-2 et moi disposions d'un peu de temps, Il avait l'air horrifié de ce qui arrivait, et m'expliqua que l'autre dementor n'aurait jamais dû être envoyé en mission civile, il était ULD, comme ils disent dans leur jargon, unloaded, en manque de … matériel humain. Donc dangereux, et difficilement contrôlable.

– Et j'imagine que c'est l'incurie qui règne là-bas et dont vous m'avez parlée, qui explique cela ?

– Oui, c'est cela, exactement . Gn1-2 a bien essayé de changer d'équipier, en se référant à leurs procédures, un ULD ne pouvant être envoyé en mission de protection rapprochée qu'avec l'accord de Périlogue, mais il semble qu'un chefaillon soit passé par là et ait décidé de court-circuiter la ligne hiérarchique. Ils avaient donc accompagné Fudge et Palafox, ce dernier leur avait demandé de surveiller chacun une des entrées d'Hogwarts. Ils se trouvèrent donc séparés, ce qui permit à Gn1-2 de me retrouver à notre rendez-vous. Par contre, là ,il ne me parla pas de cette histoire, mais il faut dire que nous n'avions que peu de temps et j'étais surtout désireux de l'entendre me parler de Sirius. Donc, les torts sont partagés, mais si je l'avais su, j'aurais pu alors vous envoyer surveiller notre surveillant.

(Et merde, j'aurais pu être celui grâce auquel tout cela aurait pu être évité, celui grâce auquel Isolfe ne serait pas terrée en ce moment dans sa chambre, dans je ne sais quel état… Fallait-il toujours que tout m'échappât des mains….? )

Quand il revint, il ne retrouva pas son collègue et devina ce qui s'était passé. Il le chercha un peu aux alentours, et se résolut finalement à sa lancer à sa poursuite, où il devait être, dans notre école. Palafox revenait, Gn1-2 repartit et vous savez la suite. Finalement il le retrouva, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

– Trop tard, oui, Isolfe avait croisé leur route, et …

Et s'était tiré fort honorablement de cette confrontation …

Donc, vous en concluez que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes…

J'adore votre ton sarcastique, Remus, mais cessez de vous faire du mal. Elle va s'en remettre, ayez confiance en elle !

– Mais j'aurai pu être là, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas trouvée avant lui ? Et si Gn1-2 vous en avait parlé, rien de cela ne serait arrivé, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose ! »

J'avais dans la bouche le goût amer d'un immense gâchis, je m'en voulais aussi de ne pas avoir échappé à l'emprise de Dumbledore tout à l'heure, j'aurais dû me débarrasser de lui, et rattraper Isolfe et la prendre dans mes bras et partager sa terreur. Mais j'étais là, comme un foutu connard, assis dans ce foutu fauteuil confortable, réduit à passer ma colère contre un coussin que j'avais arraché de mon dos et que j'étais en train de triturer violemment, dérisoirement. J'avais les yeux fixés sur mes mains, et pourtant je sentais le regard de Dumbledore, et je l'entendais respirer et j'aurais juré qu'il était à nouveau en train de perdre patience avec moi – et j'en éprouvais même une pointe de satisfaction.

Et puis soudain, c'était comme si le temps s'était effondré sous moi et que je me retrouvais à tomber à la renverse dans le passé, j'étais maintenant debout, dans ce même bureau, aux côtés des trois autres maraudeurs, Dumbledore se dressait, terrible, devant nous, Peter tremblait, James avait peut-être envie de rire, Sirius le regardait droit dans les yeux, et moi, tout ce qui me restait de souvenir de moi, c'était l'exaspération de Dumbledore qui prenait son élan comme une vague et venait me frapper de plein fouet. Et comme autrefois, j'en étais finalement soulagé, car cela signifiait que quelqu'un allait me cadrer, et me dire que j'allais trop loin, trop loin dans les conneries des maraudeurs (et pourtant ce n'était que pour oublier que j'avais été condamné à partager ma vie avec un monstre) et maintenant dans mes délires. Et pourtant je savais aussi que je risquai de ne pas l'accepter, parce ce qu'il allait mettre en cause, ce n'est plus simplement moi, c'est moi PLUS elle.

Il se mit, presque, à crier.

Mais sacré nom d'une cheminée magique, que faut-il vous dire Remus, que vous êtes un bonhomme compliqué ? Que vous voulez toujours vous rendre coupable de tout ? prendre sur vos épaules tous les problèmes du monde ? C'est moi qui aurait dû prendre la mesure du risque que représentait la présence d'un autre dementor aux portes d'Hogwarts.

Et si Sirius, innocent, a passé toutes ces années à Azkaban, ne serait-ce pas parce qu'il l' a voulu ? Pourquoi ne jamais s'être défendu ? Ou alors serait-il atteint du même syndrome que vous ? Je suis effrayé, savez-vous, je me rends aujourd'hui compte que pendant 7 ans je forme des élèves, avec l'espoir d'en faire des hommes et des femmes responsables et quel est le résultat ? la moitié se carapate chez Voldemort et l'autre n'aspire qu'à la mortification et la culpabilisation ! »

Son exagération n'était pas qu'une figure de rhétorique, non, c'était véritablement la marque d'un profond désarroi – en ce moment précis, il était effectivement en train de _voir_ tout son effectif, réparti dans ces deux catégories

« … et puis, si Isolfe Dazurs est un problème à vos yeux, alors que je vous ai déjà fait comprendre que pour moi ce n'était pas le cas, et que c'est peut-être_ vous_ qui ne voulez pas courir un certain risque, pas elle, donc si _elle_ vous cause tant de tracas, je mets fin à son contrat en juin prochain, j'imagine que ça coûtera un peu d'argent à Hogwarts, mais Hogwarts a plus besoin de vous que d'elle, elle disparaît du paysage et mon _cher professeur_ de DCFM retrouve sa tranquillité, aha non , ou du moins il n'aura plus qu'un problème à gérer : Sirius Black. »

Je criai à mon tour, des mots durs, je n'étais plus un élève contraint à l'obéissance et au respect :

« Ne soyez pas ignoble, ne soyez pas malhonnête, vous m'accusez sans savoir, parce que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, vous me l'avez dit une fois, vous ne pouvez pas partager cette expérience là. Bon Dieu, si vous étiez dans mon cas, trouveriez cela si facile de jouer au quitte ou double, peut-être hésiteriez vous aussi, en vous disant que vous risquez de perdre votre .. Oh et puis, merde Albus, vous me faites chier, vous et vos admonestations. Et merci pour votre truc, vous voyez, je suis requinqué, je tiens à nouveau sur mes jambes, et je vous laisse. »

Je me levai, envoyant balader le coussin sur le sol, me dirigeant à grands pas hachés vers sa porte. Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment il l'avait atteinte avant moi. Mais le fait était qu'il se dressait devant moi, comme un redoublement du panneau de chêne.

« Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser partir dans cet état ?

Je sentis mes jambes trembler légèrement sous moi. Je répondis :

– Je ne sais pas

– Vous me connaissez pourtant, vous savez que je n'ai jamais laissé un élève me quitter dans cet état !

– Mais je ne suis plus un enfant, ni un adolescent.

Bizarrement, cette évidence me fit rire.

– Les adultes sont parfois aussi démunis, surtout quand ils s'acharnent à ne pas regarder leur … hm problème en face. Remus, regardez moi »

J'obtempérai, eus la surprise de lire comme une sorte de contrition contrariée dans ses yeux, qui me donnait bien l'impression d'être un enfant boudeur, et blessé, et lui un parent culpabilisé…

« Je … je me suis laissé emporter, autant que vous, vous savez maintenant que cela m'arrive quelque fois, mais uniquement devant ceux qui me sont … comment dire ? proches, devant lesquels je peux cesser, un peu, d'être l'infaillible Albus Dumbledore. Et vous aurez compris que pour moi, comme pour vous, la coupe est pleine en ce moment. »

Je l'observai tandis qu'il s'asseyait lourdement à son bureau, et se mettait à manipuler les différents objets magiques qui s'y trouvaient, comme autant de grigris, faisant passer ses longs doigts des uns aux autres avec un rien de fébrilité. Je revins me mettre devant lui :

« Le risque dont vous parliez tout à l'heure, je le prendrai, mais uniquement quand je serai certain que … eh bien qu'elle éprouve pour moi des sentiments….-

Remus, vous êtes incorrigible, décidément ! Si vous cessiez d'avoir peur des mots… donc quand vous serez certain _qu'elle vous aime_ !

– Oui, là, mais … ce n'est pas encore le cas, si jamais cela doit l'être un jour, mais vous allez encore me taxer de pessimisme exacerbé. Donc, pour le moment, je ne sais pas.

– Et bien, moi non, plus figurez vous ! si c'est une perche que vous tendiez…

Et en attendant, j'ai promis à Severus de lui casser la gueule à chaque fois qu'il se permettrait des remarques désobligeantes à son égard. »

Ses mains délaissèrent un globe argenté, qui vint rouler presque jusqu'au bord de la table.

« Ah, et vous commencez quand ?

– C'est déjà fait, cet après-midi…

Hein, vous me dites que vous avez déjà mis vos menaces à exécution. C'est excellent, excellent ! »

Il se lança dans un rire à gorge déployée, tête basculée enarrière et les larmes arrivaient dans ses yeux et s'amassaient dans le bas de ses lunettes. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir déclencher une telle hilarité ! Il allait continuer à hoqueter de rire pendant encore trois bonnes minutes, c'est finalement moi qui mis fin à la crise en lui faisant remarquer :

« Je doute que Severus trouve ma résolution aussi humoristique que vous !

Et bien, du moins sait-il que qui s'y frotte s'y pique… et que vous lui avez fixé des limites. »

Je le quittai alors.


	37. 8 au 11 avril

Voilà, après deux semaines d'interruption de fanfiction (je précise interruption de mise en ligne, l'écriture était toujours là précieuse, patiente, obstinée à me tirer du bon côté…) pour des raisons de … marasme économique, ouais, on va dire ça comme ça, j'ai comme qui dirait retrouvé une petite envie de présenter la suite à ceux qui se disent : mais nom de Dieu, faudrait quand même que ça se bouge et que Remus avoue à Isolfe qu'il est un versipelle

et aux autres qui se demandent ce que Sirius vient faire dans l' amoureuse galère de mes deux zozos. Ces deux là se débattent contre le non -révélé entre eux - Remus parce qu'il a peur de le dévoiler, et Isolfe parce qu'elle a peur de l'entendre. Qui sera le plus courageux ? Elle ? Lui ? Moi ?

**Léna** – du bonheur … en fait, non du bien-être plutôt. Mais c'est vrai que je me suis marrée avec le passage Mrs Nora as the bloody cat (sauf que c'était le chapitre d'avant…oups)

du grand art… je suis confuse… (comme mes textes – habile transition)

**Fée Fenice** ah mes chapitres compliqués et confus … mes prof des français me reprochaient mes phrases trop longues… (z'ont jamais lu Faulkner ou Proust ?) , pourtant j'ai découvert que je pouvais en écrire de courtes et percutantes. Et puis cf aujourd'hui les entrées d'Isolfe.

Poudlard fou… Fée ? je me l'imagine comme un lieu avec beaucoup de pression, sur les profs notamment, le fait de vivre ensemble, ça ne peut créer qu'un huis clos explosif ! surtout avec mes collègues d'aussi mauvaise composition que Snape.

**Astorius** cours de cathé non, mais ptr dans les études muggles une introduction au fait religieux, comme le dirait notre médiogue national.

Quant à la spiritualité, il me semble que Dumbledore ne peut pas ne pas s'y intéresser et j'ai fait le pari (audacieux ? personnel ?) que Remus a dû essayer de chercher des explications à sa malédiction de ce côté là. Et évidemment il n'a pas trouvé de réponse…

Le cassage de gueule de Severus et sa réaction subséquente - l'adolescent qui a besoin qu'on lui dise qu'il va trop loin (Fenice) ou le maso (Astorius) ? le point serait plutôt pour Astorius, mais la tendance maso n'est pas l'essentiel... puis-je vous réorienter sur le mot de "caresse" que Severus soi-même emploie...

Et enfin** Alixe.. **je t'ai livré mes explications par mail.

Bonne lecture !

8888888888888888888888888

**Journal d'Isolfe, 8 avril**

Deux autres heures de ma vie sont passées, les yeux secs, tremblants.

Maintenant mon journal est posé devant moi, impeccablement ouvert, impeccablement aligné sur le bord de mon bureau, exactement le même espacement du haut en bas et, pour parachever cette minutieuse géométrie, j'ai disposé mon stylo sur une infaillible perpendiculaire. Je contemple cet arrangement, parfait et inattaquable.

Je suis la seule qui puisse décider de le mettre en mouvement.

Je vais m'obliger à écrire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si cette scène ne s'était pas encore produite, je vais laisser l'écriture, et non pas une stupide coïncidence, la ramener vers moi – car enfin, il ne s'agit que de cela, comment penser qu'ils me cherchaient, moi ?

Alors, j'aurais la distance nécessaire pour ne plus me laisser submerger. Ecrire va me redonner la maîtrise du jeu, le jeu de l'écriture, tel un écrivain en train de manœuvrer et de blesser ses personnages.

Albus doit vraiment jouer gros pour s'être laissé aller à retirer ces points comme s'il voulait étouffer dans l'œuf toute tentative d'en savoir plus. Je risque d'être sollicitée en cours par certains qui essaieront d'en apprendre davantage sur cette histoire – il va falloir faire du déminage… mais comme de toute façon je ne sais rien…

Lupin a dû avoir des consignes très strictes de Dumbledore, j'imagine qu'il n'a pas été convoqué dans le bureau de son chef aux petites heures du matin pour s'entendre demander s'il valait mieux se saouler au Bollinger ou au Dom Pérignon…

Donc, le RDV avec Fudge est prévu à 10 heures, Marigold m'a passée l'info, je serai en cours jusqu'à midi, parfait. Aucune envie de me trouver nez-à-nez avec une de ces créatures… j'ai d'ailleurs dû lutter contre l'envie puérile de faire une simulation patronus – pas la peine d'imaginer le pire.

Leur réunion était toujours en cours à l'heure du déjeuner, j'imagine qu'ils ont mangé tous les trois ? Quoique, normalement, les inspectors, surtout mayors, sont censés éviter tout risque de concussion, donc il s'est peut-être restauré tout seul avec un mauvais frichti accompagné d'eau saumâtre.

A cinq heures et demi, après mon cours, je suis passée aux nouvelles dans la salle des profs, Filius m'a confirmé d'un air inquiet qu'ils étaient toujours tous les trois… J'ai décidé de ne pas entrer dans leur jeu des pronostics, Severus donnant bien sûr, à demi-mots, dans le catastrophisme vaguement complaisant. J'ai bu un thé en les écoutant d'une oreille distraite ; en fait j'étais déçue et angoissée parce que Lupin n'était pas là. Je me suis alors souvenue qu'il assurait un cours jusqu'à dix neuf heures, session d'entraînement intensif à l'examen d'entrée de l'académie des aurors.

Bien, je n'allais pas rester à traînasser , je n'avais pas de quoi travailler ici, je regagnai mon appartement, sans encombre, évidemment… je m'attendais vraiment à voir surgir un de ces olibrius à chaque détour de couloir, et Dieu sait qu'il y en a, à Hogwarts. A six heures trente, je suis ressortie, supposant que Dumbledore en avait terminé, et que ses hôtes étaient enfin partis. Je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque, un point de fiscalité à valider - les taxes spéciales sur les préparations magiques contenant au moins 20 de salsepareille importée …. comme mes étudiants, je ne me souviens jamais de toute la liste des exceptions ! sauf de celle de l'abattement de 30 si les préparations sont achetées par un établissement d'enseignement homologué par le ministère de la magie... je me creusais donc les neurones, pour essayer de retrouver au moins une autre dérogation. Voyons, ça avait quelque chose à voir avec l'utilisation qu'on faisait de ces fameuses préparations… et le régime fiscal de l'utilisateur aussi…

Les avais-je fait surgir à force de les redouter ? Ils ne me surprirent pas au détour d'un couloir, il furent fair-play, me laissèrent les voir, droit devant, droit dans les yeux, quarante mètres d'espace entre eux et moi, quarante occasions de m'enfuir, que je ne sus pas saisir, l'obscurité que je voyais progresser vers moi, comme une boue noire et visqueuse qui allait me rendre aveugle, et ensuite un deuxième passage pour compléter cette destruction en marche vers moi, le froid qui pourrissait instantanément toute chaleur, toute tiédeur, plus froid que le froid normal, et qui allait me gangrèner.

Finalement, ce qu'ils mettaient en place, était plus terrifiant que leur spectacle même, et pourtant j'étais en ce moment même en train de voir l'un d'eux baisser son capuchon et s'avancer à grands pas vers moi dans un silence absolu, mais je savais pourtant que bientôt, quand il se serait plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de moi, j'entendrais l'abominable souffle asthmatique qui leur tient lieu de respiration, je verrais les lambeaux de chair flotter sur ses mains de cadavre, et qu'il serait plus fort que moi, et m'obligerais à plonger mes yeux de vivante, absurdement vulnérables, dans ses yeux de mort.

L'autre était parti, dédaigneux d'une victoire si facile. Le froid et l'obscurité arrivèrent en plein sur moi, mais sans heurt, comme un événement prévu depuis longtemps. Puis, immédiatement le mouvement de succion et d'aspiration qui réclamait son tribut. Comment peut-on être impuissant à ce point, ne pas savoir retenir la meilleure part de soi-même ? Je parvins pourtant à me reculer de quelques mètres, il fut sans doute surpris, car il ne réagit pas immédiatement, il me laissa quelques secondes **à moi,** j'avais moins froid, surtout ma main droite, que je regardai, surprise.

Ma baguette m'y attendait.

Mais il avait vu aussi, il se rapprocha, je fis encore un bond en arrière, lui et moi vîmes nos mains se lever dans le même geste, mais la mienne était remplie, la sienne était vide, la sienne voulait prendre, la mienne allait faire surgir quelque chose entre lui et moi.

Je criais _Expecto patronus_, une voix plus forte, plus grave que la mienne. La nuée argentée apparut et prit forme, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, je ne la reconnaissais pas, je regardais avidement, je ne comprenais toujours pas ce que cela pouvait être, et puis tout d'un coup, il se tourna vers moi, me regarda, je vis enfin, nous étions à nouveau en face, comme cette dernière fois, mais ne ne pouvions plus nous parler… comme lui, j'avais perdu ma voix.

J'entendais maintenant le bruit d'une course à plusieurs, l'autre dementor arrivait sur moi, il réagit avant moi, le dementor disparut instantanément, en criant quelque chose qui ressemblait à " Non ! "

Puis il me quitta, m'adressant un petit signe de la main, son visage, plus jeune que le mien maintenant et grave. Les larmes, qui avaient pourtant déjà coulé de mes yeux, étaient à nouveau là.

Il y avait maintenant du bruit dans le couloir, des gens, des humains, qui arrivaient en courant, il faisait clair et tiède à nouveau, je ne voulais pas les voir, je jetai ma baguette, car la garder m'aurait demandé trop de force, je bousculai quelqu'un , je partis en courant, personne ne me suivit, j'étais sans force mais j'en aurais quand même retrouvé pour les frapper, oui, j'aurais été obligée de les frapper s'ils avaient voulu me retenir.

Journal d'Isolfe, 9 avril 

RIEN

**Journal de Remus, le 9 avril**

Je dormis à peine cette nuit là, ce n'est que vers l'aube que je parvins afin à me raisonner, laborieusement et, sans doute avec une certaine dose de mauvaise foi, en rusant avec mon angoisse.

Isolfe s'était effectivement, par la plus horrible des coïncidences, trouvée en présence de dementors – mais elle s'en était sortie, elle avait su quoi faire, elle avait réagi brillamment, en produisant un patronus humain, le genre de prestations qui en examen vous fait obtenir un E suma cum laude …

Donc, comme me l'avait dit Snape, elle s'était montrée à la hauteur et, comme l'avait dit Albus, elle allait s'en remettre. Alors, je pouvais cesser de m'inquiéter, et l'admirer. Et comprendre qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps pour surmonter le choc.

Pourtant, une fois ceci réglé, ou du moins repoussé au second-plan de mon esprit, voilà que surgissait avec force mon autre sujet de préoccupation, réclamant lui aussi son dû d'analyse rationnelle.

Alors, ce que je diffère depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai même pensé de rien en écrire : le patronus d'Isolfe, c'était un homme, un homme jeune, bien sûr, je n'ai fait que l'apercevoir, mais, mais il m'a semblé que.. il me ressemblait peut-être un peu ?

Mais si c'était vrai, pourquoi avoir réagi avec tant de violence ?

Cette hypothèse qui pourrait m'être "favorable" n'est en fait qu'une nouvelle source de doute et de souffrance pour moi.

Si c'est moi …

Je sais que de telles choses sont possibles, avoir un patronus humain est rare, et cela n'advient que s'il existe des liens extraordinairement forts … Albus en possède un notamment, nous en avions parlé, son maître spirituel … et parfois le patronus s'impose de lui même, vient comme une sorte de révélation qui parle au "patroné" de son moi intime, du meilleur ou du plus secret de lui, éventuellement d'une relation dont il n'avait pas conscience. …

Donc, si c'est moi …

je sais également, je suis allé vérifier dans _De patroni_, l'ouvrage de référence sur le sujet, qu'une personne peut être patronus sans le savoir ; pour ce faire il suffit qu'il existe cette fameuse relation extraordinaire, bilatéralement ou _unilatéralement_.

Donc, si c'est moi…

…cela veut dire que le lien existe bel et bien entre elle et moi, mais qu'elle le rejette, comme une sorte de … viol ? Et comment ne pas comprendre sa réaction ? comment accepter de se découvrir si approchée par quelqu'un qui possède une telle part d'ombre au milieu de lui et sur laquelle il ne veut rien dire ?

Ou alors, je me fais des idées et ce n'est pas moi, mais Hemans. Il n'est pas impossible que nous ressemblions, physiquement.

Et là, je suis à nouveau éprouvé – si c'est lui, cela veut dire que ces deux-là n'en ont pas fini l'un avec l'autre ! Et qu'Isolfe est encore toute remplie de lui ? Et elle aurait été tellement bouleversée par cette prise de conscience qu'elle aurait tout envoyé balader. Et en ce moment n'est-elle pas en train de réfléchir à la manière de revenir vers lui, tout marié qu'il soit ? Je me découvre violemment jaloux, absurdement aussi – comme si j'avais le droit de l'être !

Mon cerveau est douloureux, tous ces raisonnements, ces déraisonnements plutôt, tapent et tapent encore contre les parois de mon crâne.

Journal d'Isolfe, 10 avril 

RIEN

Journal d'Isolfe, 11 avril 

RIEN

Journal d'Isolfe, 12 avril 

Albus, au secours, dis-moi ce que tout cela veut dire !

Je vais le voir, mon Dieu, faites qu'il soit disponible.

Il l'était, il m'a accueilli à bras ouverts, il savait que je viendrais.

Il m'a fait asseoir, m' a demandé comment j'allais, comme je ne le savais pas moi-même, j'ai laissé tomber la question.

" Albus, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Pourquoi mon patronus a-t-il changé ? Et depuis quand ? Et surtout comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas senti ? Et pourquoi moi ?

– Vous m'interrogez comme si vous pensiez que je sais de quoi il retourne …

Mais vous le savez, Albus, je l'ai compris hier. Et puis, je vous avais parlé de moi, vous avez les éléments pour comprendre. Vous voyez, j'ai passé deux jours à ressasser tout cela dans ma tête. Excusez-moi, je crois qu'il faut mieux que je me lève et que je marche, je suis… comme une proie… trop serrée dans ce fauteuil, je vais étouffer. Je vais marcher de long en large, oui, c'est cela, un peu de cohésion dans tout ça. Quand je marcherai vers la fenêtre, je parlerai, et quand je reviendrai vers vous, vous me parlerez.

– Vous me parlerez donc en me tournant le dos ?

– Oui, vous avez compris, mais je crois que je ne le pourrai pas autrement, c'est que nous allons nous entretenir de choses difficiles pour moi, non ? Allez, je commence ".

Je me mis à marcher vers la fenêtre, mais je l'avais atteinte avant d'avoir eu le courage de prononcer le premier mot. Ou alors je marchai décidément trop vite. Albus me dit de revenir vers lui, il prit sa baguette, la fit passer sur le sol, depuis son bureau jusqu'à la fenêtre, en murmurant une formule. Ensuite il me fit signe de repartir. Je compris alors que je n'atteindrai pas la croisée avant d'avoir dit ce qu'il fallait.

" Donc, Albus, vous avez compris qu'il s'agit de mon frère aîné, Charles, mort dans un accident, il y a trois ans, bientôt quatre… en juillet. Vous, voyez, j'ai eu le droit à un double choc, d'abord l'affreux, j'étais tétanisée, je n'ai pu réagir qu'in extremis, et puis au moment où je commençais à voir apparaître le patronus…en fait je ne pensai même plus à m'assurer qu'il était vraiment neutralisé, je ne voyais plus que .. et bien Charles donc, comme un fantôme argenté. Et il venait à mon secours, et moi j'avais l'impression … enfin de replonger dans cette douleur là, et je me sentais coupable de réagir comme cela. C'est atroce, mais je lui en ai presque voulu, c'était intrusif, comme s'il venait déranger ma vie de vivante, même pour m'aider, parce que les patronus ne sont qu'une projection mentale, donc, lui, patronus ou pas, il était toujours mort, donc à quoi bon, c'était fini, _j'en avais fait mon deuil_, et pourtant non, tout recommençait et alors j'ai pensé qu'il venait, aussi, pour me reprocher quelque chose, justement de l'avoir oublié trop vite."

J'avais atteint la fenêtre, c'était donc à Albus de me répondre, et j'attendais sa réponse comme une accusation. Je me donnais un peu de temps, en laissant mes yeux dans le vague du côté du lac. Le ciel hésitait entre gris et bleu, décidément, rien n'était simple. Je me retournais enfin dans sa direction, mais deux enjambées me suffire à me retrouver à son niveau. Il me dit simplement :

" Continuez, je vous écoute."

Je repartis vers la fenêtre.

Lors du premier passage, j'avais la bouche sèche et ce que je tentais d'expliquer la desséchais encore plus cruellement, mais maintenant les mots coulaient hors de moi, une inondation qui se serait enfin décidée à agir.

" Je me suis demandée, tout au long de ces deux jours, pourquoi j'en étais arrivée à ce point, où je me sentais coupable, où je pervertissais son intervention, puisque je la voyais comme un reproche. Je ne sais pas si j'ai trouvé, en tout cas, j'ai une piste. Albus, il faut que vous sachiez que deux jours après sa mort, j'ai été envahie par une envie invraisemblable et formidable - être à nouveau heureuse. Ç'était effrayant, illégitime cette volonté de bonheur, il y avait eu deux jours de chagrin absolu, et croyez- moi, cela m'avait jetée à terre, parce que je venais de perdre l'être qui m'était sous doute le plus proche, mon alter ego, biologique et spirituel – on partageait beaucoup de choses, et puis je l'avais toujours connu, n'est-ce pas, je suis née, il était là. Et pourtant, c'était tellement puissant. Et je me suis dit que cela allait trop vite, que je ne pouvais pas déjà penser à autre chose. En fait, cela n'a pas duré, une heure à peine, mais voilà, j'ai toujours considéré que ce besoin avait été répréhensible."

Je suis à mi-chemin, il me faut donc encore parler de Benedikt.

" Ensuite, six mois après, ça faisait encore si mal, je me disais que si je devais être confrontée à un autre décès dans mon entourage, parce que j'avais toujours peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, j'ai toujours peur d'ailleurs peur que si quelqu'un d'autre mourrait, je … je ne pourrais pas le supporter - j'étais toujours par terre, à l'intérieur de moi - Et j'ai rencontré Hemans, coup de foudre ? je ne sais plus. Je crois surtout que j'avais trouvé un fil, à la fois miraculeux et banal, que j'allais pouvoir remonter jusqu'à cette fameuse envie de bonheur qui m'attendait au bout, et cette fois-ci eh bien elle était normale, non ? Mes parents étaient tellement soulagés, vous savez, de ne plus me voir seule. Et je me disais que pour eux, c'était le mieux aussi, que … que je me mette en situation d'avoir un enfant, pour qu'une naissance vienne après ce décès. Pas pour le faire oublier, bien sûr, mais pour, enfin vous savez ce que l'on dit, la vie continue, hein, c'est çà. Et là, pendant ces deux jours, je me suis dite que me suis précipitée dans cette histoire avec Hemans, pour de mauvaises raisons, mais aussi de bonnes, ce que je viens de vous dire, mais finalement ce sont les mauvaises qui ont été les plus fortes."

La fenêtre est encore loin de moi. Et je parle de lui en disant Hemans, maintenant, non, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas la première fois…

" Alors peut-être n'était-il qu'une … une porte de sortie, fort plaisante d'ailleurs, fort légitime, c'était valorisant pour lui, parce que aider, protéger quelqu'un, arriver à mettre fin à ses cauchemars, en le tenant dans ses bras et lui disant des choses douces, cela vous permet de faire valoir votre supériorité, bon, c'est atroce de dire cela, comme s'il était le seul responsable, parce que moi je ne demandais que cela, que quelqu'un me dise, que, oui, j'avais le droit à être à nouveau heureuse…. Oui, et c'est pour cela qu'il m'aurait finalement rejetée ? Parce que je me serais servi de lui…je n'aurais vu en lui qu'un moyen de me sortir de ce désespoir ? Et il aurait fini par s'en apercevoir…."

Je suis au bout de mon chemin, je me retourne, j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il va me dire, parce que, moi, je ne veux plus parler.

" J'ai deux choses à vous répondre, Isolfe. Tout d'abord, ne venez pas chercher de condamnation ici. Hier, un de vos collègues… enfin non, quel besoin ai-je de taire son nom, le professeur Lupin, donc, était ici, à votre place, furieux, en colère contre moi, et je lui ai dit qu'il ne devait pas toujours se rendre coupable de tout. Le message est le même pour vous. Songez-y et je vous en prie, ne me dites pas que je vous fais chier … ah, vous haussez les sourcils, surprenant de sa part, n'est-ce pas ? Utiliser de tels mots, devant moi…. Enfin sachez, que lui et moi étions …comment dire, à bout, oui, c'est cela à bout. Ou au début de quelque chose. …. Ensuite Isolfe, ne lui faites pas jouer ce rôle là…."

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps d'achever, je demande abruptement, presque méchamment

"Quel rôle ? "

Je suis dans l'urgence, je pensais que la sorte de confession à laquelle je viens de me livrer me soulagerait, je m'aperçois qu'en fait elle m'a profondément déstabilisée, parce que je suis allée toucher à des choses très intimes, à tout ce chagrin qui avait sédimenté au fond de moi, formant une strate, vivante, active, puisque tous les jours elle libérait quelques particules de souvenirs, tristes ou joyeux, mais surtout fondamentale, cet événement irrémédiable sur lequel il avait bien fallu continuer à grandir. Or, je venais en en parlant, de donner de grands coups dans cet édifice qui était encore bien fragile. Tout comme il y avait deux jours, le patronus qui m'était apparu. Alors, je ne savais plus si j'avais encore envie d'entendre parler du professeur Lupin.

" Eh bien … je veux dire, le rôle d'un grand frère de substitution. Vous le tromperiez, et vous vous tromperiez… Vous savez, c'est lui qui a essayé de vous retenir…

Ah, lui, vraiment, pensait-il pouvoir m'aider ? Il fallait que je sois seule… Et Remus, un grand frère…non, non, quelle drôle d'idée, Albus. Mais est-ce que je donne vraiment cette impression là, celle de chercher un remplaçant à Charles ? C'est vraiment ce que vous diriez ?

– Ah, Isolfe, je ne sais pas ce que l'on peu dire de vous….

– Allons, allons, Albus, je ne suis pas si énigmatique que cela… je ne cache rien, aucun secret…pas à vous en tout cas. Non, Lupin, ça n'irait pas. Charles avait le sens de l'humour chevillé au cours, ce talent ou ce don-là, savoir raconter de façon irrésistiblement drôle la moindre des choses et déclencher les rires autour de lui, comme le fait Sebastian, vous voyez. Même si en dessous, c'était un véritable écorché vif, ultra-sensible. Après sa mort, je m'en suis voulue, parce que je ne possédais pas le don, je ne savais pas faire le clown, pour remplir un peu ce vide monstrueux, et pourtant quel hommage c'eût été lui rendre…

Et puis il y a eu ce moment terrible, il y a un peu moins de quatre ans, j'ai atteint l'âge qu'il avait au moment de sa mort, et puis je suis devenue plus vieille que mon grand-frère. Vous comprenez combien c'est affreusement anormal, n'est-ce pas ? "

Je me tourne vers lui, j'aurais besoin qu'il me donne raison, mais il reste muet – je décide qu'il est temps que je parte.

" Bon, Albus, je vous laisse, cela m'a fait un bien infini, vous parler de lui – c'est comme si je l'avais un peu fait revivre, c'est tout ce qui reste n'est-ce pas, les souvenirs et la faculté de témoigner d'une existence qui a disparu. Parce qu'il y aura un moment, j'imagine, où je cesserai de penser à lui tous les jours, un jour sur deux, et puis moins souvent, et ça, je pense que ça fera mal. "

Albus a absolument tenu à me raccompagner jusqu'à ma chambre, j'en ai été à la fois touchée et agacée, mais il a continué à se taire.

**Journal de Remus, 11 avril**

Hogwarts est déserté de la majeure partie de ses élèves, néanmoins je continue à travailler avec mes spécialistes, nous avons commencé la préparation au concours d'entrée à la formation d'aurors qui aura lieu en octobre prochain. J'arrive donc à occuper mes journées, sans qu'il me reste trop de temps pour penser par ailleurs.

Car Albus n'a toujours pas de nouvelles de Gn1-2, mais il est toujours aussi serein, il est persuadé que le gardien de Sirius ne donnera signe de vie que lorsqu'il lui sera possible de le faire en toute sécurité, et que la fameuse enquête interne en cours à Azkaban doit lui compliquer la tâche, n'est-il pas concerné en tout premier chef ? D'autant plus qu'il ne peut livrer qu'un témoignage partiel des événements qui ont eu lieu ici il y a trois jours.

" Donc, pas d'inquiétude Remus, consacrez-vous l'esprit libre à vos étudiants."

L'esprit libre, est-ce de la provocation ? Voulait-il à nouveau me faire sortir de mes gonds ? J'étais effectivement à deux doigts d'y être… mais après tout, il ne faisait que me dire de faire ce pour quoi il me paie, c'est la première année qu'Hogwarts présente autant d'étudiants à ce fameux concours d'entrée, et le pourcentage de réussite est une des aunes à laquelle on mesurera la qualité de mon enseignement et l'excellence de l'école.

Mais ce n'est pas tout ceci que je souhaite analyser, ces événements là concernent le professeur Lupin, l'homme officiel dont Isolfe m'a parlé. Non, il y a autre chose, qui concerne, et la meilleure part de moi-même, celle qui existe au delà de mon loup, et Isolfe : ce qui m'interroge, d'une voix obstinée et inquiète, c'est cela - le fait qu'Isolfe a un patronus à forme humaine, et qu'elle a eu l'air effrayée, non plus que cela ravagée, par cette vision, par ce qui pourtant venait à son aide.

Quand tout cela se fut effacé, dementors et patronus, et que je l'ai vue, un bref instant, elle était inaccessible, et j'ai compris que ce n'était pas le dementor qui en était responsable, parce que je reconnais la peur et l'horreur que ceux-là peuvent susciter, mais là, c'était autre chose qui l'avait envahie, ses yeux sont passés sur moi comme une ombre froide, elle a jeté sa baguette, comme si elle lui était soudain devenue hostile et l'avait trahie; elle s'est mise à courir et je me suis mis à courir après elle et Albus - Albus ! encore, une nouvelle fois s'est interposé, il m'en a empêché, me disant qu'il fallait la laisser, et la bouche de Snape s'est tordue de satisfaction, et, avant que je ne puisse le faire, il a ramassé la baguette. Et il s'est rapproché de moi et il m'a chuchoté avec une joie maligne – j'étais fasciné et dégoûté par ses lèvres qui se rapprochaient et s'éloignaient, telles deux serpents s'apprêtant à copuler

" Vous arrivez toujours trop tard, mais voyez, elle n'a définitivement pas besoin de vous , vous n'êtes pas à sa hauteur, ni pour le courage, ni pour …un patronus humain… tout à fait exceptionnel.

Et puis il ajouta – Vous avez l'air sous le choc, vous ne vous attendiez tout de même pas à ce que se soit un loup ! "

Vector s'interposa , l'attrapant par le bras, le tirant en arrière de moi.

Et Isolfe est toujours invisible, elle est chez elle, je sais, via Filius, que Poppy est allée à la voir et qu'elle allait mieux, mais souhaitait toujours qu'on la laisse seule.


	38. Journal de Remus 12 et 13 avril

**Fée Fléa(u) **Tu m'offres là une revue à sauter au plafond ! Et si je ne le fais pas, c'est simplement parce que je ne suis pas d'un naturel expansif (si c'était le cas, il y a longtemps que Remus aurait déjà conclu avec Isolfe). Je vais donc la ranger dans ma malle aux trésors…

J'ai beaucoup aimé ton analyse de l'obsession amoureuse de Remus, c'est vrai que notre expert es-DCFM aurait pu penser à la piste familiale. Mais difficile de faire passer Isolfe et ce qui la concerne sous les fourches caudines de l'objectivité scientifique !

Et le Chemin des Confessions… très beau ! tu veux qu'on brevète ?

**Léna **Vrai qu'il est plus facile de parler de soi en marchant et en tournant le dos à son confesseur ! Ce n'est sans doute pas très courageux, mais je pense que cela contribue à augmenter le niveau de sincérité.

Parler de Charles à Remus ? Il va l'interroger, elle va le renvoyer dans ses marques (un peu mesquinement, je dois bien avouer…)

**Fenice **Comment vais-je faire pour te convaincre que non,Isolfe et Remus ne se feront pas de mal en se rapprochant davantage ? En te disant qu'Isolfe a la sale manie de voir d'abord le côté négatif des choses (si Charles se manifeste à elle, c'est bien sûr parce qu'il vient lui reprocher quelque chose ! ) et ensuite seulement le bon côté. (Remarque, c'est une stratégie comme une autre ! les coups avant le réconfort…)Elle va donc se rendre compte au bout d'un moment que son patronus vient matérialiser (si je puis dire) la force du lien qui l'unissait à son frère et que c'est une belle et bonne chose… Le patronus est protecteur, donc forcément positif, ce n'est pas un démon, ce n'est pas un fantôme qui hante et empêche de trouver la paix avec soi.

**Astorius **Merci de cette identification - Sirius comme le frère de substitution. Je pense que c'est un peu délicat, mais que ça pourrait marcher. Et donc, c'est au fond à gauche qu'il faut gratter pour faire émerger un Sirius sensible…

**Titou **Je laisse, fort peu courageusement, Fée répondre à ma place** " **danse interminable… sans jamais se séparer ni se toucher réellement** "**

Allez je reprends la main – ça n'avance pas beaucoup d'accord, mais ça avance quand même – ne serait-ce que vers la fin de JXC – il reste un mois et demi !

Je laisse à Remus le soin de conclure (enfin) l'épisode des dementors. Avec l'aide de Fang.

Bonne lecture !

8888888888888888888

**Journal de Remus, 12 avril**

Severus est parti ce matin, en vacances ! en Australie ! Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de lui, qu'il puisse avoir une vie en dehors de Hogwarts. Ou alors, tout ceci n'est qu'un leurre, et il est juste parti remplir ses fonctions d'agent double. Enfin, pour ce que j'en ai à battre !

J'ai mis fin un peu plus tôt que prévu à mon cours, vers 11 heures 30 – je me suis réservé les après-midis - et je suis allé voir Albus, je sais qu'il est habituellement disponible avant le déjeuner. Je suppose qu'il comprendra pourquoi je viens.

Il était en train d'écrire, mais pas à son bureau, il s'était installé dans l'embrasure d'une de ses fenêtres, son encrier et le gros volume sur lequel il travaillait lévitant commodément au dessus de ses genoux.

" Remus, quelle bonne surprise, je ne crois pas vous avoir vu hier ?

Non, effectivement, mais c'est vous qui n'étiez pas là ! Minerva m'a dit que vous assistiez à une réunion de Wizenmagot à Berlin ".

Mon ton s'était déjà quelque peu crispé.

" Bien sûr, où avais-je la tête ! Berlin a beaucoup changé, savez-vous, enfin le Berlin des muggles, bien sûr, des chantiers partout – hôtels, cinémas, bureaux… Très moderne, tout cela, mais je ne déteste pas. Mon cher ami, le Zauberdoktor Quangel, m'a emmené boire un verre au bar de l'hôtel Adlon, très impressionnant, extrêmement somptueux. Bon, j'arrête, Remus, je sens que je commence à vous énerver. Pourtant Wilfried m' a appris quantité de choses intéressantes… mais j'ai dit que j'arrêtais. Vous savez, si un jour vous deviez occuper des fonctions un peu similaire aux miennes…

il s'arrêta et me jeta un coup d'œil, je m'appliquai à rester strictement sans réaction

– je vous conseillerai de faire comme moi, utiliser ces … comment dire ? entrées en matière ? des anti-pasti en quelque sorte, oui, pas mal çà, surtout quand vous savez que vous aller avoir à faire face à une revendication, cela vous permet de vous rendre maître du jeu, en énervant et en déstabilisant votre vis-à-vis. S'il se laisse manipuler bien sûr. L'autre risque, évidemment, est que vous passiez pour un gâteux, donc ne vous y mettez pas trop tôt, soixante dix ans me semble ce qu'on puisse faire de mieux " .

Bon Dieu, il m'aurait presque fait rire, quelle idée de me raconter tout cela, de revendiquer sa rouerie, tout en en faisant une brillante démonstration, parce que, bien sûr, cela ne pouvait pas être de la naïveté ?

" Mais, Albus, détrompez-vous, je ne viens rien revendiquer, je voudrais savoir si vous avez eu des nouvelles de Gn1-2, et de … Sirius ?

– Non, toujours rien, mais je vous répète que vous serez le premier prévenu dès que j'aurais matière à le faire. Et je vous recommande de ne pas vous inquiéter. "

Il me donna une petite tape sur le genou ; je m'étais assis en face de lui, et avais eu la surprise de constater que mes mains ne pouvaient pas descendre plus bas que le niveau auquel son volume lévitait ! J'avais cru qu'il en serait de même pour les siennes. Et au moment où je me rendais compte du phénomène, ses yeux s'étaient mis à étinceler de malice, comme s'il venait de me jouer un bon tour.

– Alors, maintenant, parlez-moi de votre autre sujet de préoccupation.

Je restai stupide et muet.

– Remus, vraiment pour un professeur habitué à transmettre son savoir à l'oral, il faut vous arracher les mots de la bouche.

Je…je m'interroge sur le patronus d'Isolfe… Savez-vous qui il est ? Albus, j'ai besoin de savoir…. J'ai pensé que cela pouvait être moi, sans que je puisse m'en réjouir, d'ailleurs, vous avez vu comme moi comment elle a réagi… "

Je m'aperçus brusquement que je m'étais levé, et que, légèrement penché sur lui, je dominai Dumbledore de toute ma hauteur, dans une sorte d'attitude mi-menaçante, mi-implorante.

– Rasseyez-vous, Remus. Nous parlons d'égal à égal…

J'obéis docilement. Il reprit alors –

Bien, donc vous avez remarqué, comme nous tous, qu'Isolfe possède un patronus humain, un homme, jeune. Ce n'est pas rare, mais néanmoins… Je comprends que vous soyez intrigué, cela implique, comme vous le savez bien sûr, une relation forte entre patronus et patroné, parfois la connexion est évidente, parfois moins. Mais il s'agit là d'une affaire très privée, très intime."

Je lui criai d'en venir au fait, sacrémerlin.

Je sais tout cela ! Je le tourne dans ma tête depuis des heures et des heures. "

Comme s'il était soudainement frappé de cette exaspération que je n'arrivai plus à dissimuler, il me frappa légèrement le bras et enfin me répondit :

Ni vous, ni Herr Hemans. Alors, Remus, vous voilà rassuré ou désappointé, ou les deux ?

Je me taisais, puis :

Je ne sais pas, oui, je m'étais imaginé que cela pouvait être moi … ? Mais alors, de qui s'agit-il ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle réagi comme cela ? il n'y a pas à être effrayé, ravagé par son patronus, c'est même le contraire qui devrait se produire. Un soulagement intense.

– Remus, je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, les relations entre patronus et patroné procédent du domaine de l'intime, nul doute que nos amis muggles mettraient du subconscient, du moi et du surmoi, là dedans, allez Remus, souriez avec moi… chacun a ses grilles de lecture… Je sais qui est le patronus d'Isolfe, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, elle m'a dit certaines choses qui me l'ont fait deviner. Mais cela lui appartient. Tout ce que je puis vous dire, pour vous expliquer, dans une certaine mesure, sa réaction, c'est qu'elle l'a vu, à l'occasion de ce regrettable événement, pour la première fois – elle s'attendait à voir surgir son patronus de toujours, une licorne et… eh bien, vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé…

Et vous m'avez demandé de la laisser.. pour la laisser surmonter ce choc toute seule… ?

– Exactement. Vous n'aviez pas votre place à ses côtés hier soir. C'est cruel de vous dire cela, alors que vous êtes son ami, mais mon but n'est pas de vous mentir…

– Mais elle va mieux maintenant, le savez-vous ?

– Je le pense, Remus.

– Elle est venue vous voir ?

– Non, mais je pense qu'elle va venir. Ne vous inquiétez plus Remus. … Ah, une dernière chose malgré tout, il ne vous aura pas échappé que l'existence d'une relation très forte entre deux personnes, un homme, une femme par exemple, n'implique pas obligatoirement que l'un soit le patronus de l'autre, et réciproquement. Vous avez bien fait de venir. J'ai infiniment apprécié notre conversation, et je pense que vous vous sentez mieux, n'est-ce pas ? "

J'acquiesçai de la tête, je dus même lui sourire, je vis Isolfe me sourire du dedans de moi _( tu venais de si loin derrière ton visage…._ ). Et comme je ne voulais pas la trahir, je changeai de sujet et demandai à Albus pourquoi il s'était installé pour écrire, tout contre sa fenêtre, surveillait-il quelqu'un ?

" Surveiller, non, quelle idée ! Je laisse cela à ce cher Argus, ou à Severus…Non, la lumière est superbe aujourd'hui. Jugez-vous même. " Je m'approchai de la croisée, je regardai les alentours, les pelouses, le lac, le ciel, voilé de nuages gris pâle, tout cela formant un très délicat mélange de verts et de gris.

" Effectivement, c'est très beau, mais cela fait plus penser à une lumière d'hiver… cet éclat diffus et velouté, comme si le soleil était très bas sur l'horizon.

– Une lumière d'hiver, oui, c'est cela. Curieux, à cette époque de l'année. Allons, il est l'heure de déjeuner. Vous m'accompagnez, je vais vous parler de Berlin ! "

**Journal de Remus, le 13 avril**

Isolfe est partie ce matin, accompagnée par Hagrid, comme à l'habitude. C'est d'ailleurs par lui que je l'appris, pour une fois, il était venu prendre son petit déjeuner dans le réfectoire. Fang était avec lui.

" S'pas, comme c'est les vacances, Dumbledore dit rien. Et pis, Fang est un brave garçon, pas, hein, Fang ! I' sait s'tenir en société quand j'lui demande. "

Je constatais qu'il était heureux qu'il y eût une table au dessus de lui pour faire croire aux autres ici présents, Minerva, Sebastian et Sybille, que Fang savait se tenir en société, car il était en train de se bâfrer à grands bruits de babines de tout ce que son maître subtilisait dans les plats pour lui fourrer dans la gueule. Tout en me donnant de grands coups de queue enthousiastes dans les mollets.

"Alors, Hagrid, vous avez accompagné le professeur Dazurs à Hogsmead, comment allait-elle ? "

C'était Minerva qui venait de poser la question, Hagrid, qui s'apprêtait à mettre la main sur deux scones, s'était brusquement arrêté. Tout comme moi, avec ma tasse de thé, restée absurdement à mi-chemin entre la table et ma bouche.

" Oh, la pauvre, la pauvre, par toutes les pythies du monde, ce qui lui est arrivé, c'est vraiment terrible. "

Là, c'était Sybille. Je reposais ma tasse dans un grand fracas, faisant jaillir la moitié du liquide chaud sur mes doigts. Cette idiote me foutait hors de moi, avec sa commisération mal placée. N'était-elle pas censée prévoir à l'avance les événements graves ? Je n'y tins plus, alors que je m'étais juré de ne jamais attaquer un collègue sur ses compétences professionnelles en public. Mais dans ce cas présent, s'agissait-il de professionnalisme ?

" Eh, bien, Sybille, au lieu d'être désolée _a posteriori_, peut-être auriez-vous pu prévoir ce qui allait arriver _a priori_ ? A quoi sert donc votre discipline ? "

Je voyais la main d'Hagrid disparaître à nouveau sous la table, le regard interloqué de Minerva balayant rapidement l'espace entre Sybille et moi, le sourire, hésitant pour une fois, de Sebastian et les lunettes de notre oracle, animées de tremblements et dans lesquelles je devinais mon visage.

Elle répondit enfin, d'une voix anormalement enrouée, elle qui donne volontiers dans le vibrato inspiré.

" Les ondes divinatoires ne se convoquent pas d'un claquement de doigts, ce n'est pas aussi simples que vos ignobles créatures magiques, vous vous avez des … des … trucs, oui, des trucs, des bidouilles, ce n'est que de la technique, dites-moi où est le spirituel dans votre discipline… ahaa, vous ne répondez rien, n'est-ce pas, les choses de l'esprit, ce n'est pas votre domaine… cela vous échappe ! Complétement ! "

Effectivement, que pouvais-je lui répondre, qu'elle était d'une mauvaise foi confondante ou qu'elle avait, après tout, raison, en venant me défier sur le terrain de la spiritualité ? Les autres, Hagrid y compris, l'écoutaient avec une attention aiguë, comme s'ils attendaient une révélation stupéfiante, et qu'ils regrettaient d'avoir sous-estimé leur collègue.

C'est finalement Fang qui nous tira de cette sorte de transe inerte dans laquelle il semblait que nous fussions tous tombés. Comme son maître ne le nourrissait plus, il sortit sa gueule baveuse de sa cachette, et vint la poser sur la table, tout près de moi. Sybille, qui n'avait pas cessé de me fixer, comme si elle voulait mater mon esprit récalcitrant, vit le mouvement, rompit le contact visuel avec moi et découvrit la tête du chien, sans doute la chose au monde à la quelle elle s'attendait le moins ?

Ahah, avoir des visions est une chose, effectuer une analyse rationnelle de son environnement quotidien en est sans doute une autre ! Toujours est-il qu'elle se leva brusquement, et abandonna la table en s'exclamant :

" C'est plus que je n'en peux supporter. "

Rien ne se passa pendant quelques instants, puis Minerva me fit un signe du menton, discret mais impératif, la sous-directrice d'Hogwarts avait tranché - _dixit dominus_. Soupirant ostensiblement, je me levai à mon tour, me mettant presque à courir pour rattraper l'oracle sanglotant. Le peu d'élèves présents continuaient à déguster la scène, on pouvait presque entendre leurs gourmands claquements de langue. J'attendis que nous fussions tous les deux hors de leur vue pour l'intercepter.

Je la tirai par la manche, sans ménagement – elle faillit trébucher. Et en plus, elle se comportait comme une sotte, refusant de me regarder, cherchant à se dégager. Je me mis à lui parler, d'une voix beaucoup trop dure, qui devait lui faire comprendre combien mes excuses n'étaient qu'une parodie, à laquelle j'étais obligé de me soumettre.

" Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé bêtement emporté. Je vous présente mes excuses. "

Ce mot, celui qu'elle devait attendre, finalement, la calma. Elle cessa de pleurnicher, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et se mit à tamponner ses yeux, à petits coups précis et rusés, derrière ses lunettes. Quelle absurdité, j'étais là, à essayer de consoler cette bonne femme, alors que ma splendide venait de traverser une épreuve terrifiante, sans qu'à aucun moment je n'ai pu m'approcher d'elle et lui prodiguer ce réconfort que maintenant Sybille extorquait de moi ! Et ce matin, j'étais le dernier imbécile à apprendre qu'elle était partie !

Quand elle eut terminé tout son cirque, elle me déclara, avec toute la suffisance voulue " C'est bon, je vous comprends. Mais Isolfe Dazurs a beau jouer les esprits forts, un jour il faudra bien qu'elle se souvienne d'une certaine chose".

Et elle me tourna brusquement les talons, en reniflant à grand bruit, non sans m'avoir jeté un dernier regard, débordant d'avertissement. Foutremerlin, que voulait dire tout ce fatras ? qu'Isolfe se souviendrait enfin que j'étais un loup-garou, parce que, n'est-ce pas, elle l'avait appris, un jour, mais que cette information, somme toute triviale, lui était sortie de la tête ? Je balançais un furieux et inutile coup de pied dans le vide.

Je revins prendre ma place à table, mes pieds rencontrèrent Fang, affalé de tout son long, ronflant doucement, repu. Je renvoyais son coup de menton à Minerva, elle rougit et détourna ses yeux. Elle se leva, faisant signe à Sebastian de la suivre. A peine avaient-ils disparu qu'Hagrid se penchait vers moi, se tassant sur sa chaise du mieux qu'il pouvait, afin que sa bouche attînt - à peu près – la hauteur de mon oreille.

" Sacrebleu, professeur, j'allais oublier, mais l'professeur Dazurs, et ben, a' m'a donné un mot pour vous. T'nez, l' v'là."

Il me fourra entre les doigts un bout de papier, bleu pâle, sa couleur, dieux du ciel, je ne voyais plus que ce bleu dans ma main, une palpitation azurée, ma peau allait devenir bleue elle aussi.

" Allez, lisez, on est pus que tous les trois, vous gênez pas pour moi et pour Fang ! Et pis, vous m'direz si c'est des bonnes nouvelles, mais vous savez, a' avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien, a' retournait dans sa famille, Saint- Odon, qu'ça s'appelle. Et pis a' a été voir Dumbledore, hier après-midi.. bon, j'pense pas qu'il a la solution à tous les problèmes de tout le monde, mais j'vous dis : al' allait mieux".

Je me décidais enfin à agir, je dépliai le papier, le bleu s'étala somptueusement, soyeusement sous mes yeux.

_Remus, _

_Il m'est arrivé une drôle de chose, et là, je ne parle pas de la rencontre avec les dementors ! et j'avais besoin d'être seule, pour le surmonter. Albus m'a dit que vous aviez voulu m'apporter votre aide, j'en suis très touchée, mais il a bien fait de vous retenir, je vous le répète, il fallait que je sois seule. _

_Maintenant, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner d'Hogwarts pour quelques jours, d'ailleurs c'est ce qui était prévu. Simplement cette première semaine de vacances ne se sera pas déroulée comme je l'aurais souhaité. Je pensais que nous aurions pu faire de grandes ballades et partir explorer les environs d'Hogwarts… vous souvenez vous que vous vouliez me montrer le loch Shin et que nous avions fait le projet de gravir le Beinn Nibheis ? _

_Disons que ce n'est que partie remise !_

_A bientôt donc_

_Amicalement_

_Isolfe. _

Alors Isolfe, puisque ce n'est que _partie remise_, j'irai reconnaître le terrain pour toi du côté du loch Shin et du Beinn Nibheis – je dénicherai les coins les plus inédits et les plus superbes des points de vue, ceux qui sont tellement beaux qu'ils te mettront les larmes aux yeux. Et je suis sûr qu'au sommet du Ben, tu chercheras à voir la mer.


	39. 21 avril 2 mai

**RAR**

**Fénice **

**On avance, on avance… **

ravie pour les clins d'œil – et ça marche dans les deux sens !

Positif ? oui, on y parle de la mer…enfin, Remus a saisi cet aspect là d'Isolfe… un très bon point pour lui… Maintenant, le spectacle de la mer versus l'autocentrage ? je suis pas bien certaine… je pense plutôt que c'est une contemplation assez égoïste, qui permet justement de s'abstraire du reste. Même si bien sûr on peut se livrer à ce genre d'exercice à deux !

**Fée Fléa(u)**

Fang introduit dans la scène une animalité qui répond de manière sous-jacente (c'est peut-être pour cela que je l'ai mis sous la table…) à celle du loup de Remus, animalité officielle contre celle qui est (doit ? ) rester dissimulée. Et c'est elle qui défait le pseudo-ésotérisme de Sybille – authenticité, innocence contre artifice et manipulation.

Fang est aussi un lien entre Isolfe et Remus (les deux l'aiment bien ) entre chien et loup en quelque sorte, un rôle d'intermédiaire repris par Hagrid, le distributeur de lettres.

…

Le gris et le vert du paysage - pour laisser la vedette au bleu de la lettre.

La couleur est un goût que je cultive… mais c'est plus difficile dans Azkaban - Azkaban ou la disparition de la couleur ?

Enfin, j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à mettre des chiens en ligne… sans doute que les coups enthousiastes dans les mollets me manquent…

Enfin (bis) Pour être franche avec toi, ça me gêne un peu que tu assignes des yeux bovins à Sybille, parce que j'aime bien les vaches pour en avoir côtoyé d'assez près. Et leurs yeux justement, et leurs meuglements tristes et doux.

_Tandis que lentes et meuglant les vaches abandonnent…_

Bon, j'arrête avec mon bestiaire personnel…

Quant à faire durer, sache que j'ai écrit récemment la scène du Ben Nevis et que partie pour 500 mots, je me suis retrouvée (par un prompt renfort…) avec 4000 !

**Alixe **

Recentrage sur l'essentiel.D'autres moments d'intimité (amicale, amicale….) à venir.

Et enfin dimanche dernier premier bain de mer de la saison, ne rigolez pas : Guézanne se baigne dans la zone météo de Casquets .. c'est frisquet (je sais, la rime est facile… et ce n'était pas si froid que cela, 20 en surface, 18 en dessous)

Aujourd'hui, une grande entrée, une scène un peu trop fleur bleue ? … mais écrite depuis longtemps.

Bonne lecture !

88888888888888888888888888

**Journal d'Isolfe, le 21 avril**

J'ai fait ma réapparition officielle, ce matin, au petit déjeuner. J'ai beaucoup été regardée, pendant les quelques premières secondes, et ensuite tout est redevenu comme avant, puisqu'ils avaient constaté que j'étais restée la même.

Qui se doute que j'ai encore un peu peur de me déplacer seule dans les couloirs ? Malgré le debriefing que Henri avait organisé, anonymement, pour moi, avec un des meilleurs spécialistes du MK. J'avais eu la tentation de demander ce _service_ à Remus, mais il aurait fallu que je lui parle de mon nouveau patronus, et … je ne me sentais pas … prête, oui voilà, prête à lui dévoiler cette part de moi.

Là bas au MK, ils savaient pour Charles, c'était plus facile.

**Journal d'Isolfe, le 22 avril**

Remus m'a proposé une rapide promenade, après déjeuner, l'air était doux et gris.

Il a eu peu tourné autour du pot, comme à son habitude, et puis m'a demandé si j'étais toujours partante pour l'ascension du Ben Nevis. Je lui ai répondu oui, nous avons fixé la date du samedi 6 mai, après avoir vérifié que nous n'étions d'astreinte ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ensuite, nous avons médit de Filch, qui tient le registre des corvées professorales avec un soin méticuleux et sadique. Et de son fichu chat.

Puis nous sommes rentrés, et ce n'est que quelques mètres avant notre coutumière porte latérale qu'il m' a dit :

« Isolfe, j'ai appris, par Albus, que votre patronus avait changé, et … et bien, cela semble avoir été dur pour vous… même si maintenant, vous avez l'air d'aller bien… »

Je savais où il voulait en venir, j'aurais dû mettre mes mains sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Mes mains ou mes lèvres.

Mais je l'ai laissé parler, et une fois sa question posée, j'ai fait non en secouant lentement ma tête et comme il insistait, je lui ai dit « Je vous en prie » et comme il insistait encore, je lui ai répondu, le plus doucement possible, mais j'ai senti que ma voix s'échappait et se durcissait :

« J'ai mes secrets, comme vous avez les vôtres. »

Il est parti à grands pas, j'ai crié, mais trop faiblement pour qu'il m'entende – Pardonne-moi.

**Journal de Remus, le 26 avril**

Albus m'a rapidement fait passer le peu de nouvelles que Gn1-2 a réussi à lui transmettre.

L'enquête interne piétine, au point qu'il est probable qu'elle s'enlise bientôt. De son côté, Gn1-2 n'a pas réussi à trouver qui pouvait bien être à l'origine de la fameuse fuite.

Sirius a donné un nom à son gardien, il semble que ce soit ce dernier qui lui ait demandé, j'y vois là quelque chose de très beau, une sorte de brevet d'humanité. Et ce que je trouve finalement très encourageant est le nom même que Sirius lui a trouvé : _Baskerville_.

Baskerville ! Il a donc réussi à garder son sens de l'humour. Mais ce mot et l'allusion drolatique qu'il renferme a-t-il été puisé dans un corpus que Sirius possèderait toujours et dont il ne serait q'un brillant numéro parmi d'autres tout prêts à être donnés, ou alors ne constituerait-il pas un ultime trait d'esprit, résumant tout ce qu'il lui reste ?

Bien sûr, je ne me suis pas ouvert à Albus de ces interrogations que ce dernier aurait sans doute qualifié de ratiocinations… (1)

Mais a-t-il expliqué à Gn1-2 la signification de ce nom, a-t-il pris le risque de lui révéler qu'il était un animagus ? Serait-il d'ailleurs encore capable de se transformer ?

Ces autres questions, je les ai senties planer entre Albus et moi sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se résolve à les formuler…

Il pleut toujours.

**Journal d'Isolfe, le 28 avril**

Pluie interminable, depuis quelques jours, qui a noyé tout souvenir de printemps. Tout le monde soupire en se demandant à quand la fin du déluge. Il fait à nouveau un froid de canard dans les couloirs humides.

Seul Snape affiche un sourire satisfait. J'imagine qu'il a besoin de moisissures fraîches (sic) pour on ne sait trop quelle horrible concoction.

Je ne sais plus trop comment nous en sommes arrivés là avec Remus, toujours est-il que nous avons fait une sorte de pari, ou que nous nous sommes lancé une sorte de défi : quand la pluie s'arrêtera enfin, et quelque que soit l'heure (sauf bien sûr si nous sommes en cours), nous irons nous promener afin de respirer l'odeur de campagne mouillée, cette odeur de terre et de verdure retrouvées qui s'offrent à vous tout d'un coup en vous sautant au visage.

En fait je crois que c'était un moyen de renouer le fil après le pénible épisode du 22 avril et ma vilaine fin de non recevoir

La pluie nous a joué un tour, à malin malin et demi, elle a décidé de nous faire grâce dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche, à 4 heures matin. C'est lui qui s'en est aperçu, avait-il veillé toutes ses nuits de peur de manquer le moment ? ( Plus vraisemblablement avait-il mis en œuvre un sort d'alerte météo, un coladus très certainement, mais il avait quand même une chance sur deux de se planter ! ).

Il est venu me réveiller en frappant à ma porte, il était alors si proche de mon lit et de ma peau chaude et ensommeillée, le savait-il ? … Il était déjà prêt, je lui ai demandé quelques minutes, me suis habillée sans me doucher, j'avais envie de laisser sur ma peau l'intimité de ma demi-nuit.

Nous nous sommes faufilés dans notre couloir étroit, jusqu'à l'extérieur du château. L'herbe était encore trempée, le sol mou comme une éponge, chacun de nos pas déclenchait un bruit de gargouillement et de succion.

Je lui ai dit avoir l'impression de marcher sur un estran, tout juste libéré par la marée descendante. Il m'a dit que j'avais toujours de superbes analogies maritimes à lui proposer, il m'a raconté que la maison de son enfance, maintenant à lui, mais en piteux état, était située en Cornouailles, et qu'on y voyait la mer et que pourtant, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'habiter dans un environnement marin.

Il m' a semblé réfléchir pendant de longues minutes, peut-être pensait-il à ses parents décédés ? puis il a ajouté :

« Peut-être qu'en y retournant maintenant, je découvrirais enfin ce paysage. »

Nous avions ensuite marché en silence. Puis je m'étais mise à bailler, à plusieurs reprises. Remus me proposa alors de nous reposer sous le ciel éclairci, il arrangea vivement un coin sec, je m'allongeai, lui restant debout, gigantesque près de moi. Nous étions comme un exercice de géométrie encore irrésolu, une droite horizontale, une droite verticale.

Je fermai mes yeux et dès cet instant je dus lutter contre la tentation de les réouvrir sitôt et de vérifier s'il me regardait au pas. Et puis encore une autre tentation tout aussi avide et tenace, lui demander juste avant de m'endormir, parce que je savais que j'allais me faire envahir doucement par le sommeil :

« Remus, parle-moi de mes yeux fermés, dis –moi la peau de mes paupières rabattues sur mon regard vers toi. Est-elle transparente pour que je te voies encore, alors que j'ai déjà clos mes yeux ? »

Je m'endormis dans le fervent rayonnement de son désir, et puis autre chose qui faisait vibrer l'espace entre nous, qui partait de lui et hésitait devant moi, et moi ne sachant pas encore si je souhaitais accueillir cet élan, cet émo

Et alors que mes yeux étaient fermés, et que je ne lui offrais plus que mes paupières closes à regarder, j'acceptai enfin de voir, j'acceptai enfin la réalité du poids de ce dont il m'avait chargée ce soir de septembre. Ce poids sur moi qui me faisait maintenant sombrer dans le sommeil, comme un lest, dans ces lieux indistincts où je pouvais cesser de m'interroger sur cette responsabilité et ce pouvoir.

Puis je rêve que j'entends des paroles, à la fois indistinctes et précises, qui me recouvrent alors d'un tremblant mystère.

Je me réveillai abruptement, mon rêve s'était tu et restait sans souvenir, je m'aperçus que Remus s'était allongé et endormi, nos têtes si proches l'une de l'autre que nos cheveux étaient enchevêtrés, comme des courants d'eau douce et d'eau salée. Je n'osai bouger de peur de les déranger dans leurs flux jumeaux et dormants.

Puis Remus ouvrit les yeux à son tour, me disant que le changement de rythme de mon souffle, qui le berçait, l'avait prévenu de mon réveil ; il ajouta

« Ne dites rien, restons comme des amis silencieux »

_Ce qu'il ressent pour moi se brise sur son secret, et s'éparpille en amitié._

Comme cela était cruel et inexorable : par amour de moi, il restait caché derrière quelque chose dont l'existence faisait que je ne pouvais pas véritablement l'aimer (mais étais-je bien _sûre_ de cela ?). Je m'agrippai à ce qui me restait : la douceur dans ses yeux d'amant déguisé en ami.

Nous n'avions pas progressé l'un vers l'autre malgré ces promenades, ces distances qui nourrissaient nos enjambées, nous étions à nouveau allongés sur la terre, comme ce jour de tempête, mais aujourd'hui dimanche était encore noir de nuit, et comme s'il avait suivi le déroulement de mes pensées, Remus me dit :

« Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, ne partez pas, cette fois-ci, ne partez pas »

. Je lui répondis :

« Je reste, je reste près de vous, je reste avec vous, nous repartirons ensemble quand le jour sera levé »

. Nous attendions cet événement, nous nous détournâmes l'un de l'autre afin de regarder le ciel. Mais nos cheveux étaient toujours les uns dans les autres. (2)

Rien ne se passait encore dans les cieux, il était trop tôt. Je dis :

« La nuit est comme une soie douce où poser et reposer son regard. »

Remus dit « Une soie douce, mais si lointaine… »

Je répondis « C'est parce qu'elle est accrochée aux étoiles, en train de sécher aux vents célestes ».

Qui de nous deux allait oser dire :

« Quand elle aura séchée, nous pourrons la prendre tel un drap à poser sur nous »

Moi, je le pensai, et je sentais Remus à côté de moi se confronter à la même association, si évidente à deux personnes étendues sur le sol, qui viennent de se réveiller : drap, lit… et après ?

Nous restions silencieux, comme des complices habitués l'un à l'autre.

J'essayai de m'orienter, de trouver la direction de l'est. Je fis passer mes yeux d'un côté à l'autre du ciel : sur ma gauche, tout restait absolument noir, sur ma droite, la profondeur de la nuit était en train de recéder à la clarté déjà persévérante du jour, comme devant une irrésistible marée montante.

Remus toucha doucement mon bras :

« Vous avez vu ? Les étoiles ont disparu … »

Je fis remonter mes yeux, de l'est au zénith sans soleil, je ne vis plus maintenant que du bleu profond et calme, qui allait en se densifiant vers l'ouest, nous étions à l'heure où la nuit et le jour se mélangeaient pour se séparer dans cette fabuleuse couleur.

Puis, le ciel se vida de ses ombres douces, le jour commença dans une lumière nette et incisive, les seuls secrets qui subsistaient encore étaient ceux de Remus. Mais cette fois-ci je ne pris pas le risque de lui en reparler.

Nous rentrâmes dans un absolu silence, appliqués à ne pas dévier de nos deux trajets parallèles.

**Journal de Remus, le 28 avril**

Isolfe a-t-elle entendu les mots fervents que je lui ai chuchotés ?

S_i je prends les lettres de ton prénom que j'en laisse certaines et que j'en ajoute d'autres en une cruelle et clandestine combinatoire je peux te dire I love you mais aussi en ne laissant qu'une lettre inemployée I lose you Isolfe et je pourrais en cet instant respirer et pour toi et pour moi et combien de temps encore me forcerai-je encore à résister à la tentation de tout te révéler de moi vois comme je suis lâche j'ose enfin te parler parce que je sais que tu dors et pourtant je souhaiterais aussi que tu ne fasses que semblant d'être fatiguée et que tu m'entendes et que tu me dispenses du supplément de courage qui me manque tu m'épargnerais d'avoir à lire ta réaction sur ton visage je cherche une confession sans effort mais j'ai tellement peur de te faire définitivement fuir loin de moi si je te dis ce que tu souhaites entendre sur ce que tu appelles ma zone d'ombre mais Isolfe sache que c'est plus qu'une ombre c'est une tâche que nul soleil au plus haut de ses zéniths ne pourra jamais faire disparaître c'est une souillure irrémissible que je ne méritais sans doute pas et il faudrait que tu m'aimes follement comme une impitoyable insensée pour accepter cela entre nous il y a en moi une violence secrète dont tu ne sais rien et dont il faut que tu te protéges je te demande l'impossible Isolfe de m'aimer tout en restant à distance de moi mais on ne peut pas soumettre une relation à une telle contrainte à une telle impossibilité je voudrais pour nous le possible dans l'impossible mais cela ne peut être qu'un amour chimérique maladif végétant sur des mots qui ne peuvent même pas être prononcés entre nous le mieux que je puisse faire le meilleur que je puisse leur donner est de les proclamer à ton oreille endormie sachant qu'ils vont se perdre car ils doivent se perdre ces pitoyables mots avortés d' un amour infructueux car à quoi bon écrire des mots s'ils ne sont lus à quoi bon prononcer des mots s'ils ne sont entendus et pourtant ces mots tu les as enfin fait sortir de ma tête de cet enfermement où ils tournaient en rond inutiles et stériles puisque je les ai enfin psalmodié près de toi Isolfe tu es ma ligne droite tu es le rigoureux mouvement dans ma vie_

**(3) **

**Journal de Remus, le 2 mai **

J'ai à nouveau essayé d'extorquer des nouvelles de Gn1-2 à Albus, alors que je le croisais dans un couloir en fin de soirée – il était resté invisible de toute la journée.

Il m' a dévisagé des pieds à la tête d'un air absent, puis a semblé soudain comprendre le sens de ma question avec un brusque tressaillement. Et pourtant, je l'ai senti encore hésiter à me répondre – à tel point que j'ai bien eu envie de tourner les talons et de le planter là : s'il veut jouer au cachottier, pourquoi pas ? il doit avoir ses raisons, bonnes ou mauvaises … Je ne vais pas me jeter à ses pieds pour mendier les informations qu'il voudrait bien condescendre à me divulguer.

S'est-il rendu compte de ce que je ruminais… toujours est-il qu'il m'a donné une petite tape sur le bras, sous laquelle je me suis rétracté. Il a soupiré. :

« Calmez-vous, Remus… ne me rendez pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne les sont déjà. Je vous ai promis de vous transmettre toutes les informations _utiles_ que je pourrais avoir. Et je crains fort de rien savoir qui puisse entrer dans cette catégorie. Mais, puisque vous insistez… vous voudrez bien garder votre déception pour vous.

Sachez donc que leur simulacre d'enquête n' a rien donnée, mais j'étais certain qu'ils ne cherchaient pas trop loin, toujours est-il que Gn1-2 est à nouveau tranquille, Sirius va bien m'a-t-il dit, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas m'en raconter trop. Ils ont l'air de beaucoup parler tous les deux, mais je n'en sait pas plus, enfin du moins Sirius a-t-il échappé à la vidange, et moi cela me laisse du temps pour agir. Mais là-dessus, Remus, je ne vous dirais rien, pour le moment. Et de votre côté, il paraît que vous allez faire de l'escalade ? »

J'ai résisté à la puérile tentation de lui demander comment il était au courant…j'imagine que Minerva avait dû tout lui raconter, l'air de ne pas y toucher. Et Merlin sait quelles conclusions ils avaient pu en tirer. !

J'en viens de plus en plus à penser que ces deux là ont fait des paris sur la date à laquelle _Mademoiselle_ Dazurs glissera une jambe et… puis l'autre… dans le lit de Remus J. Lupin.

Je lui balance au visage :

« 27 juin », j'ai réussi mon coup, il a l'air complètement ébahi, ses lunettes vacillant à l'extrême limite de son nez et ses sourcils tellement remontés qu'ils sont à deux baguettes de se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Je m'accorde encore quelques secondes de béate contemplation et tourne les talons sans rien ajouter.

Si je n'étais pas si occupé à penser aux jambes d'Isolfe, je me demanderai « Pourquoi le 27 juin ? »

00000000000000

(1) et je pense qu'il aurait eu raison… Lupin, t'es vraiment un peseur d'œufs de mouche et en plus j'ai eu un mal de chien à écrire cette phrase et d'ailleurs j'ai l'impression qu'elle est NAC.

Alors, please,

Lupin,

just do it

(2) connaissez vous le superbe poème d'Eluard L'amoureuse ?

_Elle est debout sur mes paupières_

_Et ses cheveux sont dans les miens_

…

(3) je sais, je sais, je n'ai pas sauté de ligne mais je ne pouvais pas faire passer à la moulinette des procédures ffnet cette longue psalmodie amoureuse ! Merci de votre patience…


	40. 6 mai

**Astorius - **merci mon cher de m'envoyer tes revues avant postage, ça t'évitera de laisser traîner des fautes ! (promis, je ne censurerai pas…)

Et merci de tes remarques poétiques… Lupin ministre ? pas ma version en tous cas, ses ambitions se situent davantage dans le domaine de l'accomplissement personnel et intellectuel, pas dans les jeux de pouvoir.

**Fenice – **on s'est déjà écrit au sujet de ta revue, en ce moment je ne lis rien de britannique, donc pas d'eau pour me mettre en émoi… 

Maintenant, on pourrait aussi discuter de la symbolique du loup, notamment dans les contes de fées… et ça serait aussi pour Astorius qui verrait bien Isolfe en petit chaperon bleu !

J'ai trouvé une analyse intéressante au détour d'Internet, les pierres dont le petit chaperon remplit le ventre du loup, sont un symbole de stérilité, comme quoi on rejoint mes obsessions et les souffrances de Lupin.

Les lettres qui démasquent le monstre… je vais encore m'amuser avec ça, plus tard.

Et tu sais les longues revues, j'adoooore

**Fée Fléa(u)** - je suis vraiment chagrinée d'avoir gâché ta lecture avec cette citation d'Eluard (et en plus j'en avais une autre de Suzanne Vega, mais la charte ffnet étant ce qu'elle est, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus). De mon côté, le surréalisme, c'est bien loin… je n'ai jamais adhéré à Breton d'ailleurs …mais ce poème là d'Eluard, et bien, il fait partie de mes préférés…En première année de fac, j'avais en cours de français à la mode Oulipo, et le prof nous avait fait travailler sur L'amoureuse, il fallait le décomposer et le recomposer, je m'étais vraiment éclatée, le hic – on avait été noté ! ce qui enlevait un peu de magie à la chose…(et j'avais eu une note médiocre)

Quant à Remus et ses secrets, aujourd'hui, Isolfe va les lui balancer dans les gencives…on avance toujours !

**Le modem de Léna **- on n'a pas idée de tomber en panne etde me priver de ma rubrique cinéma préférée !et de revues aussi peut-être ? (voix de Guézanne sur la pointe des pieds…)

**Coup de pub (bis). **

Je vous avais déjà parlé de **Black Lignage** d'Astorius, Fenice avait répondu présent à la première campagne de promotion (merci Fenice !) le chapitre 3 est en ligne, avec un Poudlard Express et un Sirius d'humeur plutôt bluesy et qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds.

J'aime bien, alors je vous le recommande…

And now, ladies and gentlemen, départ pour le Ben Nevis.

Bonne marche, bonne lecture !

8888888888888888888888

Journal d'Isolfe, le 6 mai

Hier, Remus et moi sommes allés emprunter leur équipement de marche à Minerva et Sebastien – grosses chaussures et blousons chauds et imperméables. J'ai découvert que je faisais la même pointure que Minerva, Sebastian a fort obligeamment allongé ses chaussures pour les mettre à la taille des pieds de mon co-équipier. (J'ai été ravie de constater qu'il chaussait du 43 !… une information de plus sur lui… peut-être … non, rien).

Ce matin, le temps était un peu brouillé, mais doux et sec. Nous avons transplané jusqu'au Ben Nevis, à l'endroit d'où partent les excursions guidées – nous avions décidé de le faire à la muggle collectif… alors que Sebastian et Minerva, qui ont plusieurs ascensions à leur actif, étaient tout disposés à nous détailler le parcours afin que nous puissions nous débrouiller en solo.

Mais j'avais envie de compagnie muggle, envie d'une atmosphère de vacances et … eh bien, il me semble que Remus voulait, _en quelque sorte_, se tester en environnement conventionnel… et se montrer à mes côtés.

Et moi aux siens.

J'avais décidé d'oublier qu'il persistait à se taire, et à se dissimuler à moi. Et le monde muggle saurait recouvrir sa zone noire et magique d'une couche de légèreté insouciante, irresponsable, bienvenue entre nous.

A Achintee, nous avons donc retrouvé un groupe de 6 autres personnes, nous étions donc neuf avec le guide, un jeune homme écossais ( à mon avis, guère plus d'une vingtaine d'années) qui s'appelait Pádruig — mais bien sûr, nous pouvions l'appeler Pat.

Dieu merci, il n'en rajoutait pas trop dans l'accent local. Il a commencé par un tour de table (sic), nous faisant nous présenter aux autres et dire de quel coin de la planète nous venions. Comme souvent en ce genre de circonstance, j'appréhendais mon tour – j'ai finalement choisi de dire que je venais de France, je n'avais entendu personne parler français dans le groupe, sans cela j'aurais raconté que j'habitais Londres.

Remus a froncé les sourcils, ce qui lui va sacrément bien je dois dire, en lui donnant un air gentiment féroce, ses yeux deviennent alors plus bruns que gris, et, optant pour la même ligne de conduite que moi, il a déclaré qu'il venait de Cornouailles. Le guide a un peu tiqué sur le prénom, qu'il lui a fait répéter, mais sans plus.

Il y avait deux Japonaises, l'une avait les cheveux très longs, jusqu'au dessous des fesses, l'autre au contraire arborait une coiffure en brosse. Pat ne cessait de regarder la plus grande, celle aux longs cheveux, Minami, avec des yeux avides, j'aurais volontiers dit que c'était uniquement à cause d'elle qu'il avait organisé cette présentation, et un groupe de quatre Danois, deux garçons, deux filles, mais difficile de savoir comment les relations se combinaient entre eux. Remus et moi étions donc les deux vieux de la troupe !

Nous avons ensuite eu le droit à un topo détaillé sur le Ben, qui a eut l'air de barber un peu tout le monde (Minverva nous avait déjà appris que Ben Nevis signifiait _la montagne couronnée de nuages_ – tout un programme, avait-elle ajoutée en clignant de l'œil).

Moi, je pensais à little Ben Brenner, dont Arthur m'avait parlé un jour. Et je me demandais si Remus en connaissait aussi l'existence.

Quand je suis revenue à la réalité, Pat était en train de disserter sur les conditions météo au sommet du Ben, les brouillards fulgurants qui vous tombaient dessus style pas-le-temps-de-dire-lumos et vous perdaient votre homme aussi sûrement que … il chercha une image appropriée et se lança – « qu'un touriste dans les rues de Tokyo »

. Tout le monde se marra, les deux Japonaises sans doute par politesse, une des Danoises glissa quelque chose à l'oreille de son voisin, qui rigola de plus belle. Pat conclut habilement en insistant sur la nécessité de se faire accompagner par un guide certifié ou, si l'on tenait vraiment à jouer en solo les irresponsables aventuriers, à se munir d'une boussole, d'une carte et, pour plus de sûreté encore, d'un GPS.

Il exhiba d'ailleurs complaisamment les deux instruments dont il venait de parler, expliquant à Minami que Sony , eh ben, c'était japonais. Elle eut un joli rire perlé – ou elle marchait et avait envie de le voir en kilt, ou moins si affinités …ou c'était du simple savoir-vivre asiatique . En tout cas, la copine resta sur sa réserve.

Remus me tapa légèrement sur l'épaule « A condition de retrouver tout ce bazar …dans le brouillard ! »J'éclatai de rire, à mon tour, sauf que les rires perlés, désolée, mais j'y suis jamais arrivée. Tout le monde me regarda et je me sentis rougir.

Nous avons enfin eu le droit de nous mettre en route, Pat a pris la tête de notre colonne, s'arrangeant pour que la belle Minami (et accessoirement sa copine) marche à ses côtés.

Remus m'a retenue alors que je m'apprêtais à leur emboîter le pas, nous nous sommes donc trouvés en dernier, derrière la joyeuse équipe danoise.

« Vous voulez que nous jouions les chiens de berger ? »

Son visage se contracta subitement, je lui souris, pour le rassurer, mais je me découvrais soudainement angoissée – j'avais pensé que le contexte muggle, que l'éloignement d'Hogwarts, nous offriraient une journée sereine, sans arrière-pensée, serais-je tentée de dire, et je m'apercevais que, là comme ailleurs, avec lui, il fallait toujours que je me tienne sur mes gardes. Comme lui l'était sur les siennes. Comme si nous n'étions finalement que deux adversaires. J'étais découragée. J'ai eu la tentation de le planter là - je l'avais déjà fait une fois. Mais j'ai résisté. Et j'ai même décidé de le pousser - un peu - dans ses retranchements.

« J'ai encore tapé là où ça fait mal ? »

Il a grimacé un sourire, à la fois désespéré et penaud, à faire fondre la plus intraitable des harpies. Pat est alors arrivé au grand galop à notre hauteur, nous avions pris du retard, et il venait voir ce que nous fabriquions…Nous l'avons rassuré sur l'état de nos chevilles, il ne cessait de les regarder, il devait penser que sur les quatre, nous avions dû trouver le moyen de nous en fouler déjà une ou deux ! Il a affiché un air merveilleusement soulagé, et est reparti, toujours galopant, reprendre la tête de notre colonne.

« C'est bon, nous ne lui avons pas niqué son excursion… » Je ris à nouveau, finalement, l'intervention de Pat avait fait disparaître le malaise entre nous. Je lus dans les yeux de Remus qu'il ne laisserait plus rien le faire déraper. Mais que je devais faire attention, néanmoins.

Pat nous fit observer des haltes régulières, toutes les demi-heures, en profitant pour nous délivrer de longs commentaires sur le paysage. Je ne sais pas si c'était une technique de drague à l'attention de Minami : j'étale ma science tout en jouant du mollet, je suis cultivé et costaud, mais personne ne l'écoutait vraiment.

Il régnait sur notre groupe une atmosphère de classe dissipée, pleine de rires et de légèreté et finalement Remus et moi, une fois que s'était refermé ce que mon imbécile remarque avait ouvert entre nous, participions pleinement à cette spontanéité insouciante.

« Et pour une fois, me dit-il, pas la peine de faire la discipline

et j'ajoutai

– et de se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire devant son public ! »

_Mais le rire était une barrière entre nous. Un cordon sanitaire entre lui et moi. On ne se jette pas dans les bras de quelqu'un qui se marre devant vous. _

_Mais n'est-ce pas ce que je voulais ? Et lui aussi ? _

Il y a quand même un moment où nous fûmes tous subitement très attentifs – et admiratifs. Notre sentier de randonneurs , relativement facile, passait le long de la fameuse Carn Mor Dearg Arete et nous vîmes un groupe d'alpinistes en train de descendre en rappel.

Les Danois se mirent subitement à poser un tas de questions à Pat, ils voulaient savoir si on avait besoin de compétences en escalade pour se lancer sur la fameuse arête ou s'il suffisait d'être bien entraîné.

Je n'entendis pas la réponse, parce que Remus avait fixé son regard sur moi, sur le profil que je lui présentais. Et ce regard-là avait beau ne m'atteindre qu'en un seul endroit, mon visage, il m'enveloppait totalement et me sollicitait toute entière. Une fois de plus, plongée dans une troublante agitation, je me détournai.

_Il faudrait que ce soit la dernière, enfin._

_Je me promets que la prochaine fois, je ne me déroberai plus._

Quant Pat eut terminé ses explications et eut un peu refroidi l'ardeur des Danois, nous nous remîmes en route.

Au bout d'une heure, nous atteignîmes le plateau sommital. Nous étions partis à huit heures et il était un peu plus de midi. De peur de faire mentir sa réputation, le Ben s'était encapuchonné d'un brouillard, léger, on y voyait quand même à une centaine de mètres. J'imagine qu'on pouvait en conclure qu'il faisait beau.

Nous nous regroupâmes tous autour de la carte de Pat, ce qui nous permit de découvrir où nous étions et ce que nous aurions pu voir – soit, en faisant un tour à 360 degrés sur notre droite : le Carn Mor Dearg, Aonach Mor, et Aonac Beag et au delà, les Grey Corries, une longue ligne de crête composée de 4 munros, soit des sommets de plus de 1 000 mètres et enfin, au sud, la crête de Marmore, comptant 10 autres munros.

Et si nous regardions vers le centre du plateau, et que nous avions une bonne vue (!), nous avions une chance de distinguer les ruines de l'ancienne station météorologique.

Christian, un des Danois, suggéra qu'elle avait été fermée parce qu'aucun des météorologues qui y avaient été assignés n'avait jamais été fichu de la trouver… à cause du brouillard. L'un était même mort de faim à cent cinquante mètres du bâtiment. Et ce n'est que quelques mois après que des touristes retrouvèrent son squelette, butant dessus dans le brouillard.

« Bien sûr, c'était avant le GPS ! » ajouta-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Toutes les filles frémirent, moi y compris, ce qui permit à Christian d'afficher un air hautement protecteur, et, soudain, Minami nous refit le coup du rire perlé, version cascadante cette fois-ci ; Pat ne put faire autrement que de s'asseoir sur cette blague dont le climat écossais faisait les frais, et l'hilarité gagna toute notre troupe.

Quand nous nous fûmes calmés, Pat nous proposa de nous installer sur un groupe de rochers qu'il nous désigna de la main, afin de procéder à la pause déjeuner.

« Avec un peu de chance, le brouillard se sera levé quand nous aurons fini notre pique-nique. »

Cette perspective nous ragaillardit, chacun se chercha une pierre commode pour s'installer et nous déballâmes nos provisions. C'est Remus qui s'était fort obligeamment chargé de nous obtenir un double déjeuner auprès du chef des cuisines, sans vouloir me dire ce qu'il avait commandé. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait tout porté, il n'avait pas voulu que je me charge de ma part.

Et maintenant, il s'apprêtait à me la tendre, c'était volumineux et enveloppé d'un de ces fameux torchons H. Je fus subitement prise d'un doute, je chuchotai dans sa direction :

« Vous leur avez bien précisé que nous allions manger en environnement muggle ? Et s'ils nous avaient mis de cet infâme jus de citrouille ?

– Mais ma chère professeur Dazurs, nous ferions croire qu'il s'agit de jus de carottes ! je crois savoir que les muggles s'en descendent des litres !

– Remus, vous avez des idées bien hygiénistes sur les muggles, vous êtes sûr que vous ne confondez pas avec la bière ? »

Je donnai un petit coup de menton en direction des Danois qui, effectivement, s'étaient munis d'une certaine quantité de canettes. Mon exemple n'était d'ailleurs pas pertinent à 100, car les filles buvaient du coke allégé.

« Non, rassurez-vous, j'ai demandé du thé, ils ont même réussi à dénicher deux thermos tout ce qu'il y a de plus muggle dans leurs fonds de placard. Par contre, je me suis rendu à la suggestion du chef cuisinier, et j'ai pensé qu'un club sandwich au kidney pie et à la panse de brebis serait hautement roboratif, et une merveilleuse initiation à la gastronomie locale. Malheureusement, il n'a pas trouvé de tweed ou de tartan pour emballer ces merveilles. Je lui ai bien suggéré d'aller se servir sur une des vieilles jupes de Minerva, mais il n'a pas voulu courir le risque. »

Il me tendait ma part.

« Tenez et bon appétit ! »

Mon Dieu, comment pouvait-il me débiter tout cela avec des yeux tout d'un coup si tristes ! C'en était presque réfrigérant, comme si l'intention humoristique contenue dans ses paroles s'était abîmée quelque part en lui.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous l'avez vraiment laissé faire ça ?

– Sérieux, non, vous n'avez pas remarqué que j'essayais d'être drôle ?

– Eh bien, vous l'étiez plus tout à l'heure.

– C'est que j'ai dû épuiser ma provision d'humour de la semaine… Allez –y sans crainte, c'est du poulet et des crudités. »

Nous commençâmes à manger en silence, je me disais que j'avais perdu une occasion de me taire, que j'aurais dû jouer le jeu, pousser des cris effrayés et ensuite me mettre à rire. Au lieu de cela, je l'avais vexé, blessé sans doute. Mais aussi, qui s'amuse à sortir de telles plaisanteries avec ce regard éteint ?

Qui, mais pardi, Isolfe, Remus Lupin, assis sur son rocher en face de toi, qui se nourrit en regardant ses pieds.

Je me tournai du côté des autres, je parlai un peu avec la fille la plus proche de moi, elle m'apprit qu'ils étaient tous étudiants, médecine, architecture, droit, médecine. Elle me demanda ce que je faisais, je lui répondis que j'étais prof d'économie, et nous parlâmes un peu avec les autres de l'UE. L'autre fille, l'étudiante en architecture, Johanna, me raconta qu'elle avait voulu faire sa deuxième année en Grande Bretagne, dans le cadre d'un programme Erasmus et qu'elle y avait renoncé, parce que les cursus n'avaient rien à voir les uns avec les autres. Christian m'interrogea sur les études de médecine en France, je lui appris qu'elles étaient fort longues, terriblement sélectives et que, si on voulait se spécialiser, il fallait poursuivre au delà des huit années initiales. Il leva les bras au ciel, et nous pûmes tous constater que ses mains avaient disparu. La copine de Minami, Miu, lui dit qu'il avait besoin d'un chirurgien spécialisé dans les greffes des mains – et tout le groupe se remit à rire.

Effectivement, le brouillard jouait les prolongations, et en profitait pour s'amasser plus sûrement au dessus de nos têtes, gonflant sa structure et faisant éclore les gouttes d'eau qui le composait. Nous enfilâmes nos vêtements étanches et décidâmes de prolonger la pause faute de mieux.

Je me tournai vers Remus, afin de le faire rentrer dans notre cercle conversant (nous avions décidé qu'il serait prof d'histoire, si jamais la question venait à lui être posée). Nous apprîmes que Minami et Miu étudiaient le design industriel à l'université de Nagoya. Et que Pat était lui aussi étudiant, en agronomie, qu'il connaissait très bien le Ben car il avait grandi quasiment tout au pied, ses parents étant farmers, dans le coin.

« Et ils cultivent quoi ? demanda Minami avec un sourire très … design.

– En fait, rien, les sols sont trop pauvres ici, la seule chose à faire, c'est d'élever des moutons. C'est avec leur laine qu'on fait le tweed. Mes parents élèvent des Border Leicester, c'est la meilleure race, celle qui donne la plus belle des laines, du moins en Europe. Ils sont rigolos, ils ont une tête de lapin. Pas mes parents, les moutons.

J'entendis Remus se dérider à côté de moi.

Dans un mois, je pars en Nouvelle Zélande, faire un stage chez un éleveur. Je ne serai pas loin du Japon, finalement. »

Il n'avait pas osé regardé la jolie Japonaise, pourtant je jurerai qu'elle avait capté l'information. J'adooooore faire la commère sur ce genre de choses.

« Est-ce que vos parents ont des Jacobs ? »

La question était de Remus. Pour moi, les Jacob étaient avant tout des bergères, mais il me restait à découvrir l'acception écossaise de la chose.

« Vous connaissez ?

– Oui, j'en ai vu, ici, en Ecosse, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'observer leurs cornes en action.

– Comment ça _en action_, ils se battent ? »

C'était Johanna, mais elle avait posé la question à notre spécialiste es-ovins.

« Oui, ils se battent, comme tous les mâles, pour les beaux yeux des brebis.

Ah là, il venait de marquer un point, il avait regardé Minami droit dans les yeux en disant cela, et elle avait détourné son regard avec un petit sourire enchanté de lui-même.

Et ils ont quatre cornes, mais en fait, elles leur servent surtout à dégager la neige.

– Oh, super, des moutons chasse-neige, en quelque sorte. On en ramène au Danemark ? on ferait sensation sur le campus, je me vois bien arriver en cours d'anatomie, précédé par un Jacob déblayeur de neige.

– Pour répondre à votre question, mes parents en ont quelques têtes, mais c'est plus pour une question esthétique, que … économique. Comme quoi, les Ecossais ne sont pas si radins qu'on veut bien le dire. »

Je glissai à Remus « Voilà, l'Ecosse est vengée. Minerva serait ravie ! »

Pat leva les yeux afin , sans doute, de sonder l' épaisseur nuageuse au-dessus de nos têtes. L'examen se prolongeait, nous attendions son verdict, anxieusement. Finalement, il nous gratifia d'une grimace désolée, nous déclarant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que la brouillasse ne se dissipe avant la fin de l'après-midi. Apparemment, les brouillards du Ben n'avaient pas le bon goût de disparaître aussi brutalement qu'ils apparaissaient. Il nous proposa alors de nous guider vers les ruines de la station météorologique et d'entamer notre descente afin de nous extraire du fog – une sorte de fuite par le bas.

Bien sûr, il était impératif que nous restions soigneusement groupés. Nous nous remîmes sur nos pieds. Remus s'approcha alors de Pat et ils échangèrent quelques mots ; je vis le guide secouer la tête en signe de dénégation, Remus lever les épaules, je l'entendis dire « Tant pis », puis il revint vers moi.

Comme il restait silencieux, l'air passablement renfrogné, je me risquai à lui demander si tout était Ok, « à part le brouillard, bien sûr », me sentis-je obligée d'ajouter.

« Justement, cochonnerie de brouillard ! J'ai demandé à Pat s'il pouvait malgré tout nous emmener à un certain endroit, d'où on a une vue magnifique sur un des munros… Et en plus, le lieu lui-même est superbe, un bizarre assemblage de rochers, des pierres volcaniques, comme un Stonehenge miniature… C'est très étrange, très magique… au sens muggle du terme. On a l'impression que quelque chose y habite et qu'on ne peut rien voir, ni comprendre, faute de sagesse … ou d'humilité. Je suis certain que vous comprendriez… que vous ressentiriez la même chose que moi… Vous êtes trop … sensitive pour que cela puisse vous échapper. »

Je ne sus que rester silencieuse devant lui car , si j'avais accepté de prendre le relais que ses mots me tendaient, j'aurais dû , devant lui et à haute voix et en reconnaissance de ma très grande faute, m'accuser de manquer de courage devant sa zone d'ombre, devant lui. Mais peut-être m'aurait-il pardonné d'être si faillible.

Le silence lui fit détourner les yeux, dans une direction lointaine, au delà du brouillard ouaté, comme s'il cherchait à se débarrasser d'une trop forte pression.

« Quant à apercevoir la mer, autant espérer voir briller la coupole de Saint Paul ! Et pourtant, par temps dégagé, on peut voir le détroit des Hébrides et plus loin l'île de Skye et les Hébrides elles-même.

Ce n'est donc pas la première fois que vous venez sur le Ben ?

Non, je suis venu, la deuxième semaine de vacances, pour faire… une sorte de reconnaissance… après avoir lu votre lettre, _la partie remise_. Mais j'ai triché, j'ai transplané directement au sommet.

Et il faisait beau ?

Pas vraiment, je me suis pris une grosse averse , mais ensuite l'atmosphère était … comme lavée, très transparente, totalement immédiate. Comme si enfin on y voyait vraiment, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien entre soi et la réalité. Il y avait du soleil sur les rochers mouillés, et au loin, l'Atlantique était une grande zone dorée, véritablement, comme une plaque d'or pur, dense et lourd. Alors, aujourd'hui ! »

Il fit un grand geste parodique pour embrasser l'horizon disparu… « c'est plutôt décevant. Je suis désolé, Isolfe.

Mais voyons Remus, c'est la faute de la météo, pas la vôtre ! Je crois que les autres vont nous attendre. »

Nous nous retournâmes en même temps, ils étaient tous prêts à se mettre en route, le sac remis en place sur le dos et le pied en avant.

Il nous fallu marcher une bonne demi-heure avant d'atteindre les fameuses ruines. Remus et moi fermions le ban, en silence. Parfois, lorsque notre colonne s'étirait, nous perdions de vue Pat et Minami, et c'est tout juste si nous apercevions encore le sac à dos mauve et jaune de Miu.

A un moment, Johanna poussa un cri qui nous parvint mollement, elle venait de buter dans quelque chose, les garçons se mirent à plaisanter, et Christian se retourna vers nous pour nous faire profiter de la bonne blague : ils avaient dit à Johanna de se méfier des squelettes de touristes perdus dans la brume. Et tout d'un coup, il cria, agitant une main frénétique en direction de mes pieds

« Attention, là ! un autre ! »

Je fis un écart, moitié pour rentrer dans son jeu, moitié parce que je m'étais effectivement pris les pieds dans une motte de terre détrempée. Je ris en revenant sur le sentier – je pensais à toutes les fois où Charles m'avait fait marcher, et aussi crier, avec des trucs de ce genre. Par contre, Remus haussa ostensiblement les épaules, ce que Christian ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il me jeta un « Pas drôle votre copain ! » et se détourna.

Je me remis à marcher normalement, je courbais la tête sous le brouillard qui se délitait en pluie froide.

Nous passâmes très peu de temps dans les ruines, nous étions pressés d'échapper au sommet.

Lorsque nous commençâmes la descente, nous marchions à nouveau derrière les autres, Remus me demanda si, à mon avis, Sebastian était aussi drôle au sommet du Ben qu'à Hogwarts.

« Eh bien, je dirais que la question est plutôt de savoir si Sebastian est aussi drôle quand il est seul avec elle que lorsqu'il est devant un public plus .. hm fourni ! A votre avis ?

– Je ne sais pas, c'est une question que je me pose…

Moi, je dirais que oui. Une pointe d'humour n'a jamais fait de mal au sentiment amoureux. »

J'aurais été curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pensait de ma recette, mais il me posa une autre question, mi naïve, mi agressive.

« Il est plus drôle que moi ?

– Sebastian, vous voulez dire ? Oui, plus drôle, bien sûr. Vous, même quand vous l'êtes, comme tout à l'heure, vous restez toujours sur votre réserve…comme si vous montiez la garde… autour de vous-même. Alors que Sebastian un homme serein, naturel »

Je le vis se forcer à rire, mais cet effort affecté eut comme effet de crisper encore plus les traits de son visage.

« C'est un portrait en creux que vous dressez de moi ? Incapable de se laisser aller, torturé et artificiel ? »

Il s'était arrêté, et dans l'urgence, m'avait saisi le poignet, m'obligeant à rester à côté de lui. Ses doigts me serraient fort, seul son pouce était posé délicatement sur mon pouls.

« Il faudrait également dire : silencieux et secret, Remus. Et tout cela est lié bien sûr.

– Mais Sebastian est un homme aimé, lui ! »

Il lâcha mon poignet tout d'un coup, comme si ce contact lui était subitement devenu insupportable. Je sentais qu'il s'affolait dans l'attente de ce que j'allais lui répondre, dans le risque qu'il venait de prendre. Je répondis, sans me donner le temps de réfléchir, moi aussi dans l'urgence et au bord de la panique :

« Sebastian n'est pas un homme ténébreux, lui !»

Je m'aperçus que j'avais eu exactement la même intonation, pour marteler ce _lui_ – un véritable appel au secours. Et je continuai :

« Vous savez bien que c'est un obstacle entre nous, vous savez que je ne peux pas me résoudre à ne pas savoir ce qui vous hante. Cessez de vous dissimuler la vérité, Remus. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas ce courage là ! »

Il y avait de la colère dans ma voix, contre lui, et surtout contre moi – je me disais que, aurais-je été certaine de l'aimer vraiment, je n'aurais eu pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il mettait tant d'acharnement à me dissimuler.

Je pressai l'allure pour rejoindre les autres, il me suivit, à quelques pas de distance.

Je tremblais, je faillis trébucher deux fois, coup sur coup. J'aurais pu me retourner et lui crier :

« Ce serait si facile pour moi de savoir, pourtant, il me suffirait de demander à Snape ! Ne vois-tu pas à quelle tentation perverse et répugnante tu m'exposes ! »

Je pressais l'allure, il me sembla qu'il faisait de même, afin de maintenir la même distance entre nous.

Nous descendîmes pendant encore deux heures, ma colère se dissipait peu à peu dans la marche, dans la répétition de ce même mouvement, je sentais qu'il s'apaisait au même rythme que moi.

Quand nous eûmes atteints Achintee, et que notre groupe se fut reformé pour les adieux, Remus s'approcha de moi, qui me tenais un peu à l'écart, esseulée.

« Excusez-moi… Me … me laissez-vous encore un peu de temps ? »

Je m'étais mise à lui sourire avant même qu'il ne commence, un sourire grave et lourd, pesant sur mes lèvres.

« Bien sûr. Le temps dont vous aurez besoin. Et mille mercis pour votre expédition de reconnaissance.

– J'ai bien peur qu'elle n'ait pas servi à grand-chose… »

Pour l'assurer du contraire, je lui tendis ma joue à embrasser.

8888888888888888888888888

Journal de Remus, le 6 mai

Putain de brouillard.

Heureusement les Danois étaient drôles.

Mais vous NON, m'a dit Isolfe.

Heureusement, j'ai pu étaler ma science sur les moutons Jacob.

Quoi d'étonnant à ce qu'un loup s'intéresse aux moutons ?

Le pouls d'Isolfe s'affolait sous mon pouce. Comme une fois déjà.

J'ai passé deux heures marchant derrière elle, lui criant silencieusement – Oublie Snape, accorde-moi du temps. Quand tu m'aimeras, je te dirai ce que tu veux savoir de moi.

Et elle m'a dit qu'elle me _donnait_ le temps dont j'avais besoin.

J'ai embrassé sa joue et les jours qui me fuyaient sont revenus dociles vers moi.

Elle attend et quelque chose grandit en elle.

Elle ne sait pas que c'est elle qui décidera le jour.

Même si c'est moi qui parle le premier, je le ferai parce qu'_elle_ aura accepté de m'aimer sans savoir.

Mon amoureuse au loup aveuglée


	41. Journal de Remus 79 mai

**Fenice** - Isolfe et Remus vivent dans un monde qui, pour être magique, n'en est pas moins contingent.. alors les choses se produisent ou pas… la mer est visible ou non, Remus aurait pu échapper à sa morsure, Isolfe aurait pu aller enseigner ailleurs qu' à Hogwarts …

Le temps ne fera certes rien au loup, simplement Remus prend le pari qu'une Isolfe aimant l'homme aimera le loup. Alors, pari fou ou pas ? Moi j'aime qu'il l'ait fait, ce pari.

**Fée** **Fléa(u)–** je ne pense pas qu'il se dévalorise, c'est plutôt de l'humour désesperé à la Lupin. Et si Remus est un homme secret, c'est par nécessité, pas par goût. Donc, une fois le problème du loup « réglé », il risque de se révéler un mec plus que fréquentable.

Le monde muggle, factuel, pragmatique je pense que oui, l'éloignement d'Hogwarts peut les aider.

Une virée sur le Ben Nevis ? ben non, je suis tout bêtement allée butiner des infos sur le net, il y a d'ailleurs une Webcam, avec un sommet dans les nuages quatre photos sur cinq !

**Astorius** – Lupin progresse, oui, il en sait plus qu'Isolfe sur ce qui l'habite, elle. Il a tout à gagner, mais tel que je le connais, il doit avoir une trouille phénoménale que tout lui échappe !

Au loup aveuglée – c'était calqué et décalé « poétiquement » à partir de la syntaxe « indifférente à » (je ne sais pas si c'est très clair …)

**Alixe** - si, il s'en rend compte, il est même en avance sur elle…

Et enfin, je viens de me faire rattraper par ce putain de chômage, sans doute que je ne courrais pas assez vite. Et ce matin, j'étais tellement à côté de mes pompes, que je me suis présentée à l'ANPE alors que j'avais RDV aux Assedic !

Donc, en théorie, j'ai du temps pour écrire, mais, en pratique, je sens que je vais avoir d'énormes pbs de (mauvaise) conscience.

Mais promis, je ne m'accorde que des larmes de stylo.

Pour aujourd'hui en vrac, des acronymes plutôt abscons, un léger décalage temporel, (à l'origine, je crois que c 'est surtout avec cette idée que je voulais m'amuser…) et le retour d'Arthur Brenner.

Bonne lecture !

**Journal de Remus, le 7 mai**

En fin d'après-midi, Arthur Brenner est venu frapper à la porte de mon bureau avec des airs de conspirateur. Il est immédiatement entré dans le vif du sujet, d'une manière à la fois précise et excitée.

« Il s'agit de Mac Neil – j'aurais pu le dire avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche – je sais que dans deux jours il doit rencontrer un mec de Durmstrang nommé Klaus Boofzheim, apparemment pour prendre des instructions. Donc, j'ai pensé que … nous… pourrions passer à l'action et le suivre et voir qui il rencontre et à quelles fins ? »

Il me regarde, presque durement, comme pour me signifier qu'il ne comprendrait pas que je refuse.

« Vous souhaitez m'avoir avec vous ?

– Oui, ça risque d'être un peu corsé que ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent, finalement Jason s'est tenu bien sage depuis quelques mois, et … et bon, ou il n'a pas fait grand-chose, ou je n'ai pas été très doué. Cette fois-ci, je pense que ce sera plus technique, parce que, déjà, il va falloir le suivre jusqu'où il va, et qu'il va bien évidemment transplaner, donc nous aurons besoin d'un THD, et je n'en ai pas et …

- Et il n'est pas question que je laisse un élève sous ma responsabilité et sous celle d'Hogwarts se lancer seul dans ce genre d'expédition. Et puis, j'ai envie de bouger un peu. »

C'est vrai que depuis l'épisode des dementors auquel j'ai assisté passivement, laissant Isolfe se débrouiller seule – je me félicite encore de sa maîtrise du patronus, je souffre encore de ses silences, malhonnêtement - j'éprouve l'envie de me tester, je ressens un besoin d'action, autre que pédagogique, comme si je voulais tester ma capacité à savoir nous protéger, elle et moi, en cas de besoin…une sorte de prescience du danger qui semble avoir ressurgi en même temps que nous avons eu des nouvelles de Sirius.

Enfin quand je dis nous, c'est surtout Dumbledore… que je sens d'ailleurs assez mal à l'aise sur le sujet. Je l'ai relancé il y a deux jours, il m'a plus ou moins envoyé botter en touche ; j'ai insisté pour m'entendre répondre, d'un air sec, qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau. A quoi joue-t-il ? ses plans, si tant est qu'il y en est, ne se déroulent –ils pas comme prévu ? Je sais qu'il a mis Minerva au courant, quant à Severus, j'en doute.

Et puis pour en revenir à mon autre sujet de préoccupation – Isolfe et son impérative exigence de vérité à mon égard, clairement exprimée cette fois-ci.

_Vous savez bien que c'est un obstacle entre nous, vous savez que je ne peux pas me résoudre à ne pas savoir ce qui vous hante_ .

Isolfe qui exige de moi que je lui dévoile mon loup. Isolfe qui a dit _nous_, même si dans sa phrase, ce nous est clairement déficient, pas encore une vraie entité, elle d'un côté, moi de l'autre, le loup secret au milieu.

Moi, je le vois, je le connais, celui dont ma chair a fait si souvent l'expérience, elle, le pressent depuis longtemps, elle sait qu'il me hante et c'est … c'est comme si elle l'avait déjà accepté. Et si elle veut savoir ma vérité, n'est-ce pas parce que… tous ces jours écoulés sur elle et sur moi l'ont rapprochée de moi, l'ont attachée à moi ?

Et elle m'a parlé de courage, pour me signifier que jusqu'à présent, j'en avais manqué. Mais elle m'a laissé du temps

_Le temps dont vous aurez besoin _

L'initiative est donc de mon côté. C'est à moi de réussir l'exercice, ô combien délicat, de déterminer à quels moments ses sentiments pour moi prendront tellement de place en elle qu'ils n'en laisseront plus pour le loup. Et alors, il ne pourra plus se maintenir entre elle et moi.

« Lupin, je vous préviens, quand nous nous occuperons de Jason, les rêveries seront interdites. »

Je sursaute.

« Donc, vous êtes d'accord ?

– Evidemment, je ne vais pas nous priver d'une occasion de nous renseigner plus à fond sur l'ami Jason. Dans deux jours, vous disiez ? Ce qui nous amène au 9 mai. Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

– Rien de spécial pour la journée même, son rendez-vous est prévu aux alentours de deux heures du matin, donc je suppose qu'il ira se coucher, et qu'il se relèvera ensuite quand tout le monde dormira. Donc, il suffira de monter la garde devant son dortoir, vous et moi, je suppose, et de le suivre quand il se mettra en route. De toute façon, il est obligé de sortir d'Hogwarts pour commencer une transplanation, donc nous pourrons agir aussi discrètement que lui.

– Et s'il empruntait le réseau des cheminées ?

– Non, je pense qu'il ne le fera pas, vous savez comme moi que toutes les allées et venues sont plus ou moins surveillées. »

Effectivement, et j'en suis arrivé au point où je me demande qui surveille qui sur ces voies.

« Euh, vous allez prévenir Dumbledore de ce que nous faisons ? »

Je n'arrive pas à voir s'il le souhaite ou pas .

« Je peux difficilement faire autrement Arthur. Et en raison de votre participation à cette expédition, j'ai besoin de l'accord et, disons, de la couverture de Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas envie de travailler sans filet »

(et avec Isolfe, filet ou pas ? )

« Mais du coup, comme cette sortie aura un côté plus ou moins officiel, je pourrais l'inclure dans vos épreuves pratiques ASPIC. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui se demande si je plaisante ou pas.

« Lupin j'avais aussi pensé, vous voyez, faire croire à Mac Neil qu'il aura vraiment les coudées franches ce soir là, euh débarrassé de moi, donc je m'étais dit que je pourrais m'arranger pour me faire prendre par Filch, et vous savez, il y a longtemps qu'il souhaite me coller une de ses foutues corvées de nuit…

– Et vous il y a longtemps que vous souhaitez lui jouer un tour à votre façon, non ? »

J'hésite à lui donner mon accord, après tout en qualité de professeur je ne suis pas censé encourager une quelconque forme de rébellion à l'encontre d'un membre de l'équipe d'Hogwarts. Et puis, je ne sais pas si, justement, la ficelle n'apparaîtra pas trop grosse à MacNeil. D'un autre côté, en cas de problème, Arthur disposerait ainsi d'un excellent alibi, qui oserait mettre en doute le témoignage du dévoué Filch ? »

Nous passons ensuite une bonne heure à organiser notre mission. Puis je me rends , seul, chez Albus afin de lui en parler. Comme moi, il pense que cette expédition risque de ne pas donner grand-chose, après tout la surveillance exercée sur Mac Neil n'a jamais rien donné – peut-être d'ailleurs tout simplement parce qu'il se sent surveillé, et il semble peu probable que qui que ce soit l'employant se décide si rapidement à le faire sortir de son rôle d'agent dormant. Mais après tout, nous pourrions avoir une bonne surprise. Et nous décidons d'autoriser Arthur à se laisser attraper par Filch, en lui laissant le choix des armes. J'ai même l'impression que l'idée amuse Albus plus que moi.

**Journal de Remus, 9 mai**

Il est 22 heures, quelques lueurs de jour se désagrègent dans le ciel, quelle est l'expression ? ah oui, entre chien et loup. Arthur et moi venons de prendre notre faction dans un coin sombre de corridor, à quelques mètres de la porte de la salle commune des Slytherin… Arthur qui tout en étant à mes côtés, concentré et radieux, est censé travailler pour Filch. D'ailleurs, il se penche à mon oreille.

« Quand je pense que cet abruti croit m'avoir sous les yeux, en train d'astiquer ses foutues coupes, c'est vexatoire en plus, du boulot de première année, enfin je lui a signalé que pour l'argenterie rien ne valait la peau de chat… crémerlin, Lupin, ne faites pas cette tête, c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de le surveiller, et comme Dumbledore est dans la boucle, je suis couvert. »

Nous replongeons dans le silence, rien ne se passe, à part la nuit qui s'installe. Je sens qu'Arthur est en train de se demander s'il ne s'est pas fait des idées. Quant à moi, je pense à toute autre chose, je pense intensément à quelqu'un d'autre, qui est toujours avec moi, mon double dédoublé, _like a molody that follows me_. Et même tout à l'heure quand serons en train de tracer Jason, elle ne m'aura pas abandonnée, l'ardeur qui émane d'elle et rémane en moi. Arthur me donne un léger coup de coude, Jason vient d'ouvrir la porte de l'antre des Slytherin.

Il inspecte les alentours, mais sans vraiment donner l'impression qu'il pourrait découvrir quoi que ce soit de contrariant, puis se met en marche, et, là encore, son allure reste désinvolte. J'en conclus que son expédition nocturne n'est qu'un exercice de routine, mais me garde de faire partager mon opinion à Arthur, qui est bien décidé à en ramener quelque chose de sérieux.

Nous progressons silencieusement, empruntant des passages que j'avais oubliés, mais qu'Arthur a l'air, lui, d'avoir pratiqués récemment. Nous avons laissé une dizaine de mètres d'avance à MacNeil et nous nous calons sur son allure, qu'il ralentit ou accélère par moment sans aucune logique apparente, Arthur sur sa droite, et moi sur sa gauche. Nous sortons enfin du château, et je m'aperçois alors que nous avons emprunté la porte latérale qu'Isolfe et moi utilisons régulièrement, mais que nous l'avons atteinte par un itinéraire que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné. Cette fois-ci, Arthur a l'air surpris, lui aussi.

Ensuite, Mac Neil se dirige résolument vers la forêt interdite, mais maintenant il prend davantage de précautions : il fait un grand détour afin d'éviter de passer trop près de la cabane d'Hagrid et il reste à couvert des rochers. Il est vrai que la nuit est plutôt claire, les quatre jours qui se sont écoutés depuis la pleine lune l'ont à peine entamée et elle ne nous ménage pas sa lueur blême qui tombe durement sur nous, comme si elle souhaitait nous révéler à notre gibier.

Mais pourquoi la forêt ? Elle fait partie du territoire d'Hogwarts et à ce titre elle est soumise aux mêmes protections magiques que le château, il n'est donc pas possible d'y transplaner.

Une fois protégé par les arbres, Jason ralentit l'allure et avance d'une façon erratique, à tel point que je me demande s'il ne nous a pas repéré et a entrepris de s'amuser avec nous. De toute façon, pas question d'abandonner la filature, nous en sommes donc contraints à l'accompagner dans ses tours et détours… A moins qu'il ne fasse qu'appliquer une procédure habituelle.

A intervalles réguliers Arthur et moi nous regardons, et à certain moment je le vois former de silencieux mots à mon attention. J'ai tout d'abord du mal à décrypter, puis je comprends enfin " Aragog ".

Nous nous avons dû nous rapprocher du domaine réservé au monstre d'Hagrid et à toute sa tribu. Brrr, la perspective n'a rien de réjouissant, Mac Neil voudrait-il nous coller dans les pattes de ces sales bêtes ? Ou a-t-il des complices là-bas ? Tiens, tiens, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ce serait possible, je ne pense pas que Dumbledore se tienne spécialement au courant de ce qui peut se trafiquer dans cette forêt, il en laisse le soin à Hagrid, mais comme ce dernier en profite pour y élever des créatures plus ou moins illicites, je suppose qu'il ne se préoccupe pas trop du reste.

Encore cinq minutes de marche, maintenant MacNeil se faufile entre le ténébreux maquis d'arbres de façon très décidée, je suppose que nous approchons du but. Soudain, il s'arrête et lance un drôle de cri, rauque, qui se déploie dans l'air de façon menaçante ; je comprends quelque chose comme Siyeyaaa (?).

Une fois que le silence est revenu, quelque chose se met à bouger derrière Jason, un mouvement furtif et bizarrement désaccordé. Mac Neil se retourne brusquement et se retrouve nez à nez avec une gigantesque araignée, désagréablement impressionnante.

Il lui adresse une sorte de signe de bienvenue, le monstre semble lui répondre. Je tourne la tête en direction d'Arthur, je comprends « Merde, merde » – exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire…. Ça fait un personnage, enfin si l'on peut dire, de trop dans la scène. Et je suppose que nous n'allons pas tarder à savoir quel rôle lui est dévolu. Dévorer tout crû les gêneurs ? par exemple.

Cette perspective fait peser, lourde, oh si lourde, la pensée d'Isolfe sur moi. Je ne voudrais pas disparaître avant d'avoir pu lui dire que je ne voulais plus vivre sans elle. Arthur me parle toujours silencieusement

« C'est ce fils de pute d'Aramagog (1)… bonjour les expériences d'Hagrid, y a eu comme qui dirait un loupé.

Oui, on pourrait le formuler comme çà.

- On se casse ou on continue ? Je lui réponds

– Pour le moment, on attend. Je veux comprendre ce qui se passe. »

Arthur crispe les épaules, mais peut-être ne fait-il que les hausser ?

Notre cohorte dépareillé se remet en marche, l'araignée, le suivi et les deux suiveurs. Je perçois un drôle de bruit, un crissement désagréable qui pourrait être celui d'une lame sur sa pierre à affûter, et je me tends à chaque passage de la lame. Jusqu'au moment où je me rends compte que le bruit provient tout bonnement des pattes du factotum de MacNeil. Nous finissons par nous arrêter, à l'entrée d'une petite clairière, qui passerait presque inaperçue derrière les troncs serrés des arbres.

Je vois Aramagog entamer une sorte de … danse, frappant le sol de ses écoeurantes pattes velues, tout en émettant une sorte de bruissement rauque, ressemblant à celui qu'a poussé MacNeil tout à l'heure, sur le même rythme. Arthur me fait un signe, nous venons de comprendre que la clairière est exorbitante des protections d'Hogwarts, qu'elle doit donc disposer de ses propres sortilèges et que l'araignée est justement en train de les lever afin que Jason puisse y pénétrer, et de là transplaner vers sa destination finale. La question est maintenant : allons pouvoir nous faufiler transplaner vers sa destination finale. La question est maintenant : allons pouvoir nous faufiler derrière lui sans nous faire choper par son garde du corps ? Et j'ai bien peur que la réponse soit non. Enfin du moins aurons nous appris que les troupes d'Aragog abritent au moins un traître à la cause d'Hagrid, donc à celle de Dumbledore, dans leurs rangs.

Finalement l'espèce de cérémonie burlesque s'achève. Mac Neil se tourne vers sa comparse, lui adresse un signe de main, celle-ci exécute un demi-tour ; j'observe, fasciné, les huit pattes exécuter la manoeuvre à toute vitesse, tout en entamant une retraite sur le côté, Arthur s'éloignant de la même façon, sur l'autre côté, de la trajectoire de l'araignée. Puis elle reprend le chemin par lequel nous sommes arrivés, et elle disparaît dans les taillis. Seul le crissement de ses pattes se fait encore entendre, puis plus rien.

Arthur me fait signe de continuer à surveiller le chemin, lui a gardé les yeux fixés sur Jason. Bon, vive les règles de cloisonnement que la bande semble appliquer avec diligence, apparemment le complice de Jason n'est pas autorisé à voir notre gars faire ce qu'il a à faire dans cette clairière, même s'il ne s'agit que de disparaître. Mais, maintenant, il n'est pas question de manquer le moment où MacNeil va enfin se décider à partir, car pour l'instant il n'a toujours pas pénétré dans la clairière. Veut-il être absolument sûr que l'araignée a disparu ? Ou alors, et c'est plus probable, le sort qui fait disparaître l'immunité de la clairière est-il à action lente (après tout le domaine d'Hogwarts ne bénéficie-t-il pas du savoir-faire des plus grands magiciens, Dumbledore et ses prédécesseurs ? même si la soirée aura démontré que la protection est devenue obsolète) et Jason est alors en train d'attendre le signal que la voie est libre.

Encore quelques minutes où rien ne se passe, je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, il est 1 heure 45, ce qui ne nous laisse que 15 minutes pour rejoindre notre rendez-vous. Je fais signe à Arthur de venir me rejoindre. Tout d'un coup une branche d'arbre s'étend et s'allonge en direction de MacNeil et vient lui taper sur l'épaule, puis se rétracte tout aussi brusquement. Il sursaute et pénètre dans la zone dégagée, si petite qu'il y fait à peine moins sombre que sous les arbres.

Arthur et moi atteignons la dernière rangée de troncs, et nous arrêtons, Mac Neil est maintenant à portée de THD. Je me saisis de ce dernier et le dirige vers la tête du Slytherin. Il est réglé sur l'intensité maximum, Arthur et moi ayant décidé que le client étant costaud, nous aurions tort de courir le moindre risque. Ainsi nous sommes assurés de bénéficier d'un effet d'au moins trois heures. J'ai la fugitive impression que je suis en train de le viser à la tête pour le tuer. Mais tout disparaît quand je vois MacNeil sursauter à peine sous l'impact du faisceau et continuer comme si rien s'était passé.

Le rayon l'a atteint pourtant, nous avons disparu du présent de MacNeil, nous sommes accrochés à lui comme son passé. Nous nous rapprochons de lui rapidement, ce serait trop idiot qu'il nous échappe maintenant et nous le saisissons chacun par un pan de son manteau, comme s'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'un portoloin auquel nous nous serions arrimés. Quelques secondes encore que MacNeil semblent perdre à rêvasser ? et nous sommes tous trois aspirés dans l'ailleurs, traversant l'espace avec cet infime décalage de temps entre lui et nous, qui nous rend clandestins.

Et nous nous retrouvons dans une immense avenue déserte, bordée d'immeubles, tous identiques, même hauteur et même décrépitude. Et Jason se met brusquement à courir, voudrait-il rattraper le temps dont il a été si prodigue jusqu'à présent ? Ou cherche-t-il à se réchauffer : après la relative douceur qui régnait à Hogwarts, l'air nocturne ici est toujours hivernal.

Arthur et moi le suivons sans peine, lui sur le souffle de sa jeunesse et moi sur mon souffle de loup. Nous avons déjà parcouru cinq cent yards environ, Arthur me glisse

« Le con, on dirait qu' il s'est planté de rue, … remarquez on comprend, tout se ressemble ici … »

Nous continuons, nous sommes absolument seuls, lui et nous. Aucune fenêtre n'est éclairée, les habitants de cette ville sont-ils tous vraiment en train de dormir ? Ou ont-il fui ? Tout d'un coup, MacNeil se jette contre la façade d'un de ces immeubles. Et ne s'y écrase pas, mais disparaît par un étroit boyau qui ne se laisse découvrir qu'au dernier moment. On dirait plutôt une fissure entre deux bâtiments, comme une sale plaie non cicatrisée. L'étroitesse du passage oblige Mac Neil à ralentir l'allure, Arthur en profite pour me brûler la politesse et s'engouffrant en premier à sa suite, il me jette, et sa voix peine à assourdir son excitation

« _Ad augusta per angustam_. » (2) Je lui envie son juvénile enthousiasme, me demandant néanmoins s'il saura le garder une fois qu'il sera devenu un véritable auror. Enfin, je suppose que, à défaut, il gardera son sens de l'humour. Quant à moi, j'ai souvent l'impression que je n'ai jamais été jeune. Ma jeunesse dévorée par mon loup au fur et à mesure qu'elle cherchait à se manifester.

A quelque mètres devant nous, Jason vient de déboucher de la venelle, dans ce qui semble être une arrière-cour. L'obscurité est ici un peu moins dense, une vague lueur provient d'une fenêtre éclairée, quelques étages au dessus de nos têtes. Instinctivement, je me mets à compter, mes yeux remontent le long de la façade fissurée, la pièce illuminée se trouve au sixième étage, et l'immeuble se continue encore bien au delà. Où fichtre donc sommes-nous ? Et où est le contact de Mac Neil ? Peut-être nous sommes nous précipités dans la gueule du … merde, il ne peut pas me lâcher deux minutes celui-là, serait-il jaloux de ma splendide, à laquelle une case à l'arrière de mon cerveau était un train de penser ?

Je pousse légèrement Arthur afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur la cour, mais nous restons cachés dans le boyau. Mac Neil s'est avancé dans la tâche de lumière indécise, là-haut, la fenêtre s'ouvre, un homme lance un mot, qui ressemblerait à « priviet » ?

Ce serait donc du russe ? Et nous aurions sous les yeux un merveilleux exemple d'architecture soviétique collectiviste de la grande époque ?

Arthur me glisse à l'oreille.

« Vous avez pigé où nous sommes ? je comprends qu'on se les gèle ! »

Nous entendons une porte s'ouvrir, l'homme du sixième étage apparaît enfin, le fameux Boofzheim ? Ou celui-ci n'est-il qu'un intermédiaire ? Il est en bras de chemise, plutôt dépenaillé comme s'il s'apprêtait à prendre le frais, sortant d'un appartement surchauffé. Il doit avoir une cinquantaine d'année, l'allure déliée d'un ancien sportif je dirais.

Il s'approche de MacNeil, qui reste immobile et pointe sa baguette dans la direction du Slytherin en chuchotant des mots, ou plutôt une formule, incompréhensible d' Arthur et de moi. La baguette décrit un cercle dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, bien sûr il était en train de vérifier l'identité de son contact. Et il n'a rien décelé d'anormal, sans cela la baguette se serait mise à tourner dans l'autre sens. Parfait, le fait que MacNeil soit sous THD est donc indécelable. Allons-nous maintenant enfin en savoir plus ?

Le Russe s'approche de Jason, et lui tend ce qui m'a tout l'air d'être ni plus ni moins un magazine en lui précisant :

« Pour le professeur Snape ».

Génial, il est plus de deux heures du mat, il fait un froid de canard dans cet endroit sordide, et nous venons d'apprendre ce que nous savions depuis le début – que Snape joue les agents doubles. Merde, j'en viendrais presque à penser qu'il a manigancé tout cela exprès. Bravo à Arthur et ses tuyaux éventés; la prochaine fois, il se débrouillera tout seul. Moi qui avait envie d'action, c'est parfait ! Résultat : une mission qui est un coup d'épée dans l'eau. Rien d'auguste dans tout cela. Mais je dois reconnaître que Snape maîtrise parfaitement son double rôle, subvertissant les étudiants de sa propre maison et les faisant coller à leur sale réputation. Cette perversité, complètement autorisée, totalement légitime celle-ci, doit le faire jouir.

MacNeil fait disparaître le foutu magazine dans sa poche, est-il entièrement codé et rempli d'informations sur les agissements des troupes de Voldemort ? J'imagine la tête de Snape s'il me prenait l'envie de lui poser la question !

Puis, Boofzheim lui remet un autre objet, cylindrique et transparent. Je sens Arthur se tendre, avide de se saisir d'une deuxième chance, qui lui ferait oublier son désappointement. Mais il était dit que nous serions déçus jusqu'au bout, Jason, avec un peu de mal, débouche la bouteille et avale une grosse gorgée. Bien sûr, de la vodka ! Nous l'entendons dire :

« Merci, c'est qu'il fait encore sacrément froid chez vous, même au mois de mai. »

Ils se mettent tous deux à rire. Je sens Arthur jurer silencieusement entre ses dents. La bouteille est revenue entre les mains du Russe, qui s'en lampe une grande rasade à son tour. Merde, je crois que je me laisserais bien tenter moi aussi, s'il lui prenait l'envie de m'en proposer. En tout cas, je constate que Jason n'a aucun scrupule à boire pendant une mission, que penserait Severus d'un tel manquement à une règle si basique ?

Boofzheim rabaisse le flacon, le contemple un moment et se le recolle à la bouche, mais cette fois-ci il a l'air d'avoir diminué la dose. Puis il tape sur l'épaule de MacNeil, en lui disant « Good-bye ». Il se retourne, et se dirige vers la cage d'escalier d'un pas traînant, consacrant toute son attention à la bouteille de vodka qu'il porte précautionneusement, comme un fragile nouveau-né. Puis la porte claque lugubrement dans le silence et l'obscurité de la cour.

Jason regarde sa montre, nous entendons « Putain de merde », je jette un œil à mon poignet, Arthur fait de même, il est deux heures seize, heure britannique. Y aurait-il un autre rendez-vous ? Ou est-il pressé de se remettre au lit, considère-t-il lui aussi qu'il vient de passer du temps pour pas grand-chose ?

Cette fois-ci, nous nous glissons dans la cour, en évitant la zone éclairée, afin de lui dégager le passage. Il passe devant nous, et disparaît dans le boyau, marchant à grandes enjambées. Nous lui emboîtons le pas et nous retrouvons tous les trois sur l'avenue, aussi rigoureusement déserte que tout à l'heure. Il semble hésiter sur son itinéraire, à mon avis, il ne sait plus s'il est arrivé par la droite ou par la gauche… J'évalue le temps qu'il lui reste sous effet THD à environ une quinzaine de minutes maintenant, la question est donc de savoir si nous lui remettons une dose, au cas où il ne rentrerait pas directement à Hogwarts, ou si nous considérons, sur la base des informations récupérées par Arthur, qu'il ne se passera plus rien ce soir.

J'oblige Arthur à se mettre à mon niveau, et lui fait part de mes réflexions. Il est certain que Jason ne va plus rien entreprendre pour ce soir. Nous décidons tout de même de continuer à le filer, effet THD ou pas. Comme pour contrarier notre bonne résolution, la pluie se met à tomber, des gouttes si froides qu'on les diraient provenir d'un glacier suspendu au dessus de nos têtes. Par comparaison, les averses écossaises sont un véritable bain de jouvence. Jason jure à nouveau, en envoyant de grands coups de poing furieux vers le ciel inclément. Puis il disparaît sous nos yeux, nous entendons même le léger crac caractéristique qui accompagne les transplanations.

Fin de notre expédition, nous nous arrêtons. Arthur se met à grommeler :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? on rentre à temps pour assister à la remise du courrier à ce cher Snape. Ah, fait vraiment chier … moi qui croyais avoir tiré un fil intéressant ! tu parles, un fil à la patte, qui nous ramène à ce foutu connard à potions !

– Et à notre point de départ, Arthur, c'est déjà ça.

– Mais merde, Lupin, il faut toujours que vous voyiez le bon côté des choses, à ce stade c'est du foutage de gueule. »

Je lui réponds durement, parce qu'il vient de me faire terriblement mal avec son bon côté des choses – qu'il me dise où est le bon côté d'un loup-garou et quand il aura trouvé, qu'il aille donc l'expliquer à Isolfe Dazurs!

« Brenner, notre mission n'étant pas terminée, jusqu' à preuve du contraire, vous n'avez pas à faire de commentaires personnels, ni sur Snape, ni sur moi. Il vous reste encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, notamment le respect de la discipline.C'est vous qui rédigerez le compte-rendu de notre intervention. »

Je regarde la pluie ruisseler sur son visage et, en dessous je vois la peau blêmir, comme sous le coup d'une insultante réprimande. Voilà, j'ai atteint mon but, je l'ai blessé, donc je ne me maîtrise pas mieux que lui, autant que lui, j'ai laissé les sentiments personnels m'envahir. Or ceux-ci doivent soigneusement être tenus à l'écart dans ce genre de travaux. Remus, quand on veut jouer au chef, on se doit d'être irréprochable soit même…

Je cherche à renouer le dialogue entre nous, je lance dans sa direction :

« C'est quand même pénible de ne pas savoir où nous sommes !

– En ex-URSS, de toute évidence. Vous avez vu, de la pure architecture stalinienne. Alors, Moscou ? Minsk ? quelle importance, c'est laid et on se caille. Tout de même, vous croyez que Voldemort et sa bande de maudits a des accointances avec la mafia voltchébnaya (3) ?

– Peut-être, mais en tout cas, il a des partisans ici, je doute que le tovaritch Boofzheim soit le seul à travailler pour lui en Russie. »

Nous sommes arrivés à moitié de l'avenue, marquée par un gigantesque rond-point. J'aperçois des panneaux de signalisation, en russe et en anglais " Peter & Paul Fortress" "Winter Palast" " Hermitage".

Nous sommes donc à Saint Petersbourg et je me dis qu'une visite au musée de l'Hermitage viendrait à point rattraper notre peu glorieuse expédition. Je pourrais aller y regarder les Rembrandt qui s'y trouvent avec les yeux d'Isolfe…le Fils prodigue s'y trouve, je crois. Arthur m'interpelle, me désignant les panneaux de la main :

– Vous avez vu, de l'anglais pour les touristes. La glasnot est passée par là, qui aurait imaginé cela du temps des soviets ? »

Comme pour lui donner raison, une voiture muggle noire et rutilante s'engage sans bruit dans l'avenue. Bon, de toute façon, aucune chance que l'Hermitage soit ouvert à quatre heures trente du matin, même si le jour commence déjà à poindre, sous l'effet de la latitude nord. Je décide qu'il est temps de rentrer. Cette expédition aura tout de même démontré que le réseau opérationnel de VDM est sinon mondial, du moins européen. Que Severus Snape en fait bien partie. Et que la forêt interdite n'est pas sous contrôle total d'Hogwarts et de Dumbledore.

J'informe Arthur que nous partons et que nous nous retrouvons dans mon bureau. Il arrive quelques minutes après moi, le temps que je m'inquiète et me reproche de ne pas avoir joué mon rôle de chef jusqu'au bout, en laissant mes troupes (!) rentrer en dehors de ma surveillance. J'en profite pour mettre en route un feu et entreprendre de me sécher.

« J'étais à peu certain que vous n'aviez rien de ce genre dans votre bureau, et comme j'avais besoin et envie d'un café irlandais … »

il brandit une bouteille de whisky, puis tire une chaise devant la cheminée et s'y installe en dépliant ses jambes devant lui. Je ne vais pas chercher à savoir d'où elle vient, je vais me contenter d'en profiter moi aussi. Il se redresse tout d'un coup, comme sous l'effet d'une idée légèrement désagréable et prenant d'un air soudainement inquiet

« Hm, vous pouvez fournir le café, ou je dois retourner faire un tour dans les cuisines ? »

Ah, finalement, j'ai ma réponse – il n'est pas allé la piquer dans la réserve personnelle de Dumbledore… Je le rassure et me lance dans la préparation du breuvage demandé.

« Vous n'avez pas croisé Mac Neil dans les couloirs en rentrant ?

– Et quoi, vous auriez voulu que je lui propose de trinquer, vodka et whisky … vous n'y allez pas de main morte ! C'est un mélange que vous pratiquez ? »

Je ne comprends pas de quoi il me parle, mélange ? quel mélange ? Je venais enfin de m'autoriser à nouveau à penser à Isolfe, me demandant si elle dormait encore, probablement, il n'est que trois heures trente, peut-être pas d'ailleurs, ne m'a-t-elle pas dit qu'elle se réveillait souvent trop tôt à son goût ? Même en se couchant le plus tard possible … je m'interroge – déraisonnablement - sur les motifs qui écourtent ses nuits, se pourrait-il qu'elle pense à moi ? se pourraient-ils que nous partagions la même insomnie ? Parce que maintenant, elle et … moi… elle …moi….

« Tenez, buvez – Arthur est en train de me fourrer dans les mains un mug fumant, brûlant - Ça fait un bien fou, moi, pendant que vous étiez les yeux dans le vague, j'ai eu le temps d'en absorber un, je dois dire que je ne regrette plus la vodka que les deux commies n'ont pas songé à nous offrir… Eh au fait, non, pas vu Jason. Vous pensez qu'il est rentré direct ? Moi, je le vois bien aller faire un tour du côté des quartiers chauds, j'imagine qu'il doit bien y en avoir, là-bas comme ailleurs. »

Je sens mes sourcils qui s'agitent et manifestent leur réprobation.

« Avec le message, ou quoi que ce soit, à remettre à Snape ! Vous n'y songez pas ! Il a dû rentrer directement ! D'ailleurs je suppose qu'il est avec lui en ce moment même…

- Bof, il va peut-être attendre le prochain cours de potions et lui remettre le truc emballé dans une de ces foutues préparations d'exam ! De toute façon, avouez qu'on s'en tape…On aurait pu aussi bien rester dans notre lit douillet – il donne un grand coup de talon sur le sol.

– Quel scoop, l'estimé professeur Snape qui fricote avec la clique de VDM !

– Je me permets de vous rappeler, mon cher Brenner, que c'est sur la base de vos précieuses indications que nous nous avons entrepris cette expédition septentrionale. Et puis, le Thunder a bien marché.

– Et j'ai gagné le droit de rédiger le … comment déjà .

– CRM

– ah oui, le CRM, le Calembour Rigolo et Magique !

Il me jette un regard, indécis, puis, m'entendant rire franchement, il se déride et nos terminons nos cafés dans l'atmosphère de camaraderie informelle qui gomme la différence d'âge et de statut entre nous, encore plus d'ailleurs depuis qu'Arthur sait qui je suis réellement, à tel point que je me surprends parfois à penser à lui comme à un jeune frère.

J'ai décidé d'insérer dans mon journal le compte-rendu de mission que j'ai demandé à Arthur de rédiger. Je lui ai proposé le marché suivant, pour compenser le côté un peu administratif et aride de l' exercice : un CRM satisfaisant lui vaudra 1 point supplémentaire à son ASPIC, alors qu' un travail raté ne déclenchera aucune pénalité. Il m'a également demandé comment nous devions être désignés dans le rapport, vraie identité ou nom de code ? Cette dernière suggestion m'a fait sourire, j'ai presque retrouvé toute l'excitation qui avait présidé au choix de nos pseudos de maraudeurs, même si le mien m'avait en fait été quasiment imposé par les autres, ce cruel Moony que Sirius m'avait attribué , fallait-il vraiment qu'il me renvoyât à ma malédiction ? Et moi je n'avais pas réagi, le fait d'être un loup-garou vous plante dans le cerveau, avec des crocs acérés, aussi brillants que la pleine lune, la certitude qu'il y a des combats inutiles.

Je lui ai conseillé de faire sobre et d'utiliser nos vrais noms.

Et je lui ai demandé de consacrer un passage au fameux THD, comme il ne s'agit pour le moment que d'un proto, qui devrait bientôt faire partie de la panoplie officielle des aurors, il m'a semblé intéressant d'avoir un retour d'expérience sur une de ses toutes premières utilisations en situation réelle.

Je dois dire qu'il s'en est plutôt bien tiré : c'est presque aussi chiant qu'un CRM d'Alastair Moody, les remarques paranoïaques en moins … il a acquis son point, même s'il a eu un peu vite fait de transformer notre séance de café irlandais en debriefing officiel.

Compte-rendu de mission des 8 et 9 mai

Rédacteur : Arthur Brenner, Hogwarts

Objet de la mission : surveillance Jason Mac Neil

Commanditaire : Albus Dumbledore Remus Lupin

Participants : Remus Lupin Arthur Brenner

Utilisation d'un équipement spécifique : oui

Equipement spécifique utilisé : prototype THUNDER de Time Hopping Device

Justification de l'utilisation de l'équipement : validation prototype THUNDER (Time Hopping Ultrasonic Neurological Desynchronisation Eventually Removable) confié par le service Q du Ministère de la Magie

Lieu, date et heure début de mission : 9 mai 22 heures, heure locale Hogwarts

Lieu, date et heure fin de mission : 10 mai, 3 heures, heure locale, Hogwarts

Informations ayant déclenché la mission de surveillance : connaissance d'un RDV entre Jason MacNeil, étudiant à Hogwarts en septième année, 18 ans, fils cadet de Simon MacNeil et de Alexandra MacNeil, née Rider Haggard, domicilié 25 Beaumont Gate, Glasgow,

et un contact répondant au nom de Klaus Boofzheim et sur lequel aucune autre information n'est disponible,

pour le 9 mai à deux heures du matin, dans un endroit non connu de l'informateur.

Notre préliminaire sur le prototype THUNDER.

Il s'agit d'un prototype mis au point par le service Q du département de la Magie. Après les procédures habituelles de tests en laboratoire (procédure FLOP - Flawless Leverage Organisation Protocol) du manuel de test HTTP/03/10V22 faisant apparaître un taux de réussite de 95 , la première release a été confiée pour ground test et homologation ultérieure à Nicholas Ushant, officier lieutenant auror lors d'une mission de routine. Le THUNDER s'étant révélé opérationnel, après correction d'un dysfonctionnement mineur (échauffement non fonctionnel de la poignée lors de l'utilisation) le professeur Remus J. Lupin, en date du 18 janvier, a demandé au ministère la mise à disposition d'un exemplaire du prototype pour utilisation réservée aux étudiants de septième année – profil ASPIC DCFM.

La demande du professeur Remus J. Lupin a reçu un avis favorable de la part du ministère le 25 mars, la sous-commission " Déontologie de l'Enseignement" , consultée sur le sujet, émettant elle aussi un avis favorable à la condition expresse que les étudiants, en aucun cas, ne servent eux-mêmes de cobayes et que le THD ne soit jamais utilisé que sur des membres volontaires du corps professoral, après signature d'un protocole d'accord à transmettre au service concerné, conformément au décret éducatif N° 67- 24. Les professeurs Cynthia Hooch et Sebastian Vector se sont portés volontaires et ont donc participé aux cours des 20, 22 et 25 mars, assurés par le professeur Remus J. Lupin. Les deux probateurs sont de gabarit différent, indice de masse corporelle respectivement de 23 et de 28, ce qui a permis d'affiner les réglages d'intensité du faisceau.

Amélioration à apporter au prototype : intégrer la détermination automatique de la puissance nécessaire en fonction de la cible, sur la base des mesures effectuées lors des séances de test, afin d'éliminer le risque de sous- ou de surdosage.

Action - Albus Dumbledore et Remus Lupin : transmission de cette demande au service Q par la voie officielle

Début de la filature : locaux de l'établissement d'Hogwarts, devant la porte de la salle commune de la maison des Slytherin.

JMN est sorti des locaux, en direction de la forêt interdite. Il y a retrouvé une araignée, dont l'identité est indéterminée à ce jour, mais appartenant vraisemblablement à la parentèle d'Aragog. Celle-ci semble lui avoir facilité l'accès à une zone permettant de court-circuiter les protections anti-transplanation d'Hogwarts. Le THD Thunder a été utilisé avec succès sur JMN (effet évalué à trois heures) , ce qui a permis à RL et AB de s'associer à la transplanation du susnommé sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

La transplanation s'est terminée en environnement urbain, indéterminé à ce stade de la mission.

JNM a parcouru en courant environ 1500 yards d'une avenue déserte, avant d'emprunter un étroit passage entre deux immeubles, d'une cinquantaine de yards, menant à une arrière-cour.

Le contact, a priori Boofzheim, s'est manifesté, en lançant un signal depuis une fenêtre située au sixième étage, façade située au nord de l'arrière-cour. Il est ensuite descendu, a exécuté une procédure de reconnaissance de son vis-à- vis et lui a passé un objet, ressemblant à un magazine roulé sur lui-même, en l'informant que l'objet en question était à remettre au professeur Severus Snape, titulaire de la chaire de Potions à Hogwarts.

Le contact a ensuite offert à JMN à boire depuis une bouteille qu'il avait avec lui, puis a bu à son tour, à deux reprises. . Ensuite les deux hommes se sont séparés, le contact est probablement remonté dans l'appartement du sixième étage, MacNeil a repris le passage, nous avons laissé un marqueur GPS (Geo Positionnement Sorcier) pour éventuelle enquête ultérieure sur la personne du contact dans l'endroit en question. JMN a parcouru environ cinq cent mètres sur une avenue dénommée Anikouchine, puis il a transplané et disparu. Des panneaux de signalisation nous ont appris que nous nous trouvions à Saint-Petersbourg, Remus Lupin a décidé de mettre fin à la mission, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans son bureau pour un debriefing.

Conclusions et actions

Décider de l'opportunité de lancer une enquête sur le contact Boofzheim et/ou une perquisition dans son appartement.

Vérifier les possibles connexions Aragog/ réseau VDM

Confirmer l'existence d'une zone de la forêt interdite échappant au contrôle d'Hogwarts

(1) je n'ai pas résisté au plaisir de suivre la piste JKR : de Gog à Magog, suffit de rajouter Ara devant !

(2) je ne vais pas mettre en avant mes deux pauvres années de latin, c'est juste que j'ai vu Gladiator (enfin la moitié, seulement, vu (sic) que je fermais fort les yeux pendant les scènes de combat en m'agrippant au bras de mon mari chéri - héhé)

(3) mafia magique russe


	42. 16 mai 17 mai

Entre Fenice qui me dit que le tourisme remplace l'action et Fée Fléa(u) qui me fait le crédit d'en voir partout et… et ? bah zut, non, personne d'autre…

**Fenice** antimaraudage, assassinat du mythe.. bing et paf ! tu me pousses du côté où je penche – cette sale manie de toujours vouloir se justifier…

Brièvement.

Ils s'ennuient - non. Remus explique pourquoi il a subitement besoin d'action. Et ce n'est pas le désoeuvrement qui le gouverne.

L'anti-maraudage ? NA, là, il s'agit d'une action « professionnelle », objective, avec son côté administratif !

L'assassinat du mythe ? les maraudeurs en étaient –ils arrivés au point de se transformer en mythe, avaient-ils atteint à l'universel ? Pas à mon sens, leur légende, ou ce qu'il en reste, reste circonscrite à Hogwarts. Et puis le Remus que j'élabore, ligne après ligne, est plus soucieux de son avenir que de son passé, de remettre sa vie en route, de marcher droit, à côté de quelqu'un et au même pas qu'elle, parce qu'il en a marre de tourner en rond comme un loup encagé dans ses pleines lunes.

**Fée** – non, c'était la première apparition du THD. Et merci d'adhérer à mes élucubrations…

D'autant que je continue dans le même veine dans le chapitre du jour.

Et revoilà Isolfe et Remus chez les muggles.

Bonne lecture.

**Journal d'Isolfe** **16 mai**

Six heures, ce dimanche soir, c'est comme si j'attendais quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Six heures trente, ce dimanche soir, j'avais raison – Remus est venu frapper à ma porte, me proposant d'aller dîner ensemble, loin d'Hogwarts, et donc surtout pas à Hogsmead.

Sa bouche était légèrement tremblante, pourtant il se contrôlait soigneusement, et ces deux phénomènes, tremblement et crispation, donnaient une tonalité inhabituelle à sa voix, inhabituelle, mais très agréable, très sensuelle – et lui et moi en étions conscients.

J'ai proposé Paris, et ma voix s'était mise sans peine à l'unisson de la sienne, il a accepté.

Je me prépare, nous avons convenu de nous retrouver dans un quart d'heure au bout de notre corridor.

S'il me demande ensuite de passer la nuit avec lui, dois-je accepter ? Ai-je vraiment besoin de savoir ce qu'il me dissimule pour coucher avec lui ? Ce serait juste un _exercice physique_, pas un _acte d'engagement_. Alors Isolfe, oui, non ? Terriblement tentant, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais il ne me demandera rien, je viens de m'en rendre compte, il ne me le demandera pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas parlé… Et il n'a toujours pas l'attention de se dévoiler ce soir… il ne m'aurait jamais proposé un lieu public.

J'en suis presque soulagée. Et moi, je ne ferai pas le premier pas, le seul qui coûte, n'est-ce pas ? ainsi je ne prendrai pas le risque de m'exposer, et je me voir rejetée.

Voilà, je termine ces lignes, j'y vais, j'ai opté pour une tenue neutre, de _camarade_.

**Journal de Remus 16 mai**

Je ne l'ai pas vue de toute la journée (et hier si peu, si trop peu…). Son absence, ce vide autour de moi et en moi, m'a poussé à aller frapper à sa porte ce soir – car il fallait que je la vois, elle, une urgente nécessité se faisant plus lourde à chaque pas que je posais vers elle. Ce n'est qu'en marchant vers sa porte que j'ai su ce que j'allais lui proposer, un moment à partager loin de l'étouffant Hogwarts, et de sa foule importune.

Ma voix s'est débattue dans ma bouche, alarmée et pourtant pressée d'aller se poser sur Isolfe. Elle m'a proposé d'aller dîner à Paris, avec des mots qui s'entrechoquaient doucement et la rendait plus vulnérable.

Nous nous retrouvons dans un quart d'heure – je suis repassé par ma chambre, je griffonne ces lignes.

Je m'applique à retrouver la totale maîtrise de moi, intellectuelle et sentimentale, j'entends, car, le désir, lui, reste incontrôlable, instinctif (non, ce n'est pas seulement de l'instinct).

Je sais d'ores et déjà que rien d'important ne va se produire entre elle et moi, nous allons passer cette soirée, flottant, irresponsables, entre deux eaux silencieuses, notre amitié et mon insatisfaction. Et j'en ressens, lâchement, un immense soulagement. Je veux encore avoir du temps _irresponsable_ avec elle, avant de lui parler et de, peut-être, tout détruire ? ou au contraire …. Le souffle me manque soudain.

Et, elle, de son côté, sera-t-elle fidèle à sa parole : va-t-elle se contenter d'attendre ou finira-t-elle par me _provoquer_ ? Ce mot éveille en moi des images qui précipitent ma respiration.

Je pensais que j'arriverai en premier à notre point de ralliement, mais Isolfe m'attendait déjà. Elle portait une jupe grise, longue aux chevilles, sévère, un pull blanc boutonné de bas en haut, ne laissant deviner ni ses seins, ni ce qu'elle portait en dessous - une véritable nonne muggle … et pourquoi pas un voile sur la tête, ou la noire tenue officielle d'Hogwarts ?

Je l'entendis alors me proposer

« Ça vous dirait d'aller manger oriental, libanais plus précisément ? Vous connaissez ?

– Euh, non, mais oui, d'accord. »

Evidemment, ma réponse était plutôt incohérente, à ma décharge j'étais en même temps en train de me dire, avec un coup au cœur, ce cœur toujours déraisonnablement avide d'élever de pures coïncidences au rang de signes du destin … que nos pensées s'étaient trouvées un terrain d'entente commun, et géographique. Elle était en train de me préciser

– L'avantage avec le libanais, c'est que l'alcool n'est pas prohibé ! Donc, je vous emmène chez Aliya ? boulevard du Montparnasse ou avenue Marceau ?

– Eh bien …

- Non, Montparnasse, le quartier est plus sympa et puis il y a un jardin. »

Nous sommes arrivés à Hogsmead, en ayant abondamment parlé des examens de fin d'année, et des sujets que nous peaufinons. Je suis persuadé qu'à ce stade du compte à rebours, les professeurs y pensent plus que les étudiants. Isolfe m'a appris que la difficulté pour une de ses épreuves, commentaire de la presse économique, est que le sujet se doit d'être absolument exclusif et qu'elle devra le trouver le matin même de l'épreuve, dans un des journaux auxquels elle est abonnée. Je lui a fait remarquer que pour quelqu'un ayant horreur de tout faire au dernier moment, elle ne s'épargnait pas. Et aussi que le temps à l'œuvre dans sa matière n'était pas le même que celui qui préside aux autres enseignements – les prévisions, la prospective, l'immédiateté contre les savoirs accumulés depuis des siècles.

« Vous avez raison, j'introduis un peu de la passion, un peu folle, un peu outrancière, des muggles pour le futur, pour l'après. D'ailleurs, le temps magique et le temps amagique ne sont pas les mêmes, l'un est malléable et docile, l'autre inexorable. Comme avec votre truc, Thunder, votre THD. Et le grand mystère est que les deux puissent coïncider ! »

Nous avons laissé derrière nous Hogsmead et ses badauds de début de soirée, nous avons atteint un endroit désert.

Nous nous arrêtons de marcher, Isolfe se tourne vers moi, me dit

« Bien, alors, toujours décidé pour Paris et la cuisine libanaise ?

J'acquiesce de la tête.

– Parfait, alors, donnez-moi la main, ça sera plus pratique.

Je me sens hésiter.

– Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais fait ça, la transplanation en duo ? »

Je me sens tellement idiot, car non, avec qui aurais-je pratiqué ? que je suis incapable de dire si sa voix est moqueuse ou exaspérée.

« Oh Remus, _come on_, donnez-moi votre main, là, ce ne sera pas la première fois. Je repense à ce moment où elle avait trébuché et où je l'avais rattrapée – pour une fois, je m'étais montré à la hauteur.

– Faites moi confiance, je maîtrise l'exercice. Allez. »

Ma main est finalement dans la sienne.

Nous nous retrouvons sur un trottoir parisien, il pleut des trombes, nous nous faisons bousculer par une foule de parapluies, Isolfe me tire en avant, ouvre une porte devant moi, je la suis, en notant mentalement que j'aurai dû passer le premier…

Nous pénétrons dans un lieu clair et métallique, très _design à la muggle, _un serveur se porte à notre rencontre, il nous salue, Isolfe lui dit qu'elle a réservé une table pour deux, au nom de Lupin, elle reste imperturbable, moi aussi, comme si ce nom n'appartenait ni à elle, ni à moi (et pourtant Remus et Isolfe Lupin cela pourrait exister s'il n'y avait pas l'autre entre nous, l'à-moitié Lupin l'à-moitié clandestin).

Le serveur nous dirige sans se presser, nous faisant passer entre un comptoir et une grande rambarde arrondie plongeant vers l'étage inférieur, vers une table située au fond, près d'une grande porte-fenêtre, qui donne sur un minuscule jardin, inoccupé à cause de la pluie. Je suis content d'être dans un coin reculé – mais quand donc cesserai-je de vouloir me planquer ? L'option inverse pourrait être intéressante, me faire voir de tout à chacun en compagnie d'Isolfe. Mais supporterai-je ce que cela sous-entend ?

« Comment avez-vous fait pour réserver ici depuis Hogwarts ?

– Ahah, je sais comment connecter mes deux univers, vous savez, Remus, même si c'est un peu plus compliqué à partir de Hogwarts. J'ai dû emprunter le réseau des cheminées pour aller m'occuper de cela depuis Hogsmead. »

Un autre serveur, au physique tout aussi oriental que le premier, nous salue, en arabe j'imagine, et en anglais, il a dû nous entendre parler… il nous tend deux cartes. Nous refusons sa suggestion de prendre un apéritif, Isolfe relève la tête de la carte, me regarde

« Plutôt du vin, non ? »

Je réponds oui, elle se tourne vers le serveur et passe au français

– Vous avez du massaya ?

– Bien sûr.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, puis ajoute

– Alors, madame française et monsieur américain ? »

Je ris sous cape de me voir prendre pour un Américain, s'imagine-t-il que j'ai des gallions, enfin non des dollars pleins les poches (moi,c 'est comme ça que je me les représentais quand j'étais petit). J'entends Isolfe répondre, sérieusement

– Non, Monsieur est britannique. L'homme a l'air déçu, adieu le pourboire royal ?

– Et donc, nous venons manger libanais, vous voyez, nous sommes très cosmopolites, finalement comme vous, au Liban. »

Elle a marqué un point, il nous sourit à nouveau et s'éloigne sans hâte.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? J'ai faim. Je vous explique ?

– Oui, expliquez-moi, conseillez-moi. »

J'ai soudain conscience du fait que nos genoux sont très proches les uns des autres, cachés sous la table étroite que nous partageons.

« Eh bien, le plus simple et le plus pédagogique, c'est de prendre un assortiment de mezze, ce sont des entrées variées, des petites portions, cela vous permettra de découvrir un peu tout. Voyons, je crois qu'ils proposent de bonnes assiettes ici.

Elle se met à lire des noms et à m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit - …. homos , moutabel, taboulé, fattouchf wara, inab kibbé. Et bien sûr des pitas, du pain libanais. »

Isolfe passe notre commande, le serveur nous rappelle que nous voulions du vin, Isolfe me consulte, nous nous décidons pour une demi-bouteille.

Quand il est reparti, je regarde un peu autour de nous ; de notre coin, je ne vois que l'enfilade des tables devant moi, derrière Isolfe.La table la plus proche est occupée par quatre personnes, deux couples. Je vois un homme et une femme, environ cinquante ans, orientaux de toute évidence, teint mat, les cheveux et les yeux sombres, ils parlent un mélange de français et d'arabe, – difficile de dire s'ils sont mari et femme. Elle porte de nombreux bracelets d'or qui mettent en valeur ses propos en les encadrant de joyeux tintements. Elle est vêtue d'un pull rose pâle, très ajusté, très décolleté, faisant apparaître le haut doré de ses seins.

Il pleut toujours violemment, je vois les gouttes rebondir sur la terrasse et s'écraser, puis se mettre à couler en avalanches transparentes sur les vitres. Isolfe m'ayant vu regarder nos voisins, se retourne brièvement. Elle me dit

« J'adore les sortes de cernes bistres qu'ont souvent les orientaux, autour de leurs yeux en amande. C'est … terriblement séduisant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

– Hm, je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention.

– Et alors, Garzinia Naamân et Amin Taïeb, ils sont bien dans votre effectif, non ? Et ils ont ces yeux là… Amin est libanais. »

Je me sens stupide, j'aurais besoin de l'entendre me dire qu'elle n'attend rien de moi, afin de pouvoir enfin me décontracter. Je réponds

– Oui, bien sûr, je les vois régulièrement, mais je n'avais jamais remarqué cela. »

En disant cela, je regarde ses yeux, à elle, que m'importe les autres, si délibérément qu'elle ne pourra pas ne pas le remarquer. Mais elle fait comme si elle était transparente, elle se retourne, comme s'il y avait quoique ce soit de remarquable derrière elle. Puis elle vient remettre son regard en face du mien

« Alors, votre classification, ça avance comme vous le voulez ? La dernière fois, vous pestiez contre la bibliothèque de Madame Pince… vous m'aviez même dit qu'elle était en dessous de tout.

– Vous vous en souvenez ?

- Bien sûr.

- Ce n'était pas très malin de ma part, si les bibliothèques contenaient tout ce que je cherche sur le sujet, mon truc deviendrait inutile…. Oui, ça avance, enfin quand j'ai un peu de temps devant moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il me faut à chaque fois une heure pour me replonger dans le sujet…. Je ne suis pas très concentré finalement.

– Alors vous vous êtes décidé sur l'angle d'attaque, enfin, je veux dire, la clé de classification ? ordre alphabétique, degré de nocivité ?

– Eh bien je ne suis pas encore définitivement fixé, enfin peut-être la taille, c'est un critère finalement fortement discriminant…des mégas au nanos… vous voyez ? Mais je me donne encore un peu de temps

- Heureusement, vous n'avez pas un éditeur pour japper devant votre porte et vous faire presser la manoeuvre.

– Ah, un éditeur, je ne sais pas si …. Enfin, il faudrait d'abord que j'en trouve un.

Elle laisse passer un peu de temps, puis me dit, brusquement, comme si elle avait peur de se rétracter.

– Vous savez que c'est une chose à laquelle je pense, créer une maison d'édition, un jour, après Hogwarts – je ne me vois pas passer le reste de ma vie à enseigner, enfin enseigner oui, j'y prends vraiment goût, mais vivre les uns sur les autres, comme ils le font tous ! Vous vous voyez, vous, Remus, passer le reste de votre vie avec Snape, vous vous tireriez la bourre pour savoir qui pourrait bien succéder à Dumbledore, quand il sera enfin devenu ministre de la magie, vous devriez recruter des cinglés pour le poste de Divination….

Elle éclate de rire et reprends

– Vous seriez le chef de Filch ! et celui de Mac Go ! »

Elle se tait, vérifie si je supporte sa tirade, mais la seule chose que j'ai retenue, la seule chose qui m'importe, c'est qu'elle envisage si facilement, si sereinement un après Hogwarts, elle partie, m'ayant laissé là-bas, _à me tirer la bourre avec Snape_. Bien improbable, d'ailleurs qu'un loup-garou devienne un jour directeur d'une école de magie, ou de quoique ce soit. (1) Je décide de laisser tomber le sujet mais de continuer en plaisantant, comme elle sait si bien le faire.

– Et vous seriez prête à mettre mon manuscrit à votre catalogue ! Je vous rappelle que vous ne l'avez pas lu.

– Dame non, puisque vous ne voulez pas me le montrer.

– Mais, vous savez bien que ce n'est qu'une ébauche.

Elle fronce les sourcils, gentiment. Ce qui lui va sacrément bien, je dois dire.

– Une ébauche, au delà des six premiers chapitres, si j'ai bien compris. Et puis, vous savez, il y a des éditeurs très hm inquisitoriaux, qui surveillent de très près les travaux de leurs poulains.

– Tenez, alors, je vous ai amené un échantillon »

Je plonge la main dans la poche de mon pull, la retirant aussitôt, car un serveur, encore un nouveau, arrive, les bras chargés d'assiettes, dont il a bien l'intention de se débarrasser au plus vite en les posant sur notre table – j'observe attentivement la manœuvre, curieux de voir comment il va réussir à tout caser. Devons-nous lui proposer de l'aide, _cum _ _reductio_ ? Isolfe déplace des verres, un cendrier, une de ses mains touche celle du serveur, ils disent tout les deux, exactement en même temps – Excusez-moi – je suis jaloux d'eux. Enfin, tout est en place, Isolfe me sollicite

« Vous faites le partage ? puis, me désignant un plat

- Je vous laisse les kibbé, j'ai horreur du mouton

– Ah oui, je me rappelle vos airs hm dégoûtés devant les ragoûts d'Hogwarts

– Ahah, la bouffe à Hogwarts, de quoi écrire des romans, ou plutôt un pamphlet ! ou alors un rapport médical !

- Tant que ce n'est pas un rapport d'autopsie….

– Merci de me donner la répartie avec tant _d'à-propos,_ mon cher. Allez, je vous laisse travailler ».

Je m'exécute, elle, empile les plats au fur et à mesure que je les vide dans nos assiettes – une véritable scène domestique, il y a des gens qui font cela tous les jours, l'un pour l'autre – je te sers de l'eau ? veux-tu encore du thé ? as-tu vu mon magazine ? tu viens te coucher ? et aussi dans l'intimité – embrasse-moi, et, j'ai envie de toi … je me mords les lèvres sur tous ces mots fantômes.

Arrive un pichet de vin, qui vient faire diversion. Isolfe précise que nous avions commandé une demi-bouteille, le serveur nous dit que ça n'existe pas, que son collègue a dû se tromper, mais qu'il s'agit bien du vin commandé et, en nous montrant la spectaculaire blancheur de ses dents, il nous assure qu'il est excellent. D'ailleurs il en verse dans nos verres, en nous invitant à le goûter devant lui. Nous buvons en même temps, Isolfe s'appliquant sa dégustation, moi je me concentre sur elle.

Pourtant, la saveur assez surprenante qui arrive dans ma bouche vient me troubler, avec son goût de poivre très présent. Isolfe sourit à notre serveur

– Parfait, il est très bon. »

Il s'éloigne, avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle me souhaite bon appétit, je lui demande de tout me renommer, nous nous mettons à manger. Puis

« Alors, que vouliez-vous me montrer ? »

Je dépose mes couverts, je lui présente ce que je viens de sortir de sa poche. Elle semble surprise, elle devait s'attendre à du papier. Elle saisit le tube de verre, à peine plus grand qu'un doigt d'enfant, l'approche de ses yeux.

« Ah, c'est un tube loupe, sans issue en plus. Remarquable, c'est vous qui les faites ? Elle le recule un peu, le scrute attentivement le contenu.

– Bien, professeur Lupin, je dois vous avouer que je sèche, qu'est-ce que c'est que çà ? Tout ce que je puis dire, c'est que ce qui s'agite là-dedans doit faire partie de votre catégorie nano.

– Excellent, mademoiselle Dazurs, je vous accorde la moitié des points. »

Nous éclatons de rire, nos voisins nous regardent, lui d'un air légèrement désapprobateur, elle en censurant un demi-sourire.

« Alors, dites-moi ?

- Ce sont des versatilocortex hyperthermophiles.

– Oups, avec un nom comme çà, je comprends que vous les gardiez au chaud dans votre poche… Et puis, dites-donc, ils ne sont pas particulièrement polis, il y a en un qui vient de me faire un bras d'honneur ! Puis-je lui tirer la langue ?

– Essayez voir ! Elle m'obéit, puis observe attentivement ce qui se passe dans le tube.

– Nada, pas de réaction. Il fait combien à l'intérieur ?

– Entre 175 et 185 degrés. »

Je la vois lever ses sourcils, incrédules. Puis nous comprenons en même temps et le mot Fahrenheit surgit entre nous, sans que nous sachions qui de nous deux vient de le prononcer.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font, ces versatilocortex ? sont-ils très dangereux ?

– Non, si c'était le cas, je ne porterais pas sur moi, surtout en environnement muggle …

- A moins qu'ils vous obsèdent? pour que vous baladiez avec eux en permanence ? »

Je lui réponds que c'était pour lui montrer (n'avait-elle pas compris ?) et j'ajoute, un peu brutalement

« Rassurez-vous, je ne couche pas avec. »

Elle me regarde en souriant, mais tristement. Je me demande si cette tristesse la concerne, me concerne, nous concerne tout deux ? Nous nous remettons à manger. A elle de mettre fin au silence entre nous quand elle le souhaitera.

– Le verre grossit combien de fois ?

– A peu près 1000 fois. Elle émet un sifflement, quasi inaudible.

– C'est vraiment du nano nano alors. Expliquez-moi comment ils marchent ? »

Nos assiettes sont vides maintenant, Isolfe se cale le dos au fond de sa chaise, et croise les bras, juste sous ses seins. Elle ressemble à un examinateur, bienveillant tout de même, mais quand même, elle s'est éloignée de moi, alors moi, je pose mes coudes sur la table et ainsi je me rapproche d'elle.… Je m'apprête à commencer mon exposé, arrive le serveur, encore un nouveau ? non, il semble que nous ayons déjà eu affaire à celui-ci, nous proposant un dessert.

« Remus, si le sucré vous tente, je vous conseille de prendre une glace au mastic, vous ne trouverez pas ça ailleurs. »

Je me rends à sa suggestion, elle se commande autre chose, un nom qui commence par "mou" et se termine par "abié". Le serveur me précise

« Mouhallabiyé, c'est à l'eau de rose.

– Ah, parfait. Nous sommes à nouveau seuls. Je reprends

– Pour être utilisables, les versatilocortex ont besoin d'un vecteur, enfin plutôt d'un hôte, qui va leur permettre de survivre à une température normale, pour ne rien vous cacher 37 degrés, la température d'un corps humain…

- Ah, nous y sommes, et c'est là qu'ils commencent leurs dégâts…

- Oui, mais avant qu'ils ne soient opérationnels, il y a d'autres hm manipulations à effectuer. Mais je crois qu'il faut mieux que je vous dise tout de suite ce que l'on attend d'eux, afin que vous compreniez bien.

– J'adore quand vous êtes si didactique Remus … non ne vous crispez pas, je ne moque pas, je rends hommage à vos immenses talents pédagogiques, pas plus. »

Quel abruti fini, pourquoi me suis-je cabré, et bien sûr elle l'a vu et d'ailleurs quels autres talents je possède, qui ne soient pédagogiques ? Subitement, j'ose enfin me demander si Isolfe, ressentant le besoin de se poser la question, me trouverait séduisant ? Sacha lui a-t-il jamais dit ce qu'il pensait de moi ? Je reprends rapidement pour m'empêcher de divaguer davantage, en adoptant volontairement un rythme professoral, articulé, pas trop rapide, celui qui laisse le temps de prendre des notes.

– Les versatilocortex, comme leur nom le laisse un peu deviner déclenchent, chez celui qui les hm héberge, une altération des processus mentaux, si vous préférez des troubles du raisonnement – une perversion, une inversion des valeurs et du rapport hm affectif aux autres. Celui qui était mon ami, je le considère dorénavant comme mon ennemi, et comme mon ennemi mortel, peu importe l'intensité des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui auparavant – amitié de passage ou plus profonde, ou sentiments amoureux - (évidemment je ne peux m'empêcher d'aller scotcher mes yeux sur la vitre trempée en disant cela) – les versatilocortex vont me faire voir en lui un homme, une femme qui représente un tel danger pour moi, pour mon intégrité physique qu'il n'existera plus qu'une solution – radicale, terminale. »

Je regarde à nouveau Isolfe, elle est toute pâle, je la sens au bord d'une sorte de nausée révoltée. Pourquoi avoir accepté de lui parler de cela ? Pour remplir la mission dont j'ai été chargé, mais aussi pour l'associer à mes angoisses, lorsque j'ai découvert l'existence de ce potentiel danger ? Pour qu'elle comprenne, sans que je lui dise directement, que j'ai cauchemardé, les yeux grands ouverts, sur un Remus Lupin contaminé et n'ayant plus qu'une idée en tête : éliminer sa splendide ? Mais que ce cauchemar était vain, parce que je suis le porteur malsain d'un autre danger pour elle, cette menace aussi régulière, aussi infaillible, aussi noire que la pleine lune est blafarde.

« Et vous, vous me disiez qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux, mais c'est terrifiant, cette folie mortelle et programmée, dites- moi que ce n'est pas vrai, ou qu'il existe un antidote… »

Sa voix est si altérée, à la limite de la supplication, que nos voisins se retournent, et nous observent brièvement, puis poliment, se détournent de nous.

- Vous vous imaginez, vous, inoculé, cherchant à tuer … ou moi, ahah, moi qui suis si jalouse de mon libre-arbitre, pff envolé, tout ça, je ne maîtriserais plus rien, et je n'aurais qu'une idée en tête, qu'on m'aura implantée de force, me débarrasser de vous, vous tuer d'une façon ou d'une autre, ou peut-être de la plus atroce possible, comme si chaque seconde de votre vie constituait une menace pour la mienne … alors que vous êtes … un ami précieux, n'en doutez jamais, Remus, je vous en prie, vous me regardez avec des yeux affolés, vous êtes atrocement pâle…. Excusez moi, quelle idiote je fais. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser emporter à ce point… je suis une piètre élève. Mais cette … chose serait tellement atroce, être transformé en assassin malgré soi. »

Ma bien-aimée innocente, combien de fois vas-tu encore t'approcher au plus proche de ma vérité sans que ta grande âme n'en devine rien ? Tu me fais tellement peur à chaque fois ; continue à n'en rien voir et à te protéger. Ce n'est pas à toi de me découvrir, c'est à moi de me présenter, _réellement_, à toi. Je reprends, pour calmer ses angoisses au plus vite…

« Isolfe, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure, à savoir que les versatilocortex avaient besoin d'un vecteur, une sorte de rétrovirus, diraient les muggles. Et ils ont également besoin qu'on leur apprenne à reconnaître leur cible

– Leur cible, je ne comprends pas, il suffit de les … hm injecter j'imagine ? »

Je constate qu'elle n' a pas totalement retrouvé la maîtrise de sa voix, elle parle encore trop vite, et je vois dans son regard que moi non plus je ne suis pas revenu à mon état normal. C'est drôle, comme je m'en ficherais si ce n'était elle qui me le signalait. Je ne dois plus – jamais - lui faire voir que j'ai peur de nous.

« La cible, Isolfe, l'ami qui va devenir l'ennemi mortel. L'apprentissage est une étape délicate, et à ce stade, le taux d'échec est, heureusement, élevé. Il nécessite de faire assimiler aux versatilocortex un peu de sang de la cible, la manœuvre est délicate, car les versatilocortex ont besoin d'une température que le sang humain ne supporte pas sans se dégrader et donc devenir inutilisable ; et la magie à utiliser dans cette étape n'est pas encore stabilisée…

- Mettons que ça réussisse, que se passe-t-il ensuite ? il faut encore faire intervenir ce fameux intermédiaire…

- Le vecteur idéal dont je parlais : tout bonnement les méningocoques…

- Tiens donc, vous utilisez du muggle maintenant ? Oh, excusez-moi, j'aurais dû lever la main avant de vous interrompre !

Je constate qu'elle s'abrite à nouveau derrière son habituelle ironie.

– Mais n'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez dit que les techniques croisées sont les plus efficaces, les plus fécondes ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui aie repris le rôle du taquin…mais en y mettant plus que cela ? D'ailleurs elle s'en est aperçue et elle est troublée ! L'air s'est mis à trembler – presque imperceptiblement - entre elle et moi . Mais moi, je les ai senties ces ondes minuscules… Ou serait-ce mon loup aux aguets ? Attendrait-il lui aussi quelque chose d'elle ?

Les desserts commandés arrivent inévitablement et remettent tout en ordre.

« Alors, les méningocoques. C'est eux qui contaminent alors ? Mais je ne comprends pas, la méningite se révèle bien souvent mortelle, et là c'est ce qu'il faut éviter…

- Bien vu, dans ce cas ils sont inactivés, ils ne servent que de réceptacles pour les versatilocortex. Leur rôle n'est que … moteur.

– Et ils se transmettent comme les méningocoques non trafiqués ? ne risquent-ils pas de déclencher une épidémie ?

– Non, car n'oubliez pas qu'ils sont ciblés, ce qui signifie qu'ils ne possèdent plus de pouvoir nocif en dehors de celui qu'on leur a assigné…. Une arme de précision en quelque sorte ?

– Vous avez compris. 10 points pour …. Ravenclaw alors ? Gryffondor ne vous tenterait pas ?

– Je ne suis pas assez courageuse, Remus… Je suis plutôt du style à me planquer derrière mes bouquins…. Vous savez que si un jour je dois me lancer dans une action … disons héroïque, de quelque ordre que ce soit, il faudraque j'ai d'abord tout préparé par écrit….ce qui exclut les aventures … spontanées. Dans certains cas, l'écriture permet de se rassurer, vous ne trouvez pas, elle agit comme une projection dans le futur, elle l'apprivoise pour vous. »

Coucher avec un homme qui est aussi un loup-garou – est-ce une action héroïque ou le _délivrer_, le _sauver de lui-même_ ?

Cette réflexion secrète, à laquelle je me livre devant elle, en toute impunité, puisqu'elle ne peut rien en savoir, et pourtant comme elle prend force en moi, comme une coulée de lumière, intense et chaleureuse, qui me marquerait de temps en temps. Et à chaque fois, j'en reste imprégné, et à chaque fois, son parcours est plus évident. Laissant une trace pour faire sortir mon loup de moi, la trace d'une incise à mener jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à faire sourdre mon sang ? le lien et le sang d'un ancien rêve…

- Qui travaille sur ce sujet, la dream team de Fudge, le think tank de Berlacaron ? Comment savez-vous tout cela et où avez-vous récupéré vos spécimens ?

- Non, par les anneaux de Saturne, heureusement tout ceci se déroule en dehors des cercles politiques par trop officiels. C'est le service scientifique du wizengamot qui en est directement en charge, du moins une officine dont peu de gens connaissent l'existence, il n'a même pas de nom, donc pas d'existence consacrée – une sorte de cellule fantôme, composée de scientificomages, choisis pour leurs compétences, aussi bien que leur probité, et qui travaillent chacun dans leur domaine, mais je ne sais pas ce que font les autres.

– C'est donc Albus qui vous a parlé de tout cela ? C'est dire la confiance qu'il a en vous… Vous savez, je pense qu'il ne pouvait faire un meilleur choix.

– Je ne suis pas le seul choix que Dumbledore ait fait , Isolfe. (Quel minuscule plaisir de prononcer son prénom en face d'elle – souvent, quand je suis seul, je le répète des dizaines de fois, comme si j'espérais percer un secret qu'il recèlerait…).

– Ah, oui, j'imagine qu'il en a parlé aussi à ce cher Severus ?

– Non, Isolfe, pas Severus.

– Vraiment, Mac Go, alors ?

– Non Isolfe

– Ne me dites pas que c'est Hagrid, ou Filch ? ou Sir Lucius Malfoy ?

- Non, Isolfe, non, c'est vous.

– Moi, mais il ne m'a rien dit !

– Lui non, mais moi, oui. Je viens de vous parler de tout cela, et accessoirement, tout à l'heure, je vous ai … perturbée

– Angoissée, vous voulez dire, affolée aussi

– Oui, angoissée, affolée, pardonnez-moi, parce que Dumbledore voulait qu'un autre que lui, que moi, soit au courant de l'existence des versatilocortex. C'est une découverte majeure, et Albus ne souhaite pas la laisser entre les mains du seul homme qui actuellement travaille dessus.

– Mais il multiplie les risques de … de fuite en faisant cela !

– Je pense, comme vous le disiez à l'instant, qu'il a totalement confiance en moi et … en vous.

- De toute façon, je ne possède pas le corpus de connaissances qui me permettrait de reconstituer tout le fonctionnement de vos bêbêtes….

- Non, mais c'est ce qu'il faut, vous n'en savez pas suffisamment pour que d'autres, mal intentionnés, s'y intéressent, sachez que Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas voulu, et moi non plus d'ailleurs (comme ses genoux sont proches des miens, je sens comme la chaleur que nous dégageons, elle et moi, devient unique dans cette distance si tenue entre nous), et pourtant un homme de l'art pourrait reprendre ces travaux sur la base des indications que vous sauriez lui fournir le cas échéant.

– Bon, donc ce truc redoutable est pour le moment dans le bon camp, mais si jamais les versatilocortex tombaient entre les mains moins bien intentionnées…. Dites-moi alors, c'est une arme que le wizengamot tient en réserve pour Voldemort …

- Je suppose

– Albus ne vous a rien dit de cela ! Ce serait bien dans sa manière… Enfin, vous êtes un grand garçon, il a pensé que vous en tireriez les conclusions vous-même. N'empêche ça ne vous semble pas terriblement sophistiqué ?

– J'admets que cela pourrait pêcher par excès de complication… mais après tout, l'ennemi est redoutable, donc pourquoi ne pas tout essayer ? Je me demande s'ils ont déjà pensé à la taupe qu'ils utiliseraient ….

– Moi, j'y enverrai le père Malfoy. Elle rit – ça lui remettrait _les idées en place_, vous ne croyez pas.

– Ah, vous voyez, tout d'un coup, vous ne trouvez plus mes versatilocrotex si abominables que cela !

– Vous avez raison, la recherche du bien ne se préoccupant pas des moyens ? C'est une question de philosophe, pour vous Remus… Vous voulez un café ? Turc ou libanais ?

– Libanais, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Une tisane à l'eau de fleur d'oranger …vous froncez le nez ça vous semble trop doux…

- Je crois que je préfère un vrai café. »

Isolfe fait signe à un serveur, commande un café turc et un libanais, je l'observe de profil, puis son visage revient face au mien.

« Et votre classification, vous lui avez trouvé un nom ?

– Un nom, euh non, c'est une classification, c'est compréhensible en soi.

– Ttt, moi pour éditer, j'aurai besoin d'un nom, choc de préférence. Tenez par exemple, Lupin's Monster Classification, LMC. Pas mal non ? »

Elle cherche mes yeux, je commence à appréhender un piège diffus ; les mots peuvent être si puissants entre elle et moi. Elle ajoute

« Ou sur le modèle de BWV, ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous connaissiez un peu l'allemand ? Lupin Ungeheuer Verzeichnis L.U.V, c'est amusant quand on le prononce, à l'allemande, cela donne "louve" , Lupin LUV, cela va bien ensemble. Seriez-vous un peu loup, Remus ? »

Il pleut toujours, j'entends toujours le brouhaha discret du restaurant. Elle est toujours à quelques dizaines de centimètres de moi. Pourtant, y serions-nous donc ? Aurait-elle compris ? Mais non, son regard est malicieux et ingénu, elle me regarde en toute confiance, et toute sécurité, je conserve mon impunité, elle ne l'a pas décelé. La pensée qui m'avait brutalement glacé se retire, maintenant aussi insaisissable qu'un rêve absurde. L'air tiède vient à nouveau se glisser entre elle et moi. Et Isolfe continue dans la même veine

« Ou en français : le Monde Monstrueux de Remus Lupin ».

Je sens le rire qu'elle attend se rétracter sèchement au fond de ma gorge, la femme que j'aime serait-elle condamnée à toujours m'éprouver ? Elle m'observe attentivement, la connaissant, je suis persuadé qu'elle va s'excuser, mais non, ses yeux sont fixés sans faiblesse sur moi, je les regarde, devrai-je les dessiller pour elle afin de lui laisser voir qui je suis – elle vient de me prouver qu'elle est capable, même involontairement, de s'approcher de ma zone noire ?

« Excusez-moi »

Sa main vient de se poser, ou plutôt de s'appliquer sur la mienne, de toute sa longueur, nerveuse et douce. C'est terriblement _suggestif_, ou strictement amical ? Notre voisine me jette un regard entendu, que je lui renverrai volontiers en pleine figure. Le serveur arrive, venant déranger l'ordonnancement de nos deux mains.

Sa tasse contient un liquide à peine blanc, une pleine lune translucide qui me nargue entre ses doigts.

**Journal d'Isolfe, 16 mai**

Après Aliya, nous avons marché vers la Seine, la nuit était tombée, mais c'est à peine si on s'en apercevait, la Ville Lumière, j'avais oublié, déjà, la campagne autour d'Hogwarts s'est-elle à ce point immiscée en moi ? Nous sommes restés sur la rive gauche, à regarder le fleuve sombre, cette grande saignée au creux d'une enluminure. Une précise coulure d'encre noire. Je pense à la zone d'ombre qui écartèle cet homme et qui l'écarte de moi. Pourtant, là,nous étions tous deux proches l'un de l'autre.

J'avais raison, et comme je le regrette, j'avais écrit ces mots haut et fort, pour brutalement défier le sort, mais cela ne marche jamais.

Et pourtant comme il m' a tenu dans ses yeux, si intensément que j'ai pensé de pas _mériter_ un tel regard, et donc je me suis détournée et comme nos genoux étaient proches sous cette table étroite, et comme ma main me désobéissait posée sur la sienne.

Mais de toute façon, le but de cette soirée n'était-il pas de me mettre au courant de l'existence de ces fichus versatilocortex ? Quel honneur !

**Journal de Remus, 17 mai**

Hier soir le fleuve était aussi noir que le loup qui vit au milieu de moi, montant la garde entre Isolfe et ma meilleure part, celle que j'ai réussi à protéger de lui. Mais là-bas, dans le monde muggle, nous étions tous les deux du même côté.

0000000000000000

(1) Fenice démontre brillamment le contraire dans ses excellentes fics !


	43. 17 mai 2 juin

La RAR de Fenice a déjà était faite, en privé.

Léna – le carré d'azur … c'est beau … je me demande bien où Remus a rangé ? caché ? cette lettre … entre les pages de son journal ? dans la poche du tabard ? sous son oreiller ?

La glace au mastic n'est pas la spécialité des vitriers, en fait c'est de la glace au lait parfumée à la gomme arabique (meskeh – mastic) et le mouhallayé se fait avec du riz en poudre et de l'eau de rose et de fleurs d'oranger – hyper facile !

Snape – le revoilà l'œuvre - à toi de voir dans quel sens il tire, (ou est-ce moi qui le pousse ? ).

Bonne (courte) lecture et dédicace spéciale aux lecteurs silencieux.

**Journal d'Isolfe, 17 mai**

Voilà, j'ai dormi seule, peu et mal.

Et je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je pense de cet état de chose. Enfin, disons que j'en suis à la fois soulagée et insatisfaite. Je n'ai pas envie d'être plus honnête que cela avec ce journal qui n'a pas vocation à savoir tout de moi.

Severus était à l'affût, j'ai réussi à l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de mes cours du matin, mais il est fin manoeuvrier, il est parvenu à me coincer et comme j'en avais marre de son petit jeu, j'ai attendu l'attaque, en décidant d'être aussi insolente qu'il serait indiscret. Et éventuellement de lui coller une baffe.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'il m'a fait grâce de toute entrée en matière en me jetant à la figure :

« Alors, vous avez consommé ?

– Dois-je donner un sens économique à votre question ?

– Ne faites pas la maligne !

– Maligne, je ne le suis pas bien, je ne comprends pas votre question. »

Là, j'ai cru que c'est moi qui allais recevoir cette fameuse baffe...

« Bien, vous m'obligez donc à formuler la question autrement ... Avez-vous couché avec lui ?

– Pourquoi cette question aujourd'hui ?

– Mais, parce que vous êtes sortis hier ensemble !

– Ahah, je vois qu'à Hogwarts les bruits de fond de chaudron circulent plus vite que les chouettes express !

Et ceci vous permet-il d'en déduire cela ? Je comprends fort bien que vous appliquiez cette règle pour vous-même et que toute invitation commencée à un quelconque endroit se termine dans votre lit, c'est bon à savoir, je n'irai jamais dîner en tête-à-tête avec vous, Severus, mais il se trouve que Remus Lupin et moi sommes sortis hier soir en _amis_. »

Il secoue la tête lentement, d'un air incrédule et désolé, comme si je venais de gâcher – volontairement - ma dernière chance.

« Je sais que vous vous interrogez sur lui, que vous tournez autour de son sale secret, mais patience, vous allez bientôt savoir quoi penser de lui ...bientôt, très bientôt…

…. et vous n'y résisterez pas. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse m'en accommoder. »

Puis, il fait quelque chose de bizarre - il commence à marcher à reculons, tout en me regardant fixement, et plus il s'éloigne, plus ses yeux sont lourds sur les miens, comme si, de ses deux pouces, il appuyait dessus, inexorablement, impitoyablement,.

La douleur augmente, encore, encore plus, son chemin est si bref, des yeux au cerveau, je comprends subitement : il est en train d'essayer de pénétrer dans mon esprit !

Naturellement, il doit avoir envie de connaître la nature des sentiments que je porte à Remus ? ou pire, il le fait pour me révéler ce qu'il a appelé son sale secret - mais comment Remus pourrait-il représenter un danger pour moi ? Dumbledore ne m'a-t-il pas dit que je ne devais jamais douter de lui ?

J'ai envie de vomir, révolte et douleur mêlées, ce que Remus ne veut, ou ne peut, me révéler n'appartient pas à Snape, mais à lui et à moi, même dans le non-dit, comment ose-t-il s'immiscer entre nous deux ? C'est un démon qui veut nous séparer, déchirer ce qui existe entre nous.

Je bloque l'accès de mon esprit, brutalement, une branche spéciale d'occlumencie, complexe, formidable, occlumens dextra, pour les cas d'urgence, défense et attaque en même temps, mais où l'on risque de se perdre…

Snape ne devait pas s'y attendre, je le vois, à dix mètres de moi maintenant, sursauter violemment, comme sous l'effet d'un très puissant sort d'attaque, ses cheveux lui retombent dans les yeux, il les rejette brutalement en arrière, et ensuite se passe les deux mains sur le visage, comme un homme hébété.

Je m'entends lui crier, d'une voix mal ajustée, stridente, qui tressaute de désarroi et de révolte :

« Comment avez-vous osé ? vous savez ce que vous venez d'enfreindre ? Mais les codes n'ont aucune valeur pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? vos anciens réflexes de mange-mort sont toujours là ! »

L'effet est encore plus violent que ma contre-attaque de toute à l'heure, il vacille et est contraint de s'adosser au mur. Moi, je suis douloureusement essoufflée, la tête perdue dans un vertige malsain, racoleur, qui m'incite à me laisser couler.

Ce que je lui ai crié vibre encore autour de nous, mais maintenant, nous sommes tous deux rigoureusement immobiles, comme si ni lui, ni moi, n'allions jamais pouvoir nous remettre en mouvement. Exténués par ce qui vient de se passer entre nous ? Pétrifiés par cette violence illégitime qui a circulé entre lui et moi ? Combien de temps restons-nous ainsi, érigés l'un en face de l'autre, appliqués à récupérer ? Lequel de nous retrouvera en premier la force nécessaire pour quitter son immobilisme ? ou lequel prendra le risque, en bougeant, de remettre en branle la déraison contre l'autre ?

C'est lui, mais c'est finalement un message d'apaisement qu'il m'envoie. Je vois ses lèvres bouger, je l'entends me dire :

« Vous avez réagi vite et bien, mais vous êtes épuisée, allez vous reposer. »

C'est comme si j'avais reçu ma relaxe, je me mets à marcher. Je suis arrivée à sa hauteur. J'avais pensé lui jeter à la face que je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, ou lui demander de laisser Lupin hors de tout cela, mais il a un geste impatient qui passe comme une nouvelle menace à hauteur de mon cou.

« Allez, vous n'avez rien à me dire ! Vous ne savez pas… là, ce qui aurait pu se passer entre nous. C'est vous qui avez voulu que ce soit violent, il aurait pu en être autrement ! »

Il est à nouveau furieux. Je m'en vais. Je ne veux pas chercher à comprendre ce qu'il vient de me dire. C'est une autre interrogation qui me travaille. Lorsque j'ai compris quelles étaient les intentions de Snape, j'ai pensé, et donc là, je viens d'écrire, mes yeux remontent sur la feuille et voient ces mots là

« déchirer ce qui existe entre nous »

et aussi « nous séparer ».

De quoi me suis-je approchée à ce moment précis, de ce que j'avais de plus précieux à protéger ?

**Journal de Remus, 18 mai**

Le désir hurle à m'en briser les tympans.

Tête perdue dans l'oreiller

je donne des coups de reins dans le matelas, sauvages, affligés

je me débats sur une Isolfe idéale

je me soulage de l'envie qui me tenaille le ventre

dans la fausseté de ces gestes

le désir s'expose en se moquant de moi

mon amour est immense

**Journal d'Isolfe, 18 mai**

Je viens de quitter Remus, je me mets au lit ; allongée sur le dos, je sens sur moi le poids de son désir, couché sur moi, pesant sur moi, me communiquant sa chaleur, persévérant comme une tentation, doux comme une miséricorde.

Que m'avait donc dit Herbert, l'oncle de Benedikt, le seul de leur famille qui m'ait, avec des mots à la fois crus et inquiets, manifesté sa sollicitude à l'occasion de notre rupture ? « Tu commenceras à aller mieux quand tu désireras à nouveau le poids d'un homme sur toi, et plus tard, tu redeviendras amoureuse et tu pourras enfin te débarrasser de Benedikt ». A quelle étape en suis-je rendue ?

Au matin, le ciel est d'un bleu extravagant, profond et matériel, j'ai l'impression que si je levais mes mains vers lui et que je les ramenais à moi comme une coupe, elles déborderaient de bleu.

J'en envie de marcher vers Remus, et de lui faire partager cette sensation. De lui faire boire de ce bleu à mes mains. De nous faire partager cette ablution céruléenne.

**Journal d'Isolfe, le 2 juin**

Plus tard, Remus traverse la salle des professeurs, tête tournée dans ma direction, nos yeux qui se touchent, lui continue d'avancer, nous tenons toujours notre regard, plus longtemps que d'habitude encore, j'abandonne la première, mais c'est moi qui emporte la victoire.

Remus, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, te dévoileras-tu un jour ?

Je porte ce regard en moi comme un enfant dans mon ventre.


	44. 6 et 7 juin

**Fenice **– Snape accoucheur ? je prends ! ( et je savoure même, avec un peu de perversion, il faut bien avouer…)

**Astorius** – j'ai trouvé les paroles de la chanson sur le net et j'ai compris pourquoi tu dis que ça ne s'applique pas à eux, effectivement, je ne vais pas les séparer avant de les avoir réunis ! Et j'ai bien peur de revenir à la charge avec mes simulacres de grossesse… et le roi des occasions manquées (cf le 16 juin !)

**Fée Fléa(u)** – encore une bonne analyse de ce cher Severus… il n'y a rien à laisser dans ce que tu me dis de lui. Quant à mes « sentiments » d'écrivante à son égard, ils ne sont sans doute pas aussi tranchés. Je (re )connais la souffrance qu'il y a derrière tout cela, mais c'est vrai que je ne lui donne pas l'humilité nécessaire pour qu'il l'accepte lui-même. Un jour, Snape a perdu l'estime de lui, et à cause de cela, il ne peut plus avancer ou grandir, comme dirait Fenice…

Quant à la soirée libanaise , c'est vrai qu'elle est à double niveau, et que c'est surtout la parole « mondaine » qui s' exprime, mais il me semble que leur conversation tangente quand même à plusieurs occasions leur double vérité – le loup et le coeur …

**US Léna** - Snape, détestable certes, mais tu as lu ce que j'en dis à Fée… (je ne te fais pas l'injure de penser que tu ne lis QUE TES RAR). Bon, avec des oreillers et des matelas, on devrait bien réussir, un jour, un jour à leur fabriquer un lit commun, non ? A moins qu'il ne leur faille une tanière ?

**Morrigane** – merci pour tes encouragements ! et voici la MAJ – une entrée jumelle qui parle de …

… blé vert, un rêve dédoublé, à en perdre la vue. Je sais que ce n'est plus la saison, mais j'avais envie de leur offrir ces images fortes, étranges et transparentes, à mûrir à l'intérieur d'eux.

Donc pour Isolfe, pour Remus

(et pour d'autres aussi - semailles et récoltes)

888888888888888888888888888888888

**Journal d'Isolfe, le 6 juin**

J'ai rêvé de blé vert la nuit dernière.

Au début du rêve, j'étais à Paris, au MK, assise dans le bureau de Paul Lebrant, mon ancien chef. Fidèle à ses habitudes de désinvolture étudiée, il avait allongé les jambes et posé ses pieds sur son bureau.

Et comme toujours, après avoir entendu mon compte-rendu hebdomadaire, auquel il n'avait pas accordé plus d'importance que nécessaire, ce qui une fois de plus, et même en rêve (!) me faisait me demander pourquoi il tenait tant à ce rapport de fin de semaine ( un moyen de te piquer tes idées, m'avait un jour fait remarquer Hugues, un collègue plus avisé que moi – évidemment la confondante naïveté dont j'étais affligée à l'époque m'avait interdit de ne jamais penser à quoi que ce soit de malhonnête de la part de Paul - il devait en rire encore), il commençait à échafauder un plan destiné à accroître son périmètre de responsabilités et de pouvoir, et à progresser ainsi à marches forcées vers le poste tant convoité de directeur du Département des Affaires Economiques.

Bref, il me demandait d'aller faire la taupe, armée de mon sourire et de mes neurones, chez nos amis ennemis concurrents des prévisions budgétaires - étrange comme cette première partie n'avait rien à voir avec la réalité souvent discontinue des rêves, ici tout était le reflet de la réalité.

Mais alors, le songe commençait réellement (sic). Je m'entendais dire ce que j'avais toujours pensé, mais sans jamais oser le lancer à la gueule de mon supérieur.

« Paul, tu m'emmerdes.Trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour faire ce sale boulot de sape et de fraude. »

Et je partais, en refermant la porte avec toute la délicatesse possible, et mes mains tremblaient parce qu'en fait j'avais envie de la lui claquer violemment au nez. Et je m'en voulais de ne pas trouver le courage d'aller au bout de ma révolte.

Mais au lieu de pénétrer dans le couloir, je me retrouvais à l'orée d'un champ, qu'un chemin de terre partageait en deux. Le jour n'était pas encore levé, alors qu'à Paris le soleil brillait déjà à travers les vitres de la fenêtre de Paul, mais le ciel était déjà animé d'une clarté bleutée, belle et limpide.

Je m'engageai dans le chemin, la terre était fine, tassée, douce sous mes pieds, seul un silex était visible de place en place. Le chemin était étroit, en étendant mes bras de chaque côté de moi, je pouvais toucher les grandes herbes qui poussaient de part et d'autre. Je mis un certain temps à reconnaître ce dont il s'agissait ; en fait c'est quand je sentis un frottement rêche, piquant et légèrement collant dans le creux de mes mains et de je compris qu'il s'agissait de blé, de blé vert, et non pas d'herbes quelconques.

Le soleil apparut alors, bondit haut dans le ciel, une multitude de rayons venant se poser sur chaque épi, faisant miroiter en profondeur leur vert grisé, la rondeur de leurs grains. Le spectacle était d'une beauté fantastique, je me demandais pourquoi j'avais perdu tant de temps à travailler pour Paul, j'étais emplie d'un sentiment de plénitude et de perfection absolues, j'avais l'impression d'être une divinité marchant dans l'éternité. Je progressais sur le chemin de terre, laissant les épis caresser mes mains, les écorcher tendrement de leur tige à peine rugueuse d'un vert si lisse et lumineux que le bleu du ciel venait s'y perdre.

Après quelque temps, le chemin se rétrécissait, devenant une simple piste au milieu du champ. Et plus le sentier devenait étroit, plus les épis se rapprochaient de moi, plus le sentiment de plénitude en moi grandissait : j'étais sans regret et sans espoir, plongée dans cette vague verte et frémissante, en dehors du temps.

Je devais maintenant écarter les tiges afin d'avancer, dans ce mouvement régulier, mes mains touchèrent soudain mon ventre, arrondi, proéminent, je voyais alors que j'étais enceinte, et je comprenais d'où provenait cette sensation de perfection et d'achèvement qui m'avait bercée tout au long de cette promenade.

Plus rien ne se passait, j'abandonnais doucement le songe pour la réalité du matin, sans rien de la brutalité froide et dure qui vous fait habituellement replonger dans la vraie vie à la suite d'un rêve merveilleux, puisque la situation dans laquelle je m'étais rêvée cette nuit là n'avait rien d'inatteignable, je ne m'étais pas vue dotée de pouvoirs fabuleux ou maîtresse de trésors incommensurables, je portais simplement un enfant en moi. Et à aucun moment, je n'avais eu besoin de me poser la question de qui pouvait être le père de cet enfant.

Dans le couloir, je rencontre Remus, je dois encore porter la prodigalité de mon rêve comme un doux drapeau sur mon visage, car il me regarde d'un air douloureusement intrigué.

Je lui explique que j'ai rêvé de blé vert (va-t-il comprendre ? je suis sûre que oui) ; je vois une onde passer sur ses traits, comme une risée sur un champ, une impulsion sur un premier épi qui se transmet à tous les autres, en une ondulation souple et caressante. C'est comme si mon rêve se poursuivait sur son visage…comme si les deux mots _blé, vert_ venaient d'entrer en résonance avec lui, de façon à la fois forte et exigeante.

Et cette fois-ci, il n'a pas cherché à se cacher, comme si sa réaction était trop forte pour qu'il puisse lui opposer une quelconque résistance. Et son abandon me fait l'effet d'être une victoire qu'il vient enfin de remporter pour moi, la spontanéité et, peut-être, la confiance en moi, plus fortes que son habituelle circonspection.

Nous nous installons l'un en face de l'autre, pour le petit-déjeuner, je suis attentive à ne pas bousculer son silence, à ne rien faire qui pourrait le faire sortir de la rêverie dans laquelle il s'est plongé, me contemplant sans me voir. C'est comme si, regardant au delà de mes yeux, il avait retrouvé les images intimes du rêve que je ne lui ai pas raconté.

**Journal de Remus, le 6 juin**

J'ai rêvé de blé vert la nuit dernière.

Je marchais dans un champ de blé vert, immense, planté jusqu'à l'horizon, sans fin, ni commencement. C'était un absolu autour de moi. J'étais seul, immergé à mi-corps dans le vert des épis, sous le ciel aussi parfaitement bleu que le reste était parfaitement vert. Je marchais, et mes pas étaient sans peine et sans rythme parce que le champ avançait avec moi. Je sentais le bonheur peser légèrement sur moi.

Pourtant, un événement surgissait tout d'un coup. Je m'apercevais que le champ se mettait à ondoyer devant moi, selon une ligne qui arrivait droit sur l'endroit où je me tenais.

Les rangs d'épis s'ouvrirent, un visage d'enfant apparut, indistinct, s'agissait-il d'un garçon ou d'une fille ? quel âge avait-il ? autant de points sur lesquels je ne pouvais rien dire. Et puis en fait, non, l'enfant n'était pas seul, ils étaient plusieurs, mais combien ? Comment avais-je pu ne pas les voir arriver, ces autres ? Je me demandai abruptement s'il y avait même des corps sous ses visages, j'aurais pu être entouré de visages se contentant de flotter à la surface du champ.

L'un des visages me dit, mais il n'était en fait pas différent des autres.

« Attention, n'essayez pas de me toucher, car je disparaîtrais, vous savez , comme des bulles de savon. »

Il se mit à rire vivement, et son rire fut repris par tous les autres, comme un écho. Je lui demandai

« Et si j'essais de toucher les autres ?

- Quels autres ? me répondit-il. Ne voyez-vous pas que je suis seul ? Je n'ai ni frère, ni sœur ! »

Je restais perplexe, pourtant, je voyais toujours les autres enfants, qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir entendu la réponse qui niait leur existence, ou du moins ne démentirent-ils point.

Je repris

« Mais au moins nous pouvons parler ensemble . Où sont vos parents ? »

Cela me semblait en fait la chose la plus sensée à demander à un groupe d'enfants marchant sans repère dans un champ immense ; je me sentais, inexplicablement responsable d'eux, notre rencontre avait été inéluctable, je me devais de les protéger, qu'ils fussent un ou plusieurs. Ils répondirent alors tous ensemble

« Je n'ai pas de parents… » et ils recommencèrent à rire de bon cœur, comme si je venais de dire une chose très drôle . J'insistai

« Mais, ce n'est pas possible, nous avons tous des parents.

L'un d'eux me rétorqua

– Et vous, où sont vos parents ?

- Ils sont morts.

– C'est triste. Et celui qui vous a transformé en loup-garou, où est-il ? Vous pourriez dire que c'est lui votre père, celui qui vous a mis au monde. Mais vous devenez tout blanc ! Vous ne croyez pas que c'est vrai ? Un jour il faudra partir à sa recherche. »

Ses paroles m'avaient terriblement ébranlé, pas tant la connaissance qu'il avait de ma nature de loup-garou, que la filiation qu'il avait présentée comme une évidence entre moi et l'autre, qui m'avait mordu, et qui, effectivement, m'avait fait naître en tant que monstre. Je sus alors que cette idée, ou cette identité, je l'avais abritée en moi depuis longtemps, sans jamais oser l'exprimer si nettement, tant elle m'avait fait l'effet d'un horrible sacrilège à faire peser sur la mémoire de mes vrais parents.

Je réussis à me ressaisir, et lui demandai

« Comment savez-vous cela de moi ?

– Quelqu'un me l'a dit ». Ils parlaient toujours tous ensemble, chacun continuant à ne pas soupçonner l'existence de tous les autres.

Je le, je les pressai

« Qui, dites-moi qui ? Un homme, une femme ? » Je pensais bien sûr à Severus, ou à Minerva.

« Une femme, une jeune femme, votre amie, celle que vous aimez sans oser lui dire.

– C'est impossible, elle ne sait pas qui je suis vraiment, sans cela …

Il reprit, de l'air impatient et sans indulgence que l'on arbore devant celui qui refuse l'évidence

– Sans cela quoi ?

– Si elle le savait, elle aurait fui loin de moi, elle ne serait pas restée mon amie. »

Il renifla d'un air méprisant

« Qu'en savez-vous, le vieil homme ne vous a-t-il pas recommandé d'avoir confiance en elle ? Et d'avoir confiance en vous. »

Ils se radoucirent soudain

« Vous savez pourquoi j'ai ri, lorsque vous m'avez demandé où étaient mes parents ?

– Non, mais je pense qu'il n'y a rien de drôle dans le fait de ne pas savoir où sont ses parents ?

- La question n'est pas de savoir où ils sont, mais qui ils sont. »

Ils avaient parlé avec un ton sentencieux et également inspiré.

« Vous êtes orphelins, je suis désolé.

– Ne le soyez pas, je ne suis pas orphelin car je suis ne suis pas encore né, je suis encore à naître. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, se mirent à battre des mains et à sauter sur place. Puis ils se rangèrent en ligne devant moi, et chacun leur tour ils me demandèrent

« Pensez-vous que mes parents se soient déjà rencontrés ? J'ai hâte de naître. »

A chacun, je répondais : je ne sais pas, et ma réponse, sans les attrister, les faisait disparaître les uns après les autres. Je restais seul, désemparé par leur soudaine volatilisation, leur présence avait été si chaleureuse près de moi. J'avais la nostalgie de leurs visages, de leurs voix et leurs rires.

Je me remis à marcher à leur suite, mais je savais que je ne les retrouverais pas, le champ avait rétréci, j'en atteignis bien vite le bord, je ne vis pas la faille qui s'ouvrait sous mes pas, je tombai dans le noir et dans le vide, je fus happé par la mystérieuse accélération des rêves. Et alors que je me dissolvais dans la chute, j'avais retrouvé leurs visages, ou alors les différents aspects d'un unique visage ? maintenant ils avaient un corps, mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, simplement les épis de blé me l'avaient caché, et ils se mettaient à tourner autour de moi, certains plus proches de moi et ceux-là ressemblaient à Isolfe, ils avaient ses yeux et son sourire.

Je terminai ma chute étendu sur mon lit. J'étais épuisé, mais ne voulais pas céder à la tentation de me rendormir sitôt, de peur de perdre la matière de ce songe, délicate et précieuse comme le frémissement d'un vol d'oiseau.

Je me levai et me mis à écrire. Une fois les images déposées dans leur réceptacle d'encre et de papier (les mots comme autant de trésors ? attendant celle qui les découvrira ?), je me recouchai, mais je redoutais qu'un cauchemar ne vienne écraser mon rêve, je ne réussissais donc pas à me rendormir. Je ne voulais non plus pas lire, ou travailler, je voulais rester disponible, ouvert aux images de la nuit qui revenaient docilement vers moi, telles du sang irriguant un corps.

Soudain, il était déjà sept heures trente, je me levai, me déshabillai, me douchai. Ce matin, je n'avais pas besoin d'eau froide, je ne vacillais pas, rageusement frustré, sous les pulsations violentes et langoureuses d'un désir inutile, mon corps n'était plus un ennemi à juguler : j'étais baigné et apaisé par les eaux bénignes de mon rêve.

Je descendis calmement, sans être comme chaque jour habité par la peur de ne pas voir Isolfe, avait-elle reculé à ce point dans mes priorités ? ou ne savais-je pas déjà, inéluctablement, que je serais bientôt près d'elle ?

Je fermai les yeux un instant, je les rouvris.

L'image ne dura qu'un seconde, mais je vis Isolfe s'avancer vers moi à travers un champ de blé vert. Et sans que je l'ai interrogé, elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait rêvé de blé vert.

Je restai stupide, les deux mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, avec une émotion sage et tendre, accélèrèrent leur course entre elle et moi, se précipitèrent dans ma direction, je les reçus en pleine poitrine, non, en plein cœur, ils y sont depuis restés fichés, comme l'emblème enfin révélé, enfin proclamé du lien caché entre nous…

A ce stade, et encore maintenant, il ne me semblait même pas important de savoir si son rêve, comme le mien, mettait en scène d'imprécis enfants non encore nés.

**Journal de Remus, le 7 juin**

Est-il raisonnable de ma part de voir dans ce rêve dédoublé entre elle et moi plus qu'une simple coïncidence ? Je m'oblige à la prudence, à la circonspection. Je ne veux pas aller trop loin dans cette direction, l'euphorie d'hier m'a quitté, un loup-garou restera toujours un monstre dangereux et stérile, même couché dans un champ de blé vert.

Ou serait-il possible qu'elle puisse me pardonner d'être cela ?


	45. 16 juin 20 juin

**Morrigane – **et oui, c'est la question à 1000 milliards de gallions pour Remus. Et quand on y pense, ce n'est vraiment pas un sujet facile – accepter de faire sa vie avec un homme dont on sait qu'il ne vous rendra jamais mère de façon naturelle… rien à voir avec la magie, c'est profondément humain, c'est un défi qui outrepasse totalement celui du loup-garou. Je pense que c'est une décision qui demanderait de l'amour, du courage, de la lucidité sur soi, de la générosité…

Alors va-t-il passer à l'action… s'il le fait ( ?) je ne pense pas que ce sera en raison de ce rêve.

**Léa – Morrigane - **effrayées par les enfants sans parents, ou sans tête, mais ce sont des enfants virtuels, « inadmissibles » (Remus et la paternité biologique impossible …) doncle rêve, même sous ses apparences de douceur, vient précisemment taper dans la zone des ses obessessions.

**Fée – **Le blé en herbe de Madame Colette, oui j'y ai pensé (superbe couverture de l'édition poche Garnier Flammarion )… c'est aussi une promesse de fertilité, que l'on met dans les bouquets de mariée par exemple…

J'aime beaucoupton analyse très littéraire, l'affranchissement et le défaut de franchissement… oui, pour Remus le loup est encore un obstacle affranchissable.

Et comme ça, tu désespères d'eux ? Je te rappelle que Dumbie leur a dit, à l'un comme à l'autre, de ne pas douter d'eux ! Alors ou il est gâteux, ou il a ses raisons…

**Zazaone** – au joli pseudo rigolo . Et ben… merci pour les compliments ! Et pour toi qui aime les Snape pas trop bien léchés, voilà de quoi faire, le 20 juin il est odieux (et ambivalent aussi).

Et vive les quadras de ffnet !

Pour finir des anecdotes amusantes - pendant mes vacances, j'ai aperçu un petit cargo noir nommé Bellatrix, j'ai dormi dans un endroit appelé « l'anse Lupin », j'ai lu, entre autre…, (pendant que vous dévoriez le tome 6) « Par action et par ommission » de PD James où un assassin s'appelle Neville Potter et un chien… Remus !

Enfin, JXC devrait finalement comporter 48 chapitres…

Bonne lecture !

88888888888888888888888

**Journal d'Isolfe, le 16 juin **

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dit à Remus qu'il avait des mains superbes.

Il m'a semblé un peu choqué par une telle déclaration (j'ai déjà noté qu'il a une tendance certaine à considérer tout compliment lui étant adressé comme immérité).

Il m'a regardé brièvement, mâchoires serrées, puis, subitement, relâchées, et puis, lentement, adoucies.

En fait, nous étions installés l'un en face de l'autre dans la salle de travail des profs, seuls, et il classait des parchemins et j'ai donc observé un long moment ses mains s'affairer – un peu hâlées en cette fin de printemps et donc je lui ai dit

« Vous avez des mains superbes ».

( Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y eût une table entre nous qui me défendait d'étreindre ses mains et de lui en faire voir toute la beauté ? - Isolfe qui n'ose).

« Vos doigts sont pleins de grâce et de force ».

Il a cessé de les bouger et les a posées à plat sur ses parchemins, c'est là que j'ai vu qu'elles étaient hâlées, légèrement dorées sur les copies pâles. Ou était-ce déjà avant ?

Il les a donc regardées, puis a fait un peu bouger leurs articulations, comme s'il s 'agissait de tester ce que je venais de lui dire. Puis, il s'est remis à travailler et nous n'avons plus rien dit qui ne fût important.

Mais, par tous les korrigans et les elfes de Bretagne, n'as-tu pas compris qu'il s'agissait, d'aussi loin que je puisse l'oser, d'une déclaration ?

Et que tes main superbes, j'ai envie de les sentir sur moi et depuis combien de temps ?

(je ne saurais le dire )

Envie que tu imposes

le souffle de

tes mains sur moi

Et nous saurions alors le partager

Et peu m'importerait

(écoute, écoute)

que tu me dises ou me taises

tes secrets

**Journal d'Isolfe, le 18 juin**

Je marche comme une funambule sur un câble tendu, entre Remus et moi ; un seul faux pas me ferait chuter, mais je ne sais alors où je tomberai : hors de son atteinte ou dans ses bras ?

**Journal de Remus, le 20 juin.**

_Cette entrée contient deux allusions à l'Evangile de Luc, chapitre 1, verset 51 et chapitre 15, verset 29. ( Lc 1-51, Lc 15-29 – c'est aussi un indice pour Azkaban Azkaban ! )_

_Je ne fais de prosélytisme religieux, j'ai toujours admiré la manière décomplexée avec laquelle les auteurs anglo-saxons, protestants, recourraient aux citations bibliques dans leurs romans. _

Les examens de fin d'année commencent dans quelques jours, la tension monte parmi les étudiants, certains sont même subitement pris de panique, les cerveaux s'emballent et dégagent une buée qui se confond avec la brume de chaleur qui s'installe en milieu de journée.

J'ai fait rire Isolfe quand je lui en ai parlé.

Entre nous aussi s'est installée une certaine tension, ou plutôt une sorte d'irrésolution douloureuse, je lui ai promis de lui parler … mais je sais toujours pas quels sont ses sentiments pour moi ! Ou du moins ne suis-je certain de rien. Et c'est pourtant la condition pour que je lui parle… c'est le contrat que j'ai passé avec moi-même. Mais je me découvre lâche, la peur au ventre à l'idée de… me révéler pour me faire condamner. Car il s'agirait bien d'une condamnation… la perdre reviendrait à me perdre. Et j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle n'attend rien de moi.

Au dîner, Snape s'est arrangé pour s'asseoir à mon côté, à la place qu'Isolfe aurait normalement occupée, l'obligeant, elle, à se placer en face de lui, mon vis-à-vis, Filius, étant déjà installé.

La conversation, remplie de bonhomie, a essentiellement portée sur les examens à venir, et sur ceux des années passées, chacun y allant de son anecdote. Nous parlions d'ailleurs plutôt à voix basse, tant il est connu que les oreilles des étudiants sont particulièrement affûtées à cette époque de l'année.

Par exemple, Georges et Fred Weasley ont mis un temps infini à dépasser le niveau de notre table, et ce, dans un silence aussi remarquable qu'inhabituel. Isolfe s'est candidement demandé, à voix haute, cette fois-ci, si c'était l'inachèvement de leur programme de révision qui les faisaient _flipper_ au point d'en perdre l'usage de la parole. Ils ont accéléré l'allure, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de pouffer.

Les bavardages continuent, je m'en abstrais et me mets à regarder, de biais, le buste d'Isolfe, elle porte un tee shirt noir, assez ajusté, décolleté devant, froncé sous les seins, et qui attire le regard vers eux (elle porte aussi une jupe qui s'arrête aux genoux, et elle a les jambes nues, accessibles).

Elle s'en aperçoit, la façon dont son sourire se modifie subtilement me le confirme, elle rejette ses épaules en arrière, offrant davantage à mes yeux ce dont ils sont si avides (mes mains, mes mains aussi, mes lèvres ; Snape le remarque également, cet échange entre nous, jeu pour elle ? pour moi couteau dans ma plaie amoureuse).

Il s'arrange pour me heurter durement du coude alors que je suis en train de boire, je m'étrangle avec l'eau glacée, je tousse lamentablement, il m'assène de grandes claques brutales dans le dos. Poppy s'interpose

« Mais enfin Severus, vous allez le briser, voyons, allez y doucement. »

Me briser, comme s'il transformait la mise en garde en injonction, il laisse sa main dans mon dos et enfonce férocement ses doigts dans mon dos, je sens leur force fouailler mes muscles, je sens les ecchymoses se former. Puis il arrête

« Alors, Lupin, vous voici soulagé ? »

Infâme salaud ! Je retrouve les yeux d'Isolfe sur moi, soucieux, inquiets soudain, je suis maintenant sûr que Snape mijote quelque chose.

Effectivement, le repas achevé, une fois que nous nous sommes levés, il me demande de le suivre dans son bureau, prétextant un avis à donner sur un sujet d'examen. Isolfe s'arrange pour m'adresser une grimace d'encouragement, je pars dans les traces de Snape.

Il referme la porte sur nous, triomphalement. Cette fois-ci je n'attends pas qu'il commence.

« Bien, Snape, vous avez un problème avec un sujet d'examen ? cela vous ressemble peu, pourtant ? Vous n'êtes pas un homme de doute, vous êtes un homme de certitude, non ? »

Se souvient-il de ma promesse de lui casser la gueule s'il disait quoi que ce soit sur Isolfe ?

Il prend le temps de me détailler des pieds à la tête, il m'adresse un sourire vicieux, il a décidé de jouer avec moi, et moi, après ce préambule, je décide d'ores et déjà de laisser filer, j'affiche un sourire détaché.

« Savez-vous que vous êtes bel homme, finalement, quand on prend le temps de bien vous regarder. J'imagine que certaines étudiantes ici ne sont pas insensibles à vos charmes. Je suis même persuadé que certains (il insiste lourdement sur l'absence de " e " et en même temps je perçois un tremblement dans sa voix) seraient ravis de partager votre couche. Des amateurs de zoophilie, bien évidemment »

Je réussis à maintenir le sourire, mais l'effort qu'il m'en coûte me fait trembler les jambes. Je dédaigne le siège placé devant le bureau de Snape, son banc des accusés, pourtant j'en suis tout proche. Je me dirige délibérément vers la cheminée, vers les deux fauteuils recouverts de cuir, dont la teinte noire a pris avec le temps une coloration verdâtre. Je m'assois lentement, le surveillant du coin de l'œil, il doit brûler de me faire remarquer mon impolitesse, mais quand il reprend la parole, venant se placer devant moi, et me plongeant du même coup dans son ombre, c'est pour aborder enfin son sujet.

« Alors, où en êtes-vous de votre relation avec le professeur Dazurs ? »

Toujours cette même question ! Je n'ai aucune envie de lui répondre, d'ailleurs je n'en sais rien, je crois connaître les sentiments qu'elle me porte, mais je ne sais s'ils survivront à _l'épreuve de vérité._ Donc, autant dire, que je n'en sais rien. Tout juste des suppositions à me couper le souffle en me faisant rêver de bonheur.

Je me demande si je l'ai jamais entendu désigner Isolfe par son prénom, je crois que non. Le réserve-t-il pour un usage plus intime ? Je le vois soudain se branler en répétant son nom … Salopard, comme ça fait mal, il a déjà gagné, il m'a déjà démoli sans avoir eu besoin de dire rien de plus.

« Vous ne dites rien, comment allez-vous faire sans elle, pendant ces deux longs mois ? A moins que vous n'ayez prévu des vacances communes, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre… »

Il ricane, sûr des ses effets.

« Vous ne lui avez jamais proposé vos services d'amant, enfin, je devrais dire de _fucking friend _? »

Je me tais obstinément, je sens qu'il a renoncé à se contrôler, je constate que ses yeux gagnent, en brillance, en malveillance, en déraison. Mon silence l'oblige à continuer son sinistre numéro sans moi.

« Mais elle refuserait bien sûr – il fait passer une de ses mains devant mon visage, trois doigts levés, comme des lames - , parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle cherche, savez-vous.

Un soir, elle avait accepté que je m'approche d'elle à la toucher, une fraction de pas en plus, j'aurais senti ses seins sur mon torse, j'aurais senti son ventre sur le mien, a-t-elle jamais accepté d'être si proche de vous, quand il n'y a plus que quelques centimètres entre deux corps, cette infime distance qui reste et qui permet déjà de mélanger la chaleur de l'un à la chaleur de l'autre ?

(Oui, j'ai déjà été si proche d'elle et même plus, mes mains, sur la nudité de son dos, sur sa douleur – mais j'imagine que ce n'était pas du jeu ?)

Il a cessé d'agiter ses mains, il a parlé d'une voix terriblement froide, je me demande comment il peut rester si impassible à l'évocation de cette scène qui, moi, est en train de me déchirer les entrailles de désespoir et de frustration . A moins qu'il ne soit en train d'inventer au fur et à mesure qu'il raconte ?

« Toujours est-il que ce soir là je lui dis que mon lit était à sa disposition, elle m'a rétorqué, malicieuse – Et votre cœur ? elle a ajouté - Je suis peut-être terriblement vieux jeu, mais je ne prends pas l'un sans l'autre. »

Je rentre enfin dans son jeu, il exulte, il vient de marquer un point, et il va m'entraîner à sa suite dans sa folie. Je me suis remis debout, féroce et pressant, je lui demande

« Et alors, que vous a –t-elle répondu ?

Il me déclare d'un ton désabusé et très légèrement amusé

– Que voulez-vous qu'il advînt, dans cette maison où il y a toujours un de la bande de petits crétins que je dois supporter en classe à traîner dans les couloirs ? Et cette fois-ci ce fut le plus idiot, le plus imbécile de tous, l'impayable, l'ineffable Neville Longbottom !

(Excuse moi Neville, j'aurais dû, une fois encore, prendre ta défense devant tant d'injustice, mais je ne pouvais pas à ce moment me distraire d'Isolfe).

- Ce petit abruti, qui sans le moindre respect pour l'intéressante tractation privée, intime (il appuie longuement sur le mot, j'ai l'impression de sentir sa poigne sur ma gorge) que nous étions en train de mener, se précipite sur nous, au prétexte qu'il ne nous avait pas vu ! Bien sûr le grand cœur du professeur Dazurs l'a conduite à prendre sa défense, il nous a raconté qu'il s'était senti mal en cours de Transfiguration et que le professeur Mac Gonagall l'avait autorisé à se rendre à l'infirmerie. Le professeur Dazurs s'est proposée d' accompagner cet imbécile, et j'ai retiré 30 points à Gryffondor. »

Je suis content d'apprendre qu'Isolfe lui avait ainsi échappé, et j'aurais la possibilité d'interroger Neville, afin d'avoir un autre témoignage même partiel, de leur " tractation ". Quel mot sordide, bien digne de Snape. Je reviens à la charge

« Vous avez été injuste avec Neville, comment pouvez-vous lui reprocher de vous avoir bousculé, alors qu'il était malade ? Comment pouvez-vous envisager de séduire une femme (oh, que ces mots ont été durs à dire, en les prononçant à voix haute, je reconnais et accepte ses visées sur elle) qui a horreur de l'injustice, en vous montrant à elle sous ce jour ! Ne l'a-t-elle pas défendu contre vous ? »

Sa réponse est immédiate et cinglante, mais je suis affligé d'un angle d'attaque si facile, droit au cœur !

« Horreur de l'injustice, certes mais aussi horreur du mensonge, je peux vous l'assurer, et qu'êtes-vous en train de faire avec elle, si ce n'est de lui mentir sur vous, en vous faisant passer pour un homme de bonne compagnie, trente jours sur trente, un homme avec qui elle pourrait envisager un avenir commun, un homme qui ne serait pas aussi un loup….

Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il y a une chose que vous ne pourrez jamais lui donner, comme la nature fait bien les choses, n'est-ce pas ? ce n'est pas une chose d'ailleurs, c'est un être humain, un enfant, un petit enfant, un enfançon, celui que vous ne pourrez jamais engendrer.

A moins que vous ne vous soyez mis dans la tête qu'elle pourrait vous aimer au point de contrevenir aux lois de la nature et d'aller s'en faire fabriquer un grâce à je ne sais quelle technique muggle, rebutante et artificielle, et vous l'apporter, et le mettre au monde dans vos sales pattes ? Ou alors plus simplement d'aller vendre ses charmes d'une nuit et se faire engrosser par un quelconque imbécile… »

Nous avons bondi l'un vers l'autre, nous sommes si proches, nos poings ne disposeraient pas du recul suffisant pour prendre leur élan et aller s'écraser contre le visage de l'autre. Je me sens brûlant, et lui est glacé.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire cela, vous êtes fou, cent fois, mille fois fou ! (alors qu'en fait et comme toujours il a vu juste, il a réussi à se frayer un passage jusqu'au plus privé de moi-même, jusqu'à des pensées que je n'avais même pas osé noter dans ce journal, effrayé que je suis par leur exorbitante déraison).

- C'est vous qui êtes fou, à lier, comme une bête maléfique. Osez-me dire que vous n'avez jamais pensé à rien de semblable ! Je suis sûr que vous l'avez pensé, c'est justement ce que pourrait imaginer un esprit aussi perverti que le vôtre, aussi dépravé que votre nature. »

Il crache un rire de triomphe, dont l'écho insensé bondit d'un mur sur l'autre, me traversant à chaque passage. Et puis soudain le rire s'effondre, remplacé par un silence morne et ouaté, à la tonalité de neiges froides. Au bout de quelques instants, j'entends à nouveau sa voix.

« Que savez-vous, Lupin, de la douceur d'une femme, qui devient la reine de votre lit, la reine de votre vie, votre rire et vos pleurs ? Et qui vous quitte, parce que vous n'avez pas su la retenir, votre faute et votre remords… Quelle injustice pourtant. Et que vous continuez à appeler dans votre sommeil, longtemps après qu'elle est partie ! »

Que lui répondre ? que ses paroles me laissent indifférent ? même si je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de dire cela, capable d 'éprouver ces sentiments dont il vient de parler, et devant moi ? Même si c'est la première fois où je le vois entaché d'humanité ? Mais s'agit-il véritablement d'une question, mais est-il encore conscient de ma présence ? Ses yeux sont flous, il s'est éloigné de moi, il s'est retiré dans un coin, loin du centre de la pièce où nous nous affrontions comme dans une arène, dans un endroit imprécis, comme s'il se parlait à lui seul, par delà les années.

Il installe ses paumes l'une sur l'autre, lentement, précautionneusement, comme si du temps passé était revenu battre entre ses mains. Devrais- je éprouver une sorte de pitié ? j'imagine … et pourtant j'ai envie de revenir me mettre face à lui, de retrouver un adversaire et de lui hurler

– Peu m'importe que l'une t'ait quitté, Isolfe n'est pas là pour assouvir ta rancœur, ou pour soigner ta peine, elle n'a pas à te rendre compte de ton passé, elle n'est là que pour mon avenir, elle est mon alpha et mon omega.

Les peines de cœur, passées, présentes, futures, de Snape ne lui donnent aucun droit sur ma toute aimée.

Il devance mon mouvement et revient vers moi, comme drainé par l'excitation de mon esprit, retrouvant la mesure de notre affrontement. Alors qu'il marche vers moi, lentement, sûrement, ses traits reprennent leur brutale acuité et ses yeux évacuent le trouble dont ses souvenirs les avaient empâté. Il se plante en face de moi, sombre, robuste, viril. Pense-t-il vraiment me faire reculer ? Je fais quelques pas à sa rencontre. Je suis aussi grand que lui, moins massif, mais sans doute plus rapide. Et j'ai acquis une certaine habitude du combat, magique et physique, contre les _forces du mal._

« Mais le professeur Dazurs est capable de faire oublier bien des déboires amoureux, après tout, elle est également passée par cette douloureuse épreuve, n'est-ce pas un bon point de départ, le mutuel réconfort que pourraient s'apporter deux âmes esseulées ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Ses yeux sont fixés sur moi, et pourtant ils ne me voient pas, comment le pourraient-ils, une sorte de déraison hiémale a plaqué sa main opaque sur eux, à nouveau.

« Lupin, avez-vous jamais joué à la roulette russe, à l'inéluctable jeu du quitte ou double ? Si nous le faisions, vous et moi ? Ce serait si simple, cela vous permettrait enfin de savoir, ne voyez-vous pas que vous gagneriez votre liberté dans cette connaissance, que vous sauriez enfin si une femme peut vous aimer en sachant qui vous êtes ? C'est si simple maintenant, ne comprenez-vous pas que la solution est à portée de mains ? »

Il réunit ses deux mains, ferme les yeux, lève la tête, dans la position d'un orant.

« Devant quel divinité devez-vous aller implorer le dévoilement, la révélation de votre destin ? »

Je le regarde, je sens mes yeux exorbités, je suis fasciné par cette morbide déraison qui surgit de lui, dans des convulsions délétères et puissantes. Il disjoint ses mains, ses paupières s'ouvrent.

« Oui, nous lui révélons qui vous êtes vraiment et nous voyons comment elle réagit. »

Il s'est encore rapproché de moi, je sens son souffle froid et tentateur sur mon visage fiévreux, je sens même ses mains toutes proches de moi, enflammées de son discours.

« Etes-vous prêt à tenter votre chance ? contre quelles jambes ira-t-elle poser la douceur de ses cuisses, les vôtres ou les miennes ? Qui ne nous deux sentira la chaleur de son torse, la moiteur de sa peau, l'humidité dans sa bouche, le délicieux tremblement de son plaisir ? »

J'ai à la fois envie qu'il continue cette splendide mélopée, puisqu'elle me parle d'elle, et qu'il cesse de la vêtir de mots qui ne sont pas les miens.

Va-t-il me dépouiller de mes fantasmes un à un, les faisant tomber comme des anges déchus, défaits l'un après l'autre ; les récupérant, les habillant de chair et de vérité , la sienne et celle d'Isolfe ?

Sommes-nous en train de renoncer à la raison, de nous adonner à la folie l'un et l'autre ? une folie feutrée, sans paroxysme ? Ce moment est sans fin, il pèse sur moi de toute son inertie, il est lourd de tout mon passé accumulé, si je ne réponds pas, si je ne sais pas me décider, je vais me faire écraser.

Si j'accepte la proposition de Snape, serai-je délivré ? Mon esprit est un loup en séquestre de mon cerveau, qui pourrait me libérer de moi, si ce n'est Isolfe ? Il serait si facile de dire oui à Snape, dont le visage estompé est vague devant moi, et pourtant la seule chose tangible que je sois encore capable d'appréhender.

Le visage de Snape est tout contre le mien, presque posé sur le mien, ses jambes sont appuyées sur les miennes, je l'entends encore me dire

« Mais moi, je connais votre vérité, je sais qui vous êtes, avec moi… »

Puis je sens sur mes épaules une pression cuisante exercée par deux mains fortes, portées par des bras vigoureux, qui me repoussent brutalement en arrière, un visage courroucé et exaspéré pénètre brutalement dans mon champ de vision, puis en sort, je vois que l'homme qui vient d'arriver dans la pièce repousse maintenant Snape avec la même force autoritaire.

Dumbledore est entre nous deux, étend ses bras entre nous comme le créateur muggle organisant le chaos originel, séparant la terre et l'eau. Je pense ne jamais l'avoir vu aussi furieux, sans patience et sans indulgence ; il se met à parler d'une voix dure.

« Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire ? vous défier ? jouer au plus fort ? Pourquoi vous acharnez à ce point l'un contre l'autre ? Croyez-vous que je n'ai mieux à faire en ces lieux que d'arbitrer ces déshonorantes querelles ? Vous m'avez obligé à déployer contre vous la force de mon bras. »

L'exaspération raidit sa voix à l'extrême, ses bras sont toujours étendus entre Snape et moi, eau et terre se débattant encore l'une contre l'autre.

Je suis le premier à prendre la parole, tant pis s'il interprète ce que je m'apprête à dire comme une puérile et indécente tentative de justification.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'une querelle, et s'il y a quelque chose de déshonorant, ce sont les propos que le professeur Snape se permet de tenir à mon sujet.

Dumbledore referme ses bras, mais reste entre nous. Snape émet un rire caustique qui dérape vers le strident.

– J'ai simplement rappelé au professeur Lupin que, quoi qu'il imagine bon de faire, il resterait un loup-garou, et un danger potentiel pour tous et toutes ici.

N'y tenant plus, il se rapproche de Dumbledore, il réintègre la proximité réservée aux favoris.

– Je vous l'avais dit, Albus, je vous avais mis en garde, les recruter constituaient une grave erreur.

– Les ? de qui s'agit-il encore ?

Rudesse et impatience sont toujours dans sa voix.

– Mais de ce cher professeur Dazurs, de sa belle amie, voyons ». I

ll fait dans ma direction un geste de la main, où l'ampleur le dispute à la parodie.

« Le professeur Lupin ne peut plus rien dire qui n'y fasse référence. Elle est la dame de ses pensées, elle pourtant qui n'a de cesse d'aguicher tous les hommes ici.

- Tiens, tiens, le professeur Dazurs n'a jamais rien tenté de semblable avec moi, aurait-elle été retenue par hm mon rang hiérarchique, ou par mon grand âge ? Ou peut-être ne suis-je pas son genre ? Oui, c'est cela, elle doit préférer les bruns ! »

Sa colère l' aurait-elle quitté, il a retrouvé ses intonations doucement moqueuses, cette moquerie pleine d'humanité.

« Et bien soit, interrogeons un spécimen hm plus commun, avec tout le respect que je vous dois professeur Lupin, vous a-t-elle fait des … avances ?

« Non, sur mon âme, non, jamais (comment aurais-je réagi face à un tel dilemme ? et pourtant il y a quelques jours elle s'est occupée de moi, avec efficacité et aussi, peut-être, plus que cela…). J'entends Snape renifler de mépris.

– Son âme !

Ma voix bondit dans sa direction, par dessus l'épaule de Dumbledore.

– Vous mentez, c'est un hideux mensonge, qui lui a fait des avances, si ce n'est vous ? »

Dumbledore se tourne vers lui.

« Ah, vraiment, c'est très intéressant, Severus – il voit, tout comme moi, avec quelle violence les épaules de Snape viennent de se crisper – mais je m'en voudrais de m'immiscer dans hm votre vie privée. Ce n'est déjà pas toujours facile de s'accommoder de la promiscuité imposée par Hogwarts. En tout cas, votre réponse, professeur Lupin, me conforte dans mon opinion : le professeur Dazurs n'est pas une femme légère, je ne l'ai jamais vue se comporter comme telle, ni jamais rien entendu dire allant dans ce sens, jusqu'à ce jour, Severus – il lui envoie un regard attristé. Je dirais même que c'est une femme qui prend le temps de la réflexion… un peu trop prudente, peut-être ?

– Quant à vous, professeur Lupin, il se tourne vers moi, se rapproche d'un mouvement souple et chaleureux, je repense à la force de ses mains sur mes épaules, - rappelez-vous ce que je vous dis un jour.

Il s'interrompt et c'est moi qui parle

« Ne doutez pas d'elle, ne doutez jamais d'elle, vous m'entendez, ja-mais » (1) .

J'insiste sur le ja-mais, exactement comme il l'avait fait. Un demi rire me sort de la gorge.

« Vous voyez, Monsieur le Directeur, je connais bien ma leçon…

– et la mettez-vous en pratique ?

– Oui, mais vous savez bien que ceci est vain, ce qui m'afflige est irrémédiable, ma malédiction se situe au delà du doute et de la confiance, elle est immanente, il n'y a pas de transcendance possible.

– Remus, Remus, arrêtez là la philosophie et ses salmigondis, ils vont vous empêcher de vivre, consacrez-vous plutôt à … la dame de vos pensées. »

Il me donne une petite tape amicale sur le bras, une façon là aussi de clore le sujet ? Pourtant, il ajoute encore , en un murmure, un bruissement inspiré, convaincant à mon oreille

« N'avez-vous jamais rêvé qu'il existait un lien entre elle et vous ? »

Je lui réponds sur le même ton chuchoté, et en même temps que je lui délivre la réponse, j'ai une conscience aiguë de l'approche imminente et menaçante de Snape, qui fait se précipiter ma voix, comme s'il ne restait plus que quelques ultimes secondes pour comprendre enfin ce qui me dépasse.

« Oui, j'en ai rêvé, et je me suis même autorisé à croire ce message. Dites-moi, qu'en savez-vous ? ai-je tort ? ai-je raison ? suis-je en train d'espérer quelque chose qui ne pourra jamais advenir ? »

J'ai collé mon regard sur le sien, je voudrais aspirer la connaissance qu'il semble avoir d'Isolfe et de moi. Il me parle, avec tellement de douceur dans la voix, et même de tendresse, que j'attends une condamnation.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ne doutez pas d'elle, j'ai dit la même chose à Isolfe "ne doutez pas de lui". Voilà … »

Brutalement, Snape s'interpose entre nous, me disputant l'attention de Dumbledore, revenant à la charge.

« Si vous ne reconnaissez l'erreur, reconnaissez au moins l'injustice de votre décision. Cela fait tant d'années que je vous sers, sans jamais avoir transgressé un seul de vos ordres, et vous ne m'avez pas donné ce poste que je méritais ! Vous avez préféré recruter un monstre, à demi humain, mais pleinement dangereux. »

L'exaspération revient sur le visage de Dumbledore, il avance d'un pas vers Snape, un acte d'autorité nitescente et presque menaçante, l'autre recule, Dumbledore reprend sa place comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Severus, laissez son humanité au professeur Lupin, lui n'y a jamais renoncé, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Et considérez que j'ai jugé préférable pour Hogwarts de vous laisser la charge de la matière dans laquelle vous excellez ; même si je désapprouve parfois certaines de vos méthodes pédagogiques, un peu brutales pour certains, vous voudrez bien reconnaître que je vous ai jamais blâmé pour cela. Peut-être ai-je tort ? Et je ne peux que me féliciter que vos talents de professeur de potions, dont il était impensable que notre école se privât, m'aient contraint à recruter un professeur de DCFM, qui me donne, à moi, au conseil et plus important, aux étudiants, toute satisfaction. J'ose espérer que le sujet est clos »

Habile, Dumbledore, comme toujours, pour gérer les egos et satisfaire les amours propres, mais en évitant toute hypocrisie.

« Maintenant, je vous laisse, je vais profiter de la douceur de l'air du soir et je vous engage à faire de même. Severus, m'accompagnerez-vous ? »

Snape obéit, mais laisse partir Dumbledore en premier, en passant près de moi, il me jette froidement

« Elle ne peut rien pour vous. »

Et moi, puis-je quelque chose pour elle, lui faire confiance, comme le suggère, non, comme me l'ordonne Albus, mais confiance à quel sujet ? Comment pourrait-elle elle même le savoir, puisque je lui dissimule ce que j'ai de plus important en moi : ma damnation et ce que je ne peux pas appeler amour, car que serait-ce un sentiment se prétendant amour mais restant asymétrique et incomplet, sans trouver son indispensable double dans un autre être.

Dois-je solliciter ce sentiment que j'éprouve jusqu'à son point de rupture, afin d'en être débarrassé ? n'est-ce pas finalement ce que Snape vient de me proposer ?

(1) tu vois bien, Fée…


	46. 21 juin

**Fée – **non, il ne s'agit pas de Lily, cette liaison a eu lieu après la mort des Potter, mais je n'en sais pas plus !

Le lien Remus Isolfe… oui, et puis n'y en a-t-il pas deux ? Celui qui existe déjà – après tout, ils vivent dans le même lieu depuis plus de 9 mois et l'autre, élusif, rêvé, évoqué par Dumbledore. Reste à voir comment il va se _réaliser_.

Snape border line – ou en train de la franchir, sa frontière…

**Morrigane – **Snape : est-ce Isolfe qui lui échappe ou Remus ?

Le plaisir étrange de Remus, oui et sans perversion aucune. Et je crois que le plaisir était aussi du côté du récitant, mais avec beaucoup moins d'innocence, les mots de Snape contenaient un message, mais qui a manqué son but - pour Remus ils ne faisaient que lui parler d'elle.

**Astorius - **merci d'avoir gardé en tête le passage du cassage de gueule et de la remarque que Severus avait faite… c'est vrai que c'était un indice.

Alors Snape bissexuel, désirant et l'un et l'une ? A mon sens, il est entre les deux identités sexuelles, ayant sans doute renoncé à l'une sans encore avoir pleinement accepté l'autre.

**Zazaone – **on a déjà bavardé par mail…

**Fenice - **je pensais faire les trois réponses par mail, et puis finalement, on va en faire profiter tout le monde… :-)

A quand la récolte … il y a un temps pour planter et un temps pour arracher les plants

Le désir – là c'est moi qui manque d'optimisme – il peut s'user, changer d'objet et disparaître … mais c'est une problématique hors JXC, à retrouver dans Azkaban Azkaban….

Snape gentil et sincère – je pense effectivement qu'il est sincère quand il répond cela à Isolfe, il est peut-être même soulagé qu'elle l'ait empêché d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il voulait, qu'elle l'ait prévenu d'employer cette méthode illicite et violente. Mais avec lui, les bons moments ne sont jamais définitifs…

La paternité et Remus – Certes quand on connaît ton Greyback l'idée de lien paternel a de quoi vous faire dresser les poils sur l'échine !

Et oui, cela fait longtemps que ce chapitre a été écrit, le rapport à la paternité de Remus, dans le sens descendant bien sûr, mais aussi ascendant ie de lui vers son père ou ses deux pères – humain et garou – est un thème que je garde au chaud dans ma cervelle et qui ressurgit de temps en temps dans JXC. Et dont j'ai chargé Remus. Car c'est bien le fait d'avoir été mordu qui l'a mis au monde en tant que loup-garou, les LG perpétuent l'espèce en mordant, pas autrement.

Je sais aussi (héhé) que Remus est capable de porter un regard humain sur celui qui l'a condamné et qui, pas plus que lui, n'est responsable de son état de LG. Quand ils sont criminels, mordants, les garous ont perdu leur nature humaine, et c'est leur instinct animal qui agit et alors il n'y a plus de bien ni de mal, plus de moral. Alors comment pourrait-on les condamner et Remus plus que tout autre, qui sait que, malgré l'amour immense qu'il a pour Isolfe ( quel scoop !), il la mordrait s'ils se rencontraient une nuit de pleine lune…

Snape qui parle de lui, certes, mais il parle de lui **à Remus, **et dans un but bien précis (cf ma RAR Astorius). Pas réconcilié avec lui-même, j'abonde. Et sache(z) que j'ai bien mauvaise conscience de charger sa barque à ce point, sans pouvoir lui montrer ma compassion, puisque je ne le montre qu'au travers des yeux hostiles de mes zozos.

Old Dumb y a que lui qui s'y retrouve… j'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre ce que tu veux dire .. que tu t'y perds ou que finalement les deux autres n'en ont rien à secouer ? et que Dumb fait du management à la « prière de ne pas me faire chier avec vos problèmes perso » ! Bon je m'égare, je reprends. Disons que je voulais une figure autoritaire mais juste (allons y …paternelle…) qui arbitre entre les deux. D'où le renvoi au fils prodigue, qui a aussi le mérite d'illustrer le thème de la jalousie, professionnelle celle-ci, de Snape envers Remus. Donc Dumbledore renvoie Snape dans ses quartiers, concrètement son magistère et propose à Remus l'équivalent d'un veau gras à savourer dans l'assurance renouvelée que quelque chose pourrait bien se passer entre lui et Isolfe.

Bonne rentrée aux petits-loups, les miens y sont depuis lundi et soupirent après la fin de la semaine !

Antépénultième chapitre – il est relativement long : les entrées se croisent, s'enlacent presque. Je vous en souhaite bonne lecture !

**Journal de Remus, 21 juin**

_Shall I run to your door and stay for evermore ?_

Nouveau rêve, nouveau cauchemar la nuit passée.

Je fais cours aux troisièmes années, malgré l'approche des examens, ils sont heureux, ils rayonnent de bonheur. Je ne comprends pas la raison de leur exaltation, je finis par interroger Hermione.

Elle me répond qu'ils viennent de quitter le cours de potion, et que Snape a été merveilleux, il a tout clairement expliqué, il n'a pas été injuste une seule fois, il a même proposé à Neville de refaire avec lui une manipulation délicate.Il a fini par leur révéler, comme si son bonheur était si grand qu'il ne pouvait leur en celer plus longtemps la cause, que le professeur Dazurs avait enfin accepter de passer la nuit avec lui et que dorénavant il en serait de même pour toutes les autres. Et soudain, Minerva Mac Gonagall prend la place d'Hermione, et me suggère d'imiter le professeur Snape, de coucher avec Isolfe Dazurs, et ajoute - _Alors, enfin, elle serait en vous plus forte que votre sang_.

Et elle fait surgir une lame qui vient docilement se placer dans sa main. Je commence à hurler et pleurer en même temps, je voudrais lui dire qu'elle se trompe, que mon sang de loup ne pourra jamais céder, mais les larmes coulent avec une abondance stupéfiante, elles emplissent ma bouche, elles vont remplir mes poumons, elles vont me noyer.

J'étouffe, je tousse violemment, je me réveille enfin, je suis trempé de larmes à l'extérieur, desséché à l'intérieur, comme un désert de quarante jours, comme un désert sans amour, toute l'eau contenue en moi s'est échappée par l'ouverture de mes yeux. Je suis saigné à blanc de toute mon eau salée.

Je me mets à trembler sans répit, je perds le sens de l'équilibre, je me traîne sur les genoux, jusqu'aux toilettes, je commence à vomir, je me vide de ce qu'il peut encore rester en moi. Les hauts de cœur me secouent atrocement, me malmènent les épaules et m'arrachent la gorge, je suis remué et rudoyé, je suis une marmite pleine d'une soupe infâme et ignoble, prise d'une ébullition infernale qui la fait déborder.

Je vomis des poignards qui trouvent leur parcours perverti en me lacerant les entrailles et la bouche.

Maintenant, un flot tiède et répugnant de bile, je l'éjecte à grands jets, qui se délitent progressivement et se transforment en un mince filet. Il a tout juste la force d'atteindre ma bouche, je dois donc faire encore l'effort de cracher dans la cuvette des WC pour me débarrasser de cette matière corrosive dont j'ai l'impression qu'elle va brûler mes gencives et faire fondre mes dents. Après quelques minutes, je suis tellement épuisé que je me contente d'ouvrir la bouche, de le laisser couler la bile hors de moi. Je me désintéresse de mon corps, je le laisse effectuer seul son œuvre d'autodestruction, si telle est la fin qu'il poursuit.

Je suis partagé en deux, brûlant du sommet du crâne à l'estomac, glacé en deçà.

J'en arrive au sang, je me désemplis de moi-même, dans une sorte d'évidemment apocalyptique. Mais quel manque d'humilité, penser je suis digne de bénéficier d'une apocalypse personnelle…

Je suis à bout de force, je me laisse glisser sur le carrelage froid et blanc. Mon sang se détache merveilleusement bien sur tout ce blanc. Je m'évanouis en contemplant ce spectacle.

Quand je reprends conscience, je sais ce que je dois faire. Cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas hésiter, comme la fois où je n'avais pas oser déranger Isolfe, il faut que j'aille lui demander la vérité sur ce rêve, il faut que je sache.

Je me relève, d'abord à genoux, puis je me dresse enfin, en m'agrippant au lavabo. Le temps passe, sans que je me résolve à quitter mon appui. La pièce tourne autour de moi, dans un mouvement irrationnel, cauchemardesque. Je baisse la tête, fixant l'évacuation du lavabo, qui a le mérite de rester fixe au milieu de ce carrousel insensé. Je lâche une main, je fais couler de l'eau, que je passe sur mon visage. Je suis soudain saisi d'un nouvel accès de nausée, je dois à nouveau me soumettre à des spasmes sanglants, j'ai à nouveau besoin de mes deux mains, accrochées au bord du lavabo comme à une planche arrachée à un naufrage. L'eau continue à couler en emportant immédiatement mes crachats rougeâtres.

Puis, les spasmes disparaissent. Je m'appuie de tout mon poids sur le lavabo, je tiens à peu près, j'utilise mes deux mains pour me nettoyer à nouveau le visage, je me rince la bouche. Je me laisse glisser sur le sol, me débarrasse de mon tee-shirt, remonte, m'asperge le torse, m'essuie, je suis à nouveau sans force, je rampe vers la chambre, enfile un pantalon par dessus mon bas de pyjama, un pull.

Je me relève avec précaution, le sol bouge doucement et régulièrement, comme s'il respirait. Je m'habitue au mouvement, je me dirige vers la fenêtre, l'ouvre, il pleut, il fait froid, tout est gris. Je dois faire un effort pour stabiliser ma vision, je contemple la corniche sculptée qui parcourt toute la façade de ce côté et conduit au balcon de la chambre d'Isolfe.

J'ai déjà songé plusieurs fois à ce chemin de pierre, la corniche est relativement large et je peux utiliser un charme qui me permettra d'adhérer au mur, comme si j'étais un lézard. J'enjambe l'appui de fenêtre, je ne songe qu'après coup à vérifier que personne ne se trouve dans les environs, mais qui voudrait se risquer à une telle heure et sous un tel crachin ? La distance à parcourir n'est que d'une vingtaine de yards, mes pieds et mes mains collent à la pierre, mais maintenant, ce n'est plus simplement ma chambre, mais Hogwarts tout entier qui se soulève rythmiquement, se contracte et s'ébroue, comme si la pierre voulait de se défaire d'un parasite.

J'atteins pourtant le balcon de pierre, je me hisse par dessus la rambarde, je me laisse tomber devant la fenêtre fermée, derrière, les volets sont clos également ; le reste appartient à Isolfe. Je l'attends, trempé, alternativement glacé et brûlant.

**Journal d'Isolfe, le 21 juin.**

J'ai travaillé hier soir, ou plutôt ce matin, jusqu'à presque deux heures, j'ai juste fait une pause pour assister au coucher du soleil sur le jour le plus long de l'année, et la récompense de cet effort que je m'étais volontairement imposé, a été un sommeil de brute épaisse ; je me suis écroulée dans un néant sans rêve, opaque et moelleux, et j'ai encore du mal à en émerger, alors que le réveil s'est manifesté il y a déjà dix minutes de cela.

Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis des semaines. Maintenant, je m'étire avec satisfaction en écoutant le bruit de la pluie. Je commence doucement à penser à ma journée, non, je commence doucement à penser à Remus et à ses énigmes. A –t-il été un jour, comme Severus Snape, un mange-mort, ce qui pourrait expliquer tout les sous-entendus malsains, mais bien informés, de cette espèce de bouffeur de potions ?

Début mai, sur le Ben, je lui avais dit que j'attendrais tout le temps nécessaire … mais il semble faire comme s'il n'avait jamais rien eu à me dire sur lui. A-t-il oublié ? Ce n'était pas une promesse d'ailleurs, et puis les promesses, ma p'tite Isolfe, n'engagent que les nunuches qui les écoutent. Ah, flûte, qui a dit que les femmes étaient incompréhensibles ?

Je repousse mes draps, je me dirige vers la fenêtre, je pense à mon sujet d'examen de septième année, il va falloir que je me décide enfin sur le barème, et que je peaufine la dernière question. Dois-je intégrer ce fameux article relatif à la dernière réforme des patentes et dîmes ?

Je tire les rideaux, ouvre les volets, puis actionne la crémone, l'humidité de la nuit l'a faite gonfler, je dois tirer avec énergie, le ciel déborde de nuages gris qui débordent de pluie, c'est bon, la croisée cède, m'entraînant en arrière, je me reprends, m'avance un peu, mon regard s'attarde sur le lac, je me rends alors compte que mes pieds nus ont buté sur quelque chose de doux et de trempé, je découvre, allongé de tout son long, visage tourné vers moi…, je l'ai reconnu tout de suite.

Le temps de me demander s'il est vivant, évanoui ou… il ouvre les yeux, me voit, me dit quelque chose. Il a parlé si faiblement, le bruit de la pluie s'est interposé entre nous, je n'ai pas compris, je m'accroupis près de lui, il m'agrippe par un bras et le serre de toutes ses forces. Il répète alors

– J'ai rêvé que vous et Severus …. Avez-vous couché avec Severus Snape ?

Je reste d'abord ébahie, puis la colère m'inonde : je suis presque prête à lui flanquer un coup de pied dans les côtes, et lui ordonner de partir, par où il est venu ; en même temps j'ai terriblement honte de cette fureur inavouée qui bouillonne le long de la brèche que sa présence a ouverte en moi. J'ai cru qu'il venait enfin me livrer son secret, mais il m'a jeté au visage son rêve imbécile, moi et Snape !

Je lui réponds durement

– En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, que je le fasse ? C'est ce que vous attendez ? Allez, répondez!

Je pourrais continuer à multiplier les questions, afin de l'en assommer et d'en être débarrassée. Il se raidit, le visage dégouttant d'eau, douce ? salée ?

– Non, bien sûr que nous, vous savez bien que non.

Ma colère recède tout d'un coup lorsqu'il relâche mon bras, parce qu'il est à bout de force. Ma voix est douce comme un dédommagement maintenant quand je lui dis

– Excusez-moi, vous avez raison, je sais bien que non.

Un seul rêve a-t-il suffi pour le mettre dans un si lamentable état, pour le rendre si misérablement malade ? Il m'aimerait alors véritablement ? Plus que tout au monde ?

Je me décide enfin, il est impossible que je le laisse comme ça sous la pluie. Je me redresse, le saisis à bras le corps, en espérant qu'il lui reste assez de force pour pouvoir m'aider. Auquel cas je serais obligée de le tirer à même le sol… comme un cadavre.

- Allez, je vous en prie, aidez-moi, essayez de vous soulever, donnez-moi vos mains.

Il m'obéit, je saisis ses poignets, il a compris, ses mains viennent à leur tour encercler les miens, je lui demande de pivoter afin de se mettre en face de moi, il bloque ses pieds contre les miens – il est pieds nus ! sous cette pluie ! J'exerce une légère traction sur ses bras pour les étendre, je m'arqueboute, je fais travailler mes jambes, j'ai l'impression de remonter une chaîne d'ancre, voilà, maintenant il est debout, mais il vacille déjà, je l'attrape à bras le corps, oui, mes bras autour de son pull trempé, la pression que j'exerce fait sourdre l'eau de la laine, je suis trempée à mon tour, du moins sommes-nous enfin à l'intérieur et à l'abri de la pluie.

Sa tête est maintenant tout contre mes seins, il se déleste du froid qui l'habite contre moi, je lui cède la chaleur provoquée par les efforts que je déploie pour l'étendre sur mon lit. Son épuisement entre mes bras m'affole, se pourrait-il que son cœur lâche et qu'il meurt ici ? Et cette idée atroce, que j'en serais responsable.

Une fois qu'il est enfin allongé, je me rends compte de l'étrangeté de son visage, partage malsain entre zones livides et sombres : livide la chair, sombres les sourcils, les cheveux trempés et les cernes des yeux. J'hésite absurdement, je reste à regarder cet homme épuisé, qui tremble de froid et ne peut pas rester trempé ainsi. Je pense bizarrement que je me sentirai plus libre d'agir s'il était véritablement blessé. Je m'accorde encore un moment d'indécision, je vais chercher une serviette, un drap de bain, je reviens vers lui, ses yeux sont fermés, j'ai peur qu'il soit évanoui

- Remus, vous m'entendez ? Il soulève un peu sa main, et la laisse retomber tout aussitôt.

- Je vais essayer de vous mettre au sec.

Je commence par éponger son visage et ses cheveux, j'entreprends ensuite de retirer son pull, je m'aperçois qu'il le porte à même la peau. Son torse est parsemé de cicatrices, certaines anciennes, d'autres visiblement toutes récentes.Je ne prends pas le temps d'y penser davantage, j'en reste au niveau de la simple constatation, comme si toute tentative d'explication risquait de m'entraîner trop loin.

J'essuie, je frictionne, sans doute trop fort, une grande cicatrice se met à saigner. Et bien voilà, il est blessé maintenant, mais finalement cela ne facilite rien. Je tamponne, le sang, presque rien, s'arrête bien vite, je demande

– Je vous ai fait mal ?

Il ne répond pas. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à continuer à le dévêtir, j'en pleurerais presque de rage, ou d'énervement, je pense qu'une telle chose ne doit pas se passer entre nous, sans son consentement, ce serait une irrémédiable violation de son intimité, et de la mienne aussi. J'opte finalement pour une demi-mesure, je tire doucement sur son pantalon, un bas de jogging, plutôt dépenaillé, dont la taille est élastique, j'aperçois en dessous un caleçon ou un pyjama, peu importe, je continue à tirer, j'arrive, avec son aide à moitié inconsciente, à l'extirper de ce foutu pantalon trempé, son sous-vêtement, un bas de pyjacourt j'imagine, est en tissu léger, et devrait sécher rapidement.

Je pense enfin à allumer un feu dans la cheminée, je sèche ses jambes, sur lesquelles sont visibles d'autres marques, je le tire vers l'autre côté de mon lit, celui qui est resté sec, je le couvre avec la couette. Il est toujours aussi livide, je me mets à guetter anxieusement le moment où le sang sera enfin de nouveau visible sous sa peau, comme une marée montante qui vient déséchouer un navire.

Il est sept heures. Je remets un peu d'ordre dans la chambre, je dispose ses vêtements sur un dossier de chaise, devant le feu, je remporte les deux serviettes dans la salle de bains. Quand je reviens, ses traits se sont quelque peu détendus, et ses joues se recolorent progressivement ; je laisse une de mes mains passer sur son front. Il sursaute, ouvre les yeux et me demande avec une urgence enfantine

– Dites moi, vous ne m'abandonnerez jamais ?

Je suis surprise par ce "jamais" qui me bouscule, qui me projette avec lui dans l'avenir, alors qu'il avait toujours pris le plus extrême des soins à subjuguer notre relation au présent, à l'hic et nunc, j'en suis touchée, au point d'en être meurtrie

– Je ne vous abandonnerai pas, mais dites-moi qui vous êtes, libérez-vous de ce que vous me cachez… Ne puis-je vraiment pas vous aider ?

Il détourne les yeux, il me dérobe son visage. Je découvre en moi des trésors de patience, une indulgence infinie à éployer sur ce refus, j'encadre son visage de mes deux mains, je souffle sur ses lèvres, puis les touche avec les miennes, un geste impeccable, innocent, entre lui et moi, un don pour un refus.

– C'est sans importance, plus tard, vous me parlerez enfin. Vous l'avez demandé de vous laisser du temps, et j'ai accepté. Je ne vais pas revenir sur ma parole. Reposez-vous.

Je m'éloigne, m'installe dans le fauteuil situé près de la fenêtre, il pleut toujours, de là où je suis j'entends le bruit chuinté de la pluie, le ronflement du feu, moi qui respire, et je regarde cet homme allongé dans la tenace volonté de faire silence sur lui. J'ai soudain besoin de musique entre les deux protagonistes que nous sommes, parce que le silence est trop lourd, je suis sûr qu'il ne dort pas.

– Souhaiteriez-vous écouter un peu de musique ?

Il me répond que oui.

– J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir un grand choix de musique russe ?

– Faites-moi écouter … un de vos morceaux préférés.

Je passe en revue mes CDs, j'hésite entre du Bach et du Bach, je me décide finalement pour une partita pour violon seul, la deuxième, en si mineur.

– Vous me direz si vous aimez, c'est très austère, surtout l'allemande, et après c'est un émerveillement.

Je lance le CD, me disant que pour une fois je ne vais rien faire d'autre qu'écouter. Je me suis assise par terre, le dos appuyé au lit, du côté où il repose. Voilà, écouter du Bach comme si sa musique incaranait un temps qui ne passerait que pour nous deux.

La partita s'est achevée, le temps perd son exclusivité, sans bouger, je demande

– Que faites- vous ? allez-vous en cours ?

Je me mets à genoux et me tourne vers lui.

– Allez-vous mieux ?

– Oui, je pense. Quelle heure est-il ?

Je saisis ma montre, sur la table de chevet.

– Huit heures moins dix.

– Oups, je ferais mieux de me dépêcher, je suis censé commencer à huit heures. Vous aussi ?

– Oui. Voulez-vous que je vous aide à vous lever ?

Je me redresse, il s'assoit, laisse la sensation d'étourdissement revenir à un niveau acceptable, se met debout. Je me tiens prête à le rattraper, mais il n'a plus besoin de mes bras. Je lui tends ses vêtements, mes yeux passent sur ses cicatrices, il le voit, et enfile son pull.

Je continue malgré tout à les voir, et la peau sur laquelle elles sont tracées, même lorsqu'il a quitté ma chambre, et ensuite durant toute la matinée. Il me suffit de regarder mes mains pour retrouver le souvenir de la laine détrempée et en dessous d'une peau humaine et tiède.

**Journal de Remus, le 21 juin.**

Plus tard, en cours, classe de troisième année.

J'ai suffisamment récupéré pour assurer mon premier cours de la matinée à peu près normalement. A peu près seulement, je suis arrivé en retard de 10 bonnes minutes, et j'ai décidé de modifier le programme du jour, d'abandonner la partie pratique que j'avais prévue – je me sens juste assez de courage pour assurer un cours théorique sur les mésomonstres.

Déception parmi la majorité de mes élèves ; ils ont évidemment dû lire sur mon visage que quelque chose ne tournait par rond, enfin si justement Lupin, _tu tournes trop rond_.

La première moitié du cours se déroule sans problème, c'est à dire que Miss Granger me regarde avec suffisamment d'attention et de commisération affectueuse pour bien me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas dans mon assiette. C'est vrai que je suis encore régulièrement attaqué par de sales vagues nauséeuses que je ravale du mieux que je peux. J'ai envie de m'approcher d'elle et de lui dire - _Carrément à côté de mon assiette, Miss Granger_.

Je finis par avouer qu'ils me sont tous insupportables ce matin. Je me réfugie alors dans le souvenir des si fugitives lèvres d'Isolfe sur les miennes, de ses mains tièdes sur mes joues glacées et décharnées.

Les choses se sont gâtées après l'interclasse, que j'ai faite durer autant que possible, jusqu'à l'extrême limite permise par la décence et par le règlement de Hogwarts.

Les nausées sont revenues, sournoises d'abord, brutalement insolentes ensuite, accompagnées d'une sueur que je sentais déborder de mes aisselles en coulées irritantes et glacées. J'étais en train de parler de némésiothropes , ou de logophages , en fait je ne sais même plus, quand Eilleen Burke a levé la main, afin, j'imagine d'obtenir une précision de ma part.

- Oui, Isolfe, vous n'avez pas bien compris quelque chose ? ai-je demandé. Et comme elle restait muette, j'ai repris

– Eh bien Isolfe, que se passe-t-il ?

Et tout d'un coup j'ai compris pourquoi elle restait figée, et avec elle toute la classe, exactement comme si une masse d'air polaire avait fait irruption dans la pièce et avait transformé mes élèves en statues de glace.

Merde, oh merde, ai-je pensé. Quel foutu lapsus, il ne manquait plus que cela, que je convoque publiquement ma splendide au milieu d'une salle de cours, devant une quarantaine d'élèves, dont presque tous allaient se faire un plaisir de raconter à leurs condisciples ce que je venais de dire à peine les aurais-je relâché, avec plus ou moins de malveillance. Devais-je leur faire perdre la mémoire de ce prénom que je venais de prononcer à tort ? Non, absolument impossible, comment ma déontologie pédagogique pourrait-elle jamais s'accommoder d'une telle manipulation ?

Oh, et puis au diable, au loup (ahah) leurs foutus commentaires, de toute façon, comme le dirait Snape, tout Hogwarts sait, ou du moins se doute des sentiments que je lui porte. Mais pourquoi est-ce justement l'étudiante qui ressemble le plus à Isolfe qui a eu besoin d'attirer mon attention en ce moment où l' épuisement m'avait empêché de me tenir sur mes gardes ?

J'ai eu peur de m'empourprer tout d'un coup, mais cela du moins m'avait été épargné : au contraire je vis mes mains se décolorer à toute allure, comme si mon sang se refusait à participer à mon humiliation et était parti se terrer au plus profond de moi-même.

Rassuré sur ce point, je levai brusquement la tête, pour intercepter le regard de Draco Malfoy, férocement fixé sur moi en même temps qu'il commençait à se pencher vers son acolyte de droite, Crabbe, se préparant à dispenser ses venimeux commentaires. J'imagine qu'il lui avait laissé quelques secondes pour comprendre à qui le prénom d'Isolfe se rapportait, quoique je ne fusse pas sûr que le temps imparti avait été suffisant ; en tout cas aucun éclair de compréhension n'était venu illuminer la grosse face de Crabbe, qui commençait à pivoter lentement vers son voisin de gauche. Mais j'imagine que ce petit con de Malfoy connaît mieux que moi les performances intellectuelles qu'il est en droit d'attendre de son obèse de copain.

Ce que j'ai vu par contre, c'est Draco s'arrêter net dans son prudent élan, il avait dû lire dans mes yeux que s'il faisait mine de broncher, il se ferait démolir sa jolie gueule d'aristocrate décavé par une demi douzaine d'épouvantards et ce, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Le reste de la classe était absolument silencieux, à l'exception de Miss Granger, et de son "Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu", qu'elle avait pourtant murmuré mais qui résonna à n'en plus finir et vibra bizarrement dans une salle privée de ses habituels bruits de fond.

Tout à fait idiot de sa part, je dois dire. Je ne parvins même pas à lui savoir gré de son expression d'effroi désemparé, je lui en voulais même de comprendre si bien ce qui me torturait – le fait d'abriter des sentiments d'homme amoureux dans une monstrueuse enveloppe de loup.

Je me débarrassai de cette classe cinq bonnes minutes avant l'heure officielle, pour compenser, je leur flanquai une recherche sur les thanotosophes et les méthodes les plus efficaces pour s'en débarrasser. Ils étaient en fin sortis, je les entendis retrouver tout d'un coup l'usage de leur voix, après le silence, leur brouhaha était insupportable et venait battre contre mes tempes endolories.

Du moins n'avais –je plus envie de vomir, tout en me doutant bien que le répit était trompeur et que les nausées reviendraient si je me risquais à ingérer quoi que ce soit. Dieu, pourtant, j'étais déchiré de soif.

Je m'affalai sur le bureau, j'essayais de respirer calmement, sans y parvenir, je me rendis compte que j'avais besoin d'une partita en si mineur, du lit d'Isolfe, de ses mains et de ses lèvres, tout ce qu'elle m'avait laissé goûté d'elle et dont je ne savais me déprendre.

J'entendis à nouveau une rumeur à l'extérieur, je crus tout d'abord que les troisièmes années étaient revenues, peut-être pour s'assurer que je bougeais encore ? je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, dix heures vingt, décidément le sens de la ponctualité m'échappait, c'était au tour des septièmes années de venir m'éprouver, heureusement là il s'agissait d'un cours magistral, avec un exposé, non, deux exposés prévus, dont l'un par Arthur Brenner, je n'aurais donc pas grand chose à faire en première partie, j'imaginais qu'Arthur serait excellent comme à son habitude. Il faudrait tout de même que le jury (donc moi) se montre à la hauteur du candidat et Dieux du ciel, dans l'état où j'étais encore, cela risquait de poser problème. Je m'étais peut-être défaussé un peu trop vite sur cet exposé.

Bon, finalement, je réussis quand même à émettre quelques pertinentes critiques sur les travaux de mes deux élèves, je pris même pris Arthur en flagrant délit d'imprécision sur un point crucial.

Par ailleurs, ils se montrèrent exceptionnellement calmes et attentifs, j'imagine qu'ils avaient dû avoir un compte-rendu circonstancié de mon comportement bizarre du début de matinée, et qu'ils avaient décidé de se montrer "hyper cool".

A mon grand soulagement j'avais un peu récupéré, physiquement et intellectuellement, lorsque la matinée s'achèva. Je tins ma classe 10 minutes au delà de l'heure, surtout afin de me prouver que j'étais capable de m'imposer un tel effort.

Mes étudiants quittèrent la classe en silence, comme ils l'auraient fait de la chambre d'un malade, ou de la cellule d'un fou.

Je rangai mes notes et manuels, sortis de la pièce.

Isolfe était là, je sus tout de suite qu'elle m'attendait, qu'elle était venu pour moi – je m'avouai enfin que j'entretenais cet espoir depuis ce matin.

Elle chantonnai des paroles inconnues de moi, quand elle s'arrêta, son sourire était tendre et inquiet.

**Journal d'Isolfe, 21 juin**

Il n'est pas apparu en salle des professeurs à l'interclasse, et, lâche que je suis, je n'ai pas osé m'échapper afin de voir ce qu'il devenait. J'ai feint l'indifférence la plus totale sous les yeux narquois de Snape.

Quand je suis sortie avec tous les autres pour me diriger vers ma classe, j'ai croisé le regard d'Albus, qui curieusement était avec nous ce matin, et je suis sûr d'y avoir lu un dosage précis et improbable de reproche et d'encouragement. Je me sens rougir, Albus me sourit gentiment et s'efface pour me laisser passer. Bien, si j'ai l'imprimatur de mon employeur, je vais continuer à jouer les saint-bernards.

Le sort joue en ma faveur, je récupère la classe que Remus avait ce matin, les troisièmes années, Binns assiste à un sorte de congrès de la gens fantomatique, une sorte de réunion de groupe où il s'agit d'accueillir les nouveaux impétrants et d'organiser une sorte de retour d'expérience à leur profit et, pour ne pas trop insister sur le côté fantomatique justement, ces réunions ne se tiennent pas à minuit dans des caves humides, comme on pourrait s'y attendre, mais au cours de la journée, dans des endroits tout à fait "normaux", ici en l'occurrence une salle de conférences de la bibliothèque magique de Glasgow. M'apprenant tout cela, il a ajouté – Et oui, les fantômes ont aussi besoin de thérapie de groupe !

Bref, il m'a confié sa classe et je vais en profiter pour leur injecter une piqûre de rappel d'histoire internationale avant leur examen, dont une question me sera réservée.

En arrivant, je cherche à attirer l'attention de Potter, qui semble le choix le plus évident pour mener à bien ma mission. Ça y est, je pense qu'il a compris, lui, Hermione et Ron se placent à la fin du rang.

Je me rapproche d'eux, décoche un sourire enjôleur à Ron, un autre de complicité féminine à Hermione, style les-hommes-sont-de-grands-enfants ; les deux étant préparés à l'éviction, je leur annonce, afin d'être sûre de bien me faire comprendre

- Désolée, Potter seul,

ils franchissent la porte, je suis sûre que Ron bougonne, zut, je me doutais bien que je n'avais pas été assez convaincante, difficile quand c'est un autre qui occupe toute la place disponible dans ma tête….

Je saisis Harry par le bras, je pense qu'il sait à quoi s'attendre, j'entends les autres commencer à papoter, je me fiche absolument de ce qu'ils peuvent penser.

– Harry, comment va le professeur Lupin ?

Il hésite un peu, je l'encourage

– Allez Harry, nous n'avons pas le temps de tourner autour du pot. Alors, dites-moi…

- Ben, il a l'air plutôt pas bien, du genre horriblement mal à la tête, ou envie de vomir, ou peut-être même les deux à la fois.

Il se tait brusquement, réticent ?

– Harry, bon sang, je lis dans vos yeux que vous avez autre chose à dire, ne vous faites pas prier ; après avoir hésité, j'ajoute

– Je vous en prie.

Je le vois se mordre les lèvres, je me rends compte que je suis en train de faire la même chose. Il m'envoie une grimace, je comprends que, quel qu'ait été le comportement de Remus ce matin, il a dû profondément choquer Harry.

– Ben, à un moment, Eilleen Burke a levé la main pour poser une question, et il l'a appelé … Isolfe, une fois, deux fois, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était trompé. C'est vrai qu'elle vous ressemble...

Son visage a une drôle d'expression, comme s'il voulait me convaincre que ce n'est pas la seule explication à l'erreur de son professeur.

– Après, le cours a continué, même Malfoy n' a rien osé dire.

– OK, merci Harry, rentrons maintenant.

La classe nous regarde nous installer lui et moi, je leur jette un sévère regard d'avertissement, pas assez convaincant pour Malfoy qui pousse Goyle du coude en minaudant un " Oui, vous n'avez pas bien compris quelque chose … "

Il s'arrête brusquement : je me tenais sur mes gardes, je m'avance posément dans sa direction, lentement, sûrement, royalement. Il observe ma progression, l'air se contracte entre nous deux, je suis maintenant devant lui, il se redresse

– Eh bien Master Malfoy, il n'est pas dans vos habitudes de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout de vos … brllants raisonnements ….

Docile, ma voix a pris une expression méprisante encore plus appuyée sur le dernier mot, quelle que maîtrise de soi qu'il possède, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de tressaillir.

– Alors, j'attends la suite, qu'alliez-vous dire ?

Il se tait avec une insolence appliquée

– Ne soyez pas lâche, Draco, pour une fois, serai-je tentée d'ajouter.

Il se crispe

- Dois-je vous aider, ou auriez-vous déjà perdu la mémoire ? Vous disiez, me semble-t-il, " Oui, vous n'avez pas bien compris quelque chose … " non ? et vous alliez compléter… par quoi, un prénom ? Allez-y, lancez-vous, maintenant, nous sommes tous suspendus à vos lèvres pâles… Parlez bien fort, distinctement.

Il cède, furieux, je sens qu'il me déteste, mais en même temps il a l'air bizarrement soulagé.

- Je disais _ " _Oui, vous n'avez pas bien compris quelque chose … Remus".

Il a choisi un ton siffleur, le prénom lui a enfin fait baisser la tête. Je devrais être pleine de colère, mais cette plaisanterie est trop facile et idiote pour que j'y perde davantage de temps, c'est moi qui suis visée, pas Lupin.

– Malfoy, passerez-vous vraiment votre vie à gaspiller votre intelligence sur des pitreries aussi faciles, aussi … prévisibles ? Vous êtes transparent comme de l'eau claire…

Je baisse la voix, je me penche vers lui, j'ai conscience de ce que ce geste peut avoir d'ambigu, mais le message que j'ai à lui délivrer ne concerne plus que lui

- Et si un jour vous décidiez de faire autre chose que ce qu'on attend de vous ? De choisir vous-même qui vous voulez être, sans qu'on vous l'impose ? Ne cédez pas à la facilité et ouvrez les yeux.

Je rejoins ma place, la tension retombe souplement autour de moi comme un rideau de théâtre à la fin d'un acte. Je convoque Goyle au tableau afin qu'il nous fasse un résumé de trois minutes de mes cours du mois de janvier. Je lui fais comprendre que je considère comme une fieffée insolence à l'égard du professeur Binns (pas la peine de me remettre en première ligne) le fait qu'il n'ait pas juger utile de se livrer à un minimum de révisions avant de s'asseoir dans cette salle, ce matin. A en juger par les têtes de ses condisciples, que je vois pâlir ou piquer du nez, personne ou presque n'y avait pensé.

Je relâche Goyle, interroge habilement Neville, qui a quelques bons souvenirs, j'appelle Hermione à la rescousse et enchaîne sur le cours prévu. Quelques anecdotes rigolotes compensent le mauvais début, je parviens même à faire rire Draco.

Je les relâche plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire, c'est à dire midi deux au lieu de midi dix, mais je ne prends pas le risque de sortir avant eux. Quand ils ont enfin tous disparu, je marche à grands pas vers la salle de DCFM. Elle semble vide, mais j'entends un bruit de livres et de papier, trop faible pour provenir de quarante élèves à la fois. Je fredonne quelques notes de l'Art de la Fugue, pas trop mal. Sans cela, je suis sûre que je sentirais mes lèvres trembler. Je souris à Remus qui marche dans ma direction, en hésitant un peu.

-Comment allez-vous depuis ce matin ? Je ne précise pas que j'ai des renseignements sur ce qui s'est passé lors de son cours. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir vraiment récupéré, ça n'a pas été trop dur, je veux dire, de gérer à la fois des monstres et des élèves ?

J'essaie d'être drôle afin de faire passer à l'arrière plan une sollicitude qu'il pourrait juger un peu trop envahissante, d'autant que je suis déterminée à ne pas en rester à de simples questions. Il me répond que non, j'enchaîne, d'une voix maladroitement brusque

– A quelle question répondez-vous ?

Il hausse les épaules, puis

– Non, si, enfin, je suis crevé.

– M'étonne pas, vous avez faim ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules, puis

– Je ne sais pas, je crois que non.

Je le prends par le bras, je lui offre mon soutien, à lui de voir à quel degré il en a besoin.

– Venez, je vous raccompagne chez vous.

Il a l'air interloqué

– Préféreriez-vous une visite à Ponny ?

Je suis sûre qu'il va me répondre non.

– Grands Dieux, non.

Gagné.

– Alors, vous voyez. Vous allez vous reposez jusqu'à la reprise de vos cours, et au moins, essayer de boire un peu. Je vous ai amené un truc efficace, une recette qui réconforte les hauts de cœur de ma famille depuis des générations. Vous avez l'air inquiet, ne craignez rien, c'est mauvais, mais ça n'a pas le goût de moisi. A moins que vous ayez peur que je ne vous empoisonne !

Il m'adresse un sourire pitoyable, mais il met un point d'honneur à le rendre tout de même légèrement comique.

– Non, vous donnez plutôt dans le registre bonne fée depuis ce matin. Pourquoi cesseriez-vous ?

Nous sommes arrivés en haut de notre escalier, et lui, au bout de ses forces, si j'en crois le poids croissant qu'il transfère sur moi. Je suis obligée de passer mon bras autour de son torse pour mieux le soutenir, ce qui fait que nos hanches et nos épaules étroitement se touchent. Nous atteignons enfin sa porte, il hésite avant d'ouvrir

– J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas très bien rangé…

- Pff, vous n'avez donc pas vu comme c'était en bazar chez moi ce matin, c'est vrai que vous avez un peu ajouté à la pagaille, mais bon… Allez ouvrez, sans quoi vous allez vous évanouir.

Je l'entraîne le plus rapidement possible vers sa chambre, le lit impeccablement refait par les elfes. Il s'affale sans bruit, je me dégage de lui sans attarder mon bras plus que nécessaire.

– Ça va ? comment avez-vous pu tenir toute la matinée, vous êtes sans force !

J'ai soudain des remords, j'aurais dû effectivement l'accompagner jusqu'à l'hôpital ou du moins…

– Excusez-moi, j'aurais dû vous faire léviter jusqu'ici. Quelle idiote !

Pourtant j'y ai pensé, mais je n'ai pu m'y résoudre, je ne voulais pas cela, il y a des moments où, toute pratique qu'elle soit, la magie se révèle inopportune, humiliante, déshumanisante.

– Je n'y ai pas pensé non plus.

Il vient de détourner les yeux, je suis sûre qu'il ment.

– Pourriez-vous ouvrir la fenêtre ?

Obéissante, je m'éloigne ; j'ouvre la croisée, le ciel est encore chargé, mais a l'air disposé à coopérer à une embellie. J'aperçois tout un groupe d'étudiants en goguette au bord du lac. J'entends du bruit, je me retourne, il est en train de délacer ses chaussures. Il me semblerait indélicat de proposer mon aide, puis il arrange ses oreillers dans son dos, afin de s'installer, mi-assis, mi-allongé. Je sors la fameuse potion de ma sacoche

– Dites-moi où je peux trouver un verre, ou un mug ?

– Dans la salle de bains, non, sur mon bureau.

Sa voix est plus souple que tout à l'heure, je suis ses indications, je rapporte un mug, y verse une dose de sirop, le lui tends.

– Je vous préviens, ne reniflez pas, curieusement, les effets indésirables sont les même que les symptômes auquel ce truc s'attaque. _Du courage et cul sec_ … c'est ce que nous disait mon père, enfin il le dit toujours j'imagine, mais plus à moi.

**Journal de Remus, le 21 juin.**

Je me demande à quoi ressemble son père ?Sait-on tout de suite, en la voyant, qu'elle est sa fille ?Duquel de ses parents tient-elle son sourire ?

Moi, je ressemble et à Susan, et à John, " le front et les yeux de John, et après tout est à Susan " , ce que disait toujours notre voisine, Madame Jackson. Je trouvais cela assez vulgaire, cette espèce d'insistance sur le sujet, comme si mon visage n'avait pas de vie propre, mais n'était composé que de tranches de celui de mes parents, tel une sorte d'incongruité anatomique. Enfin, j'imaginais qu'elle répétait cela parce que John était déjà mort à l'époque et pensait que cela me faisait plaisir, ou _devait_ me faire plaisir. C'est drôle que cela me soit revenu. Est-ce toi, Isolfe, qui ouvre des portes en moi ?

J'avale, c'est affreusement amer, je pense à la bile que j'ai vomie ce matin, mais non, le goût est clairement végétal. N'empêche que je dois réprimer un gigantesque haut-le-cœur, je me mets à trembler violemment, si c'est du poison, il agit rapidement. Oui, pendant une fraction de seconde j'y ai pensé, je me suis même dit que mourir de la main de la femme que j'aime pourrait être une solution élégante, un peu de gloire sur la fin pour compenser la déréliction de ma vie.

Finalement non, c'était vraiment un remède, diablement efficace au demeurant. Je me sens enfin mieux, je me laisse aller à l'agréable sensation d'avoir laisser le pire derrière moi. Je m'allonge davantage, je ferme presque les yeux, le laissant suffisamment ouverts pour continuer à regarder ma splendide et suffisamment fermés pour me concentrer sur le souvenir de ces longues minutes où nous avancions du même pas.

Combien j'aurais été blessé si, comme elle a fait semblant d'y penser trop tard (mais elle mentait! et moi aussi !) elle m'avait fait léviter à ses côtés, comme un vulgaire imbécile qui a passé sa matinée à essayer de ne pas vomir ses tripes ! Non, à la place, elle m'a offert ses bras et la force vigoureuse de ses muscles que j'ai sentis travailler docilement pour moi.

J'aurais presque pu penser qu'elle me sauvait de moi-même, me soustrayant aux étreintes délétères de la pleine lune. Et dans ce lit où elle m'a allongé, je voudrais pouvoir encore le penser.

Elle a approché une chaise de moi, elle s'est assise, elle se demande si je dors - je prends soin de respirer régulièrement mais le désir d'elle surgit à nouveau, désordonné et tapageur, venant bousculer le rythme de mon souffle. Je me demande si elle s'en aperçoit ? Et si oui, qu'en pense-t-elle ? Si maintenant, tout de suite, je lui tendais les bras, viendrait-elle se glisser à côté de moi, contre moi ? Et alors aurais-je le courage de lui parler de moi ? Mais pourquoi prendre le risque de la faire fuir, la pleine lune est derrière moi, je ne suis plus un animal dangereux, je ne suis plus qu'un homme follement amoureux. Je suis enfin réconcilié avec moi-même, je sens les lèvres d'Isolfe sur mon front, ses doigts sur mes lèvres, je m'exhausse dans un sommeil radieux.

**Journal d'Isolfe, le 21 juin.**

J'ai fait boire à Remus la potion que je lui avais préparée. Son visage a révélé un crispement subit quand il l'a avalée, était-ce le goût terriblement amer, au delà de toute amertume, du breuvage ou la pensée qu'il pourrait s'agir de poison ?

Ensuite, il faisait semblant de dormir, mais il me regardait ; ses yeux, même presque complètement cachés, étaient fixés sur moi, et son désir d'homme tournait autour de moi. Et s'est presque fait entendre de moi – j'ai songé à le rejoindre, à m'allonger contre lui. Et il aurait enfin refermé ses bras sur moi, et je lui aurais enfin donné ce qu'il attend de moi depuis si longtemps.

Mais, une fois encore, je n'ai pas osé, j'ai décidé de le laisser seul, je l'ai embrassé, mais sur le front, ce sont mes doigts que j'ai posé sur ses lèvres.

Il dort, je pars.

Je suis la femme qu'il aime, mais à laquelle il ne veut toujours pas se révéler. Mais quelle importance ! Pourquoi son silence devrait-il constituer un obstacle entre nous ? Le silence est sans consistance…


	47. 22 26 juin

**Fée la belle** – je t'ai déjà dit tout mon plaisir à recevoir ta revue – et comment ttes les interprétations que tu suggères me donnent à relire mon texte sous un jour un peu différent et ça c'est une expérience gratifiante !

Quand Remus vomit du sang, c'est juste physiologique – je sais que la tuberculose est terriblement romantique… mais bon, non, je ne vais pas explorer la piste ! En fait quand on a vomit toute sa bile, il ne reste plus que le sang.

Quant à la corniche, plutôt que le couloir et la porte ? il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être vu par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle (Rusard par ex avec son putain de chat … tu vois un peu le tableau, Poppy appelée à la rescousse par le concierge cherchant qui a bien pu faire le coup … Remus à l'infirmerie et Snape essayant de lui faire boire j'ose à peine imaginer quoi ! et Isolfe en visiteuse officielle, glaciale, n'osant rien, juste lisser le drap du bout des doigts…), donc, il devait savoir qu'elle ouvrait sa fenêtre avant sa porte. Et puis, c'est un détournement du balcon de Roméo et Juliette …

Et maintenant Isolfe qui joue les saint-bernard et les redresseurs de conscience - bon pour une fois qu'elle a réussi à faire taire ses doutes… et oui, le sentiment amoureux vous porte et vous transcende… Mais STP ne me dit pas que je suis en train de la marysueiser ! quand on lit ce qu'un certain site dit de ce genre de dérive…

**Fénice** – silence sans consistance.. Isolfe n'a plus besoin de savoir ce qu'il lui cache, partant de là, le silence perd sa matérialité d'obstacle. Reste à voir comment il va prendre fin…

**Astorius** – que voilà une étrange grille de lecture … mais je crois que je prends.

**Morrigane** – c'est vrai que ce thème reste souterrain. A ce stade de JXC, Snape est conscient de son attirance envers Remus, mais il ne l'a pas acceptée… en bref pas de danger qu'il fasse son coming-out ! (le moyen serait trop franc, trop univoque !)

Bien, chapitre court, demain, je vous demanderai des revues, mais là, laissez tomber …c'est juste pour vous titiller…

888888888888888888888

**Journal de Remus, 22 juin**

Le lendemain, il fait un temps irréel, un ciel bleu dont la magnificence se déverse sur Hogwarts, et arrive même à éclipser l'éclat du soleil.

L'air est tiède et doux comme de la soie, Isolfe s'est habillée de blanc et bleu ; avant le dîner, nous nous accordons une pause sur une des terrasses latérales, nous sommes seuls, elle et moi, assis sur les marches de pierre chaude, des copies, des cours sur nos genoux, je me gave de ses épaules hâlées, dénudées, lumineuses à côté du tissu mince et blanc. Les os et les muscles devinés sous la peau et qui donnent à ses épaules l'apparence de galets lisses et dorés.

Je sens son parfum qui arrive par vagues, bleues elle aussi, au rythme des battements rouges de son aorte.

Je me répète le double message de Dumbledore, à elle et à moi délivré _Ne doutez pas_.

Je suis en paix.

**Journal de Remus, 25 juin **

Isolfe s'attache à moi, je le sais depuis 4 jours, quand je suis venu me réfugier à sa fenêtre, quand je suis venu à elle, même si, elle, n'a pas encore conscience de cela. Et ce cela, en même temps qu'il m'irradie de joie, m'épouvante, car il rapproche le moment où je ne pourrais plus lui dissimuler ma malédiction.

Et alors ou elle me fuira – définitivement

_Et je serai rayé d'un grand trait de plume_

Ou elle apprivoisera le loup, pour elle et pour moi

_Et toi le loup la part de moi qui n'est pas moi_

_Tu ne pourras rien contre elle_

_Elle cessera d'être le rêve de mes yeux_

**Journal d'Isolfe, le 26 juin**

Je croise encore une fois Remus dans un couloir, je ne sais plus où, quelle importance, pourtant je devais bien venir de quelque part, aller autre part.

Je me laisse glisser dans ses yeux, je m'imagine allongée, bras réunis au dessus de ma tête, pour m'adapter à ce passage étroit, chaleureux et fécond.

J'abandonne le minutieux contrôle que j'ai exercé sur moi, jusqu'à présent, lorsque nous étions face à face, je me dépouille et me révèle, je suis nue dans ses yeux.

Il passe près de moi, silencieux, me dépasse, m'emporte avec lui, je suis son regard, je reste sans regard.

Je repense à cet autre moment où nous nous étions croisés, ce soir de septembre. Croisés une fois, croisés deux fois, entrecroisés et lui qui aspire si fort à nous voir entrelacés…

Quelque chose tourne en moi qui va bientôt forcer son passage en dehors de moi

Je le sens déjà au dernier bord de mes lèvres


	48. Journal de Remus 27 juin

**Fée et Zazaone** – réponses (ou pas) dans ce dernier chapitre.

(Mais que vos questions étaient belles…)

Bonne lecture ….

88888888888888888888888888

**Journal de Remus, le 27 juin**

Demain, fin officielle de cette année, remise des diplômes, j'aurais le plaisir de remettre le sien à Arthur, suma cum laude. J'ai été prévenu des résultats définitifs de mes spécialistes et de leur classement par Ermegeno Luctor, leur examinateur pour les épreuves orales. Je … je suis extrêmement fier d'Arthur.

Elisabeth est classée seconde, elle a rendu un excellent travail écrit sur les dementors, apparemment le sujet la fascine depuis notre expédition dans les couloirs d'Hogwarts, elle a bossé le thème de fond en comble, et son choix était judicieux, puisque c'est le sujet qui est tombé.

Quant à Isolfe, eh bien, ne nous sommes nous pas croisés hier, et n'ai-je pas lu dans ses yeux, une nouvelle fois, quelque chose dont elle n'a pas encore accepté de prendre conscience, mais qui est déjà là, qui la trouble et qui l'agite et se manifeste à elle par de légers coups et fait palpiter ses iris et contracter ses pupilles ?

_Elle a enfin compris mon 16 septembre_.

Je nous laisse encore la journée de demain, toute remplie de tâches officielles, et après-demain, diplômes remis, élèves partis, elle saura qu'elle m'aime et j'irai lui parler de moi – et je dénuderai ma vérité devant elle et je me dépouillerai de mon double secret.

Et je serai ou perdu, ou sauvé.

888888888888888888888888888

C'est donc à Remus que j'ai confié la tâche de terminer Journaux Croisés.

Remerciements, sur le mode mineur, à Izar sur les touches de qui je tape depuis bien longtemps maintenant et que j'oblige à ingurgiter ma prose à hautes doses…

Remerciement, en majeur, à vous qui avez lu, à vous qui m'avez écrit sur ce que j'écris, et m'avez envoyé des revues de qualité, qui ont su aller dans l'épaisseur du texte et m'ont parfois fait battre des mains de joie…

Remerciements spéciaux à Léna qui en inaugura la série et me sauva du marasme !

Et maintenant, une fois n'est pas coutume, je demande vos commentaires….

Guézanne


End file.
